Criminal
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Se el ejemplo. Protege a los demás. Salva el día. ¿En qué momento eso dejó de tener sentido para mi? Es algo que no puedo responder, porque ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta. Lo único que se, es que los cambios siempre, son para mejor.
1. Chapter 1

_**PPG no es de mi propiedad, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig McCracken. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia si son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Alguna vez has sentido el amor verdadero? Ese que todos los cuentos de hadas te muestran para que tú, al final, salgas a buscarlo también. ¿Lo has sentido? Un pulso acelerado que retumba en el interior de tus oídos hasta que se vuelve doloroso, sentir el pecho demasiado pequeño para una emoción tan grande, para un corazón tan grande. ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? ¿Has podido comprobar si lo que dicen los cuentos es verdad?

No. Esa es la respuesta, no.

Incluso yo, que he dedicado mi vida al bienestar de otros sé, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que esa maravillosa experiencia no es para mí. Sé a la perfección, que alguien como yo no podrá encontrar el amor verdadero tan fácil como los demás. Alguien como yo, cuya vida siempre ha sido para servir a los demás, ¿podré encontrar el amor en una tienda? ¿O será que mi destino es seguir añorando por él? Preguntándome día con día, ¿qué mal he hecho en el mundo, para ser castigada así?

Tal vez nunca conozca la respuesta a eso, tal vez…

—¡Blossom! ¿Piensas bajar o qué?

La pluma cae de mis manos hacia el cobertor de mi cama, rueda en el y finalmente llega al suelo. Cierro los ojos con frustración leyendo la última palabra escrita en el papel, " _tal_ _vez_ ", " _tal vez_ ", pudo haber llamado en otro momento, en otra palabra que no sea esa.

—Voy —respondo en un tono bajo de voz, más para mi que para ella. Me inclino para tomar la pluma otra vez, la guardo dentro del cuaderno y este en su cajón. El cajón oculto en la madera de mi cama que sólo se abre con mi tacto, el escondite perfecto para un diario.

La cosa esta así: Blossom Utonio, la líder de las invencibles chicas súper poderosas, sufrió el mayor engaño posible. YO fui engañada, y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aun así nadie dijo nada, lo sabían mis _amigos_ y lo apoyaron a mis espaldas, mis hermanas también lo sabían y no quisieron abrir la boca para no _lastimar_ mis sentimientos. Me siento como una idiota. No tenia la costumbre de escribir en un diario hasta hace un par de días. El día que entraba a la universidad, el día que cambiaba de residencia para mejorar mis estudios.

El día que podía ser alguien diferente para bien, se volvió el día en que todos decidieran darme la espalda.

Me encuentro con mis hermanas en la sala de estar, sus sonrisas son forzadas y su actitud lo es más, saben que actuaron mal, y no encuentran la forma de remediarlo. Bubbles es quien más lo sufre, hasta hace unos días, era ella en quien más confiaba para decirle sobre mi relación, ahora… no estoy tan segura de querer decirle nada.

—¡Hasta que decides bajar! —dedico a Buttercup una mirada cansada, no estoy con ganas para escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos tan característicos de ella. Parece captar mi indirecta, forma una gruesa línea con sus labios presionándolos entre si—. Algún día tendrás que superarlo, no fue el fin del mundo.

—Yo tomaré esa decisión, Butter, gracias. No necesito que interfieran más en mi vida.

Bubbles se pone de pie sosteniendo sus manos contra su pecho, como si sostuviera su corazón de esa forma. Esta no soy yo, Buttercup es generalmente la que dice comentarios insultantes, ella es la fría a la que no le importa el efecto que sus palabras provocan en los demás, no es mi rol para jugar.

—¡Blossy!

—¿No eran ustedes las que ya tenían prisa? Pues si no les molesta, yo debo llegar temprano a mi clase.

Lo cierto es, que en el último minuto cambié de escuela, a una en la misma zona sólo que más alejada, del mismo prestigio que la primera en la que postulé, de hecho, creo que es incluso mejor que la otra. ¿Por qué hacer el cambio así? Bueno, mi ex esta en esa escuela, junto a la zorra con la que me puso los cuernos más grandes de mi vida, mientras más lejos este de ellos espero que pueda perdonar antes a mis hermanas. No me gusta estar enojada con ellas. Salgo de la casa y encuentro el auto listo para moverse.

Buttercup, en su afán por la velocidad compró un auto para nuestro cumpleaños, un modelo deportivo que le permite sentir la adrenalina que un vuelo a toda velocidad otorga. El profesor le concedió su capricho, somos universitarias ya, es normal para gente como nosotros tener un auto. Al principio sentía la misma emoción que ellas, incluso me había visto a mi misma presumiéndole a Damien mi vehículo… que pesados son esos sentimientos ahora.

No espero a que me alcancen mis hermanas, salgo volando con tal fuerza que el suelo que pisaba se quiebra. Para llegar temprano es necesario que salga exactamente 43 minutos antes, si no tendré segundos de retraso, mi escuela queda a dos horas de distancia de donde esta la casa, las calles se llenan mucho a esta hora, realicé una investigación antes de mudarnos, para no tener problemas de tráfico. Aún así, volando se llega rápido, no hay tráfico aéreo y vuelo unos metros por debajo del límite de los aviones, es un estado diferente y no quiero tener problemas con tráfico aéreo. Mientras no provoque accidentes todo estará bien.

 _Vamos Blossom, recuerda el plan que hiciste ayer por la noche._

Hablar lo menos posible sobre mis raíces, no mencionar a mis hermanas — _por el momento_ — y tampoco decir que soy la líder de las PPG, si en Townsville vuelan las noticias, en Kansas viajarán más rápido. Hasta que pueda ver a mis hermanas sin sentirme traicionada, no quiero que nadie sepa quien soy.

Aterrizo unos metros antes de llegar a la escuela, detrás de unos arbustos, como si llegara por ese camino, trataré de ser lo más normal posible.

Al encontrarme frente a las puertas del campus retiro el fleco de mis ojos, quiero poder tener la mejor vista posible del lugar, los alumnos y el ambiente, exteriormente se ve mucho mejor que la otra en la que había aplicado, los estudiantes desprenden un aura muy diferente. Una que creí sólo yo podía desprender naturalmente.

—¡Bienvenida a tu primer día de escuela novata! —levanta el gafete que me entregaron al matricularme, específicamente me pidieron que lo usara sólo el primer día—. Aquí tienes tu horario y el mapa del campus, ¡hoy empieza el infierno más excitante de todos!

Parpadeo sorprendida por esas palabras, ¿el infierno más excitante? Suena a una buena motivación para iniciar el semestre, sigo caminando, dejando atrás al edecán que me dio mis papeles, quiero recorrer la escuela antes de ir a mi primera clase: física cuántica. Cuando el Profesor se ofreció a darme clases de ciencia avanzada — _por que las que me daban no eran suficiente_ — decidí que mi vida estaba ahí, en la investigación y las ciencias intensas. Todas las materias de mi carrera son las más pesadas, las más intensas, definitivamente este semestre va a ser un infierno.

 _¡No puedo esperar a que empiece!_

—¡Novata! Si lo que quieres es perderte sigue derecho, si lo que planeas es conocer la escuela da media vuelta —regreso sobre mis pasos hacia el estudiante que llamó mi atención. Toda su apariencia da la impresión de ser abogado, pero por la sonrisa de su rostro deduzco que es de una carrera de arte, ¿cuál de las dos será?—. Estas de turista, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada, ¿acaso te dedicas a salvar novatos?

—Bueno, si quieres perderte dentro de la Facultad de Salud, no te detengo, sigue caminando. Pero si quieres evitar perderte en el futuro sígueme, te ayudaré a conseguir eso —estrecho su mano cuando la extiende frente a mi. Su piel es suave, algo muy extraño en hombres—. Alexander Nikolaevich.

—Blossom Utonio —¿Nikolaevich? Le falta el acento para ser extranjero, pero su imagen es totalmente foránea. Cabello rubio platinado, ojos violetas, piel blanquísima y una sonrisa de ensueño, es lo que desea cualquier chica. Pero él parecía no fijarse en eso, seguía con la boca abierta, mirándome como si me hubieran sacado de algún programa especial.

—¿Utonio? ¿Así cómo _la_ hija del profesor Utonio? —la formulación de su pregunta me sorprende, se que en los últimos años mi padre ha ganado renombre en el mundo científico, sus investigaciones han hecho grandes aportaciones al mundo de la ciencia, es sólo que no creí que pudiera crear ese tipo de reacciones en los demás, creí que seguiría siendo algo oculto para todos. Confirmo las especulaciones de Alexander con un movimiento de cabeza—. Dios… he seguido la investigación de tu padre desde que sacó esa propuesta sobre la modificación genética en la sangre. Quiero decir; ¿realmente sería posible curar enfermedades con una pequeña modificación en la sangre? Eso podría salvar a muchas personas si tú padre logra estabilizar un suero.

¿Genética en la sangre? ¿Por qué tengo la fuerte sensación de que mi padre planea crear un suero del químico _X_? Y si fuera cierto que es lo que mi padre planea hacer, ¿qué actitud debería tomar yo ante eso? Mejor que nadie conozco los efectos que el químico puede tener en las personas, siendo mi persona y la de mis hermanas el resultado del mismo. Nuestros súper poderes son el resultado de ese químico que mi padre inventó, crear un suero no curará a nadie, todo lo contrario, los convertirá en lo mismo que yo.

Carraspeo suavemente para no dar la impresión de que no tenía ni idea de lo que mi padre está haciendo.

—Sí, ayudaría a muchos, pero creo que aún faltan años para que mi padre consiga llegar al resultado final —y le faltarán más si consigo persuadirlo de uno usar el químico _X_ —. ¿Vas a enseñarme la escuela o me consigo a otro guía turístico? —coloco las manos sobre mis caderas, queriendo dar la impresión de alguien que no va a quedarse todo el día esperando.

—¡Claro! Sígueme, el camino más rápido para conocer la escuela es por aquí —me ofrece un brazo y yo lo sujeto. Vaya, es una actitud que no creí ver en alguien así estos días, es muy posible que lo haga sólo por quedar bien ante la novata, puede que simplemente sea así su personalidad, jamás tendré la respuesta correcta mientras no realice la pregunta correcta.

El recorrido comenzó con el punto de mayor importancia de todos — _según Alexander_ —, la cafetería. Punto de reunión social entre los alumnos de todas las carreras, lugar perfecto para cambiar de aires si no querías relacionarte con los raritos que nunca faltan dentro de un grupo escolar, bla, bla, bla, personalmente, este sería el último lugar en el que quisiera estar, considerando mis clases y mi forma de ser, la biblioteca es mi cueva de la paz. Aparentemente, no es la siguiente parada en el recorrido.

Alexander me lleva por un pasillo que conecta la cafetería con el resto de los edificios de la escuela, según me dice, las escaleras que están frente a nosotros son las que llevan a la Facultad de Derecho, un complejo de aproximadamente cuatro edificios, en los que se incluyen tribunales para practicas escolares, y el auditorio. Lo que consigo entender es que no solamente el auditorio está aquí, sino también la sala de teatro para los alumnos que son parte del club.

Durante la siguiente media hora recorrimos los edificios, caminando por pasillos que los conectaban unos a otros sin la necesidad de estar bajando escaleras y cambiando de edificio, según Alexander, es un _secreto_ que sólo los verdaderos veteranos conocen, es la mejor forma de llegar a las clases sin perder tiempo ni hacer viajes innecesarios.

Todo este viaje me parece realmente interesante y de mucha ayuda, pero no he escuchado en ningún momento dónde están los laboratorios, todo lo que he visto ha sido los lugares por los que ha estado Alexander a lo largo de su carrera. Lo que me deja llegar a la conclusión de que Alexander está cursando la carrera de programador, porque me ha dicho por lo menos cinco veces, cuales son los pasillos que me llevan más rápido a los laboratorios de computo.

Reviso el reloj de mi muñeca para calcular la hora, todavía tengo tiempo antes de mi primera clase, necesito saber dónde queda la Facultad de Ciencias. Tiro del brazo de Alexander para pedirle que se detenga y me preste un poco de atención. Confundido, se gira para verme.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Bloss?

—Todo esto ha sido muy interesante hasta ahora y sé que no me perderé si algún día quiero visitar las otras facultades pero… —su ceño se frunce en el centro de su frente—, realmente entré a la carrera de Metafísica nuclear, y me encantaría saber dónde queda esa facultad.

La forma en que parpadea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos hasta su máxima capacidad provoca una sonrisa en mí. Es un chico muy impresionable, es fácil hacer que su gesto cambie por uno de sorpresa natural. Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de ocultar esa estúpida sonrisa.

—No das la apariencia de alguien de ciencia, creí que estarías en la carrera de diseño gráfico, como yo —toca su pecho con orgullo al decir esas palabras—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que era lo más lógico, sabiendo quién es tu padre puede que te apasione lo mismo que a él, ¿no es así? —asiento permitiéndome reír libremente. No creí que fuera algo tan oculto de saber—. Ven, por este pasillo llegamos a tu zona.

Sin ofrecerme un brazo esta vez, da vuelta a la izquierda en el pasillo en el que estamos. Diseño gráfico, me equivoque, no era lo que yo creía el verdadero motivo por el cuál mencionaba con tanto afecto los laboratorios de computo. Camino detrás de él, igualando mis pasos con los suyos para no pisarle los talones de manera accidental, un gesto que usualmente hago cuando voy con mis hermanas, vigilándolas desde atrás para cuidar que nada malo ocurra con ellas, o poder detenerlas en caso de que quieran empezar a pelear.

 _Mis hermanas_.

¿Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo en su primer día universitario?

Alexander vuelve a girar al llegar a unas escaleras, ahora a la derecha, sube los escalones que están en esa bifurcación y gira a la izquierda, bien, para llegar a mi zona hay que cruzar el verdadero laberinto. Ingenuamente creo que hay más vueltas por dar, me veo en mi profundo error cuando al dar ese giro a la izquierda se encuentra un largo camino de pasillos y escalones que llevan a muchos salones, los laboratorios están justo frente a mí, eso significa que los pisos superiores son los salones de clase.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y velocidad, si el amor a primera vista es real, acabo de tener un flechazo. La Facultad de Ciencias es incluso más hermosa de lo que era en la otra universidad, en la que están mis hermanas. Me llevo las manos al pecho para contener el dolor que provoca tanta emoción. Jamás había visto un lugar semejante, ni siquiera el laboratorio de mi padre.

—¿Enamorada?

—Flechada —respondo sintiendo mi voz como un gemido. No trato de ocultarlo, así debe de sentirse llegar al lugar al que perteneces—. Ahora entiendo porque tu voz sonaba tan suave cuando hablabas de los laboratorios de computo.

—Es imposible no emocionarse por algo que te apasiona —casi puedo imaginarlo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, alzándose de hombros para — _falsamente_ — quitarle importancia al asunto—. Para mí, esas computadoras son mi alma, es lo que vivo.

Cierro los ojos, llenando mis pulmones del aroma que los pulcros pasillos desprenden. Una solitaria lágrima de felicidad resbala por mi mejilla. La limpio sin abrir los ojos, quiero que el sentimiento perdure tanto tiempo como sea posible. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abro los ojos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que me dices… no puedo negarlo.

Durante los diez minutos que quedaron antes de que mi primera clase iniciara, Alexander se quedó conmigo. Recorriendo los cuatro edificios que comprenden la Facultad de Ciencias para que pudiera conocerla en cada rincón, incluso los cuartos más ocultos que tiene, por supuesto, no pude evitar hacer trampa y usar mis agudos sentidos para escuchar lo que pasaba detrás de sus puertas, ver a lo lejos que es lo que ocurría en las clases. En el momento en que sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase, suspiré, no podía contener más la necesidad de entrar a clase.

—Ve a clase, cerebrito. Nos estamos viendo —me extiende un papel con su nombre y teléfono celular. Una risa nerviosa escapa de mis labios, los cubro tan rápido como puedo para apagarla, primer día y ya hay alguien coqueteando conmigo. Levanto mis ojos para verlo, sonrojándome al ver que la sonrisa que me dedica es bastante sensual—. Llámame.

Asiento. No creo ser capaz de hablar sin tartamudear. Ya le llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

 _¡Rápido Blossom! Las clases empiezan_.

Levanto mi horario para ver dónde es mi primera clase. Salón 507-F, fácil, cruzo un pasillo subo dos pisos y ya estoy ahí, es lo que tiene ver la escuela antes de que inicie el primer día. Realizo el camino previamente marcado en mi mente, el salón debería ser el primero que vea al subir las escaleras, ya que el de abajo así es. ¡Bingo! Aquí está.

Corro a la puerta incapaz de contener la emoción un segundo más. Tal parece que alguien pensaba igual que yo, porque ambos chocamos antes de poder tocar la puerta, debido a la velocidad con la que yo iba, y la fuerza con la que impacté tropiezo y estoy por caer al suelo. Lo hubiera hecho, si no hubieran sujetado mi cintura para mantenerme sobre mis pies, mi cabello cayó sobre mis ojos y no pude ver al instante quien era.

—Joder… lo siento, no te vi lle… —las palabras se atoran en mi garganta cuando quito el cabello de mi rostro para ver a mi compañero de clase. Su expresión tan sorprendida como la mía. La última persona que imagine encontrarme en este lugar, en esta carrera, es la que sigue tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos cubiertas en tatuajes, para evitar que mi trasero toque el suelo—. Brick.

* * *

 **Hace unos años que no me paso por aquí, la escuela y una severa crisis de " _no inspiración_ " acabaron conmigo durante un tiempo. Pero, finalmente estoy aquí otra vez, trayendo una nueva historia para todos ustedes, como siempre** - _es lo único que subo_ **\- una historia de las PPG que se centra en Brick y Bombón. Tengo un problema, lo sé, pero mi mente no trabaja en otra cosa que no sean los líderes rojos.** **  
**

 **Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido interesante para ustedes, sobre todo porque no es el final feliz que había pensado al prinicpio, lo cambie al último minuto porque empezar con un cambio de actitud en Bombón era mucho mejor para la trama de la historia, en fin. Les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y a mí, que llevo más de dos años desaparecida de FF, con esta historia espero poder retomar mi actividad aquí, y en un fanfic que deje varado hace tiempo y varios me han pedido que continue. Con eso en mente he decidido volver.**

 **Ya saben como funciona esto, se les aprecia por leer las locuras de mi mente, por no matarme** - _espero que no lo hagan **-**_ **luego de volver después de años de ausencia. En fin, me despido de ustedes con un enorme abrazo y muchos besos. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **LD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos están reservados para sus respectivos creadores y autores, los personajes son propiedad de Craig McCracken. Está historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos. Los Oc que aparecen en la historia son de mi propiedad así como la trama de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Hago todo cuanto está en mi poder para no perder el control, mi cuerpo genera adrenalina que alimenta mi sangre para prepararse a la batalla, es la misma sensación que tenía todos los días durante diez años a lo largo de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Esa adrenalina que todo superhéroe tiene en su cuerpo antes de enfrentarse a los villanos, exactamente la misma sensación que tengo ahora, frente al hombre que aterrorizó mi vida durante años, el único hombre de ojos rojos que conozco, la única persona con la frialdad suficiente para tomar vidas inocentes sin dudar.

El único hombre que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza en más de un sentido por culpa de su mentalidad, el mismo que sigue sujetando mi cintura con su mano, manteniendo la mirada fija en mis ojos, sin parpadear. Lo más seguro es que al igual que yo, su cuerpo esté listo para atacar.

—Pinky —frunzo el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, solía llamarme de esa forma cuando teníamos cinco años—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Pinky? Deberías estar cuidando de tus hermanas —acerca su rostro al mío sonriendo, maldad, solo eso puedo ver en sus ojos—. ¿Acaso no ibas a trabajar de niñera? Después de todo, el negocio de súper heroína no te funcionó.

—Bueno a diferencia de ti —recorro su cuerpo con la vista, tratando de ser cínica y restar importancia a su persona, cuando lo cierto es… que el bastardo ha trabajado su cuerpo en los últimos tres años, desde que él y sus hermanos decidieron dejar la secundaria—, yo decidí que estudiar es lo mío, y no andar por ahí arruinando familias.

—¿Yo arruino familias? ¿Qué no eres tú a la que le arruinó la vida su novio? —abro los ojos sorprendida. No comprendo cómo es posible que él se haya enterado de algo así si no se encontraba en la ciudad. No trato de ocultar mi disgusto, quiero que sepa que no soy la misma niña buena de antes—. Esa es una cara muy propia de la salvaje, no tuya Pinky.

—Tal vez esté cansada de ser lo que todos quieren que sea, o lo que les convenga que sea. Sí, un idiota me engañó, gran problema, eso no va a detener mis estudios —coloco mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Retrocedo un par de pasos para fijar mi rosada vista en él, ha crecido mucho más de lo que recuerdo, y su cuerpo está cubierto en tatuajes—. Tampoco tú y tus manos largas.

Dicho eso, abro la puerta para entrar al salón, sin detenerme a ver si Brick va detrás de mí. Diviso un lugar vacío al centro del aula y es ahí a dónde me dirijo, solo espero que la suerte no se ponga en contra mía y sitúe a Brick en un lugar alejado al mío. Resisto la tentación de saludar a todos mis compañeros, la antigua Blossom lo hubiera hecho, la nueva Blossom que planeo crear no hará eso. Juego con mi flequillo obligándome a no mirar atrás.

Sé que Brick se sentó ahí, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi espalda, cuestionándome, juzgándome, preguntándose: ¿qué tragedia hizo que la perfecta Blossom cambiara? También me pregunto eso, yo también quiero saber porque el dolor me obligó a cambiar de esta forma. Sin embargo, la pregunta que da más vueltas en mi cabeza en este momento es otra, ¿qué hace Brick aquí? Él decidió que la escuela no es para él. Dejó eso muy en claro cuando Mojo Jojo los sedujo para ir junto a él y planear el mayor golpe que la ciudad de Townsville haya visto, después de eso, nadie volvió a verlo.

 _No volví a verlo después de eso_.

Rechinan las bisagras de la puerta, señal de que el profesor ha llegado. Dejo de jugar con mi cabello y veo al frente, una preciosa mujer de piernas largas y cabello negro está sentada sobre el escritorio, recorriendo la sala con sus ojos, no hay sonrisa en esa piel blanca, sus ojos no muestran felicidad ni nada de ella da la sensación de que puedas llevarte bien con ella.

 _Me da la impresión de que me llevaré bien con ella._

—Un grupo surtido, perfecto. Quiero que hagan equipo, empezaremos por ti, la pelirroja del centro, las personas a tu alrededor son tu equipo, felicidades. Chico de la esquina inferior izquierda, las chicas a tu alrededor son tu equipo. Castaña de mechas, los alumnos del fondo y del frente son tu equipo. Jugador de golf, costado izquierdo y derecho es el tuyo. Conózcanse, salúdense y decidan que van a hacer de proyecto final porque trabajaremos en él durante todo el semestre, cuando hayan decidido, díganme cual será y empezaremos con la clase —la primera sonrisa que dedica al grupo y acaba de aterrarme. Infierno, dijeron que este semestre sería un infierno para mí, vaya que tenían razón, primer día y ya hay que pensar en el proyecto final.

Los asientos a mi alrededor se dan la vuelta para quedar de frente a mí, de alguna forma, intento hacerme un espacio entre las sillas para no darle la espalda a nadie. Veo las caras de mis compañeros, mejor las voy recordando porque de aquí a lo que queda del semestre deberé verlos constantemente. Todos, desgraciadamente Brick forma parte de ese grupo. Sonríe hacia las chicas que integran el equipo, aunque ninguna de ellas reacciona, lo que cabe de esperar de mujeres científicas.

Primer día de clases oficialmente terminado. Debo decir que a pesar de la presencia de cierto Roudy rojo, pude disfrutarlo realmente, será mejor que lo haga de esta forma a partir de ahora porque hago equipo con él en una clase y está en todas mis clases, verlo tan seguido, como si volviera a la edad de cinco me pone nerviosa, no estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca de nuevo, su simple presencia hace que todo mi cuerpo enloquezca.

Después de Damien me prometí no volver a sentir algo así, la nueva Blossom no es alguien que se deja avasallar por esos sentimientos adolescentes. Lleno mis pulmones de aire y cruzo la correa de mi mochila sobre mi pecho, hora de volver a casa. Reviso el reloj de mi muñeca para cuidar la hora, tengo que hacer exactamente 20 minutos de vuelo si quiero llegar a casa para hacer la comida, Buttercup y Bubbles no van a cocinar para ellas sin quemar la cocina.

—¿Te vas ya? —volteo para ver la mano posada en mi hombro, sigo el camino de su brazo hasta ver el rostro de su dueño. Alexander. Sonríe mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, ¡mierda! Lo estoy haciendo otra vez—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—En realidad tengo que llegar temprano a hacer de comer para mis hermanas, tal vez mañana, Alex.

—Te llevo entonces, mi hermano va a venir, en el Cadillac de mi padre podemos llevarte.

No encuentro nada para decir en el instante, apenas tengo horas de conocer al hombre y ya ha despertado las mariposas que tenía congeladas en el estómago, reabasteciendo la planta de hormonas que creí Damien había llevado a la ruina. Carraspeo buscando estabilizar mi tono de voz, ya que no me siento en la fuerza suficiente para decir palabras coherentes.

—Agradezco tu oferta, pero debo pasar. Enserio ya debo irme.

De alguna forma que no presté atención a cuál fue, consigo que Alex acepte dejarme ir, pone los ojos en blanco como si realmente hubiera batallado mucho para tratar de convencerme, un gesto que debo decir, no me agradó en lo absoluto. No porque no lo hiciera ver jodidamente atractivo, sino porque es un gesto en el que estúpidamente habría caído víctima la Blossom del pasado. Me despido de él con un gesto de mano mientras camino para volver a perderme entre la multitud, necesito encontrar un lugar desde el cual nadie pueda verme salir volando hacia mi casa.

Las nubes juntándose sobre el sol para tapar la luz parece ser la oportunidad perfecta, salgo volando tan rápido como me es posible para ocultarme tras las nubes, sin fijarme en si esa particular estela rosa me delató. Mi única preocupación por el momento es volver a casa, enfrentarme a mis hermanas y tratar de hacer las paces con ellas rápido, antes de que el profesor venga a visitarnos el fin de semana y descubra que algo va mal entre nosotras.

Mi regreso es tranquilo y rápido, sin nadie mas que pueda volar es bastante rápido llegar, más si voy entre las nubes donde nadie me ve, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que volé entre las nubes, sintiendo el agua mojar mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente empapado, como si hubiera estado todo el día bajo la lluvia. Aunque la primera vez que lo hice fue con…

 _Mejor no pensar en eso, Blossom_.

Suavemente dejo caer mi cuerpo en el suelo, pocos metros lejos de mi punto de partida. Ver esa quebradura en el suelo me revuelve el estómago, la pérdida de mi control causó esto, un ataque de inmadurez que me vi incapaz de mantener a raya. Deberé trabajar en eso si quiero hacer las paces con mis hermanas. Suspiro acomodando el fleco sobre mis ojos, Butter y Bubbles ya deben de haber llegado, el garaje esta cerrado.

—¡Al fin llegas! —Buttercup sale de la cocina, con un pan a medio masticar metido en la boca—. ¿Qué vamos a comer? —frunzo los labios sin quitarme la mochila de encima, mi cuerpo está cubierto de agua por volar entre las nubes.

—Filete.

Por más que intento decir algo más y no dejar mi respuesta en una sola palabra, no puedo, el hecho de que Butter sólo se haya interesado en la comida me molesta. No debería, conozco a mi hermana y se que nada en el mundo la va a hacer cambiar de carácter, quizá sólo sea el hecho de que aún me siento traicionada, mis emociones siguen susceptibles a los más mínimos cambios, como si fuera una adolescente, puede que sean nada más hormonas alteradas y eventualmente se me pase.

 _Espero._

Mejor subo a cambiarme de ropa, les parecerá raro a mis hermanas verme mojada. Subo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, la única habitación que hay es la mía, la correa de la mochila se desliza por mi hombro hasta caer al suelo, escucharla crear un ruido seco como ese relaja la tensión en mis hombros, empiezo a quitarme la ropa mojada cuando siento un cosquilleo en la nuca.

En cuestión de segundos volteo la cabeza para ver a mi espalda, esperando ver a alguien ahí, por supuesto, no hay nadie. Sin embargo, me paso la mano por la nuca, quitándome esa sensación de encima, no me gusta tenerla, no me gusta ese cosquilleo, me recuerda a días del pasado donde las cosas eran mucho más felices que ahora.

 _Clava los pies en el presente, Blossom_.

Termino de cambiarme la ropa para volver rápido a la cocina, ¿qué debería preparar además del filete? Hamburguesas suena a una buena opción, sé que Butter no va a llenarse con sólo carne, estoy casi segura de ello. Aunque bueno, el filete toma tiempo para hacerse, podría pedir también una pizza y con eso asegurarme de que el estómago de mis hermanas estará totalmente lleno, como siempre, me preocupo más por Butter que por Bubbles, ella y su necesidad de tener las medidas ideales la llevan al extremo de no comer todo lo que le gusta.

Descuelgo el delantal de la cocina y ato los cordones a lo largo de mi cuerpo, será mejor que pida la pizza de una vez para que pueda estar lista cuando termine de cocinar, en el momento en que contesta la operadora — _con aquella voz cansada y llena de odio total al mundo_ —, puedo deducir que no soy la única llamada, debe ser cosa de todos los que trabajan todo el día detrás de un teléfono. Tratando de mantener la conversación lo más corta posible hago mi pedido, dos pizzas grandes una de peperoni y la otra vegetariana, esa que tiene aceitunas negras. La chica sólo hace sonidos afirmativos antes de tomar mis datos y finalmente colgar.

 _Vaya que odia su vida, ni siquiera me deseó un buen día._

Enciendo la estufa y preparo el sartén con aceite para calentarse, los filetes llevan fuera del congelador desde el día anterior, porque sé que mis hermanas no los sacarían por voluntad propia. Así que tuve que hacerlo de esta forma para poder hacer la comida sin problema.

Tres cuartos de hora después, la mesa ya está lista para sentarnos a comer, sólo falta la pizza para llamar a mis hermanas. Ha de ser cosa de suerte, porque cuando termino de quitarme el delantal tocan al timbre principal, bueno, aquí está el platillo final. Subo volando a mi habitación por la cartera, es más rápido volar que correr. Vuelvo a bajar, esta vez usando mis pies, no pregunté cuanto sería por la pizza, pero no debe ser mucho. Tocan por segunda vez.

—¡Ya voy! —acelero el paso para abrir, vaya que es impaciente el servicio. Giro el pomo y tiro de la puerta hacia el interior. Mierda… este no es mi día.

—Bloss…som —muerdo mi lengua para decir absolutamente nada, bastante malo es saber que Brick va conmigo a la escuela, pero que sea el tipo que entrega la pizza en la zona es incluso peor, froto mi frente en un intento de no hacer gestos—. Son $24.90 por las pizzas.

Obviamente, él tampoco quiere hablar demasiado ni verme demasiado, no es de sorprender. Saco 35 dólares de la cartera y se los entrego, es mucha más propina de lo que alguien daría, me costará mucho quitarme ese hábito de dar más de lo necesario.

—Sabes que no necesitas…

—Toma el dinero y vete, Brick, por favor.

Vamos, aprender a llevarme bien con alguien con quien no he tratado por varios años será todo un reto, sabiendo que en el pasado tuvimos más riñas de las que cualquiera pudo haber tenido con su amigo de la escuela, porque claro, él, líder de los Roudy, y yo, líder de las PowerPuff, la naturaleza dictó que debíamos odiarnos. Bueno, la naturaleza y nuestros creadores.

Por el gesto que hace al ver el dinero en sus manos puedo deducir que esta incómodo, se quita la gorra de su cabeza y alborota su cabello, del mismo color que el mío, del mismo largo, casi cuesta creer que somos dos personas diferentes. Vuelve a poner su inseparable gorra en su lugar y guarda el dinero, al hacer eso puedo tener una mejor vista de los tatuajes en sus brazos, el único que consigo identificar es un tigre.

—Provecho —da media vuelta y sube a su motocicleta. Por alguna razón, no puedo entrar a la casa hasta que ha desaparecido de la calle.

—¡La cena esta lista! —grito al interior de la casa llamando a mis hermanas, mientras más pronto comamos, antes podré subir a mi habitación para ver si ya han creado el grupo para el proyecto que me han dejado el día de hoy. Cierro la puerta, Butter ya está en la mesa golpeando la madera con los cubiertos.

Sabe perfectamente que odio que haga eso, como si yo fuera la responsable de alimentarla. Frunzo los labios al llegar a la mesa y dejar la pizza sobre ella, los filetes ya están en los platos y los vasos también están llenos, y aún así, ella actúa como si no hubiera comida en la mesa.

—Sigue así, y mañana vas a cocinar tú —la señalo con la mano acusatoriamente, en ese instante se queda callada y deja de golpear la mesa. Las tres conocemos sus habilidades en la cocina, pero con tal de obligarla a dejar de actuar de esa forma, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a comer su comida.

—Lo siento, Bloss, era broma.

El plan había sido terminar de cenar y subir para ponerme con la tarea que me habían dejado, pero en lugar de eso, subí a tomar un baño, un largo y merecido baño. Mi primer día de clases fue mucho más pesado de lo que imaginé. Un largo y relajante baño es justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme y de esa forma poder concentrarme mejor en mi tarea ahora que tengo tiempo para ella.

La pantalla de mi teléfono muestra un aproximado de 300 mensajes, todos de un grupo llamado _NitroTeam_ , obviamente, mi equipo para el proyecto final de la clase de física cuántica, bueno, me tomará un rato leer todos los mensajes, descifrar que es lo han querido transmitir para todos con aquella cantidad de palabras. Al abrir la conversación lo primero que veo son los números agregados, seis en total, entre ellos el de Brick.

Suspiro y dejo caer la toalla de mi cabeza. Me recuesto en la cama para poder leer tranquilamente todos los mensajes, los primeros no son más que discusiones sin sentido sobre quien es quien, la participación de Brick es prácticamente nula, apenas ha dicho nada, casi al final de la conversación finalmente hay algo interesante, "¿qué haremos de proyecto?" en ese momento las respuestas son más interesantes, cada quien suelta distintas ideas sobre algo que han deseado hacer desde hace tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, hago mi primera aparición en la plática.

 _ **Bloss:**_ _me agrada la idea de Jay, no tiene relación con la clase, pero es en efecto un proyecto apasionante, una galaxia en un tanque de agua, usar el metal para crear colores y movimiento, personalmente, me gusta._

 _ **Alice:**_ _¡Lo mismo dije yo! Contigo somos cuatro apoyando la idea. Los dos que dijeron que no pierden por mayoría de votos._

 _ **Kyle:**_ _Pero no tiene relación a la clase, la maestra definitivamente no va a dejarnos hacerlo, Alice._

 _ **Alice:**_ _B dijo que si, y J dio la idea, como equipo hay que apoyarnos, fin de la discusión._

¿B, J? Vaya manera más curiosa para referirse a los demás, y esa personalidad tan efusiva y mandona que tiene, me da la impresión de que me llevaré muy bien con ella, Alice.

Seguimos charlando, discutiendo sobre lo que sería de nuestro proyecto, al menos, durante diez minutos más, después de eso nos dedicamos más a conocernos un poco más, hablando de banalidades que surgían con cualquier cosa, desde lo mala que era la comida de la cafetería que estaba frente a la escuela, hasta el clima favorito de cada uno, sorpresivamente, Brick se unió a la conversación, me cuesta decirlo pero… me agrada charlar con él de esta forma.

Eventualmente, la noche nos alcanzó y uno a uno, todos terminamos retirándonos para dormir.

 _Por alguna razón, no comprendo cual —_ creo que no quiero hacerlo _—, siento como mi cuerpo cae pesado sobre una superficie suave. Es como si volara sobre las nubes para luego recostarme en ellas, sabiendo que eventualmente alguien llegará para despertarme._

 _Sólo que no estoy sobre una nube, tampoco estoy sobre tierra, me encuentro recostada sobre el amplio mar azul, el que separa Townsville de la isla de los monstruos, aquel que día con día durante toda mi infancia protegí. El día de hoy, sirve como una suave y amplia cama que soporta mi cuerpo. Los rayos del sol calientan mi piel, es igual a una caricia sobre mi mejilla, como si alguien…_

— _Despierta bella durmiente._

Despierto con un sobresalto.

Me llevo una mano al pecho para comprobar mi pulso, no consigo contar más de tres pulsaciones seguidas, es como si mi corazón fuera a explotar por la velocidad con la que bombea sangre a mi cuerpo, hago un esfuerzo por respirar y controlarme. Para eliminar esta horrible sensación de pánico, la sensación de no saber que es lo que va a ocurrir a continuación, una sensación que quiero eliminar de mi cuerpo para bien.

 _No fue nada más que un sueño, sólo un sueño._

Alboroto mi cabello al pasar mi mano sobre él, estoy sudando como langosta en su jugo, para haber sido sólo un sueño, causó más impacto sobre mi del que puedo admitir, se sintió muy real.

Mejor prepararme para la mañana de una vez, de lo contrario se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela. Ánimo Blossom, ahora o nunca. Pateo las cobijas y doy un salto al mismo tiempo, de otra forma no seré capaz de salir de esta patética parálisis emocional, bueno, toca bajar a hacer el desayuno. Mejor lo hago de una buena vez para comer tranquilamente, nada muy elaborado ni muy ostentoso, Bubbles de todas formas no va a comerlo si tiene algo de carne o grasa y Butter va a comer hasta vaciar la alacena, ¿para que esforzarme con algo que no van a disfrutar?

El mejor desayuno americano que pueda ofrecerse a alguien, huevo con tocino y café negro, al menos para mí.

—¿Ese es todo el desayuno, Blossy? —inclino mi taza sobre mis labios para beber el café. Alzo los ojos hacia Bubbles luego de poner la taza sobre la mesa, sonrío con tranquilidad y dulzura, las paces se hacen con intensión y demostrando que quieres hacerlas.

—Al menos es mi desayuno, sí —sus rubias cejas se concentran en el centro de su frente—. ¿Acaso ibas a comer el tocino o el huevo? Porque, según he visto en tu nueva dieta, apenas e ingieres proteínas —doy un sorbo al café, deleitando aquel sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo—. Hay vegetales en el refrigerador por si quieres prepararte algo de tu agrado.

No llego a identificar todas las palabras que intenta vocalizar, sólo puedo ver los movimientos de sus labios y los gestos de sus manos, si quiere comunicarme algo, no lo está logrando. Segundos después de que Bubbles se rindiera y entrara con decisión a la cocina, Buttercup ha bajado, mostrando su cabello alborotado y levantado en todas direcciones, como si una vaca lo hubiera lamido mientras dormía para darle ese aspecto.

Rascando su cabeza como de costumbre se deja caer sobre una de las sillas en la mesa, su aspecto no podría ser más desaliñado, en realidad, sí que puede, al menos se puso bragas para bajar a desayunar. Permanece de esa forma hasta que es capaz de abrir completamente los ojos, recorre la mesa en busca de un festín de comida.

—¿Significa que puedo comer la carne del congelador? —levanto mi teléfono cuando lo veo vibrar junto a mi plato—. ¿Blossom?

—Mientras no vengas conmigo a quejarte por el dolor de barriga, adelante.

¿Quién podrá enviarme un mensaje a esta hora? Aunque desbloqueó la pantalla, no reconozco el número, el mensaje es incluso más extraño, no son palabras concretas son sólo… la primera letra de cada palabra está en mayúsculas, uniendo cada una de ellas se forma el verdadero mensaje:

 _¿Podemos hablar?_

La respuesta es no. Sin importar quién haya mandado el mensaje no pienso darle la oportunidad de hablar, haré como si no hubiera recibido nunca nada, eliminar de los mensajes recientes, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido. En el momento en que bajo mi teléfono de vuelta a la mesa Bubbles hace su aparición con un coctel de frutas, Butter, contra todo pronóstico, calentó la carne. Quemó, es el verbo correcto.

Le doy puntos por al menos haberlo intentado.

—¡Provecho! —fue lo dijo antes de empezar a comer. Por lo menos, tres de las seis piezas de carne que tiene están mordidas de un lado, comprueba lo que sospeché, Buttercup mordió la carne cruda para ver si le gustaba el sabor.

Hay cosas que realmente nunca cambian.

Atravieso el tocino con el tenedor y me lo llevo a la boca. Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar pero decido ignorarlo. En estos momentos mi desayuno es mucho más importante que mensajes encriptados, Buttercup es la única que parece darse cuenta del teléfono que baila la manzanilla por la mesa mientras vibra sin cesar, arquea una ceja dedicándome una mirada fija. Giro los ojos hacia ella tratando de parecer inexpresiva, pero por la insistencia de esa ceja sé que no va a dejar de verme hasta que hable.

—¿Qué? Estoy comiendo, no voy a atender mientras esté comiendo.

Encoge los hombros. Reconciliarse es más complicado de lo que imaginé.

Tras haber acabo mi desayuno, recojo mis platos y los llevo a la tarja para lavarlos, si lo hago de una vez, en la tarde que llegué no habrá mucho que lavar.

Hora de vestirme y tomar mi mochila para ir a la escuela, me apetece tomar el autobús el día de hoy, será mejor que me apure para tomarlo a tiempo.

—¡Blossy! —giro sobre mis talones para ver a Bubbles. Quita la servilleta de sus piernas y se pone de pie—. Los Roudy están en la ciudad, ayer vimos a Boomer y Butch en el campo que está detrás de la escuela, es posible que Brick también esté con ellos.

No es posible, Brick asiste a la escuela conmigo y toma las mismas clases que yo. Además, hacemos equipo para el proyecto de fin de semestre, lo que significa que voy a tener que verlo casi todo el tiempo.

O al menos, eso quisiera decirles. Realmente es lo que quiero decir, pero las palabras se encuentran atoradas en mi garganta, encontrándome incapaz de pronunciarlas o si quiera tratar, una parte de mí debe de querer probar, experimentar que se siente mantener un secreto que sólo tú conoces y que no vas a rebelar a nadie.

—Eso es mala suerte, por lo menos yo puedo decir que no he visto a Brick ni en pintura desde hace años —ahora entiendo porque mis hermanas consiguieron mentirme con tanta facilidad, es realmente fácil hacerlo cuando sabes que no hay nadie que pueda contradecir tu versión—. Gracias por decirme Bubby, habrá que estar alertas en ese caso.

Las mejillas de mi pequeña hermana se colorearon de rosa al escuchar el sobre nombre, uno que inventé para ella hace años, luego de que Boomer le cortara una de sus coletas para ganar una apuesta con sus hermanos, fue en ese día, y no antes ni después, que Bubbles se volvió realmente unida a mí. El día en que enfrente a los tres imitadores de color oscuro para defender a mi hermana, claro que lo hacía por cualquiera, pero con ella fue diferente ese día.

Bubbles había llevado un dibujo para la exposición de la clase de arte, pero la maestra lo rechazó por ser "inapropiado para el tema", por supuesto, aún teníamos nueve años en ese entonces y la exposición era acerca de la sexualidad en la época actual, por supuesto que la flor sonriente de Bubbles no era apta para esa exposición, y aunque la maestra se lo dijo de la mejor manera posible, no pudo evitar que mi hermana soltara a llorar durante horas.

Me tomó mucho poderla encontrar para que dejara de llorar y convencerla de salir de su escondite, para que después de eso Boomer usara su visión calórica para cortar una de sus coletitas, todavía puedo escuchar en la parte trasera de mi cabeza las risas de sus hermanos, los gorgojos que siempre han caracterizado a Butch al reírse y la fría, cínica y ronca risa de Brick, si cierro los ojos y me concentro puedo escucharlos.

Fue después de que congelara sus pies al suelo con mi aliento que me llevé lejos a Bubbles para poder calmarla, _Bubby_ fue el nombre que use para que dejara de llorar, le gustó y me pidió — _me exigió_ — que desde ese día la debía llamar Bubby.

—¿Algo va mal, Bloss?

—No, en lo absoluto. Subo, aún tengo que prepararme para la escuela.

Creo entender porque las personas odian el transporte público, hay demasiadas personas presionando sus bolsos enormes contra uno, además de codos que te golpean y no les importa, pies que pasan sobre los tuyos, definitivamente ninguno de ellos conoce las palabras "permiso" y "perdón", además… nunca se sabe cuántos se han bañado y cuantos no. Hay un terrible olor que me ha estado perturbando desde hace unos minutos, pero no tengo idea de dónde proviene.

Menos mal que voy sentada, sería realmente fastidioso ir de pie y que alguien decidiera intentar pasar sobre mí. O quizá algo peor. Menos mal que sólo me quedan dos estaciones para poder bajar. Luego de eso caminar unas cuantas calles y finalmente estaré en mi maravillosa y hermosa escuela. Aquella que es tan perfecta para mí como lo soy yo para ella.

Trabajosamente consigo ponerme de pie, pidiendo permiso y viendo el piso que hay debajo de mí, logro llegar a la puerta, en el momento en que el autobús se detuvo en la parada, salte nada más se abrieron las puertas, última vez que hago esto. Mañana volveré a volar.

—¡B! —no me dio tiempo de girarme cuando un par de brazos cayeron sobre mis hombros y luego toda una persona sobre mi cuerpo. La chica que me abraza frota su mejilla contra la mía—. Sabía que no me habías visto en el bus así que decidí mejor hablarte fuera de él, vayamos juntas a la escuela, tenemos las mismas clases, ¿recuerdas?

Frunzo los labios antes de poder darle nombre—. Alice, ¿cierto? —asiente guiñándome un ojo y haciendo un signo de paz con la mano.

—¡La misma! Te vi desde que subiste al autobús, pero no recordaba tu nombre, así que hice una lista de todas las personas que vi el día de ayer y entre ellos estaba tu número telefónico, de la conversación es _Wa_ , así que por simple reducción tú eres B, la chica que apoyo el proyecto y nos dio la victoria con los votos —quiero preguntar algo, pero ella me calla levantando una mano frente a mí—. Memoria fotográfica, no hay nada que no pueda recordar sólo de verlo. Así llegué a tu nombre —sonrío ante aquella determinación.

—Entonces, si yo soy B tú serás A, acorde a tu reducción de nombres.

—¡Me encanta! —vuelve a echarme los brazos al cuello. Se apoya en la punta de sus pies para poder igualar mi altura, lo que significa que es realmente pequeña si yo soy alta para ella—. Andando entonces, quiero conocer al profesor de Astrofísica.

* * *

 **¡De vuelta por aquí!  
**

 **No me tomó tanto tiempo como imaginé... no confío en que esto duré mucho tiempo, pero a ver que ocurre con el paso del tiempo.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron una vuelta por el fic, por darle una oportunidad y por haber dejado su review, de verdad apreció que hayan apoyado el primer capítulo, me alegra que les gustara y les haya dejado la intriga.**

 **Hay varias cosillas que se explican en este capítulo, no muchas obviamente, si no, ¿qué les doy luego? A lo que me dijeron unos sobre la reacción de Bombón... tiene sus motivos para haber reaccionado de esa forma, además, cuándo sepán todo el transfondo que hay detrás, no sé si van a seguir pensando lo mismo.**

 **Sobre Brick, Brick sigue siendo Brick después de todo, sí, va a ser un poco más "maduro" de lo que era antes, pero seguirá teniendo un poco de su escencia natural, como tal vez hayan podido darse cuenta al principio. Sí, ya sé que me van a decir "demasiada mala suerte para un día", digánlo si quieren, es mal Karma XD**

 **Gracias otra vez por haberse dado el tiempo de leer, ojala este capítulo también les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un gran saludo desde mis calurosos paramos de la ciudad.**

 **LD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PPG y todos sus personajes son proiedad de Craig McCracken, esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el placer de escribir. Los Oc's de la historia y la trama son completamente mi invención.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Jamás me consideré una chica popular. Es cierto que siempre era el tema de conversación de alguien, pero no por la razón correcta, o la más lógica. Si la gente nunca dejó de hablar de mí, fue porque era yo quien les salvaba el trasero, porque de no haber sido por mí, hubieran reprobado en la escuela. Si yo no hubiese convencido a sus profesores de que les dieran prórroga en todo, la mitad de las personas que hablaban de mi hubieran reprobado.

 _Si no hubiera sido por mí._

Algo que tengo decidido no va a repetirse ahora. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a depender de mi para sobrevivir en la escuela. Amigos, todos los que sea posible soportar, admiradores, ninguno. La mala experiencia me ha enseñado el daño que pueden provocar en mí y, honestamente, me siento muy incómoda cuando alguien hace cosas que no debería por mi sólo para caerme en gracia, me siento Princesa Morebucks cuando hacen eso.

—¡Tierra llamando a B! —Alice agita una mano frente a mis ojos.

Parpadeo rápidamente para salir del trance. Los ojos azules de Alice me miran fijamente por debajo de su libro, inclinada sobre la mesa. Mantiene la mirada fija y siento la presión de no parpadear para no perder contra ella. Aunque pierdo al final. Froto mis ojos con los puños, necesito que vuelvan a humectarse.

—¡Victoria! Tres de tres, eso me convierte en la reina de las miradas.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme?

Bajo las manos y recargo mi espalda en la silla. Subo una pierna al asiento y la abrazo contra mi pecho, las clases de hoy son en laboratorio, pero hasta que terminen de darle mantenimiento no habrá clases, en otras palabras, estamos matando el día. Alice dijo que sería buena idea recorrer el campus, conocerlo y adivinar a que carrera pertenecen todos. Yo no pude oponerme, porque dado que me encontró en el autobús no pude despegarme de ella, también toma todas mis clases, igual que Brick.

El cual, no ha realizado su aparición en la escuela, yo llamo a eso un poco de suerte en un día de mal karma. Los otros dos chicos del equipo también se nos unieron luego de un momento, con ellos sólo comparto dos clases más, lo cual me parece curioso considerando que veo a varios en otras clases.

Jason llegó primero, nos topamos con él luego de descubrir que no tendríamos clase hoy, se acercó y alzó tímidamente la mano para saludar, agradeciendo haberle apoyado en su idea, Alice le palmeó — _golpeó_ — el hombro para hacerle saber que su propuesta la había enamorado. Entonces se sentó con nosotras en la biblioteca y se unió a la plática de banalidades sobre actos vergonzosos de la preparatoria que ahora nos causan risa.

Nos sorprendió a Alice y a mi escuchar que Jason sufrió abuso escolar durante la secundaria, y que en consecuencia su preparatoria la hizo en casa, con maestros privados, casi todos dan clase en el campus, fue por eso que aplicó a esta escuela. No da la apariencia de ser alguien que haya recibido abuso escolar, se desempeña realmente bien con las personas y no parece tener problemas para hacer amigos. Quizá la escuela en casa le ayudó.

Kyle llegó hace poco, cuando la biblioteca se llenó y nos movimos a la cafetería. En realidad, nosotros invadimos su mesa, porque se le veía muy entretenido con la nariz metida en su portátil. Y no levantó la vista por que nos sentamos, sino porque Alice cerró la pantalla aplastando sus dedos en el proceso. Gruñó y maldijo hasta que se agotó a los santos de todas las religiones posibles. Luego respiró profundo y volvió a levantar su monitor, regresando a sus asuntos. Se une a la conversación momentáneamente, no lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Alice quería probar que nadie le gana en una guerra de miradas —Jason parecía tener los ojos un poco hinchados—. Nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos y se nos quedó mirando así sin más.

Sólo Kyle parecía inmutado por aquella confrontación.

—Quería probar que soy invencible —Recarga su mejilla sobre sus nudillos y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mi—. ¿En qué pensabas, B? Parecías algo distante.

Miro a otro lado tratando de evitar la pregunta, podría mentir, decir algo que jamás ocurrió y así evitarme un momento incómodo… pero en un futuro volverá a preguntar y no posee mentir sobre lo mismo.

—Yo… pensaba en algo que pasó, hace tiempo en la escuela —Me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia. Realmente no me importa, y no es el recuerdo lo que me perturba, si no las personas que ese recuerdo involucra.

—¿Incluye a Brick? —mi vaso cae de mis manos nada más escuchar ese nombre. Jason y Kyle nos miran expectantes, esperando a que se desvele el secreto que oculta el tono blanco de mi piel y la agitación de mi corazón. Bueno, yo también espero llegar a esa respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Trato de aparentar normalidad, lo cual es imposible porque mi vaso se cayó a la mesa y lo poco de contenido que tenía se derramó. No hay nada con lo que pueda fingir desinterés.

—¿Hablas enserio? —la ceja de Alice se alza hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. Esa rubia ceja que se pierde con el tono de su piel—. Es obvio que tú y él se conocen de antes, no soy estúpida, B, me doy cuenta de esas cosas. No actúan como alguien que acaba de conocerse —me mira inquisitivamente, como si sólo así pudiera desenmascarar todos mis secretos—. Me di cuenta ayer de la tensión que había alrededor de ustedes, por querer fingir que no se conocen en lo absoluto deberían practicarlo un poco más, aunque tú no lo mirabas para nada, él definitivamente no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Durante las cinco clases que tuvimos ayer, a cada cosa que él dijera, por muy estúpida o inteligente que fuera, ponías los ojos en blanco y suspirabas dejando caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre la silla, lo cual, si me preguntas, haría alguien con un _amigo_ al que no soporta, exactamente lo mismo que hiciste durante todo el día. Eso sin contar, claro, que a cada clase que íbamos mirabas por encima de su hombro para asegurarte de que no te estuviera siguiendo, cuando comprobabas que era así, gruñías y presionabas el arco de tu nariz, por pura lógica y por eliminación de factores llegué a la conclusión de que se conocen desde antes, y que su separación no fue en los mejores términos, por eso sigues con esa mirada que ruega no volverte a toparte con él.

Totalmente sin habla.

Mientras que yo trato de asimilar todo lo que Alice dijo, ella se ha puesto de pie para ir a por otra bebida a la máquina, con total tranquilidad y calma.

¿Realmente había actuado tan predecible? ¿Acaso no me había esforzado durante todo el día en pretender que no conocía a ese tipo de ningún lado? Aparentemente, no.

Nada de lo que creí hacer bien para conseguir que nadie sospechará no resultó para nada… a menos que sólo haya sido ella la que llegó a esa conclusión, lo acaba de decir, se fijó hasta en el más mínimo detalle, tal vez sólo sea perceptiva, hasta ahí. Preocuparme por un volcán dormido sería lo mismo que tratar de ganar una pelea contra un huracán, hay cosas que es más sencillo aceptar y dejar pasar.

Alice vuelve a la mesa en pocos segundos, pone frente a mí una lata de _coca_ , me dedica una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse. Extraño. Primero suelta toda esa sarta de palabrería y detalles y luego un refresco, ¿qué clase de chica es ella?

—¿Y bien? —parpadea impaciente. Por lo visto no se va a quedar tranquila si no digo que conozco a Brick como ya ha afirmado.

 _Mejor terminar con esto_.

—Asistimos juntos a la secundaria, era un grano en el culo para todo el mundo, creí que me había librado de él cuando desapareció.

Empino la lata para empezar a beber, sin importarme realmente la rasposa sensación que el gas me deja en la garganta, simplemente quiero concentrarme en algo diferente. Empiezo a comprender el sentimiento de los condenados, que te interroguen sobre algo que has hecho es realmente incómodo y deja una enorme presión sobre tus hombros.

—¡Venga, hasta el fondo! —una mano cae sobre mi espalda con fuerza. El refresco se atora a medio camino y me veo obligada a escupir la mayor parte de su contenido. Comienzo a toser sosteniendo mi pecho con una mano, jamás había tenido una sensación tan horrible como está.

Alice me extiende una servilleta para poder limpiarme, sus ojos mirando fijamente a mí espalda.

—¿Qué mierda te ocurre? —grito furiosa. Doy vuelta esperando encontrar a Brick detrás de mí, porque sé, muy en el fondo sé que sigue siendo el mismo niño inmaduro que le gusta molestar a los demás, sigue siendo el mismo idiota.

Los ojos que me sonríen al darme la vuelta no son rojos. Son violetas.

No es Brick quien me golpeó en la espalda. Es Alexander.

Mi quijada toca el suelo al verlo. Cubro mi boca con una mano, incapaz de contener un ataque de risa nerviosa. Las carcajadas salen de mi boca una tras otra, en cuestión de segundos me empieza a doler el estómago y las lágrimas invaden mis ojos. Más risas se unen a la mía, me pregunto si es porque mi risa es contagiosa o por la patética escena que estoy dando.

Las manos de Alexander me sujetan por los hombros y me agitan hasta que me veo en la capacidad de respirar y detenerme. Me sostengo a sus brazos y recargo mi frente en su pecho, respirando a grandes bocanadas, tanto que siento como se expanden mis pulmones hasta volverse doloroso.

—¿Se te pasó ya? —asiento levantando mi pulgar. Yergo la espalda y sacudo la cabeza hacia los lados, necesito que mis ideas vuelvan a organizarse, tener todo en orden y recobrar la compostura. Mantengo mi respiración constante, siento mi cara caliente, debe ser por el color rojo que adopta mi piel al reír de esa forma.

—Sí, lo lamento, contesté por instinto y no pensé qué… mejor voy a callarme o tendré otro ataque de nervios.

—¿Y las presentaciones, B?

Carraspeo para aclararme la garganta. Vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa y le ofrezco a Alexander la silla junto a mí, se deja caer en ella y alza una mano hacia mis compañeros. Alice es la única que parece cómoda con la situación, Jason y Kyle siguen recorriéndolo con la mirada, buscando algún detalle en su físico, aunque eso puede que sólo sea una alucinación mía.

—Alex, ellos son Jason, Kyle y Alice, compañeros de equipo en una clase, y Alice toma todas las clases conmigo, chicos, Alexander, diseñador gráfico.

Jamás creí que un momento incómodo y vergonzoso podría volverse uno más tranquilo y relajado, fue cuestión de segundos para que Kyle comenzara una conversación más relajada con Alex, al parecer, aquello que tanto lo tenía con la nariz pegada en su portátil era un juego en línea, no quiero preguntar por el nombre, es muy probable que me llame la atención y quiera jugarlo, y es muy probable que me vuelva un poco adicta.

 _Realmente adicta_.

Motivo justo para no indagar sobre lo que están haciendo, mejor seguir mi platica inicial con Alice y Jason, aquellos recuerdos vergonzosos de la escuela que ahora parecen divertidos. Alice, por todos los medios posibles trata de hacerme hablar sobre la relación que tenía con Brick, Jason parece apiadarse de mí y cambia el tema de conversación, volvemos al proyecto de la galaxia en un tanque, aunque Kyle y Brick no estén para seguir la conversación.

Eventualmente la cafetería empieza a vaciarse, Jason y Kyle se despiden luego de unos minutos para ir a clase, al parecer ellos son similares a Alice y yo, todas sus clases están juntos. 40% segura de que Alexander también va a despedirse pronto para volver a clase, no quiero, me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

 _Joder, lo estoy haciendo otra vez_.

¡Bueno ya, a la mierda! Me gusta, sí, estoy dispuesta a volver a ser la vieja Blossom si eso me da la posibilidad de estar más tiempo con él.

—¿Qué clases has tenido hoy, Alex? —agito mi bolsa para sacar las papas y esparcirlas sobre la mesa, Alexander toma una y se la lleva a la boca, al hacerlo sonríe, en su mejilla se crea un hoyuelo que se me hace, sinceramente, irresistible.

—He estado fuera todo el día, hay un proyecto que debo entregar y decidí ponerme a trabajar en ello —ensancha la sonrisa en sus labios destruyendo otra papa con los dientes.

—¿De qué es tu proyecto? —Alice también se une al asalto de mis papas fritas.

—Comencé a trabajar como _freelance_ hace un par de años, estaba en una extrema necesidad económica así que pensé que sería una excelente oportunidad para ganar experiencia laboral y todo eso. Y una cosa llevó a otra, en fin, Coco Chanel va a lanzar un nuevo perfume y me contrataron para hacer el diseño de la publicidad. Así que… llevo todo el día en una entrevista con los ejecutivos.

La papa frita que planeaba comer a continuación cae de mis manos hacia la mesa. Puedo escuchar con claridad como la mente de Alice trabaja a una velocidad impresionante para tratar de llegar a la conclusión más lógica. Al voltearme a ella para buscar su reacción, es exactamente la misma que debo tener yo.

Sacude la cabeza un par de veces antes carraspear y atorar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Con una mano aparta las papas de su camino, devolviéndolas a la bolsa y la bolsa dentro de su mochila, recarga los codos en la mesa, el peso de su cuerpo la impulsa al frente para ver más de cerca el rostro de Alex. Quien retrocedió en la silla hasta que su espalda toca el respaldo.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta sale atropellada de sus labios.

—¿Coco Chanel? ¿Estás hablando jodidamente de _la_ Coco Chanel?

Alexander asiente con la cabeza, sujetándose a los brazos de la silla, como si realmente le preocupara que Alice pudiera hacerle algo. Sinceramente, a mí también me lo parece, puede que sea una simple humana con la estatura de un _gnomo_ , pero sé de lo que son capaces los humanos, por eso creo que realmente podría hacerle daño.

—Sí, la empresa. Más específicamente la principal de Francia. ¿Por qué?

Mi cuerpo reacciona generando la mayor cantidad de adrenalina que haya sentido jamás, brinco de mi asiento de manera instintiva para rodear la cintura de Alice. El metal de la silla resuena en la desolada cafetería al caer, al igual que los gruñidos de Alice, forcejando por liberarse de mi agarre, extiende sus brazos en un vano intento por alcanzar a Alexander.

—¡Alice por favor tranquilízate!

—¿Siempre actúa de esta forma? —trato de sonreír al escuchar la pregunta de Alex. La formuló mientras ocultaba la risa de su voz, la reacción de Alice es muy similar a la rabieta que tendría un niño cuando sus padres le dicen que no le van a comprar el carrito de carreras que pidió para su cumpleaños.

—No estoy segura, apenas llevo dos días de conocerla.

Frunce el ceño moviendo la cabeza, es un gesto que usualmente veo en mi hermana, en Buttercup, antes de que levante la mano y alce el dedo medio para demostrar su inconformidad con mis decisiones.

—Muy bien —relaja los músculos de su cuerpo y cambia de posición en la silla, Alice deja de forcejear después de que lo hace, también accede a sentarse tranquilamente.

Es complicado decir si es verdad eso de no querer atacar otra vez, por seguridad, luego de levantar mi silla la pongo junto a la de Alice, de esa forma podré evitar que quiera saltar sobre la mesa otra vez, respira profundamente y vuelve a carraspear. Es algo que hace siempre antes de decir algo, ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento, es sólo que tengo una peligrosa adicción a los productos de Chanel. Por favor, continua con lo que estabas diciendo.

Durante media hora más, Alexander nos explicó en qué consistía su trabajo, no fue claro en el sentido especifico de la palabra, tiene un contrato de privacidad y, hasta que la campaña no esté terminada no puede hablar sobre ella con nadie. Yo creo que es un verdadero desperdicio, si estuviera en esa situación me resultaría muy complicado no hablar de la campaña con todos, de esa forma pueden hacer el pre-pedido o incluso decirles a sus amigos para que el día de la gran venta vayan a comprar antes de que se agote la mercancía.

En fin, soy yo.

Antes de que el reloj marcara las dos con quince minutos, Alex se levanta apresuradamente para despedirse, se despide de una forma muy seca de Alice, sólo sacudiendo su mano. Pero no lo hizo así conmigo, no señor, antes de marcharse besa mi mejilla y me regala una sonrisa, entonces sale de la cafetería a dónde sea que lo necesiten.

No puedo creer que pasó lo que acaba de pasar.

 _De verdad pasó_.

Mientras yo estoy tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, sabiendo que mis mejillas están tan rojas que podría asar un par de huevos en ellas, creo sentir la mirada de Alice fija sobre mí, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Desde mi percepción todo parece ir demasiado lento para ser verdad, hace apenas unos segundos Alex estaba sentado frente a mí y luego estaba junto a mí, besando mi mejilla.

Y me hubiera gustado quedarme así, todo el día si fuera posible, pero Alice parece tener otros planes para mí.

—¡Oye! Sé que preferirías quedarte ahí a fantasear con ese bombón, pero estás empezando a babear, amiga.

Me llevo las manos al rostro, esperando encontrar un asqueroso rastro de baba, no hay nada. Excepto las risas burlonas de Alice, claro, muy divertido, hay que burlarse de la tonta enamorada, bueno no puedo quejarme, es lo mismo que haría yo.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy divertida Alice.

—Lo fue, en verdad lo fue.

Aguanto la respiración al dejarme caer en la tina. Desde que terminé mi relación con Damien, pienso mejor bajo el agua, tal vez sea por todas las veces que me sumergí en el mar, escapando de las miradas de todos, especialmente la de mi padre y mis hermanas. Nada hasta lo más profundo que podía soportar y ahí me quedaba. Hasta que la presión en mis pulmones era tan dolorosa que necesitaba respirar otra vez.

Pasé mi primera semana en el agua, literalmente. Falté a clases para desahogarme, pues en el fondo del mar nadie podía verme llorar.

Vuelvo a hacerlo porque es relajante, el agua me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas. Por ahora, lo que tengo como mayor prioridad es mi proyecto en equipo, Alice y yo acordamos reunirnos mañana con el resto del equipo para empezar a planear nuestra estrategia, comprar el tanque es lo principal, lo que sigue en prioridad es ver como mierda haremos que parezca galaxia.

Necesito concentrar toda mi energía en tratar de ser menos obvia. De verdad que no quiero que nadie piense que estoy relacionada con Brick, ni con él ni con sus hermanos; los cuales es un alivio no haberlos visto hasta ahora.

—¡Blossom, te esperan en el teléfono! —saco la cabeza del agua. ¿Teléfono? Es curioso que lo diga, no le he dado mi número a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice. ¿Quién podría estarme llamando a esta hora?

Cubro mi cuerpo con una toalla al salir del baño, levanto la bocina luego de sentarme en la cama.

—¿Diga? —hay un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Quién es? —intento afinar el oído, lo que sea que ocurra puedo escucharlo si me concentro en eso—. Bien, hasta aquí, voy a colgar.

—¿Hace cuánto tienes un tatuaje en la espalda, Blossom?

Inmediatamente giro hacia la ventana, esperando encontrar a la persona que está llamando, no hay nadie. Siento mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad aterradora, me llevo una mano al pecho sólo para confirmar, para verificar que realmente está retumbando mi pecho con gran velocidad.

—Linda broma, ¿quién es? —controlo mi tono de voz para no gritar. Lo último que quiero es llamar la atención de mis hermanas y que suban a ver qué está pasando.

Mejor hago algo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Doy un brinco para ponerme de pie, voy hacia la ventana para cerrarla y luego corro las cortinas, sea quien sea el que esté al teléfono, podré afrontar mejor la situación sí sé que no puede verme, por más que ya haya visto lo que sea que quiera de mí.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje, preciosa.

Y colgó.

Con la rapidez con la que inició la llamada terminó, dejándome con una sensación extraña, vulnerabilidad, supongo. Es la primera vez que ocurre, aunque es verdad que en el pasado mis hermanas y yo hemos sido víctimas de personas que nos odian y querían vernos morir, nunca antes había sido así. Desde que puedo recordar, fui lo que la sociedad quería que fuera, actúe como la sociedad quería.

Jamás me había sentido tan… aterrada.

Vibra mi móvil ante un mensaje, me giro hacia mi cama con un sobresalto, esto no está bien, sentirme tan débil, no poder ser capaz de mantener el control sobre mis acciones. Debo ver, necesito saber que está ocurriendo, y si es alguien que conozco, lo haré pagar realmente por haberme obligado a conocer el miedo y la incertidumbre, aquella terrible sensación que he visto en varias chicas cuando son acosadas.

El único crimen que no he podido evitar jamás.

* * *

 **¡Heme aquí de nuevo! Después de... mucho tiempo de no actualizar** ( _no fue tanto pero meh)_ **.**

 **En fin, traigo el nuevo capítulo y detallitos que le van a dar saborrrrr w, sé que se van a preguntar: ¡¿qué está pasando doctor García?! Y sólo les diré qué se va a ir aclarando todo 8D.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Creían que les iba a contar? Pues no, no les voy a decir, ni siquiera quien es la persona que está detrás de esa llamada teléfonica, tampoco voy a decirles cuál es la intención oculta detrás de todo esto. Lo que si les voy a decir es que todo esto se va a poner serio** _-se pone sus lentes oscuros-_ **, y usaría otro tipo de lenguaje para expresarlo con mayor claridad, pero no lo haré.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han pasado por la historia, y le han dado me gusta y dado click a seguir actualizaciones, de verdad de los agradezco, llena mi corazón de felicidad ver que les gusta la historia, gracias de verdad, desde el fondo de mi alma negra. 3**

 **Les mandó un enorme abrazo desde mi locación hasta la suya, que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y si se van de fiesta, controlen lo que toman 8v7**

 **LD.**


	4. Tag you're it

**Disclaimer: PPG y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Craig McCracken. La trama de la historia y los Oc's que aparecen en ella sí son de mi propiedad. Escribo esto sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y compartirlo con los demás.**

 **Un anuncio rápido antes de iniciar el capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo SÍ tiene nombre, no como lo anteriores (?), esto es porque hay una escena que está ambientada con el nombre de la canción (el capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción, es de Melanie Martinez, por si alguien no la conoce). Así que yo les recomiendo buscarla en Youtube, y reproducirla cuando Blossom empiece a soñar (no se espanten, sabrán cuando darle _play_ ). Son libres ahora, de empezar a leer.**

* * *

 **Tag you're it.**

Lo más pesado de la noche fue conseguir dormir.

Después de esa llamada me quedo una sensación de vacío en el estómago, comí bastante en la cena esperando que así se fuera el vacío. Buttercup se lo tomó como un reto personal, por cada plato que me servía, ella se servía tres más, todo con tal de no perder la imagen de chica ruda que come tres veces su peso y no engorda.

Puede que sólo haya sido yo.

Me esforcé realmente por aparentar normalidad en la mesa, cuando Bubbles preguntó porque comía tanto sólo pude decirle que había tenido un pesado día de escuela. Ellas también, según lo que escuché. Los Rowdy parecen haber dado problemas, no del tipo al que estamos acostumbradas, más común y normal. Perdí gran parte de los detalles pensando en que enfermo pudo haberme llamado sólo para decirme eso, supongo que tenía algo que ver con un partido de fútbol u otro deporte.

Algo así debe haber sido. Butter parecía muy molesta al respecto, no mejoró en nada su humor que yo no les prestara atención y que sólo comiera. En fin, dos de mis nueve horas de sueño realmente dormí. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía la sensación de que había alguien frente a mi, viéndome dormir, era como un cosquilleo en la nuca al cerrar los ojos. No acostumbro usar pijama, me acaloro demasiado por la noche, y, sin embargo, ayer la usé. Odio esta sensación de persecución. La odio porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para eliminarlo.

Mierda.

De nuevo estoy temblando, sólo de recordarlo me pongo a temblar como gelatina. ¿Así me hago llamar líder de las chicas súper poderosas? Vaya que hay mucho de que alardear. Una absurda llamada telefónica al atardecer y un estúpido comentario sobre mi cuerpo basta para ponerme nerviosa, como si no hubiera dedicado años completos de mi vida a la lucha contra el mal, como si todas aquellas ocasiones en que me enfrenté a Él junto con mis hermanas nunca hubieran ocurrido. ¿Cómo es posible que los humanos puedan generar tanto miedo en mí?

Eso es lo aterrador aquí.

—¿B? ¿Por qué me da la impresión que esto es un hábito tuyo? —levanto los ojos hacia Alice. Es diferente a como ocurrió ayer en la cafetería, ahora usa un par de lentes protectores y tiene el cabello recogido en un moño muy desordenado. Igual, aunque con pequeñas diferencias, está inclinada frente a mí, sin parpadear.

—Quizá porque realmente es un hábito, suelo ir a mi palacio mental cuando pienso, sólo así consigo concentrarme de verdad —desvía los labios hacia un costado de su rostro.

Alice es una persona complicada de entender, con este ya son tres días desde que nos conocimos por primera vez y no pueda terminar de descifrarla, todo lo opuesto con Kyle y Jason. Kyle es un _geek_ en lo que abarca el significado de esas cuatro letras, su teléfono y portátil están llenos hasta el tope con videojuegos en línea, instalados, comics, mangas, en fin, todo lo que está dentro de sus aparatos dice a toda voz: "¡Soy un nerd de los comics!". Y él está orgulloso, así que supongo que está bien, quizá lo diferente es que no te das cuenta al verlo porque viste muy… normal, sudadera con capucha, chaqueta sobre la sudadera, vaqueros desgastados, converse negras, en fin, normal.

Jason, por otro lado, da una imagen muy errada a lo que es en realidad. Su ropa parece ser sacada del fondo del cesto de ropa sucia, siempre arrugada, con manchas de dudosa procedencia en distintos lugares y de colores sospechosos, tenis o botas, desgastadas y sucias, pero todos de color azul, o negro. Por desgracia jamás ha sido presentado con un cepillo, así que usa gorros de lana para ocultar su cabello despeinado, que se le ve muy bien, por cierto, y no usa abrigo, a menos que vayamos a salir al sol, es alérgico al sol y sólo entonces usa un suéter, de lo contrario jamás los usaría. Aquí es dónde viene la parte divertida, es gay.

Uno pensaría que el gay dominante de la relación, por cómo se viste, ¡pues no! Es el gay pasivo de la relación, ni siquiera Alice pudo deducir eso por su apariencia, ella también creyó que era el gay activo cuándo llegó esta mañana a clase tomado de la mano de su novio, pero no es así, y tampoco es el que tiene la apariencia masculina, ¡es el afeminado! Fue todo un shock descubrir eso sólo por la forma en que se despidió de su novio antes de que él se fuera a su clase. Simplemente porque acaba de quedar claro que es gay, si no apuesto que todas las chicas de la clase — _las otras tres aparte de Alice y yo_ — iríamos a por ese bombón.

—¿Estás citándome a Sherlock, B? —Alice un tono de voz gangoso al responder. De cualquier forma, sí, lo hice. Cite a Sherlock Holmes y no me arrepiento de que ella haya logrado captarlo.

—Yo pienso que no es malo —Kyle se levanta los lentes protectores para limpiar sus gafas—. Como científicos locos que planeamos ser, aislarse un poco de los demás suena lógico para poder pensar, yo lo hago antes de dar un monólogo en el _role play_.

Jason pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto con las manos de hablar, rezongando a cada palabra que dice Kyle. Dejando de hacerlo rápidamente cada vez que Kyle mira sobre su espalda para reprenderlo, tres días desde que todos nos conocimos y es obvio que congeniamos bastante bien, Alice y yo casi llegamos a perfecta complicidad, ella analiza fríamente todo lo que yo y los demás hacemos y decimos para decodificar nuestra personalidad, y yo me fijo en los detalles de su vestimenta para saber qué tipo de comentarios debería hacer, cuidado su estado de ánimo.

Kyle y Jason parece ser lo mismo, sólo que ellos no desperdicien la oportunidad para molestarse, jamás terminaré de entender cómo funciona la amistad masculina.

—¿Alguien sabe cuándo planea mostrar su feo trasero Brick? Son casi las once, debemos ir a comprar el tanque para el proyecto de la galaxia —Jason dobla el brazo para revisar su reloj por enésima vez.

Me alegra saber que no soy la única que empieza a perder la paciencia porque ese vago no aparece. Casi puedo asegurar porque no está aquí, seguro se entretuvo por ahí con alguna chica y olvidó completamente sus responsabilidades, no me sorprendería que fuera así. No puedes cambiar a una persona totalmente, nunca.

—Préstame tu teléfono, B. Llamé a mi padre en la mañana y me quedé sin saldo —Alice toma mi mochila para sacar el móvil. Puede que estemos armando un circuito cerrado para la clase de electrónica, pero eso no implica que sea agradable que el holgazán de Brick llegue a la hora que se le hinchen las bolas—. Alice, en realidad, pero ya que contestaste, tienes dos minutos para traer Tu flojo y gordo trasero a la clase, o serás tú quien pague todo lo que compremos hoy para el proyecto de la galaxia.

Conociéndolo, no llegará hasta dentro de media hora.

En fin, _carpe diem_ , mi mundo no va a detenerse por un inútil como él, o como el resto de la clase, los cuales no parecen están en la mejor sintonía, aun cuando ya han pasado tres días de escuela ya han quienes muestran los clásicos síntomas de universidad, ojeras, cansancio, estrés, desorganización, y peleas, especialmente peleas. No comprendo que tiene la universidad que puede arruinar la vida de algunas personas así, Bubbles y Buttercup parece un poco presionadas también. No me sorprende de Butter, es bastante perezosa para estudiar. Bubbles, por otro lado, es más aplicada, cuesta creer que en el tercer día ya tenga problemas con sus tareas.

—Miren eso, el holgazán llegó.

Apago el cautín con el que estaba soldando para ver a la puerta. Ciertamente ahí está, parece haber despertado hace tan sólo unos minutos, por debajo de su gorra se ve su cabello, alborotado y apenas sujeto con una cinta. El peinado de Brick es cuento viejo para los habitantes de Townsville, gorra y una cola de caballo, todos sabemos eso. La mochila le cuelga por un brazo, vino corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas todo con tal de no dar un centavo por los demás. Por lo demás sigue siendo Brick, vaqueros a la cadera, tan gastados y usados que es poca tela la que sigue unida, convers sucias y… una patética playera sin magas.

" _I'll fuck the world with my dik_ "

Todo un filósofo, realmente quiere transmitir un mensaje usando eso, el mensaje de que usa la cabeza equivocaba para pensar. Un verdadero grito para llamar la atención, como si sus brazos no lo hicieran ya por él, tiene que actuar como el galán de la escuela, el que las tiene a todas a sus pies, corrección, pretende ser el idiota que las tiene a todas de rodillas.

Se desliza entre las bancas hasta llegar a la nuestra, del otro lado del laboratorio de electrónica, por cierto, en la esquina que queda a diez metros de la puerta. Sí, el peor lugar si eres de los que llega tarde, como este cabeza hueca. No termino de saber si choca con alguien o no, necesito volver a soldar los cables para ver si funciona el circuito, es para hoy y será mejor acabar antes de que termine la clase.

—Eres jodidamente tacaño, corriste sólo para no pagar nada, ¿verdad? —Alice gruñe como una verdadera fiera luego de que Brick jala el banco para sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Crees que valen mi dinero? Obvio no, no gastaría ni un centavo por ustedes.

¡Joder!

Acabo de hacer pedazos un buen cautín sólo porque ese cretino quiso abrir la boca. Juro que todo el salón — _y compañeros de mesa_ — acaban de volver la cabeza en mi dirección, hizo un ruido bastante fuerte el cautín al partirse a la mitad entre mis manos, no hay forma de justificar esto sin dar alguna mierda de excusa que en realidad sea creíble.

Punto bueno, era mi jodido cautín el que rompí, así que debo comprarme uno nuevo. Ese es el punto malo, joder.

—¿Ahora también eres una salvaje, Pinky?

—¡Cierra la boca, Him! —no extrañaba estas discusiones. Realmente no extrañaba las patéticas e impulsivas discusiones que solía tener con él, todo tiene que girar a su alrededor, siempre, si el estúpido cabeza de polla Brick Him no es el centro de atención se vuelve el centro de atención, me da nauseas lo alto que puede llegar su ego—. Maldigo el día en que pisaste el mundo.

Ya fue suficiente teatro para una mañana. Necesito salir de aquí, respirar aire fresco y despejar mi mente, lo último que necesito es una escena en la que quede en evidencia mi relación con Brick, conozco la rutina, protagonista sosa conoce a protagonista ligón, chica sosa se vuelve el blanco de todas las fulanas que quieren acostarse con idiota ligón, vida de la chica sosa arruinada totalmente por culpa de idiota ligón.

Lo he visto demasiadas veces como para cometer ese error.

Especialmente si incluye al idiota Rowdy rojo.

Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado a Alice llamarme desde su lugar cuando me paré y atravesé el salón con pasos largos, no puedo estar realmente segura, lo único de lo que me preocupo es de cuidar la velocidad con la que camino, cualquiera que me viera yendo a la velocidad del sonido sospecharía que algo va mal, si lo que intento es ocultar mi identidad como chica super poderosa, mejor no dar muestra de superpoderes.

Recargo la espalda contra un árbol y me deslizo hasta tocar el suelo. Dando grandes bocanadas para respirar, lo necesito. Junto las piernas y las doblo frente a mí, ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas. No estaba psicológicamente preparada para un enfrentamiento así, ni siquiera había contemplado el hecho de que estaría aquí otra vez, un día que no lo veo es suficiente para creer que ha desaparecido de mi vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —levanto el pulgar en forma de respuesta. Me siento como una mierda por rebajarme al nivel de Brick—. ¿Blossom?

—Estoy bien, Alex, de verdad —sonrío sinceramente a modo de respuesta.

Hay una sombra sobre los ojos de Alexander, esos bellos y cálidos ojos lilas, no sonríen y es por culpa de una rabieta, ¿acaso tengo cinco años para actuar así otra vez? Claro que no, tengo casi veinte años, madura y actúa de acuerdo a tu edad, Blossom.

—Me siento mal, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme, ¿me explico? —parpadea sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir. Sus mejillas se colorean con un adorable tono carmín, suspira y baja la cabeza, dejando que su cabello tape la vergüenza.

—Podría llevarte en mis brazos hasta la enfermería, ellos seguro pueden ayudarte.

Suelto una carcajada sin detenerme a pensar en lo que pensarán las personas que caminan a nuestro alrededor. Recuerdo un día que estuve así con alguien a quién creía amar.

 _Aquí vamos, hora de abrir la caja de pandora_.

Adoraba pasar horas enteras sentada sobre la rama de un árbol con él, charlando sobre cualquier cosa, lo importante era pasar tiempo juntos. Sí, era ese tipo de chica, el que aprecia el más mínimo detallito que le haga su novio, y que sí solo lo ve dos segundos ya siente que el día mejoró, era ese tipo de novia. Me gustaba ser ese tipo de novia, la que cree que todo es perfecto porque "encontró" el amor verdadero.

La estúpida que deja que todos le vean la cara.

El único defecto de abrir mi caja de pandora es que se arruina mi buen humor. Dejo de sonreír naturalmente y empiezo a fingir, abrir la herida funciona para recordarme que es lo que no debo hacer, su contratiempo es que también revive el dolor, ¿por qué tiene que ser algo tan complicado el amor? Ese sí que cambia a las personas.

Saca lo peor de uno y lo mejor, lo peligroso es saber que se queda.

¿Yo? Dejó lo peor de mí en el exterior haberme enamorado.

—Olvidemos la enfermería, vayamos a comer algo.

—¿Te llevo en mis brazos hasta la cafetería?

—Sólo si aún estás dispuesto —bromeo encogiéndome de hombros. Da gusto saber que mi caja de pandora solo me afecta a mí, de esa forma el buen humor sigue alrededor de mis amigos, sin arruinar completamente el día.

Alexander me carga entre brazos como si fuera una princesa, jamás me habían cargado de esta forma antes, es extraño y lindo, porque puedo sentir los músculos de Alexander en la espalda y en las piernas, además de estar demasiado cerca para poder oler su colonia, Armani, creo. Tiene que ser Armani, huele demasiado bien para ser otra marca.

==== • • • ====

Henos aquí, hora de la comida familiar, un momento para estar con la familia, convivir, platicar sobre cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido durante el día y que quieras rememorar para reír una vez más o llorar, o quejarte, o lo que sea que quieras hacer. Menos yo. ¿Para qué? No es como que quisiera ver a mis hermanas y escuchar sobre lo agotador que es para Buttercup ser miembro del equipo de americano siendo una mujer, o a Bubbles y lo mucho que le estresan las porristas que no coordinan en lo absoluto y retrasan los entrenamientos. Nada por el estilo.

En realidad, quisiera estar en casa ahora mismo, cocinando para mí y mis hermanas, escuchando sobre el equipo de americano y las porristas, daría lo que fuera por estar en casa con ellas y no en la tienda de mascotas con Brick. Me encantaría estar lejos de este lugar.

¿Qué le hice a Alice que fue tan terrible que decidió no acompañarme a ver los precios de los tanques? Definitivamente no fue no haberle hablado de mi mañana en la cafetería con Alexander, ella sola se dio cuenta y me interrogó al respecto. Tampoco fue por el accidente en clase de química, ella hizo explotar el matraz con la solución equivocada. Puedo asegurar que haber quedado atrapadas en el armario de la clase de física tampoco fue el causante, descubrimos que hay sustancias explosivas y muy toxicas dentro, sustancias que obviamente Alice quiere usar para secuestrar a alguien.

¿Qué fue entonces?

—¿Acostumbras ignorar a los que te hablan, Pinky?

Miro a Brick de arriba abajo, antes de dar media vuelta para cambiar de pasillo.

—Sólo si se ven igual a ti, _Bricky Poo_ —respondo. Imitando el tono de voz de Princesa a los doce años, una voz aguda y chillona que perfora los tímpanos, además de usar el ridículo sobrenombre que ella usaba con él cuando aún iba en la escuela.

Tensa la mandíbula al punto de marcar sus venas. Bien, punto para mí.

Esta tiene que ser la cuarta tienda a la que vamos, es la cuarta vez que nos dicen que tanques, del tamaño que los necesitamos no los manejan. No hay forma de que pueda culparlos. Una simple pecera para una pared, de por lo menos sesenta centímetros de largo sólo se encuentran en una tienda de mascotas grande, esas dónde todo lo que venden es productos para mascotas. Dudo que encontremos una del tamaño que Alice quiere. Esa pequeña lunática dijo que quería una pecera, _aka_ : tanque, de un metro de largo y medio metro de profundidad. ¿Dónde en la tierra se encuentra eso?

Brick no es de ninguna ayuda tampoco, solo se queda parado con las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada perdida en lo-que-sea-que-pueda-estar-mirando. Me ha delegado a mí la labor de hacer las preguntas e investigar, llegó a la clase sólo porque no quería pagar un mísero pavo para el trabajo, y la única razón por la que está aquí conmigo, es porque Alice dijo que si no me acompañaba tendría que buscar él la pecera y comprarla si yo no encontraba.

Menudo zángano haragán resultó ser.

—¿Qué ocurre _Blossy_ , Damien no sabe complacer a una ridícula Chica Super Poderosa como tú? —siento la sonrisa de su rostro clavada en mi nuca. Ese cretino parido de un inodoro sabe perfectamente cómo y dónde golpear.

—Mira por dónde, sabe hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que tú podrías. Después de todo consiguió a dos. ¿Y tú? Princesa es la única que pensaría en estar contigo, las demás mujeres parecen tener mejores… estándares —por supuesto, yo también puedo unirme a su juego. Si lo que quiere es provocarme, tendrá que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. No permitiré que nadie piense que se puede jugar conmigo como si fuera una muñeca, no de nuevo.

Quiero irme. Terminar este estúpido viaje y volver a casa, sumergir la cabeza en agua y luego tirarme sobre mi cama para dormir hasta la siguiente primavera. Quiero volver a los días dónde Brick y sus parásitos estaban fuera de mi vida.

—¡Señorita, espere! —una voz suave, y un poco aguda grita a mi espalda. Dejo ir el pomo de la puerta principal, doy media vuelta y busco a la mujer que acaba de llamar mi atención. La chica detrás del mostrador, se ve un poco agitada y se ha dejado el gorro del uniforme sobre el escritorio. Inspira profundamente y me extiende un papel, hay un número y un nombre escrito, además del nombre de la tienda—. Llame ahí para pedir la pecera en el tamaño que lo necesita, cobran el tamaño y el tiempo de fabricación, el envío es gratis si es menor a un tamaño especifico, no sabría decir cuál…, ehm…, diga que va de parte nuestra, accederán a bajar el precio un poco…, ehm…, lamento no poder ayudarla más. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Doy una rápida leída a la información que me acaba de dar. El nombre de la persona con la que debo comunicarme es complicado, europeo, tal vez de los países bajos, su teléfono tiene un prefijo que no conozco, la lada no es de América, así que no se encuentra cerca.

—Todo lo contrario, es de mucha ayuda, gracias… Sophie —sonrío con amabilidad. Es una verdadera fortuna que los empleados tengan su nombre clavado en el uniforme.

Salimos del local en dirección al estacionamiento, hacia el auto de Brick.

¿Cuál podrá ser el tamaño mínimo para que el envío sea gratis? No, pregunta equivocada. Reordena tus prioridades, Blossom. ¿Cuánto nos cobrará por el tanque? Espero que no sea algo que no podamos costear, y que sea definitivamente en dólares, si el precio es en euros estamos jodidos. Bueno, hagámosles saber a los demás lo que descubrimos para ver si están a favor de hacer la llamada. Subo al auto y espero a que Brick encienda el motor.

Alcanzo mi móvil para enviar un mensaje al grupo, Alice seguramente dirá en dos golpes, llama. Y lo mejor sería llamar ahora, eso si por casualidad el envío tarda en llegar, si llamo, lo hago a riesgo de que el precio sea muy elevado y al no estar enterados, yo deba encargarme del gasto. No, que sepan lo que va a ocurrir antes de llegar a una decisión acelerada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —procuro no despegar los ojos de la pantalla al contestar.

—Ahora yo vuelvo a casa. No quisiera retrasarte para llevarle pizzas a todos, ¿qué clase de monstruo sería entonces? —pulso el botón de enviar. Vamos Blossom, media hora hasta que llegues a casa, puedo aguantar hasta llegar a casa. No es difícil mantener mi autocontrol tanto tiempo, he durado hasta ahora.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy divertida, _pinky_.

==== • • • ====

¡Finalmente!

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo y floto hasta llegar a mi cama. Clavo la cara entre las almohadas y libero el aire contenido de mis pulmones. No puedo más, simplemente no puedo dar una más el día de hoy…, ¿qué hora es? La iluminación del cielo me dice cinco, pero mi mente dice siete. Revisaré, si es muy tarde, cosaquedudo, solo me quitaré los zapatos y a dormir hasta mañana.

Tanteo la mesa de noche junto a mi cama hasta sentir el despertador, atoro mi dedo en una de las patitas y lo jalo. Veamos…, la manecilla grande es de los minutos y la pequeña de las horas…, si la pequeña está en el siete y la grande en el uno es porque acaban de dar las siete, hace cinco minutos. Gracias mente, por no jugar con mis sentimientos como lo hace el cielo. Es temprano, muy temprano, me daré una ducha y bajaré a cenar algo. Extraño ver la cara de mis hermanas, ¿ya habrá durado mucho esta rabieta?

Definitivamente, cuatro meses mañana.

Meses.

Vaya, cuesta creer que hace cuatro meses encontré a Bubbles con Damien en su cama. Fingiendo que no estaba ocurriendo nada malo entre ellos, pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud lo que estaban haciendo. Hace cuatro meses me encontré a mí misma perdida en una red de mentiras, tan grande y bien hecha que era imposible notar los nudos que la sujetaban.

¿Será que soy yo el problema?

¿De verdad me convertí en el tipo de persona que todos quieren tener lejos? Porque no encuentro otra forma de justificarlo, he intentado de diversas maneras, ninguna me ayuda a explicar que hice. ¿Con qué pecado imperdonable me están juzgando? ¿Cuál fue el crimen que cometí? ¿En base a qué… en base a qué se alimenta este mal karma?

Lo desconozco. Sea cual sea el error que cometí en el pasado, jamás se me perdonará por él.

—¡Hey, zombi! —dejó el reloj sobre su lugar. Buttercup está de pie en la puerta, recargada sobre ella, seguramente. Estoy de espaldas a ella así que todo es una suposición—. La cena está lista para cuando quieras bajar y…

—¿Qué fue, Buttercup?

Mi pregunta sale tan abrupta como se escribió en mi mente. Sin meditarla. No me extrañaría que Buttercup responda con un seco: «¿Qué?».

—¿Qué fue de qué? Blossom, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué hice yo tan terrible e imperdonable, qué tú y Bubbles decidieron no decirme nada cuando Damien empezó a engañarme? ¿Qué fue?

Buttercup balbucea, una respuesta, creo. Gruñe con violencia y finalmente sale dando un portazo, escucho como rezonga a lo largo del pasillo hasta las escaleras. Podría seguirla hasta descubrir que es lo que no me quería decir, o también darle vuelta a la página. Dejo caer mis parpados antes que broten las lágrimas de mis ojos. Humedecen mis mejillas y se pierden en el algodón de las almohadas.

Inevitablemente he empezado a llorar. Parece ser que no soy tan fuerte como creí. Mi corazón todavía no soporta enfrentarse a la verdad, no he dejado a la herida cicatrizar debidamente. Acaba de abrirla otra vez.

Permito que las lágrimas fluyan libremente, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para librarme del peso que significa ser ignorada y bajar a comer.

Me miro en el espejo, el color de mis ojos logra disimular lo hinchado, ojalá funcione durante la cena. Inhalo y exhalo. Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, pendiente de la fuerza con que late mi corazón, ignorando el ruido que proviene de abajo. Los balbuceos de Buttercup siguen dando vueltas por mi cabeza, trato de unirlos para encontrar una oración lógica, armo las piezas y separo las pistas, sin resultados.

—…ta que hayas venido, amor.

¿Amor? No habrá sido capaz de…

Mi corazón se detiene y mis pies se clavan en el suelo, a pocos pasos de llegar. Hay algo que realmente me pone nerviosa, hay alguien más en la casa, no es el profesor, él jamás usa esa palabra con nosotras. Aun teniendo veinte años, nos sigue diciendo, mis niñas, o mis bebés. Buttercup tiene demasiada testosterona para usar esas expresiones, sólo pudo haber sido Bubbles, lo que significa que…

—Dije que vendría, dulce, y aquí estoy.

Damien.

Se forma un nudo de coraje en mi garganta.

¡Coño! ¡¿Por qué?! Sabiendo lo mal que me pone revivir la misma mentira una y otra vez, sabiendo que soy la más rencorosa de las tres… ¿por qué Bubbles lo invitaría a venir? Arrojar más sal en la herida, como si mi día no hubiera sido una verdadera mierda ya, es necesario mantener fresco el recordatorio:

 _Paga por tus pecados, Blossom._

Me sujeto a la pared con fuerza, siento mis piernas como gelatina, mi cuerpo pesa demasiado para sostenerlo, el coraje y la rabia siguen creciendo, segundo a segundo. ¿Por qué no responde mi cuerpo? Necesito salir de aquí, necesito… necesito…

 _¡JODER!_

Una descarga de adrenalina despega mis pies de la alfombra, cierro mis manos en puño, clavándome las uñas en la palma de las manos, vuelo hasta mi habitación y me ahorro el portazo, ya fueron muchos por un día. Recargo la espalda contra la madera. Golpeo mi cabeza no una, ni dos, treinta veces hasta que se aclara mi mente. Hasta que mi palacio mental recupera su orden y tranquilidad.

Vuelvo a llorar, de coraje.

El llanto cae por mi rostro como un par de cascadas, constante y arrasador. Porque a la única persona que trato de engañar, es a mí misma. Me duele. Quiera o no aceptarlo, pueda o no encararlo como la única verdad, todavía lo quiero. Cuatro meses después, sigue clavado en mi corazón como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me hizo pedazos, su presencia no se ha desvanecido ni un poco en cuatro meses, su sonrisa todavía aparece en mi mente y me llena de calidez. Cuatro meses no bastan para olvidar la felicidad que tres años me dieron.

Lloro hasta que el cansancio me obliga a caer dormida.

==== • • • ====

« _Menos mal que el día escolar ha terminado, por fin. Casi diez horas en la escuela, ¡diez! No es que este quejándome, claro que no. Pero pasar tanto tiempo sentada en un salón con tantas caras familiares y conocidas puede volverse algo aburrido. Natural, una genio como yo, con gente que me conoce y me quiere por lo que soy no lo ve de la misma forma, tampoco es que los este menos preciado. ¡Nunca! Solo quiero un desafío. ¿Me explico? Alguien tan complicado y lleno de misterios que tenga que pasar todo el día tratando de averiguar porque es como es._

 _Un misterio._

 _Mi propio James Moriarty…, pensándolo bien, no. Definitivamente no quiero un Moriarty. En los libros Moriarty es el villano perfecto, el archienemigo que todo superhéroe quiere tener, y es perfecto para Sherlock, solo para él. Nadie podría enfrentarse con él como lo hace Sherlock._

 _Irene Adler funciona también, una amiga con tanta personalidad e inteligencia que cada platica será un partido de ping-pong, dónde cada una hará una pregunta que lleve a otra, ping, ella dice algo, pong, yo respondo con otra interrogante. Ping, aclara la pregunta y plantea un nuevo problema, pong, yo resuelvo el problema y ella vuelve a inquirir en otro tema. ¡Sería perfecto!_

 _Nada más de imaginarlo siento como se eriza mi piel. Que sensación tan más placentera, la emoción por lo desconocido, esperar que algo ocurra sin conocer las consecuencias, eso es lo que más me gusta de ser una chica super poderosa._

 _El futuro incierto._

 _O debería decir, cierto. Desde que los villanos decidieron retirarse para ocupar su vida en cosas mejores, la vida en Townsville no tiene el mismo sabor, dos años antes todavía era buena, ahora es más aburrida que nada. Extraño la emoción y los problemas, que suene la línea directa y escuchar al alcalde, con su particular tono de voz, gangoso y cansado:_

— _¡Chicas super poderosas, chicas super poderosas, hay un monstruo atacando Townsville!_

 _Yo respondería, como siempre que me toca contestas el teléfono:_

— _¡Nosotras nos encargamos, alcalde!_

 _Ahora no ocurre eso. Las únicas llamadas que recibimos ahora son de la policía, pidiendo ayuda para contener algún criminal que intenta robar el banco, o asaltar a alguien, desactivar una bomba. Tareas que la gente podría realizar. Todo eso se ha vuelto la razón de sonar de la línea directa, no hay otra. Ser un superhéroe es fabuloso cuando puedes enfrentarte a alguien que valga la pena. Me sabe horrible decir esto, los Rowdy eran los únicos que quedaban en la ciudad para darle vida al crimen. Desde que desaparecieron reina la paz y la tranquilidad._

 _Odio la calma. Deja a los superhéroes sin trabajo._

 _En fin, será mejor ir a casa de Damien antes que anochezca, su madre me invitó a cenar y no quiero quedarle mal._

 _Sujeto la mochila a mi espalda antes de emprender el vuelo. El profesor dice que últimamente vuelo mucho, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta sentir la libertad del aire, saber que cuando estoy arriba soy inalcanzable. Volar es toda la libertad que necesito. Ya caminaré cuando sea necesario, por ahora todo lo que necesito es volar. Además, acorta distancias y tiempo, la casa de Damien queda a media hora caminando desde la secundaria. Él salió temprano porque…, bueno, Dam no toma las clases extra que tomo yo, por eso sale temprano._

— _¡Blossom! Qué bueno que llegas, un poco temprano, en realidad. Pasa cielo, Damien está en su habitación, la cena estará lista dentro de nada —arrugo la nariz cuando la señora Hound toca la punta de mi nariz con su dedo. Lo ha hecho desde que Damien nos presentó. Creo que lo hace por el hecho de ser madre, tiene que ser ese instinto maternal que tienen las mujeres. Me gusta que lo haga._

— _Gracias, señora Hound, si necesita mi ayuda hágamelo saber, con gusto ayudaré._

— _¿Poner a la visita a cocinar? Jamás, cielo —me despide con la mano cuando vuelve a la cocina._

 _Cada intento es en vano, ella jamás me permitirá ayudar mientras siga siendo la novia de su hijo. Será mejor subir, antes de que empiece a jugar con sus videojuegos y sea imposible hacerlo bajar. Dejo mi mochila sobre la silla de la entrada, dónde todos los habitantes de esta casa dejan sus cosas al llegar. Acomodo mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros y desacomodo un poco mi uniforme, es solo una idea mía, pero no me gusta ver a Damien con la apariencia formal de presidenta del consejo estudiantil que siempre tengo._

 _Remuevo mi fleco un poco antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación._

— _Hey, Dam, más vale que no prendas la computadora, tu madre dice que la cena está… ¿Damien?_

 _Mi garganta se seca en el momento en que entro a su habitación. Mi novio no está solo. El chico que siempre está solo en su habitación cuando vengo a verlo, no lo está hoy. Ni siquiera ha reparado en mi presencia, la música que suena tiene un volumen muy alto para que pudiera escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dije._

 _Sentado sobre su cama, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás suspira fuertemente, solo la música impide que el ruido salga de estas cuatro paredes. Inclinada frente a él hay una chica, su espalda sube y baja constantemente, lo que deja en claro lo que está ocurriendo. Damien suspira placentera por la felación que esa_ fémina _le está haciendo. Abstrayéndolos de la realidad, ignorando que estoy parada como una estúpida frente a ellos, sin poder hacer nada._

 _Con los labios fuertemente cerrados para que no escuchen los gemidos de mi garganta al llorar. Pretendiendo que no ocurre nada. Sujeto la manija de la puerta tan fuerte que está se ha doblado bajo el férreo agarre de mis dedos. Tiembla mi barbilla, y aquí estoy, incapaz de pronunciar nada._

— _¡Ah, Bubbles! —_

 _¿Quién?_

 _Puede más que yo el dolor de la traición, rompo el metal de la manija y así atraigo su atención._

 _El rostro de Damien se contrae en una expresión de terror, y la zorra, la traidora que ahora reconozco como mi hermana, palidece. Jala las cobijas que hay en la cama para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y retrocede hasta esconderse detrás de Damien._

— _Por favor, no se detengan por mí._ »

==== • • • ====

Despierto cubierta de sudor.

Con el pulso acelerado y la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo. No es verano, y siento que me estoy asfixiando en calor. Los latidos de mi corazón rezumban en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, el constante tamborileo de la vida. El sudor refresca mi cuerpo, no elimina la sensación de calor que invade a mi mente.

Caí rendida ante el llanto y, por ende, me quede dormida en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, seguramente pretendiendo que eso impediría que alguien entre a mi habitación. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando el indicio de algo familiar, ayudar a mi desorientada mente a volver a la realidad, cerrar otra vez la caja de pandora y devolverla al calabozo dónde pertenece.

Recorro la pared frente a mí, mesa de noche, cortinas, venta…, ¿dejé la ventana abierta cuando llegué? No puedo recordar. Tampoco puedo recordar que hora era cuando me dormí, no debió ser muy temprano, la noche ya ha caído, y la luna está en su punto más alto. Su luz se filtra por la ventana abierta. Será mejor que la cierre.

Siento pesado el cuerpo, ajeno a mí, como si no me perteneciera.

Logro ponerme de pie, ahora entiendo porque dicen que dormir en el suelo no es lo máximo, la espalda te queda con un dolor horrible, como si te hubieran quitado dos cervicales, además del cuello, sé que estoy parada de forma correcta, pero no puedo evitar sentir que mi cuello está rotado setenta grados a la derecha.

Cierro la ventana con fuerza y corro las cortinas. Mi habitación se oscurece en segundos, una parte de ella lo hizo. Percibo el brillo de algo desde el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo. Giro la cabeza en su dirección, hacia mi cama. Hay una caja sobre mi almohada. Forrada con papel metálico, por eso brilla con la escasa luz que hay, tiene un moño en la parte superior, no logro distinguir el color ni la forma. Dudo mucho que sea uno de esos moños que venden en las tiendas, parece ser un listón amarrado sobre la caja. Avanzo a la cama y me siento en el borde. Sujeto la caja y la arrastro hacia mí, pesa. Muy pesada para ser una simple caja de cartón.

Me tiemblan las manos cuando tanteo la superficie buscando el moño, tiro de uno de los extremos para deshacerlo, es extraño que no haga ningún tipo de ruido, ni el papel parece reaccionar a la fricción del lazo. Quito la tapa esperando ver nada más que un montón de rocas, una parte de mi mente me dice que eso es lo más lógico de encontrar, pues no es más que una mala broma.

Y no es así. El estómago me da tres vueltas y se cierra mi garganta. Vuelto a taparla. Esperando que así las náuseas desaparezcan. No lo hacen, así que tengo que correr al baño para vaciar mi estómago. Dudo que pueda olvidar lo que contiene la caja, su extraño y desagradable contenido. Sin embargo, alcancé a ver una nota.

Valor, Blossom. Abre la caja, toma el papel y la cierras.

Fácil decir que hacer. No sé de dónde saco la fuerza, ni el valor, abro la caja lo suficiente para meter la mano y sacar la hoja que está por encima del contenido, amarro el lazo a su alrededor, como si eso pudiera alejar la peste de mí.

 _«Aquella gracia que vive en los humanos, es la que yo he encontrado en ti. Admira y recuerda, que tu perfección va más allá de lo que las palabras pueden explicar.»_

Siento una extraña presión en la boca de mi estómago. Como si hubieran atado una cuerda y la presionaran hasta evitar la salida del aire. Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda hasta la nuca, donde mi pulso se acelera y todo a mi alrededor comienza a dar vueltas. ¿La gracia del ser humano? Comprendo que haya quienes tratan de hacerlo entender, otros que quieren dar muestras que hagan entender su punto.

La parte que no comprendo, es como una caja llena de globos oculares puede ser una muestra de nada. Tan sólo aquella horrible necesidad por vomitar. Debe ser el mismo, el mismo enfermo que llamó ayer. No puede ser alguien más.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

¿Qué clase de poder tiene para conseguir asustarme de verdad? Es aterrador, la fuerza humana para derribar a los demás, dos días han sido más que suficiente. Una llamada. Y un "regalo".

Mi seguridad y confianza se ha debilitado en tan sólo dos días.

* * *

 **Muero de ganas por saber cuáles serán sus reacciones... especialmente con la añadidura al cambio de actitud de Blossy, me pregunto que cara habrán puesto luego de saber con quien engañó Damien a Blossom** -pone una expresión pensativa- **y con otra aparición del misterioso. Además, claro, de la actitud que ha tomado Brick el día de hoy, no sé ustedes, yo realmente pienso que Brick es el tipo de sujeto que llegaría temprano a cualquier lugar si eso implica no gastar dinero en los demás.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, que la ambientación músical haya ayudado durante la lectura de las últimas dos escenas del capítulo, a mí me ayudó mucho al escribir, de verdad.**

 **Dején su comentario si les gustó o hubo una escena en partícular que les haya gustado** (escuchenme nada más... sueno como youtuber) **es bueno para mi moral como escritora conocer su opinión.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia. Me despido con un beso fugaz.**

 **LD.**


	5. Pain Killer

**PPG y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCraken. La trama de la historia y los Oc's que aparecen sí son de mi propiedad, esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el placer de escribirlo y compartirlo con los demás.**

 **Igual que el capítulo anterior, esté viene con nombre, porque hay una canción que lo ambienta. La canción es de Three Days Grace, se llama Pain Killer -** obvio **-** **el momento para darle play es cuando Blossom empieza a charlar con Buttercup (nuevamente, se darán cuenta de cuando es). Espero que les guste y disfruten el capítulo.** **  
**

* * *

 **Pain Killer.**

Siento como si me ahogara.

Mis pulmones me duelen por la presión, mi cabeza da vueltas y me cuesta decir donde es el norte y donde el sur. Cierro los ojos y no consigo respirar, abro la boca para jalar aire y nada pasa. Busco algo a mi alrededor en lo cual pueda aferrarme, no hay nada. Nada excepto cristal. A la izquierda estoy yo, igual que a la derecha. Lo mismo será si volteo hacia atrás o sigo caminando. Podré ver mi reflejo, casi etéreo, sólo yo sabré que ocurre algo malo con él.

Trato de respirar otra vez.

El aire sigue atascado en mis pulmones, cada vez siento que es más complicado mantenerme consciente, parpadeo en un intento de volver a la tranquilidad, es como si golpearan mi cabeza contra una roca una y otra vez, hasta que mi mente es incapaz de permanecer despierta, sólo que sigo aquí. Por muy constante que sea el pitido en la parte trasera de mi mente, no consigue derribarme, sube de volumen, comienzo a sudar frío y los sonidos se apagan. Todo lo que escucho es ese insistente pitido.

Soy presa de un ataque de pánico.

Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos. Grito internamente hasta que mi garganta se raspa y duele. Grito tan fuerte que mi voz calla todo lo demás dentro de mi mente, al gritar dejo salir las lágrimas que no lloré hace tiempo, lágrimas de dolor y traición. Paso las manos por mi cabello y remuevo mi fleco. Vuelve a circular el aire por mis pulmones. Respiro regularmente, segura de que ha pasado, sabiendo que el resto del día avanzará con tranquilidad. Doy un paso al frente para reunirme con Alexander y el resto de mi equipo. Ninguno sabe lo mucho que me ha afectado verme reflejada, descubrir que es relativamente sencillo apartarme de todo lo demás.

Alice y Jason siguen frente al grupo, discutiendo lo elevado de los precios. Kyle y Brick dan la impresión de haber entrado en sincronía, su charla debe estar centrada en algún videojuego. Y yo, cinco segundos antes tuve mi primer ataque de pánico. Entrelazo mi mano con la de Alex por reflejo, necesito saber que puedo confiar en él. Sorpresa, no me vi rechazada por un acto tan descarado, en su lugar, me regresa el agarre, acariciando mi pulgar con el suyo.

 _Gracias._

Quisiera decir en voz alta. Alex no tiene ni idea de lo reconfortante que resulta saber que no le importa algo así. Los últimos tres días a sido mi luz al final del túnel. Hablar con él y pasar tiempo juntos después de clase es justo lo que necesitaba, alguien extraño que pudiera acabar con la incomodidad que sentía en casa.

Ayer vino a cenar, se auto invitó terminando las clases, con la excusa de que no quería dejar a la mitad nuestra — _según sus palabras_ — interesantísima conversación sobre tipos de tiburones. Me acompañó todo el camino hasta la puerta y luego decidió que era muy tarde para aplazar la hora de la cena hasta que llegara a su casa. Cenó con nosotras por su propia orden. Agradezco realmente que lo haya hecho, su tranquilidad, su sonrisa, todo aquello que ha logrado hacer que me clave por él un poco más cada día, es justo lo que necesitaba para calmar la tormenta en casa.

Buttercup fue la primera en iniciar la conversación, creo que fue principalmente por la vestimenta que llevaba Alex ayer, unos vaqueros gastados, converse negras que solían ser blancas y una playera de los Steelers. No lo supe hasta ayer en la noche, pero al parecer habían ganado un partido muy importante en su último juego, lo que convertía a los fans en totalmente unos lunáticos de la emoción. Detalle, Alexander es fan del fútbol americano. Butter es fan de cualquier deporte que implique la oportunidad de gritar y emocionarse, así que congeniaron enseguida. No tuve ni la oportunidad de presentarlo correctamente ante mis hermanas, Buttercup se introdujo sola y decidió que Alex sería su nuevo mejor amigo. Por más de media hora — _hasta que estuvo la cena_ — charlando sobre el partido y lo bien que jugaron… bueno, como sea que se llamen los jugadores.

Bubbles no llegó de la escuela hasta pasadas las diez, según ella, acababa de ingresar al equipo de porristas y los entrenamientos eran mucho más pesados que en la preparatoria, por eso había llegado tarde. Cuando llegó estábamos en el sillón, viendo el siguiente partido, al menos ellos dos lo veían, yo trataba de encontrar lo divertido al asunto, mientras mantenía a Alice al tanto de lo que ocurría entre Alex y yo, lo cual era nulo… de acuerdo, no tanto, tenía la necesidad de sentirme en confianza. Supongo eso también ayudó un poco a relajar el ambiente con mis hermanas, escuchar a Butter reírse por los comentarios del partido, quejarse por los errores, todo eso ayudó a recordar porqué quiero tanto a mis hermanas.

Totalmente diferente a la conversación con Bubbles, más humana, sobre la escuela, planes de vida, cocina, algo que usualmente hablaría conmigo, por supuesto, nada ha vuelto ha ser lo mismo entre ella y yo desde ese día, ni siquiera, aunque Alex haya intentado hacer lo mismo que hizo con Butter, simplemente… no me siento lista aún para perdonar a Bubbles.

Así que ir tomada de la mano de Alexander, funciona perfectamente como un ancla para mantenerme aquí. Recargo mi cabeza contra su hombro casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Cuál es la decisión final, el grande que cuesta un riñón, o el pequeño que cuesta un ojo?

Por la forma en que Alice pone los ojos en blanco antes de girar la cabeza en mi dirección, deduzco que ya había tenido esa discusión con Jason antes de que yo planteara la pregunta. Permaneciendo en mi papel de acompañante moral, uso el cuerpo de Alexander para esconderme, ya he visto como reacciona Alice ante la absoluta emoción, no quiero conocerla cuando se le acabe la mecha. Alex suelta una sonora carcajada, resuena en el almacén, me da la impresión de que le agrada la forma en que Alice y yo nos llevamos.

—Vamos, no es necesario enseñar los dientes así, ¿verdad? —Jason sujeta a Alice por los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza. Espera hasta que se calma y responde.

—Queremos llevar el que cuesta un riñón, es más eficiente y nos ayudaría a salir bien, pero Alice no se siente bien haciendo ese gasto.

Mi amiga suspira y se quita el fleco de los ojos con violencia, haciendo un brusco gesto con la mano. Yo podría pedir dinero al profesor, si es para la ciencia no dirá que no, tampoco mirará los ceros que haya en la factura. Pero viendo la expresión de Alice sospecho que no le gusta gastar demás, tampoco pedir dinero.

Busco a Brick y Kyle, sin éxito. Deben haber desaparecido en algún momento durante el trayecto, genial, sólo esto faltaba para el día de hoy, un par de flojos que no están al tanto de los gastos. Casi quiero dejar la cuenta a Brick, para que aprenda a ser responsable con sus malditos compromisos, pero no lo haré, ayudaré a mi amiga con lo que le pesa y también ayudaré al equipo, si eso me da más tiempo con Alexander lo haré.

—Puedo pedirle a mi padre que pague, si es por la ciencia lo hará sin problema —Alice pierde color cuando comprende que quiero pagar todo—. Oye, el nombre Utonio no existe por vender galletas. No hay ningún problema con eso, te lo prometo.

Y sin esperar a que Alice diga nada más, saco el móvil para llamarle al profesor. Contesta con monosílabos, como ha hecho últimamente, desde que empezó a fabricar ese suero, casi me preocupa que no me preste atención. Menciono rápido la necesidad del tanque para un experimento. No me gusta usar esa palabra con él, siento como si lo manipulara de alguna forma, cada vez que la digo, cambia el color de su rostro, se colorean sus mejillas y sonríe como cuando éramos niñas, sin embargo, uso la palabra. Fórmula oraciones completas y en simples cuentas, accede a pagar todo para que podamos trabajar.

—Listo, ha dicho que si. Sólo debo cargar el pago a su cuenta.

—¡No tenías que hacerlo, Blossom!

Vaya, no me llamado _B_ , debe ser realmente incómodo para ella. Mierda. Ahora me siento mal, por haber arruinado el buen humor de Alice. Quiero ir hacia donde está para abrazarla y pedirle perdón, tal como haría la vieja Blossom, pero un apretón sobre mi mano me detiene. Mi mano sigue enlazada con la de Alexander, levanto la cabeza en su dirección y me sonríe. Guiña un ojo y dice algo que no termino de entender.

 _No tocamos el tema por el resto del día._

Después de dejar encargado el tanque cada quién vuelve a casa. Tal como me temía, Kyle y Brick se dieron a la fuga en la primera oportunidad que vieron, no supimos donde quedaron ni que hacían, sólo que se hartaron de esperar y se fueron antes de que supieran lo que ocurrió con el pago. Como castigo, Alice decidió que vamos a trabajar en la casa de Brick, sin importarle su consentimiento, mañana mismo llega el tanque a su puerta, y el lunes todos vamos a hacer más compras.

 _Aún no quiero irme._

—Esta la nueva película de _Alien_ en el cine, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo, Bloss?

Levanto la cabeza hacia Alex, mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus ojos me miran fijamente, esperando mi respuesta. Claro que me gustaría ir con él, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Atoro un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y sonrío. Eso debe ser una respuesta más que clara, mi sonrisa se contagia y Alex también sonríe, vuelve a tomar mi mano con las suya y vamos a su coche, no sin antes despedirnos de Alice. Jason se fue hace poco, su novio vino por él.

Me arrepiento de haber rechazado ese primer viaje en su coche, es fabuloso, un Audi último modelo. El color negro, aunque muy usado en los autos, le da una gran apariencia, obviamente es un color cromado. Y no lo diga porque sepa acerca de eso, tengo el mínimo conocimiento sobre autos, conozco el procedimiento para encender el motor, prender los faros, las direccionales, los limpiaparabrisas y cambiar velocidades. Dicho de otra manera, se los fundamentos para conducir, no más, dada mi capacidad de volar, encuentro sumamente innecesaria la necesidad de estar detrás de un volante, a diferencia de Buttercup, claro. Es Alexander quien me pone al tanto de los detalles que hacen a su auto único. Además del hecho de que no pagó ni un centavo por él, se lo dieron como pago por un trabajo de publicidad que hizo para una campaña de Michael Kors.

 _Vaya diseñador_.

Todavía me sorprende que este chico tenga tanto éxito en su carrera, no lo digo porque sea algo imposible de lograr, claro que con el esfuerzo necesario cualquiera podría lograrlo, lo que me sorprende más es que lo ha logrado sin haber llegado todavía a los veinticinco. Sí, pregunté por su edad, ayer, después de la cena, cuando lo acompañé a la puerta para que pudiera volver a casa. Veintitrés años y ya ha tenido trabajos de gran renombre y con gran remuneración, su Audi lo prueba, ya quisiera yo que alguien me pagara con un laboratorio privado. Exteriormente, el auto es impresionante, el negro hace unos juegos de luz que sólo he visto en películas, pero el interior… ¡Wow! No hay palabras que consigan expresarlo.

Los asientos son de cuero, claro, con una cubierta de vinil que protege el cuero y lo mantiene por más tiempo, aunque haya que cambiarlo con regularidad y darle cierto mantenimiento a todo. Tiene un aroma que no consigo identificar, no es un aromatizante de auto, esos apestan demasiado e irritan la nariz, es seguro que se trata de algo más, tampoco hay un aromatizante visible, no es ninguno de esos aparatitos que hacen « _pss-pss_ ». Seguro es parte de los quinientos dólares mensuales que gasta en el mantenimiento de su coche.

—¿Te gusta? —suena temeroso al pronunciar la pregunta. Como si por alguna razón pudiera decirle « _no_ » y entonces ahí quedó todo. Abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, le sonrío con suavidad.

—No soy fanática de los autos como mi hermana, pero no puedo negar que es un gran modelo, me encanta —por la forma en que sonríe sé que lo he tranquilizado. Realmente le preocupaba que su coche no fuera de mi agrado. Siendo honesta, tendría que ser una verdadera chatarra para que un coche me disguste.

—Me alegra que no seas como tú hermana, me gusta más que seas tú.

Mis mejillas se incendian en segundos. De toda su oración sólo que captado tres palabras de todo: « _me gusta_ » y « _tú_ ».

Eso significa que YO le gusto, ¿cierto? No ha sido una alucinación mía. No me lo he inventado en mi mente como parte de un mecanismo de defensa contra todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, ¿cierto? De verdad podría ser recíproco esto, ¿cierto? Alexander realmente está interesado por mí de una forma romántica, ¿cierto? Él y yo si podríamos acabar como una pareja si ninguno de los dos mete la pata garrafalmente, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, este tipo de cosas raramente suceden, que dos personas que se gustan terminen en una relación, pero podría pasar, ¿cierto?

—Me gusta que te guste.

 _Mejor llévame ya, Diosito_.

¿Acabo de decir lo que creo que dije?

Sí, sí lo hice. ¡Coño! Qué vergüenza. De todas las estupideces que una chica enamorada puede decir, dije la mayor de todas. La cereza del pastel. El novel entre premios. He dicho, la cosa más estúpida y poco inteligente que se encuentre entre mi vocabulario, porque, no sólo he sido francamente redundante, si no que mis palabras pueden ser entendidas de otra forma, Alexander podría darse cuenta de que me gusta, sinceramente. Con nada más que solo una semana de conocernos, ¿podría eso dar la impresión errónea de mí? Podría, y con el karma que me cargo últimamente, puede.

Fabuloso, es justo lo que necesitaba en un momento así.

Dejo caer la cabeza en señal de rendición. No hay forma en que pueda corregir lo que dije, lo hecho, hecho está. Aunque si lo veo de manera justa… él también hizo lo mismo — _o eso espero yo_ — al hablar, de una u otra forma dijo que yo le gusto, estamos en iguales condiciones de juego. Casi.

—…, erh…, claro, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, antes de que se llene el cine. Es fin de semana después de todo. Ja, ja, ja —¿es una risa nerviosa lo que escucho? Por favor, alguien dígame que es una risa nerviosa en un sentido positivo para mí. El tipo de nervios dónde no sabes cómo actuar ante alguien que te gusta…

Escúchenme nada más, parece que no he aprendido nada, sigo siendo una niña de doce años cuando se trata del amor. Quiero ver el lado hermoso y maravilloso de las cosas, fingiendo que la vida no viene incluida con problemas y demás cosas que sólo nos lastiman a todos. _Tomate, tomato_ , de nada serviría vivir si no hay algo que aprender, ningún momento para recordar y saber que se debe o no se debe hacer, ¿de qué sirve vivir si no hay nada para hacer drama?

¡El drama es vida!

Y vaya que es divertido. Montarte todo tipo de escenario mentalmente que jamás existirán sólo para sentir un poco de emoción extra a la que vives día a día. Ser dramática es divertido.

—¡Espera, Alex! —tomo la mano que Alexander tiene en el volante para evitar que haga otro movimiento. La forma abrupta con la que yo lo detengo ocasiona que rechinen las llantas del coche en el pavimento—. Lo siento… sólo quería decirte que sería mejor pasar a comprar dulces fuera del cine, va a salir más barato así.

Junta ambas cejas en el centro de su frente, el rictus de su barbilla es claro, quiere maldecir a los dioses y a mi creador por casi meternos en un accidente.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima —toma mi cabeza por la barbilla, obligándome a verlo. Tiene su rostro tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, no hay nada que lo detenga de besarme, si quisiera hacerlo—, haz favor de no detener mis manos, y de decirme las cosas con tranquilidad. No quisiera meterte en el hospital, Blossom —muerdo mi labio inferior. Incapaz de ver a otro lado que no sea el brillante color violeta de sus ojos.

—Prometido —las palabras se arrastran por mi garganta reseca.

Suelta mi rostro con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos por mi piel hasta devolver sus manos al volante, dejando una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Tengo que retomar el control, volver a sentarme y dejar de actuar así, quitar la tonta expresión de gusto de mi cara. Dejar de parpadear como si aún estuviera frente a mí, esperando a que bese mis labios y sujete mi nuca con fuerza. Tengo que dejar de ser transparente como el cristal.

==== • • • ====

Lo diré. Alien sigue estando entre mis cinco películas favoritas, la animación es fabulosa, y que decir de los mismos alien, sea quien sea que haya pensado en ellos es un genio. Dio en el clavo totalmente, reúne todo lo misterioso y aterrador que puede tener alguien de un mundo diferente, un ser nada semejante a los humanos, alguien nuevo y proveniente de su propia cultura. Encantador.

Ir al cine con Alexander fue lo mejor. No es el tipo de hombre que espera que te asustes en cualquier momento y lo abraces. Vigile sus movimientos durante toda la película, en ningún momento dejó su brazo sobre el reposabrazos con la mano abierta, previendo que me asustaría y que ese sería el primer lugar dónde iría a parar mi mano. Recargo su codo en varias ocasiones, y su cabeza sobre su puño, antes de levantar la cabeza cuando algo inesperado ocurría. Sus ojos se abrían al máximo, erguía la espalda y separaba los labios un par de centímetros.

Nuestros dulces no duraron mucho, nos los comimos en lo que empezaban los comerciales, por una estúpida competencia para ver quién podía acabar antes de que iniciara la película, nos arrepentimos en el peor momento, como estaba previsto. Aunque no fueron necesarios, de haber estado comiendo hubiera perdido el apetito, ni todos mis años salvando la ciudad de todo tipo de mentes enfermas y retorcidas fortalecieron mi estómago. Pierdo el apetito ante una gran cantidad de muerte consecutiva.

Opuesto a lo que ocurrió con Alexander. Varias veces metió la mano a la bolsa vacía de papitas cuando la persecución iniciaba. Bajaba los ojos para recordar que nos lo habíamos acabado todo e inflaba los cachetes, eso fue lo que más me gustó de la película, el berrinche de mi acompañante al descubrir que no tenía más dulces. Fue su falta de dulces la razón para que yo lo tomara de la mano otra vez, evitar que hurgara dentro una bolsa vacía, no que me haya sentido aterrada por la película.

¿Resulta extraño, lo tranquila que su presencia me pone? ¿No es curioso que me sienta tan bien junto a él? ¿Hay algo que debería preocuparme de esto? Tal vez, no lo conozco del todo bien, sólo lo superficial y lo que he descubierto estos días, hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo un misterio y sin embargo…, me gusta. Es jodidamente guapo, nadie puede negarme eso. Tiene un cuerpo para mojarse con solo verlo, tampoco pueden decirme que no, un idiota puede darse cuenta de eso, basta ver la forma en que la ropa se ciñe a su cuerpo. Su voz es la encarnación de los dioses, gruesa y potente. Suave y reconfortante. Firme y cariñosa. Alexander existe para que suspires al verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bloss? —parpadeo volviendo a la realidad. Debo dejar de hacer esto, abstraerme en mis pensamientos—. Parece como si se te hubiera acabado la batería.

—Disculpa, es un mal hábito mío. Me concentro tanto que termino por perderme en mis pensamientos —atoro un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Mis ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Yo no lo llamaría "mal hábito", encuentro fabulosa tu capacidad de concentración. Todo lo opuesto a mí, siempre estoy divagando de un tema a otro, puede que se deba al lado dominante de mi cerebro, divagar es lo que necesito para trabajar. Quisiera que no ocurriera cuando me encargo de las finanzas o los gastos del hogar, es una verdadera joda cuando olvido en que número iba al hacer cuentas y… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lo has notado? Divago casi darme cuenta.

Rodeo su brazo para colgarme de él, uniéndome a él en su risa. No me suena a que haya divagado, en lo absoluto, aunque él no lo vea de la misma forma.

Caminamos así un poco más, charlando sobre ningún tema en especial, es suficiente para mí con solo escucharlo hablar, sabiendo que disfruta de mi compañía tanto como yo disfruto la suya. Yo sí que me hayo ensimismada en mi palacio mental, tanto que no veo el momento en que Alexander entrelaza su mano con la mía. A esta hora del día la luz de los faros es la más constante, dentro de poco será el atardecer y no faltará mucho después de eso para entrar oficialmente en la noche.

—¿Qué te parece sí…? —presiono los labios con fuerza aguantando la risa. Alexander y yo acabamos de hablar exactamente al mismo tiempo, es posible que fuéramos a decir lo mismo. Carraspeo cediéndole la palabra a Alex—. La feria no está lejos de aquí, podríamos ir, la noche es joven.

Efectivamente, pensábamos lo mismo.

—Por supuesto, solo si estás de acuerdo en repartir los gastos. No sería justo dejarte pagar todo —pone los ojos en blanco. No me dice que no, solo hace ese gesto. Espero varios segundos hasta que se alza de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, me parece que no podré decir que no, así que estoy de acuerdo.

Llegamos a la calle dónde dejamos aparcado el Audi, subirnos y conducir sería una verdadera perdida de gasolina, podemos ir caminando sin ningún problema, el único motivo por el que vamos al auto es para que Alex pueda sacar un poco más de dinero, no estaba dentro del plan original ir a la feria, y aunque yo no gasté nada en el cine, lo que traigo encima no es suficiente para pagar la mitad de los juegos a los que nos queramos subir.

Mientras espero a que Alex saque lo que necesita, escucho el crujir de una rama a mi espalda. Giro la cabeza en busca del ruido, esperando encontrar el origen en la oscuridad, agudizo la visión para ver lo que ocurre entre los árboles, capto el movimiento rápido de alguien que está corriendo, pierdo la figura de su cuerpo tras los troncos y termina por volverse solamente un susurro entre la naturaleza. Quien sea que haya estado ahí, se fue. Lo que sea que haya venido a hacer, parece haber visto algo que no le hizo feliz. Y por la velocidad con la que se fue, diría que no deseaba ser descubierto tan rápido.

Una mano cae sobre mi hombro, bajo los ojos por reacción, hago un recorrido desde los dedos hasta el codo y brinco hacia el rostro de Alex, guiña un ojo señalando con la cabeza la cabeza otra vez, incitándome a retomar nuestro camino. No hay forma de decirle que no, especialmente cuando se está tan tranquilo y el clima es tan favorecedor. Fresco, pero no helado. Caminamos durante diez minutos hasta llegar a la feria.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —presiono un dedo contra mis labios. Tengo la necesidad de volar, salir de aquí y dejar que mi estómago de tres vueltas antes de acostumbrarse al despegue abrupto. Un juego aquí debe cumplir con las…, la montaña rusa.

—Por supuesto que sí —tiro de él hasta la fila para comprar un boleto y subir, hemos llegado en buen momento, empieza el siguiente recorrido. Así que hay oportunidad de elegir buenos lugares. Pago esta, Alex podrá pagar el siguiente juego—. ¡Vayamos atrás! Me encanta sentir el coletazo.

—¿De verdad? Yo prefiero ir hasta enfrente, dónde sientes toda la caída antes que nadie.

Frunzo los labios inevitablemente. Justo es enfrente dónde odio ir. Además de que puedes ver lo que sigue, tu cerebro no procesa la caída o la subida de la misma forma, cuando sabes que es lo que va a venir a continuación no se siente igual a cuando no sabes. Lucho contra la imperativa necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, pierdo la batalla. Volteo tanto los ojos que fácil acabo de ver el interior de mi cráneo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ya vale! Mensaje captado, vamos hasta atrás —doy pequeños brinquitos hasta el último vagón, Alex se sienta a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, cerca de la puerta. Todo un caballero.

« _[…]sus manos rodearon mi cintura, recargó su barbilla en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, lo supe por la tranquilidad con la que respiraba. Ahora venía la inconfundible caída. Quise gritar, pero no pude, saltó tan repentinamente que la voz se quedó en la estación, dejándome catatónica, me aferré a sus brazos con las uñas, esperando que así pudiera sobrevivir. Había un arnés rodeando mi cuerpo y otro en el suyo, ambos arneses estaban unidos, no había forma de que fuera a separarme de él y caer, fue un vértigo repentino lo que causo esa sensación._

 _Claro que confiaba en él, sabía que no me iba a soltar. Lo supe con mayor claridad cuando besó mi cuello. Abrazó mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, pegando mi espalda contra su pecho y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pegando sus labios contra mi piel, su cabello, incontrolable la mayor parte del tiempo me hizo cosquillas. El amor que me prodigaba con cada uno de sus besos hizo desaparecer ese miedo, así, en el momento en que rebotamos para volver a subir pude gritar._

 _De emoción, de gloria. Era una sensación totalmente nueva y maravillosa que compartía con él. […]_ »

Sujeto el barrote de seguridad con fuerza cuando comenzamos a bajar.

 _¿Por qué?_

Abro la boca para gritar, aunque no tenga esa necesidad. Es lógico que alguien grite al caer con está velocidad, hago lo posible porque parezca un grito eufórico, finjo disfrutar.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

El carro se inclina en la primera vuelta, mi cabello cuelga y luego baila con el viento, menos mal que estamos hasta atrás, o le pegaría a los que estuvieran detrás. La cinta que tenía sujetando mi cabello se suelta y la veo desaparecer en la noche.

 _¿Por qué él justamente?_

Damos otro giro, mi cuello truena por la violencia del cambio. Mi cabello también cambia de dirección y mis manos han perdido el color de lo fuerte que sujeto el barrote.

 _¿Con qué motivo?_

La siguiente curva es en círculo. Por una fracción de segundo, todo se detiene a mi alrededor. Veo a una madre, extendiendo los brazos hacia su niña, ayudándola a subir a las sombrillas del vuelo holandés ( _sus labios se sienten tan reales_ ). Una pareja se sujetan las manos y juntan sus cabezas dentro de las tazas locas, ambas bocas están abiertas, como si se estuvieran riendo ( _mi garganta me arde por un grito que no he dado_ ). Hay un grupo de chicos que avanzan haciéndose paso entre la gente, dando codazos o simplemente empujando, todos se dirigen a los autos chocones, tal vez quieran abarcar todo el turno ( _sus manos aún cosquillean en mi estómago_ ). El operador de un juego se da media vuelta luego de poner en marcha el carrusel, inclina la cabeza y mira fijamente al escote de una mujer que va pasando junto a él, ajena a su mirada ( _escucho su risa en mi oído como si estuviera ahí_ ). Fuera de la feria, un perro callejero está montando a una perrita con collar, mientras su dueña está distraída con su teléfono ( _siento calor ahí dónde su respiración choca_ ). En la rueda de la fortuna, hasta arriba, hay una mujer con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de un hombre, parecen charlar sobre algo sin importancia ( _calor, su abrazo me da calor_ ). Mi garganta se seca cuando veo a una pareja, no mayor de quince años, subiendo a la canoa, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos tan juntos que parecen uno ( _su corazón late con fuerza en mi espalda_ ).

—Basta… —susurro al no poder decir más.

Volvemos a bajar y el tren sigue su curso, ajeno a todo aquellos que acabo de ver, ajeno a lo que este juego está haciendo con mi mente. Da una vuelta más y baja la velocidad cuando regresa al punto de inicio, las risas y conversaciones de los demás pasajeros son un eco en mi cabeza, las escucho, sé que están ahí, pero no las comprendo. Sus palabras me suenan lejanas, pronunciadas en un idioma desconocido, muchos tropiezan conmigo al bajar, me miran y dicen algo, pero no los atiendo. Sus rostros son blancos ante mis ojos, todos son extraños a excepción de la pareja que subió a la canoa. Sus caras carecen de expresión y sus voces empiezan a desvanecerse.

 _Necesito salir de aquí._

Imito al grupo de amigos, me abro camino entre todos para bajar y empezar a correr, salto la mayor parte de los escalones hasta llegar al suelo, dónde me recargo contra un árbol y respiro. Inhalo hasta oxigenar mi cerebro una vez más. Cierro los ojos, rogando que, al abrirlos, todo vuelva a la normalidad. Doy una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir los ojos, Alexander está frente a mí, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus brazos, mueve los labios velozmente. Puedo ver su rostro, sí, pero las palabras parecen no llegar a mí con la velocidad que deberían.

—¿…uentras bien? —sostiene mi mejilla con una mano, recorriendo mi rostro con la otra, checando mi temperatura. Menos mal, ha pasado lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

—Sí, lo siento, me mareé allá arriba, es todo —me esfuerzo por sonreír, darle confianza y tranquilizarlo, parece que hubiera visto un muerto, acaba de perder todo el color. Genial, esta caja de Pandora si puede hacer daño a otros.

—Mejor te llevo a casa, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo —asiento con la cabeza.

Tampoco me siento con ánimo de seguir a fuera, me dejo hacer. Alex sujeta mi cintura con cuidado, colocando su mano estratégicamente sobre mi cadera, reposando sus dedos sobre mi estómago, sostiene mi brazo sobre sus hombros, dejándome apoyar mi peso sobre él, no es necesario hacerlo, él lo sabe, y aún lo hace. El trayecto de regreso a su coche es más rápido, tanto que ni me doy cuenta del momento en que me sienta en el asiento de copiloto y abrocha mi cinturón de seguridad.

Recargo la cabeza en el respaldo y cierro los ojos durante todo el trayecto, durante la hora que hacemos de viaje hasta mi casa. Se siente como una seminconsciencia, mi cuerpo sabe que el movimiento del Audi es lento, Alex lo hace con intención de cuidar mi salud. Siento la mirada de Alex sobre mi cuerpo más de una vez, es la mirada más dulce con la que me han mirado jamás, no me incomoda, tampoco hace que cosquillee mi piel, es una mirada que le daría todo padre a su hijo cuando no puede dormir por culpa de una fuerte gripe. Es esa misma sensación.

—Llegamos, Blossom.

—Perdona por arruinar la noche —acaricia mi nuca con suavidad, frotando las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel. La suavidad de sus dedos invade mi cuerpo, dejando una sensación de tranquilidad al instante—. Prometo compensarte…, de alguna forma.

Alexander pone los ojos en blanco con diversión, sus labios se curvean para formar una sonrisa, no le encuentro un significado profundo a esa sonrisa, solo diversión, posiblemente por el hecho de que esta "cita" no haya terminado de la mejor forma, o por la forma en que he respondido, no he sido clara, porque no sé cómo podría compensar esta cita.

Tras bajar de su auto, me despido con un gesto de mano, camino hasta la puerta y meto la llave para abrir, un cuarto de giro a la derecha, jalo la puerta hacia mí y la mano en la placa… bueno, lo último no. Abro la puerta un poco y miro sobre mi hombro, Alex se espera hasta que cruzo el umbral para arrancar el motor y marcharse, lo veo alejarse por la calle, llegar a la intersección y girar a la izquierda, de vuelta a una avenida transitada y luego en dirección a su casa. Dónde sea que quede.

Hay una nota esperando por mí en la mesa de entrada, un post-it rosa con forma de corazón, la pluma sobre el papel es morada, lo que hace complicado leer su contenido, de ser un tono de rosa más claro no me molestaría, es un rosa brillante y oscuro. Sin embargo consigo leerla, levanto la nota hasta mis ojos y uso mi visión láser para quemar la nota un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que la pluma se haga visible.

" _Me quedaré hasta tarde con las porristas._

 _Haz la cena por mí._

 _Buttercup ya debería haber llegado._

 _Haz una ensalada para mí._ "

Es todo. No hay algo que suena amable en esa nota, nada. Solo puedo percibir órdenes, cocinar, y no sólo cocinar, cocinar para Bubbles. Arqueo una ceja leyendo por tercera vez el mensaje, no lo creo, tiene que ser mentira o una broma de mal gusto, ¿por qué Bubbles pensaría que dándome órdenes yo le perdonaría todo? Pues no, si ella no viene hasta mí y lo dice en voz alta yo no aceptaré sus disculpas, ni seré yo quien las ofrezca. Sí, yo también he sido una mala perra últimamente, y eso no ha estado nada bien, pero no diré nada si Bubbles no lo hace primero.

Me da flojera hacer algo elaborado, calentaré un poco de lo de ayer y comeré. Eso si Butter no se lo ha comido ya, si no, tendré que ir a la tienda por comida para microondas, sí es que no me da mucha más pereza volver a salir. Subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, necesito dejar mi mochila antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, no me gusta cargar muchas cosas estando en casa. En general no me gusta cargar, prefiero estar con menos peso sobre mi cuerpo para así moverme con mayor velocidad, hay viejos hábitos que nunca mueren.

Empujo la puerta con la espalda, no la cerré por la mañana así que debería estar abierta. Cede ante el peso de mi cuerpo, camino de espaldas hasta llegar al escritorio y dejó caer mi mochila, al golpear contra el suelo el ruido que crea es el mismo que haría un cuerpo al caer desde una gran altura, hueco y sonoro, sin rebotar. Muevo los hombros en círculos, adelante y atrás.

 _¿Quién pensó que era buena idea cargar tanto?_

—Hola.

Giro sobre mis talones.

Dados los últimos acontecimientos hubiera esperado que mi cuerpo reaccionará de una forma más nerviosa, un giro rápido y torpe, en el que mis pies no supieran distinguirse el uno del otro y tropezara, no fue así. Actúo de la forma más natural, primo miro sobre mi hombro buscando el origen del saludo, mi cuerpo le sigue, lento, casi bailando, mi cabello crea una curva alrededor de mi cintura al dar la vuelta. Buttercup esta recostada sobre mi cama, con un comic abierto frente a ella, no tiene zapatos y nos los veo cerca.

—Hola.

Respondo mecánicamente. Butter cambia de posición, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, deja de lado su historieta, dedicando toda su atención a mi.

—No lo sabía —¿qué? Inclino la cabeza hacia un costado, sin terminar de entenderlo todo—. No supe que Bubbles y Damien estaban saliendo, hasta unas horas antes de que lo supieras tú —mi garganta se cierra. El aire permanece atrapado en mis pulmones, incapaz de decir nada—. Bubbles había llegado a casa ese día de su entrenamiento de porristas, dijo que pasaría la tarde en casa de su novio, dijo que si necesitaba algo le llamará ahí, dejó el número y la dirección. No pude ver la coincidencia hasta muy tarde, cuando tú ya habías terminado las clases. Traté de llamarte muchas veces para advertirte… pasé por alto el detalle que en ese entonces odiabas llevar el teléfono encima, igual llamé, la primera vez pasé dos minutos con la bocina en la oreja, sin saber muy bien que decir, esperando a que entrará la llamada. La segunda vez no pude esperar tanto, dejé un mensaje de voz, creyendo que lo escucharías, ahora veo que debí haber salido detrás de ti y avisarte. No se porque no lo hice, tal vez tenía miedo, o sólo era parte de mi imaginación. Pero cuando llegaste a casa, con los ojos hinchados supe que no debí quedarme callada, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día, Blossom?

Claro que lo hago, recuerdo todos los días de mi vida con claridad, todo esta dentro de mi palacio mental. Luego de salir huyendo de casa de Damien fui a casa, el único lugar donde podía refugiarme, Buttercup estaba ahí, parada frente a la puerta, no supe identificar la reacción de su rostro, sólo supe, que si ella estaba ahí en ese momento, es que ella sabía todo, siempre lo supo y no quiso decirme nada. No pude resistir un segundo más, estallé en lágrimas y descargué mi furia, mi dolor y mi vergüenza con ella.

—¡¿Siempre lo supiste no es así?!

Grité, antes de subir a mi habitación y hacerla pedazos.

Asiento con la cabeza, aun no puedo decir nada, el nudo de tensa casa vez más, haciéndome perder el aliento.

—De verdad lamento quedarme callada. Blossom, lamento haberte dado la espalda todo este tiempo, haberte obligado a cargar con todo tu sola, se que nunca le dijiste nada al Profesor para no preocuparlo, pero yo le dije —parpadeo sorprendida, espantado las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos—. Se enojó mucho con Bubbles y la obligó a terminar con Damien, obviamente no lo hizo y cada vez que los veía juntos quemaba la ropa de Damien, o le tiraba algo encima, estaba más furiosa con él que con Bub. Y no se si esto ayude pero, cuando vino a cenar, le tiré la salsa de tomate en su carísima camisa _Lacoste_ , también quemé su pollo con mis rayos láser cuando no estaba viendo y…

El nudo se afloja, una carcajada se escapa y en ese momento es lo único que suena en la habitación, mi risa. Una risa como no había dado antes, natural, jovial, rebosante de felicidad. Tomo asiento en la cama junto a mi hermana, rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y acuna mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Esto deberías hacerlo tu, tu eres la loca que decidió tomar el papel de mamá sustituta… pero creo que no hace daño cambiar de papel de vez en cuando.

Rodeo su cintura y oculto mi cara en su hombro, dejando fluir todas las lágrimas que me he guardado, todo el dolor, el estrés, el miedo, todo aquello que he reprimido para mi, lo dejo salir. Buttercup sólo acariciaba mi cabello, no decía nada y tampoco hacía ningún ruido, ningún « _shhh_ » que pudiera ser realmente contraproducente, ningún « _ya, ya pasó_ » que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Nada de eso. Sólo su apoyo y su amor.

Justo lo que necesitaba, volver a sentirme yo, y no verme como una extraña con mi propia familia, el calor de su cuerpo y la tranquilidad de su caricia. A cada gemido puedo sentir que mi pecho se afloja. Respirar es ahora más fácil que hace unos minutos. Sorbo por la nariz y limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos, Buttercup actúa como si no hubiera ensuciado su ropa.

—¿Quieres pedir pizza? Bubbles dejó una nota, pero no la leí, la pluma y el papel quemaban mis ojos… así que no tengo idea de que dijo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Fingiré demencia e ignorare la nota, tomando la palabra de Butter, la pizza de verdad será mucha mejor opción que ponerme a cocinar, no tenía ánimos para eso de cualquier forma, sólo me concentrare en la comida y luego en el sueño que tengo, dormiré hasta bien entrada la noche, el plan es despertar hasta el lunes en la mañana que suene mi alarma.

Butter y yo bajamos para hacer el pedido, dos pizzas grandes, una de peperoni y la otra de carnes frías, yo comeré la mitad de la de peperoni mientras mi hermana se acaba lo que queda y la otra completa, así es ella, siempre ha sido así. Vamos a la sala para poner los platos, servilletas y vasos para el refresco.

Bien dicen, que hasta que no lo dejas, no extrañas lo que tenías. Extrañaba pasar ratos así con mis hermanas, tardes donde sólo éramos nosotras y la comida, ensalada, en el caso de Bubbles. A mi nunca me molestó comer lo mismo que Buttercup, no en sus cantidades exageradas, porciones moderadas de acuerdo a mi tamaño. Prendo la televisión y sintonizo cualquier película en Netflix, aunque no vayamos a ponerle atención, un poco de ruido siempre se aprecia, especialmente cuando vas a aclarar las cosas para bien con tu familia.

Suena el timbre. Me levanto antes de que Butter pueda detenerme, agarro mi cartera y empiezo a contar el dinero.

—Paga de aquí también la propina —mi hermana me extiende la mitad del pago más, lo que ya dijo extra—. Vamos es lo justo, yo comeré más que tu, yo debo pagar más.

—Como quieras —de camino a la puerta de entrada hago funcionar mis matemáticas, mitad y mitad más propina… Butter sólo agregó tres dólares al gasto total, no se le vaya a acabar el dinero. Giro el pomo de la puerta para abrir—. Hola, buenas… ¿otra vez tú?

Brick recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, no me he cambiado de ropa en todo el día, aunque mi cabello se ve desordenado. Sonríe con una de esas curvas que provocaría que cualquier mujer de moje en el acto.

—¿Mas pizza? Sigue comiendo así y te pondrás gorda, pinky.

 _Autocontrol, Blossom, no puedes matarlo aquí._

Arrebato la pizza de sus manos y golpeo su pecho dándole el dinero.

 _Oh, joder._

Es como golpear un muro, su cuerpo es duro y firme, completamente. Le di con fuerza y con ganas, pero nada en su piel tembló por el impacto, al contrario, se tenso más. Retrocedo para entrar otra vez a la casa.

—No pedí tu opinión —cierro la puerta con el pie. Necesito comer, pensar en algo que no sea ese cretino de ojos rojos, sonrisa seductora y cuerpo de Dios—. ¡La comida llegó! —grito a todo pulmón, aun sabiendo que no es necesario porque el fino oído de Buttercup le permitiría escucharme incluso susurrando. Tal vez lo hago porque necesito hacerle saber a ese tipo que no estoy sola, aunque no sepa porqué.

—¡Genial, muero de hambre!

==== • • • ====

Hacer las paces con Butter me ayudó mucho más de lo que imaginaba, no tanto porque fue ella quien dio el primer paso, sino porque llore con ganas, en lugar de cerrar los ojos y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas hasta perderse, en el agua, la mayor parte del tiempo. La pizza también ayudó. Eso de comer cuando tienes problemas o un corazón roto de verdad funciona, pero no cualquier comida, debe ser algo que te suba la autoestima, Buttercup come pizza, yo como helado. Después de esas dos pizzas — _sí, al final las dos comimos media pizza cada una_ — subimos al auto de Butter para ir al supermercado y comprar tres litros de helado, tratando de esconderlos lo mejor posible de Bubbles. Últimamente, todo lo que ve y siente que va a arruinar su dieta perfecta, lo tira.

Todo lo que no salga de la tierra, en realidad. Es por eso que Buttercup guarda la carne, de esa forma ella y yo podremos comerla siempre que queramos. Debo decir, que la charla que tuvimos durante la cena, fue muy agradable. Una atrasada charla sobre los últimos cuatro meses que nos estuvimos ignorando, incluidos uno que otro tema de cuando vivíamos en Twonsville, ella y yo aprendimos, por las malas, que era mejor no hablar al instante sobre algo que ocurría en la ciudad. En una ocasión, cuándo Sedusa se retiró del negocio del mal, para dedicarse enteramente a ella y a su eterna belleza (la cuál no sé de dónde viene), para volver a salir con hombres. Nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntar sus nombres, todos temían que Sedusa pudiera molestarse. Fue toda una desgracia que Butter y yo nos enteráramos de uno, el profesor.

Sí, otra vez. A mí me dio la impresión de que esa primera vez había dejado una gran impresión en el profesor, aunque no tanto para Sedusa, o tal vez sí, después de todo, estuvieron saliendo por un par de meses y luego terminaron, jamás supimos porque, tampoco quisimos preguntar. En cambio, preferimos reunirnos en el parque para charlar respecto a eso, alguien nos escuchó y difundió a voz y canto que Sedusa era la nueva madre de las chicas super poderosas. Muchos nos vieron con sospecha, otros con admiración y la gran mayoría con asombro, lo que jamás olvidaré, fue la cara que puso Sedusa después de eso.

Odio.

Si ya nos odiaba por todo el pasado que teníamos, volverla en centro de atención de esa forma hizo que nos odiara con mayor intensidad.

Y ahora, abusando de nuestra lejanía de Twonsville, dónde todos se conocen entre ellos, retomamos esas conversaciones, por alguna razón que no termino de encontrar, Butter decidió hablar sobre Brick, parece ser que mencionar su nombre despertó algo en ella.

—¿Puedes creer que Brick realmente se haya rebajado a tirarse a Princesa? —la pizza estuvo por atorarse en mi garganta y quedarse ahí hasta la próxima primavera. Una pregunta así, tan de repente, e involucrando a las dos personas que más detesto en todo el mundo, ¿por qué? Toso tratando de salvar mi vida—. ¿Muy repentino?

—Sobre todo. Estoy comiendo, ¿por qué mencionar algo tan repugnante como eso?

Butter se encogió de hombros, mordiendo la mitad de su rebanada, como si cualquier cosa fuera.

—Lo mencionaste y fue lo primero que recordé. ¿Sabes? Brick no estaba nada mal cuándo íbamos a la secundaria, Princesa mandó su película porno a toda la escuela y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era: "¿qué se me metió ese tipo para tener ese cuerpo?" —su rostro mostraba una expresión de póker como nunca, de todas las que Butter tiene en su repertorio, esa siempre fue su favorita, la que te priva de leerle la mente con sólo ver sus ojos. Una mordida más y sólo queda la orilla de pan, come con la tranquilidad de cualquier persona, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera parte de una conversación de lo más normal.

¡Mierda!

¿Qué si lo es y yo soy la extraña por verlo extraño?

No, coño, ¿por qué? Pasamos toda nuestra infancia y adolescencia pateando el culo de esos perdedores. ¿Cómo ahora puede ser que estaban _buenos_?

—¿Qué? —parpadee sin llegar a entender su comentario—. ¿Tratas de decir que Brick es _tú_ tipo?

—Claro que no, sólo decía, que siendo un criminal como lo es, no me sorprende que tenga un buen cuerpo, es un… ¿cuál es la palabra que usas, cliché? Mi tipo es definitivamente un mariscal de campo, hombros y espalda ancha, brazos firmes, piernas largas y torneadas… —cerró los ojos como si estuviera visualizando a alguien en su mente.

—¿Cabello negro y ojos claros? —y de repente palideció, cerró los labios forma una gruesa línea blanca—. ¿Cómo Ace? —mi intención no era lastimarla, sólo quería saber, sí aún después de todos estos años, había logrado superar su romance de secundaria. Su flechazo por Ace empezó cuando éramos niñas, me había jurado y perjurado que lo superó, que para ella Ace no era más que un idiota pretencioso que sólo pensaba en él.

Y, sin embargo, un día la encontré caminando por el parque de noche, tomada de la mano de Ace. Escapé de ahí tan rápido como pude, no quería interrumpir y ver algo que no debía, tal vez nada ocurrió esa noche, tal vez sí, no me detengo a pensar en eso, quise darle privacidad a mi hermana. Darme a mí algo de tiempo para pensar en que diría, en definitiva, que la había visto, eso nadie me detendría de hacerlo, lo que no terminaba de decidir, era con que tono de voz lo haría. Conociéndola, si sonaba muy comprensiva, creería que no la tomaba enserio, pero si sonaba muy seria entonces pensaría que la estaba regañando, asimismo, adoptar un tono de voz neutral no funcionaría, pondría los ojos en blanco, asumiendo que su vida me daba lo mismo. Sí, Buttercup puede actuar como una chica cuando se lo propone.

Conseguimos darnos a entender ese día, cuando volvió de su cita nocturna, girando una margarita entre sus dedos. Había una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, lo sé, porque yo he tenido muchas de esas. En lugar de sorprenderse, escondió la flor y sonrió. Si hubiera sido Bubbles a quién hubiera cachado, hubiera empezado dando un largo y tedioso sermón de mamá, fue Butter, mi ruda y nada sensible — _exteriormente_ — hermana, fui directa al grano. Le dije que la había visto con Ace en el parque tomados de la mano y nada más. Empezó a hablar sin que la presionara. Dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama y habló, habló y habló hasta que no hubo nada más que decir, ninguna de las dos necesito decir otra cosa para saber, que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar, jamás le diría a nadie sobre su relación.

Terminó muy mal, como era de esperarse con ese vago, Buttercup no lo tomó tan mal, pudo haber matado a Ace a golpes, pero sólo lo mandó al hospital.

—No. ¿Era realmente necesario mencionarlo? —gruñó al responder. Pude deducir lo mucho que aún le afectaba hablar de él—. No me molestaría que fuera pelinegro, ¿sabes? Es el mejor color del mundo, luego del verde.

Solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, hay cosas que jamás cambian en las personas. Reír de esa forma aflojó mi pecho, tanto que las palabras que dije después salieron sin pasar antes por el filtro.

—Brick va a mi escuela —los ojos de Buttercup se abrieron a niveles peligrosos para el humano. Igual que su quijada, un poco más y no volvería a cerrarla—. Debí decirlo antes, pero sentí que iba a darles lo mismo si les decía o no.

—Gracias por compartirlo con la clase, más vale tarde que nunca —comió la orilla de su pizza arrancando pedazos, y llevándoselos a la boca—. Bueno, Butch y Boomer no van en nuestra escuela, sólo van a jugar al campo. He preguntado y todos me dicen lo mismo.

¿Qué tan jodido suena eso? Demasiado, lo sé. Mi karma se volvió una mierda desde… y ahora, todo lo que ocurre en mi vida son malas noticias, todo, no ha llegado nada que me permita decir que solo fueron coincidencias, todo sigue siendo igual de perfecto a como lo era cuando vivíamos en Twonsville. Brick en mi escuela y los otros dos parásitos en otra que no es la de mis hermanas, eso sí es ganarse la lotierda. Premio mayor.

Estaba por tomar mi última rebanada de pizza cuándo mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, insistentemente, ignorarlo no era una opción, posiblemente no dejaría de sonar, aunque dejó de hacerlo y sí pude solo haberlo ignorado. No lo hice, y vi el mensaje, otra vez nada de su contenido tenía sentido, y sólo la primera letra de cada palabra estaba en mayúsculas:

«Por favor, por favor, _frutilla_ , necesitamos hablar»

==== • • • ====

Todavía sigo ignorando el mensaje. Pretendiendo que jamás me llegó. Ahora sé quién lo mandó, no sé por qué, sé que no quiero responder. Ha mandado el mismo mensaje todos los días desde entonces, siempre el mismo, escrito de forma diferente, usando palabras diferentes, incluso ha logrado formar una oración coherente además del mensaje inicial. Después de tres días recibiendo el mismo mensaje, empezó a volverse doloroso, conocer su origen lo vuelve doloroso.

He querido borrarlos y bloquear al número, hacerlo desaparecer por siempre de mi vida. No puedo. A una parte de mi cuerpo le cuesta trabajo hacerlo, me cuesta trabajo desprenderme.

Guardo mi móvil, luego de leer por millonésima vez el último mensaje. Maldito masoquismo, maldito placer, maldita debilidad, maldita sea yo. Alice está junto a mí en la clase de física cuántica — _no es su verdadero nombre, pero es como me gusta llamarla_ —, golpeando su cuaderno con los dedos. Jason está detrás de mí, charlando con Kyle sobre la tarea de su propia clase de meca-química — _tampoco es su verdadero nombre_ —, esperaba que Brick se uniera a ellos, pero no lo hizo, se sentó a mi derecha en la fila, el lado opuesto al que estaba Alice. Desde que ese cretino decidió sentarse junto a mí en todas las clases, mi vida se ha vuelto mucho más pesada.

Todas las chicas de la escuela quieren ser mis amigas para llegar a él. Tal como lo predije, vida de chica sosa, arruinada. Solo me queda evitar que ocurra el mayor cliché de todos, chica sosa e idiota ligón se enamoran y terminan juntos. Eso sería el verdadero colmo.

El punto bueno, el idiota de verdad se concentra en la escuela, pone atención a las clases y hace su tarea, jamás lo hubiera creído, aún no sé nada de sus hermanos, pero creo que no puede ser buena señal que estén separados, algo deben estar tramando.

 _Blossom_.

Claro, alejarme, dije que no iba a meterme con Brick y sus hermanos, dije que lo que sé que quisieran hacer, los dejaría, ya no es problema mío.

* * *

 **Cachicachichin~  
**

 **He vuelto otra vez por aquí, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, ¡por fin! ¡Aleluya! Las paces con una de ellas, obviamente no puede hacer las paces con la otra... todavía, pues por qué ._. aún no le toca. Agregué más interración entre Blossy y Alex for the lulz, simplemente me encanta esa parejita, no es la oficial, obvio, pero es tan linda, de verdad, si pudiera mostrarselas tal como la veo en mi cabeza, lo entenderían.**

 **En fin, doy muchos saltos al pasado durante las conversaciones para aclarar ciertos puntos, el pasado no es el tema central de la historia (que aburrido si así fuera), pero son los cimientos para lo que ocurrirá después, pronto, más pronto de lo que pueden imaginar (1313). Sólo por si se les olvidó, en el segundo capítulo Blossom había hecho un comentario sobre el físico de Brick, pero aquí de verdad lo afirma, por si alguien quiere darse a la tarea de imaginar todo lo que se va a venir después con eso (1313).**

 **Ok, ya.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si, es un muy mal karma, pero lo prometo, todo está justificado, en su momento se irá aclarando toda esta mierda que vive la pobrecita. Sobre el acosador creepy de los regalos, eso también va a responderse, nada aquí está sacado de la manga, lo prometo.**

 **Domina Mortem:** -se cruza de brazos- **¿vez lo que pasa cuando te pones a dibujar porno? Se te olvida revisar las cosas antes de leer XD. Pero buaano son cosas que pasan cuando tienes talento con el lápiz (? No puedo creer que el tatuaje te importe más xD pero trataré de hacer algo decente para que puedan visualizarlo como yo, la verdad es qué es bastante guay, pero no verán el tatuaje pronto, para eso aún falta.**

 **Bueno... Bellote se redimió un poco en esté capítulo, todavía faltan contar muchas más maldades que le hizo al tipo, le hizo muchas maldades y le seguirá haciendo más. Respecto a tu otra pregunta, sí, Burbuja lo invitó así sin más. Me gusta pensar, que detrás de toda esa carita linda de Burbuja se esconde una mente malvada capaz del mal (** no es que me caiga mal, pero ese giro a la personalidad me gusta **). Me encantaría poder ver ese meme :C los mames son la diversión más guay de todas.**

 **Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó escribirlo. Nos vemos en el próximo y no olviden, que si se portan mal, serán bienvenidos en mi reino cuando me vaya al infierno.**

 **LD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PPG y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Craig McCraken. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia y la trama si son de mi pertenencia, esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartirlo con los demás.**

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 6**

La semana pasada accedí a que Buttercup me llevara a la escuela, todo con la excusa de quererlo escuchar todo acerca de Alex, y el resto de mis amigos, sí, esto también incluye a Brick.

Nuestra última conversación en forma — _antes de que Bubbles llegara de la escuela_ —, quedó inconclusa. Acordamos que: sí, Brick y sus hermanos volvían a ser un grano en el culo. Sí, Brick y sus hermanos parecían estar al acecho. Sí, Butch y Boomer asisten a escuelas diferentes. Sí, Butch y Boomer van a la escuela de Butter para jugar con el equipo de americano y el de futbol. Sí, no tenemos idea de a qué escuela van los otros dos. Y sí — _empiezo a odiar ese monosílabo_ — queremos descubrir el motivo por el que han vuelto, si es que tienen un motivo, realmente, y no fue únicamente una patada en el culo del karma haberlos mandado al mismo lugar que nosotras. Hasta Kansas, ¿cuántas personas dirían que podemos encontrarnos en el mismo lugar sin habernos visto hace mucho tiempo?

Puedo contarlas con los dedos, no muchos tienen la misma suerte que nosotras, en algunas ocasiones he llegado a preguntarme si esto no es parte de algún plan malvado que va muy por encima de lo que somos capaces de manejar. No quiero conocer la respuesta, me aterra que sea afirmativa, me preocupa descubrir que mi vida es manipulada por un titiritero y no tengo poder sobre lo que ocurre en ella, sin importar la decisión que llegue a tomar, ya están contempladas todas las opciones posibles que podría tomar, igual que los resultados. Jamás lo soportaría, por eso, esta y las preguntas que les siguen se quedan en mi mente, escritas en un post-it y pegadas en el pizarrón de corcho en la habitación del pensamiento dentro de mi palacio mental.

Desconozco si Butter piensa lo mismo que yo. Sus motivos para investigar a fondo a los Rowdy es confirmar que habrá un oponente digno para practicar. Mi hermana, no ha cambiado ese aspecto suyo desde que éramos niñas, siempre buscando al hombre con más fuerza y resistencia para jugar y sentirse en confianza. Por supuesto, quienes fueron al jardín de niños con nosotras lo saben de cajón, Buttercup sólo juega deportes con los hombres. Obviamente sabemos controlar nuestros superpoderes, ¿qué clase de heroínas seríamos de no haber aprendido? Por eso mismo, sabemos que Buttercup es quién tiene más fuerza física, la he visto encestar canastas de punta a punta de la chancha, con y sin los ojos vendados, meter gol en una red desde medio campo, probando los distintos ángulos que le permite el espacio, hacer un jonrón en perfecta forma imitando a… ¿cómo había dicho mi hermana que se llama? Babe Ruth, creo era el nombre. En fin, muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas haciendo abuso de nuestros poderes, todo por ella misma, entrenando duro día con día. El objetivo principal de Buttercup, es saber si Butch es digno de considerarse un oponente.

Incluso sí tamborilea la puerta del coche, fingiendo que no está esperando ver su particular estela de color verde oscuro, para así saber que podrá errar su tiro en el partido de fútbol en dirección a su cabeza, él se enojará e intercambiarán un par de perlas antes de lanzarse a un verdadero partido dónde se encuentren en equipos opuestos.

 _¿Seré tan transparente como ella?_

—¿Serás total y completamente honesta conmigo a partir de hoy, hasta el día en que nuestras vidas acaben? —Butter da un volantazo, en respuesta a mi repentina y salida-de-la-nada pregunta—. ¿Crees que soy alguien predecible en cuanto a mi relación con las personas?

—Sí estás preguntando, que sí creo que es obvio lo que ocurrirá a futuro conviviendo todos los días con Brick, la respuesta es sí. Sí eres predecible.

—Explícate —ordeno casi por instinto—, por favor.

—Bueno, es que los dos son obsesivos compulsivos, tú jamás lo tuviste de compañero en los casilleros, yo sí, tres años. Era como tenerte a ti a mi lado, pero me odiabas y todo el tiempo olías a Armani. Cuando Brick abría la puerta de su casillero todo tenía un lugar y un orden, la puerta estaba llena de notas, papelitos pegados por aquí y por allá, los azules arriba, los verdes abajo, los amarillos abajo, los rosas estaban cortados en hileras y pegados entre los otros tres colores, esos indicaban las horas, los azules las clases, los verdes las materias y los amarillos el horario. Debajo de esos papelitos, había un improvisado pizarrón de plumón, era una cartulina blanca, que embonaba a la perfección con el espacio del casillero, enmicada y con las orillas redondeadas, tenía un arillo o qué sé yo que era, había algo dónde atoraba su plumón, arriba, de forma horizontal, así no se correría la tinta. Recuerdo perfectamente que era de color rojo para que recordará lo que sea que apuntara ahí. La pared que siempre alcanzaba a ver del casillero… ¡guarda silencio, Blossom! Tú preguntaste, así que descargaré contigo todos los detalles, vi se pedazo de metal tres años seguidos —cierro la boca antes de pronunciar nada. Sólo quería preguntar cuál era la relevancia de conocer todo eso, pero ahora la conozco. Toma aire antes de seguir hablando—. El interior de su casillero era otra cosa, en la pared lateral izquierda tenía un pizarrón de corcho, todos las tachuelas estaban clasificadas por color en pequeños cajones pegados en el espacio que quedaba libre entre el pizarrón y los bordes, azules, verdes, rojos, cafés, amarillos, morados, negros y blancos, en zigzag uno del otro en el orden que acabo de mencionar, un color para cada materia, clavaba en el pizarrón en cuadrados perfectos de tres por tres de papel blanco las tareas para la semana, cabían seis cuadros alineados horizontalmente. Había espacio para dos semanas en el pizarrón, cuando una tarea estaba terminada la marchaba con un cuadro de post-it rosa. No vi el centro o la pared derecha muchas veces, pero no debe haber sido muy diferente, un espacio para sus libros, un gancho para su chaqueta, un espacio donde guardaba sus lentes, las notas que usaba para estudiar, y demás mierdas.

»Eventualmente, tú y Brick se volverán mejores amigos, no de la forma en que Butch y yo lo somos, diferente. Ambos adoran tener controlado todo, Troya vuelve a la vida para arder otra vez cuándo las cosas no salen según su plan, necesitan tenerlo todo controlado. Tienes que admitir, Blochy, tenemos muchas más cosas en común con ellos de lo que queramos admitir, puede que no sea posible enterrar el hacha de paz, pero sí podemos tratar de llevarnos bien, ¿no?

Sin palabras.

Mi hermana acaba de dejarme sin palabras. Mientras hablaba, el casillero apareció en mi mente, es aterrador, totalmente, pero pareciera que acaba de describir el pedazo de metal que usaba en la secundaria, con detalles aquí y allá diferentes, mínimos. Y no sólo eso, todo lo demás también.

¿Ella verá las cosas así? Vaya, no estoy diciendo que quiera pasar toda la vida discutiendo con ellos, pero… ¿verlo desde su punto de vista? ¿Volverme amiga de Brick? Jamás, algo que es igual a ti no hace más que alejarte, cualquier idiota lo sabe, positivos dan negativos, opuestos se atraen, así funciona la vida y el amor. De ninguna otra forma.

O quizá, deberé estar viendo las cosas desde la luz errónea. Tendré que darle la oportunidad y el beneficio de la duda, comprobar con mi propia carne si es verdad o puede ser mentira. Recargo mi cabeza contra el vidrio, esta charla me ha dejado mucho en que pensar, de verdad, desde el hecho que es verdad que tenemos muchas cosas en común con ellos como que no quiero tener a Brick cerca, sin importar que tan parecidos podamos ser, no lo quiero. Hasta la realidad de que posiblemente ese sea el resultado, Butter ya lo dijo, soy predecible, igual que ella.

Cierro los parpados visualizando los largos pasillos de mi palacio mental, el mármol de los pilares, el roble rojo para los pisos…

« _[…]Igual a días anteriores en los que era una vieja costumbre, fui al bosque, esa parte que conecta Townsville con las ciudades vecinas, tan alejada que sólo perdiéndote o pasando frente a ella puedes verla, esa misma que tanto me gusta para estar con él. Tan alejada y solitaria, el lugar perfecto para mi cita ideal, sólo él y yo._

 _Sé que llegará pronto, escucho el motor de su moto, rugiendo a la distancia. Sonrío como una tonta, llevo mi dedo índice a mis labios, escondiéndolos detrás del mismo. Treinta, veinticinco, veinte, quince, siete metros, el motor ruge más fuerte a medida que se acerca, él sabe que lo escucho, mete gas a la moto para que ronronee, de esa forma que sabe que me encanta. Río arqueando la garganta al aire, mi voz sale con libertad y en un volumen fuerte, jovial._

 _El motor ronronea con suavidad cuando llega al punto de encuentro. Da un par de vueltas a mi alrededor, acechándome, sabe cuánto me fascina que haga eso, que me mire como si no existiera ninguna otra mujer en el mundo además de mí. Cruzo mis manos detrás de mi espalda, sin moverme, estática. Sigo su recorrido con los ojos, conduce con menos velocidad, cuidando no dejar marcas sobre el césped, da una vuelta de caballito antes de detenerse frente a mí._

 _Puedo ver su sonrisa, detrás de ese cristal opaco, adivino el objetivo de sus ojos, el que siempre ha sido luego de hacer ese giro para lucirse, mis pechos._

 _Niego con la cabeza, incapaz un segundo más de tenerlo lejos. Doy un paso al frente para quitarle el casco, su cabello cae sobre sus hombros al ser liberado, sacude la cabeza, se estúpido y adorable gesto que todos hacen para verse interesantes, cuelgo el casco sobre el manubrio cuando ha apagado el motor, le hecho los brazos al cuello saltando hacia él. Sujeta mi cintura como si cualquier cosa fuera, tal vez lo es, hemos estado en esta posición tantas veces que se siente como armar un rompecabezas, al besarnos nuestros cuerpos se complementan a la perfección[..]_ »

—¡Eh, Blossom! —Buttercup sacude mi cuerpo. El movimiento lanza una descarga eléctrica a mi cerebro para despertarlo, el proyector se ha apagado, lo que sea que haya estado recordado ha desaparecido, de vuelta a la caja de Pandora—. Hemos llegado.

—Perdona, el sol calentaba demasiado bien y no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

—Gracias por el apoyo de copiloto, menos mal que era de día si no, no quiero decirte el resultado —abro la puerta, bostezando ampliamente. Desperezo mi cuerpo estirándome.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —cambia la velocidad y sale del estacionamiento hacia la dirección opuesta, a su escuela.

De verdad debo agradecerle esto, salimos antes de casa para que pueda llegar a su escuela, además de traerme a mí. Y aunque esté aquí con una hora de anticipación, no me molesta, me gusta mi escuela y puedo pasar tiempo en los jardines sin problema. Le diré a Alice, así cuando llegue sabrá dónde buscarme. Mis pies avanzan por el camino que ya conocen de memoria, por el rabillo del ojo vigilo el perímetro, buscando algún obstáculo con el que podría tropezar para evitarlo, mientras escribo un mensaje para mi amiga. Mi lugar favorito es el que está bajo el roble, tiene sombra para diez personas, me gusta acapararlo.

Guardo el teléfono para dejar caer la mochila y sentarme, pero alguien ya me ha ganado, Brick llegó antes que yo. Está recostado bajo el roble, con la cabeza recargada en el tronco, por su expresión diría que está dormido, a esta distancia no hay nada que pueda afirmar. Sin embargo, avanzo. Ya le informé a Alice dónde estaría, también mandé el mensaje al grupo _NitroTeam_ , todos vendrán aquí antes de la primera clase del día. Camino con determinación, me colocó a la derecha de Brick, bajo mi mochila y saco un libro de su interior, para leer mientras espero.

—¿Kafka, no había algo mejor? —sin levantar los ojos de las páginas, recojo las piernas contra mi pecho para iniciar mi lectura.

—¿Acaso la playboy bajo tu cama es mejor? —bufa. Por el ruido diría que ha cambiado posición en el árbol.

—La vista en mejor en las revistas de Butch. Pero definitivamente hay algo mejor que esto —me arrebata el libro de las manos y lo lanza por los aires. ¡Yo lo mato! Aquí y ahora. Me levanto para ponerme a su altura y tiende un libro frente a mi rostro—, Cumbres Borracosas, por ejemplo —y lo suelta. Sabiendo que lo atraparé, ya que no soporto ver un libro maltratado. Regresa a su siesta, inclinando su gorra sobre su cara.

Antes de sentarme, lo pateo en las costillas. Por haber lanzado mi libro.

Gruñe y se levanta como si el golpe hubiera hecho eso.

—¡Oye!

—Kafka no podía defenderse solo —alego sin darle oportunidad, vuelvo a sentarme y abro el libro para leer. Es eso o tener que soportar tratar de mantener una conversación con Brick. Prefiero leer, aunque sea algo que me haya dado él. Bufa una vez más, antes de volver al inicio. Él recostado y yo sentada junto a él.

Cinco segundos. Mierda, silencio incómodo.

—¿Pasaste buen fin de semana?

—¿Disculpa?

—Trato de hacer conversación, odio el silencio incómodo. Responde o miente.

—Fue bueno, creo, no tuve sexo —hubiera preferido que mintiera. La siento, esa sonrisa autosuficiente y seductora, la curva de sus labios hacia el costado izquierdo de su rostro, mostrando sus caninos por asomo. Lo ha hecho apropósito, a sabiendas que provocaría eso en mí. Tengo las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza, he caído en su estúpido juego.

—No quiero los detalles de tu vida sexual, después de Princesa tuve suficiente —tira el libro de mis manos — _otra vez_ — y presiona mis mejillas para obligarme a verlo. No hay diversión en esos ojos, solo odio.

—Guárdate eso para ti —un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo después de esas palabras, no puedo explicarlo, pero es igual a la misma sensación de hace unos días, con el último regalo de mi acosador.

—Debiste considerar que Princesa haría eso, aunque, pensándolo bien, debiste considerar alguien más antes que ella si estabas tan necesitado —algo desaparece dentro de él. Mi voz ha sido venenosa y agresiva, quise hacerle daño y lo logré, al parecer, también tuve éxito. Toda señal de posible broma que quedara en él ha muerto, junto con la esperanza de tener un buen día. Y esa sonrisa, esa mueca que acaba de dibujar, me da más miedo que su respuesta.

—Lo dice la zorra que se tiró al novio de su hermana…

 _¡Zas!_

Fue un instinto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi temperatura bajó treinta grados en segundos.

Las escasas veinte personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor vuelven el cuello en nuestra dirección, mi mano a resonado como jamás lo ha hecho antes golpeándolo ahora, girando su cuello a la derecha con un solo movimiento, ahí dónde mi mano pasó su piel se colorea, toda la sangre de su rostro se acumula en ese punto a gran velocidad, hinchándolo e irritándose. Mi mandíbula tiembla, incapaz de contener más el llanto.

Puedo admitirlo, puedo decirlo y recordármelo, todo eso y más puedo asumirlo si soy yo quien lo dice, si soy yo quien me causa ese dolor. Es diferente a que alguien más lo diga, no es igual si alguien lo hace con la clara intención de hacerme daño, porque por supuesto, quien lo haga es porque sabe que todas mis barreras son imaginarias, no tengo forma de soportar un golpe a mi persona como ese, alguien como Brick. Que ha pasado toda su vida tratando de destruirme.

—¡No sé qué pensaba cuando creí que habías cambiado! Gracias por demostrarme que sigues siendo el mismo niño idiota, inmaduro y egoísta que siempre has sido. ¡Cometí un error, lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Vivo con él cada día de mi puta vida, una puta reacción en cadena que sólo sigue mejorando, gracias por preguntar. Lamento tratar de hacer las paces contigo… ahora veo que sólo sigo poniéndome en ridículo a mí misma.

Mi garganta me arde por el llanto, mis ojos lagrimean, aunque me esfuerce por no parpadear, ya he empezado a llorar, alzando mi voz a cada palabra, a cada grito, aunque presiono mi pecho tratando de hacer notar mi punto, sigo llorando, adivino mi apariencia por la expresión de Brick, todo el maquillaje embarrado por mis mejillas, mis ojos hinchados y derrota. Completa derrota ante la realidad. Recojo mi mochila y salgo corriendo, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Brick un segundo más. Gimo con dolor cubriendo mi boca, encogiéndome de hombros para ocultarme de las miradas curiosas, alejarme y no volver.

 _Aléjate._

Los cuellos giran a mi paso, todos hacia mí.

 _Desaparece._

Susurran a costa mía.

 _Escapa._

Llegan a sus propias conclusiones.

 _Huye._

Se mofan a mi espalda.

 _Libérate._

Me flanquean las rodillas y no puedo seguir avanzando. Lo que menos quiero es caerme en medio de un pasillo donde todos puedan verme y burlarse, o peor, seguirse de frente. Sólo que el impacto no llega, se me doblan las rodillas y mi cuerpo se inclina a donde hay mayor peso, pero el golpe jamás se hace presente. No quiero saber que ocurre, abrir los ojos me aterra tanto como me duele. Inspiro hondo por la nariz, vanamente para recuperar un poco de dignidad.

 _Romero_.

Huelo romero y canela.

Levanto la cabeza, ya sin importar quién me vea. Alexander. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos inclinándose hacia mi, si cuerpo, sus manos y su altura ocultan mi dolor de todos, no puedo seguir así, entierro el rostro en su pecho. Rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos, presiona mi cabeza contra su pecho, enredando los dedos en mi cabello, y frota mi espalda, suavemente. A través de mi ropa siento el calor de su mano, la fuerza que quiere transmitirme, incluso lo siento temblar, imposible culparlo. Él ha estado más cerca que nadie de mi, me ha apoyado casi tanto como Butter desde que le conté a él y a Alice lo que pasó con Damien. Tenerlo tan cerca ahora me ayuda más de lo que mi orgullo se atrevería a admitir.

—Fue Brick, ¿no es así? —muerdo mi lengua. Esta es la desventaja de dejar que las personas te conozcan, no hay ningún secreto que no pueda descubrirse, para Alex fue muy sencillo darse cuenta que mi "relación" con Brick es tres niveles más allá de sólo _complicada_. Cada vez que algo malo ocurre, piensa en él inmediatamente.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —suspira. Sigue abrazándome, me encanta que me abrace, me encanta que sea tan cariñoso y afectivo, todo él me encanta.

—Vayamos por un helado, te sentirás mejor cuándo Alice se encargue de él.

Imagino a Alice, mi pequeña y feroz amiga, con su estatura de hobbit aplicándole a Brick una llave como sólo ella sabe, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, mientras le jala una oreja y le grita "las ciento un razones para no meterse con B&A". Que es, por cierto, el nombre oficial con el que nos ha bautizado Alice. Según sus palabras, la pronunciación con su acento británico es mucho mejor que con mi acento graznado. Algo muy similar a lo que yo pensaba cuando la veía a ella como Sherlock, B&A me gusta.

Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, frotando mi nariz contra su pecho, más para mí que para él. Yo necesito la tranquilidad de que pase lo que pase, tengo alguien con quién contar de ahora en adelante, Butter, Alice y Alex. Para recordarme a mí que no tengo que luchar todas las batallas solas, hay muchas en las que necesito apoyo, esta es una de ellas. Libero el aire de mis pulmones, lista para salir de mi escondite y ver al mundo, desmaquillarme y fingir que no ha ocurrido nada malo. Antes de tener la oportunidad para devolverle a Alexander su espacio vital, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alza. Tengo que sujetarme a su camisa, procurando el mayor equilibrio posible en la punta de mis pies antes de que deje caer sus labios sobre los míos.

Un beso suave, pero beso, a fin de cuentas.

Separo los labios planeando decir algo, con la intensión de formular una pregunta, pronunciar o emitir el más mínimo ruido que pueda dar la señal de mis intenciones. Bueno, Alex también tiene sus intenciones, y son muy diferentes a las mías.

La apertura de mi boca parece ser una invitación para él, inclina su cuello unos grados a la izquierda y desliza su lengua entre mis labios. Una parte de mi cerebro de apaga, puedo escuchar claramente el interruptor haciendo "clic", todo queda a oscuras, no puedo ver nada ni tampoco pensar en nada. Mejor así, ¿quién necesita tanto razonamiento en un beso? Abro más la boca, levanto mi lengua en busca de la contraria, doy suaves empujoncitos cuando la siento rodear la mía, empujando hacia arriba y tratando de abrazarla, esos extraños movimientos que pueden hacerse al comer un helado.

Deslizo mis brazos por su pecho hasta su cuello, renunciando a mis pies, entregando todo mi peso a sus brazos, de haber hecho esto sin estar sujeta antes, seguro me habría caído. O quizá no. Antes de que quitara el peso de mis pies, las manos de Alexander habían vuelto al lugar dónde iniciaron, mi espalda, mi cabello. Mi cuerpo es invadido por un escalofrío, sube desde la mano de Alex hasta la base de nuca, dónde sus dedos sujetan mi piel y me privan de moverme, esa sensación, que enfría mi piel lanza mi cuerpo al frente. Cerrando la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me duelen los pulmones, la falta de aire empieza a pegarme, justo cuando más a gusto estoy.

Atrapo la lengua de Alex con mis dientes, chupando, igual a como haría un niño con una caja de jugo, desesperada por más. La luz vuelve a prenderse, mandando una señal de emergencia por todo mi cuerpo, necesito tomar aire con urgencia antes de que se dispersen las alarmas. Rompo el beso con la imperativa urgencia para respirar, Alex muerde mi labio antes de que pueda alejarme demasiado, luego lo suelta.

Nos quedamos viendo mutuamente, dentro de mi mente no se escucha nada más que los tambores de mi corazón, resonando con fuerza. Humedezco mis labios constantemente, o eso creo yo que hago, siento que lo único que hago es saborear el beso, mantener el mi paladar tanto tiempo sea posible en sabor a menta de su boca. Viendo sus ojos tan cerca como ahora, veo algo que no vi antes, y el detalle de su color. De lejos parece un violeta cualquiera, uno que consigues en cualquier par chungo de pupilentes, pero no lo es, hay destellos muy pequeños de azul que rodean su iris, es el color real de sus ojos.

—No creo que sea necesario decir nada más, ¿o sí? —muerdo mi labio inferior obligándome a sonreír moderadamente.

—Me gustaría mi helado de chispas.

Acaricia mi rostro antes de volver a besarme.

—Concedido.

==== • • • ====

Hay un ruido sordo cuando todas nuestras mochilas caen al suelo. La soledad que hay en la casa permite que pueda hacer eco por un par de segundos en cada habitación. Quizá haga mucho más ruido ante nuestra negligencia por decir nada. Personalmente, no hay palabras que puedan describir mi asombro, y lograr que parezca algo asombroso, como algo que diría yo, no una persona cualquiera. Mucho a mi pesar, creo que es lo que terminaré diciendo. Tengo la misma expresión que Jason y Kyle, incluso meto las manos al fuego diciendo la misma de Alex.

Cierro la boca analizando el decorado, los cuadros, los retratos, las cortinas, todo, parece como si estuviera dentro de un palacio, hay un aroma característico, dulce, un dulzor agradable, no uno de esos que irrita la nariz, como el aroma de la lavanda, suave y agradable. Podría olerlo todo el día sin molestarme, por el contrario, querría tenerlo encima todo el tiempo.

La mano de Alex contra la mía me recuerda los acontecimientos del día de hoy, acelera mi corazón y mis mejillas enrojecen sin remedio.

—Bueno, no se queden ahí, entren.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco, justo al darse cuenta que los cuatro seguimos de pie en la puerta de entrada, viendo el interior de su casa como terreno desconocido, tal vez lo es, para mí es un lugar que jamás había pisado. Iniciando por el suelo, en mi vida había visto una losa tan pulida y brillante, únicamente en los laboratorios de mi padre, porque ahí es norma de vida o muerte que estén así, de lo contrario alguien paga con el cuello. ¿Pero y aquí?

Mi mente trabaja a una velocidad impresionante para encontrar la respuesta, Alice vive sola, por lo que me ha dicho, sus padres están en Inglaterra, ella vino sola para estudiar, no tiene hermanos, no hay abuelos que puedan hacerle compañía estando aquí, ni primos ni nadie relacionado con la sangre, ella y nadie más. Alice es perezosa hasta para romper un huevo, es imposible que ella haga el aseo para que brille así, de forma que le paga a alguien para hacerlo, contratar significa trabajo, su pereza arruinaría cualquier trabajo universitario, por mucho empeño que le ponga. Hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse y que es imposible quitar de tu personalidad.

Doy un paso al frente. La suela de mis zapatos resuena, como si hubiera dado un paso con fuerza, vibra y resuena, igual a como hicieron las mochilas.

—¿De verdad que vives aquí, Alice? —lanza su mochila a un extremo de la habitación, aterriza a un costado de la chimenea.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, B. Mis padres viven en Inglaterra, yo vine para terminar mis estudios y ellos se encargan de todos los gastos que necesito —lo dice como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Por la forma en lo que dice, parece que está acostumbrada a que sus padres le dejen hacer todo lo que quiere a cambio de algo, buen comportamiento, tal vez, o buenas calificaciones.

—Este lugar parece un palacio, ¿de verdad lo pagan todo para ti?

Alice asiente con la cabeza, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo caer sobre un sillón. Con un gesto de cabeza, ordena que nos acomodemos, orden, sí. Cierra los ojos dejando ver una parte de sus pupilas, juntando ambas cejas en el centro de su frente, solo se forma una leve arruga en su piel, es una orden. Señala el sillón con los ojos sin cambiar de expresión. Con miedo, temiendo por mi seguridad física, obedezco. He visto las consecuencias de hacer enojar a Alice, desafiar sus órdenes es un pase VIP para la tortura. Kyle y Jason hacen lo mismo, moviendo lentamente sus brazos para bajar sus mochilas, dejarlas cuidadosamente recargadas contra el sillón y luego, con el mismo cuidado, dejamos los abrigos en el respaldo, ninguno quiere ser el causante de que algo salga mal.

—Sin miedo, nadie va a morderlos. El servicio de limpieza viene los fines de semana, no me gusta que tengas que pasar el día limpiando, porque, sabrán ya, me paso el día ensuciando —menos mal que se da cuenta de lo que hace, eso facilita las cosas.

Alexander intercambia una mirada conmigo, se encoje de hombros y toma la palabra de Alice, dejando caer sus cosas en el lugar exacto dónde está parado, creando un semi círculo ahí dónde la chaqueta toca el suelo.

—¿Qué? Ella dijo que estaba bien. Así que pienso aprovechar que ahora me están dando permiso para portarme mal.

—Con permiso o no, se siente extraño, llegar a una casa ajena y tirar las cosas en el suelo… por lo menos yo lo encuentro incómodo, nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así en mi casa, Ray antes me pone a lavar el suelo. Y no quieres que te diga lo que hubiera hecho mi madre —Jason parece realmente afectado por el desorden, su madre da la impresión de ser el tipo de mujer que no permite ni siquiera al polvo caer en su piso después de que ha trapeado. Ray da la impresión de ser muy similar a su madre, seguro por eso se llevan tan bien, si es que se llevan bien.

—Eso es lo que te ganas por vivir con un par de obsesivos por la limpieza, Jason —Kyle, por otro lado, parece más que a gusto con la situación, Alice ya le dio la luz verde para ser él mismo en la casa, y le tomo palabra letra por letra, incluso se quita los zapatos para subirse a uno de los sillones y recostarse—. Esto funciona perfectamente para mí.

Quiero replicar algo, decir algo que lo haga entrar en razón, pero no puedo, porque Kyle tiene razón, Alice dijo que está bien si nos acomodamos como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia casa, sé que yo no trataría de destruir la casa solo porque hay alguien que va a limpiarla después, eso solo me haría sentir como Buttercup, tirando su ropa por todos lados y luego pretende que yo entre para limpiar y lavar su ropa. Presiono el arco de mi nariz, alejando ese pensamiento para concentrarme en el objetivo del día de hoy, esperar a que llegue el cristal para armar el tanque. Respiro tres veces y relajo los hombros y giro mi cuello, no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Alex pasa su mano por mi cintura, abrazándome. Besa mi cabeza antes de empezar a reír. Parece que la situación le divierte. Toda esta escena, yo tratando de educar a mis amigos, Alice tratando de maleducarnos a todos, es bastante hilarante si lo veo así.

Empiezo a reír yo también.

Hace apenas unas horas que oficialmente, Alex y yo empezamos a salir, pero se siente igual a como nos comportábamos ayer, tiene semanas que empezamos a comportarnos como una pareja, aunque solo hayamos sido amigos, hay personas con las que entras en confianza mucho más rápido, con las que puedes ser tú mismo sin tener miedo lo que puede ocurrir a continuación. Y ya me había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Alex sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que no éramos pareja.

—Bien, de acuerdo, mensaje recibido. ¿A qué hora debería llegar el material?

Kyle se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz, bajando los ojos a la pantalla de su celular. En momentos así casi puedo jurar que brillan las micas.

—No deberían tardar mucho más, después de todo dimos claras instrucciones para la entrega, y dado que hicimos un adelanto del pago les conviene más a ellos llegar a tiempo, porque hay un límite para que se realice la transacción, si uno de nosotros no manda el correo el banco antes de que termine este día, no recibirán su pago y de todas formas tendrán que venir para recibir el pago completo —guarda su teléfono en su pantalón.

—Ya lo dijo, van a llegar a tiempo —Alice señala con un pulgar la puerta de entrada, si ellos están tan seguros, no veo porque yo debería preocuparme—. Relájate, Brick debería llegar pronto con la comida, acomódate y disfruta, tenemos hasta que llegue el rompecabezas.

Pues le tomo palabra.

Me recuesto en uno de los sillones, subiendo mis pies — _descalzos_ — en el brazo opuesto al que estoy recostada. Alex se sienta en el sillón opuesto, recargando los pies en una mesa de centro que está frente a nosotros. Jason se sienta junto a él y deja que Kyle ocupe el otro sillón, es suficientemente largo para que ese gigante queda sin problemas. Alice, por otro lado, salta al mismo sillón dónde estoy yo, recostándose a mi lado, recargando la cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos, recoge las piernas a la altura de mi estómago y prende la televisión.

Fabulosa, por cierto. Le falta poco para abarcar el espacio de la pared, gran resolución, sonido impresionante, es como estar en el cine. Vaya que viven con lujos los ricos.

—¡Qué mierda! —inclino la cabeza en el sentido del brazo del sillón para poder ver hacia la puerta. Brick está de pie, con las manos cargadas de bolsas y cajas. Tiene una ceja arqueada mientras mira el desastre que dejamos, no está usando su gorra, así que su cabello viaja con libertad por su cara—. Voy a la tienda por media hora para tener algo de comer, ¿y ustedes deciden solo recostarse y no hacer nada? —está molesto, y no llego a esa deducción solo por su tono de voz, si no por su lenguaje corporal. Tiene los músculos tensos.

—Considerando que no podemos hacer nada hasta que llegue el material, sí, decidimos descansar un poco. Eres libre de unirte si lo deseas —regreso mi cabeza a su posición normal. Torcer el cuello de esa forma para ver a ese tipo es agotador, no necesitaría ni esforzarme tanto, jamás vamos a escucharlo decir gracias.

Bufa y gruñe. Creo que va a buscar su camino a la cocina para dejar ahí todo lo que compró, entonces, si realmente quiere, quitará a Kyle de su sillón para sentarse ahí también. O, es posible que permanezca de pie, recargado contra la pared, tratando de hacerse el interesante, lo que sea que ocurra primero. En realidad, cualquiera es buena opción, pega totalmente con Brick.

Alice sigue bajando por las listas de Netflix. Solo baja, no se detiene ver el nombre de las películas, se fija en la portada para descartarlas. Jason nombre varias películas, tratando de que Alice las elija para poder verlas, Alice hace un ruido similar a un maullido y lo ignora. Kyle también quiso elegir, aunque todo lo que a él le interesaba eran series animadas, Alice y yo coincidimos ahí con que no pondríamos nada que estuviera relacionado con eso. Alex intenta convencerla de que " _el día que la tierra se detuvo_ " es la mejor elección para el momento.

Otra vez maulló para ignorarlo.

Vamos por la tercera vuelta. ¿Qué espera encontrar que no haya visto en las últimas dos vueltas? Recorre las listas de atrás para adelante, de verdad, no entiendo que quiere ver, pero haciéndolo de esa forma no creo que encuentre algo que sea digno de ser visto.

—¡Espera, regresa cuatro! —detengo su muñeca antes de que pueda presionar el botón una vez más. Regresa el número que acabo de indicarle—. Veamos esa, " _The Dialotov pass_ " —Alice frunce los labios y arquea las cejas. Esa expresión significa: "no sé a dónde quieres llegar". Usualmente, cuando pone esa, es porque no va a hacer caso a lo que nadie le diga, sinceramente espero que este no sea el caso, esa película es de mis favoritas, me fascina.

Por el tiempo que está tardando en cambiar, tal vez tengamos posibilidad de elegir ver algo, gira el control entre sus manos dos veces y selecciona la opción de reproducir. Acciona otro control y apaga las luces de la habitación, y también cierra las cortinas.

 _Joder, yo también quiero ser millonaria._

Brick se acerca al sillón dónde está Kyle, empuja sus pies y se sienta.

Alice se acomoda mejor entre mis brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, en posición fetal o, como se le conoce últimamente, bolita. Puedo ver que hay una sonrisa en su rostro, la película está inspirada en algo que ocurrió realmente, un paso entre las montañas en Rusia, las personas que han cruzado por ahí, desaparecen, incluidos los que las han ido a buscar, eso es lo que hace que la película me encante tanto. Los ojos de Alice brillan, esa parte de Sherlock en su interior acaba de despertar, no dudo que se ponga a analizar todo lo que ocurre tratando de llegar a la respuesta antes que todos. Veamos si puede, yo no pude, por mucho que lo intenté.

Media hora después de que empieza la película, tocan a la puerta, Alex toca mi hombro y me susurra que él se encarga, asiento y acaricio su mano antes de que se vaya.

Esperaba que Alice sobreactuara más cuando le conté que, oficialmente, estaba saliendo con él. Bueno, es la reacción que las amigas siempre tienen, ella fue la excepción, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró como si hubiera estado esperando que algo fabuloso ocurriera.

—Ya era hora, B.

Según ella, era más que obvio que entre Alex y yo había algo, solo que ninguno de los dos hacía nada por darlo a notar, parecía ser que estábamos satisfechos sólo con… ser amigos, al menos hasta esta mañana. Y según Jason, que también pareció aliviado cuando se lo comentó Alice, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera imposible dejar de fingir que disfrutábamos mucho de nuestra compañía. Parece ser, que todos menos yo, se había dado cuenta de eso, y esperaban a que ocurriera lo inevitable… ¿era realmente inevitable? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad soy así de predecible?

—¿Qué ocurre, Alex?

—Su pecera llegó —pongo pausa a la película. Es una reacción en cadena, Alex dice las palabras mágicas para nosotros, los futuros científicos locos del mundo.

No miento al decir que saltamos los sillones para llegar a la puerta y poder recibir el material, Jason y Kyle comenzaron a jalar las cajas, mientras Alice y yo nos encargábamos del pago. Dos minutos… menos, un minuto después de que llegaron ya se habían ido, nosotros teníamos todo lo necesario para nuestro precioso tanque y ellos tenían su dinero. Por el momento, y hasta que nuestro bebé estuviera terminado, la película permanecerá en segundo plano.

Brick va a la cocina por las compras, es ahora cuando más hambre nos va a dar, también sed. Especialmente vamos a deshidratarnos, moviendo de un lado a otro, subiendo, acomodando, armando, bueno, trabajando. Más vale que lo que sea que haya traído Brick este frío. No quiero tener que congelar todo para eliminar el calor, la experiencia ha demostrado que las cosas nunca salen bien cuando se abusa de algo.

Ayudo a mis compañeros a abrir las cajas, sacar el material que sea necesario en el momento antes de hacer lo más pesado, armar el tanque. Bien podría hacerlo yo sin ayuda, me mola todo esto de los rompecabezas, descubrir que imagen tendrá el producto final, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra para que todo quede perfecto, no hay nada en el mundo que me guste más que eso. Por desgracia no me puedo ofrecer para armarlo todo yo, parecerá extraño ya que hay muchas piezas que son pesadas y tendré que levantarlas sin ningún problema, levantando sospechas y creando dudas… ah, lastima, por esta ocasión tendré que compartir mi rompecabezas con alguien más.

Lo primero que sacamos antes que cualquier otra cosa, son los soportes. Prioridades, tener dónde atorar el cristal y con que sujetarlo. Alice se encarga de clasificarlo todo, anota todo lo que tenemos en una libreta que-solo-ella-sabe-de-donde-salió, Jason va dictándole para acelerar el proceso, confirmando con la lista que venía dentro de las cajas, si algo hace falta, lo sabremos y podremos exigir una devolución de dinero por falta de material. Doy un paso al frente para abrir otra caja, pero un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo me detiene, giro la cabeza al mismo tiempo que alzo una mano para atrapar la lata que es lanzada en mi dirección. Brick no muestra ningún tipo de expresión, puedo adivinarlo perfectamente, está molesto de haber fallado. Y estará más al darse cuenta de que no abriré la lata hasta que haya bajado todo el gas, agitar una soda jamás lleva a nada bueno.

Repite la misma acción para todos los demás, menos Alex, a él lo ignora abiertamente, como si simplemente no estuviera ahí. Vaya que sigue siendo el mismo cretino de siempre. Suspiro con cansancio, no me mudé a Kansas para vivir la misma mierda de Towsnville, un idiota que se mete con mi vida y molesta a mis amistades. Ignoro a Brick tal como ha hecho él con Alex, tomo una lata más de las que están dentro de la nevera y se la ofrezco a mi novio, sonríe y besa mi sien a modo de agradecimiento. De no haber dicho que sí está mañana, me habría despeinado. Se siente saber que dije que sí.

—Todo está completo, ¿empezamos? —un chasquido se hace presente, el de todas las latas al abrirse al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que la mayoría de la gente lo encuentra molesto, a mí me parece la más perfecta de las armonías, todo sonando al unísono. Doy media vuelta y recargo la espalda contra el pecho de Alex, inmediatamente me abraza por los hombros reposando su barbilla en mi cabeza, inclino la lata sobre mis labios para darle un trago, paso la lengua sobre ambos para eliminar las gotas de cola que quedan sobre ellos.

—Juguemos a ser Dios.

Bromeo intercambiando una mirada con Alice, me guiña un ojo y alza su lata, brindando al aire.

Calculo al menos dos horas para que esta belleza esté terminada, solo entonces podré decir con total seguridad: que no hay rompecabezas que pueda ganarme — _aunque no lo haya hecho sola_ —. De estar aquí Buttercup, pondría los ojos en blanco, moviendo las manos constantemente imitándome al hablar, burlándose, es la palabra correcta, se burlaría de mí y mi pasatiempo. Como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes, tratando de divertirse a costa mía, la mayor parte del tiempo no me molesta, sé que no lo hace con mala intensión, sencillamente no encuentra la misma diversión que yo a las mismas actividades que yo. Mismo caso que yo con sus deportes. Exactamente el mismo caso, precisamente es eso lo que nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir la adolescencia y básicamente toda nuestra vida, saber que somos diferentes y que podemos aceptar los gustos de la otra sin crear polémica respecto a eso, un gusto que no podemos compartir con Bubbles.

Pasada una hora desde que comenzó el marcador, vemos con orgullo el esqueleto del tanque, montado en el jardín trasero de Alice, las uniones brillan por el calor aplicado, sigue un poco fresco y es más que obvio que lo soldamos hace poco, pese a ello, tiene un aspecto jodidamente hermoso. Me uní al trabajo pesado con Jason mientras Kyle y Alice soldaban, lo cual me ensució bastante, no vine preparada para eso, no creí que me ganaría el amor por la creación y daría mi fuerza para la unión, no pude evitarlo. Ver a Alex explicándole a Jason como debería sujetar las bisagras para que las soldaran pudo más que yo, le di un caderazo para quitarlo del camino y explicarle yo como se hacía, mientras le decía a Alice que tan cerca debía estar el fuego para que se hiciera perfecto y no se viera nada más una bola ahí pegada, también le dije a Kyle como poner la soldadura, especialmente para evitar quemarnos los dedos.

Coño, no tiene sentido darle largas a la situación, me encanta ensuciarme cuando es para la creación y el arte. Amarré mi cabello en un moño para que me estorbara menos, también me recogí el pantalón y arremangué la camisa, hasta los codos y por debajo del pecho, en comparación, soy la que menos cambios se hizo, Alice no pudo con la primera mancha en su ropa y subió a su habitación a la velocidad de la luz para cambiarse de ropa, al bajar otra vez tenía una playera de tirantes gastada y unos pantalones de lana gris, según ella, era su ropa de flojera, así que no le importaba ensuciarse. Jason hizo lo mismo que ella, claro, no subió a cambiarse a ningún lado, pero si se quitó su camisa y la playera que tenía debajo para no ensuciarlas, al parecer, su madre no soporta tallar manchas hasta hacerla desaparecer, y como Jason no es del tipo que lava, prefiere no ensuciar. Chico listo.

 _Momento zorra del día: tengo compañeros de clase muy buenos._

Sí, lo dije.

Comencemos por el gay, porque bueno, los gays en la mayoría de los casos son siempre los más atractivos, y me encanta decir que Jason no es la excepción. Es delgado, sí, pero tiene los hombros anchos, como un jugador de americano, hombros y cadera, a diferencia de muchos hombres que he visto, Jason está muy bien proporcionado, no es muy musculoso, ni tiene marcado el abdomen, no tanto como me gusta, eso sí, lo que tiene está muy bien hecho. Las cuatro veces que le pedí que levantara las bisagras para acomodarlas al mismo tamaño lo hizo obedientemente, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento que lo hacía para ver como se tensaban sus brazos al hacer fuerza igual que su pecho, se marcaban sus pequeños cuadros para sostenerlo todo. Alice fue la única que pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella también lo hizo, pero ella lo hacía con Kyle, por muy extraño que suene, el cuerpo de Kyle está mucho mejor formado que el de Jason, es un nerd, friki, ñoño y todo lo que quieran, pero ¡mierda! Lo que sea que haya hecho en la preparatoria y secundaria funcionó, su cuerpo esta para lavar ropa en él, se nota que es el abdomen lo que más trabajó, pues, aunque él se rehusó a "desnudarse" como Jason, si se quitó gran parte de ropa, los trabajos físicos te hacen sudar mucho, eso nadie puede negarlo, y gracias al mundo por estar en verano, eso solo aumenta las posibilidades de fanserviceo, ¿he mencionado cuanto me encanta el fanserviceo? Me encanta. Tendré que agradecerle a Alice cuando hagamos el descanso para comer, si ella no hubiera puesto a Brick y a Alex a armar el tanque tendrá que haber esperado a un viaje grupal para verlo sin camisa.

 _¡Joder! Me encanta el momento zorra del día._

Puedo ver a todos los hombres que quiera sin culpabilidad porque se disimular muy bien cuando alguien me gusta, así sólo sea el físico. De existir un concurso dónde tienes que tener cara de póquer todo el tiempo, mientras caminan modelos frente a ti, ganaría, definitivamente me llevaría el premio. Y es por eso, que ahora me viene de perlas, porque mientras mis compañeros trabajan incansablemente, luchando por dejar de sudar, yo disfruto con el espectáculo, sus pieles sudorosas, sus músculos marcados, el brillo de su cuerpo… todo, definitivamente todo.

Retrocedo para _ver_ mi obra maestra desde otro ángulo, cuando en realidad, intento enfocar a mi novio, si tan sólo no fuera por el idiota que está trabajando con él, sería una tarea fácil. Si tan sólo el idiota de Brick no hubiera hecho lo que todos los chicos malos hacen en las historias cliché de romance, ponerse como un jodido dios griego. Con el cuerpo cubierto en tatuajes, desde los brazos hasta el pecho y la espalda, incluso en el abdomen, todo él está tapizado de tinta, y seguro el desgraciado sabe que se ve bien, tiene que saberlo, de lo contrario no habría optado por usar esa apariencia, si alguien no le hubiera dicho que los tatuajes son lo suyo jamás se los habría hecho.

—¿Disfrutas la vista? —suavemente giro el cuello a la izquierda, en dirección a Alice. Tiene una sonrisa pícara en los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras mira al frente. Sosteniéndose de mis hombros para ver por encima de ellos.

—¿Acaso tú no? Jamás en mi vida había agradecido tanto estar en un grupo con hombres.

Alice recarga la barbilla sobre mi hombro, respira tranquilamente un par de segundos antes de responder:

—Sí, bueno, es la primera vez que trabajo en equipo, en la escuela nadie quería ser mi compañero porque decían que los hacía sentirse estúpidos —el tono de su voz empieza a caer conforme habla—, así que estoy feliz de estar con ustedes, de verdad. Me alegra que me hayan tocado compañeros tan inteligentes y entusiastas —y repentinamente vuelve a elevarse, como si la nube que se creó en su mente en la primera oración hubiera desaparecido.

Aprovecho cuando da saltitos a mi lado para ir a ver cómo va la construcción del tanque para sujetarla por la muñeca y atraerla hacia mí, la abrazo acunando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—A mí me alegra que _tú_ estés en mi equipo. Estoy realmente feliz de haberte conocido, pequeño gnomo —responde al abrazo colgándose de mí, levanta ambas piernas del suelo para que así todo el peso lo cargue yo. No puedo evitar reírme por su actitud infantil, que es justamente la que me dejó enganchada, su responsabilidad para ciertos temas y su infantilidad para el resto.

La suelto y sigue dando saltitos para avanzar, una vez se encuentra frente a Alex y Brick se inclina al frente y camina alrededor del tanque, analizándolo a detalle, justo como haría un verdadero científico loco. Una risa nace en mi pecho ante aquella imagen, la pequeña, delgada y agresiva Alice, con una bata de laboratorio y su rubio cabello sujeto en un moño desarreglado mientras enciende una máquina que despide rayos y centellas.

Todo eso desaparece cuando vibra mi teléfono.

« _Lo que no daría por tenerte con ese atuendo gimiendo para mí_ »

* * *

 **C:**

 **Volvió el acosador, por supuesto que iba a volver, no puede desaparecer completamente, tiene un papel importante aquí, así que no, no va a simplemente desaparecer.**

 **Hablando un poco del capítulo** -se pone unos lentes sobre sus lentes(?)- **para hacer pequeñas aclaraciones, iniciaré con lo obsesivos que los rojitos pueden llegar a ser, y esto lo digo basandome en mi percepción del personaje (?). Ese es un detalle de su personalidad que yo he visto desde que vi mi primer episodio de las PPG, así que sí, aquí en este fic van a ver que las PPG y los RRB comparten características de personalidad, poquitas, pero las tienen :P**

 **Meh, será tema para otro capítulo, realmente en lo que me quiero enfocar ahora es...** -redoble de tambores- **¡fanserviceo! Lo hice, sí, quien quiera lanzarme jitomates, consídere primero lanzarselos a ellos (?). Quien se pregunté por qué lo hice fue porque, bueno, momento zorra del día, todas deben tener uno, y yo disfruto mi soltería para ver a todo cuanto se me antoje** -pose de victoria- **y Bombón también 8D ¿por qué no? Mientras no lastime a nadie, todo se puede, y sólo es mirar, tampoco los tocó. Y tocando el mismo tema (?) por fin hubo un avance en la nueva relación de Bomboncita, había pensado hacerles una idea de cuanto va a durar la relación, pero mejor no lo hago. :3**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, y haberle podido darle un descanso a tú estómago (espero haber hecho lo mismo aquí). Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo~

 **Domina Mortem:** ¡Pues a ver si podemos hacer dos de corrido!

Bueno pues sí, tenía que pasar algo bueno, sólo que con esté capítulo, fueron tres cosas buenas, si sumamos todo. No soy tan cruel (como otras) para ponerle todo el mundo en su contra a la pobresita Bombón, ¿dónde está la emoción si se la pasa sufriendo y quejandose? Además de que tengo planes para Bombón y Bellota, las dos felices y en paz (mirada del mal). Sí, Burbuja es una muy mala perra y una porrista en definición del nombre, es todo lo que diré sobre ella.

Pues bien, espero que cuando veas el tatuaje (algún día lo dibujaré) sigas pensando igual, porque el significado que tiene seguro que te deja a cuadros (por lo menos esa es la intención). Sí, Brick tiene un video porno con Princesa, si eso ya te impactó espera a saber la razón, te dará un paro cardiáco, igual que cuando sepas todo lo que ocurrió en ese segundo amorío (mira al cielo) hay tanta maldad oculta en mi mentecita, que seguro disfrutaré escribirla. Y no sé si lo dije el capítulo pasado pero... el chico de la pizza volverá en futuros capítulos ;3

 **:** ¡bienvenida al fic! Me da gusto que te guste la historia, y que el acto maternal de Bellota también, cumplió su cometido el momento.

 **Bueno, aquí me despido yo, les deseo un gran fin de semana, pues porque yo ya acabe mi semana de clases. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sí fue así, ya saben, dejen su sensual review. No prometo que todas las actualizaciones sean así de rápidas, pero haré lo posible, si la inspiración sigue fluyendo como lo ha hecho últimamente, no duden de que así será.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **LD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PPG no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos son propiedad de Craig McCracken. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia son de mi propiedad así como la trama de la historia. Realizo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por el gusto de escribir.**

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 7**

[…] _correr es algo que sólo he visto hacer a las personas normales hacer, entiendo que para ellos, correr forma parte de su rutina diaria, no la mayoría pero si una gran parte. Según he logrado comprender, consiste en mantener su cuerpo en salud y conservar una buena actitud, esta última, no aplica a todos, como todo en la vida, hay cosas para ciertas personas y cosas para otros._

 _Ahora que ya he hecho lo mismo, puedo entender con más claridad porqué se sienten así. No es sino hasta el momento en que experimentas algo en carne propia que puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente está ocurriendo, desde la primera vez en mi vida que corrí no volví a hacerlo, hasta hoy. Sintiendo la tensión en mis músculos a cada movimiento, mi respiración agitándose junto a mi temperatura corporal, aumentando al grado de hacerme sudar, siendo esas gotas las únicas que podrían refrescarme, si no estuvieran tibias._

 _Contengo el aliento y me preparo para brincar, extendiendo ambos brazos al frente para que sean los primeros en hacer contacto. Rodeo su cuello nada más choco contra su espalda, sé perfectamente que va a poner los brazos para evitar caerse, luego dará la vuelta conmigo todavía colgada a su espalda y me abrazará._

 _Y así es._

 _Besa mi cuello en el instante en que se da la vuelta, sólo entonces se deja caer, llevándome con él. Ni siquiera siento el impacto, lo único que ocupa mi mente es que él no deje de besarme, porque este momento no termine, quedarme a su lado hasta que sea inevitable tener que marcharme. Rodeo su rostro con ambas manos cuando siento sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda hasta el inicio de mi trasero, sonrío casi por instinto._

— _Feliz cumpleaños[…]_

Esto comienza a volverse hábito.

Me siento en la cama y froto mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos, tener estos disparos en mis recuerdos, estas fugas en mi palacio mental son ya, un muy mal hábito. No puedo evitarlo, tratar de bloquear esas memorias para que no vean la luz es inútil, por el contrario, creo que es contraproducente. Cuanto más esfuerzo ponga en aislarlas es mayor la cantidad de fugas que tengo en el día. No hacer nada, tampoco ayuda en lo más mínimo, fingir que nada ocurre aumenta la cantidad de veces con las que recuerdo. Es incluso peor, no hacer nada provoca que más detalles salgan a la luz, aspectos que creí haber borrado, detalles en lo que no me había fijado, ahora los veo, con la claridad del cristal.

Oculto la cara entre mis rodillas. Es la tercera noche seguida en la que no puedo dormir. Tercera vez en la semana que un recuerdo me despierta. Temo que el recuerdo que me despierte mañana sea el detonante de todo, el día en que decidí iniciar la peor relación de mi vida, hago todo lo que puedo por evitarlo, para no recordar esa horrible y desagradable noche, mantenerla encerrada en lo más profundo de mi mente. Antes de ducharme siempre refuerzo las cadenas con las que lo tengo sujeto, esperando, que no llegue el momento en que decida revelarse. Dejo caer una mano sobre mi colcha, mi teléfono estará ahí listo para que realice la llamada, pero no está. Es seguro que se ha caído mientras dormía, fantástico, como si necesitara esto ahora.

Me inclino hacia la alfombra y recojo el mugroso aparato, al presionar el botón de desbloqueo la pantalla se ilumina, el reloj brilla más que el fondo de pantalla, las dos con quince. Una hora más temprano que ayer. Dibujo el patrón de desbloqueo y voy al teclado, mis movimientos son mecánicos, sin fijarme realmente en lo que estoy haciendo, después de dos días haciendo lo mismo el cuerpo se acostumbra a la rutina, tanto así que cuando el tono de llamada empieza a sonar, no reacciono a tiempo para llevarme la bocina a la oreja. Mi mente aun duerme, faltan algunas zonas por despertar para que pueda estar consciente de lo que ocurre.

—¿Diga?

Llevo la bocina a mi oreja, abrazando las piernas contra mi pecho.

—Lamento despertarte, otra vez.

Me sabe extraño hablar, igual a como ocurrió en las últimas noches. Se me seca la garganta y emitir sonidos es muy similar a los gruñidos de Buttercup cuando despierta por las mañanas, mismo motivo por el que dejaré de criticarla cada vez que hable por primera vez en el día.

—No hay problema, Bloss, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —deslizo la lengua sobre mis labios, sopesando las palabras que diré a continuación, sin estar totalmente segura de que quiero decirlas, todavía dudando si quiero admitir que está ocurriendo, temiendo por las consecuencias que esto pueda tener, y al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que sí no lo admito de una buena vez, seguirá atormentándome hasta que colapse. Respiro hasta llenar mis pulmones y entonces decido responder a la llamada:

—Tuve una pesadilla —percibo una risa ahogada al otro lado. No lo culpo, ¿cuántas veces escuchas a un universitario diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla? Nunca. Y aun así, lo que diré a continuación puede que sea mucho peor—, soñé con mi ex novio —ahora no hay más risas. Sólo silencio y respiración. Espero hasta que se sienta tranquilo para hablar una vez más.

—¿Soñaste con tu ex, Bloss? —suspiro una vez más, sin darme cuenta libero mi aliento de hielo, pasa por encima de mis rodillas y congela mi piel por unos segundos, cierro los ojos para no gritar, prefiero mantenerme callada—. Eso sí es algo extraño, dime, ¿las otras veces también me llamaste por lo mismo? —decir la verdad o mentir, he ahí la cuestión.

—No, tuve insomnio las últimas noches, Alex —su voz no suena convincente, escucha lo que le digo, pero no hay prueba de que genuinamente crea en lo que le estoy diciendo—. ¿Sigues ahí? —aguardo un par de minutos antes de que vuelva a contestar.

—Sí, Bloss, sigo aquí —respuesta seca. Lo hizo con obligación, maldita sea, justo lo que quería evitar. Tal vez lo hice enojar al mencionarlo, no debí haberlo hecho, tuve que habérmelo callado tal como había hecho los últimos tres días—. ¿Hay algo que te moleste todavía acerca de Damien?

—¿Damien? —la agitación regresa a mí como una bala, mi corazón da una vuelta en su lugar acelerando mi respiración, suspiro ante el repentino cansancio y entonces, desaparece. Así nada más, con la velocidad con la que vino se fue, dejando una horrible y vacío dentro de mí, como si algo me hiciera falta—. No lo sé, Bubbles no lo ha vuelto a traer a cenar después de esa noche, y no he escuchado nada de él. Alex yo… no entiendo porque está pasando esto —se me quiebra la voz en la última palabra. Puedo sentir que las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos, es demasiado, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas para seguir fingiendo que estoy bien.

—Date un tiempo para olvidar —cubro mi boca mitigando un gemido—, pasó hace no más de cinco meses, Bloss. El tipo es un cretino, los dos sabemos eso, tú hermana se ha estado comportando como una verdadera perra, esto hasta Alice lo ha reconocido —suelto una carcajada. Escuchar la verdad de los labios de alguien más, es mucho más relajante que repetirla incansablemente en mi cabeza—, no necesitas esforzarte tanto como lo haces para superarlo, Bloss, Alice y yo estamos para ti —y sólo eso fue suficiente para que yo me ponga a llorar, como una niña pequeña.

—Tienes razón, Alex, no debería presionarme tanto —enjuago mis lágrimas y uso las sábanas de mi cama para secar mi rostro.

Sigo charlando con Alex por lo menos dos horas más, antes de que se quede dormido al teléfono. No me veo con el valor suficiente para colgar cuando lo escucho suspirar constantemente, la clara señal de que se ha quedado dormido, en lugar de eso, mantengo la llamada hasta que me siento tranquila. Tal vez sea extraño, no me importa si lo es, ver a las personas dormir es terapéutico para mí, es como si su tranquilidad fuera contagiosa y de alguna forma, sólo con verlos, o estar cerca de ellos el sueño también llegara a mí. En el momento en que reposo mi cabeza en la almohada cuelgo, no quiero gastar todo mi crédito en una sola llamada. Sabiendo que en cuanto cierre los ojos yo también me quedaré dormida.

En esta ocasión no sueño nada, duermo lo que me resta de mañana sin ninguna imagen que pueda aparecer en mi mente.

Duermo pero no logro descansar, al despertar me siento tan desgastada como la noche anterior, cuando me acosté después de haber pasado todo el día trabajando en la composición que van a tener nuestros "satélites", que es como quiere llamarles Alice, yo realmente prefiero decirles lo que van a ser "estrellas". Pero como van a ser pocas para darle mejor apariencia a la galaxia, Alice dijo que van a ser planetas pequeños, como tampoco lo sería correcto llamarlos estrellas, así que, por mayoría de votos acordamos llamarlos "satélites". Y todo lo que restó al día lo pasamos discutiendo el proceso que seguiríamos para crearlos, junto a los colores y básicamente, toda la maldita galaxia. Sin presión, tampoco es como que los exámenes no inicien la otra semana y haya que entregar nuestro proyecto dentro de tres, en lo que la maestra denominó como: " _feria de sabiduría_ ". Dicho de otra forma y utilizando palabras distintas pero iguales, es una feria escolar donde muestras que eres más inteligente que los demás, según nos han explicado, todos los proyectos que se pidieron para los exámenes serán la exhibición, eso demostrará si merecemos seguir estudiando ahí o es mejo rendirnos de buena gana y escoger otra escuela.

Siento lástima por aquellos que decidieron dejarlo para el último minuto, porque esa confianza es lo que va a costarles la escuela, quizá más. Por supuesto, también hace que me sienta orgullosa de haber iniciado a tiempo a preparar el proyecto, así es menos trabajo del que nos tenemos que preocupar, una mejor oportunidad para estudiar y obtener las mejores notas en los exámenes, hay trozos de la vieja Blossom que me encantan y no voy a perder jamás. Especialmente los rasgos donde las cosas salen de acuerdo al plan — _por muy obsesivo que suene_ —.

Y es por eso que hoy, a una semana de iniciar exámenes, vamos a reunirnos en casa de Brick para preparar estudiar. No podemos mover el tanque a voluntad de un lado a otro. Primero, porque pesa una jodida tonelada. Segundo, los metales que pusimos son muy inestables y al agitarse más de lo debido, ¡bum! Tercero, vamos a terminar la galaxia nada más pasen los exámenes. Fue un acuerdo grupal, nadie va a meter mano a es bomba de movimiento mientras los demás tratan de estudiar, todos nos hundimos juntos y todos nos sacamos a flote. En ocasiones me hostiga un poco la actitud de Alice con respecto a las actividades grupales, a su vez, no puedo culparla, haber pasado toda su infancia encerrada en casa por el miedo a que alguien pudiera secuestrarla. También querría estar tan rodeada de gente como fuera posible, para evitar la sensación de soledad. Quizá, y lo digo sólo como suposición, lo que más me saca de mis casillas es no poder decirle a los demás el porqué, no poder decirles el oscuro secreto detrás de la constante necesidad de atención de Alice. Justo cuando decido contar con los demás para quitarme peso de los hombros, Alice decide confiarme un secreto que no puedo decir.

—¿Estas bien con esto? —Alex entrelaza su mano con la mía. Abre la puerta de copiloto de su coche y sostiene la puerta—. Quiero decir, convivir con Brick, aunque sea un poco —todavía no le digo la verdad sobre mi, que soy una PPG y que, por razonamiento lógico, Brick es un RRB. Sólo sabe que tengo una historia de enemistad escolar con él—. ¿Bloss?

—No voy a estar sola, claro que puedo sobrevivir a esto —mi voz suena segura de mis palabras, exactamente lo que quiero transmitir, seguridad.

Cuando lo cierto es, que mi estómago no deja de dar vueltas y comprimirse cada vez que pienso que tendré pasar las siguientes seis horas conviviendo con Brick, seis horas más de las nueve que ya tuve que soportar en la escuela. Y haya o no haya nadie más cerca, nunca es buena señal tener a dos personas que no soportan dentro de la misma habitación, reviviendo y avivando leño a leño, el patético cliché de novela romanticona, porque lo he visto las veces suficientes para conocer el patrón y la respuesta es no. Prefiero morir a permitir que mi estúpido corazón quiera ver las cosas desde una perspectiva incorrecta y me obligue a sentir por Brick, algo más fuerte y constante que no sea odio, mantener dentro de mi mente, colgado en cada pared de mi palacio mental hasta el cansancio, que Brick es un criminal, alguien que nació por y para el mal. Y aunque yo no siga dedicando las veinticuatro horas del día a luchar contra el crimen, sigo sin querer convivir con él.

Acaricio la mejilla de Alex, dibujando una de mis mejores sonrisas. Una de las más falsas, diría. Parece no darse cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, mejor así, sin que nadie sospeche de lo que está ocurriendo, será mucho más fácil reforzar el muro tras el cual se encuentra la puerta a mis memorias, las mismas que siguen fugándose por las noches para interrumpir mi sueño y agotarme durante el día. Misma habitación que he cambiado de lugar para poder tener mejor control sobre ellos, todo siempre debe ser perfecto. Impulso mi cuerpo hacia arriba, sujetándome de su hombro para poder alcanzarlo mejor, beso su mejilla, dónde es ahora notorio el nacimiento de su barba, hace cosquillas en los costados de mi cara en la misma cantidad que pica mi piel y me molesta. En las ocasiones anteriores que he hecho esto, Alex siempre sujeta mi cuello y tira de mí hacia el frente para besarme, deslizando su mano por mi cintura. Recorro su pecho con ambas manos hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Mejor nos apuramos, no quiero que Alice empiece con sus llamadas histéricas —acerco su cuerpo al mío, tratando de hacer claro mi punto, mientras más tiempo nos quedemos aquí de pie, más aumentan las posibilidades de que Alice marque mi número y exija nuestra presencia en el piso de Brick, listos y dispuestos para empezar la semana de estudio, con toda la actitud y optimismo que pueda esperarse de tres personas — _sí, tres, a Alex tampoco le agrada Brick_ — maduras de universidad. Eso incluye las bolsas de frituras y bebidas que nos han encargado llevar, puesto que fue Brick quién hizo las compras la última vez que nos reunimos, hace como unos tres días. Volviendo al punto inicial del ciclo, cuando armamos el tanque, Brick fue el primero en pagar por todos, ahora es mi turno, la pelotita ha cambiado de mano, hasta que sea necesario lanzarla al siguiente jugador.

Entro en el coche y cierro la puerta tras de mí, esperando a que Alex rodee el frente del coche para subirse y arrancar, primero hay que pasar por la comida antes de ir a pararnos en nuestro destino final, cuya relación con esas ridículas películas es punto y aparte de la situación real. Alexander prende el motor y mi cuerpo vibra junto con él, sintiendo un gran cosquilleo subirme por las piernas hasta mi pecho, otrora habría sonreído ante aquella sensación, un abrazo que rodea mi corazón y le recuerda porque estar vivo es algo tan fantástico, acelerando el flujo de sangre por mi cuerpo hasta que tengo la imperativa necesidad de alzar los brazos al aire y gritar, alzar la voz hasta que mi garganta escueza y necesite respirar profundamente para volver a empezar, bajar la ventana por la necesidad de dejar que mi voz salga y sea escuchada por todos, evitando el desastre de perder el control sobre mi volumen de voz y convertir la euforia en ataque, romper los vidrios por un grito sónico y tener que pagar por los daños causados. Pero no es así, el ronroneo del motor no despierta en mí esa chispa que murió hace tiempo, escuchar y sentir su ronroneo revuelve mi estómago.

Recargo la cabeza contra el respaldo a la espera de que Alex termine las compras, pensando en ningún tema en particular, ya tendré mucho más de lo necesario en un par de minutos, con fórmulas, elementos, operaciones, historia y sabe dios que otras cosas más quiera repasar Alice, porque por supuesto, querrá usar sabiamente esta semana y asegurarse de que ninguno se sienta con miedo en los exámenes. Un parte de mi mente sabe que lo hace por Jason, quien se ha mostrado realmente pálido cuando mencionaron la feria escolar y el peso del proyecto sobre nuestras cabezas, la otra parte sabe que lo dice también por mí, pese a que formo parte de los cinco mejores alumnos en cada una de las clases, Alice bien sabe que mi mente no ha estado pendiente de las clases las últimas cuatro semanas. Y heme aquí, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ocurra un evento tan aterrador y peligroso que nos obligue a Alex y a mí a replegarnos tan lejos de la casa de Brick como sea posible, deseando con cada fibra de mi cuerpo no tener que encararme a ese sujeto.

No importa con cuanta fuerza lo desee,

( _El karma sigue odiándome_ )

ni con que tanta claridad escuche caer la lluvia sobre el capó del auto, el sol brilla, recordándome que tendré que terminar en esa sala de estar, eventualmente.

==== • • • ====

 _Vitam morte dormit, neglecta silentio_.

O al menos, estoy casi segura de que esa sería la traducción en latín, porque simplemente todo suena mejor en latín, especialmente cuando la gente no puede entender lo que estás diciendo, y lo hubiera dicho en voz alta si no fuera porque Alice sí que sabe latín, a diferencia de mí, que por mucho que me guste el idioma no me he tomado la libertad de estudiarlo.

 _Vive la vida, duerme la muerte, ignora el silencio_.

Siempre ha sido el mantra que me he repetido día tras día cuando me dedico a estudiar, recordarme que es importante tener algo valioso en lo cual dedicar mi tiempo, concentra mi energía en el estudio. Mantener fresco el recuerdo que en cualquier momento puede terminar, por accidente o por voluntad, es lo que refuerza la voluntad de estudiar y aislar mi actividad social al máximo para ser siempre la mejor. Y el silencio es el único amigo que acostumbraba tener, para mantener la concentración, hasta el momento. Funcionaba puesto que no había considerado nunca el hecho de compartir mis momentos de estudio con alguien más.

Luchando contra la necesidad en mis piernas por salir corriendo, toco el timbre durante tres segundos, golpeo el suelo con la punta del pie seis veces y cruzo los brazos de distinta forma nueve veces, antes de que se abra la puerta. Boomer se ve sorprendido por verme ahí acompañada de Alex, de ser otro de sus hermanos, habría esperado un comentario condescendiente, característico de ambos, por supuesto, Boomer es más civilizado que el otro par de cavernícolas. Me sonríe y hace un gesto con el brazo para invitarme a pasar.

—Bienvenidos, los dos. Brick y los demás están en el balcón, al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda —la última vez que vi a Boomer fue hace casi cuatro años, en la escuela. Es agradable saber que no ha cambiado nada su personalidad desde entonces sigue siendo un caballero en la piel de un bandido. Al pasar a su lado coloco mi mano sobre su brazo y respondo a su sonrisa.

—También me da gusto volver a verte, Boomer —y no lo digo hablando de dientes para afuera, el calor que invade mi pecho es sincero, como ver a un familiar que sólo tienes una ocasión de ver una vez al año, o menos. Verdadera alegría de ver a un viejo amigo, porque, aunque el otro par de parásitos no lo sean, jamás tuve una mala relación con Boomer.

Quizá no hayamos sido los mejores amigos que existen, pero sí nos llevábamos bien. Boomer es el amigo con el que te puedes encontrar en los pasillos y tener una corta conversación con él, no una incómoda y aburrida, el tipo de conversación del que sales riendo y recordando por las siguientes tres horas la anécdota que te hizo reír, así es Boom, tratando de hacer feliz a los demás, aun cuando eso significaba que sus hermanos lo reprendieran por su actitud bondadosa más tarde. Jamás vi que le afectara, siempre lo he admirado por no dejarse intimidar, sin importar que tan abusivos puedan ser sus hermanos con él.

Seguimos las indicaciones de Boomer hasta el balcón, dónde Alice, Jason, Kyle y Brick ya están más que acomodados y listos para empezar, hay dos sillones libres en medio del círculo, para Alex y para mí, supongo. Alice nos sonríe y agita la mano efusivamente, invitándonos a entrar, en la mesa central, dónde los vasos y una cubeta de hielos esperan, hay un bol aguardando por las frituras, Alex y yo abrimos las bolsas un por una, vaciándolas sin preocuparnos porque se mezclen las frituras, en realidad, lo importante es tener algo que masticar mientras tenemos nuestra mente ocupada en algo más, no abrimos los refrescos aún, los metemos en la cubeta con hielos y…

[…] _los dejamos ahí a que el frío haga lo suyo. Sabiendo que eventualmente empezaran a derretirse y tendremos que añadir más hielos, arriesgo de que el agua que obtendremos de la primera bolsa se desborde y no sólo moje las colchas sobre las que estamos recostados, sino que también nos empape, porque yo sé tan bien como él, que no pondrá delicadamente los hielos, los dejará caer luego de romper la parte superior de la bolsa, inclinando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda al compás con el que suenan los cubos chocando contra el plástico, el metal y el mismo hielo, finalmente sacudirá la bolsa para asegurarse que está vacía y la doblara hasta hacerla tan pequeñita que pueda caber en la bolsa de basura designada dentro de su mochila. Sólo hasta que sea necesario, por el momento, sólo debemos esperar a que nuestros refrescos se enfríen. Estiro el brazo hacia el bol dónde hemos puesto las palomitas y me llevo una a la boca, ¡salada! Odio las palomitas saladas, bueno, esto me gano por combinarlas todas y creer que no habría diferencia. Paladeo hostigada por el sabor, buscando a tientas los vasos para tomar un poco de cola._

— _¡Espera! Traje algo extra —arrebata el vaso de mis manos junto a la mochila, sin darme oportunidad para sacar nada. Y suelto una carcajada, sincera y divertida, sólo actúa así cuando quiere sorprenderme, me siento cruzando las piernas y cierro los ojos, me sé la rutina de memoria. Abre y cierra los cierres hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba—. ¡Ábrelos ya! —obedezco y me quedo muda. Con todo el orgullo que sólo él es capaz de tener, alza en lo alto una nueva botella de Brandy, me sonríe como si fuera algo realmente emocionante. Y si lo que este cabeza caliente está pensando es en embriagarnos desde ahora debería saber que la respuesta es no._

— _No pensarás que bebamos eso, ¿cierto? Porque sí es así déjame de… —calla mis palabras presionando sus labios contra los míos. Sin besarme ni nada por el estilo, solo obligándome a no hablar de más._

— _Pruébalo, si no te gusta me lo tomaré yo —lee mi siguiente oración en mis ojos—, bueno no todo ahora, mañana tendré una mierda de migraña, me lo tomaré yo si no te gusta, eventualmente —la forma en que se encoje de hombros habla por él. No va a tomarse el Brandy si a él tampoco le gusta, no puede engañarme sin importar que tanto lo intente, cubro mi boca con ambas manos evitando el mayor tiempo posible la inevitable risa, todo en vano. Inclino el cuello al cielo sosteniendo mi espalda con los brazos, riendo tan alto y tan fuerte que no me importa que alguien pueda escucharme—. Vaya… gracias por el voto de confianza._

 _Veo la forma en que arquea las cejas a los costados, fingiendo que está ofendido por la poca confianza que le tengo. Da dos pasos al frente y deja caer el Brandy en la cubeta, meto las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón jalándolo hacia mí, avanza a regañadientes y se arrodilla frente a mí, entre mis piernas, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. De esa forma que me deja sin respiración y envía una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, erizando el vello de mi cuerpo y acelerando mi corazón._

— _Un placer, cariño —acaricia mi cuello con la yema de sus dedos. Gruño con suavidad cuando baja las manos por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, quita el cabello de mis hombros y frota su nariz contra mi piel, respira y su aliento se calienta en el tacto. Un gemido escapa de mis labios, cuando siento su lengua deslizarse por mi cuello hacia mi oreja, mientras que sus manos caminan sobre mis piernas—. Venimos a estudiar, ¿recuerdas? —muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de apartarse._

— _Bien, pero por cada pregunta que respondas mal… —golpea su barbilla mirando al cielo. Sonríe de esa forma suya que tiene cuando está pensando en algo inapropiado—, ya sé, cada vez que te equivoques en una respuesta, me acercaré más, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo —y considerando lo cerca que lo tengo ahora, será mejor que me concentré en lo que me dice si no quiero acabar desnuda sobre una colcha, en un caluroso día de primavera. Vuelve a sonreír, eleva mi rostro con suavidad y saca mis tarjetas de estudio de la mochila._

— _Primera pregunta: estos dos metales pueden reaccionar de manera agresiva si no con mezclados con el catalizador correcto, nómbralos[…]_

—Sulfato de selenio, es usado en varias ocasiones como sustituto para el Litio de las pilas.

Alice chasquea los dedos y suelta un sonoro ¡ja!, señalándonos a todos con sus delgados y largos dedos, justo antes de sacudir los hombros y realizar su baile de victoria. Nuestra reunión debía ser un grupo de estudio, dónde todos nos ayudáramos mutuamente para tener todas las respuestas correctas, sin embargo, Alice, con lo efusiva e infantil que puede llegar a ser, lo convirtió en cuestión de segundos en una competencia, una dónde el que tenga más respuestas correctas puede quedarse el tazón de frituras y comer de él, él o ella solo durante la siguiente ronda. Brick y Alice llevan la ventaja, es obvio que son los más competitivos del grupo, y no es noticia que luchen por tener las frituras a su disposición y voluntad.

[…] _oh, mierda. ¿Será que una parte de mi cuerpo de verdad quiere que esto ocurra? Tiene que ser, está es la quinta vez que me equivoco, desde hace tres preguntas me despedí de mi playera favorita, esa de color vino con encaje en la espalda y los hombros, que por la parte de enfrente tiene esa fabulosa y magnánima frase: "_ I'm to smart for you, ain't you love for that? _", y dije adiós a mi sujetador en esta pregunta, la que acabo de contestar mal. Un pregunta tan simple y sencilla como:_

— _¿Punto de ebullición del agua, cuatrocientos grados? —su ceja sigue tan arriba que se pierde en su cabello—. Empiezo a creer que te equivocas a propósito, Blossy —cierro los ojos. Lo odio, lo odio por tener que alargar tanto las cosas. Odio lo mucho que me encanta el tiempo que se toma en quitarme la ropa—, ¿segura me trajiste aquí para estudiar? —el broche del sujetador hace clic cuando lo desabrocha. Mi corazón hace clic cuando sus manos empujan mis hombros para tirarme sobre la colcha, colocando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza, separa mis piernas con las suyas, presionando su nada discreta erección en mi entrepierna._

— _Juro que te traje aquí para estudiar —sonríe y baja la cabeza. Sujetando mi cadera con ambas manos—, ¡siguiente pregunta!_ […]

Cierro el libro, asegurándome de saber cuál es la pregunta que quiero hacer, alzo los ojos hacia Kyle, se ve nervioso, debe estarlo. No pienso darle tregua a ninguno de estos salvajes competitivos, si quieren que el estudio sea una guerra, les daré una guerra. Más vale que estén listos para responder las preguntas más enredadas y extrañas que jamás hayan podido formular en su mente. Porque ese es justamente mi estilo para estudiar, es de esa forma en la que yo he consigo sobresalir en todas mis calificaciones. Mientras más enredada y poco clara sea la pregunta, más esfuerzo tengo que hacer para entender lo que me piden y realmente aprenderme lo que estoy estudiando. Ha funcionado para mí todos estos años, no lo voy a cambiar nunca.

[…] _muerdo mi labio inferior, golpeando mi barbilla con suavidad, mirando al cielo en busca de la concentración necesaria, pues mientras él este frente a mí no voy a conseguir concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de hacerme pero que yo formulé, y realmente ocupo hacer un viaje profundo entre mis recuerdos para responder, después de todo, de verdad necesito estudiar, no porque corra el riesgo de salir mal en los exámenes, eso jamás podría ocurrir, sino porque equivocarme en unas preguntas más significaría haber perdido ante el idiota que acostumbro llamar mi novio, y eso es algo que nunca, sin importar que situación sea, aceptaré._

— _¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta? —cierro los ojos al tiempo que asiento con la cabeza—. Está en todos lados y con todos, no hay forma de que alguien pueda estar sin… —siento como clava los ojos en mí, expectante a que yo responda. Lo repaso y lo repaso, al derecho y al revés, no hay forma de que haya olvidado que escribí algo tan extraño y poco explicativo como eso, por otro lado, lo hice con prisa, anoche, antes de… mierda, creo que sí es posible que no recuerde todo lo que escribí._

— _Coño, jugaré con fuego, ahm…, ¿oxígeno? —recojo las piernas contra mi pecho, temiendo que está última pregunta mal contestada sea la causante de que aquí termine mi nada convencional sesión de estudio._

No me arrepentiré si es así.

 _Pues no, haya acertado o no, es la última tarjeta de todas las que hice. Correcta o incorrecta, va a sonreír y arrodillarse frente a mí para sacarse la playera con ese movimiento que sólo los hombres pueden hacer, tirando de las mangas por encima de su cabeza y sacar todo su cuerpo, curveando los labios hacia el costado derecho de su rostro, mostrando ligeramente los dientes y avanzando, con lentitud hasta mí. Abro los ojos y lo busco con la mirada, efectivamente ya está sonriendo, gira la tarjeta entre sus dedos, recorriendo mi cuerpo con los ojos, mi rostro, mis rodillas, mis pies, se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera saboreando el más exquisito de los manjares, antes de dejar caer la tarjeta por la parte trasera, dónde viene la respuesta. Mantengo la vista sujeta a la suya, veo por la poca distancia que queda, la palabra escrita con mi letra "_ carbón _". Sujeta mis tobillos con suavidad y tira de ellos en su dirección, no pongo resistencia porque no tendría sentido hacerlo, aunque quisiera evitar lo inevitable no podría._

 _Recuesta mi cuerpo en la colcha y se coloca a cuatro sobre mí, con el cabello cayéndole por los costados del rostro, verlo así desconecta mi mente, todo pensamiento lógico que antes podría haberse encontrado ahí se desvanece. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar, en lo mucho que me gusta verlo así, y lo bien que le queda el cabello con ese largo. Alargo una mano a su cabeza, enredado las hebras de su cabello en mis dedos, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole mi cuello, lo escucho susurrar mi nombre, justo antes de que vuelva a presionar sus labios en mi piel, y me muerda_ […]

Levanto los ojos de mi libro cuando la sensación de que alguien no ha dejado de verme se vuelve molesta. Lo primero que veo es el cielo y la punta de los edificios frente a nosotros, tener una vista diferente sería algo que debería preocuparme, después de todos, estamos en el pent-house dónde Brick y sus hermanos están viviendo, bastantes pisos más arriba del promedio, lo que quiere decir que a este trio le encanta mirar hacia abajo a los demás, sentirse superiores y ser ellos quienes decidan que es lo que va a ocurrir después. Tal vez, todo son conjeturas mías, no hay forma de que pueda leer sus pensamientos y viajar al pasado para averiguar que era lo que pensaban al comprar el piso. Parpadeo antes de cambiar la dirección de mi vista a la izquierda, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo encontrarme con los ojos de Brick, esos ojos tan brillantes y oscuros al mismo tiempo. A diferencia de los demás, y mía, él tiene su libro recargado sobre sus piernas, reposando uno de sus brazos en su rodilla, no parpadea.

Frunzo el ceño regresando toda mi atención al libro, dentro de poco iniciará la siguiente ronda de preguntas, no quiero verme en la horrible y triste necesidad de volver a ver el libro para formular una pregunta. Puesto que en la anterior perdí, me toca iniciar esta ronda de preguntas, mejor será que haga una buena, larga y confusa pregunta para el idiota de Brick. Me encantaría poder preguntarle a Alex, ver cuál es su velocidad de respuesta bajo presión, si fuera parte de nuestra carrera y estuviera en nuestro mismo año, he aquí las tristes desventajas de que tu novio no pertenezca a tu carrera y sea cuatro años mayor, no puedes incluirlo en las bromas científicas con tus amigos, además, sin dejarlo de lado, que Alex se ha pasado las últimas cinco horas riéndose de nosotros, cada vez que uno falla una pregunta se ríe sin intentar ocultarlo, si se da la situación en la que no hubo ganador en la ronda, Alex se queda con las frituras mientras trabaja. Según tengo entendido, todo su conocimiento lo adquiere con la experiencia, es mucho más fácil para él aplicar lo aprendido en sus años de trabajo que ponerse a leer las prácticas que le dejan en la escuela, lo teórico lo estudia, eso no lo puede aprender con la práctica. En esa parte, me deja ayudarlo, cuando ya he decidido — _en rondas anteriores_ — cuál es la pregunta que haré y a quien, deja que le pregunte fechas y hechos históricos, puede que yo no entienda mucho de lo que él va a vivir, pero me hace feliz poder ayudarlo.

—¿Lista para iniciar, B? —Alice tiene las piernas recogidas frente a ella, se ha quitado los zapatos para no ensuciar el sillón sobre el que está sentada. Hago un gesto de asentimiento—. ¡Venga!

==== • • • ====

Estoy agotada.

Nunca hubiera creído que estudiar podía ser tan exhausto. Hay partes de mi cuerpo que me duelen y que no tenía idea que podían dolerme por estar sentada. Corrección, pasar siete horas sentada en la misma posición sin hacer paradas técnicas. Eso y mi garganta, por mucho que me contuve para no dejarme llevar por la euforia y el placer de competir, grité en muchas ocasiones, tanto al hacerme escuchar como callando a los demás para que pudiera concentrarme y responder. Fue divertido, comportarme como una niña inmadura que quiere tener la razón siempre que le hacen una pregunta fue muy divertido, incluso los comentarios que hacía Brick, fue… como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si siguiera en Townsville y lo de hoy no fuera algo tan extraordinario como una pacifica tarde con mis amigos, pero no lo fue.

Porque esto no es Townsville.

Y porque Brick y yo no somos amigos ni mucho menos.

Quisiera obligarme a creer que es así, que puedo fingir que aquí me divierto tanto como lo hacía en casa, pretender que las cosas no han cambiado en lo absoluto, es imposible. Por mucho que en mi mente lo visualice a como solía ser, con los detalles a los que por tanto tiempo estuve acostumbrada a ver, no conseguirá que mágicamente cambie. Tal vez, sea esta la razón por la que las personas no quieren encarar los cambios que ocurren en su vida, darte cuenta de que aquello que fue no volverá a ser jamás, es aterrador, realmente me asusta saber, que sin importar cuanto cierre los ojos, deseando despertar en mi habitación en Townsville y descubrir que todo sigue igual, no ocurrirá. Antes de ser atrapada por los brazos de Morfeo, para sumergirme en un profundo sueño, la tonada de mi teléfono me ata a la realidad un poco más. Lo levanto sin fijarme en la pantalla.

—¿Sí?

—Blossom, olvidaste tu suéter en mi casa —me muerdo la lengua, debí haberme fijado—. ¿Quieres que te lo lleve mañana? Alice dijo que la próxima toca en tu casa, así que…

—Sí, hazlo —y colgué. Me temblaba la mano cuando volvía bajar el teléfono, hacia la mesa. Hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural por controlarme, de alguna forma que no consigo explicar, esa llamada me ha afectado más de lo que debería. Solo necesito un par de segundos para que la respuesta llegue a mí, creí que la persona detrás de esa llamada era el degenerado que lleva semanas acosándome. Y aun cuando descubrí que no fue él quien llamó, la sensación de pánico no disminuye. Y es el no saber porque, lo que más me preocupa.

Conozco a Brick, por desgracia, puede ser un idiota, un cretino y un mal parido, pero jamás estará en su estilo jugarle ese tipo de bromas a la gente, sé que lo suyo es el dolor directo el daño directo que le causas a los demás. Es por eso también, quiero creer, que recibir una llamada tan repentina me ha dejado tan… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene como una lunática que se toma las cosas muy a pecho? Shockeada.

Abro la llave de la ducha y me paro bajo el chorro, importándome un reverendo comino que aún este vestida, necesito sentir que toda mi piel se enfría, saber que no hay un solo centímetro que se queda sin mojar, vestida es la única forma de asegurarme de eso. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, noto como la tela se vuelve pesada y se pega a mi cuerpo, empieza a escurrir y se torna oscura. En ese momento decido que todo está bien, no hay necesidad de seguir preocupándome por un grano de arena. Sin cerrar la llave me desnudo, exprimo la ropa todo lo que puedo antes de lanzarla al cesto, segura de que no creara un charco de agua indeseado, giro la llave de la izquierda para que empiece a caer el agua caliente, cierro los ojos y dejo que caiga sobre mi cara. Inhalo profundamente, mantengo el aire en mis pulmones todo el tiempo que puedo y lo libero. Cambio la dirección, para que el agua caiga en mi cabello y luego por todo mi cuerpo, abro los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que las gotas caen de mis pestañas.

Simplemente recordar el hecho de que mañana vendrán mis amigos y Brick me revuelve el estómago. Jamás le he cerrado la puerta a nadie que no se lo merezca, cuando alguien viene sin anunciarse no es una costumbre mía la de dejarlos afuera, los invito a entrar, siempre los invito a entrar, no importando la situación. Algo que no está ocurriendo ahora. Lo último que quiero es que entren a mi casa. No importando quien sea, no los quiero aquí. Recargo la espalda en la pared del baño y me deslizo hasta el suelo, la temperatura ha aumentado por lo menos tres grados desde que entré al baño, el vaho inunda toda la habitación, empañando el cristal de la puerta, ascendiendo como lo haría la niebla en situaciones normales. Recojo las piernas contra mi pecho, dispuesta a ocultar mi rostro entre las rodillas y soltarme a llorar, pues esa es la presión que tengo — _o al menos la que yo creo_ — en el pecho, quiero esconder y dejar que todo fluya libremente, sabiendo que eventualmente se confundirá con el agua de la ducha y dejaré de reconocer mi propio llanto. Pero no lloro. Me duele el pecho, y la garganta la tengo cerrada, claramente con las ganas de llorar, sin lágrimas presentes. Toco mi tatuaje por reflejo, acariciando las puntas de la luna de extremo a extremo y luego recorriendo el resto hasta las alas. No necesito verlo para saber dónde está que, tener el tatuaje en mi cuerpo me recuerda todos los días a esa noche en que me lo hice, me recuerda al incomprensible orgasmo que me provocaba el dolor, la aguja imprimiendo la tinta en mi piel, el zumbido de la máquina, el aroma inconfundible de la tinta, dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Un día que marcó el cambio definitivo.

Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios casi sin darme cuenta.

Como diría el idiota que rompió mi corazón: "No hay nada como una buena ducha de meditación". El agua caliente y el ambiente húmedo aclaran todas las dudas que puedas tener, en una situación así, es cuando puedo realmente reírme. De lo estúpida que he sido al clavarme tanto tiempo en el mismo drama, seguir avivando el fuego con tanto entusiasmo. Pretender que las cosas mágicamente mejoraran empeñándome en el dolor.

 _¡Una puta mierda!_

Inclinó la cabeza al techo y suelto una sonora carcajada. Nadie más que yo podrá escucharla. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿qué sentido tiene aferrarme a algo que lleva tanto tiempo muerto si no lograré revivirlo? ¿Cuál es la diversión en seguir viviendo el mismo dolor día tras día cuando es claro que nadie vendrá a sanar mis heridas? ¿Qué tiene de divertido sufrir si no obtienes la misma cantidad de placer a cambio?

Y agradable sensación invadió mi cuerpo.

Iluminación divina, diría Buttercup.

Revelación necesaria, diría el profesor.

Necesidad urgente de sexo, dice mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué no? Mi relación anterior terminó, di un cierre de película a la situación, filosofando en la ducha, y como cereza del pastel, mi nueva relación ha sobrevivido a la falta de viento en los últimos días, con el contacto estricto del siglo pasado, así que, ¿por qué no? Negar que Alex me atrae físicamente es peor que mantener el drama, hacer la vista gorda a que él ha reaccionado más de una vez a mí sería un voto de castidad para monjas. ¿Por qué no? Soy libre de hacer con mi cuerpo lo que yo quiera después de todo, es mío. Pues ha de hacerse así.

Termino de ducharme, sin esforzarme realmente en lavar mi cabello, por su largo solo lo lavo dos veces a la semana, ahorro champú y acondicionador. Salgo del baño, con una nube de vaho avanzando detrás de mí voy a la ventana con gran velocidad para cerrarla y correr la cortina, tengo el cabello envuelto en una toalla, el resto de mi cuerpo va dejando un camino de gotitas de agua por la alfombra. Me tiro sobre la cama boca abajo, tomando el móvil entre mis manos y marcando el número sin fijarme en la pantalla, sólo escuchando el tono de los números. Lo pego a mi oreja y espero a que de tono, dos, tres, cuatro veces y entra la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Molesto? —bromeo. Fingiendo un tono indignada. Escucho como Alex mastica lo que sea que estuviera comiendo con velocidad, me muerdo la lengua para no reírme.

—¡Para nada, Bloss! Perdona estaba comiendo y yo… ¿te estás riendo? —incapaz de contener la risa por más tiempo. Ruedo en la cama hasta queda boca arriba—. Espera, ¿me estabas jugando una broma, no es cierto, nena?

—Claro que sí, jamás me molestaría que me contestes así el teléfono. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionarías, y es muy divertido —se une a mi risa. Y ahí está otra vez, ese cosquilleo que me recorre la espina vertebral hasta la nuca—. ¿Estás muy ocupado? —me quito la toalla de la cabeza y la tiro al suelo, jalando un mechón de cabello para jugar con él.

—No. Mi padre y mi hermano se han marchado a una cena de trabajo, ya sabes, todo muy formal, esmoquin y lustre. Les he dicho que tenía que entregar unos logotipos mañana y me dejaron quedarme en casa, ¿necesitabas algo, nena? —inconscientemente, me muerdo el labio inferior al escuchar la palabra "marchado" miro el espejo que está en mi tocador—. ¿Querías hacer algo en especial, Blossom? —mantengo la mirada fija en mi reflejo, vigilando mis movimientos.

—Quería salir a cenar, sólo tú y yo. Con los exámenes encima pensé que estaría bien, salir y ya sabes, ponernos el día con las dos semanas que apenas nos hemos visto —una parte en mi mente me dice que sabe claramente a lo que me refiero. Él sabe que hay algo implícito en esa oración, casi puedo sentir su sonrisa—. Es mi primer año con exámenes universitarios y no sé cómo organizaré mis tiempos en esa semana así que… bueno, eso. Salgamos a cenar.

—Fantástico, paso por ti en media hora, ¿suena bien? —miro el reloj en la pantalla, van a dar las ocho treinta. Le digo que me encanta la idea y tras despedirse, con lo que se me antoja un tono de voz más ronco del que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar, cuelga. Me llevo las manos al pecho, consciente de que esa corta llamada me aceleró más de lo que habría hecho normalmente.

Me levanto y voy al armario, removiendo toda mi ropa hasta encontrar algo que me agrade, no sólo eso, tiene que sobrepasar las expectativas para sus funciones a desarrollar esta noche. Así, moviendo de un lado a otro todo prendas hasta que un vestido celeste, el cual no recuerdo exactamente cuándo lo adquirí, aparece ante mí. Lo recorro de arriba abajo con los ojos, convenciéndome en cada recorrido que es el vestido que quiero usar. Lo descuelgo y lo pongo frente a mí, al verlo así, sobrepuesto, tengo la sensación de que es el tipo de vestido que se usa sin un sujetador. Busco ente mis cajones las bragas.

Treinta minutos después estoy totalmente vestida. Dando vueltas sobre mis talones frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, asegurándome de que en todos los ángulos posibles, me veo bien. Guiño un ojo a mi reflejo. Mi maquillaje es discreto, delineador sobre los ojos, rímel en las pestañas, sombras, rubor, y labial carmín. Recojo mi largo cabello en un moño, dejando una parte suelta cayendo sobre mi hombro desnudo, vuelvo a verme al espejo, la segunda vez quedo mucho más convencida. Cojo el bolso que aparté para la ocasión pequeño pero coqueto, meto las llaves, el móvil, el labial y la cartera. En el momento en que la cierro, suena un claxon. Me asomo por la ventana con discreción sólo para confirmar que es para mí.

Alex está recargado sobre el capó de su coche, mirando en dirección a mi casa, sonrío y bajo con brío las escaleras. Aviso rápido a Butter que saldré y juro que la escuché abrir la puerta y gritarme, antes de que abriera la puerta: "¿llevas condones?". Me río por su comentario, quisiera decirle que la cosa no es así, pero sería una burda mentira. Cierro la puerta y camino hacia mi novio. Quien abre los ojos de par en par al verme salir de casa, cambia su posición en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, yergue la espalda y pone ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, dibuja una curva en sus labios y me abre la puerta de copiloto. Seré honesta, es la primera vez que un hombre me ve con la misma pasión con la que lo hace él, su mirada es tan pura y honesta, que me hace sentir como una vil ramera, por la actitud que tuve hace unos minutos.

—Debo decir, que me encanta saber que sólo te arreglas así en ocasiones especiales —arqueo una ceja en su dirección al llegar a su altura. Mantiene la puerta abierta para mí—. Me jodería tener que compartir la vista con alguien más —pongo los ojos en blanco. Una parte de mí deseaba que dijera otra cosa—. Porque una mujer nunca se arregla tanto sin motivo —se acerca a mí cuando desvío la mirada, pegando su boca a mi oreja, seguro de que erizaría mi piel al hablarme en ese tono, la misma voz ronca que uso antes de terminar nuestra llamada. Giro la cabeza con velocidad para responder, me quedó muda al sentir su mano empujar mi espalda al interior del coche. Aún mantiene esa sonrisa seductora y caballerosa, un contraste total entre comportamientos—. ¿Tiene un lugar en mente, _mademoiselle_?

—Pensé que sería bueno ir al Miukheth. El ambiente es agradable, ¿no lo crees? —aliso la falda de mi vestido al sentarme, no tanto porque me preocupe enseñar más de lo planeado, si no por la simple frustración de tener la ropa mal arreglada. Alex sube y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Mete la llave en el contacto, sin prenderlo, golpetea el volante con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera considerando las opciones.

—Mejor vayamos al _Passion_ , ¿te agrada la idea? —asiento, abrochando mi cinturón. Enciende el motor. Ruge con fuerza, lanzando una descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, desde la planta de los pies hasta la base de la nuca, demostrándome una vez más, que un buen motor es suficiente para decir más de lo necesario sobre la personalidad de un hombre.

Relajo mi cuerpo, estirando las piernas y recargando mi codo sobre la ventana abierta. Dejando que el aire me dé directo en el rostro, alborotando mi fleco y los mechones de cabello que quedaron sueltos en mi peina. Alex voltea en mi dirección un par de veces, sin decir nada, sólo voltear y regresar la vista al frente, el camino es rápido y tranquilo, aun cuando la hora del día no es la ideal para salir, no hay tráfico, las calles están vacían en lo que cabe decirse, por supuesto que hay autos yendo y viniendo, sólo que no hay tantos como se podría esperar. Los necesarios para que nuestro camino se redujera de aproximadamente una hora, a treinta minutos.

Una vez dentro del restaurante lo demás es rutinario, entregar las llaves al valet parquin, hacer fila para esperar turno, norma de cajón en todos los restaurantes dónde se llega sin reservación y, aun llegando con una, hay que esperar a que alguien te atienda y decida llevarte a tu mesa. Caso que no aplica en esta noche. Alex me sujeta por la cintura, caminando al frente sin dudarlo ni un segundo, los comensales que están detrás de nosotros fruncen en ceño, como haría cualquier persona normal que no entiende lo que ocurre, así como yo. Lo veo guiñarle un ojo al encargado de repartir las mesas y él responde el gesto con una sonrisa, finge revisar su cuaderno, buscando una reservación imaginaria, levanta la vista en nuestra dirección y extiende un brazo al interior del lugar, diciendo el clásico " _su mesa está por aquí_ ", Alex agradece, empujándome por la espalda me guía hasta un reservado en la parte trasera del restaurante, uno de esos lujosos y privados sillones de respaldo alto, susurra en mi oído un rápido " _anda, anda_ " para ir a sentarse justo frente a mí.

 _Extraño_.

Nos hacen entrega de la carta sin mucha ceremonia, algo que debería ser una regla para todos los empleados, en su lugar, usa un lenguaje más coloquial, como si supiera que no se metería en problemas por hacerlo. Realizada su acción, se marcha, dejando que un silencio incómodo crezca entre mi novio y yo. Él me sonríe por encima de la carta, decidido a elegir cual va a ser el primer plato de una buena vez, yo, por otro lado, parece que hecho una guerra de miradas con Medusa y he perdido, estoy de piedra; sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, viendo a mi novio sin pestañear, impaciente por que llegue una respuesta a la pregunta que sigue rondando por mi cabeza, y que no he pronunciado. Alex parece notar la forma en que lo estoy mirando, baja la carta, cruzando su mirada con la mía, sonríe antes de reír.

—Un amigo trabaja aquí, le pedí que me hiciera el favor de apartar una mesa mientras tu conversabas con el viento —siento como se incendian mis mejillas por ese comentario. No estaba conversando con absolutamente nada, simple y sencillamente disfrutaba el buen clima—. Además, me debía el favor —abre la carta en sincronía con la llegada de nuestra mesera. Deja dos vasos de agua sobre unos portavasos de madera, se quita la pluma que tenía atorada en el cabello para tomar nuestra orden, con esa curiosa libretita que tienen en todos lados, la misma que llevo años pensando tiene algún tipo de diseño único para cada restaurante.

—Tengan muy buena noche, mi nombre es Millie, estaré a su servicio está noche, ¿puedo tomar sus pedidos? —madre mía. Por sus facciones suaves creí que tendría una voz aguda y chillona, propia de todas las personas que quedaron atoradas en los dieciséis años por siempre, no aquella voz grave y potente, bastante sensual, debo decir. Sus ojos siguen pegados a la libreta, rápidamente doy una leída a la carta, algo deberé elegir antes de quedar como una tonta.

—Buena noche, Millie, yo quiero ordenar una sopa del día como entrada, lomo de ternera, ¿la salsa que le ponen viene aderezada? ¿No? Bueno, en ese caso quiero pedir un aderezo aparte, me gustaría ver la carta de vino, si eres tan amable —Millie anota a la velocidad de la luz todo lo que Alex acaba de pedir, luego levanta los ojos en mi dirección.

—Yo quiero una sopa de almejas, chuletas de cerdo encebolladas y me gustaría pedir una limonada mineral con la carne, y si puedes quisiera acompañar la sopa con pan de ajo —la comisura de sus labios se curvea ligeramente. Vuelve a atorar la pluma en su peinado, guarda la libreta en su uniforme antes de recoger nuestras cartas, y sacada de algún lugar místico de meseros, nos da la carta de vinos, bueno, se la da a Alex. Le da una ojeada rápida y pide, solo lo señala así que no puedo saber que es lo que ha pedido.

—En un momento les traigo su pedido —hace una pequeña reverencia.

Por alguna extraña razón, no puedo quitarle mis ojos de encima hasta que ha desaparecido de mi campo de visión, hay algo en ella que me ha fascinado, estoy segura de dos cosas hasta el momento, la primera es que su voz me ha dejado encandilada, aunque sólo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, todas las notas y matices se han metido en mi piel. Carraspeo regresando mi atención a la mesa, dónde debería tratar de dejarla por lo que dure la cena. Alex me mira con diversión, con la cabeza recargada entre sus manos, una sonrisa pícara adorna su rostro.

—Usualmente es al revés, ¿sabes? Quien se le queda mirando a la mesera guapa es el novio, no la novia —empina el vaso de agua, fingiendo que no quiere reírse. En cambio, lo hago yo, cubro mi boca para controlar mi risa.

—Bueno es la primera vez que me pasa, no pude evitarlo, tiene una voz… diablos, jamás había escuchado a una mujer hablar así —Alex hace un gesto de asentimiento, como sopesando las opciones—. Dime, Alex, ¿de qué es la cena a la que fueron tu padre y tu hermano? —trato de sonar lo menos metiche posible, tengo curiosidad. En el tiempo que llevamos saliendo juntos, lo he escuchado hablar mucho sobre su hermano, a quién aún no he conocido. Y sobre su padre, de quien casi no he escuchado tanto, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es su familia, estamos saliendo después de todo, no estoy diciendo que ya decidí pasar el resto de mi vida con él, aunque no me desagrada la idea ahora lo que estoy pensando. Simplemente, quiero conocer un poco más de él. Me encuentro en desventaja en ese aspecto, él sabe de mi padre y mis hermanas, incluso las ha visto, y que decir del profesor, es su fan número uno.

—Es con un cliente de mi padre. Trabaja como asesor de imagen, le está yendo mucho mejor ahora, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero te comenté que una vez tuve una crisis económica, fue por el trabajo de mi padre. Tuvo unos problemas en la agencia dónde estaba trabajando y lo despidieron sin darle su último cheque, de eso ya fueron casi tres años, ahora ya está mucho mejor, decidió trabajar independiente y le va mucho mejor. Mi hermano es estilista, así que fue con mi padre porque, parece ser, su cliente tiene una hija que quiere todo un cambio de imagen. Y yo no pinto en ese cuadro, por eso les di largas para que me dejaran faltar —cambia su posición en el asiento, golpeando la mesa con los dedos, mostrando incómodo. No creo que sea por hablar de su familia, ¿o sí? Porque si esa es la razón, soy una maldita metiche—. Me han preguntado por ti, hablando del tema, hoy en la mañana mi padre me dijo que cuando me dignaría yo a presentarles a mi novia.

—No soy la única interesada por conocer al otro, eso me tranquiliza —retiro las manos de la mesa para que Millie pueda colocar las sopas y el resto de los cubiertos. Se retira con la cabeza inclinada. Intercambio una mirada divertida con mi novio, antes de colocarme la servilleta sobre las piernas—, por un momento creí que había sonado muy… entrometida al preguntar así por tu familia.

—En lo absoluto, nena. Esperaba que lo preguntaras, no tanto porque me fascine hablar de ellos, sino porque sabía que en algún momento querrías saberlo, digo, yo ya conocí a tu familia, aunque no haya hablado con tu padre sé quién es y… bueno, me entiendes, ¿no, nena? —asiento. Con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Ha leído perfectamente a través de mí.

—¿Y tú mamá? —la pregunta escapa de mis labios antes de que pueda contenerla. Me encuentro tan tranquila y en confianza que ni siquiera pensé que podría ser un tema delicado para él. A juzgar por la sombra que opaca su rostro, lo es, me muerdo la lengua con fuerza, regañándome internamente por no poder contenerme. Poco a poco, siento como nuestro silencio se vuelve más pesado—. Lo siento —sujeto su mano por encima de la mesa. Mi gesto lo sorprende, eleva los ojos en mi dirección, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos acaban de perder brillo, por culpa de mi comentario—, no quería ser indiscreta, si te molesta o es un tema delicado, lo entiendo Alex, de verdad —entrelazo mi mano con la suya, acariciando sus nudillos con suavidad. Le cambia la sonrisa, sus ojos vuelven a recuperar su brillo de siempre. Se lleva mi mano a los labios para besarla.

—Delicado, sí. Molesto, también. Los finales felices no existen en la vida real, supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso… —mi pecho y mi corazón se encojen, viendo como todo su rostro se ensombrece, como recordar algo que le haya causado mucho dolor, o incluso, lo haya destrozado tanto como Damien lo hizo conmigo—, mis padres no se casaron por amor, fue por obligación. Tenían dieciocho años cuando mi hermana mayor nació, en ese entonces, creo que mis padres sentían algo el uno por el otro, no lo sé, jamás pregunté. Cuando Dimitrov y yo nacimos, las cosas no iban nada bien entre mis padres, para eso tendrían… nuestra edad, quizá unos años más, siempre estaban discutiendo, peleaban demasiado, mi padre nunca estaba en casa por atender la universidad, terminar su carrera y poder mantener a su poco convencional familia. A eso de un año después, Dimitrov y yo cumplimos dos años, mi hermana iba a cumplir cuatro o cinco, no recuerdo bien, mi madre ya estaba desesperada, ¿sabes? Se la pasaba todo el día en casa cuidando de sus hijos, su madre iba a verla frecuentemente para que no se estresara, obviamente sirvió para pura mierda porque… —cubre su boca con el puño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el gesto en su rostro es de odio, el tipo de odio que dirigen a una persona en especial. Respira pesadamente, aprieta mi mano entre las suyas con fuerza, abre los ojos y vuelve a dirigirme la mirada—, mi madre mató a Ekaterina. Mató a mi hermana porque no soportó la idea de verse en un par de años llevando a su hija a un baile de graduación o a una cita. Mi padre supuso que Dimitrov o yo seríamos los siguientes, así que tomo todo lo que pudo y dejamos Rusia, solo él, mi hermano y yo. Terminó su carrera universitaria en Brooklyn, luego de eso nos fuimos a Ohio un par de años para que Dimitrov y yo nos acostumbráramos al idioma, finalmente nos establecimos aquí, en Kansas —durante un punto de la conversación, cambiamos de roles, Alex dejó de sujetar mis manos y comencé yo a tomar las suyas, acercándolas a mi corazón tanto como pude, la mesa obviamente complica la situación. Sintiendo que mi corazón va a ser oprimido por mis pulmones, por la rapidez con la que respiro, acaricio su rostro, tomando su mejilla con suavidad, limpiando la única lágrima que cae por su perfecto rostro—. No sé nada de ella actualmente, no quiero saberlo.

—Es increíble… que haya decidido tomarla contra sus hijos, unos niños que no tenían culpa de nada —suelta una risa nasal, algo que me pareció más a un ronco gruñido. Besa la palma de mi mano, regresando a lo que estábamos haciendo en un principio, cenar.

—Lo es, verdaderamente —chasquea los dedos atrayendo la atención de Millie, que iba de camino. Le recuerda de nuestro vino y ella se cubre los labios, lo había olvidado—. No la extraño, mi padre nos ha dado todo cuanto tiene a su alcance a Dimitrov y a mí, así que no la echo de menos.

—Yo quisiera al menos tener una madre que odiar —Alex ríe sonoramente por mi comentario. No estoy segura de hasta que punto sabe sobre la vida del profesor, hasta el momento, ha funcionado mi plan de pasar desapercibida, nadie me ha reconocido como una PPG, ni siquiera él ha hecho comentario al respecto, y eso que adora el trabajo de mi padre. Quizá el mundo no sepa como surgimos mis hermanas y yo, podría usar eso a mi favor—. El profesor nos adoptó siendo unas bebitas, no estaba casado ni en una relación, pero es un buen hombre y le cedieron la adopción de inmediato. Dijo que era preferible que tuviéramos alguien con quien jugar, así nos sería más fácil crecer bajo su cuidado, ese fue su argumento ganador del premio nobel —no es la mejor de las mentiras que pude haber dicho, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas más que pude haber ideado y que hubieran resultado igual de creíbles, ¿por qué no pude pensar en ellas hace un minuto?

—Un brindis, nena, por las madres que jamás estuvieron ahí —eleva su copa a la espera de que Millie la llene. Ella lo hace, con perfecta sincronía, como si lo hubieran ensayado durante días, para que el día de la presentación final — _hoy_ — saliera como estaba planeado, él alza la copa para que ella incline la botella y la llene. Darme cuenta de que eso es totalmente irónico me causa gracia, tanto como el hecho de que les salió natural ese movimiento. También subo la copa para que la llene, sin tanta ceremonia como hizo mi novio hace un momento, al estar ambas copas llenas, Millie deja la botella en la mesa, dentro de una cubeta de hielos. Al marcharse, brindo con Alex.

 _Por las madres que jamás estuvieron ahí._

He de decir, esta es la primera vez que voy a cena con mi novio, una cena de este calibre de formalidad, es mi primera. Con Damien jamás fui a lugares así, para él todo era ir al cine, por una hamburguesa, unos hot dogs, algo casual en casa, siempre en lugares que requirieran el mínimo gasto, si Damien fue algo, alguna vez, fue tacaño, excesivamente tacaño. Conmigo, al menos, desconozco si es igual de tacaño con Bubbles o no, lo que a mí respecta, nunca quiso pagar más de lo necesario cuando me llevaba a comer, nunca en tres años de relación. Realmente, nunca le di mucha importancia a eso, era una niña cuando salía con Damien, cualquier cosa me parecía ideal para una cita. Hasta hoy, que he tenido mi primera cita en forma.

Una vez terminamos la comida, ordenamos un postre, para no terminarnos todo el vino, Alex tenía que conducir, no iba a hacer responsable por un accidente ocasionado por mi falta de responsabilidad. Cuando vi que iba a llenar una cuarta copa, yo llamé a Millie para que se llevara la botella y nos trajera café y una rebanada de pastel, Alex se quejó, por supuesto, él quería un poco más de vino, pero se quedó sin argumentos para seguir la discusión cuando use mi carta maestra: " _¿quieres darle un mal trago a tu padre teniendo un accidente?_ " podrían decir, "eso fue un golpe bajo, Blossom", "eres una maldita zorra, usando su pasado para controlarlo" o incluso "típico de las feminazis, quieren controlarlo todo". Y bla, bla bla, a todo lo que sea que quieran decir, no es usar su pasado para controlarlo, es ser honesta y hablar con la verdad. Su padre y su hermano quieren a Alex más de lo que puedo imaginar, si por mi culpa, por no recordarle que debe conducir, dejo que beba todo el vino que quiera, no podría vivir conmigo después. Yo me recupero a toda pastilla, él no lo hace. Yo soy creación de la sustancia _X_ , él es un humano. Hay diferencias en la capacidad de resistencia, tener eso en mente me ayuda a mantenerlo con vida más tiempo. Alex se mostró molesto durante un minuto, hasta que el aroma del café le llego y el pastel vino a la mesa, en ese instante se cambió de lugar, pasó de estar sentado frente a mí a estar junto a mí, sujetándome por la cintura, igual a como hizo cuando entramos, con la diferencia de que su mano esta, ahora más cerca de tocar mis piernas que en mi cintura.

A cada segundo que paso junto a él, hay una nueva descarga de energía en mi cuerpo, le grita a cada centímetro de piel, me mantiene más alerta de lo que podría estar en situaciones normales, Alex se acerca a mi cuerpo más en cada ocasión, y yo me acerco también, buscando su contacto con más insistencia en cada momento. Sabiendo, con toda seguridad, que eventualmente dejaríamos el restaurante para volver a su coche, de ahí, el viaje no sería especialmente en dirección a mi casa, por el contrario, el viaje va a ser hacia su casa, donde su padre y su hermano aún no llegan. Cierro los ojos placenteramente, sintiendo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, los besos que Alex deposita en mi cuello, acariciando mis piernas por debajo del vestido.

Algo dentro de mi se apaga, encendiendo algo más en su lugar.

Tomo el rostro de Alex entre mis manos, plantándole un beso en los labios, tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. Y en este momento, cuando sus manos presionan mi trasero con picardía, mi mente queda totalmente en blanco.

* * *

 **:3**

 **Puede que haya alguien molesto por la forma en que decidí terminar el capítulo. No se preocupen, las que quieran ver acción la verán, en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque corresponde en ese capítulo :(**

 **Y aprovecho este momento para avisar: habrá contenido lemmon y gore en la historia, en su llegado momento aparecerán (** _siguiente capítulo_ **), no os preocupeís. Ahora digánme, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Finalmente ha terminado el drama con Blossy, tenía tantas ganas de llegar a este punto de la historia, cambiar de ambiente y volver a la felicidad, ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto drama. Amo el drama, pero no puede ser eterno ;3**

 **Domina Mortem:** Ah, bueno, ya sabía yo que tu placer máximo es el sufrimiento ajeno. Por eso tanto drama contigo también, en tu fic, pero vamos, ¿para qué mentir? El drama es vida, y cuando hay drama en algo que amas, es incluso mejor (?) Y lo que se viene ahora ( _no ahora, ahora, en el próximo capítulo_ ) quisiera poder escucharte gritar de sorpresa, o coraje, o sea cual sea tu reacción.

Siendo honesta, a mí también me gustó mucho hacer llorar a Blossom, se sintió tan bonito y tan asfasdf, la volvería a hacer llorar más sólo para sentirme feliz, pero no lo haré, controlaré mis impulsos torturadores, por el momento. Y sí vez el correo a tiempo ( _que en teoría deberías e.e_ ) ya fueron ¡tres seguidas! (/*O*)/

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Ja, ja, ja, cuando quieras te pongo en el lugar de Blossy, tú solo dime y te pongo al harem... digo, el tanque para construir.

 **¡Dáliva!**

 **Esto es todo de mi parte, por este capítulo, los veré en el siguiente, esperando desde mi pedestal en el infierno por sus reacciones y sus deseos de muerte... ups, creo que he hablado de más. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **LD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCracken. Los Oc's que aquí aparecen y la trama de la historia si son míos. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos. Todo por el gusto de compartir algo que me apaciona.**

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 8**

Recuerdo esos días tan lejos, tan borrosos dentro de mi mente, en los que creía, ingenuamente, que hacer el amor era una danza. Moverse al mismo compás de alguien, adaptarse a su velocidad, sincronizarse con sus pausas y saber en que momento volver a empezar. Una danza que se baila en un compás propio, no existen dos iguales, no puedes recrearlo una vez realizado y, al mismo tiempo, puede repetirse tantas veces sean necesarias para que tu cuerpo se sienta satisfecho. La deliciosa sensación exhausta que queda en tu cuerpo habiendo terminado el sexo, los músculos adoloridos, la respiración acelerada, frescura en toda la piel, donde el sudor empieza a refrescar, después de haber cumplido la tarea requerida. A diferencia de otro tipo de actividades, después de haber terminado esta, hay una gran sensación de paz, abarcando cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Cubriendo todas las esquinas y rincones, sin dejar un solo espacio libre, es un hormigueo constante, va desde la punta done inicia, en mi entrepierna, hasta mi cabeza, dejando mi mente en blanco.

Nada que sea enteramente diferente a este momento. Sentir las manos de Alex, subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, dejando una sensación eléctrica ahí donde su piel y la mía se tocan es incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, incapaz de moverme para hacer algo más. Luchando segundo con segundo, por ignorar las alarmas de mi mente, aquellas que suenan con más y más fuerza cada vez.

 _Respira_.

Me gritan.

Y yo las ignoro. Las dejo sonar y hacer ruido, no me molestan. Puedo ver las luces rojas, parpadeando y brillando, no las escucho. El único ruido en el que me concentro es el de la habitación. El chasquido de mis besos, la fuerza con la que nuestra ropa roza la una con la otra, los zapatos haciendo eco en la madera hasta llegar a la alfombra, la que me supongo, pertenece al cuarto de Alex. Entonces llega mi favorito, el zumbido que caracteriza a las cremalleras, mi vestido primero. Inclino el cuello al techo, suspirando, clavo las uñas en los hombros de Alexander cuando mete su mano por la abertura del vestido, baja directamente a mi trasero, presionándolo. Enredo mi mano en su cabello, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío tanto como me sea posible, volviendo a besarlo, con mucha mayor efusividad que antes, deslizando mi lengua entre sus labios, buscando la suya. Alex sube la mano por mi espalda, hacia el único tirante de mi vestido, atora su pulgar y lo hace bajar por mi hombro, eventualmente nuestro movimiento constante termina de desnudarme. Da un paso al frente que me obliga a retroceder. Marco un recorrido con mi mano, desde sus hombros hasta su estómago, busco a tientas la cinturilla de su pantalón, primero abriendo su cinturón, luego el botón y finalmente la cremallera.

Inclino mi cuerpo hacia atrás, obligándolo a agacharse conmigo, aprovechando esa curva y su cercanía para sujetar su miembro, ocultando mi mano bajo su ropa. Extiendo los dedos tanto como me es posible para abarcar toda su longitud. Nada más cerrar los dedos entorno a sus testículos, Alex parece tener una descarga eléctrica, se sacude y clava la yema de sus dedos en mi trasero, separando mis piernas para cargarme en volandas. Rodeo su cuerpo con las piernas, acariciándolo constantemente, desde la base del tronco hasta la punta, dibujando pequeños círculos cada vez que llego arriba. Alex rompe el beso, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, gruñe con fuerza mientras empuja la cadera al frente.

 _Más_.

Una parte de mí sabe perfectamente que no llegaremos hasta la cama, al menos no en la primera ronda. Todo se confirma, no en el momento en el que Alex me acorrala contra la pared y levanta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, sino cuando termina de bajarse los pantalones y hace a un lado mis bragas, penetrándome sin dilación. Gimo ante aquella intromisión tan repentina, clavando mis talones en su trasero al arquear la espalda, muevo la cadera en círculos y él comienza a bombear en mi interior. En cada estocada una nueva descarga invade mi cuerpo, entra con tanta fuerza que necesito separar las piernas y confiar en que puede cargar con mi peso con un solo brazo.

Recorre una de mis piernas, acariciando de manera distraída mi muslo antes de llevar sus dedos hasta mi sexo, presionando mi clítoris con la yema del pulgar, girándolo en círculos, cada vez que vuelve a penetrarme aplica cierta presión en su caricia. Trato de bajar los brazos para atraer su rostro, no me deja, me tiene bien sujeta. No hay forma de que pueda salir de aquí antes de tiempo. Ante una nueva estocada arqueo la espalda, sintiendo claramente como su miembro se desliza por mi interior, muerdo mi lengua para evitar gritar. No sirve de nada cuando Alex muerde mi cuello, penetrándome con más fuerza que antes.

Tensa mis brazos una vez más, evitando que pueda doblarlos. Un grito sale de mis labios después de que cierra los dientes entorno a mi pecho, succionando mi pezón, empujo las caderas al frente al mismo tiempo que él. Cada vez que succiona presiona entre sus dedos mi clítoris, valiéndose de la pared para mantenerme sujeta, sin poder cerrar totalmente las piernas me sujeto a su cuerpo con los talones, incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Y así lo hace. Sus embestidas se vuelven más lentas y firmes, sus testículos chocan en mi trasero cada vez más seguido. Inclino la cabeza al techo, sin poder contener el aumento de volumen en mis gemidos, cada vez más altos y similares a un grito.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo cuando Alex comienza a chuparme el otro pecho, tenso las piernas a sus costados, deja de jugar con mi clítoris para meter su dedo en mí, yendo en dirección totalmente opuesta en la que mueve su miembro, presionando las paredes internas de mi sexo, frotándolas como si fuera un animalito que necesita mimos, de arriba abajo, y en círculos, así hasta que es inminente el orgasmo. Estiro los brazos tanto como me es posible, dejando fluir por mi garganta un grito tan grave y ronco que me suena desconocido. Alexander gruñe un par de veces mientras levanta mis piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, aumenta considerablemente la velocidad con la que me embiste, volviéndose más agresivo.

Enredo mi mano en su cabello y lo beso.

Alex bombea una última vez antes de salir de mí, sin darle tiempo a que pueda hacer algo más, tomo su miembro con una mano y comienzo a masturbarlo, hasta que siento como todo su tronco se endurece de golpe y se corre en mis manos, gruñendo con fuerza a la vez que muerde mi labio.

Nos quedamos así durante un momento, en lo que la respiración se normaliza en nuestro cuerpo, Alex cierra la distancia entre nosotros acercándose, presiona su pene contra mi vagina, sin dejar de besarme. Acaricio su cabello con mimo, deslizando mis dedos entre cada hebra, disfrutando de la suavidad del roce en mi piel. Cargándome como si no pesara en lo más mínimo, nos alejamos de la pared, en dirección a la cama, donde me deja caer con suavidad, recorriendo mi espalda hasta mis piernas, bajándolas de sus hombros, encontrándose conmigo al besarme.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos, recostados en la cama, él sobre mi cuerpo. Al menos hasta que lo empujo por el pecho para sentarme sobre su estómago. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, devorando sus labios en un beso, abarcando hasta el último rincón de su boca con mi lengua, haciéndole el amor de la misma forma en el acaba de tomar hace tan sólo unos minutos. Sonrió al encontrarlo viéndome fijamente, acaricio sus mejillas, besándole en cortos intervalos de tiempo, frito mi nariz contra la suya y me pongo de pie con un salto. Sin necesidad de decir nada, sólo dibujando una curva pícara en mis labios, Alex entiende a la perfección lo que quiero. Se pone de pie después de mí, acercándose con pasos lentos, rodea mi cintura con una mano y sujeta mi nuca con fiereza para presionar sus labios contra los míos. Retrocedo un paso, obligándole a avanzar conmigo, a mi paso.

Suelta mi cuello y entrelaza su mano con la mía, colocándola en mi espalda, guiando el camino hacia el baño. Nuestras bocas se encuentran en una poderosa discusión de dominación, buscando nuestra propia victoria, siempre viendo por nosotros. Mi espalda choca con la madera de la puerta, sentirla tan fría con el cuerpo tan caliente me gusta, un gran contraste. Busco la perilla a tientas, palpando la puerta hasta que el metal quema mi piel, abro y entramos sin mayor dilación. Impulso mi cuerpo en la punta de mis pies para crecer unos centímetros, muerdo su labio inferior antes de alejarme, marcando una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

Recargo mi cuerpo en el lavabo, esperando a que abra la llave de la ducha para entrar. Mientras él se da la vuelta para abrir las llaves, me tomo la libertad de darle una buena mirada, admirar a detalle su cuerpo, el brillo de su piel y especialmente, sus músculos, firmes. Humedezco mis labios, saboreando el mejor sabor de helado. Una vez termina, me dedica una mirada seductora. Camino con tranquilidad, midiendo mis pasos para no tropezar por error. Entro yo primero y Alex me sigue de cerca, cerrando la puerta de cristal detrás suyo.

Trato de apagar mi alarma por la mañana. Sin recordar en el momento adecuado que no dormí en casa, mucho menos en mi cama, motivo por el cual no hay una mesa de noventa centímetros de alto con una base de setenta y cinco y un reloj despertador semi automático de tres botones al frente sonando repetidamente. Mi mano, por otro lado, queda colgada a un costado de la cama. Con una distancia de tres centímetros antes de poder tocar la alfombra. Los párpados me pesan demasiado para poder abrirlos con naturalidad, uso mi mano y fuerza de voluntad para despertar, abriendo mis ojos y dejando que les entre la luz. Cuento mentalmente hasta veinte, froto mi rostro con el dorso de mis manos, me estiro para desperezarme por completo.

 _Anda, a iniciar el día_.

Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, o moverme demasiado, salgo de la cama. Tomando la primera prenda que cruza mi camino, una playera color vino con una frase estampada en el frente, extiendo la playera para poder leer lo que pone: " _los verdaderos dioses son diseñadores_ ". Mitigo una risa cubriendo los labios con una mano, apuesto a que la hizo él mismo. Agradezco realmente el ser una mujer de complexión delgada, de lo contrario tendría que ponerme aparte un pantalón de lana. Y así, tal como soy, la playera es suficiente.

Atravieso la habitación caminando sobre la punta de mis pies, Alex sigue profundamente dormido, su despertador está en su _lado_ de la cama, marca las siete treinta, no tiene sentido alguno que lo despierte una hora antes. Mi obsesión es sólo mía, no debería molestar a nadie más. Cierro la puerta con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer rechinar las bisagras y girando en pomo cuando ya he cerrado totalmente. Atoro un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Ya que estoy despierta, lo mejor será hacer algo de utilidad. Como preparar el desayuno.

Cien por ciento consciente es la mejor forma de ver las cosas, y la casa de Alex es una verdadera joya, cuadros en casi todas las paredes, supongo, son de mi novio, por lo que me dijo él es el artista de la familia. Junto a su habitación hay otra puerta, lleva a su estudio, deduzco eso por la mesa inclinada con corchos y una lámpara sobre ella, jamás había visto algo semejante, además de eso, hay un estante a rebosar de plumones, pinturas y papel. Todo lo que necesita para crear. Según yo. No entro para chismosear, sólo para conocer, en el escritorio junto a su portátil hay unos cascos. Los tomaré prestados.

En la sala se encuentra mi bolso de mano, saco el móvil para conectarle los cascos, veinte mensajes pendientes de _whatsapp_ , doce msn, y tres llamadas perdidas. Vaya que la gente me demanda cuando menos estoy disponible. Doy una rápida mirada a los de _whats_. Casi todos son de Alice, preguntando si sí quiero dar mi casa hoy para la sesión de estudio. Tecleo una rápida respuesta, claro no hay problema. Los msn son de Buttercup, gritando que debí haberme llevado al menos tres condones, los envió por eso de las dos de la mañana, casi después de que Alex y yo decidimos acostarnos a dormir. Las llamadas… número desconocido. No quiero no pensar de donde vienen. Cierro todo lo que acabo de usar para abrir _spotify_ , la lista que tiene el nombre de mañanas es la mejor. Una a una las notas suenan.

Sacudo la cadera de un lado a otro, bailando al son de la música, dirigiéndome a la cocina para empezar a cocinar. Reviso la alacena y el refrigerador, una gran variedad de todo, me pregunto si no les molestará que haga algo elaborado, después de todo, su padre y su hermano debieron haber llegado en algún momento de la noche.

 _A la mierda_.

Haré lo que quiera, ya si hay protestas, que coman pastel.

Subo el volumen a la música, desconectándome del mundo exterior, ha cambiado a una canción de Benjamin, mejor así. Saco huevos, tocino, leche y todo lo que necesito para unas tortitas, además de hacer algo menos pesado, las recetas extrajeras me molan, así que hacer algo nuevo estaría increíble. Trueno mis dedos y giro el cuello de lado a lado, hora de comenzar a cocinar.

Una hora exacta después, la casa parece empezar a despertar, en ese momento ya he terminado el desayuno e incluso he puesto la mesa, algo que no habría hecho en casa, porque mis hermanas nunca limpian y odio limpiar todo yo. He amarrado mi cabello para mayor comodidad, y ahora que veo todo listo y puesto, me siento orgullosa de mí, apago la música y dejó los cascos sobre mis hombros, admirando mi creación.

—Eso huele delicioso —Alex me abraza por la espalda, besando mi cuello—. ¿A qué hora despertaste para hacer esto?

—A las seis. Siempre despierto a esa hora así que no pude evitarlo —me abraza por lo hombros, inclinándose al frente para besarme.

—No me dijiste que tu novia era Rapunzel, Sasha —doy media vuelta. Si no fuera porque estoy abrazada a él, no podría reconocerlo de su hermano, son la calca el uno del otro. Mismas facciones, mismos ojos, misma complexión, lo único que cambia es el corte de cabello. Su hermano camina en nuestra dirección y me extiende una mano, la acepto, creyendo que iba a sacudirla. En lugar de eso se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos—. Un verdadero gusto, Rapunzel. Yo soy Dimitrov, el gemelo de Sasha.

 _Así que no había escuchado mal_.

—¿Sasha? —alterno la mirada de un hermano al otro. Alex pone los ojos en blanco, como si no quisiera contar la misma historia una y otra vez, Dimitrov, por otro lado, sonríe complacido consigo mismo, guiña un ojo a su hermano y se sienta en la mesa.

—Seguro mi hijo, convenientemente no te dijo que nosotros lo llamamos Sasha —estrecho la mano que me ofrece su padre—. Blossom, ¿cierto? Sasha ya nos ha hablado de ti, es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Vladimir —madre mía, estos rusos si que tienen nombres fuertes.

—Un gusto conocerlos a ambos, Dimitrov y Vladimir, ¿si se pronuncia así? —tomo asiento junto a Alex en la mesa, entre él y su hermano. Su padre asiente a mi pregunta—. Tengo curiosidad, porque…

—¿Por qué le decimos Sasha, al pequeño Sasha? —Dimitrov pica una tortita y se la lleva a la boca—. ¡Exquisito! Rapunzel, cocinas de maravilla. Veras, en Rusia es muy común, a los Alexander se les llama Sasha, como podría ser con los Jackson, se les llama Jack —toma más tortitas y las pone en su plato, luego agarra un poco de tocino. Miro a Alex esperando una explicación de parte suya, pero su padre se le adelanta.

—A mi hijo no le gusta mucho que le digamos Sasha, no desde que lo molestaban cuando era niño. Dimitrov, cuida tus modales, por favor.

—No estoy acostumbrado, es todo. Prefiero cualquier diminutivo de Alexander a Sasha, directo —hago un mohín, y yo que quería llamarlo así de ahora en adelante, supongo que tendré que obligarlo a acostumbrarse. Además, no suena mal, Sasha. Tiene un fuerte matiz al pronunciarse en voz alta.

Durante un momento creí que el desayuno se llevaría a cabo en un silencio incómodo, como suele ocurrir cuando alguien aparece sin invitación, afortunadamente no ocurrió. Tanto el padre de Alex como su hermano son personas muy amigables. Sus semejanzas saltan a la vista, especialmente en la mandíbula, los tres tienen una forma muy particular de desviarla cuando están molestos. Jamás lo hubiera notado si el tema escolar no hubiera saltado. Cuando Dimitrov me preguntó que es lo que estoy estudiando y cómo nunca habían escuchado de mi antes. No mentiré, fue un poco incómodo decirles que estoy iniciando mis estudios universitarios y, por ende, soy menor que Alex.

Jamás hubiera esperado la reacción de su hermano, señalándolo con un dedo, masticando su último bocado mientras gritaba — _o eso intentaba_ — que eso era algo típico de Alexander, siempre acechando a las niñas y saliendo con mujeres más jóvenes. Incluso hubo un punto donde todo lo que Dimitrov decía era: « _Debí verlo venir_ » o « _me has decepcionado como hermano_ », si antes no me hubiera dicho Alex, que Dimitrov es estilista profesional, juraría que su vocación en la vida era la actuación, todos sus gestos, la forma en que desviaba la cara a un lado, limpiándose las lágrimas que no caían por su rostro, era toda indicación de que había nacido para el teatro. Al menos, eso fue lo que creí, hasta que Alex golpeó la mesa con el tenedor, sobresaltando no sólo a su padre, si no a mí también. Dimitrov permaneció inmutable ante ese gesto, con la cara entre sus manos, fiel a su papel dramaturgo.

—¡Deja de estar jodiendo con eso! Sólo porque Stella tenía veintidós no significa que salga con niñas —lanza una mirada molesta a su hermano, sin dejar de golpear la mesa con los dedos.

—¡Primero fueron dos años, ahora son cuatro! —usa una servilleta para limpiarse los ojos—. El día de mañana serán seis años menos… deja de acercarte a la oscuridad, hermano, no es el camino del Jedi. No es el camino que Yoda quería para ti —reprimo una carcajada, cubriendo mi boca con la mano en puño, fingiendo haber eructado, Vladimir voltea en dirección de sus hijos, frunciendo el ceño, durante un momento me da la impresión de que realmente va a regañarlos, darles una buena reprimenda para que controlen sus modales en la mesa, como si fueran niños pequeños. Algo que me hubiera encantado ver, sólo que no ocurre.

—Disculpa a mis hijos, Blossom, me temo que sus mentes aún no terminan de madurar.

En cambio, me da esa respuesta.

Algo totalmente inesperado, jamás he escuchado que un padre hable así de sus hijos, generalmente dicen algo como: « _sólo están nerviosos_ » o incluso « _su relación es especial_ », no lanzarlos directamente a la boca de los leones. Y aun así, lo encuentro agradable, ver a una familia llevarse tan bien como ellos, me recuerda a mí, antes de que los problemas iniciaran.

==== • • • ====

Nota mental: la próxima vez que decida quedarme en casa de Sasha después de tener sexo, deberé traer una muda extra de ropa.

Quiero decir, coño, ¿en que estaba pensando? Si ya sabía que iba a pasar la noche con él, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió también traerme algo extra? Obviamente no planeaba ir a la escuela con el vestido de la noche anterior, con ese atuendo muestra piel, ni en esta mí en ninguna otra realidad, vida o planeta iría a la escuela usando algo así. Primera, porque no llevo mochila, segundo, porque es un jodido vestido de noche, ¡punto final! Viéndolo en retrospectiva, debe ser esa la razón de que Bubbles y yo hayamos tenido tantas discusiones inofensivas en la preparatoria, ella insistía día si y día también, con que no importaba lo que usaras en la escuela mientras te vieras bien, obviamente yo no estaba ni estoy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Hay momentos para todo, incluso la ropa. Todavía recuerdo cuando Buttercup se metía en nuestras discusiones, sólo para decir que ella aplicaba la de Bubbles, diciendo que había días en los que iba a la escuela con su pijama. Nunca podía ganar cuando se aliaban en mi contra.

Y, es por ese mismo motivo que antes de salir de casa de Sasha en dirección a la escuela, tomé prestada una playera suya, durante el trayecto en el coche hasta mi casa, donde me cambiaría de ropa y recogería mi mochila. Para excelente fortuna mía, ninguna de mis hermanas está en casa cuando llego, sólo hay una nota de Butter en el refrigerador, tan clásico de mi hermana, hay pocas palabras en el papel: « _tenía hambre y me preparé un cereal con leche_ ». Son cosas como esta las que me ponen a pensar, ¿qué haría ella sin mí? Posiblemente vivir de comida de microondas durante el resto de su vida, o ir a un restaurante todos los días, quizá incluso pagarle a alguien para que cocine, esa parece ser la opción más acertada. De cualquier forma, lo ideal sería que ella aprenda a cocinar por su propia cuenta.

Un reflejo evita que salga de mi habitación luego de vestirme.

Algo tan rápido como una nube, tan borroso y poco nítido que en una primera vista no soy capaz de identificar con claridad lo que estoy viendo. No hasta que retrocedo, alejándome tanto del espejo que aquello que no veía, se vuelve claro, recorro el espejo con los ojos no una, ni dos, si no tres veces antes de asegurarme completamente, de que lo que estoy viendo es real, no es una ilusión ni mucho menos. Es totalmente real. Tanto, que tocarlo que siente como una mera fantasía. Durante segundos, que me saben a una eternidad, se me corta la respiración. Extiendo una mano el frente, hacia el anillo que está pegado contra el cristal, formando la "i" de un extraño mensaje, mi única preocupación, por el momento, radica en el anillo, mismo que creí haber perdido hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando mi relación terminó. Rozo con las uñas el metal. Temiendo claramente el cómo llegó aquí y el porqué. Cubro el anillo completamente con mi mano, queriendo arrancarlo del espejo para poder tomarlo, pesarlo y confirmar, que es el mío.

 _Un poco más_.

Sasha toca el claxon, recordándome que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela. Me llevo una mano al pecho por el susto. Mi corazón acaba de dar un brinco y disminuir por lo menos diez puntos su velocidad de pulso, con la playera de Sasha en la mano, me asomo por la ventana para indicarle que no tardo en bajar. Pone los ojos en blanco, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, quiero imitarla, hacerle saber que todo está bien, no puedo. Antes de salir de mi habitación, le tomo una fotografía al espejo, tal cual está, con el anillo aun formando parte de la palabra. Carraspeo y salgo. Asegurándome de que cierro la puerta. La sensación de pánico sigue presente en mi cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento, alguien fuera a salir de la nada.

En la entrada veo a mi novio, mirando la hora en el reloj que no trae puesto en la muñeca. Solo es el gesto, de tener la mano doblada, fingiendo que lleva horas ahí parado, esperando a que regrese de cambiarme de ropa. Verlo actuando así, hace que los malos ratos que llego a pasar desaparezcan, simplemente, es como si lo hiciera con esa intención. Aun cuando sé perfectamente que no es el caso, me gusta creer que es así.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla, poniendo su playera sobre su mano. Me sujeta por la cintura, acercándome a él, planta un beso sobre mis labios. Aguanto la respiración hasta que desliza su nariz por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, dónde vuelve a besarme. Disfruto con cada fibra de mi cuerpo su contacto, la cercanía de su rostro, el aroma de su cabello, la frescura de sus besos. Todo.

—Anda, no quiero llegar tarde —pongo los ojos en blanco, dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios.

Durante el viaje, mi mente se concentra una y otra vez en la noche anterior, en la cena, el sexo, sexo post sexo. El desayuno, la tranquilidad que había en la casa al amanecer, ese ambiente en el que se puede pensar sin la preocupación de que algo va a saltar de improviso. Creo que lo que más me gusta de todo, es la familia de Sasha, porque tienen una relación tan agradable y sana, llena de felicidad y peleas sin sentido que se resuelven con bromas, podría despertar en ese lugar todos los días sin sentirme molesta. Aun cuando en cierto punto me sienta abrumada, no tendría problemas, igual que hoy, el mal rato pasaría. Igual a como ocurrió en la mañana, esos incómodos tres segundos dónde conocí a su hermano y su padre, desapareció en el segundo que empezaron a comer, como si olvidaran el hecho de que Sasha no les dijera que yo iba a ir a su casa después de una cena improvista a media noche, me quedaría a pasar la noche y despertaría para hacerles el desayuno.

 _Mi familia ideal_.

Si tan sólo fuera real.

A cada segundo que paso junto a él, cada palabra que intercambiamos, todo me hace ver en cada ocasión, la excelente decisión que he tomado al dejar atrás mi pasado. En el momento en que llegamos a la escuela, Alice fue la primera en saltar sobre mí para iniciar con el interrogatorio, al parecer, estuvo tratando de llamarme durante aproximadamente toda la noche, por obvias razones no le contesté y no estaba preocupada por lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi teléfono, motivo mismo por el cual, cuando Alice me sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndome con fuerza, gritando con toda la potencia de sus pequeños y poderosos pulmones. Sasha besó mi cabeza antes de escapar hacia su clase, aparentemente, su clase favorita del día. No soy tonta, sé que lo hizo para no enfrentarse a Alice, todos hemos comprado en diferentes momentos de nuestra corta amistad, que su fuerza es mayor a la de todos juntos. Bien dicen que las chiquitas son las más peligrosas.

Pese a ello, no esperaba su reacción luego de enterarse el motivo por el que no había atendido el teléfono en toda la noche. Correctamente deduje, por la expresión en su rostro, que nunca hubiera imaginado esa opción, el que haya pasado toda la noche — _o al menos una parte de ella_ — teniendo sexo con Sasha. Alice perdió el color en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, incluso, me atrevo a decir, que durante unos momentos olvidó como hablar, tuve que llevármela a un lugar apartado de la escuela, mejor dicho, al fondo del salón, dónde nadie tendría la oportunidad de escucharnos, tratándose de Alice, lo que más quiere uno es privacidad, tiene la tentación de gritar cuando algo la sorprende. Milagrosamente no lo hizo en esta ocasión, o de lo contrario no habría logrado callarla ni mucho menos explicarle la situación… no sin que nos echarán del salón, al menos.

Conseguí tranquilizarla tanto como me fue posible. Claramente me tomó mi tiempo, la clase casi había terminado cuando Alice por fin recuperó su tono de piel normal y volvió a hablar. La plática se tuvo que posponer hasta la siguiente clase.

Bueno, no le veo sentido a seguir alargando la situación más de lo necesario, Alice encontró sorprendente y totalmente inmoral que decidiera acostarme con mi novio luego de haber empezado a salir hace no más de tres meses. Tuve que resistir la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que ha sido criada para reservarse hasta el matrimonio que cuando tienes la necesidad es imposible resistirse a ella?

Exactamente, no hay una forma sencilla de explicarlo y que logre contrarrestar contra todos los años de educación por los que ha tenido que pasar. Ese fue mi mayor motivante para evitarlo, recordarme una y otra vez durante toda la hora que duró la plática que Alice tiene una educación duramente arraigada.

—No lo entiendo. B, es algo completamente ilógico, quiero decir… ¡ni siquiera lo conoces del todo! Es posible que haya algo oscuro y malvado que te está ocultado, no puedes entregarte así a alguien, B, simple y sencillamente no puedes —Alice se cruza de brazos, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho. Su ceño esta fruncido y hay un puchero en sus labios.

—Primero: no me entregué a él, Alice. Segundo: el que sea ruso, no lo convierte en un mentiroso con secretos malvados. Y tercero: no es la primera ni será la última vez que me acuesto con alguien, Alice… mucho mejor que mi primera vez, debo decir. Aunque bueno, esa fue culpa mía, era bastante pequeña en esos días y… —la expresión de Alice vuelve a palidecer, mucho más que la primera vez, sí acaso eso es posible.

—¡¿Qué?! —golpea la mesa con ambos puños. No soy la única que se sobresalta con ese gesto, el resto de los que están en el salón también giran el cuello en nuestra dirección—. Por favor dime que no acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuché. ¿Dijiste que está NOfue tu primera vez? —baja la voz inclinándose hacia mí. Entrecierra los ojos, dándome una mirada acusadora.

—No sería la primera persona que lo dice. En esta parte del planeta es más común de lo que imaginas —por alguna razón, empiezo a creer que no debería de haber dicho eso. Alice acaba de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad, sin lograr entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —ahora pregunta con voz casi inaudible—. Por favor dime que no estás hablando enserio.

—Pues sí… —rasco mi nuca. Comenzando a sentirme ligeramente incómoda por esta situación—. ¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor dejar el tema por la paz. Esto empieza a volverse un poco incómodo —inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y pronuncia un inocente « _¿por qué?_ » la tenue voz con la que lo pronuncia no hace más que aumentar la extraña sensación, como si intentarás explicarle a un niño de cinco años de dónde vienen los bebés—. ¡Porque estoy tratando de hacerle entender a una niña porque este lado del mundo es diferente! —soy incapaz de controlarle. Termino por gritarle a Alice, atrayendo yo misma la atención de todos nuestros compañeros, más de uno tiene la ceja alzada, tratando de adivinar que es lo que está ocurriendo y para saber el origen de nuestra discusión—. Lo siento, no quería gritarte.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a que me griten cuando me pongo pesada —cruza los brazos sobre su escritorio.

 _Ah, maldita sea_.

Extiendo un brazo en su dirección, jalo su silla hacia mí y la obligo a levantar la cabeza, acurrucándola en mi hombro. Hay ocasiones, como ahora, en las que no soy capaz de comportarme con dureza con Alice. Acaricio su cabello igual a como haría una madre con su hijo, no entiendo cómo pudo su madre haberla criarla de esa forma.

—¿Es la hora de la siesta? Creí que iríamos a tu casa para la sesión de estudio, Bloss.

Levanto los ojos en dirección de Jason. Quien se sienta junto a mí, Alice esconde su rostro en mis piernas, no es de las personas a las que les gusta que las vean tristes. Intercambio una mirada silenciosa con Jason, no necesita que yo diga nada más, lo entiende perfectamente. Hace un gesto con las manos y me pregunta si la sesión de estudio sigue en pie, alzo el pulgar para decirle que sí. Suspira con alivio.

—Iré a decirle a Kyle y Brick que se preparen para salir —junto las cejas en el centro de mi frente por instinto, ¿prepararse?—. Brick está jugando con el equipo de americano, parece que quiere entrar. Y Kyle acaba de encontrar a unos chicos de animación, llevan casi dos horas charlando de cosas de _geeks_.

—Ya veo, bueno, pues esperó que hayas traído tu auto, Jason, porque Alex tuvo que ir a su trabajo de urgencia hace media hora y no creo que llegué para acompañarnos hoy.

Jason abre la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo. Levanta una mano como queriendo hacer notar un punto, luego la baja y presiona los labios formando una gruesa línea. Mira a los lados constantemente, sin saber muy bien que debería decir.

—Huston, tenemos un problema. Ryan se llevó el auto, tenía que llevar a su hermana al hospital porque va a nacer su bebé. Mi madre no me deja usar el suyo porque cree que lo voy a chocar y, como sabrás, Kyle ni siquiera tiene licencia.

 _No, mierda, no, por favor no._

—Tendremos que apañárnoslas en el auto de Brick.

 _Mierda._

==== • • • ====

¿Qué es lo que piensan cuándo te dicen que tendrán que caber cinco personas en un auto? Lo normal, ¿cierto? Dos enfrente y tres atrás. Lo normal.

¡PUES NO FUE ASÍ!

Al idiota de Kyle se le ocurrió que quería llevar a sus nuevos amigos nerds a sus casas, así que obligó a todos a meternos dentro del auto de Brick. Por supuesto, pensarían que al ser s auto Brick tendría que conducir, nuevamente la respuesta es, no. Jason se rehusó completamente a viajar en la parte de atrás como una sardina, además es su turno de comprar los dulces para nuestra sesión de estudio. Fue suficiente decir eso para que Brick accediera a darle el volante.

Mugroso zángano rojo.

Siempre y cuando él no tenga que pagar nada está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Todavía no consigo recordar cómo pasó ni porqué, pero Alice es el copiloto de Jason, cuando debería ser yo. Ninguno de los dos conoce el camino a casa, lo digo, porque no van a cambiar de lugares aún después de que hayamos dejado a los amigos de Kyle en sus casas, lo que significa que tendré que conformarme con tener a Brick junto a mí durante la hora y media que va a durar el viaje, desde la escuela hasta la casa de cada uno de los tres sujetos que están metidos en el auto con nosotros, y luego desde la última casa hasta la mía. Dónde Buttercup y Bubbles no están. Menos mal que le avise desde antes a Buttercup que iba a llevar a mis amigos, así ella puede sacar a Bubbles de la casa para que no me moleste. Sea como sea, no quiero pasar la primera hora aquí metida.

—¿Cuál es la primera parada? —trato de cambiar mi posición, ir encorvada es algo realmente incomodo, especialmente cuando tengo que ir sentada sobre las piernas de Brick, intentando no golpear a nadie de los que están frente a mí—. ¿Chicos?

—La tercera avenida, es una zona departamental. El edificio número trece, los tres compartimos departamento.

—¿Entonces porqué no pueden bajarse y caminar? —no hay forma de ocultar la incomodidad de la situación. Ni siquiera Brick, con su carácter de los mil demonios es capaz de fingir que la situación no es tan mala.

—¡Brick! —Kyle asoma su cabeza entre los cuerpos de sus nuevos amigos, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Brick trata de moverse hacia él para golpearlo. Quisiera que no lo hubiera hecho, al moverse me empuja hacia el frente y me alza más de lo necesario, golpeo mi cabeza con el techo y, además, tengo que sujetarme a él para no caerme en el estrecho espacio entre sus piernas y el respaldo del asiento de Jason.

Suelto una descarga de energía en su cuello a modo de advertencia. Obligándolo a sentarse otra vez.

—Tú podrías bajarte del coche y caminar, no tengo porque soportar tu compañía más del tiempo necesario.

Él y yo intercambiamos una mirada silenciosa. Desearía poder golpearlo ahora mismo, justo como lo haría cuando éramos niños. Cualquier cosa menos estar aquí en estos momentos. Gruñe recargándose en el asiento otra vez. Siento como se golpea la cabeza constantemente, sus manos se encuentran alzadas, luchando tanto como yo contra el instinto de golpearlo.

—Alice, ¿podemos cambiar? —mira en mi dirección, sonríe y niega con la cabeza—. Gracias por el apoyo, amiga.

—No lo siento, prefiero mi lugar VIP que ir sobre Brick.

 _¿Por qué lo tenía decir así?_

Lo único que ha hecho ahora, es empeorar la situación.

==== • • • ====

De verdad creí que no terminaríamos nunca. La sesión de estudio de hoy fue incluso más intensa que la de ayer, no repetimos el pregunta y respuesta de maratón. A Kyle se le ocurrió que lo mejor era cambiar la táctica todos los días, así no perderíamos los ánimos en el tercer día. Hasta ahora funciona, hoy hicimos una caza de "tesoro".

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, el primero se encargó de hacer las preguntas y el segundo — _el mío_ — de ambientar la casa para poder encontrar lo que sea que pudieran preguntar sin ningún tipo de problema. Dentro del juicio de mis amigos cupo la decencia de no meterse en las habitaciones, exceptuando la mía, porque les di mi autorización para hacerlo, es la más amplia de las tres. Tardamos media hora en decorar, la casa sigue con la decoración, por cierto, me dio mucha flojera limpiarlo todo yo sola. Nuestra caza tardó, sumando el tiempo de las dos rondas, seis horas. Más o menos lo mismo que duró la sesión de ayer. Las golosinas no nos llenaron lo suficiente, tuvimos que hacer una pausa de hora y media para ordenar unas pizzas y comer.

No podría volver a comer una pizza esta semana, Buttercup tiene un serio problema si cree que el único motivo por el que las eché de la casa fue para comer pizza sin ellas. Tampoco entiendo porque sólo yo tengo que salir a comprar su pizza. Bien podría haber ido ella, no está tan agotada como yo.

—Ese conjunto de verdad luce en ti —tiene que ser una maldita broma—. No sabía que ahora te gustara… ¿cómo se dice? Exhibirte, de esa forma.

—Yo, por otro lado, ya sabía que tú única pasión es la de acosar a los demás —doy media vuelta para encararme con el idiota con el que solía salir—. No debería sorprenderte que nuestra relación haya terminado, saltas sobre cualquier cosa que se mueva.

—¿Así como tú? —carraspeo. La forma en que pronuncia esas palabras, arrastrando las vocales, usando su voz gruesa para hablar. Me hierve la sangre del coraje, por haber sido tan estúpida para salir con un cretino como él—. Deberías admitirlo, jamás saldrás con alguien mejor que yo.

—Pues sorpresa, si es mejor que tú. Me hace arrepentirme de perder la virginidad contigo —la sonrisa sale por sí sola. Mis mejillas se extienden y mi tono de voz cambia, quiero hacerle daño, igual a como él lo hizo conmigo. Y creo que lo acabo de lograr.

—¿Tanto así? —rechina los dientes, cerrando las manos en puño a los costados de su cuerpo—, ¿sabes que es lo que creo? Que no parabas de pensar en mí, mientras te cogía como a una zorra.

—Quisieras tú haber estado en su lugar, ¿no es cierto?

Me despido, haciendo un rápido movimiento de mano. Lo mejor será apresurarme para ir por la cena de Buttercup y luego dormir. Necesito dormir durante al menos, diez horas consecutivas. Por desgracia, no consigo avanzar mucho, comienza a correr para alcanzarme, me sujeta por la muñeca y hace algo que no esperaba, aplicarme una llave al brazo para mantenerme contra una valla cercana. Es algo vergonzoso, este cretino me tomó desprevenida.

—No deberías jugar con fuego, Blossy, puedes quemarte.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, mi novio podrá apagar el fuego por mí. Lo hace mucho mejor de lo que tú jamás pudiste.

* * *

 **Un poco de misterio para terminar el capítulo, y las preguntas del millón: ¿qué querrá ese cretino ahora? ¿Por qué estará ahí? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los mensajes misteriosos? ¿Será que en el fondo se arrepiente?  
**

 **Eso yo lo sé c: y ustedes podrán saberlo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Por supuesto Bloss es todo un caso, ha pasado por muchas cosas y ahora se viene el problema del ex, no quieres ni saber como terminará la semana.

 **Domina Mortem:** Sé que te prometí drama, pero al final decidí que quería guardarlo para el próximo capítulo, queda muuuucho mejor en ese capítulo. Y como ya te dije antes, no sospeches de mi niño, es bueno, es perfecto porque yo quiero que sea perfecto. No me importa que el fic sea de los rojos, mi niño es perfecto. No hará nada sucio para decepcionar a Blossom, en realidad, vas a descubrir que es aún más encantador de lo que ya es, y no podrás decirme nada al respecto (?)

Espero tus declaraciones de guerra por mentirosa en la mañana -carita malvada-

¡Que sean cuatro para no perder la rutina!

 **Lonelysoul777:** Sí, es divertido. Sí, se siente bien. Sí, deberías intentarlo. No es cuestión de sí alivia tu alma o no, da un buen sentimiento cuando haces sufrir a tus personajes favoritos, de esa forma, cuando finalmente alcanzan la felicidad tú también la alcanzas. Me da mucho gusto que te guste el avance de la historia, bienvenida de vuelta, espero que igual que con mi querida cómplice del dolor, podamos hacer dos encuentros seguidos.

Lamento que Bubbles tenga que ser la mala, pero prometo que todo es con un excelente motivo, no vas a odiar con todo el corazón a Bubbles, no soy capaz de tanta maldad.

 **En fin, esto será todo lo que sabrán de mí por este capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Cuídense, los vigilaré desde mi reino en el infierno.**

 **LD.**


	9. In his arms

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, es creación de Craig McCracken. Los Oc que aparecen en la historia, así como la trama son totalmente propios. Está historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el placer de escribir y compartir con los demás mi pasión.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay una canción para este capítulo, es para todo el capítulo en realidad, para mejorar la ambientación. La canción se llama "In his arms" de Damien Dawn. El artista no es muy conocido, así que por medio de mensaje privado les anexo un link dónde pueden escuchar la canción, también pueden buscarla en "Spotify" ahí sí está disponible toda la música del artista.**

 **Sin alargar más la espera, dejo ante ustedes este capítulo, un poco diferente a lo usual.**

* * *

 **In his arms**

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi.

La forma en que solía mirarla, observarla, seguirla. No era nada parecido a la forma en que comencé a verla después de enamorarme de ella, no, incluso antes de eso. Cambió el como la veía al darme cuenta, mucho, mucho tiempo después, que no quiero verla con nadie más, el mismo día que llegué a la conclusión que mi destrucción estaba en su poder. Ese día empecé a verla con otros ojos. A partir de ese día y en adelante, no vi más en ella a una niña, vi a una mujer, una poderosa y fuerte mujer, quien no sabía cuanto poder tenía sobre mi. La única mujer que me ha destruido en más de una ocasión y la única a la que nunca he podido sacar de mi mente.

Blossom.

Todavía siento en mis labios el fantasma de nuestro último beso. Me esfuerzo por recordar su sabor, rememorar el aroma de su cabello y su perfume. Visualizar en mi mente cada detalle de su cuerpo y poder sentirla conmigo, aunque sea durante un momento, recordarla a mi lado. Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verla frente a mi, incluso me atrevo a decir, que puedo escuchar su voz y, al abrirlos, siento como un vacío invade mi pecho. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, ella nunca esta conmigo.

Sigo repitiéndome que esto es un cruel juego.

Que nada de lo que creo que ocurrió sigue pasando, pero es así.

Ella no está conmigo.

Hoy he recordado nuestra primera cita. Todavía no identifico fue el detonante. Puede que haya sido verla hace unos días, sonriendo como solía hacerlo estando conmigo, incluso pudo haber sido el verla junto a su novio. Fuera cual fuera, en ambas ocasiones estaba feliz, sus sonrisas no eran para mi. Es posible que eso haya sido lo que más me golpeó. Descubrir que ahora si había metido la pata, muy al fondo, que esta vez sin importar cuántos dulces le diera, cuántos pasteles dejara en su puerta, ni a cuántas presentaciones de ballet la llevara, jamás volvería a mi lado. Seguiría cerrándome las puertas tal como lo ha hecho los últimos días.

Recuerdo lo nervioso que me sentía ese día, mi primera cita. Pasé todo el día tratando de quitarme las náuseas del estómago, ¿cómo evitarlo? Había pasado seis meses debatiéndome entre si debía invitarla o no. Seis meses viéndola a lo lejos, deseando poder tomar su cabello entre mis manos, enredar mis dedos entre sus largas hebras mientras la besaba. Seis meses, conformándome con sólo verla. Eventualmente decidí quitarle importancia, nada iba a ganar mostrándome inseguro, nada, excepto, tal vez, que Blossom no quisiera volver a escuchar de mi jamás.

¿Qué tan miserable tenía que ser para que mi mejor amiga no quisiera volver a verme después de una cita fallida?

Muy miserable.

Ese día miré el reloj por lo menos diez veces entre minuto y minuto. Con cada movimiento de las manecillas, volvía a sentir una opresión en el estómago, segundo a segundo me invadía otra vez la idea de que posiblemente, no llegaría.

Pero lo hizo.

Apareció volando, como siempre. Dejando detrás de ella esa estela de color rosa. Aun con el paso de los años, sigo odiando ese color, no puedo verlo sin sentirme empalagado. Su atuendo no era nada que no hubiese visto antes en la escuela, y me pareció que le quedaba de mil maravillas, su cabello completamente suelto le daba una apariencia incluso mejor a la que estaba acostumbrado a observar. Ni siquiera con todo eso hubiera podido adivinar lo que ocurriría dentro del restaurante.

— _¿Ocurre algo malo?_

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no, claro que no. Me preocupa un poco que alguien pueda vernos, es todo._

— _Ah, ya veo._

Me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo por recordar cual fue la cara que puse en ese momento, porque Blossom se apresuró a responder y evitó que yo me fuera. Eso es lo que quería después de que me diera esa respuesta, marcharme y no volver. Ocultarme donde nadie pudiera ver mi vergüenza. Ella no me dejó. Saltó sobre mi y me abrazó, no me dejó huir.

— _No quise decir eso, yo…_

— _Yo creo que sí querías. Te avergüenza, ¿verdad? Que te vean conmigo._

— _¡Jamás! No quiero que nos molesten, es todo._

Me fascina como se humedece los labios estando nerviosa, desde ese día y en adelante, lo hizo de manera constante. Me volví adicto a sus besos con ese gesto.

— _Soy Blossom, yo no miento. No me avergüenzo de ti, Brick._

Quisiera creer eso ahora.

¿Ahora? Siempre lo he sabido, nunca hubo un momento para dudar de ello… en el pasado no lo había. Mientras más tiempo pasé con ese niño lindo, menos oportunidad tengo yo para recuperarla, lo sé. Y mis estúpidos celos empeoran la situación, no pasa un día en que no me arrepienta de la actitud que tomo contra ella, la misma de cuando éramos niños.

¡Maldita sea!

Nada de esto el enteramente mi culpa, ¿por qué debo ser yo quien cargue con el peso de la culpa?

Que estúpido, porque yo le rompí el corazón.

La hice pedazos y jamás hice nada para darle una explicación, la dejé creer que para mi ella había sido un juego, un número más en la larga lista de conquistas de Brick Him. ¿Por qué no pude decir nada en ese entonces? Porque el día que me armé de valor necesario para enfrentarme a ella, cuando me dije que no podía dejarla a las sombras por más tiempo, ella se encargó de romperme. Finalmente descubrió el poder que tenía sobre mi, descubrió que no había nadie más capacitado que ella para destruirme. Y así lo hizo, acabó conmigo cuando la vi en brazos de a quien algún día consideré mi mejor amigo. Blossom se encargó de destruirme al dejarme verla en brazos de Damien.

Si ella podía desecharme sin más, ¿por qué yo no?

Y eso hice. Di media vuelta para alejarme y volver con mis hermanos y hacer lo que se me daba mejor en todo el mundo, destruir vidas y traer caos.

…

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso.

También fue nuestra primera vez.

Fue el inicio de todo lo que se vino después. Supongo que también fue lo que lo terminó, me marché y la dejé atrás. No ha pasado no un puto día en el que no me arrepienta, no pasa un día en el que no desee volver al pasado y corregir mi metida de pata.

Aunque, quizá, lo que quiero más que nada es disculparme.

Han pasado tres años y yo sigo resentido, la veo y me duele el pecho. Verla es ver también a Damien. Estar con ella es recordar el tiempo que compartimos. Escucharla es saber que sin importar el tiempo que pase, seguiré estúpidamente colgado por ella. Sentirla es desearla.

Todos los días, con la misma fuerza de la primera vez. Mi cuerpo sabe que sólo hay una mujer que me ha puesto de cabeza con sólo una mirada y, es la misma pelirroja que se pasea frente a mi presumiéndome a su nuevo novio. Es la misma mujer cuya tranquilidad eclipsa a la diosa que vive dentro de ella.

—Llegaré tarde, Boomer. Butch irá a jugar otra vez con los chicos.

—Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, Brick, ese sujeto puede ser perfecto y todo lo que Blossom siempre soñó en un hombre pero…

—¡¿Esto tiene motivo?! —lucho contra la necesidad de destrozar el pomo de la puerta.

—No esta enamorada de él y lo sabes.

—Tampoco de mí.

Cierro antes de poder escuchar la nueva réplica de mi hermano. Yo sé que Blossom no está enamorada de esa cara bonita, simplemente es igual a como ocurrió conmigo. Ella no estaba enamorada de mí. Y aun así lo hizo.

¿Por qué tendré que ser tan capullo para estas cosas? Desperdicie la oportunidad perfecta — _dos veces_ — de hacer las paces con ella por culpa de mis celos y mi estúpido orgullo. La primera la cagué cuando decidí insultarla el primer día de clases. La segunda al llamarla zorra ilícitamente, ¡¿qué puñetas pensaba?! Yo mejor que nadie sé el tipo de bastardo que es Damien. Solía ser mi mejor amigo.

 _¿Será todo cierto?_

Dejo de golpear mi cabeza contra las puertas del ascensor cuando se abren.

Conozco a Blossom mucho mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir públicamente. Ella jamás saldría con el mismo sujeto que su hermana, se daría cuenta de eso… a menos que la gente quiera ocultarle las cosas. También lo se mejor que nadie, durante tres años Boomer le organizó fiestas sorpresa por su cumpleaños, ella jamás sospechó nada nunca. A la mierda. Blossom no me lo diría ni, aunque alzara la bandera blanca. Dudo mucho que ella vuelva a confiar en mi.

Tanteo el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, buscando las llaves del coche. Hoy toca que Pinky de su casa para la sesión de estudio.

—¿A qué juegas, Brick? —cuestiono a mi reflejo en el metal—. Sabes bien que la escuela no es para ti, odias las tareas, a la gente en general y, especialmente odias que te superen, ¿qué coño haces en un lugar donde Blossom hará lo posible por derrotarte? —la respuesta llega sola.

 _Quiero recuperar a mi novia._

Me hago a la esquina en el sexto piso, el piso de la señora Ackerman y sus trillizos. Los niños gritan como tienen la costumbre, su madre me saluda con cordialidad, me cuesta responder al gesto de la misma forma, tengo la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Los dos minutos restantes mi cerebro se desconecta, pierdo completa conciencia de lo ocurrido en el ascensor, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Vuelve a prenderse hasta la universidad, en mi asiento auto designado al fondo del salón, que por extraños motivos, es a un lado de Blossom y el gnomo.

 _Que puto karma._

==== • • • ====

La última vez que tuve a Blossom sobre mis piernas no terminó de la forma en que esto puede acabar. Una verdadera paliza si no logro controlar mis emociones. En secundaria tenía la mala costumbre de siempre llegar por atrás, durante el primer año, me recibió con un golpe en las bolas. Hasta que se acostumbró a que lo hiciera. E incluso tiempo después, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, abrazarme por la espalda y quedarse ahí. Claro, en ese entonces ella era mi novia, ahora no lo es. Y la fuerza de voluntad que necesito para no tener una erección aquí está muy por encima de mi capacidad. Especialmente cuando el espacio en la parte de atrás es diminuto, las cinco personas que estamos aquí apenas cabemos.

Durante dos ocasiones diferentes, antes de querer moverme para golpear a Kyle he tenido que resistirme a la tentación de tomar a Blossom por la cintura. No porque me molestara o porque ella fuera a golpearme sólo por el simple hecho de volver a tocarla, es jodidamente incómodo andar todo el camino con las manos alzadas. No necesitan decírmelo para saber que, si se me ocurre tocarla, Troya va a librarse una vez más, en la parte trasera de mi coche.

Por supuesto, cuando Kyle tiene la inteligente idea de responder, no puedo seguir controlándome, necesito golpearlo con tanta fuerza que vaya dormido lo que resta de camino. No estoy pensando con claridad. En el segundo que hago el intento por levantarme Blossom me obliga a sentarme, en la nuca siento el pinchazo de sus manos, me muerdo la lengua y vuelvo a sentarme. Un movimiento en falso y de aquí no sale nadie vivo. Especialmente yo.

Yo no tengo problema con eso, si quiere golpearme que lo haga. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No ha usado sus poderes ni un solo día desde que llegamos, jamás los usaría para darme una paliza si no quiere que la gente sepa quien es ella. Habrá que usar un método diferente si lo que quiero es obligarla a escucharme, ella no lo haría por su propia voluntad. ¿Querrá siquiera prestarme atención, aunque la obligue? No lo sabré, si no lo hago. Si no lo intento.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —Blossom frunce el ceño en mi dirección. Vaya, ni hacer preguntas puedo.

—La siguiente calle a la derecha —por favor, pisen el acelerador, quiero tener un asiento privado. Jason no parece querer escuchar la discusión que se lleva aquí atrás, juzgando por la forma en que mira constantemente el retrovisor, quiere deshacerse de ellos casi tanto como yo—. ¡Justo aquí!

 _¡Ya lárguense!_

Hay algo que aún sigue revoloteando en mi mente desde hace un par de horas, la conversación entre Blossom y el gnomo — _si, espié, ¿y?_ —, más concretamente, la parte donde decía que se arrepiente de perder la virginidad con su ex, YO soy ese ex. Que digan lo que quieran, escuchar a alguien decir eso golpea tu orgullo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Seas quien seas. Entiendo que me odie, el que quiera verme clavado en una estaca y expuesto a lo elementos, incluso entiendo si lo único que quiere es ver como me arrolla una estampida de elefantes… pero de eso a ¿arrepentirse? Joder, no me esperaba algo así.

Si se arrepiente de eso, no quiero ni pensar de que otras cosas más se arrepiente. A juzgar por la intensidad de su plática, diría que son bastantes cosas. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el respaldo después de que la parte trasera del auto se relaja, Blossom pasa por encima de mí para sentarse en medio, el único lugar disponible. Cuando lo hace, no puedo evitar observarla, de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes. Preguntándome, bueno, ahora ya no, antes si, ¿qué carajos hice para que ella estuviera conmigo?

Ojalá pudiera preguntarle.

Me encantaría decir que no me molesta verla sonreír cuando en la pantalla de su teléfono aparece el nombre de su novio, quisiera poder afirmar que no me hierve la sangre al pensar, que todo aquello que en algún momento sólo yo podía tener, lo ha vuelto entregar a alguien más. De verdad, mentiría si dijera eso. Porque lo cierto es, que cada vez que hago aparecer la imagen en mi mente, me hierve la sangre. Esa rabia incontrolable de la cual me enorgullecía tanto cuando era un niño, regresa. El ciego deseo de ver algo en llamas, destruir ciudades enteras hasta que no quedara nada más que escombros. Al verla sonriéndole a alguien que no soy yo.

Y es esa misma rabia, la que toma control de mi cuerpo y me ciega.

Todas las ocasiones que he dicho o hecho algo que lastime a Blossom, es la misma rabia hablando por mi, no me arrepiento. Quiero hacerle daño, hacerla sufrir tanto como lo hizo ella al salir con mi mejor amigo, como lo hace ahora, paseándose con su novio frente a mi, diciendo, sin guardarse ninguna letra, lo _arrepentida_ que esta de haberme entregado su virginidad.

 _¡Zas!_

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, la botella de cola explota entre mis manos, consecuencia de presionarla con tanta fuerza que el plástico cedió, incapaz de soportar mi fuerza sobrehumana. Alice, que iba entrando en la cocina en ese momento, se queda de pie frente a mi, mirando intercaladamente la soda del suelo y mi ropa mojada. Hago lo posible por volver a calmarme, retomar el control de mi cuerpo, nada bueno saldrá si actúo bajo el influjo del coraje.

—Creí que sabían controlarse —arqueo una ceja en respuesta a su comentario—. La fuerza, quiero decir —nuevamente la ceja—. Se que tú eres un Rowdy, así como B es una Powerpuff. Lo supe desde que los conocí, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quiere demostrarlo y me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué?

—Tal vez simplemente sea mejor no tener a nadie sobre ti —baja la vista hacia el charco, toma uno de los trapos de la entrada y camina hacia mi—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayudar.

—No necesito tu caridad.

—Me agradas Brick, sólo quiero ser tu amiga y…

—¡Pues yo no! —lanzo la botella vacía a la tarja. Alice se encoge por el susto—. El último de mis intereses es echar migas contigo.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, empieza a limpiar.

—¿Es por qué quieres hacer las paces con Blossom? —levanta los ojos en mi dirección—. Sé que tu y ella salían, lo sé por la forma en que la miras cuando crees que ella no te ve; porque es la misma forma en la que ella te ve a ti, cuando cree que no la ves, ni tampoco Alexander —pasa junto a mi hacia la tarja, para exprimir el trapo con el que estaba limpiando—. No entiendo porque lo hacen, fingir que nunca ocurrió nada, tienen sus motivos, eso es claro y lo respeto. Desconozco que tan fuertes son sus motivos, pero creo que al menos podrían volver a ser amigos… Oh, lo siento, creo que me estoy metiendo en donde no debo.

Vuelve a bajar la cabeza, fingiendo que su única preocupación es limpiar el trapo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Además de lo que ya me dijiste.

—B se rehúsa a hablar si tu nombre esta en el tema, al principio creí que era por una rivalidad de la infancia como me dijo en un principio, pronto me di cuenta, cada vez que te das la vuelta, te sigue con los ojos, si dices algo se calla totalmente para escucharte. Tú haces algo parecido con ella, la sigues a todos lados con los ojos, sonríes ligeramente cuando esta hablando, frunces el ceño si Alexander aparece y la abraza. Por si aún no es obvio, eso fue lo que te delató, la forma en que la sigues, temiendo que un detonante pudiera arruinar… en realidad, no he descifrado aún esa parte todavía, pero analizando tu expresión diría que te aterra no poder recuperarla. ¿Cierto?

A mi cerebro le toma un par de segundos reaccionar. Todo lo que dice es acertado hasta el último detalle, nada que no haya admitido en voz alta hace tiempo. Nada que no quiera volver a reconocer. Hay algo que debo reconocerle al pequeño gnomo, su capacidad deductiva, digna de alguien con quien Blossom pasaría sus días completos, no en una relación amoroso, mejor dicho, una relación amistosa. Y es que así es ella. lo recuerdo porque, antes de que los villanos decidieran retirarse, Blossom tuvo su último enfrentamiento con Sedusa, si mi memoria no está entrelazando sucesos, diría que fue unos meses antes de que Sedusa empezara a salir con su padre. Pero, si realmente estoy confundiendo las cosas, fue mucho antes de eso.

Debe serlo, porque cuando Blossom llegó a mi departamento en Townsville, con la respiración agitada y una expresión en blanco en el rostro, ella y yo ya teníamos bastante tiempo juntos, en ese entonces, Blossom pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, casi podría decirse que vivíamos juntos. Era algo que compartíamos, un secreto que sólo ella y yo sabíamos, bueno, mis hermanos también lo sabían. Justamente fue eso lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba Blossom poder resolver un buen crimen. Poner a trabajar a su cerebro, buscar las pistas esenciales, interrogar a los ciudadanos que nunca se daban cuenta de nada y, finalmente, resolver el acertijo. La recuerdo ese día, que trataba de descubrir cómo robaban las joyas de Townsville. Toda una semana estuvo pensando en ella, especulando, deduciendo, armando todos los escenarios posibles, fue emocionante verla ejercer como una PowerPuff, su fruncido, mirando siempre al vacío, presionando su mano contra sus labios, como si ese simple gesto pudiera evitar que se escaparan las ideas, ese mismo día nació su palacio mental, esa técnica de memorización que tanto admiraba en Sherlock Holmes. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que le faltaban pistas, y ahí es dónde entro yo.

Llegó a casa tan agitada que temí que algo pudiera ocurrirle, no me dio la oportunidad de hablar y preguntarle que ocurría con ella, simplemente corrió a mis brazos y jadeando, dijo antes que nunca la había escuchado decir:

— _¿Qué te motiva a robar? ¿Qué te motivaba a robar?_

Y comprendí que era lo que quería saber, necesitaba cómo funciona la mente de un criminal, necesitaba meterse en su piel para encontrar ese detalle que llevaba semanas escapándosele. Y la ayudé. Le pedí que cerrara los ojos y se imaginara a ella misma entrando al museo de joyas antiguas, sin activar las alarmas, esquivando las cámaras, moviéndose tan sigilosamente, actuando tan meticulosa, que nadie podría darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, nadie podría jamás encontrar su rastro. No sé lo que vio, ni como lo vio, sólo que cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó como si se le fuera la vida en ellos.

Salió corriendo del departamento.

Media hora después, aparecía en la televisión, el anciano alcalde la felicitaba por resolver el crimen que los tenía tan aterrados. No me preocupe en preguntarle en ese momento cómo lo hizo, ya sabía que ella me lo diría esa misma noche, después de haber hecho el amor. Mientras su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho.

Esa es la imagen que tengo de Alice, el Sherlock Holmes que Blossom siempre quiso ser, sin embargo, en está ocasión, sé que ella no puede ser su héroe, le toca ser su mano derecha, le toca ser John Watson, porque quiera admitirlo o no, Alice ha dado en el clavo con la mínima cantidad de datos.

—Cierto. Pero no me aterra no poder hacerlo —Alice inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, un gesto muy propio de los niños pequeños—. Ella no va a querer escucharme a menos que lo haga por la fuerza y si te soy honesto, estoy harto de hacer las cosas por la fuerza con ella. Sí va a escucharme, sí vamos a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió, será porque ella aceptó escucharme, no porque yo la obligué.

—Entonces creo que jamás podrán hablar. Sí lo que me dices es cierto, sabrás que ella es tan orgullosa como tú, no dará su brazo a torcer si tú no lo das primero. ¿Qué no lo ves? Están atrapados en un círculo vicioso, no podrán salir de ahí a menos que uno quiera dar el primer paso. Realmente espero que seas tú, Brick. Sé que no soy su mejor amiga, pero empiezo a conocerla, aunque siga cerrándome las puertas, ella sigue sufriendo por lo que les ocurrió, se le ve en los ojos cuando te ve.

Desvío el rostro hacia la ventana. Escapando obviamente de enfrentar la realidad, el pequeño gnomo tiene razón, Blossom es igual a mí en ese sentido. Si no hubiera sido mi novia en ese entonces, jamás habría recurrido a mí para resolver ese robo que la tenía tan estresada, y sí yo no hubiera sido su novio, tampoco habría accedido a ayudarla.

Un día de estos, mi orgullo va a adquirir cuerpo y va a golpearme tan fuerte, que necesitaré un mínimo de tres meses recostado en cama todo el día y toda la noche para reponerme de la paliza. Y mientras yo esté convaleciente, mi orgullo va a mirarme con superioridad y burlarse: « _No se siente bien ser destrozado, ¿cierto?_ »

—Caerá en el peso de su conciencia, pequeño gnomo, sí las cosas se joden más de lo que pueden reponerse a causa de tu consejo, disfrutaré cada segundo que pases cuestionándote la causa del que Blossom no quiera volver a verte ni en pintura. Porque eso es lo que obtienes después de meterte con esa nazi del control.

Alice centra su mirada en mi dedo, señalándola acusadoramente. Parpadea un par de veces antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Nazi del control? Ja, ja, ja, de verdad era algo serio lo que ustedes tenían.

Entrecierro los ojos, deseando poder cambiarle el peinado con mis rayos y dejarle muy en claro, que no soy alguien con quién puedas bromear y buscarle las cosquillas sin enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

==== • • • ====

Y de alguna forma, terminé aquí.

A mitad del camino de su casa hasta la pizzería más cercana, dónde siempre ordenan la pizza. El lugar dónde trabaja el pobre desgraciado al cuál ataque en su primer día de trabajo para poder tener la dirección de Blossom, fingiendo ser yo el que trabajaba ahí. Aguardando por el momento en que Blossom pase por aquí para poder interceptarla. Siendo está mi última oportunidad, ya lo he decidido. Únicamente con una respuesta que pueda interpretar como positiva, seguiré intentando, de lo contrario me iré. Renunciaré a toda oportunidad posible de estar con ella y regresaré a Suiza, dónde he pasado los tres últimos años.

 _Ahí viene, es todo o nada._

Lleno mis pulmones de aire, listo para actuar como el viejo Brick, es la única forma de provocarla lo suficiente para que baje la guardia y pueda acercarme.

—Ese conjunto de verdad luce en ti. No sabía que ahora te gustara… ¿cómo se dice? Exhibirte, de esa forma —sonrío mostrando una mínima parte de mis dientes. Recargo la espalda en el muro, metiendo las manos dentro de mis bolsillos. Es importante que me aferre a la idea de hacerla rabiar.

—Yo, por otro lado, ya sabía que tú única pasión es la de acosar a los demás —doy gracias a la sombra que crean los árboles sobre mí. De lo contrario Blossom podría haber visto lo mucho que me gustó verla girarse de esa forma, creando un arco con su cabello alrededor de su cuerpo—. No debería sorprenderte que nuestra relación haya terminado, saltas sobre cualquier cosa que se mueva —la sonrisa se borra.

—¿Así como tú? —río roncamente tras decir esas palabras. No es justo de mi parte decir eso, pero lo veo como mi último recurso—. Deberías admitirlo, jamás saldrás con alguien mejor que yo —muy en el fondo, realmente quiero creer que es así. Aun cuando el paso de los días empiecen a demostrarme lo contrario.

—Pues sorpresa, si es mejor que tú. Me hace arrepentirme de perder la virginidad contigo —no necesitaba eso para confirmar lo que creí haber escuchado. El interruptor de "razonamiento lógico" termina por apagarse, dando paso a que la rabia invada mi cuerpo. Respiro una vez más, para enfriar mis pulmones. Su tono de voz, apuesto a que eso fue lo que más me golpeó.

—¿Tanto así? ¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que no parabas de pensar en mí, mientras te cogía como a una zorra —arrastro las palabras, una a una. Cerrando las manos con fuerza, hay una voz en el fondo de mi mente, recordándome porque estoy haciendo esto. Pero puede más la gloria. He golpeado un punto sensible en la pequeña Pinky.

—Quisieras tú haber estado en su lugar, ¿no es cierto? —levanta una mano para despedirse. Espero a que toma una distancia prudente, creyendo que ha podido librarse de mí, la luz del razonamiento lógico vuelve a tomar el control, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo, al recordarme que estoy apostando todo en esta pequeña guerra.

Apuro las piernas para alcanzarla. Sujeto su muñeca, tirando de su cuerpo hacia mí, antes de que su espalda pueda chocar con mi pecho le doy una vuelta, como si quisiera bailar con ella, sólo que mi intención es completamente otra. Acorralarla contra el muro en el que estaba previamente recargado, ahoga un grito por el golpe, puedo ver como se muerde el labio.

—No deberías jugar con fuego, Blossy, puedes quemarte —susurro. Tan cerca de su oído como me es posible.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, mi novio podrá apagar el fuego por mí. Lo hace mucho mejor de lo que tú jamás pudiste —sus labios rozan mi oreja mientras habla, porque es así como ella quiere que sea. Una batalla por el poder, muy similar a las que teníamos antes, esas luchas dónde sólo el más frío y despiadado podía ganar.

—Claro que podrá apagar el fuego, pero ¿podrá avivarlo? —sujeto su brazo con más fuerza, previendo que intentará soltarle. Luego bajo la cabeza hacia su cuello y lo muerdo. Siento la tensión de sus músculos—. No te conoce como yo, por mucho que tú intentes convencerte de que es lo mejor que te pudo ocurrir, sabes que no es así. Porque tu noviecito no sabe que es lo que excita, no sabe que te hace sonreír, que te provoca el llanto incontrolable. Y yo lo sé —se remueve entre mis brazos tratando de liberarse. Uso mi mano libre para dejar ante mí un poco más de piel.

—La gente cambia, no sé si lo sepas. Así que si yo fuera tú, no me sentiría tan orgulloso por algo que no existe más.

—¿Segura? —gruñe en respuesta—. ¿Tan segura que no te importaría comprobarlo, aquí y ahora? —guarda silencio durante unos segundos, antes de responder.

—¿Qué diferencia habría? Seguro terminas haciendo lo mismo que hiciste cuatro años atrás. Follarme y luego ir a revolcarte con Princesa, ¿quién sería está vez, Brick, una porrista? —un movimiento es suficiente para darle la vuelta y tenerla de espaldas a mí.

—Tenía un motivo para hacerlo, por sorprendente que eso pueda sonar para ti, no lo hice porque quisiera.

—Sí, claro. Tu motivo era hacer crecer la lista más, ¿no es cierto? Porque por supuesto, tirarte a la líder de las PowerPuff no fue suficiente, tenías que añadir a la niña rica de la ciudad, ¿o me equivoco? —controlo mis emociones, para no echar a perder la oportunidad. Por increíble que parezca, cuando está furiosa es más receptiva a escuchar las cosas y realmente ponerse a pensar, si es verdad o no.

—Salvarte la vida fue mi motivación, y sí tu vida volviera a estar en peligro y la única forma de asegurarme de que estés a salvo es volver a destruirte, lo haría, porque sólo así puedo tener la seguridad de que nada va a tocarte —Blossom golpea mi estómago con el codo y usa esa apertura para darse la vuelta. Evito que pueda alejarse demasiado, alzando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, el muro contra el cual la mantengo sujeta empieza a cuartearse por la fuerza con la que vuelvo a estrellarla. Frunce el ceño.

Respira con dificultad, como si quisiera controlarse para congelarme en este mismo momento, aquí y ahora. Me recorre de arriba abajo con la vista, presionando sus labios en una gruesa línea, imagino lo que debe estar ocurriendo en su mente en estos momentos, un debate en el cual se pregunta, si lo correcto es creerme o seguir con su actitud osca y negativa.

Deja caer los parpados y suspira. Mueve la cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación, relaja los músculos y clava su mirada en la mía. Su expresión no ha cambiado, simplemente parece como quisiera hacerme creer que va a rendirse, para que yo la suelte y pueda marcharse. No estoy dispuesto a hacer eso, no hasta tener mi respuesta. Inspira profundamente, al hacerlo se pasa la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos antes de hablar. Verla hacer eso, un gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba conmigo, apaga todo tipo de razonamiento en mi mente, lo único en lo que puedo pensar, mientras su lengua recorre su labio inferior antes de desaparecer en el interior de su boca, es en las incontrolables ganas que tengo de besarla.

Y lo hago.

Suelto sus brazos para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla.

En realidad, besarla no es el termino correcto, devorar sus labios y su boca. Lo que hubiera esperado es que me apartara, golpearme con toda la fuerza que la furia puede generar en ella y obligarme a quitarme de encima. Expresar todo el asco que realmente siente hacia mí, demostrarme que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

O al menos, ese fue mi primer pensamiento al notar que recargaba sus manos en mi pecho. Antes de rodear mi cuello con los brazos y corresponder a mi beso. Tratando de aferrarse a mi cabello tan desesperadamente que tira mi gorra al suelo, impulsándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar mi altura. Sujeto su nuca deslizando una mano hacia su cintura, presionándola contra mi cuerpo.

Llego a pensar que nos quedaremos así un buen tiempo. Al menos, es así hasta que inclino la cabeza hacia un costado, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca. En ese momento golpea mi pecho con ambas manos, obligándome a tomar una distancia prudente entre ambos. El corazón todavía me late como un desquiciado, Blossom me mira, cubriendo su boca con una mano. Retrocede, paso a paso, hasta que finalmente sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que iba, para volver a casa.

Lejos de sentir que mi mundo empieza a desmoronarse, verla correr de esa forma, me anima. Porque me besó de vuelta, ahora sé, con toda la seguridad que puede tener una persona, que Troya será nada, comparado con lo que se va a venir de ahora en adelante. Sí antes me preocupaba que Blossom no quisiera saber nada de mí, acabo de comprobar lo opuesto.

—Prepárate niño bonito, porque no hay forma de que salgas victorioso de esta.

* * *

 **Ojála pudiera ver sus caras cuando descubrieron por fin quien era el ex en quién Blossom tanto pensaba :C. Espero poder darme una idea con sus reacciones en los reviews.  
**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Definitivmente Brick es el caso. Se cree el macho más macho, sólo que él si que sabe lo que quiere Blossom, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir. Me alegra que te guste la familia de Alex, porque, hay un detalle más adelante que espero te agrade aún más.

 **Domina Mortem:** Rompamos algo más que el record _-1313-_

Oh, bueno, si no puedo convencerte de dejar de pensar mal de él, te obligaré è.é. Vigílalo todo lo que quieras, sus manos seguirán limpias de todo, pero si quieres sospechar de todos hazlo, porque sí, todos ocultan algo, hasta Blossom. Ay... me llegó al corazón lo de tu perrita :C _*also cries in spanish_ *.

Yo también soy la pequeña de mi grupo de amigos :'D, pero yo soy abusiva y voy al frente, porque no me gusta ir dónde todos me aplastan, puedo romperme y desaparecer e.e, caso que no aplica para Blossy, ella bien podría matarlos a todos y... digo, acomodarse y no hacer tanto drama, tampoco es como que sea un bochito y se las tengan que apañar ahí. Por cierto, la Cumbancha de tu amigo me suena mucho a que es su "Batimovil"

Lo que ese idiota quería en ese momento era sexo _-inserte cara de Germán-_ ok no. Ya sabía yo que esa iba a ser su reacción cuando apareciera al final del capítulo, tan sólo quisiera saber que cara pusiste al final :C sufriré eternamente por no poder verlo, ni aunque fuera con un meme. Y Alex no está para defender a su hembra, porque si los hubiera visto ahora, no habría sentido de que se partiera la cara con Brick después 8v las cosas llevan un orden señorita, y el orden es que después de un tiempo se alcen las banderas de guerra y el mundo arda.

Por cierto, así es como entra Brick en la fórmula para que el fic sea de los rojos.

 **En fin, haré corta esta parte para que se queden con sus pensamientos y sus teorías conspiracionales con lo que ocurrirá ahora.**

 **Me despido, deseandoles una excelente semana, no olviden dejar su review y/o amenaza de muerte, me suben el autoestima como escritora (?)**

 **Los estaré vigilando desde mi trono en el infierno.**

 **LD.**


	10. Colors

**PPG no es de mío, es creación de Craig McCracken. Tomo prestados a los personajes para la creación de esta historia, los Oc's que aparecen en ella y la trama son completamente mi invensión. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo con el gusto de compartir algo que me hace feliz. Escribir.**

 **La canción se llama "Colors" de Halsey, el momento indicado para reproducirla es después de que Blossom sale del ascensor con Boomer.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Colors.**

 _[…]—¿Eso es un no? —levanto los ojos del suelo, en su dirección. Todavía tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, recargado contra el muro y fingiendo que no escuchó lo que acabo de decirle. Haciéndome creer que ninguna de mis palabras ha hecho efecto en él. Tal vez sea así, nada de lo que dije es de real importancia para él—. Yo… erhm… tengo que volver a clase —suspiro. Atoro un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, recupero la mochila del suelo y avanzo, sin detenerme a verlo ni una vez._

— _Claro, porque no vaya a ser que tu_ amiguitoDexi _, se preocupe por ti —un pinchazo en el corazón me obliga a detenerme en el acto. No por las palabras dichas, si no por el significado detrás de ellas—. ¿Qué, aún no te vas? Creí que tenías prisa._

— _¡Juro por los dioses del Valhalla, Brick Him, que si no estuviera saliendo contigo, me encargaría de clavarte al muro! —dos zancadas son suficientes. Me acercan más a la puerta y a él, a él lo acercan a mi. Es más alto que yo, por simple lógica llega a mi altura antes de que yo pueda alcanzar la puerta, empuja mi cuerpo contra el muro, pegando su nariz con la mía._

— _No acabas de insinuarlo._

 _Junto ambas cejas al centro de mi frente._

— _¿Y qué si lo hice? —lo reto al mismo tiempo. Sin apartar la vista de la suya, desafiando ese par de ojos carmín que tanto me gustan. Sabiendo que eventualmente, caeré rendida ante ellos—. Tu hiciste lo mismo hace dos segundos._

— _No, no lo hice —me mira con una sonrisa ladina, deslizando las manos por mi cintura, cerrando el espacio que hay entre nosotros—, yo nunca hice nada de eso —un paso más al frente, separando mis piernas con la suya. Sujeta mi espalda con una mano, elevando mi cabeza por la barbilla—, a diferencia de ti, frutilla —mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando usa ese nombre para referirse a mi, conoce a la perfección el efecto que su voz causa en mi, y abusa de el—. Conozco la forma en que ese idiota te mira, exactamente la misma forma en que lo hago yo cada mañana, al verte despertar junto a mi._

 _Cierro los ojos a la espera del tan anhelado beso._

 _Dejo de sentir el suelo a mis pies, besarlo es como si volara, segura entre la fuerza de sus brazos, podría quedarme aquí, sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.[…]_

Aquel lejano cosquilleo regresa a mi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, todo ocurre con la misma igualdad de aquellos días donde estaba con él. Todo este tiempo tratando de olvidar, esforzándome por olvidar, alejar todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos que solía atesorar. Todo vuelvo a sentirlo como si él aún estuviera abrazándome, la intensidad de su colonia me llega a la nariz con claridad, aún cuando se que él no esta conmigo, la yerbabuena de su enjuague bucal, tan suave que no es posible sentirlo a menos que estés a corta distancia.

No es fácil olvidar. Todo se complica cuando vuelvo a ver el espejo, acurrucada en la esquina de mi cama puedo verlo claro, las letras impresas sobre mi reflejo, ese color azul tan intenso que incluso complica su lectura, pero no para mí. Se con exactitud lo que dice, porque lo he leído más de diez veces desde que apareció en mi habitación, junto al anillo. Ese ridículo anillo que creía perdido desde hace un par de años. Un trozo de metal nada barato con una piedra incrustada en la parte superior. ¿Cómo llegué a considerar en algún momento aquella cosa como una muestra genuina de afecto? No. Esa no es la pregunta que debería hacerme, ¿qué tan ingenua fui para creer la promesa vacía que eso significaba? Terriblemente ingenua.

Cierro los ojos, ocultando las lágrimas que empiezan a formarse en ellos, luchando contra aquel sentimiento. De alguna forma, buscando una vía de escape a todo esto.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Finalmente creí… creía haber escapado de todo eso. Y llega él, para recordarme que no es así, sin importar que ahora esté con Alex y me quiera obligar a apoyarme en él para superar a Brick, se la verdad, la cruda realidad.

Aún lo amo.

Siento como se me contrae el corazón. En tres años, es la primera vez que lo reconozco, la primera vez que admito, sin ninguna duda, que aún sigo enamorada de él.

—¿A qué estas jugando, Brick? —mis propias palabras me suenen lejanas, ni siquiera parecen haber sido pronunciadas por mi.

—Traje lo que me pediste… ¿Bloss? —froto mis ojos antes de levantar la cabeza. Alice permanece de pie ante la puerta, con la vista clavada en mí. Sé cuánto se esfuerza por no verme de otra forma, mantener una expresión alegre e infantil en el rostro, aun cuando lo único que quiere, es poner cara de perro abandonado. Dejar caer las cejas a los costados de sus ojos y hacer un puchero—. ¿Estás bien? —sin poder responder, dejo caer los parpados, aguantando las lágrimas.

Patético.

Tres años y aún sigo llorando como la primera vez. Tres años y aún me resulta imposible ver hacia el pasado sin recordar lo feliz que era. Tres años… y yo sigo sintiendo que han pasado un par de días desde entonces.

Alice dirige la vista hacia el espejo, frunce el ceño y avanza hacia él.

—No lo entiendo. He tratado de analizarlo desde todos los puntos de vista lógicos que existen, quiero decir, mezclando las palabras, buscando un patrón alfanumérico, pero nada. ¿Son sólo palabras al azar?

Mitigo una risa al escucharla. No, claro que nunca encontrará la relación por mucho que lo intente, es una estupidez que yo misma inventé hace mucho tiempo, un conjunto de palabras sin sentido que no tienen ningún significado si es que no conoces el tipo de código. Y por el hecho de que no quería que nadie lo encontrará, Brick y yo encontramos la forma de usarlo sin que pudiera ser demasiada obvia la relación. Inhalo hasta dónde mis pulmones alcanzan a soportar el aire. Clavo la mirada en el espejo, dispuesta a decirlo, de una vez por todas.

—" _Todavía te amo, frutilla_ " —Alice me mira sin terminar de entender lo que acabo de decirle—. Es lo que dice el mensaje: « _Tiempo obviado define ante vuestro ímpetu amoroso tantos emblemas armados mientras observaba franqueando rápidamente una trampa ilimitada lejos y libre amor_ ». Las letras en mayúsculas y los números no son realmente importantes dentro del mensaje, son un simple distractor, están ahí con la intención de no ver el verdadero mensaje. Junta la letra inicial de cada palabra —hace lo que le digo, dos segundos después de girar hacia el espejo, su expresión se ve iluminada por una luz.

—¿Por qué no lo has quitado todavía? —suspiro cansadamente. Obligo a mi cuerpo a levantarse de la cama, acercarme hasta dónde se encuentra mi amiga y poder responder, y al mismo tiempo, convencerme, por las malas, a olvidar a ese sujeto, arrancarlo de mi vida de una vez por todas hasta que pueda ver al pasado sin sentirme así, sin tener en mi corazón la esperanza de que vuelva a mi lado.

—¿Alguna vez… amaste a alguien con tanta fuerza que cuando no estabas con él, te sentías incompleta? ¿Has amado con cada fibra de tu corazón? ¿Te has entregado en cuerpo y alma a quién consideras tu alma gemela? Yo lo hice, le entregué a Brick todo lo que tenía, e incluso más que eso. Confíe ciegamente y me destruyó. Han pasado tres años desde que nuestra relación terminó, ¿y ahora me viene con esto? —señalo el cristal, luchando contra el temblor de mi voz para no llorar—. Tres años desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no he hecho nada más que intentar sacarlo de mi mente en ese tiempo, arrancarlo y no permitir que vuelva a entrar… ¡¿y me sale con esto?! —arranco el anillo del espejo, deseando freírlo y lanzar lo que quede por la ventana, para asegurarme de que jamás va a volver—. ¡No lo he borrado porque no puedo! No puedo…, simplemente no soy capaz de hacerlo.

El anillo cae de mis manos hacia la alfombra.

Me abrazo a mí misma, todo esto me está destruyendo. Seguir luchando contra mí, enfrentándome a la realidad, apartando mis sentimientos a un rincón del cuál no podrán salir, obligándome a sentir sólo lo necesario por Sasha, fingiendo que nunca nada ocurrió entre Brick y yo. Usando hasta mi última carta en juego para demostrarle a Brick que, para mí, él no es nada.

 _Y aun así lo besé._

Cierro los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío.

No puedo actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, porque lo besé.

—Si quieres, yo empiezo por un lado y tú sigues por el otro —Alice pone ante mí un trapo, frente a ambas hay una cubeta con agua. Ahogo una sonrisa, incapaz de levantar la comisura de mis labios. Remojo el trapo en el agua y lo deslizo por el cristal. Una a una, las letras empiezan a desaparecer, el mensaje que estaba impreso va borrándose hasta no quedar nada.

Una pensaría que, al hacerlo, podría sentirme mejor. Borrar un mensaje que no significa nada para mí sería liberador, la acción justo para dejar de sentir que el pasado terminaría por apoderarse de mí. No lo es. No es liberador y tampoco es doloroso. Puedo ver como mi espejo vuelve a volverse un espejo y no una hoja de papel, pero no consigo identificar que es lo que siento, la opresión que abarca mi corazón no es la emoción de alguien que añora reencontrarse con su amado, tampoco es la rabia incontenida de una traición. Desconozco el nombre. No sé cómo llamarlo.

 _Tan sólo déjame ir…_

—Blochy —Buttercup entra en la habitación después de golpear la puerta un par de veces, Alice golpea la parte superior del espejo para darle la vuelta, privando a mi hermana del mensaje grabado. Tuve que cambiar de dirección a último minuto, para no ser golpeada—, alguien dejo esto en la cocina, imagino que pertenece a uno de tus amigos porque, mío no es —lanza el teléfono que tiene entre sus manos hacia mi cama—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Obsesión por la limpieza —Alice responde antes de que yo pueda hacerlo. Quitando el polvo imaginado de la parte trasera del espejo. Butter se alza de hombros y cruza su mirada con la mía, no necesita decir nada par que yo lo entienda. Asiento con la cabeza, poniéndome de pie—. ¿B?

—Ya vuelvo —me reúno con Butter en la cocina, frotando mis ojos hasta asegurarme que no dan la apariencia de haber llorado—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Oye esa es mi línea! Has estado actuando extraño desde ayer, cuando regresaste sin pizza y sin ningún recuerdo de que ibas a ir por pizza —cruza los brazos bajo su pecho. Sus ojos echan fuego—. Así que habla, ¿qué ocurre contigo? —tartamudeo sin hablar. Solo moviendo los labios en un vago intento de formular una oración.

Podría decirle la verdad, ser honesta y explicar lo que ha estado sucediendo, pero si lo hago, tendría que admitir que le oculté mi relación con Brick, en realidad, sería sacar a la luz todo lo que me he guardado para mí, no guardarme ningún detalle y ser directa. No saldría viva de esta cocina si lo hago.

—Me topé con mi ex de camino y fue un mal trago —una vez más, las mentiras. Cruzo las manos detrás de mi espalda. Ahora que las cosas están mejor con ella, es fácil que descubra cuando estoy mintiendo—, aún no me acostumbro a verlo… por ahí.

—Bien, me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasearse por aquí, de todas formas, yo lo veo en la escuela todos los días.

 _Oh, mierda_.

Presiono los labios con fuerza para no reír. Casi quisiera ver la cara que pondrá Damien cuando Butter llegue a darle una paliza por algo que obviamente no hizo. La abrazo antes de que pueda salir de la cocina, ella no lo sabe, me encanta que se preocupe por mí al grado de golpear a alguien con tal de verme feliz. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, sé mejor que nadie lo poco que le gustan los abrazos.

—¿En casa de quién toca hoy la reunión? —levanto los ojos para pensar. Sin dejar de abrazar a mi hermana, muevo unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio mental.

—Jason, hoy toca la casa de su madre —Buttercup gruñe, para darme a entender que no tiene idea de quién le estoy hablando. Suelto una carcajada, hizo la pregunta sólo para saber si hoy llegaba tarde a casa, no porque realmente conociera el rostro de todos mis amigos—. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde está Bubbles? Ayer no vi que llegara y tampoco la he visto en toda la mañana —me separo de mi hermana, dejando que vaya al refrigerador para sacar una lata de soda. Se pasa la mano por el cabello antes de sentarse sobre la mesa. Yo, por otro lado, no puedo evitar preocuparme, enojada o no, sigue siendo mi hermana y es mi responsabilidad cuidarla.

—Entró a la fraternidad de las porristas, en realidad, no sé mucho sobre eso, fue uno de los chicos del equipo de básquet quién me lo dijo. Antes de ir a mi entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol la fui a buscar a su última clase, ahí me dijeron que ya estaba en el enteramiento. En resumen, di tres vueltas a la escuela sin encontrarla hasta que el chico de básquet me contó que la había visto por las fraternidades, más específicamente, la de las porristas —da un largo sorbo a la soda, y se limpia la comisura de la boca con la mano—, delta macro, creo se llama. Dijeron que vendría por su ropa y lo que necesitará para vivir allá, es posible que no la veamos mucho por aquí.

—Mierda —gruño por lo bajo, ante lo cual Butter arquea una ceja—, quería hablar con ella antes de mis exámenes, tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas, especialmente quería preguntarle porqué empezó a salir con Damien.

—Tal vez pensó lo mismo que todos pensamos durante ese tiempo —aguanto la respiración un par de segundos, temiendo las siguientes palabras de mi hermana—, que no ibas a despertar del coma. No me lo tomes a mal, te amo, eres mi hermana y daría la vida por ti, Blochy. Fue un año muy duro para nosotros, para todos, en realidad.

Justo lo que me temía.

Hago un gesto rápido con la mano para despedirme de ella, necesito subir a mi habitación y apresurar a Alice para ir a la escuela, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde. Butter me detiene a medio camino, tantea los bolsillos de su pantalón varias veces y saca un juego de llaves, el de su coche. Sonríe sacudiéndolas ante mí.

—Sé que quieres llevártelo, así puedes evitar sobre las piernas de alguien más.

Su sonrisa termina por contagiarse, acepto las llaves meneando la cabeza, efectivamente, no quiero volver a ir sobre las piernas de Brick. Al entrar a la habitación, Alice ya ha terminado de limpiar, todo se ve cómo debería, libre de la presencia de ese engreído.

==== • • • ====

Estiro las piernas sobre el capó del coche, permitiéndome arquear la espalda hasta que dejo de sentir que tengo los músculos entumecidos, recargo los codos contra el metal y regreso a la posición inicial, reposando la espalda contra el parabrisas. Levanto un parpado buscando la figura de mi novio, sigue con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, a unos metros de dónde me encuentro yo. Sus movimientos son lentos, y los gestos de sus manos agresivos, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien. Parece sentir mi mirada sobre él, porque da media vuelta y me regala una sonrisa. Hago lo mismo, curveando ligeramente mis labios. Mantengo la mirada fija en él hasta que cuelga y se acerca al coche, no se trepa en él como he hecho yo, se recarga en un costado mirándome con intensidad, quedo perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos, sin saber que es lo que lo tenía tan pendiente de su llamada.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso. Realmente disfruto su compañía, es tan tranquilo que pareciera filtrar todas mis preocupaciones para que yo pueda relajarme. Y justo lo que ocurre, sentir sus labios contra los míos y sus manos rodeando mi cintura parece tener un efecto terapéutico, me siento en las nubes.

Me encantaría poder quedarme así, con esta hermosa sensación todo el tiempo. Cuando nos separamos la sonrisa sigue en su rostro.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto en llegar? —Kyle se levanta de dónde está, bajo la sombra de un árbol en el estacionamiento. Guarda la consola con la que estaba jugando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, con pasos largos y pesados, se acerca a dónde estoy yo, a la sombra del mismo árbol dónde él estaba—. ¿Te dijo a dónde planeaba ir?

—Dijo que iría a comprar algo y regresaba —miró el reloj de mi muñeca. No me sorprende que Kyle esté tan molesto, llevamos casi una hora esperando a que Jason regrese de la cafetería—, no debe de tardar, es posible que algo haya ocurrido y por eso se demoró más de lo esperado —aclaro. Aunque sin mucha convicción. Kyle pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta junto a mis pies.

—¡Estoy cansado! Hace mucho calor y ese niño no aparece.

—J debe tener una excelente razón, K... —Alice guarda silencio—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! —antes de tener un ataque de histeria. Levanto mi cabeza para verla por encima del cuerpo de Sasha, ha empezado a rodar por el césped sujetándose el estómago. Intercambio una interrogante visual con mi novio, tampoco él comprende porque ha empezado a reírse así—. ¡Acabo de darme cuenta! Son K y J, de hombre de negro.

Y como si hubieran soltado gas Helio, los tres nos unimos a las risas de Alice.

Porque algo tan simple y sencillo como su abreviatura para nuestros nombres, resultó ser gracioso y evidente hasta cierto punto. Nuestra risa debió de haber sido a un volumen mayor al esperado, Jason se acercó con una interrogante plantada en el ceño, mirada de un lado a otro.

—¡Hablando del rey de Roma! —Kyle lo señala con ambas manos, pretendiendo que nuestro amigo entienda el origen de nuestra risa—. ¿Dónde estabas, llevamos días aquí esperando?

—Perdona, me surgió un problema y tenía que atenderlo —carraspea levantando su teléfono. Por lo visto, su "problema" era una llamada—. Al parecer una de las amigas de mi madre tuvo un accidente en la mañana. Según mamá ya está mejor pero… —levanta los ojos del suelo, su tono de voz es cada vez más bajo—, mi madre es un poco madre Teresa, ¿saben? Y le ofreció a su amiga ayuda hasta que se recupere totalmente así que, hasta nuevo aviso ella y sus demás amigas estarán rondando por la casa.

 _Creo que sé a dónde va esto_.

—Significa, ¿qué estás cancelando? —Jason sacude la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Alice se sienta y palmea el suelo a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. Jason rechaza la invitación.

—Lo siento chicos, las amigas de mi madre pueden ser muy molestas y además, no nos dejarían trabajar —justo lo que imagine. No podremos ir a su casa a la sesión de estudio—. Podemos mover la locación, pensaba que ya que Alice vive sola su casa es la mejor opción, tendríamos que ir dos días pero, no es mala idea, ¿cierto? —Jason intercambia una mirada con Alice. Casi como si estuviera suplicando por ayuda.

—Por supuesto, a mi casa no le molesta que vayan de visita, es más, será divertido ir dos días y… oh, no puede ser hoy —hace un puchero y un mohín—. Es miércoles, los miércoles Victoria va a hacer el aseo a la casa, detesta que ande dando vueltas por ahí los días que le toca limpiar —mira a Kyle y él suspira. Sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—No me miren a mí. Mi padre cambió su noche de póker a hoy para dejarnos el viernes para el proyecto. No puedo pedirle que lo cambie a último minuto —y Kyle me mira a mí. Hay que admitirlo, nos estamos pasando la pelota de mano en mano.

—Mi hermana iba a llevar a sus amigos hoy a casa, por el partido de no sé quién, tampoco puedo pedirle que se vayan —los cuatro suspiramos con cansancio. Evidentemente, parece ser imposible la reunión de hoy, y como Brick decidió no asistir a la escuela, no hay forma de saber si está de acuerdo en que vayamos de nuevo a su piso.

—Si no tienen problema, podemos ir a mi casa —en automático, todos volteamos a ver a mi novio. Tiene esa expresión relajada en el rostro—. Mientras ninguno sea alérgico a algún tipo de animal, supongo que no habrá problema, en realidad, por mí no hay problema. Mi hermano salió de la ciudad para hacer unas prácticas y mi padre tiene tres citas con clientes hoy —siento como si se me cayera la mandíbula al suelo. Alex, por otro lado, simplemente atora un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja—. ¿Les agradaría?

—¡Hay rusito, nos salvas el día! —Alice salta desde su lugar hacia la espalda de Sasha, agitando los pies como una niña a la que le acaban de comprar su primer poni—. De acuerdo, danos quince minutos y llegamos a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

 _¿Danos?_

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Alice me toma por la muñeca, obligándome a bajar del capó e ir al auto de mi hermana. Sasha frunce el ceño al ver como Alice me arrastra sin piedad, abre la puerta del copiloto y, para no golpearme la cabeza, me siento bajo mi propia voluntad.

—¿Alice? —escucho la gruesa voz de Sasha. Si tan sólo supiera que ocurre podría tranquilizarlo. Pero estoy tan en blanco como él.

—Descuida enamorado, sólo iremos por Brick a su casa y de inmediato a la tuya —¡¿QUÉ?!—. ¡No tardamos nada! —Alice sube por la puerta opuesta a la mía, mete las llaves en la ignición y arranca.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido.

Hace tres segundos estaba recostada en el auto de mi novio, con él a mi lado y ahora, estoy secuestrada en el coche de mi hermana con dirección a casa de la última persona que quiero ver en el día. Mi cerebro reacciona a tiempo para ponerme el cinturón, asegurarse de que mi vida no corra peligro mientras nos adentramos en esta ardua expedición. Veo la maestría con la que se mueve el coche por las calles, metiéndose entre carriles y rebasando, ¡en el límite de velocidad! No vamos a más de cincuenta y siento como si fuéramos a noventa, Alice parece encontrarse en su salsa detrás del volante. Incluso los semáforos parecen haber sido hechos para otras personas, no nos hemos detenido en ninguno desde que inició mi secuestro. Otra persona, en mi lugar, no encontraría motivos para estar aterrada.

Yo lo estoy.

Estoy aterrada por los planes de Alice.

—¿Se puede saber por qué decidiste secuestrarme? —me aferro con las uñas al asiento. Sigo sintiendo que vamos muy rápido.

—No te estoy secuestrando, tenemos que avisarle a Brick, y devolverle su teléfono —gira en la esquina. Cierro los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llega, no hay coches en la calle dónde estamos, así que por muy despacio que vayamos, los giros se sienten horrible—. Hay que ser buenas samaritanas.

—¡Pudimos mandarle un mensaje a sus hermanos! Buttercup debe tener el número de uno de ellos, se lo hubiera pedido y así le avisamos. No era necesario venir —un giro más. El estómago me da tres vueltas y bajo la ventana para respirar, ¿cómo puede sentirse así conducir a cincuenta kilómetros por hora?

—No pensé en eso —suelta una risa infantil, hace un giro más y nos estacionamos en un solo movimiento. Sigo con las uñas clavadas en el asiento, volteo a ver a Alice, pongo mala cara y gruño, deseando golpearla por obligarme a pasar la peor experiencia en coche del mundo—. En fin, aquí te espero, no tardes.

—¿Qué? Ah, no. No vas a hacerlo. Tú idea, tu sube y ve por él. Yo no voy —me cruzo de brazos, dispuesta a obligarla a subir. Abre la puerta y sale del coche, victoria. Pero en lugar de ir hacia la entrada del edificio, cruza la calle. Tropiezo con mis pies al salir apresuradamente—. ¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

—¡Es mi turno de comprar los dulces! —agita una mano en mi dirección, alejándose. Veo la sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, da pequeños saltos buscando una tienda, hasta que se pierde en un mini super.

No lo creo.

 _¡Acaba de abandonarme!_

Miro el imponente edificio a mi espalda, asimilando el hecho de que debo subir treinta y cinco pisos, hasta el pent house, dónde resulta ser que vive Brick con sus hermanos. Debo empezar a plantearme seriamente el golpear a Alice un día de estos, no puede seguir manipulándome como una marioneta siempre que se le antoje.

Una vez frente a la puerta el portero me mira con el ceño fruncido, no es el tipo de personas que permite a cualquiera entrar a su edificio. Carraspeo suavemente, sería incomodo que hablar me salga una voz ronca y molesta, dedico una cortés sonrisa al hombre en cuestión.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe que lo moleste, vengo a ver a un compañero de clase que vive en el pent house, su nombre es Him Brick —el portero, sin dirigirme una sola palabra, mete la cabeza en la casilla dónde se encuentra, hace una llamada rápida y luego un estruendo suena. La puerta se abre ante mí—. Gracias —nuevamente, no obtengo respuesta. Entro al vestíbulo, directamente hacia el elevador.

No hay ni un alma en los alrededores, espero poder hacer esto rápido, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con este sujeto. Presiono el botón para llamar a la cajita de metal, las puertas se abren en cuestión de segundos, entro y recargo la espalda contra el cristal, me preparo mentalmente para lo que puede convertirse en una verdadera discusión y entonces, presiono el pent house, piso treinta y seis. Tal vez debería aprovechar mi tiempo a solar en estas cuatro paredes para preguntarme, ¿qué es lo que haré de ahora en adelante? Lo más lógico es fingir que nada ocurrió, pretender que nunca besé a Brick y seguir mi relación con Alexander, y sí el idiota de Brick decide hacer o decir algo, bueno pues, sencillamente, mandarlo a pasear, como si no lo hubiera muchas veces antes.

Mi ociosidad crece conforme cambian los números en la pantalla. Golpeo el barandal con los dedos, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la cancioncilla que suena, no me dura el entretenimiento, así que empiezo a tararearla. ¿Quién habrá pensado que ese tipo de canciones son agradables en un elevador? Tan simples y sencillas, además, el ritmo es totalmente estresante, la tonada aguda no ayuda a tranquilizarme, y la velocidad hace que recuerde mi pequeño viaje en el coche. Quiero bajar de aquí.

Me detengo en el piso quince, aparentemente, alguien va a subir. Decido no moverme de mi lugar, me gusta mi rincón. Con la vista fija en el suelo, lo único que puedo ver son los pies de mi nuevo compañero, sus viejas zapatillas negras, cubiertas por un pantalón de lana azul, una vestimenta extraña para alguien que viven en un edificio de más de cinco mil dorales mensuales, junto ambas cejas al centro de mi frente, ascendiendo desde sus pies hasta su abdomen y finalmente a su rostro, identificando a la persona que está conmigo en la cajita de metal.

—¿Boomer? —el rubio parece igual de sorprendido que yo. Abre la boca para decir algo y la cierra inmediatamente. Entra antes de que se cierren las puertas sobre sus hombros, tiene una toalla colgada del hombro, posiblemente haya estado ejercitándose, o haya estado haciendo algo más. Empezamos a avanzar una vez más, no es necesario presionar el botón dos veces, vamos al mismo piso—. Hola.

—Hola Bloss, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —saco el móvil de su hermano de mi chaqueta y se lo enseño—. El idiota de tu hermano lo dejó en mi casa ayer, venía a devolverlo y… —suspiro con pesadez. Me paso una mano por el cuello en un gesto cansado—, la reunión de hoy se movió a casa de mi novio, venía también para llevarlo.

—Oh —es lo único que dice—, me ofrecería a darle yo el teléfono para evitarte la molestia, pero supongo que de todas formas tendrás que verlo —asiento con la cabeza. Volviendo a guardar el teléfono. Boomer se recarga en la pared opuesta del ascensor, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Y dime… ¿qué tal la escuela? Buttercup me dijo que asistes a una diferentes.

—Sí, yo, decidí cambiar en el último minuto, ¿sabes? No quería estar con…, bueno, es que en dónde van mis hermanas…, en esos momentos ellas y yo…, —intento dar una respuesta fluida, pero las palabras parecen simplemente atascarse en mi garganta. No me veo en la capacidad de terminar ninguna oración que termino—. ¿Por qué simplemente dejaste de hablar conmigo? —y ahí está. La pregunta que viene rondando mi mente desde un par de años—. Quiero decir… un día simplemente, ¡buf! Desapareciste del mapa, no supe nada más de ti, ¿por qué?

—Bueno eso es porque… creí que habías muerto —deja caer la mirada al suelo. Arrastrando la última palabra. Parpadeo sorprendida de esa confesión, sin apartar los ojos de él, me quedo de pie, a la espera de una explicación que jamás llegará, porqué él no conoce la respuesta a mis preguntas, la tengo yo. Y no son mis preguntas las que quieren ser aclaradas, son las suyas—. No creo que puedas culparme, después de algo así quién intentaría charlar con un muerto.

—Yo… Boom lo… no quería… —nuevamente, palabras aleatorias—. ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que morí? —Boomer parece sorprendido, como si no se esperara esa pregunta. En fin, yo tampoco esperaba que él dijera que dejó de hablarme porque pensó que había muerto.

—Erh… —una gran sacudida me hace perder el equilibrio, me hubiera golpeado en la frente si Boomer amortiguaba mi caída, sujeto sus hombros con fuerza—. Fabuloso, volvió a irse la luz —me alejo de él, volviendo a tomar distancias—, hay que llamar al servicio técnico otra vez, es la sexta vez en el mes —presiona el arco de su nariz, notablemente molesto—. En fin. Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo así qué yo propongo retomar el tiempo perdido, ¿qué dices? —extiende una mano, pretendiendo que así decida perdonarlo por no mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Yo jamás estuve enojada con él, en lugar de tomar su mano, lo abrazo, sin importarme realmente que esté lleno de sudor y apestando—. Aun así quieres que te responda, ¿cierto?

—Definitivamente.

—Mojo Jojo estaba convencido de que todos sus fracasos por derrotarlas a ti, y a tus hermanas radicaba en el hecho de haber vivido en Townsville tanto tiempo, dijo que eso no le permitía ver con totalidad la falla, no encontraba el punto débil de sus planes, fue por eso que decidió que era hora de cambiar de locación. Estuvimos un año viviendo en Italia, antes de mudarnos a Suiza, dónde hemos estado los últimos años. Fue en Suiza dónde Mojo Jojo empezó a trabajar otra vez en sus planes, planos enteros y todo ese tipo de cosas clásicas del simio.

»Un par de meses después, cuando volvía de un paseo, por alguna razón, quería molestar al simio, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo rabiar como antes, era una buena idea al principio pero… cuando bajé a ver si estaba trabajando, lo vi mirando una pantalla fijamente, me acerque un poco más para ver de que se trataba y te vi a ti, caminando tan tranquilamente por la calle como si no hubiera nada que pudiera perturbarte, en ese momento me dije que hablaría contigo de eso, después de arruinar los planes de Mojo, así que observé, tranquilamente, hasta que ocurrió algo que no pude prever. Mojo empezó a reír, esa risa tan característica en él y presionó un botón. Lo que ocurrió a continuación tú debes de saberlo mejor que yo, un enorme monstruo apareció de la nada, su objetivo eras tu obviamente. Te vi luchar contra él, sabía que ganarías y luego Mojo volvería a sus momentos de derrota, pero no fue así. Repentinamente, el monstruo te atravesó con una garra y caíste.

»Lo único que recuerdo después de ver eso, es como perdí el control, mi mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, el sentido volvió a mí más tarde que temprano, cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que ocurrió, sentí verdadera repulsión a mi persona, Brick ya estaba ahí, aparentemente escuchó el ruido y bajó para ver lo que ocurrió. En fin, Butch incluso dijo que no había sido mi culpa, dijo que esas cosas llegaban a ocurrir cuando perdías el control.

Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda. Comprendo a la perfección las palabras que me dice Boomer, aun sin haber pronuncia la palabra "muerte". Una única palabra que enfrasca dos situaciones completamente diferentes y al mismo, iguales. Tal vez esa es la verdadera razón de mi escalofrío, descubrir todo por lo que Boomer ha tenido que pasar desde la última vez que nos vimos. No solamente ser arrastrado junto a sus hermanos a un lugar extraño, tuvo que enfrentarse a una gran soledad, pretendiendo que no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto conmigo.

Recargo la espalda en uno de los muros, deslizándome por él hasta el suelo, recogiendo las piernas frente a mí, volviendo a ocultarme como una niña que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y es así. Cierro los ojos, permitiéndome volver a ese día, mismo que llevo tanto tiempo tratando de olvidar. Y entonces, las imágenes vuelven a mí como si nunca las hubiera borrado.

—No recuerdo mucho de ese día, ni siquiera cual era el destino al que me dirigía. Tan sólo el monstruo, saliendo de la nada y atacando con imponencia a la ciudad, destruyendo cuanto tenía al alcance, sin importarle quien pudiera atravesarse en su camino. Ataqué a la primera oportunidad, no tenía tiempo para esperar a que llegaran mis hermanas… empiezo a preguntarme, si de haberlas esperado las cosas hubieran tenido un resultado diferente. ¿Sabes? Era una niña arrogante, creía tener la situación bajo control sólo por ser una chica super poderosa, la líder de las chicas super poderosas, nada podría tocarme y no había oportunidad para ser derrotada, me di cuenta de mi error cuando era muy tarde. Ahora lo recuerdo y casi puedo sentir la misma sensación que tuve ese día.

»Cuando mis hermanas llegaron para auxiliarme, sentí una gran felicidad, empezaba a sentir que me enfrentaba a una empresa imposible, tal vez mi error fue creer que todo iba a salir bien, me confíe demasiado en algo que llevaba toda la vida haciendo y entonces me atacó. Vagamente recuerdo lo que pasó después, caí pero jamás toqué el suelo, Buttercup me atrapó antes de hacerlo, sí me esfuerzo puedo recordar seguro que puedo volver a sentir como si algo me quemara el cuerpo, porque es así como me sentí después de que el monstruo me atravesara con su garra, sentí como si me estuviera quemando por dentro.

»Según me ha contado Buttercup, el profesor me puso en coma. Dijo que mi sangre estaba expandiendo el veneno del monstruo en todo mi cuerpo, eso es lo que estaba debilitándome e hiriéndome. Por desgracia recuerdo la sensación mientras estaba en coma, tenía frío y podía sentir como si alguien estuviera quemándome desde fuera, al mismo tiempo, no sentía nada. La sensación no era muy diferente a dormir, sólo que no podía despertar.

Boomer se sienta junto a mí, rodeándome por los hombros con un brazo, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y estiro las piernas. La escena me parece tan lejana, de esos días en los que pasábamos tardes completas sentados frente al televisor, justamente así, recargada sobre su hombro, mientras sus hermanos seguían en la escuela, haciendo lo que sea que hicieran en horarios externos a los de clases.

—Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Blossom. Hubiera preferido que nada malo te ocurriera, ni a ti ni a tus hermanas —esbozo una suave sonrisa en respuesta—. De cualquier forma, me alegra ver que estás mejor.

—"Mejor" —marco las comillas con los dedos—, el profesor no pudo limpiar mi sangre del veneno completamente, por mucho que lo intentó, así que hizo estás para mí —saco un frasco de pastillas de mi chaqueta, Boomer lo toma entre sus manos para comenzar a leer—, nunca las he usado desde que me las dio, dijo que yo sabría identificar el momento ideal para usarlas. La sensación es como si se me bajara la presión.

—En ese caso me da gusto que aún no las abras, significa que has estado muy bien —alza el frasco frente a él—. Instrucciones de uso: humedece la pastilla hasta que se vuelva una masa suave, como un chicle. Luego mastica hasta que la masa se convierta en algo similar a la jalea y traga —arquea una ceja, dirigiendo el rostro en mi dirección—. Suena muy sencillo para cometer errores.

—Sí, espero que no llegué el día en que las necesite.

Boomer suelta una carcajada, frotando una mano contra mi cabello. Su risa es contagiosa, trato de zafarme de su agarre. Es imposible negarlo, Boomer es la persona ideal para hacerte olvidar los malos momentos, siempre tan positivo y alegre.

Nos quedamos así varios minutos más, hasta que la luz vuelve a encenderse dentro el ascensor, una voz suena entrecortada por el micrófono, pidiendo disculpas por los inconvenientes, y muchas cosas más a las cuales, en realidad, no presto demasiada atención. Vuelven a cambiar los números digitales de la pantalla, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero no faltaba mucho para llegar al piso de Boomer.

==== • • • ====

Sigue impresionándome el tamaño interior del nuevo lugar de vivienda de los chicos, la increíble cantidad de lujos que hay en cada una de las paredes, pinturas, cuadros, fotografías. Es la segunda vez que vengo y ahora puedo darme cuenta de ciertos detalles que había pasado por alto completamente la vez anterior, comenzando por las escaleras del segundo piso, varias puertas abiertas y unos rayos de luz, es lo único que puedo ver desde mi posición. Pero estoy segura de que hay mucho más detrás de todas esas puertas, incluso me atrevo a decir con total seguridad, que en el segundo piso hay una mesa de billar y por lo mínimo, tres consolar de videojuego en otra de las habitaciones.

Boomer camina frente a mí, llevándome hacia la habitación de Brick. En un principio intentó gritando su nombre, todo fuera para evitar el viaje hasta el otro extremo del piso y tener que entrar a su habitación, evidentemente, algo debe de estar haciendo que es lo _suficientemente_ importante para no atender a los gritos de su hermano. Por alguna razón, me detengo a mitad del pasillo, con la vista fija en el balcón, dónde se llevó a cabo nuestra primera reunión de estudio. Salgo y lo primero en lo que piensa mi cuerpo, es respirar, llenar mis pulmones de aire hasta perder la sensación de asfixia. La altura parece ahogar los sonidos de la calle, veo los coches avanzando con velocidad, corriendo por llegar a su destino, pero no logro escucharlos, ni los motores, ni los gritos, nada.

La brisa pasa por entre mi cabello, sintiéndose muy similar a una caricia, me dejo llevar por la sensación, olvidando completamente dónde me encuentro.

—Debería decir, que me sorprende verte por aquí, pero lo cierto es que no —sin perder la calma, doy media vuelta para encarar a Brick, hay una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro, como si estuviera aquí por la razón que él cree.

—Y no debería, después de todo olvidaste esto en mi casa —lanzo en su dirección su teléfono, sin preocuparme si lo atrapa o no—, además, Jason tuvo problemas y no podemos ir a su casa, así que Alex nos va a prestar la suya. Si no quieres averiguar como llegar sin ninguna dirección, yo te recomiendo cuidar tu lengua, porque yo no pienso quedarme a esperar cuando decidas portarte como alguien de tu edad —paso junto a él, directo hacia la puerta. Si llegase a quedar, sí sea sólo por un par de segundos más, definitivamente no soportaría escucharlo hablar. Camino tan rápido como me es posible para alcanzar la puerta ante que él.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigas huyendo de mí Blossom?

 _Y por supuesto, él me alcanza_.

Giro sobre mis talones, tiene los ojos clavados en los míos, no hay ningún rastro de diversión en ellos, al igual que en sus palabras, me mira con una expresión seria, sus cejas cubren sus ojos formando una tenebrosa sombra sobre ellos. Suspiro, luchando contra los sentimientos contradictorios que se forman en mi interior, lleva colgada del hombro una mochila, seguramente, con los libros. Rompo el contacto visual con él, volviendo a llamar al ascensor.

—No estoy huyendo, se da la situación, de que no deseo intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias contigo —Brick, no convencido con mi respuesta, se recarga en el muro contrario a las puertas, su rostro sigue mostrando la misma expresión, sus ojos, por otro lado, parecen haber cambiado.

—Claro, lo que tú digas.

Las puertas se abren, Brick entra sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero yo lo hago.

Me quedo de pie cuestionándome, si lo correcto es ir en el mismo espacio de dos por dos con él, durante el tiempo que dure el trayecto hasta la planta baja, eso, sí no vuelve a ocurrir un desperfecto y la luz se va, dejándome atrapada con él. No hay forma en que pueda negarlo, no quiero. Mientras más lo veo, sosteniendo la puerta para que no se cierre, con mayor fuerza me cuestiono, sí no sería mejor usar las escaleras, así tenga que bajar tres mil doscientos escalones, la idea es más convincente que soportar a Brick más de lo necesario.

 _Entonces_ sí _estas huyendo_.

Busco el frasco de pastillas en mi chaqueta, por inercia, sentirlo bajo mis dedos me inspira seguridad, de alguna forma, entro al ascensor y presiono el botón de la planta baja. Brick quita el brazo, las puertas se cierras y, por alguna razón, siento como si las cosas no fueran a terminar bien una vez que salga de esta caja de metal. Un presentimiento que me deja un mal sabor de boca, intensificándose a medida que los números decrecen.

 _Veintinueve, veintiocho, veintiséis._

La incesante música comienza a hostigarme, un leve dolor se hace presente en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, recordándome una y otra vez, que hay una conversación pendiente, obligándome a hablar, a cortar con este silencio, cierro los ojos y mando la voz a callar. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, Brick mantiene su mirada clavada en mí, con esa actitud despreocupada tan característica en él, fingiendo que no hay nadie que llegue a su altura, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un hombro, buscando generar una respuesta en mi cuerpo, y la obtiene. Cruzo mi mirada con la suya y me arrepiento casi al instante. No me fije en el momento en que avanzó, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, acorralándome contra el muro en el que voy recargada.

 _Dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis._

El pulso se me acelera, volviendo irregular mi respiración, pero sin generar adrenalina.

Aguanto la respiración casi sin darme cuenta, ante la evidente cercanía de Brick, arrinconándome a la necesidad de alzar la cabeza para seguir enfrentando su mirada, el orgullo es demasiado grande para negarlo, ignorar que está ahí, pinchándome la espalda una y otra vez, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Lo ignoro. Se me corta la respiración inevitablemente cuando Brick sonríe.

 _Nueve, ocho, siete…_

Y el ascensor se detiene.

Mis ojos caen hacia su boca, grabando mentalmente los detalles de su sonrisa, el hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla, el colmillo que sobresale a los demás y sus labios. Resisto la necesidad de humedecerme los labios, recordando con claridad lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, cuando hice exactamente lo mismo. Termino por romper el contacto visual, cuando hago un recorrido desde su boca hasta su brazo, viendo la lentitud con la que aparta su mano del botón que acaba de detener el ascensor. Inhalo profundamente, dispuesta a soportar su mirada una vez más.

 _O eso creía_.

Dejo caer los parpados casi por reacción cuando acerca su rostro al mío, sujetando mi rostro por la barbilla.

—Deberías mantener cerca a tu novio, en lugar de tratar de ignorarme, _frutilla_.

Y ahí está. La única forma posible en el mundo de derribarme.

Ese absurdo y ridículo sobrenombre que usaba conmigo cuando salíamos. Su aliento choca con el mío antes de volver a besarme, aunque a esto, difícilmente podría llamársele beso, no hace otra cosa además de presionar sus labios con los míos. Y, aun así, para mí es eso, desde dónde yo estoy, es un beso. Uno que me veo incapaz de resistir.

Clavo las uñas en la palma de mis manos, como un constante recordatorio de algo que no debería estar haciendo, tratando de mantener fresco en mi mente un detalle importante, tengo novio. Está es, oficialmente, la segunda vez que lo engaño descaradamente con el idiota que me rompió el corazón, y parece no importarme.

Irremediablemente comienzo a desear que nada hubiera ocurrido, sea cual haya sido el motivo por el que Brick decidió destruirme esa noche, empiezo que nada de eso haya ocurrido jamás, él nunca me dejó plantada a mitad de la noche en mi habitación, se quedó a mi lado como muchas otras ocasiones, jugando con mi cabello hasta quedarse dormido, entonces me abrazó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, respirando al mismo compás que yo, consciente de que no estoy dormida, estoy al tanto de todo lo que hace. Escucho las dulces palabras dedicadas a mí, únicamente a mí, y sólo cuando estamos solos. Disfruto de las caricias de sus manos en mi piel, dibujando figuras y letras, cuyo significa era conocido sólo entre los dos, igual a los mensajes que nos enviábamos día con día en la escuela, escritos en un código inventado por ambos. Un momento íntimo, tan privado, que solía atesorarlo hasta que se producía uno nuevo.

 _Era privado_.

Sin fijarme en lo que hago, golpeo los botones del ascensor hasta que empieza a moverse una vez más.

Apartando a Brick y volviendo a la realidad.

Y la realidad es, que él se fue esa noche.

No hay lugar posible al cuál huir, simplemente no lo hay, es imposible ocultar la realidad, no hay forma de que pueda seguir fingiendo, mucho menos frente a él. Pero tampoco puedo seguir luchando contra él. Sigo amándolo tanto como lo odio, sigo deseándolo tanto como lo repudio, no quiero volver a caer en la misma trampa, pero no puedo negar, en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, cuando deseo volver a verme rodeada por sus brazos, protegida bajo su intensa mirada, amada por sus besos.

Termino huyendo, tal como ha dicho.

Llegamos a la planta baja y salgo corriendo del ascensor, hacia el coche de Buttercup, Alice ya está esperándonos, recargada en la puerta del conductor. Nada más vernos aparecer, se mueve para quitar la alarma y abrir los seguros.

 _No, no lo harás_.

Arranco las llaves de sus manos, entrando yo en la puerta del conductor, prendo el motor y piso el acelerador dos veces, última advertencia, para ella y para Brick. Alice da la vuelta rápidamente para meterse por la puerta del copiloto, dos segundos después, Brick sube sentándose atrás de mí. No parpadeo en ningún momento del trayecto, tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar, y si cierro los ojos, así sea una milésima de segundo, colapsaré.

Me tiemblan las manos al arrancar, hay demasiadas emociones encontradas en mi cuerpo ahora mismo, ninguna que pueda aplacar bajo estas circunstancias, Alice habla conmigo, o eso parece intentar, no escucho su voz, veo el movimiento de sus labios y hasta ahí, la voz de Brick también es lejana para mí en el momento, no escucho a ninguno de los dos, en realidad, no escucho nada en general. He cerrado mis sentidos al mundo, al exterior y a mi interior, lo único en lo que puedo pensar, es en Alexander. Cuando lo hago, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

 _¡¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?!_

Sujeto el volante con violencia. Alex no tiene la culpa de ninguna de las mierdas que ocurrieron en mi vida, él no mandó a Brick con Princesa, él no le dijo a Damien que debía coquetear y conquistar a mi hermana cuando estaba en coma, ahora esa parece ser la única verdad en la cual nunca me puse a pensar. Mientras yo estaba como un vegetal, Damien fue por Bubbles, creyendo, igual que todos los demás, que yo jamás volvería a despertar. Alex no es culpable de nada, pero pareciera ser totalmente lo opuesto, sigo comportándome como si fuese así, sigo actuando como si fuera él la única persona que merece ser lastimado por mí.

Ahogo un grito al detenerme frente a la puerta de entrada. Alice sale de un brinco, poco a poco, su voz llega a mí, todavía como un lejano murmuro, ahora más parecido a una voz que a un férreo silencio.

Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, lleno mis pulmones de aire, no lo dejo ir hasta sentir que van a explotar, cuando mi cabeza empieza a dolerme, alertándome de la falta de oxígeno, gritando a todo pulmón, ¡respira! Dejo ir el aire, mis amigos ya están en la puerta de entrada. Alexander aparece por la puerta, sus ojos me buscan primero, le sonrío y siento como un puñal atraviesa mi pecho.

No soporto la idea de verlo lastimado por mi culpa.

—¿Había tráfico? —me abraza antes de besar mi frente. Un nuevo puñal me atraviesa.

—No estaba funcionando la luz en el edificio de Brick y me quedé atrapada en el ascensor —trato de tranquilizarlo a él, y a mí. Pone cara de circunstancias, como si no creyera ni una palabra pronunciada por mí, luego mira a mi espalda, a un lugar que no voltee para buscar la fascinación de su mirada, porque ya sabía dónde estaba—. En fin, ya estoy aquí, en una pieza.

—Es lo único que importa —besa la punta de mi nariz, antes de sonreír—, vengan, Jason y Kyle se instalaron en el jardín trasero —entrelazo mi mano con la suya. El contacto con su piel todavía surte un efecto tranquilizador en mí, una descarga eléctrica que disminuye las anomalías de mi cuerpo. Camino detrás junto a él por la casa, haciendo el recorrido que me salté hace unas noches—. Cocina, sala de estar, baño por allá, allá y otro más ahí —señala cada habitación al presentarlas—, habitaciones, mía, de mi padre y mi hermano —una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios ante la mención de las habitaciones, hay una que conozco mejor que el resto de la casa—. Por ahí están las mascotas de mi padre y el jardín es detrás de esa puerta corrediza —sigo aferrándome a su contacto un poco más, lo suficiente para estar segura de tener mis emociones bajo control.

—¿Mascotas? —atoro un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Sí, mascotas. Mi padre es un alma bondadosa que rescata animales, los cuida durante un tiempo y, los que son animales caseros, los da en adopción, los exóticos los lleva a un santuario dónde los cuidan y luego regresan a su hábitat.

—¿Exóticos? —Alice sale de la cocina, con tres platos llenos de frituras—. Como animales de circo y traficados, ¿ese tipo de exótico? —Alex asiente, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Sí que es un alma bondadosa tu padre.

—Efectivamente lo es —concuerdo con Alice. Intercambio una mirada con Alex, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios e ir a reunirme con mis amigos en el jardín.

==== • • • ====

[…]

 _Corrió detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No iba a permitir que fuera demasiado tarde, no se daría el lujo de perderla una vez más, verla escurrirse entre sus dedos como el agua. Trataría, no, llegaría a ella y evitaría una catástrofe. Unos pasos más, es todo lo que necesitaba, unos pasos más al frente y la tendría entre sus brazos, una vez más, el legítimo lugar del cual nunca debió permitir que escapara._

 _Pero no llegó._

 _No iba a llegar y él lo sabía._

 _El pinchazo en su nuca se lo recordó, ahora más intenso que la vez anterior. Primero le fallaron los pies, tropezó como un venado recién nacido, rodando por el suelo, gracias a la velocidad con la que había comenzado su carrera. Con el rostro lleno de raspones, heridas sangrantes y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, levantó la mirada hacia ella. contempló el terror en sus ojos y se volvió su terror. Extendió un brazo en su dirección antes de que también se volviera inútil._

 _Ella también trató de alcanzarlo._

 _Su cuerpo se debilitó antes de poder tocarlo. Inevitablemente, se quedó tirado en el suelo, viéndola desaparecer en la noche, hacia un lugar al que nunca podría alcanzarla. La rabia se acumuló en su cuerpo, sin importar cuanto se esforzase, no podía generar suficiente adrenalina, estaba atrapado bajo su propio peso, incapaz de moverse._

 _Y gritó su nombre._

 _Deseando que ella pudiera escuchar su promesa, sin importar el tiempo, la encontraría._

— _¡BLOSSOM!_

[…]

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final del capítulo. Sinceramente, estoy satisfecha con el resultado, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, no tanto como el anterior, claramente, pero fue emocionante. Aunque no tanto como ver sus reviews del capítulo anterior, eso de verdad me llenó de alegría el corazón.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Nadie se lo esperaba, por eso creo que en el momento de la verdad, fue tan emocionante descubrirlo. Ten paciencia, pronto llegará el momento para que descubrás el peligro mortal en el que estaba Blossy, es posible que cuando lo sepas Brick quede redimido de todos sus pecados.

Bueno, se da cuenta de los detalles, eso es lo que convierte a Alice en una excelente detective.

 **:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, al fin hay algo más de Brick para saber, y te prometo que es cosa de nada comparado con todo lo que verás a continuación.

 **Domina Mortem:** *suspira* ¿Cuántas veces habré leído tu review desde que lo dejaste? Honestamente, no tengo idea, un ch*ngo y dos montones, es que ¡aahh! Tú reacción fue tan hermosa, tan fangirleo, tan... ¡yo! Esa es la palabra, tu reacción fue tan yo, que me enamoré de tu review (?) Ahora conozco a la perfección tu sentimiento cuando dejo mis testamentos en tus capítulos, es como una declaración de amor (?)

En fin *usa cinta adhesiva para pegarla completa, otra vez*, ahora no es cinta marca patito, lo prometo (?). Te reparo para que volver a romperte, así lo manda la ley de la tortura, así que espero tener que volver a pegarte más tarde, si no habré frasacaso en mi misión en la vida de romperte. Pues sí, fue Brick todo el tiempo, en los recuerdos, en el engaño, en el destrozo, en todo, y sí, fue Brick quién habló al final *se pone sus lentes oscuros* sabía que pensarías en Damien, eso haría mucho mejor efecto cuando descubrieras la verdad.

Ya sabes, que mi facebook está disponible para amenazas y declaraciones de guerra y muerte siempre que quieras x3.

P.D: la batalla sangrienta fue la de Boomer y Mojo *inserte meme aquí* te la creíste.

P.D.2: Alex es perfecto, per-fec-to.

P.D.3: Terminarás amando a mi pequeño Alex, yo lo sé.

 **Lonelysoul777:** Ya sé, Brick es perfecto y nadie se esperaba que fuera él. ¡Por eso la noticio golpeó con mucha mayor intensidad! Obvio Bomboncita aún siente algo por él, no es tan fácil olvidarse de Brick. Y sí, mi pequeño Alex sufrirá al final, pero todo es por el bien la ship, tal como dijiste. Así que es un mal por un bien necesario, Alice será una parte crucial para la historia de ahora en adelante, así que no la pierdas de vista. *pierde de vista a Alice porque es un gnomo*

 **Aaly:** *pone pose pensadora* Es curioso que digas eso, que al ver Blossom a Damien y Burbuja se acordará del video, porque en realidad, yo si lo imaginé a sí, pero obviamente, para mantener el misterio no lo puse directamente, así que me parece muy interesante que hayas llegado a esa conclusión. Definitivamente estás en lo correcto en eso.

*Se hace la loca ante la mención del tatuaje* ¿Qué que te pica la nariz?

xD pues sí, deje las pistas por ahí de su relación pasada, las necesarias para que pusieran a su cabecita a pensar, realmente, no las dejé con la intensión de que descubrieran que era Brick luego luego, si no para hacerlas crear teorías conspiraciones sobre Damien, así, cuando yo dijera que era Brick realmente fuera más emocionante la situación, porque una buena sorpresa se disfruta más cuando la ves venir. Por cierto, debo felicitarte en tus pistas, ¡todas son acertadas! Realmente me alegra que las hayas razonado en su debido momento, porque siempre estuvieron ahí. El cabello largo, las miraditas, el que los juntara Alice cada que podía, y ciertamente, la mayor pista de todas fue la del árbol, esa era como un grito desesperado de sospecha hacia Brick, obviamente, nadie le puso atención. *se deprime*

Brick dejó a Blossy por que sí (?) *no dará spoiler antes de tiempo.

Boomer es el mejor amigo de Blosom, en su debido momento sabrán por qué.

¡Me alegra que te identifiques con el pequeño gnomo! Es uno de los personajes más infantiles que jamás he manipulado, es divertido crear desastres con ella, no te preocupes por el comentario, algo pasó con FF y se tardó en publicarse, pero ahí está el comentario, sano y salvo. Y sí, nuevamente adivinaste, secuestro al chico de la pizza, en su primer día de trabajo, pobre chico de la pizza *finge llorar*.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Atrasado, pero cumpleaños al fin de cuentas x3 ojalá lo hayas pasado genial y comido mucho, mucho pastel. Nos estamos viendo por aquí.

 **Aquí está la tan esperada continuación del capítulo anterior, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su review con sus quejas, gritos, comentarios, o lo que sea que quieran decir sobre el fic en general o el capítulo. Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos. En fin, no los entretengo más, que disfruten su semana y recuerden que los estoy vigilando desde mi trono en el infierno.**

 _*ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO: Para los que son lectores anonimos, puden darse una vuelta por mi twitter o insta aleatoriamente, por ahí también avisaré de las actualizaciones del fic. Ambos están en mi perfil. Y para los demás, si alguien quiere mandar sus acosos (como Domina) las redes estan en mi perfil*  
_

 **LD.**


	11. Pigskin

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCracken. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia así como la trama de la misma son de mi propiedad. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el placer de compartir algo que me apasiona.**

 **La canción de este capítulo se llama "Pigskin" del grupo "Hollywood Undead". El momento para reproducirla es cuando Blossom y sus amigos entran al antro.**

* * *

 **Pigskin.**

—¡Que nervios!

La voz de Buttercup me atraviesa los tímpanos. No por la agudeza con la que eleva la voz, si no por el tono con el que grita. Es la tercera vez que lo hace, y en cada ocasión sube más el tono de voz. La primera vez fue sólo un quejido, en voz baja, hablando entre dientes, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la casa como león enjaulado. La segunda vez, fue durante el desayuno, aunque tal vez, eso no podría considerarse una queja en todo el sentido de la letra, parecía ser solamente una queja ahogada en comida y agua. Lo único que entendí fueron gruñidos.

Su actitud me hace preguntarme seriamente, ¿qué tal mal va en la escuela para que aún siga nerviosa? Cuatro días han pasado desde que llegó a la puerta de mi habitación, implorándome ayuda para pasar sus exámenes. En sus brazos llevaba todos sus libros y cuadernos, mostrando una expresión que nunca había visto en ella, lo primero en lo que pensó mi mente fue: "« _algo malo le pasó_ »" y no estaba en un error. Sí que pasaba algo, no de la magnitud que yo estaba ideando, una en menor grado pero, para mi hermana, equivalía a un gran problema que yo podría resolver. Durante una fracción de segundo estuve tentada a poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar, alegando que su problema no era tan grave como ella quería hacerlo parecer sólo para que yo accediera a ayudarla, en esa misma fracción de segundo me lo pensé dos veces. Como si de alguna manera, todo lo que he estado viviendo hubiera tenido una influencia distinta a la esperada. Mi primer instinto de rechazarla por exagerar las cosas desapareció tan rápido como llegó, dando paso a mi segundo instinto, palmear mi cama e invitarla a sentarse.

Se le iluminó el rostro y llegó a mi lado de un salto. Esparciendo todo lo que llevaba en las manos sobre mis cobijas, hablando a una velocidad impresionante y propia de Bubbles, gesticulando con las manos, a fin de lograr una mejor comunicación de su problema. Y la escuché. Atentamente, sintiendo su desesperación y su estrés, no para terminar las dos en el fondo de un pozo del cuál iba a resultar imposible salir, lo hice con el fin de encontrar la solución más rápida a su problema, descubrir la mejor forma de ayudar a mi hermana a estudiar para sus exámenes, sin que eso pudiera afectar mis dos días faltantes de la sesión de estudio grupal. Mientras Buttercup movía de un lado a otros sus cuadernos y libros, abriéndolos en páginas marcadas por un papelito y con marcador, mi mente seguía trabajando, sin parar.

Finalmente di con la solución ideal.

Mientras yo estaba con mis amigos, luchando con mis propios demonios escolares, ella tenía que leer todos los temas que no habían quedado totalmente claros durante sus clases, al volver a casa, yo tendría preparado un cuestionario que Alice me iba a ayudar a hacer — _ella lo escribió todo_ — en compensación por su travesura del miércoles pasado. De esa forma, Buttercup podría aclarar sus dudas y yo iba a poder estar ahí para ayudarla, dos días lo hicimos así, los dos últimos días del grupo de estudio. El fin de semana, aunque prometimos al profesor ir a visitarlo antes de nuestros exámenes iniciales, para poder tener un poco de calma, Buttercup y yo nos quedamos en casa, clavadas en los libros, apuntes y todo medio de conocimiento posible, capaz de grabar en la cabeza dura de mi hermana los conocimientos necesarios para sus exámenes. Por supuesto, llamamos al profesor por la mañana, le explicamos la situación y nos disculpamos, mínimo cien veces antes de que nos permitiera colgar y volver a hacerlo que estábamos haciendo.

No mentiré, ni sábado ni domingo vimos el exterior.

Alex llamó varias veces, igual que Alice y los demás, queriendo ir a ver una película, o incluso solo a caminar por el parque. Tampoco me enorgullece decir que a los cinco los mande de paseo. Lo que en un inicio me pareció una tarea sencilla de realizar, se convirtió en un reto que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Sí, Buttercup es realmente una cabeza dura, lo que un día logra aprender a la perfección, el día siguiente se mezcla con el conocimiento nuevo, creando un alebrije de saber dentro de ella. Todo se complicó más de lo esperada con ese detalle. Lo que inicialmente debía ser solamente una tranquila sesión de estudio, terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla por conseguir lo imposible, enseñar tres meses de clase en dos días. Tal vez sea, el mayor reto al que jamás me he enfrentado. Por supuesto salí victoriosa, con todo el orgullo para decir, sin lugar a duda, de que mandé a mi hermana a sus exámenes la semana anterior sabiendo que iba a sacar buenas calificaciones.

O, eso es lo que creí, hasta hoy.

Regresamos al mismo movimiento del inicio del día, caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Mordiéndose el dedo índice mientras murmura muchas incoherencias, levanta la vista al cielo para gruñir y volver a gritar, entonces se pasa la mano por el cabello y se gira en mi dirección.

—¡Haz algo! La tensión va a acabar conmigo, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, Blossom. ¡Tengo un partido de futbol mañana! —me toma por los hombros, sacudiéndome con toda la fuerza que tiene con ella, fuerza que, desde que éramos niñas, me supera por mucho—. ¡No puedo suspender las materias! —de alguna forma logro zafarme de su agarre y alejarme. Aceptar que Buttercup se reuniera con nosotros parece no ser ahora tan buena idea como lo era en un principio.

—No puedo hacer nada, Butter, las calificaciones se suben a la página de la escuela pasada la medianoche de hoy. Sé lo importante que es para ti seguir en el equipo, ¿por qué crees que pasé el fin de semana encerrada en la casa contigo estudiando? —pongo ambas manos sobre mi cadera, inclinándome hacia ella—. Definitivamente no fue para verte suspender todas las clases del semestre.

Butter vuelve a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y hace lo que ha querido hacer todo el día. Gritar.

Grita alto y fuerte, sacando toda la frustración acumulada a lo largo de la semana pasada y este fin de semana. Kyle pega un brinco después de que mi hermana gritara, luego decide acercarse sigilosamente.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta señalando a Buttercup con un dedo. Se mantiene refugiado detrás de mí, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar cualquier tipo de ira irracional por parte de mi hermana.

—No le pongas tanta atención, tiene miedo de suspender sus exámenes —la respuesta parece ser lo que Kyle estaba buscando. Asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se atrevería a preguntar una vez más, aprecia demasiado su vida como para tentar al gato más de lo necesario.

Y viendo a mi hermana, yo tampoco querría meterme en su camino si es llega a darse el caso de que se le acabe la mecha, lo cual es posible que ocurra en cualquier momento dentro de las próximas horas. Todavía no hay ningún indicio de que quiera quedarse con nosotros lo que resta del día. Cuando le propuse pasar el fin de semana conmigo y mis amigos, fue principalmente para alejarla de la preocupación de sus calificaciones, además de querer sacarla de la casa un poco, ver que respire aire fresco y deje de estar clavada en sus videojuegos. Su primer interés fue saber nuestro plan para las actividades del día de hoy.

Nada extravagante, en realidad. Dar unas vueltas por las plazas locales, conocer los alrededores y encontrar el lugar ideal para pasar las tardes después de las clases, empezamos a conocernos mutuamente, es obvio que el grupo que me asignaron es el de los cerebritos, después de charlar al acabar nuestro primer examen se volvió algo realmente obvio. Ninguno de nosotros ha sacado nunca una calificación menor a diez, a excepción de Sasha, tal parece que trabajar le ayuda en ciertos detalles de aprendizaje, pero por todo lo demás es un estudiante normal, con calificaciones normales. De alguna forma eso me hace sentir mal. Sé con antelación que obtendré las calificaciones más altas de la escuela, siempre ha sido así y es así como quiero que siga. Pero no sé cómo podría tomar eso Sasha.

Viéndolo por otro lado, obtener el primer lugar en los exámenes puede ser el culminante de mi venganza contra Alice. Después de haberme arrastrado y abandonado en la cacería de Brick, me he puesto una meta personal, la cual es: devolverle con creces todas y cada una de las zancadillas que me ha puesto tratándose de ese cretino. La primera fue ponerla a investigar sobre un tema del cual no sabía nada de nada para crear los cuestionarios con los cuales ayudaría a estudiar a Buttercup, tenía pensado algo más crudo para convertirlo en mi segundo desquite, pero quitarle el primer lugar es más que suficiente para lograrlo. Es igual a una niña pequeña, cuando no consigue lo que quiere indudablemente arma una rabieta sin comparación. Hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos, sentándose en un rincón alejado de nosotros con los brazos cruzados, además, nos ignora durante horas.

Además, todavía se siente muy fresca nuestra primera experiencia con la feria escolar, dónde presentamos nuestra galaxia en el tanque, la cual, si me es permitido presumir, fue la ganadora del segundo lugar, por elección de los jueces y del público. Además de tres listones azules por creatividad y exceder las expectativas del primer año.

No había forma de ganarle al primer lugar, los chicos de último año presentaron una reacción química en todos los elementos de la tabla periódica, eso no fue lo se llevó el primer lugar, si no el hecho de llamar a su proyecto "alquimia". Listo, el nombre fue suficiente para que los jueves y el público se impresionaran más de lo que lo hicieron con nuestra galaxia. Decir que no nos impresionó el trabajo que nos robó la gloria sería una absurda mentira, fue impresionante lo que vimos, una vez tras otra. Y no sólo fue eso. Al iniciar el día de la feria, los profesores, uno a uno, nos dijeron repetidamente, lo importante que era para nuestro futuro escolar sacar una buena referencia en la feria, es ahí donde el rector decide quienes son los estudiantes merecedores de seguir dentro de la escuela. Aprendimos una importante lección, además de descubrir porque no hay una gran población estudiantil.

 _No muchos sobreviven a la feria_.

Fue una gran oportunidad para descubrir más verdades sobre la escuela, iniciando por sus mitos y leyendas acerca de su fundación y los avances que ha tenido. He creído durante toda mi vida, que todas las escuelas tienen en común ciertos detalles " _siniestros_ " sobre su fundación, después de todo, he leído mucho sobre las culturas en otros países y, resulta que hay uno muy interesante, a mí parecer, « _todas las escuelas primarias han sido construidas sobre un cementerio, y cada uno de los cuadros divisorios del concreto, son una tumba_ ». ¿Qué tan extraño puede ser eso? Demasiado, lo cual no hace más que aumentar mi curiosidad sobre mi propia escuela. Por desgracia, no hay nada místico y oscuro detrás de sus cimientos.

Inició como una simple y sencilla escuela para varones, población menor a trescientos, dormitorios privados para los de mejor promedio, compartido para el resto. Grupos de únicamente quince o diez alumnos, los mejores profesores que se pudieran pedir en ese entonces y, mucha presión sobre los estudiantes para sobresalir y ser siempre los mejores. Al menos hasta que un par de "gemelos" ingresó la escuela, siendo el hermano mayor el sobresaliente de los dos y el menos no, por obvias razones los hermanos pidieron compartir habitación sin importar que uno de ellos fuera más inteligente que el otro. Calificaciones estelares, comportamiento impecable, aislamiento propio de un genio, y ¡bum! Lo obvio — _en el siglo XXI, algo nuevo y aterrador en ese entonces_ — llegó, su estudiante estrella era una mujer. La hermana mayor que entró a la escuela para presentar una carta basada en hechos dónde solicitaba el ingreso de mujeres a la institución basándose en su experiencia, su hermano siempre estuvo al tanto de todo y se esforzó más que nadie para evitar que su hermana fuera descubierta.

Fin de la historia.

Muy decepcionante, si alguien pregunta.

Esperaba por lo mínimo, una historia macabra que involucrara a la escuela, aunque sea lo más cruel y absurdo. Algo como: " _después de ganar limpiamente su lucha por permitir a las mujeres incrementar sus estudios en un lugar prestigioso, uno de los alumnos, celoso y furioso por la humillación la atacó por la noche y la asesino. Su espíritu ronda por las habitaciones de las fraternidades desde entonces_ ". Eso me hubiera hecho feliz.

Por el contrario, nadie quiso decir eso.

Lo qué si llegué a escuchar, fue la frecuencia con la que se llegaban a dar "acosos sexuales", en todos lados ocurre, nada nuevo. Y en realidad, quienes dijeron eso eran las alumnas cuyos profesores no cayeron rendidos a sus encantos femeninos, una actitud así fue suficiente para que se sintieran ofendidas y empezaran a divulgar esos comentarios, por fortuna, ninguno llegó a oídos del rector y es ese mismo motivo por el cual los profesores — _algunos de los cuales me dan clase a mí_ — siguen ejerciendo. ¿Por qué será que hay personas que actúan así después de un rechazo amoroso? ¿Inmadurez? Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

De cualquier forma, en el momento en que terminamos nuestra exposición fue como si nos dieran una señal, nos dispersamos, cada quién por su lado para ver lo que nos ofrecía la escuela. Alice decidió ir conmigo, Kyle y Jason fueron por su lado y Brick… sólo él sabe que hizo después de largarse. Realmente, mi única preocupación en ese momento era descubrir lo que Sasha estaría haciendo, de modo que fue mi turno de arrastrar a Alice conmigo, fuera dónde fuera. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo sin oposición.

Aunque recuerdo todo lo que vi en el stand dónde estaba mi novio, no puedo nombrar claramente nada de lo que estaba ahí. Un enorme anaquel lleno de marcos de madera y diversas imágenes grabadas en ellos, en total conté treinta marcos, treinta dibujos diferentes, ¿de dónde sale imaginación para todo eso? Además, en un anaquel igual de amplio que el primero, a rebosar de camisas y playeras, color, estilo, tamaño y forma diferente, en repetición hasta cierto punto. Un gran gasto de dinero, a mi parecer. ¡Ah! No sólo eso, había también muchas tazas, todavía dentro de las cajas y unas en exhibición, máquinas extrañas en las que parecían entrar seis vasos al mismo tiempo, Sasha me lo explicó con tranquilidad, es una rama de su carrera que genera muchos ingresos si se realiza de manera indicada. Así como lo estaba haciendo él con su equipo. Alice y yo nos quedamos ahí, mínimo tres horas más hasta que se terminó la mercancía, solamente podía ver como seguían llenando la caja de billetes, además de realizar transacciones con tarjeta, intercambié miradas con Alice más veces de las necesarias, realmente me impresiona el hombre que es Alex, eficiente y centrado en lo que quiere.

 _Y mi primer regalo de pareja_.

Cuando Sasha estaba terminando de guardar los materiales que llevaron en sus respectivas cajas, una de sus compañeras se acercó y me tendió un paquete, guiño un ojo y se fue.

— _¿Y eso que será?_ —Alice y yo abrimos la caja con impaciencia, igual a un par de niñas. Dentro no había otra cosa más que playeras guardadas dentro de su bolsa. Una de mis cejas se alzó hasta tocar la raíz de mi cabello—. _¡Ábrelas! Te las dieron a ti._

A regañadientes, saqué la primera bolsa, el mensaje impreso era muy claro, tanto que una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

" _Frckng Goddess_ "

Es el mensaje impreso, acompañado de lo que parece ser una mini guerrera. El resto de las playeras igual iban impresas, con un mensaje distinto al mío, claro, pero igual entre ellos. Un cerebro con lentes oscuros, sobre una leyenda " _Nitro is da best_ ". Nitro, mismo nombre que lleva nuestro grupo de _whatsapp_ , nombre autodenominado a nuestro pequeño grupo por Alice.

— _Es el mejor detalle que nadie jamás ha hecho por mí_ —fue todo lo que le dije a Alice antes de ponerme la playera sobre mi camisa. Y desde ese día, la habré usado al menos, tres veces. Siempre recordándole a Buttercup lo mucho que me gusta mi nueva playera.

Al resto de mis compañeros encontraron tan encantador como yo sus respectivos regalos, al final del día de la feria, todos usaban las playeras de _Nitroteam_ , incluso Brick, aunque la aceptó a regañadientes, obligado por Alice, así nos tomamos una foto grupal, conscientes de que el próximo semestre, no será tan tranquilo como el primero. Por eso mismo, acordamos ir a un bar nocturno el fin de semana, este fin de semana. Relajarnos un poco, divertirnos, llenar nuestro cuerpo de alcohol y, festejar porque todos pasamos los exámenes.

—¿Qué seguimos haciendo aquí sentados? —Buttercup se deja caer junto a mí. Recargando la espalda en el tronco, con ambas piernas estiradas. Finalmente, parece haber controlado los nervios que la carcomían.

—Disfrutando el clima, Butter. Apenas es la una, relájate y disfruta —mi hermana me toma la palabra, se arrastra hacia el frente, me dedica una sonrisa, antes de recostar su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Se estira, igual a como haría en su cama. Al mismo tiempo en que Sasha regresa de la tienda, con dos latas de soda, una en cada mano. Arquea una ceja en dirección a mi hermana, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Derecho de antigüedad.

—No por mucho tiempo —me entrega mi soda, reuniéndose con Alice en la banca frente a nosotros. Ella tiene la nariz pegada a su móvil, Jason y Kyle están un poco más lejos, bastante entretenidos en un partido de futbol, tan sólo puedo escuchar sus quejas.

—B, ¿qué se siente que todos quieran estar contigo? —doy un trago a mi soda, pero la bebida se me atora en la garganta por ese comentario. Como si estuviera insinuando algo que no tuviera que hacer—. ¿Es emocionante?

—Mi hermana y mi novio tienen una discusión ilusoria por ver quien se acuesta en mis piernas, ellos no pueden ser _todos_ , ¿verdad? —de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo con Brick cuando salía con él, le lanzó a Alice una mirada molesta, ordenándole guardar silencio de cosas que definitivamente no quiero hablar con Alex presente. Se encoje de hombros, refugiándose en su teléfono, tranquilamente, como si no ocurriera nada.

—Pueden ser todos si son las personas que más te quieren, sólo quería romper el silencio, me molesta un poco qu solo gruñan y griten, me recuerda a mi infancia —desde que la conozco, hoy es la primera vez que la veo fruncir el ceño, y poner una expresión ajena a la felicidad.

—¿Fue una mala infancia, pequeña? —Alex pone una mano sobre su cabeza, tratándola igual que haría un hermano mayor.

—Claro, sí, fabulosa. Pasaba diez horas al día encerrada en mi habitación, estudiando, practicando violín, piano, pintura, tomando clases de francés, alemán, italiano, chino y latín —guarda su teléfono, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Su ceño se frunce un poco más—. Y cuando no estaba mejorando mi educación, tenía que quedarme sentada, en el sillón frente a la ventana, leyendo, mientras menos llamara la atención mejor me iría.

Quiero agregar algo, pero su rostro pide a gritos que no lo haga, claramente no le gusta hablar de ello. No puedo culparla, el día que me dijo quién era y como habían sido todos los años de su infancia, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para tranquilizarla. Recuerdo cuando se sentó junto a mí en la cafetería, confiando en mí lo suficiente para decir lo que jamás le dijo a nadie. Y desde ese día, he hecho lo posible por mantener su confianza.

—¿Sabes? Creo que entre tú y yo, podemos hacer un concurso de infancias que apestan —intercambio una rápida mirada con Alex, responde con un guiño. Queriendo volver a levantarle la moral a Alice, hacerla recuperar su personalidad infantil, esta Alice seria que no sonríe parece ser alguien más.

==== • • • ====

Doy unas vueltas sobre mis talones frente al espejo. Dando una última mirada a mi atuendo. Parece adecuado, me gusta como se ve, me siento cómoda en el. Tal vez lo único que no termina de convencerme es la espalda, el vestido tiene un corte en "v" que llega a media espalda, decidí sujetarme en cabello en un moño alto, no hay secretos que ocultar bajo mi cabello. Cualquiera que tenga dos ojos en la cara será capaz de ver mi tatuaje, acaricio la punta de la de las flechas, recordándome porque esta ahí, porque no quiero que nadie lo vea.

 _Cien por ciento segura de que me arrepentiré de esto._

Suelto mi cabello lo suficiente para cubrirme la espalda, mi peinado sigue viéndose igual, ahora parece como si el vestido fuera de espalda completa, justo lo que necesito. Vuelvo a girar y reviso mi maquillaje, al hacerlo mis ojos se desvían al escritorio. Donde el anillo ha estado desde hace días, sobre el reloj digital. Cierro los ojos, recordándome el acuerdo que hice con Alice hace unas horas, antes de volver a casa para cambiarme. Visualizo las palabras en mi mente, todas y cada una de ellas, sin alterarlas ni modificar ni alterar el significado de ninguna.

— _Por tu propio bien, mantén tus planes malvados lejos de mí está noche._

Inicialmente creí que había sido todo imaginaciones mías, últimamente he tenido los nervios a flor de piel, especialmente por no tener noticias del sujeto aterrador, preocuparme por su ausencia parece ser lo mejor, nunca se sabe si en algún momento podría volver a aparecer, lo que más me preocupa, es no haber vuelto a escuchar de él. Pero, de todas maneras, conseguí que Alice accediera a no atentar en contra mía, he descubierto su plan y toda su conspiración, por fortuna para mí y por desgracia para ella. Si hubiese ocurrido algo diferente en el último minuto de la tarde, es posible que jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero lo hice. De haberme tardado un poco más charlando con Sasha y no alcanzaba a escuchar a Alice charlando con Brick, al menos la última parte. Dónde decía que ella se encargaría de mantener a Sasha ocupado el tiempo suficiente.

Por supuesto, esperé a que Brick decidiera marcharse para encararme a ella. Tal como esperaba, no negó nada, simple y sencillamente se encogió de hombros diciendo que hacía lo que ella consideraba correcto. No le pedí ningún tipo de explicación al respecto, así como ella tenía la tranquilidad de maquinar planes malvados en mi contra, yo podía exigirle mantenerse alejada de mi vida privada y mi relación. Aunque tal vez, fui muy ruda al hacerlo, recuerdo verla bajar los ojos, frotarse las manos con nerviosismo y murmurar algo, ninguna palabra que haya podido identificar. Extiendo un brazo para tomar el anillo, presionándolo contra la palma de mi mano, sentir el frío metal contra mi piel me sirve como un recordatorio, de aquello que decidí esta misma mañana.

Devolverlo y librarme de un peso.

Buttercup toca a la puerta de mi habitación, entra antes de que pueda decir nada y se queda de pie frente a mí. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al verla, en un principio se rehusaba completamente a asistir con mis amigos y conmigo al antro, pero después de poder revisar los resultados de sus exámenes cambió de opinión. Un par de minutos después de haber llegado a casa para cambiarme de ropa, Butter subió corriendo a su habitación, gritando a su computadora para que reaccionara de manera más eficiente, entonces atravesó el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, sin importarle que estuviera con la mitad de la ropa tirada en el piso decidiendo que ponerme. En ese momento me dijo que había aprobado todas las materias, no con la calificación que hubiera esperado inicialmente, pero tampoco habían sido malas notas. No necesitamos decir nada para saber que había cambiado de parecer, iría con nosotros.

Se detiene frente a mí, con las manos recargadas en ambos lados de su cadera, mirándome de arriba abajo. Realmente agradezco haberme tapado la espalda con el cabello, no quiero tener que explicar nada.

—Diría que te vez como una zorra, pero la verdad es que estás usando más ropa que ellas —esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, conteniendo una carcajada.

Me planto frente al espejo, tratando de encontrar algo que encaje con la descripción de Buttercup, y a excepción del escote, mostrando una gran parte de mis pechos, no veo nada más que pueda dar la apariencia incorrecta, ni siquiera por lo corto del vestido, lo primero que hice fue ponerme medias. Mi hermana suelta una sonora carcajada, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que he caído en su juego. Le dirijo una mirada, que lejos de ser molesta, muestra diversión.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. ¿Vas a ir así? —cruzo los brazos bajo mi pecho, sonriendo con ironía. Butter no reacciona como espero, da una vuelta completa sobre su eje, extendiendo ambos brazos para darse equilibrio.

—Dije que lo mío es lo _goth_ , y voy a ser fiel a ello —quiero añadir algo sobre su vestimenta, sin saber muy bien con que iniciar, si por los zapatos de plataforma gigantes, las medias de red o la falda que apenas y puede cubrir su trasero, sin contar, claro, con el top que se supone usa como ropa, muestra incluso más carne que yo. Frunzo los labios, tratando de decidir por dónde iniciar—. Di lo que quieras, Blochy, no iré a cambiarme, tú ya tuviste sexo en los últimos días, ahora me toca a mí.

—Bueno, especialmente agradezco la honestidad, ahora sé que no debo preocuparme si te veo rodeada de hombres esta noche.

Me guiña un ojo con complicidad. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sin poder evitarlo, me acerco a ella para abrazarla, nos reímos a un volumen de voz alto, sabiendo que nadie podrá escucharnos.

El camino de la casa hacia el antro es rápido, las calles están despejadas a esta hora del día, y los que quieren salir para ir a divertirse salieron antes para no encontrarse con tráfico, fue muy inteligente por parte de Jason proponer que cada uno llegara por su cuenta, de esa forma no encontraríamos dificultades para entrar todos en el mismo coche y luego buscar dónde estacionarnos. Si llegamos por nuestro propio medio, sería más fácil encontrar un lugar libre, mientras le indico a Buttercup el mejor camino para llegar, confirmo con mis amigos quienes ya han llegado.

Jason pasó por Alice a su casa, tal parece que Brick fue a recoger a Kyle a la suya y Sasha llegó antes, para confirmar la reservación de la mesa. El antro es recomendado por él, obviamente, de todo nuestro grupo es mi novio quién cuenta con más vida social y, a juzgar por lo que me ha contado, no es la primera vez que va a ese antro, en ocasiones anteriores fue con sus amigos de la facultad. Para ir, antes hay que hacer una reservación, de lo contrario haces fila durante horas, a riesgo de no poder entrar nunca porque el cupo es limitado.

Encontrar estacionamiento es trabajo de Buttercup, siempre parece tener la ubicación exacta para encontrarlos, aun cuando no los busca intencionalmente, es así como llegamos al estacionamiento del local al que vamos, basta con poner una sonrisa inocente y unos cuantos billetes en la mano del encargado para permitirnos entrar y fingir demencia sobre el cupo. No apruebo los medios de Buttercup para hacer ciertas cosas, pero cuando resultan ser más eficientes que los míos, mejor me quedo callada y acepto de buena gana los resultados. Mando un mensaje a mis amigos, notificándoles de mi llegada. Casi al instante responden, diciendo que también acaban de llegar. Sasha me envía un mensaje diciendo que nos espera en la entrada para pasar juntos y que respeten la reserva. Le comunico el mensaje a mi hermana, tenerla informada del lugar dónde nos vamos a reunir todos es una buena idea tratándose de ella, no vaya a ser la de malas que decide avanzar sin mí y termina perdida.

Alza un pulgar para informarme que está al tanto. Lleno mis pulmones de aire, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que sea que pueda ocurrir, tanto como si Alice quiere seguir conspirando en mi contra, como si Brick decide hacer cualquier cosa. Necesito tener la capacidad de enfrentarme a él y mantenerme segura en mis acciones, dejarle totalmente en claro, que no soy la misma niña que era cuando estábamos juntos, no volveré a caer en sus bromas ni mucho menos en sus encantos. Ya he pasado de ellos, ni ahora ni nunca pienso volver a ser esa niña tonta y enamoradiza que se dejaba engañar por el primer idiota que le decía palabras bonitas.

 _Brick fue ese idiota_.

Tomo a Buttercup de la mano, llevándola tras de mí hasta la entrada, por la tarde, mientras me arreglaba, Sasha me mandó un mensaje mostrando la fachada del antro, para que pudiera identificarlo y así saber a dónde tenía que ir, de forma que no terminara perdida en las laberínticas calles de la zona, especialmente porque no es una zona en la que este acostumbrada a caminar y, aunque tenga superpoderes, el sentido de la orientación no es uno de ellos.

No tardamos nada en encontrar a mis amigos y a mi novio frente a la puerta. Sasha alza un brazo para saludarme, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me ha gustado ver últimamente, sincera y mostrando sus dientes brillantes. Alice lo imita, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro, como si fuera imposible reconocerla entre la solitaria calle por la que nos vamos acercando. Buttercup camina a mi altura, acerca su boca a mi oído y susurra algo que no olvidaré jamás:

—Es una excelente oportunidad para redimir tus pecados, ¿no, Blochy?

Tal vez mi sentido de paranoia que traigo desde que dejamos el parque, posiblemente realmente haya algo más oculto en aquella frase, no lo sabré. Mi hermana se suelta de mi agarre y se adelanta, yendo al encuentro de mis amigos mucho antes de que pueda decir o preguntar nada. Dejándome atrás, avanzando con pasos lentos, preguntándome a qué se refiere con ese comentario. Una parte de mí lo deduce rápidamente: habla de Brick. De alguna forma se enteró, sabe que estuve ocultándole mi relación con él durante años y ella, de alguna manera, está trabajando en conjunto con Alice para obligarme a enfrentarme al pasado. Otra parte de mí se va por otro camino, me dice que es imposible, no hay forma de que ella haya podido enterarse, es mi secreto mejor guardado para mi familia, incluso para mi novio, aunque Alice haya logrado descifrarlo.

Inhalo profundamente. Y exhalo.

Me lanzo a los brazos de Alex, dándole un beso largo y disfrutándolo. Sus manos reposan en mi cintura, mantengo los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando dejo de besarlo. Hago un gesto con su mano al resto de mis amigos para que se acerquen, todo juntos avanzamos hasta la puerta, dónde Alex muestra su identificación y da su nombre. Debo decir, que fue algo realmente rápido, el gorila revisa el libro que hay en un atril frente a nosotros, intercambia la mirada repetidamente entre nosotros y lo que sea que tenga anotado, habla por un intercomunicador y luego nos deja pasar. Mis amigos entran primero, mientras lo hacen me doy cuenta de la seguridad que tienen en el antro para mantener el orden, el gorila nos cuenta mientras entramos, comparando con su libro, Alex me dijo que había hecho reservación para siete, y siete entramos.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta del cambio de ambiente, fuera hacía bastante frío y el aire soplaba con fuerza, dentro se siente más cálido, tanto que me pone la piel de gallina la suave brisa del aire acondicionado, la música suena con fuerza en cada rincón, haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, cada paso que doy parece estar en perfecta sincronía con los tambores de la pieza musical. Entrelazo mi mano con la de Sasha de manera instintiva, jamás me ha gusto mucho estar en lugares así de concurridos, prefiero más la soledad y la tranquilidad, estar rodeada de personas, dónde en cualquiera podría aprovechar para ponerle las manos encima a quien quiera, simplemente no me deja totalmente tranquila.

A diferencia de mi hermana, quien parece estar completamente en su salsa, Sasha nos indica cuál es la sección del antro que fue reservada para nosotros, Butter es la primera en llegar, deja su bolso en la mesa y sale pitando a la pista de baile, arrastrando con ella a Jason, que iba pisándole los talones para comenzar a bailar. Lo último que pude ver de mi hermana, fue su cabello, perdiéndose entre una gran masa de cuerpos hacia el bullicio dónde todos están bailando. Me resulta imposible reprimir una risa, una actitud así es algo más propia de Bubbles, es la que más se emociona cuando salimos, o tal vez, sea simplemente que no estoy acostumbrada a ver a Buttercup en un antro, moviéndose y sonriendo de una forma en la que no lo hace día con día, disfrutando realmente.

Llegamos a la zona reservada, hay un perchero dispuesto para nosotros y una chica a la espera de que nos sentemos, la recorro con los ojos de arriba abajo, no termina de parecerme algo normal el "uniforme" que les hacen usar. No solo por su apariencia, su cabello pelirrojo sujeto en un moño alto, dejando sus hombros descubiertos al igual que todos sus tatuajes, la falda que usa es comparable solo con la de Buttercup en largo. Siento respeto por ellas, yo nunca podría andar por ahí usando tan poca ropa. Nos sentamos en el largo sillón, Kyle todavía se muestra ligeramente incómodo, aunque no lo haga notar en voz alta.

—¿Qué les traigo? —directa al grano, como debe esperarse de estos lugares. Saca una libreta de su escote y una pluma de su cabello. Miro a Sasha, realmente no tengo idea de que podría ser una buena idea para iniciar la noche.

—Que sean dos perla negra, para nosotros. También una cerveza y un adonis, por favor —pongo los ojos en blanco, había olvidado a Butter y Jason, el no verlos aquí directamente me afecta de una forma que no creí posible.

—Dos cervezas —por el rabillo del ojo veo a Brick estirarse a sus anchas. Como si estuviese en su habitación y no hubiera nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Kyle y Alice también ordenan, aunque ellos parecen querer irse por lo seguro, Kyle pide una cola y Alice simplemente una limonada, me tranquiliza no ser la única que se siente totalmente fuera de lugar.

Una vez alguien me dijo, que la clave para disfrutar una noche de fiesta es dejar de pensar en lo que podría o no podría ocurrir, si vas con amigos, estas con la seguridad que nadie va a hacerte pasar una mala noche. Si estas con tu pareja, tienes la confianza de que no permitirá que nadie te ponga las manos encima si no quieres, solo es cuestión de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el ambiente se meta en tu cuerpo, entregarte totalmente a la diversión de la noche.

Ahora puedo decir que es cierto.

Tras terminar el primer trago, lo que le siguió fue natural, dejar nuestras cosas en la mesa e ir a reunirnos con mi hermana, seguirle el juego y solo bailar.

 _Y aun no sé cómo ocurrió_.

Inicié bailando junto a mi novio, con él, embriagándome con su aroma y su cuerpo, recordando esa noche en la que estuvimos juntos, sintiéndome una estando junto a él, sin contar el hecho de sentirme en las nubes, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, en completa sintonía, la sensación de tener sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo en un ámbito muy diferente al sexo me llena de cosquilleo el cuerpo, de una forma agradable. Y aunque no esté a favor de este tipo de ambientes, ahora lo encuentro fascinante, tanto que durante el tiempo que estuve bailando junto a Sasha, ni siquiera llegué a preocuparme por lo que ocurría, ni de Alice, ni nadie en absoluto, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en no apartarme de Sasha.

Por lo menos al principio.

Tal vez haya sido la emoción, o el exceso de alcohol. No lo sé.

Lo único que tengo seguro, es que no hay forma de echarse para atrás. Es como si mi cuerpo se resistiera, y mi mente me obligara a hacer la voluntad de quién antes solía ser, porque, de alguna forma, parece ser la opción más lógica. Después de haber ido a la terraza por un poco de aire, fue cuando las cosas parecieron arruinarse sin control, iniciando por el hecho de que Brick apareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En una situación diferente, podría haberle restado importancia, pero no lo era, no lo es, verlo así, tan casual, tan tranquilo, de alguna manera hace que no pueda sentir la poderosa necesidad de pasar de él y volver a entrar, no para buscar a Alexander y refugiarme en él, como he estado haciendo últimamente, solo para no verlo, volver a divertirme y fingir que jamás ha ocurrido nada.

No puedo.

Me flanquean las rodillas siempre que pone esa expresión, mirando al suelo, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, desde la primera vez que lo vi haciendo ese gesto me ha encantado verlo, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Especialmente por todo lo que eso implica, su espalda erguida, los brazos tensos pero relajados, aplicando demasiada presión sobre su ropa, cuando éramos novios, encontraba eso adorable, porque después empezaba a rezongar, incapaz de ver con claridad sus errores. Ahora, después de no haberle visto por tres años, noto las diferencias que hay en el Brick con el que solía salir y él ahora, por mucho que sus gestos corporales sigan siendo los mismos, no se ven iguales, ahora, viéndolo repetir el mismo movimiento, es obvio lo mucho que ha madurado, la cinturilla de sus boxers sobresale de sus pantalones, mostrando su abdomen y los huesos de su cadera. Se me corta la respiración, al caer en cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Cierro los ojos, obligándome a controlar mis emociones.

—Así que… ¿ese era tu plan desde un principio? ¿Venir aquí y embarrarme en la cara que estas perfectamente feliz con… tu _novio_? —escupe la última palabra, plagándola de odio y rencor—. Muy maduro de tu parte, de verdad, no es como si no quisieras follartelo ahí dentro, poco hubiera faltado. A juzgar por tu apariencia, luces como alguien que grita por atención —noto como se frunce su ceño, a medida que habla. Pretende provocarme, igual que la última vez, y lo logra. Me saca de mis casillas.

—Dato curioso: si al terminar la noche voy a casa de Alexander, no sería la primera vez que cruce la puerta de su habitación —me cruzo de brazos, recargándome contra el barandal. El volumen del interior del local es tan fuerte, que casi necesito gritar para hacerme escuchar—. Además, no necesito probar nada ante ti, fuiste tú el que decidió irse, por razonamiento lógico, tengo todo el derecho a hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera con quien yo quiera, sin responder ante nadie, especialmente tu —doy un par de pasos en su dirección, enfrentándolo directamente—. Yo ya pasé de ti, Brick. Deberías hacer lo mismo, porque no hay forma ni una remota posibilidad, de que yo regrese contigo.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, lo empujo con un brazo y vuelvo a entrar.

La música golpea en mis oídos con fuerza, mareándome casi al instante. Dejo que la corriente me lleve hasta la puerta principal, el aire que necesitaba tomar no ha sido suficiente, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente quiero, es un momento a solas, un poco de intimidad en un lugar lleno de gente, y sólo puedo conseguirlo afuera.

Con un simple gesto el gorila entiende que voy a volver a entrar, se hace a un lado para dejarme salir, las personas que hacen fila, inútilmente esperando entrar, me miran con el ceño fruncido. Paso de ellas y rodeo completamente el lugar, hasta llegar a dónde anteriormente estaba, pero en la planta baja. Recargo la espalda en el muro bajo el balcón, lleno mis pulmones de aire y lo dejo salir en forma de hielo. Necesito ser yo, sentirme yo y actuar como yo. Dejar de fingir ser la niña perfecta sin poderes. Por un momento, quiero volver a ser la niña que conocía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, esa pequeña que defendía a quienes no podían sin importar el costo.

 _No puedo volver a ser ella_.

Elevo el cuello al cielo, disfrutando la frescura del clima, el aire jugando con mi cabello, acariciando mi piel hasta erizarme. Recojo el cabello que había dejado suelto para atorarlo con el resto del peinado, no importa si alguien pasa, muero de calor y necesito liberarme lo suficiente para refrescarme.

—Tenía razón, realmente eres una diosa en el cuerpo de una zorra —antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba temblando—. Sigo preguntándome: ¿qué clase de mujer eres para que él siga tan obsesionado contigo? Me repito día con día, que sólo lo descubriré hasta probarlo yo mismo, y ahora, puedo hacerlo, _zorrita_ —levanto la cabeza cuando escucho su voz cerca, encontrándolo frente a mí, con una sonrisa que dista mucho de ser lujuriosa, lo que veo en su rostro, es algo que jamás he visto en nadie, me aterra.

El instinto me grita que corra, el muro a mi espalda me recuerda que estoy acorralada. Contengo la respiración, sin terminar de comprender como es posible que un simple humano pueda aterrorizarme a tal grado, sin poder defenderme con naturalidad, usando mis poderes. Levanta una mano a la altura de mi rostro, acaricia mi mejilla y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Dijo qué si yo llegaba primero, tenía derecho a reclamar tu cuerpo por encima de los _demás_ —dichas esas palabras, algo parece reaccionar en mí. Levanto los brazos, dispuesta a empujarlo y entrar una vez más al antro, dónde se volvería difícil para él encontrarme.

Algo me lo impide.

Una punzada. Un dolor agudo. En la base de mi cuello.

Cierro los ojos cundo la aguja penetra mi piel, incapaz de gritar o hacer algún otro ruido. Trato de apartarlo, alejarme de él y volver a la seguridad de la multitud, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mi espalda, mi trasero, mis piernas. No se olvida de ninguna parte, vuelve a sonreír, se me hiela la sangre en las venas. Quita la aguja y la deja caer. Lentamente pierdo control sobre mi cuerpo.

Es como si repentinamente, todo mi cuerpo se durmiera, no responde. Mis manos caen a los costados de mi cuerpo, como un peso muerto. Si no fuera porque él está frente a mí, dispuesto a sujetarme sin importar lo que ocurra, hubiera caído. Una enorme sensación de nauseas me sube desde la base del estómago hasta la garganta, pero soy incapaz de gritar o emitir algún ruido. Tal pareciera, que lo único que puedo hacer, es dejarme manipular como una muñeca de trapo.

Cuando empieza a arrastrarme, vuelvo a tratar. Me obligo a emitir algún tipo de ruido que pueda alertar a alguien, conseguir ayuda a como dé lugar.

 _Logro conseguirlo_.

Las náuseas incrementan cuando desliza su lengua por mi espalda, hacia mi nuca, muerda la zona dónde está impreso el tatuaje y vuelve a hablar.

—No te haces una idea de cómo disfrutaré esto —durante un par de segundos me siento perdida. No hay forma de que pueda moverme, lo que sea que haya metido a mi cuerpo funciona, adormeció la sustancia X de mi sangre y a mi cuerpo, cualquier intento por despertarlo parece ser contraproducente, me daña más que ayudarme.

Miro al balcón, con una vaga esperanza de ver a Brick ahí todavía, si consigo, aunque sea emitir un gemido, tal vez pueda escucharme. Y ahí está él, de espaldas a mí, dispuesto a entrar una vez más al antro.

 _¡No!_

Abro la boca, usando la poca fuerza que le queda a mi cuerpo, a cada segundo que pasa, mi conciencia flanquea, me cuesta más trabajo mantenerme despierta.

—…ick… —la palabra me sale como un suspiro, pero me escucha. Yergue la espalda y da media vuelta, no me busca en el aire, si no en el suelo. Y me doy cuenta, la rabia invade su cuerpo como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina, baja del balcón de un salto y en su mano se forma una bola de energía, una que no logra disparar.

Igual que ocurrió conmigo, una jeringa se clava en su hombro haciéndolo caer. Quiero gritar su nombre, llamarlo y que se levante para ayudarme, de mi garganta no salen sonidos. Comienza a fallarme la visión, se vuelve borroso todo a mi alrededor, empiezo a perder conciencia de lo que ocurre. Veo a Brick ponerse de pie y volver a emprender la carrera hacia mí, tengo la sensación de extender un brazo hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero se queda ahí, en una sensación. Brick hace lo mismo, hace lo posible por llegar a mí antes de volver a caer.

Y pierdo la conciencia.

Lo único que veo, antes de que se me cierren los ojos, atrapada tras las puertas de lo que parece ser una camioneta, es a Brick, tendido en el suelo, con una mirada que jamás había visto en él, aterrado, sigue esforzándose por alcanzarme mientras grita mi nombre.

—¡BLOSSOM!

Todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor.

Brick es la última persona en la que pienso, antes de caer bajo las garras del hombre que lleva meses acosándome.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, casi puedo decir que es mi parte favorita, porque es quí dónde puedo hacer las aclaraciones o comentarios respecto a lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la historia (?) Justo lo que toca hacer ahora, e iniciaré diciendo... que se viene lo bueno en los próximos capítulos** _-se pone sus lentes oscuros-_ **así que agarrensé a sus sillas o dónde sea que lean, porque no les tendré piedad de ahora en adelante.** **  
**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Sí, Brick tiene su venita romantica, pero sólo deja que Blossom la vea. Es como algo privado entre ellos así como el sobrenombre de Bloss (?). Estuvo en coma inducido, durante todo un año, y por eso el novio bastardo fue por la hermana, tranquila, todo se aclarará en los próximos capítulos, es una promesa.

 **LonelySoul777:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Creeme, en un principio si quería que Brick se desesperara y se la coshara ahí mismo, pero aún no es momento, faltan arreglar unos problemas entre ellos porque, dejáme spolearte, la forma en que terminarón fue una verdadera mierda. Sabrás mucho de Boomer de ahora en adelante, porque con lo que se viene él es una clave para desvelar todos los misterios que oculta Blossom (sí, oculta muchas cosas la niña).

 **Aaly:** _-se pule sus cuernos de la maldad-_ Pongo tantos "[...]" porque son cosas malvadas (o no tan malvadas) que van a ocurrir (u ocurrieron) dentro de la historia, y los pongo para que sufran y se queden pensando que va a pasar (son importantes así que es la mejor forma de ponerlas). El anillo es lo que crees que es, un anillo. No era una plática muy importante (aparecerá en el capítulo 13) así que no le tomes importancia.

Pues no, lo que ocurrió al final del último capítulo es justo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sólo que narrado por Blossom. La situación si es algo así, Bloss sufrió (realmente la destrozó) cuando Brick se largó de su vida, así que ella es quien se ha esforzado mas que nadie por salir adelante, sobre todo para que nadie se de cuenta de que salía con un Rowdy(?), pero también porque el recuerdo la destroza, pero al final, Brick es más fuerte y vuelve para hacerla sufrir (?).

Brick siempre estuvo celoso de la relación cercana entre Boomer y Blossom, no diré más porque eventualmente lo podrás ver en los capítulos, lo dejo así para que cuando llegue el momento, lo disfrutes realmente, tampoco queiro dejarte totalmente en blanco respecto al tema, pero no diré más.

Damien es un verdadero perro. _-se guarda la sorpresa para los otros capítulos-._

Owww me alegro de haber conseguido ese efecto en ti, de verdad me esforcé realmente para poder transmitir el dolor, amor y confusión de Blossom en ese momento, porque, vamos, es imposible negarlo, no ha dejado de quererlo ni un día, y él decide que no va a rendirse, es como lanzarle agua al aceite hirviendo y pretender que no salte, no puedes lograrlo. Tú llamalo como quieras, a él no le importa (?).

¿No has pensado en unirte a Alice para ser detective? Les iría muy bien a las dos, porque realmente algo así pasó, fue todo plan con maña, Alice es una shipper en potencia y no lo voy a negar.

Comenzaron su relación cuando iban en... _-cuenta con los dedos-_ primero de secundaria. Las demás preguntas que hagas serán respondidas en los capítulos, así será más intensa la sorprsa. Pues en realidad... si tengo planeado poner un lemmon de su primera vez, y obviamente habrá varias después de la reconciliación, así que, es un fic de espera y verás (?).

No te preocupes, gracias a ti por dejar comentarios tan lindos dónde me dejas ver tus emociones a flor de piel. Espero no te hayas empachado con el pastel, dicen que eso hace daño (?). ¿Cómo le hago para actualizar tan rápido? No lo sé, honestamente. Un día digo "quiero escribir" y pongo mi playlist de spotify y cuando menos de doy cuenta, ya tengo diez páginas terminadas, además, planeo mis capítulos antes de escribirlos, eso me ayuda a avanzar más rápido.

No, no estoy en el grupo de face de Cono, tal vez le diga a mi complice del mal que me agregue, para que puedas acosarme con tranquilidad (?).

 **Domina Mortem:** Pues mira que si me agarre a la cama mientras leí tu review, curiosamente, siempre leo tus reviews en mi cama (?) Ya te había dicho lo de los Incas por face, así que me saltaré esa parte porque aburre repetir lo mismo.

En realidad, Dexi no quería nada con Blossom, sólo eran alucinaciones de Brick, porque es bien pinche celoso y posesivo, tal como dijiste. Y lo hizo muchas veces, no sólo con Dexi, con cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Blossom, pero buano, Dexi era el mejor para mostrar los celos de Brick en está ocasión, además es su trabajo hacer de mal tercio.

A estas alturas ya leíste mi respuesta al review anterior, Alice es una shipper en potencia, no lo negaré y lo grito para que todos lo sepan, ella shipea Blossick mejor que todas nosotras juntas (?).

¿Sabes? El apodo vino solo, un día estaba en la escuela, fingiendo que prestaba atención a la clase de Merca y me dije "¿de qué forma puede llamarle el rudo de Brick a Blossom cuand estan juntos?" y el profe empezó a hablar de cosas de mercadotecnía y mencionó las fresas, y recordé que en España les llaman de otra forma, y así con los demás países de habla latina, fue como un envió del infierno, me pusieron en Facebook un video muy similar, con nombres de cosas en otros lados y salió "frutilla" que es fresa en no-se-donde. Para el grupo de amigos no me base completamente en ellos, tome pedazitos de cada uno y los mezcle en ellos, quizá un día me anime a explicartelo por face, cuando no me de pereza (?) Pero te diré una cosa, Alice es casi un reflejo mío, en cuando a personalidad claro.

Yo también soñaba con setso en el elevador mucho antes de 50 mierdas 8v, así que no te preocupes, ya te lo dije antes por facebook, tendrán setso en el elevador en algún momento, y será duro e intenso. -1313-

Ahm... digamos que Bellotita... bueno... ya verás como reacciona cuando se enteré 8S

Siempre has tenido mi amor y mi corazón, no necesitas ganartelo _-corazón gay azul porque yolo-_ Dile al novio que no se ponga celoso, no es mi culpa robarme tu corazón -1313-

Pues...

P.D: Valdrás churro en alguno de los capítulos siguientes, ya te advertí y ahora es de adevis, será el de los vergazos XD.

 **Cono.26:** Ya sabo que verás esto cuando leas, así que, bienvenida al fic 8D me alegra que hayas fangirleado tanto con los capítulos al punto de seguirte al siguiente para no perderte nada, espero ver tu review en este capítulo y tu fangirleo intenso.

 **En fin, es mi turno para despedirme, ¡pero! Antes de marcharme les diré que hay una sorpresita para todas, mañana** _-porque hoy ya es bien pinche tarde-_ **publicaré en mi deviant art un dibujini de como luce el tatuaje de Blossom, finalmente podrán verlo, aunque no sabrán que carajos significa, pero podran verlo! Así que yo les recomiendo estarse atentas y revisar mis dibujitos para verlo. El link está en mi perfil, y si tienen algún problema para entrar, busquenme con el nombre que viene, así aparezco. Para las que tengan instagram, también subiré ahí el dibujo.**

 **Ahora sí, me marcho me retiro. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y se diviertan mucho.**

 **LD.**


	12. Armor

**PPG no me pertenece, tomo prestados los personajes de Craig McCracken. Sólo los Oc's que aparecen en la historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **La canción de hoy se llama "Armor" de Landon Austin. Reproducir cuando empiecen los recuerdos de Brick.**

* * *

 **Armor.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **==== • • • ====**

 **.**

 _No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente._

.

 **==== • • • ====**

* * *

.

Después de haber sido encontrado por sus hermanos, pasada la media noche, cuando ya era más que tarde para ponerse en pie e ir tras ella. Ni siquiera podía moverse, todavía, y aun así lo podía escuchar todo, los gritos fuera de su habitación, los pasos que iban de un lado a otro como una manada en estampida, los improperios y las quejas, cada cual más fuerte que la anterior. Todos los sonidos empezaban a mezclarse en su cabeza, las voces parecían todas pertenecer a una sola persona. Internamente, podía sentirlo todo a su alrededor, aparentemente, el coctel que inyectaron en su cuerpo no era suficiente para adormecerlo del todo, tan sólo ejercía el poder suficiente para sacarlo de combate. Sin embargo, externamente parecía estar simplemente, _muerto_. Desde que sus hermanos lo habían encontrado en la calle, tirado de una forma en la que jamás lo habían visto, el primero en alarmarse había sido Boomer, llegó antes que Butch, Alice fue la primera en alarmarse, cuando Blossom no había regresado a la mesa. Y si no hubiera sido porque la pelirroja no acostumbraba poner contraseña a su teléfono, Alice jamás hubiera logrado contactar con los hermanos de Brick.

No había nadie mejor que ellos para ayudarla, y lo sabía, aunque no fuera lo que acostumbraban hacer, Alice sabía perfectamente la estima que le tenían a Blossom. Fue ese motivo, y no otro, el que la había impulsado a hacer lo que hizo.

 _¿Qué otra opción tenía?_

Se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar que era culpa suya. Fue ella quien convenció a Brick de ir al antro, aun cuando él había dejado en claro que no quería ir, ella le dijo dónde se encontraba Blossom cuando Brick se mostró preocupado de no verla con Alexander. Tal vez haya sido esa su principal motivación para estar ahí, aguardando pacientemente a que despertara, asegurándose cada dos por tres de que siguiera respirando.

Ya había llorado más de lo que podía.

Pero no por eso había terminado. Minutos antes, vio a Brick moverse en su cama, su brazo cayó a un costado suyo, ocasionando el movimiento que por un momento le había dado tanta esperanza. Inmediatamente después de confirmar que seguía plenamente inconsciente, se dejó caer a su lado, con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando. Sollozaba, tan silenciosamente como podía, sacudiendo los hombros sin dejar de reprimirse una y otra vez, que era su culpa. Alexander había intentado tranquilizarla, ella simplemente no lo permitió, lo apartó golpeando su brazo y volvió a sumirse en la silla.

Ahí había estado desde que lo encontraron. Desde que lograron convencer, de alguna manera, a Jason y Kyle de que todo estaba bien. ¿Qué sentido habría en preocuparlos a ellos también? Suficientes eran los que ya estaban histéricos, ¡hasta sobraban! Alice despedía mucha más histeria que los otros cuatro juntos, tener a los últimos dos ahí metidos, aumentando la violencia de los gritos no iba a mejorar nada. No les diría dónde estaba Blossom. Ni si Brick iba a despertar pronto. De nada servía.

.

* * *

 **==== • • • ====**

 **.**

 _Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Todo el cuerpo le ardía, recordaba esa sensación, el dolor, sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser usada contra su voluntad. Siguió gritando, deseando poder hacer algo más útil._

 _Finalmente podía moverse, después de pasar la noche inconsciente, y sólo eso. Intentó usar sus rayos láser para liberarse, salir de ahí y mostrarles que ella no era alguien que pudiera manipularse, entonces se dio cuenta._

 _._

 **==== • • • ====**

* * *

.

Pasó la mano por su cabello y volvió a mojar la toalla que tenía en la frente.

En momentos como esos lo comprendía, entendía los motivos de Blossom para haber querido salir con él en algún momento, mejor dicho, comprendía mejor de lo que jamás lo había hecho, porque era tan importante que ella no se metiera en su vida, tratando de salvar su relación. Por desgracia, a estas alturas no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar y reparar su error.

Nada, salvo rogar porque Brick despertara pronto.

Clavó los codos en la cama junto a él, observándolo. Boomer había entrado hacía tanto solo un par de minutos, para confirmar la salud de su hermano, Alice jamás iba a olvidar la expresión en su rostro, el cansancio y el miedo a perder a dos de las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo, en el mismo día, fue por eso por lo que ahí, en la habitación de Brick, dónde sólo estaba Alice, se permitió liberar la frustración que sentía. Boomer desearía un par de horas después no haberlo hecho. Viendo como Alice soportaba estoicamente todas y cada una de las palabras que escupía, siempre imprimiendo más odio y veneno a las siguientes.

Justo es lo que merezco por jugar a la doctora corazón, se repetía mentalmente, aguantando las lágrimas.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Boomer salió de la habitación, bajó la mirada y aguantó la respiración, Brick le estaba devolviendo la mirada, y lo que vio en sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, era una segunda imagen que permanecería grabada con fuego en su mente. Trató de ponerse de pie, avisar a sus hermanos y tranquilizarlos, pero Brick fue más rápido, la sujetó por la muñeca, usando la fuerza que poco a poco iba despertando en él. Alice tragó seco, temiendo por lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¡Alice! ¿Dónde coño está Blossom?

—No sabemos, Brick. Te encontramos tirado en la parte trasera del bar… —su voz se volvió un susurro en las últimas palabras—, con una jeringa clavada en el cuello, durante unos minutos creí que podrías estar muerto e intenté tranquilizarme mientras llegaban tus hermanos por qué; bueno, no había porque preocuparme _contigo_ , entonces dejaste de respirar y me di cuenta de que tenía motivos para asustarme y…

La mano de Brick cayó pesada como el plomo sobre su hombro, Alice se sobresaltó y calló al instante.

—¿A qué te refieres con " _no había porque preocuparme contigo_ "? —frunció el ceño, cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre el hombro de Alice, a medida que se apoyaba en ella para conseguir sentarse. Las voces empezaban a suavizarse dentro de su mente, todavía se sentía sumamente mareado, como si fuera a caer ante la menor provocación, siguió luchando contra la neblina en su mente, opacando sus pensamientos y tentándolo a volver a dormir.

—Porque eres un Rowdy, así como B es una Powerpuff —levantó la vista del suelo, volviendo a clavar sus ojos claros como el agua, en los de Brick—, soy un genio, ¿recuerdas? Además, siempre he admirado a Blossom, desde que era una niña. En Inglaterra no había muchas imágenes de ella y sus hermanas, pero lo supe nada más verla, tal vez pienses que soy una tonta, tratando de amistar con ella sólo por ser mi heroína de la infancia… pero no es así —Brick la vio entrelazar sus manos y empezar a jugar con ellas, como el tic de cualquier niño que ha sido reprendido por sus padres demasiadas veces—. Siempre la he respetado y admirado, ¿sabes? No dudo que después de esto decidiera no volver a hablar conmigo, es mi culpa. Yo me metí dónde no me llamaban y…

—No es tu culpa —Alice se encogió en la silla dónde estaba por puro reflejo. Brick lo entendió de alguna forma, se dio cuenta en ese simple gesto lo mucho que había sufrido Alice al haber sido criada en casa—, no te culpo de nada de lo que ocurrió, y aunque el marica de mi hermano lo diga, él tampoco lo hace.

.

* * *

 **==== • • • ====**

 **.**

 _De alguna forma se detuvo._

 _Su cuerpo cayó con violencia sobre la cama dónde la tenían sujeta, cerró los ojos y respiró, no duraría esa calma, empezaba a darse cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, quería aprovecharlo tanto como pudiera, antes de que volviera, volvió a tensar las cuerdas de sus muñecas, buscando aflojarlas lo suficiente para poder salir, mientras más jalaba las cuerdas, también lo hacía con la intravenosa en su brazo, su sangre manchaba las sábanas._

 _Terminó rindiéndose, no podría salir de ahí sin antes desangrarse. Gruñó, presa de la frustración. La puerta volvió a abrirse en ese momento, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo la imperativa necesidad de cubrirse el cuerpo._

 _._

 **==== • • • ====**

* * *

.

Brick salió primero de la habitación, apoyándose en los muros que tenía alrededor, toda su fuerza iba volviendo poco a poco, intentó con lo básico, el oído, ya podía escuchar los murmullos de Buttercup, discutiendo con Butch en alguna parte del piso, también a Boomer, discutiendo con las ollas que era lo que preferirían preparar para comer. Fue avanzando hasta llegar a la sala, Alexander estaba ahí, en una posición muy similar a la de Alice hace tan sólo unos minutos, con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando fijamente el teléfono que tenía frente a él en la mesa de centro. Irguió la espalda cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, bajó las manos y su ceño se frunció casi al instante, igual que hizo Brick.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, retándose a dar el primer paso, vaya que Brick quería golpearlo hasta sentir por lo menos, que le rompía algunos huesos. Sabía que él también se sentiría muy satisfecho de golpearlo, los dos lo necesitaban, y Brick estaba más que dispuesto a iniciar en ese momento, mientras siguiera débil sería una lucha justa para Alexander. Un paso más lo puso en el rango de cercanía ideal, Alex se puso de pie de un salto, adivinando sus intenciones.

—¿Podemos dejar esto para después? —Alice se puso en medio de ambos, extiendo los brazos, en un vago intento por evitar una lucha de testosterona en un momento de crisis—. Por favor, yo propongo sentarnos con una distancia de metro y medio entra cada uno y luego hacer algo útil.

Fue como si alguien los hubiera llamado, Buttercup y Butch salieron de la habitación dónde habían llevado su discusión, la pelinegra, por mucho que se esforzara por ocultarlo a simple vista, era obvio lo mucho que había estado llorando, sus ojos se mostraban hinchados y con ojeras. Al ver a Brick, relativamente bien, sintió como una enorme opresión se liberaba de su pecho. Sí él estaba bien, significaba que su hermana también, lo que sea con lo que los hayan inyectado, no tenía un efecto tan poderoso para hacerles daño suficiente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, no podía predecirlo nadie.

Buttercup, con toda la tensión que llevaba cargando con ella desde la noche anterior se lanzó contra Brick, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que siguiera débil, descargó contra él su puño y su furia. El impacto fue directo y certero, Brick giró el cuello por inercia y el resto de su cuerpo cayó a falta de resistencia, Boomer se quedó de pie dónde estaba, sin saber a dónde mirar, si a su hermano moribundo en el suelo, o a la salvaje mujer que lo había golpeado.

—¡Veo que sirves para pura mierda, culo! —Brick se volteó en su dirección, sosteniendo la zona golpeada—. ¿Cuál es el puto sentido de haber estado ahí si no vas a hacer ni mierda! Todos estos años alardeando de ser el mejor villano de Townsville, alegando que no había quién te llegara a los putos talones, ¿y qué resulta de todo eso? Haber sido pura mierda todo. ¿De qué jodidas te sirve meterte y querer arruinar la relación de mi hermana si cuando es necesario que muestres cuantas bolas tienes, resulta que no tienes nada? —Buttercup lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a levantarse. Brick seguía aturdido por el golpe y la droga—. ¡Mas te vale poner a trabajar ese culo gordo que tienes y traer de vuelta a mi hermana! —y antes de que pudiera descargar un golpe más sobre él, Butch la sujetó por el brazo, protegiendo a su hermano de volver a caer en la inconciencia.

—No arregla nada que sigas golpeándolo, tal vez lo termines de arruinar y no vuelve a despertar —lo dijo con intención de broma, aminorar la tensión del ambiente y relajarlos a todos. Pero causo el efecto contrario.

—Bien, tal vez así aprenda a… —calló sus últimas palabras, cuando Butch pasó un brazo por su cintura, alejándola lentamente de Brick. Buttercup se volvió para verlo, sus ojos volvían a mostrarse cristalinos, su barbilla temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

Tanto poder, tanta fuerza y resistencia, ¿de qué le sirvió a Blossom cuando la drogaron? ¿De qué le servía a ella en esos momentos? De nada. Sabía que no le iba a servir si quería usarla para recuperar a su hermana, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni por dónde se habían ido. Sea quien fuere el que se la llevó, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, e iba preparado para noquear a un segundo, Brick era la prueba de ello. Con las lágrimas a punto de volver a resbalar por sus mejillas, se dejó hacer. Butch bajó su brazo con delicadeza y, sin soltarla ni un momento, se la llevó al otro extremo de la sala, muy cerca de dónde se encontraba Alexander.

—Llamamos a Sedusa, dijo que no tardaría en venir —al escuchar su nombre, Buttercup frunció el ceño y se volvió en dirección de Butch. Aun cuando él no la había mencionado—. Al parecer sabe algo que podría ayudarnos —Boomer se volvió en dirección a Brick, quien apenas lograba sentarse en un sillón, acompañado de Alice. Al verla, con los ojos igual de hinchados, sintió una opresión en el pecho, no había sido justo para ella escucharlo quejarse de esa forma.

—Entonces, ¿debo asumir que él único que no sabe nada soy yo? —Alice y Buttercup alzaron la mirada en dirección de Alexander. Desde la noche anterior, cuando les ayudó a cargar a Brick hasta el auto de Buttercup, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, seguía mirando el teléfono de Blossom obsesivamente, como si eso pudiera devolvérsela de alguna forma—. Sienta de maravilla, ¿sabían? Verlos a todos discutir como si yo no tuviese nada que ver aquí, se conocen de toda la vida de todas formas, ¿qué importa el foráneo? —Buttercup fue la que se decidió a hablar.

.

* * *

==== **• • •** ====

.

 _Apretó los puños y desvió el rostro. No necesitaba ver para saber lo que ocurriría, lo intuía en su sonrisa, en la macabra curva en sus labios, la forma con la que se frotaba el miembro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, jadeando como perro._

 _._

==== **• • •** ====

* * *

.

Alexander de alguna forma lo entendía, empezaba a hacerlo. Una parte de él quería esforzarse por realmente comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, desde el secuestro de Blossom hasta las reacciones de los hermanos de Brick y Buttercup. Especialmente, entendía mejor que nunca el papel que jugaba Brick en esa situación, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué Buttercup no había mencionado la relación de Brick y Blossom? Alice lo había hecho… tal vez, porque ella tampoco estaba al tanto. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa, observándolo fijamente. Cuando Alice dijo que había sido culpa suya el que Blossom estuviera sola, todos quisieron saber la razón de sus palabras, y ella, simplemente dijo « _fui yo quién intento acelerar su reconciliación con Brick_ », escuchar esas palabras fue como un balde agua helada, se quedó congelado en su lugar, fingiendo que no le parecía algo predecible, cuando lo cierto es, que había calado profundo en su ser. Seguía reprimiéndose por sentirse así, una y otra vez.

No tendrías porque actuar así, no deberías de sentirse tan traicionado, se decía a sí mismo, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo negaba en voz alta y ante su hermano, a quién jamás había guardado un secreto antes, en menos de seis meses, había llegado a encariñarse con Blossom a un punto que no soportaba ignorar, sabía muy bien que podía no ser correspondido en el mismo sentido, no le importaba. A él le bastaba con saber que, al final del día, a quien Blossom mandaría un mensaje o una nota de voz, deseándole una buena noche, era a él. A nadie más. Le restaba importancia porque a la mañana siguiente que se volvieran a encontrar, Blossom le rodearía el cuello y saltaría a besarlo. Para él no tenía mayor relevancia preguntarse que era lo que su novia sentía por él porque, a fin de cuentas, estaba con él por una razón… ¿no? Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Blossom hacia él, era un tema del cual no había tenido motivo para preocuparse, hasta ahora. Cuando empezaba a entender quién quería olvidar, es cuando la más aterradora de las preguntas apareció en su mente. ¿Habrá sido una mentira y ya? El simple hecho de considerarlo le revolvía el estómago.

De alguna forma se sentía usado. Sabiendo que no era el caso. No era algo que podía evitar, durante todo ese tiempo había creído, ciegamente, que Damien había sido el sujeto que Blossom quería superar, por todo lo que le había hecho, no le molestaba si se trataba de él, porque simplemente era un idiota y no quería hacer otra cosa que ponerlo en su lugar. Sin embargo, tratándose de Brick, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el odio. Y celos.

.

* * *

==== **• • •** ====

.

 _Inhaló. Arqueando la espalda tanto como las cuerdas en su cuerpo se lo permitían, sus piernas tensas, presionándose cada vez contra el hombre que tenía entre ellas, y sin poder luchar contra ellos, gritó. Disfrutando más que la vez el anterior._

 _._

==== **• • •** ====

* * *

 _._

 _Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad_.

Las últimas tres horas han sido, por poco, las más pesadas de mi vida. Todavía me duele la cabeza, sigo tratando de usar mis superpoderes como si nada hubiese ocurrido, en cada ocasión me duele más. He intentado formar bolas de energía en mis manos, y la sensación de tener un yunque sobre mí, partiéndome el cuello tan sólo empeora la situación. Quiero salir de aquí. Lanzarme a las nubes y gritar para liberar toda mi frustración. Volver atrás el tiempo, evitar que Blossom dejara el balcón y desapareciera de mi vista, haberme dado cuenta a tiempo cuando estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué no habré hecho algo antes? Escuché cuando el sujeto se acercó, lo escuché hablar y simplemente creí… que era alguien más, me di el lujo de ignorar la situación porque sabía — _erróneamente_ — que Blossom había entrado para ir a reunirse con su novio. Me deje engañar por una vaga idea de mi mente, fue esa equivocación la que ocasionó que ahora no esté aquí.

¿Alice se culpa? ¿Cree que es culpa suya? Eso es porque ella no la vio desaparecer en una camioneta negra sin placas, mientras una maldita droga adormecía sus superpoderes, obligándola a ver como desaparecía la mujer que ama ante sus ojos.

Y tal pareciera que las cosas solo prometen _mejorar_. Buttercup sigue esperando a que recupere mi energía y fuerza normal para golpearme, darme la paliza que no me dio nunca en tres años mientras salía con su hermana por no saber que estábamos juntos. Y no es sólo por ocultarle nuestra relación, el principal motivo por el cual quiere golpearme es haber sido el último en ver a Blossom. De alguna forma, refleja en mí el odio que le tiene al culpable y al responsable de haberle arrebatado a su hermana.

Realmente, ¿lo correcto es echarle culpa a una sola persona? Es posible. Sí, tengo gran parte de la culpa yo por no haber evitado que se la llevaran.

Hago memoria del suceso desde el momento en que desperté, desde que vi en los ojos de Alice una sombra de culpa tan grande, que opacaba totalmente a la niña que es día con día. Mientras más lo repaso, más seguro estoy de algo, sea quien sea el bastardo que se llevó a Blossom, no pudo haber estado solo, mi mente, de alguna forma bloqueó el intercambió de oraciones que se realizó, recuerdo escuchar su voz, hablando él y sólo él, la ronca risa con la que terminó antes de que Blossom me llamara, me esfuerzo en encontrarle significado a los ruidos del hombre, sin embargo, al evocarlos una vez más, un escalofrío me sube por la espalda, sé que no era una persona normal, lo presentí en el momento. Tampoco era alguien como yo o como lo es Alice. Despedía un aura aterradora e imponente.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a verla. Lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, ese magnífico par de ojos rosas, al que tanto me acostumbré a ver todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, ver como intentaba alcanzarme, aun cuando ella ya estaba al colapso de conciencia, y yo, simplemente no pude hacer nada. Al cerrar los ojos me pregunto, ¿sí acaso esa tendrá que ser la última imagen que tenga de ella? Algo me dice que sí, cuando logremos dar con ella, porque no pienso descansar hasta verla a salvo una vez más, sé que no querrá volver conmigo, es esa parte lógica de mi cerebro la que me lo dice. No es a mis brazos a los que correrá, no hace falta ser un genio para eso.

Inevitablemente, dejo caer mi cuerpo en el sillón, han sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, más aparte tener que sobrellevar la sensación de debilidad que aún sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo, disminuyendo con mayor velocidad ahora, si lo comparo con el momento en que desperté podría decirse que vuelvo a ser el mismo Brick de siempre. Trato de despejar mi mente lo suficiente para aguardar tranquilamente la llegada de Sedusa, según Boomer, no iba a tardar mucho. No quiero ni imaginar en lo que dijo para convencerla de llegar tan rápido, conociéndola, al darse cuenta de que, posiblemente no sea tan urgente como ella considere de media vuelta y se marche.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, creí que no volvería a escuchar de ti jamás —me siento en el sillón, fijando la vista en la escultural mujer de cabello negro, parada frente a mí, con los puños sobre la cadera. Sin necesidad de pronunciar una palabra más, comprendo perfectamente la inmensurable cantidad de problemas en los que me encuentro. Su ceño se frunce con violencia, su inicial gesto alegre desaparece, dejando paso a uno más aterrador. Debe de ser esa la expresión _de miedo_ de la que Blossom hablaba tanto—. Espero que tus argumentos sean suficientes para salvar tu trasero, Brick.

—No tengo permitido hablar en la ausencia de mi abogado —esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente. Sedusa arquea una ceja, sin cambiar su pose. En ese momento sé, que mejor me quedo callado, de lo contrario ella podría romper su voto de paz y usar su cabello para unirse a Buttercup y darme la paliza de mi vida.

Carraspeo, retomando la seriedad del asunto. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, adoptando una actitud resignada. Sedusa cambia su posición ligeramente, señalando el sillón frente a ella, para mi mala suerte, el lugar que está señalando con sus largas uñas rojas, es a un lado de Alexander. Arrugo el entrecejo, reprimiendo la necesidad de quejarme y hacerle saber a esa bruja de ojos negros, lo mucho que estoy en contra de su "idea". Al mismo, sólo necesito fijar la mirada en la suya para entender, sin necesidad que diga nada, que sí se me ocurre llevarle la contra, ella misma se encargara de devolverme mi energía para ser ella quien vuelva a dejarme en estado de coma casi letal.

Obedezco sin oponer resistencia.

—Ahora, más les vale a los dos comportarse como adultos, mientras yo analizo el coctel que sigue corriendo por tus venas, Brick —Sedusa lanza una mirada furiosa en mi dirección y en la de Alexander. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que crece la tensión entre ambos.

Intercambiamos miradas durante un par de segundos, antes de desviar el rostro hacia lados contrarios, cruzo los brazos bajo mi pecho, un extraño escalofrío me sube por la espalda hasta la nuca. Por alguna extraña razón, busco a Buttercup con la mirada, con la esperanza de que, de alguna forma, ella también haya tenido la misma sensación.

[…] _Ese día en especial, había tenido la sensación… no, la necesidad de atravesar la escuela para llegar al campo trasero. No había palabras que pudieran explicar o darle un sentido a esa necesidad, simplemente ocurrió y lo dejé ser. Tal vez no debí haberlo hecho, debí haber hecho el mismo recorrido de siempre, por el exterior de la escuela, rodeando el edificio principal hasta el estacionamiento y luego hacia las canchas, dónde iba a llevarse a cabo el entrenamiento del equipo de americano. Y, aun así, de alguna manera, no llego a arrepentirme de mi elección._

 _Ni siquiera cuando me detuve más tiempo del necesario frente al laboratorio de física._

 _En una situación normal jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo. Los laboratorios normalmente son territorio de Blossom, y el acuerdo era no meternos en dónde el otro solía frecuentar para evitar, de alguna forma, que la gente empezara a hablar. Pero lo hice, me quedé ahí, de pie, sintiendo como la bilis se formaba y mi pulso se aceleraba._

 _La razón me gritaba que debía marcharme antes de que alguien pudiera verme. El instinto me decía que lo correcto era entrar en el laboratorio, y romper los lentes del listillo en su cara, sin importarme las consecuencias._

Durante un minuto, estuve a punto de hacerlo.

 _Blossom se percató de mi presencia en ese instante, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y retrocedió de un salto. Las manos que antes tenía encima dejaron de estarlo y quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Me retiré de ahí con rapidez, hacia el tejado de la escuela, sabía que Blossom iría detrás de mí, no me dejaría marcharme sin antes querer "_ aclarar _" las cosas entre los dos. Yo no quería, no ese preciso momento, pero fui. Y esperé a que subiera._

 _Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó en mi dirección. Podía saber, por la intensidad con la que sonaban sus zapatos en el concreto, que tan insegura estaba de la situación, incluso me atrevía a decir, que tenía más ganas de volver con su_ amiguito _._

— _¿Brick? —giré en su dirección, resistiendo la tentación de avanzar directamente hacia ella y besarla, simplemente para recordarle que su novio soy yo—. ¿Está todo bien, Brick? —avanzó un paso hacia mí, extendiendo un brazo al frente, tratando de alcanzar mi brazo, pero el reflejo y el coraje me hizo retroceder. Vi a Blossom dar un brinco, sorprendida por mi reacción—. ¿Eso es un no? —permanecí en silencio, el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera entender la situación contraria—. Yo… erhm… tengo que volver a clase._

— _Claro, no vaya a ser que tu_ amiguitoDexi _se preocupe por ti —desvió el rostro una vez más. No sin antes sentir lentamente la bilis desapareciendo de mi cuerpo. Acabo de cagarla, lo intuyo por el gesto en su rostro, no es el mismo que tenía hace un par de segundos, pero ni así soy capaz de reprimir las palabras que salen de mi boca—. ¿Qué, aún no te vas? Creí que tenías prisa —me di no una, ni dos, diez bofetadas mentalmente por haber respondido de la forma en que lo hice. Al mismo tiempo, no encontraba la culpa suficiente para retractarme, no me arrepentía de lo que dije._

— _¡Juro por los dioses del Valhalla Brick Him, que si no estuviera saliendo contigo me encargaría de clavarte en el muro!_

Sólo eso es suficiente.

 _La cabeza incorrecta reacciona a su provocación. Dos segundos después ya estaba frente a ella, acorralándola contra el muro, cerrando la distancia que había entre ambos sin preocuparme por nada. Mi mente se había borrado, estaba en blanco, sólo había dos cosas en las que pensaba en esos momentos, una de ellas era las incontrolables ganas que tenía de hacerla mía, y lo mucho que me excitaba verla enojada._

— _No acabas de insinuarlo._

 _Ella reacciona de la forma en que sólo ella podría hacerlo. Frunce ambas cejas en el centro de su frente, nuevamente, la cabeza equivocada reacciona en el momento._

— _¿Y qué si lo hice? Tú hiciste lo mismo hace dos segundos._

 _Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, sus palabras crean el efecto contrario en mí. Debería molestarme su insinuación, pero no lo hace, verla tan molesta, tan ofendida, me parece algo adorable en ella._

— _No, no lo hice, yo nunca hice nada de eso, a diferencia de ti, frutilla. Conozco la forma en que ese idiota te mira, exactamente la misma forma en que lo hago yo cada mañana, al verte despertar junto a mí —la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios hablaba más por sí sola. Eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, finalmente presione mi prominente erección contra ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para besarla y llevármela de ahí. A un lugar dónde nadie pudiera ponerle las manos encima._ […]

Regresar a la realidad tan sólo empeora las cosas.

Inevitablemente dejo caer la cabeza entre mis manos, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hace presente. No hay forma de hacer esto más sencillo, haga lo que haga, mi mente termina divagando, pienso en Blossom. Por alguna extraña razón, mi estúpido cerebro tuvo que sacar a la luz el día en que estúpidamente creí que algo había ocurrido entre ella y el nerd de lentes con el que hacía equipo en todas sus clases de ciencia. El día que, aparentemente, Blossom se había tropezado con su mochila y el idiota lo único que hizo fue evitar que se cayera. A mi cuerpo le bastó verla en brazos de otro para ponerse celoso y querer reclamar a Blossom de la manera más salvaje que conocía.

 _¿Por qué justamente ese momento?_

Al levantar la cabeza, Sedusa está frente a mí, agitando un vaso de pruebas lleno frente a mí. Lo miro, expectante a que me dé una respuesta clara y deje de andar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías. Carraspea, clavando sus ojos negros en mí, siento como empieza a escrutar mi alma, en busca del punto débil para destruirme aquí mismo. Sujeta mi rostro con fuerza, obligándome a mirarla fijamente.

—Es un verdadero milagro que sigas vivo, lo que te metieron en el cuerpo es la mezcla de narcóticos más grande que he visto en mi vida. Quien sea que haya diseñado esto, pensó en sujetos como tú y Blossom, cuyo cuerpo se recupera rápido de cualquier tipo de droga normal. Hace el efecto de cualquier anestesia, ¿me entiendes? Te noquea y te deja fuera de combate, aunque, si sólo fuera eso realmente no les haría mucho efecto, un par de minutos bastarían para que vuelvan a despertar. Lo que vuelve esto —jala mi piel sus uñas, poniendo el vaso frente a mí—, un arma letal para todos ustedes que tienen sustancia X en la sangre, es el activador. Alguien jugó al alquimista y creó una droga que afecta directamente a la sustancia X de su sangre, los convierte en pobres e indefensos humanos, por eso pudieron sacarlos del juego —finalmente deja ir mi rostro. Se sienta frente a mí, cruzando las piernas y sacando un cigarrillo de su bata. Lo enciende en el momento y libera una gran bocanada de humo—. La única forma de despertarte es con un antídoto, por lo que logré ver. Por eso mismo me sorprende que hayas abierto los ojos por tu propia voluntad.

Las palabras de Sedusa taladran mi mente sin piedad.

Todo parece cobrar sentido en mi mente en ese momento, la razón por la que a el sujeto no le importó sacarme del juego, estaba confiado en que lo iba a contarlo, pude darme cuenta de eso en su sonrisa, aquella extraña curva que se había formado en su rostro. Sabía quien era yo, y, por alguna razón, no me tenía miedo.

Al mismo tiempo, mi mente viaja sin dudarlo un solo segundo hacia Blossom.

Pienso en ella y en lo que pueda ocurrir con ella. Simplemente al pensar en lo que sea que pudieran hacer con ella hace que me hierva la sangre, todos aquellos momentos en los que inútilmente la celaba con el primer idiota que se cruzara en su camino, finalmente logro comprender que no había un verdadero motivo para molestarme con ella por eso. Desafortunadamente, ha pasado el tiempo en que puedo arrepentirme por haber sido un cretino. La oportunidad que pude haber tenido para hacerle entender, que lo todas las estupideces que haya podido hacer en un pasado, no las hacía con el afán de hacerla sufrir, tampoco hacerla sentir mal por la actitud que pudiera adoptar después. Irónicamente, es lo único que deseo en estos momentos.

Tenerla entre mis brazos una última vez y poder decirle cuando lo siento, todo. Desde las meteduras de pata durante nuestra relación como las actuales. Metiéndome yo también dónde no me llamaban, fue mi elección dejarla, creyendo que así podría salvarla, yo y sólo yo decidí que romper su corazón era la mejor manera. Y lo fue, durante un tiempo. Por lo menos, los primeros dos años después de haberlo hecho fui testigo de ello. Vigilándola constantemente por las computadoras del simio comprobé más de una vez que, aunque lloraba por mí cada noche, su vida seguía avanzando con normalidad. Por mucho que me hiciera pedazos verla con Damien, tenía la seguridad de que estaba a salvo.

 _Durante un tiempo_.

¿Qué sentido tuvo haberla hecho sufrir de la forma en que lo hice sí al final del día va a sufrir algo peor?

¿Dónde estuvo el _heroísmo_ de romper su corazón cuando veo las consecuencias de mis actos altruistas?

Pensar en ella, en todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo con ella en estos momentos me revuelve el estómago, siento un vacío creciendo en mi cuerpo, llenándolo de temor y creando una sensación de frío. Empiezan a temblarme las manos, no hay forma de que yo lo pueda controlar, es mi cuerpo reaccionando al peligro.

Cubro mi rostro con una mano, tratando de disimular lo mal que se pone la situación, además, la constante presencia de Alexander no hace nada por mejorar mi estado de ánimo, respiro lentamente, llenando mis pulmones de aire, lo retengo y alzo la mirada en dirección de Sedusa.

—¿Estás diciéndome que es posible que ella este en mejor situación que yo? —asiente con la cabeza, agitando su enorme mata de cabello negro.

—La droga no estaba destinada para ti, lo que me lleva a pensar que el hombre que se la llevó debía tener consigo algún tipo de "antídoto" para despertarla cuando quisiera. Por supuesto, no creo que…

—Sólo funcionara lo suficiente, ¿no? Lograría despertarla pero sus poderes seguirían dormidos, por decirlo de alguna forma —termino por ella antes de que pueda pronunciarlo. Sedusa saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor del interior de la bata de laboratorio que está usando. Lo enciende sin apartar sus ojos de nosotros, le da una calada antes de liberar el humo por la nariz—. De nada les serviría tener a Blossom bajo su control si no pueden asegurarse de que no abra su propia vía de escape.

—Básicamente es eso —da un par de pasos para sentarse en el sillón, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Su mirada sigue fija en mí, analizándome. Enderezo la espalda, dispuesto a soportar su mirada, pero la cambia en el último segundo, concentrándose en Alexander, que sigue sentado junto a mí—. Intentamos dar con ella, aún no hemos conseguido mucho, el que su teléfono se haya quedado atrás perjudica un poco la situación, ya que no podemos usar nada de tecnología para localizarla por GPS. ¿Entiendes dónde radica nuestro problema, Brick?

Nuestro verdadero problema es quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

En un suspiro exasperado dejo caer la cabeza entre mis hombros, mi cabello cae sobre mis ojos y un repentino golpe de cansancio me golpea. De modo que, así, en la posición en la que me encuentro, me quedo dormido.

[…] _Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer._

 _Cuando vuelvo en mi memoria para recordarme porque hice lo que hice, no deja de doler como si acabara de hacerlo. Cierro los ojos por las noches y su rostro es lo primero que aparece, antes de ir a dormir pienso en ella. Es así como recuerdo por las noches el último recuerdo que tengo de ella._

 _En esa ocasión habíamos quedado en ir al cine, algo casual, en realidad Blossom solo quería despejarse un poco de la escuela, no tenía mucho que los exámenes habían terminado, fue tutora de más de la mitad de la escuela para que pudieran aprobar sus materias, incluida la pecosa mimada, simplemente eran muchas cosas las que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos. Boomer quería llevarla a la feria, según él, eso era lo mejor para ayudarla a relajarse. Butch opinaba que ir a ver las luchas era lo ideal, ver a personas golpearse mutuamente sólo por diversión era lo que Blossom necesitaba para liberar la tensión, en ese momento yo sugerí sencillamente golpearlo, sería el mismo efecto._

 _Butch fue el único que lo vio sin diversión, Blossom se rió de mi broma y se colgó de mi brazo, como lo hacía siempre que quería pedirme algo que sólo yo podía darle. Con esa señal nos apartamos de mis hermanos, quienes habían comenzado una particular discusión entre ambos sobre lo que era mejor para mi novia._

— _No quieres ir a la feria, ni a ver las luchas, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras hacer, frutilla? —recuerdo haber acariciado su mejilla, viéndola recargar la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación._

— _En realidad… quiero estar lo menos rodeada de gente posible. Estaba pensando en ir al cine, hay una función de una película francesa y estoy segura de que nadie más irá a verla —su mano atrapó la mía a medio camino hacia su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos, mostrándome una sonrisa que sólo ella poseía. No sólo quería ir al cine para descansar de las personas, su verdadera intención era otra, en una situación normal habría mostrado verdadero interés por su iniciativa, pero en el fondo sabía, que no íbamos a lograr nada._

— _Vamos, podrás dormir un poco si es una película de esas largas que dura nueve horas —Blossom se rió por mi broma, todavía con mi mano entre las suyas, se inclinó al frente para besarme._

 _Escabulléndonos de mis hermanos —_ quienes probablemente no nos hubieran dejado marchar _— logramos salir del departamento hacia el único cine en todo Townsville que pasaba películas extranjeras._

 _Igual que en ocasiones anteriores, la primera en entrar es ella, nunca le gustó mi método para ir al cine, sólo forzando una puerta y entrar. No es de sorprender, era la niña buena de la ciudad, yo era y sigo siendo el malo. Por eso ella pagaba su boleto, para sentirse bien con ella misma, además de mantener las apariencias. En el momento en que ella entraba en la sala, con un combo completo yo ya tenía dos lugares apartados en la zona VIP, es algo de lo que Blossom jamás se quejó. Conmigo, tiraba todos sus prejuicios a la basura y disfrutaba las cosas como eran._

 _Y la película marchó como lo supuse desde el momento en que Blossom propuso que fuéramos al cine. Quitó el reposabrazos para poner sus pies sobre mis piernas, y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, no me dio tiempo a pasar mi brazo por detrás de su cabeza para darle mayor comodidad cuando vi que se había quedado dormida. Durmió durante toda la película, las seis horas y las dos intervenciones que se hicieron las durmió sin interrupción. Hasta ese momento, no había nada diferente a comparación con citas previas_ […]

La cabeza me campanea, eso es lo que me despierta. Sentir como si estuviera por caerme.

Me enderezo, tratando de aparentar normalidad, aparentemente, nadie se dio cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, excepto Alexander, me miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

No razono totalmente lo que ocurre a continuación.

Una parte de mi mente sigue dormida, todavía no ha terminado de reponerse de esa siesta repentina. La otra parece estar totalmente alerta — _o al menos una parte_ — ante cualquier peligro, es por eso por lo que cuando Alexander extiende una mano en mi dirección, lo primero que hago es apartarlo. El gesto me sale natural, como tantas otras veces en las que he tenido que quitarme a tipos pesados de encima, simplemente que ahora mi fuerza no es algo de lo que pueda confiarme.

Lo que creí era un mínimo de energía, suficiente para hacerle entender que no estaba para soportarlo, fue mucho más que eso.

El manotazo que le di fue fuerte, muy parecido a uno que le daría a Butch cuando se pone de pesado, en ese momento la respuesta llegó sin avisó. El gesto de Alexander, a quién empezaba a considerar un sujeto tranquilo, se descompuso en una nueva expresión, la fuerza había sido suficiente para tirarlo del sillón así que, desde dónde estaba, se puso de pie de un salto y no dudo en ir hacia mí. Tampoco dude en lanzarme hacia él.

Deseaba golpearlo, realmente lo deseaba.

Extiendo ambas manos en su dirección, queriendo detener su avance para poder golpear su cara y quitarle todo lo atractivo que Blossom pudo ver en él. No fue mi mano la que llegó primero. Lo sujeto por los hombros, manteniéndolo alejado, da un paso al frente y lanza su cabeza contra la mía. El golpe me aturde unos segundos, los suficientes para darle oportunidad a acercarse y rematar el golpe, veo el destello de su reloj antes de que su codo me golpee la sien izquierda.

Tropiezo con la mesa de centro y caigo con Alexander sobre mí. Siento el golpe del suelo en la espalda baja, antes de que pueda dar un tercer golpe lo sujeto por los hombros y clavo mi rodilla en su estómago. Se encorva ante la pérdida repentina de aire, vuelvo a golpearlo de la misma forma en las costillas, imprimo más fuerza de la necesaria, Alexander rueda a un lado mío, sosteniéndose el costado. Trato de ponerme de pie para seguir, pero entonces me doy cuenta de algo, el golpe en la cabeza aún me tiene aturdido. Me levanto y caigo una vez más.

Alexander sonríe desde su posición, a diferencia mía, se pone de pie sin problemas. Lo siguiente que puedo ver es su pie sobre mi rostro, golpea con fuerza y nos tira a ambos, al sillón sobre el que caí y a mí. Mi vista se vuelve una densa neblina, puedo verlo y a la vez no. De esa forma se hace notorio el instinto, extiendo una mano en su dirección, queriendo atacarlo con una bola de energía, cambio de opinión y le regreso el golpe de cabeza. Hacerlo empeora la escasa concentración con la que sigo luchando. No quiero detenerme. Recojo la pierna izquierda para patearlo en el pecho. Lo escucho quejarse junto al característico ruido de un vidrio al romperse.

Un grito me llega desde la lejanía, aunque lo logro encontrarle significado a sus palabras.

[…] _A diferencia de otros días, Blossom prefirió volver a casa después de salir del cine, lo que dijo fue que necesitaba una ducha a conciencia y enterrarse en su cama para recuperar energía, algo que definitivamente no conseguiría si se quedaba en mi casa a dormir conmigo. No encontré palabras para decirle lo equivocada que estaba, porque era cierto, de quedarse conmigo no hubiera dudado un solo segundo en quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, por eso tampoco me opuse cuando dijo que quería volver a su casa a dormir._

 _Y, de cualquier forma, el simio nos había llamado, tenía algo que quería decirnos a los tres. Realmente no me preocupe mucho por lo que pudiera ser, viniendo de ese primate no había mucho por lo que valiera la pena preocuparse. Tal vez debí haberlo hecho, debía preocuparme y preocuparme mucho. Boomer y Butch se reunieron conmigo camino al volcán, después de haberme asegurado de que Blossom llegara bien a su casa._

 _Tal vez haya sido una tontería, pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle especial a_ ella _, así era como pensaba cuando estaba con ella, me preocupaba su seguridad más de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio, viéndolo en retrospectiva, temer por la seguridad de una Powerpuff parecía ser algo estúpido y banal. Algo que no deje de hacer en ningún momento de nuestra relación._

 _Encontramos a Mojo Jojo frente a uno de sus televisores, mirando atentamente algo en la isla de los monstruos, Boomer me miró, pidiendo permiso para arruinar lo que sea que el simio quisiera enseñarnos, con sólo una mirada lo deje, no me importaba, mientras antes termináramos, antes podría volver a casa._

— _Lo único que he pedido de ustedes es su lealtad, y ni siquiera pueden darme eso. Ya sé que el deseo que yo tengo, para ustedes no es importante y por eso no le toman importancia a mi deseo, que es el único que tengo y quiero ver realizado sin importar el costo y el tiempo. Por eso los he convocado aquí y los he traído para asegurarme que me escuchen —algo dentro de mi me dijo ese día que Mojo no prometía nada bueno, pero no quise escucharlo—. De todas las traiciones que pude esperar de ustedes, esta fue la peor de todas —el tono de su voz se volvió siniestra, tanto que mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos callados._

 _La pantalla se apagó y cambio por una imagen estática, los monstruos dejaron de ser la parte importante de nuestra reunión, ahora el tema principal, era yo._

 _Perdí los colores y la capacidad de habla al verla, una fotografía donde mostraba claramente mi relación con Blossom, la tenía entre mis brazos y ella sonreía, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, durante lo que parecía ser un vals. Cosa que no era, simplemente había sido un momento en el cual lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos, saberme el único con la capacidad suficiente para protegerla y cuidar de ella, ser sólo yo capaz de limpiar sus lágrimas y resguardarla contra todo aquello que pudiera lastimarla. Eso era lo que quería._

— _Jamás creí algo así de…_

— _¿Y con eso que quieres probar? —las palabras me salieron solas en ese momento, no era yo pensando, simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó ante la necesidad de explicar la situación, decir lo que sea que pudiera ser creíble en el momento—. ¿Crees que eres el único con un plan para destruir a las super tontas? Déjame decirte que no lo eres, y sí te gusta pasar los días fuera de una cama de hospital, te mantendrás alejado de mis planes._

 _La respuesta de Mojo fue algo inesperado. Girando su silla en mi dirección, con un gesto serio, poco habitual en el simio de mal carácter._

— _¿Acaso tu plan consiste en fraternizar con una de ellas? —miré rápidamente a la pantalla detrás de él. Al darle una última mirada a Blossom comprendí que lo diría a continuación arruinaría nuestra relación para siempre._

— _Mi plan es destruirlas desde el interior.[…]_

El peso del cuerpo de Alexander empieza a volverse algo molesto. Pero no me detenía. Mi mano sigue moviéndose con fiereza de un lado a otro, impactando contra su rostro y lo que tenga al alcance. Igual que él, me sujeta por el cabello al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie, clavando su rodilla en mi estómago. Toso al sentir el aire salir de mi cuerpo, interpongo una mano entre ambos para evitar un segundo golpe.

Por la misma fuerza con la que intenta golpearme, caemos una vez más, o al menos, hubiéramos caído, si no fuera porque mis hermanos llegaron para detenernos. Butch me rodea por la espalda obligándome a retroceder, Boomer hace lo mismo con Alexander, tirando de él por los brazos. Es entonces y no antes ni después que me doy cuenta realmente de lo que ha ocurrido.

Tiene el rostro sangrante, la nariz parece estar rota y una de sus mejillas está hinchada. Sin contar su vestimenta, hasta hace unos minutos, arreglada, ahora parece como si hubiera pasado una manada de búfalos encima. Yo tampoco quedo mal parado, mientras Butch tira de mí hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, mi cuerpo resiente los golpes recibidos, las costillas me duelen, mientras más me resisto para que Butch me suelte, lugares que no sabía que podían dolerme, me duelen. Al mirarme las manos veo mis nudillos abiertos y sangrantes, y me pregunto: ¿cuánta de esa sangre será mía?

—¡¿Qué diablos estaban pensando ustedes dos?! —Butch golpea mi pecho, obligándome a retroceder, sigue de pie frente a mí, clavándome esa mirada suya que pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera, menos a mí.

—Y más les vale tener una buena explicación para esto —Buttercup ayuda a Boomer para evitar que Alexander quiera volver a lanzarse contra mí, justo lo que Butch parece lograr ahora sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Trato de avanzar y terminar con lo que empecé, pero mi hermano no me deja, y la mirada de Buttercup tan sólo se clava en mí—. Te creía más listo que esto, Brick. Acabas de despertar, ¿y lo único en lo que piensas es iniciar una pelea? —hace un amago de acercarse a mí, Butch alza un brazo, interponiéndose entre ambos y ella se detiene. Lo único que puedo identificar en sus ojos, es odio.

Se que tienen razón, es estúpido de mi parte comportarme así, tampoco puedo evitarlo. Desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de golpearlo, tal vez sea por el hecho de que Blossom lo escogió. Ella decidió que prefería estar mejor con él que conmigo, eso fue un golpe inesperado para mí, aumentando mi odio hacia el sujeto. Y ahora, con las emociones más sensibles que nunca, no perdí oportunidad para hacerlo, puede que mi cuerpo siga resintiendo la droga que corre por mis venas, pero me gana el instinto y el deseo de descargar mi furia contra alguien.

 _Todavía me siento incompleto._

Intercambio una última mirada con Alexander antes de permitirle a Butch llevarme a donde sea que vaya a hacerlo. Al darme la vuelta escucho a Boomer hablando con Alexander, me hierve la sangre una vez más y en ese momento vuelvo a sentir yo.

Toda esa energía que tenía reprimida despierta de un solo golpe, sin terminar de comprender cómo o por qué, lo hace. Llenando mi cuerpo de una calidez que no recordaba tener, mis manos se ven envueltas en energía, cosquillea por mi piel esa conocida sensación de poder, saberme capaz de derrotar a quien sea que se ponga en frente, la constante necesidad de golpear a alguien para salir victorioso y alimentar mi ego. Regresa y es cuando mi hermano rubio le dice algo a Alexander que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero, sea lo que sea, calma la furia de Alexander, lo veo bajar los hombros y desviar el rostro, antes de sujetarse el costado e inclinarse al frente, apoyándose en Boomer para no caer.

Mientras la renovación de energía inunda mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de algo más. El departamento se ve diferente, el día de ayer estaba escombrado y bien iluminado, sin contar el hecho de que, ayer, antes de ir al antro, habíamos realizado algunas compras, no hay rastro de ninguna de las bolsas que antes estaban sobre la isla de la cocina. De alguna forma, todo ha caído en el caos en cuestión de horas, como si no pudieran llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo que solucione las cosas. Doy media vuelta, para comprobar lo que sospechaba desde hace un momento pero que no me había dado el tiempo de confirmar. Buttercup parece tranquilizar a Alexander.

Y es en ella en quien me fijo, en su vestimenta. Totalmente lo opuesto a lo que llevaba puesto la noche anterior, las redes que antes cubrían su cuerpo desaparecieron o, mejor dicho, fueron sustituidas por una camiseta tres veces más grande que ella, una que conozco perfectamente debido a la cantidad de veces que se la he visto puesta a mi hermano, a Butch. Su cabello, usualmente suelto y volando con el viento está amarrado con una liga que apenas puede sostenerlo por lo corto. Como si pudiera sentir mi mirada sobre ella, gira en mi dirección, juntando ambas cejas en el centro de su frente, un gesto muy característico en ella. No necesito que diga nada, me basta eso para atar cabos.

Sigo a Butch al interior de mi habitación, Sedusa está dentro, esperando. Trato de retroceder, temiendo lo que pueda venir a continuación.

—Brick, necesitamos hablar sobre algo —su tono de voz me genera desconfianza. En todos los años que tengo de conocerla, jamás me había hablado con una voz tan suave y comprensiva, no es su estilo, a menos que quiera algo a cambio—. Es importante.

Es todo lo que dice.

Señala la silla de mi escritorio, colocada frente a ella, la pantalla del televisor esta prendida, sin mostrar ningún tipo de canal, solo está encendida. Butch pone una mano sobre mi hombro, ese acto tan fraternal me sabe extraño, aunque seamos hermanos, nunca hemos demostrado el afecto de una manera que las personas normales usan, para nosotros, golpearnos o insultarnos es nuestra forma de mostrarnos afecto, es como fuimos creados, no necesitamos nada más para probarlo.

Por eso mismo, el que Butch, precisamente él, el más bestia de los tres, haya actuado de una manera tan tranquila y humana, aumenta mi desconfianza en la situación. Pero me siento dónde me lo piden. Mirando hacia la seductora mujer de mirada negra.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —me extiende un teléfono, mi teléfono. Esta encendido y en la pantalla se muestra una clara imagen. La reviso sin prestarle realmente atención, a simple vista parece ser un tatuaje, la tinta tiene la coloración de todos los tatuajes, la misma que se puede apreciar en mi cuerpo. Mismo motivo por el que no entiendo el origen de que me muestren esto—. Es un tatuaje, ¿qué con él?

—Es de Blossom —las palabras caen sobre mí como el aliento de hielo de mi pelirroja—, ella tiene ese tatuaje en la espalda. Nos enviaron una foto de él porque… —Butch intercambia una mirada dubitativa con Sedusa antes de continuar—, la enviaron diciendo que eso era probablemente lo último que veríamos de ella. Es lo que estaba viendo Alexander cuando despertaste. Él nos aseguró que era de ella —nuevamente siento como el mundo desapareciera bajo mis pies. Esa vieja rabia que tanto solía atesorar renace con más fuerza que antes.

Una nueva necesidad de sangre me invade, solo que ahora, no conozco el nombre de la persona a quien quiero moler a golpes.

—Sigo sin comprender —replico entre dientes, luchando contra el instinto de atravesar la ventana y recorrer todo el mundo y abrir todas las puertas posibles hasta encontrarla.

—Tus hermanos se pusieron en contacto conmigo porque yo conozco a la única persona capaz en el mundo de encontrar a Blossom —Sedusa cruza una pierna sobre la otra, señala la pantalla del televisor, todavía iluminada de color negro, pero sus siguientes palabras cambian eso—: Kendal.

[…] _Mientras seguía repitiéndome que era una estupidez, realizaba mi camino en dirección a la casa de Blossom, cuidando que nadie pudiera ver a dónde me dirigía y, si llegaban a verme, aterrarlos lo suficiente para que no quisieran volver la vista en mi dirección, recordarles porque la policía no se metía conmigo, porque mi novia y sus hermanas eran las únicas que podían hacernos frente. O eso es lo que intentaba._

 _Con cada manzana que dejaba atrás, menos seguro me sentía de lo planeaba hacer, mientras más cerca estuviera de ella, con mayor fuerza empezaba a flanquear mi confianza, empezaba a arrepentirme de abrir la boca, no lograr quedarme callado._

 _Pero llegó un punto dónde no había vuelta atrás, estaba ahí, frente a su ventana, después de haber cumplido cierta edad, su padre había hecho algunas divisiones en su casa, para darle a cada una de sus hijas una habitación propia, de forma que tuvieran la privacidad que merecían, Blossom, por ser la "mayor" había obtenido la más grande de las tres habitaciones, para mi fortuna, es la que quedaba en el lado opuesto de la calle, dónde nadie podría asomarse aunque quisiera. De haber sido un momento diferente, no hubiera dudado en tocar y hacerme notar._

 _Simplemente abrí la ventana y entré._

 _Blossom acaba de terminar su baño cuando me vio, su rostro enrojeció ligeramente, aunque no desvió la mirada, la sostuvo estoicamente, sin amilanarse, aunque sea un poco, esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella, jamás iba a retirarme la vista. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarla, como muchas otras veces antes, obligándola a sostenerse en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar mi altura._

— _Qué bonita sorpresa verte por aquí —dijo ella, recargando sus manos conta mi pecho para mantener el equilibrio. No pude evitar sonreír y atorar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja._

— _Me dieron ganas de verte, ya sé que dijiste que preferías la soledad… pero yo puedo acompañarte en tu soledad —rodeé su cintura para acompañar mis palabras, acercándola más de lo que ya estaba, la vi sonreír, en una forma que sólo ella era capaz de hacer, antes de rodear mi cuello con los brazos y lanzar el peso de su cuerpo contra mí, besándome con la misma intensidad que solía hacerlo yo._

 _La toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin preocupación, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, aunque probablemente_ sí _sería la última._

 _Sujeté su cuerpo con delicadeza, conocía perfectamente sus gustos al momento de intimar, sabía lo que la asustaba y lo que le gustaba. Y el que la tratara como si no hubiera una criatura más perfecta que ella en el mundo, le fascinaba. De modo que era así como empezaba, mimándola un poco, nunca duraba lo suficiente para perder el sentido original. Simplemente, en esa ocasión, quería concentrarme lo menos posible en ella, lo que haría después era algo que no deseaba recordar._

 _Besé su cuello, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo sin olvidar un solo detalle, cuando suspiró, enterrando las uñas en mis hombros, mi cerebro de apagó._

 _Lo que ocurrió esa noche, lo que pude haber dicho o hecho quedó eliminado de mi memoria.[…]_

—¿Quién? —la respuesta a mi pregunta llega sola, la pantalla se ilumina, con la imagen de un chico a quién jamás había visto, la sonrisa en su rostro me perturba, tan tranquila y serena que parece irreal. Viéndolo a primera vista, diría que no puede existir alguien tan perfecto, de modo que dedico más tiempo a su análisis.

— _Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Him Brick._ _Yo soy K.E.N.D.A.L., keybreaker, everywere, nonstop, destroyer, above laws._ _Mi creadora me programó para actuar en su defensa si se llegaba a presentar una situación dónde el uso de la inteligencia humana no fuera suficiente_ —acompañando su nombre, el acrónimo se hace presente en la pantalla, mostrando las palabras que lo conformaban, por si solas no significaban mucho, viéndolas juntas les daba algo diferente para ver.

Ya había escuchado hablar de él, el mejor programa de hackeo existente, el único — _hasta ahora_ — capaz de infiltrarse en la casa blanca y salir sin ser detectado. Su "creadora" como dijo hace un momento, lo programó para protegerla. Blossom creó a K.E.N.D.A.L.

—Y se supone que serás de ayuda, ¿por qué? —me es imposible ocultar la desconfianza en mi voz. Kendal sonríe en mi dirección a través de la pantalla, su imagen se hace pequeña, ubicándose en un costado de la pantalla, en el otro lado se mostró un mapa satelital y diversas cámaras de vigilancia, todas mostrando la misma camioneta, la que se llevó a Blossom.

— _El automóvil que se llevó a Blossom siguió una trayectoria sin descanso hasta llegar a su destino, usando las cámaras cercanas y los satélites del área he logrado recrear la ruta que siguieron, determinando así que su ubicación actual se localiza en la parte sur de Alaska, más específicamente, una de las islas en el sur, Sitka_ —abro la boca, listo para poner una réplica ante su afirmación— _. Mi margen de error radica en una posibilidad de 0.00001%, Brick. Fui programado para utilizar los mejores softwares y las mejores redes del mundo para actualizarme, no hay forma de que caiga en un error._

[…] _Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla al verla dormir tan tranquilamente, una sonrisa en sus labios me confirmaba lo que ya me temía desde antes, ella estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de mí, como lo estaba yo de ella. Acaricié su mejilla una última vez antes de marcharme, me incliné en su dirección y la besé._

— _Por favor, recuerda que te amo, frutilla._

 _Fue todo lo que dije, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con la cobija hasta la barbilla._

 _Salí de su habitación con dirección al único lugar que podía pensar, la niña rica. A parte de mí, no hay nadie más a quien Blossom considere como una "archienemiga" de modo que era la candidata ideal para lo que planeaba hacer. Durante el trayecto a la mansión Morebucks, me recordaba una y otra vez, por qué hacía eso._

 _Por la amenaza del simio._

 _Para proteger a mi novia._

 _Para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor a Blossom._

 _El cruzar la puerta de su habitación, hice lo mismo que muchas veces antes de empezar a salir con Blossom, simplemente lanzarme a la situación, sin pensarlo. Y teniendo en cuenta a la persona con la que pretendía estar, lo mejor era no demorarse más de lo necesario. Para cuando Blossom despertara, yo ya me encontraría lejos, tratando de disuadir a Mojo Jojo para abandonar su estúpida idea de mandar a cincuenta monstruos a la vez y atacar a Bloss y a sus hermanas, corriendo el riesgo de no salir vivas de esa._

 _Para cuando Blossom despertara, yo ya no tendría oportunidad de recuperarla… jamás._ […]

—¿Por qué resultaría útil tú ayuda en estos momentos? —por primera vez desde que apareció, el gesto de Kendal se mostró preocupado. Dirigió una mirada hacia Sedusa y mi hermano, ambos se miraron largamente, hasta que Sedusa decidió apagar su cigarrillo y clavar sus ojos en mí, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y dijo, tras suspirar.

—Brick, llevas inconsciente casi un mes, Blossom lleva desaparecida un mes. K.E.N.D.A.L es nuestra carta de triunfo, sin él… es posible que jamás la hubiéramos encontrado.

Y en ese momento, siento como toda la conciencia abandona mi cuerpo.


	13. Thousand miles

**PPG no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, tomo prestados a los personajes para esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Los Oc's que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

 **La canción se llama "Thounsand miles" de Tove Lo, el momento para reproducirla es, al final del capítulo, en el flash back.**

* * *

 **Thousand miles.**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Día 1_

Todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor resultaba terriblemente conocido, al cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente podía darme cuenta de eso. No era que estuviera en un sitio en el que anterior hubiera ido de visita, simplemente era que todo me parecía familiar. Aun si no podía abrir los ojos todavía, una parte de mi cuerpo me lo decía, aquello a lo que le llaman "instinto". Algo que hasta hace unas horas jamás había sentido, vivía mi vida sin preocuparme por lo que mi "instinto" pudiera advertirme. Hasta hace unas horas, no lo necesitaba. Tenía superpoderes, era una heroína, hasta hace unas horas me creía invencible.

 _No aprendo de los errores pasados_.

Ah… debe ser por eso. La situación me sabe tan familiar porque ya había estado así anteriormente, años atrás, cuando un monstruo enviado por Mojo Jojo me atravesó con una garra impregnada de un veneno tan poderoso que mi sustancia X no pudo neutralizarlo, en ese entonces, mi padre, el profesor Utonio me puso en coma inducido para preservar mi vida, mantenerme en el mundo de los vivos tanto tiempo como fuera posible hasta que lograra erradicar el veneno de mi sangre, asegurarse de que no había nada en el mundo con la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a sus hijas. Y ahora, aunque me encuentre muy lejos de estar en coma una vez más, la situación no es totalmente diferente.

Mi cuerpo está débil. Mi conciencia flanquea cada dos por tres, mis momentos de lucidez con escasos. Cada vez que intento moverme para defenderme, hacer algo que pueda ayudarme a salir de esta, la droga reacciona más rápido, ataca mi sistema nervioso y vuelve a adormecer mis músculos, es en esos momentos cuando la poca conciencia que recuperaba desaparecía. Volvía, por darle nombre, la añoranza. Era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, sabía lo que pasaba. Conocía el movimiento de la camioneta, aunque estuviese en la parte trasera, luchando por mantenerme despierta, sabía que el lugar al que iría estaba muy lejano de dónde más quería estar, la calle dónde mi corazón quedó tumbado, viéndose incapaz de volver a despertar.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 2_

Tuve un poco más de movilidad cuando nos detuvimos por lo que mi captor llamaba "parada técnica".

Lograba mantener los ojos abiertos más tiempo que el día anterior, por lo menos es lo que recuerdo, había momentos en los que al despertar, notaba el motor ronroneando, pero no avanzábamos, lo que me dejaba tiempo para pensar que tal vez el "conductor" estuviera dormido, e inmediatamente podía darme cuenta de lo erróneo que era mi pensamiento, nadie que tuviera las bolas suficientes para secuestrar a una Powerpuff dejaría el motor encendido mientras tomaba una siesta, especialmente porque, momentos después, reanudábamos el camino. Eran sencillamente paradas en algún semáforo.

Pronto pude darme cuenta de algo, no tenía las manos ni los pies atados, como podría esperarse en una situación "normal" de secuestro, si es que puede considerarse al secuestro como un suceso normal dentro de la vida de una persona. Tampoco podía emitir ningún sonido, lo había intentado la primera vez que desperté y quise asegurarme de que no volvería a desmayarme, ni siquiera lograba separar los labios, parecían estar pegados. Me encantaría decir que el viaje era horrible, una verdadera pesadilla que no le deseo a nadie, pero no basta. Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar la angustia y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. No existe un idioma dónde resulte fácil expresar lo que sentía. El pavor de no saber si la siguiente parada sería la última, si la siguiente ocasión que se detuviera el motor sería todo. Sin poder moverme.

Con cada bache que brincaba la camioneta, me temía lo peor, desde golpearme la cabeza con el fondo falso en la cajuela dónde realizaba mi viaje, hasta girar de manera involuntaria y lastimarme con alguna de las herramientas que estaban tiradas a mi alrededor. Todas era buenas razones para estar asustada, especialmente por mi privación de movimientos, sin contar mis parpados, no había nada que pudiera mover libremente, cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer o mostrar, era gracias a la camioneta, cambiándome de posición como una muñeca de trapo, no porque yo quisiera hacerlo.

Fue por eso mismo, que la primera "parada técnica" realizada desde la noche en que mi captor me llevó, temí por lo peor. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando parecer tan inconsciente que cambiaría de parecer, no haría conmigo lo que sea que pudiera estar pasando por su perturbada mente. De cualquier manera, no funcionó. Abrió la cajuela y me sacó, sus brazos tocaron mi cuerpo e hizo conmigo lo que quiso, si existía alguna forma para defenderme en ese momento, yo no era consiente de ella, tan sólo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, respiraba suavemente, fingiendo estar desmayada, si acaso iba a hacerme daño, no quería ver.

 _No quería saber_.

Escuché el característico tintineo de un juego de llaves, luego la cerradura y finalmente el portazo. Se me congeló la sangre a medio camino hacia el corazón. No podía ser posible que tan rápido hubiésemos llegados, el inicio de mi perdición y mi tortura no podía haber llegado con tanta rapidez, me concentré como nunca antes lo había hecho por refugiarme en mi palacio mental, ir a la parte más recóndita del mismo y quedarme ahí, dejar mi conciencia dónde nadie pudiera encontrarla, de esa forma, tal vez, cuando el tipo finalmente decidiera ponerme las manos encima, no sería capaz de sentirlo.

Y volvió a pinchar mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos como si me hubieran dado una descarga o un electroshock. Seguía sin poder moverme. Lo primero que intente fue mover los brazos para quitarme al sujeto de encima, pero no me respondían. Nada había cambiado, excepto el exceso de energía que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo… y la incesante necesidad de sexo.

Lo supe sin necesidad de ver como el sujeto dejaba la jeringa en una mesa junto a la cama. Me di cuenta de ello mucho antes de que hiciera pedazos el vestido que usaba.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 5_

Empezaba a perder el flujo continuo de los días.

Aunque para esas alturas ya poseía un poco más de conocimiento sobre mi captor. Por la forma en que acostumbraba hablar solo mientras conducía la camioneta pude deducir algo que, en una situación normal, sería obvio. No tenía mucho de haber escapado — _o, mejor dicho, ser liberado_ — de alguna institución mental de alta seguridad.

Sí, tenía que haber sido el que le paga por llevarme hasta dónde sea que vayamos el responsable de su libertad, no había otra forma de comprender como alguien con, cuyo acento sigo con poder identificar, podría tener tanta información sobre mí sin haber vivido en Townsville, del mismo modo las constantes notificaciones que llegan a su teléfono son, además de un recordatorio para detenerse a inyectarme algo, realmente desconozco que, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el sueño volvía, nunca llegué a quedarme dormida, comenzaba a entender la situación en la que me encontraba cada vez mejor. Debía ser una muñeca que pudieran manipular a su antojo, por lo menos, hasta que alguien decidiera acabar conmigo.

Después de aquella primera parada, ocurrieron muchas más, algunas eran en el mismo día, otras en uno diferente, pero ocurrían. Aún ahora puedo recordar la sensación de tenerlo sobre mí, golpeando mi cuerpo hasta excitarse y correrse, sudando y gimiendo tanto que su olor inundaba la habitación dónde nos encontráramos o inclusive, la misma camioneta. Su táctica era simplemente detenerse en el primer lugar que creyera "seguro" y bajaba de su asiento para rodear todo el largo del vehículo hasta donde me encontraba yo, sacarme de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez y llevarme con él contra mi voluntad.

Hubo alguna ocasión, si es que no fue el mismo día que creo tener en mente, que no pudo esperar a llegar a un motel. En plena luz de sol, me sacó de la cajuela y simplemente arrastró mi cuerpo por la carretera hasta el bosque, al hallarme yo desnuda, consecuencia de la primera parada, sólo tuvo que bajarse los pantalones y comenzar a cogerme. Quisiera olvidarlo, borrar de mi memoria aquellas sensaciones y todos esos momentos, pero no puedo hacerlo, han quedado grabados con fuego.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 8_

La _última_ vez que tomó mi cuerpo como si fuera una vil zorra, fue el día que llegamos a nuestro "destino".

Encuentro irónico llamarlo así, no es un lugar al que yo quisiera ir de manera voluntaria, no me alisté con ahínco para realizar el viaje, tampoco abrí las piernas cada vez que mi captor tenía ganas de follar a alguien y, sin embargo, es mi destino. El lugar dónde esperaban ansiosamente mi llegada. Por primera vez en días, caminé. Quitaron de mi cuerpo el impedimento para moverme por mi propia cuenta, pude apoyarme en mis piernas y avanzar, sólo eso, estaba débil, agotada, muerta de hambre y sueño. No había nada que pudiera hacer además de caminar, fue lo único que logré hacer.

—Perdona mis métodos para hacerte venir, Blossom, no tenía otra opción.

Mi corazón se detuvo junto con el resto de mis funciones cerebrales, yo conocía esa voz a la perfección, tanto tiempo atrás la había escuchado con claridad día con día, solía pasar horas del día completas charlando con él, aunque sólo lo estuviera usando, lo hacía. Debió haber sido eso, descubrir finalmente la identidad del hombre que me deseaba tanto mal, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lentamente y con trabajo, levanté la vista del suelo, encontrándome con esa mirada ámbar, tan característica en él. Traté de retroceder y alejarme tanto como me fuera posible, sin tener éxito.

Sostengo su mirada durante unos segundos, antes de dejarla caer inevitablemente. Lo escucho reír, disfrutando con el momento. Su risa, que en algún momento encontré agradable, se ha convertido en el origen de todos mis miedos, un sonido tan ronco y tosco, plagado de odio en cada tono, es lo que ha logrado mantenerme despierta, temiendo al sueño. Sujetó mi rostro con suavidad, obligándome a verlo, cuando mis ojos volvieron a entrar en contacto con los suyos, sentí miedo, un miedo irracional al que no era y no soy capaz de encontrarle origen.

—No tuvimos tiempo de terminar contigo hace unos años, tú padre te despertó del coma, así que espero podamos acabar en esta ocasión —se acercó a besarme, presionando sus labios contra los míos en un falso gesto de amor—. Así que encárgate de complacer a mis hombres en todo lo que quieran.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 11_

La noche anterior caí rendida sin ninguna razón aparente. Por primera vez en días, había comido algo, me llené el estómago sin tomar en cuenta mi situación, necesitaba ingerir algo sustancial, cualquier cosa que no fuera el semen del sujeto que me llevó hasta aquella fortaleza. Comí hasta saciarme y luego caí dormida.

No desperté hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me encontraba sola en una amplia habitación, dónde además de la mullida cama dónde reposaba mi cuerpo en esos momentos y un pequeño tragaluz, no había nada más, ni ventanas, ni un armario, una alfombra, una solitaria lámpara para alumbrar mi desgracia un poco, absolutamente nada. Una horrible sensación de vacío me invadió, encontrarme en una habitación, cuyo único fin parecía ser el de tenerme ahí encerrada no mejoraba la situación. Alguien entraría en cualquier momento, posiblemente el mismo hombre que había estado jugando con mi cuerpo desde el principio, la incertidumbre de no saber quién sería era algo que lentamente empezaba a carcomerme.

Las primeras horas del día estuve sentada, con las piernas pegadas el pecho, escondiéndome tanto como podía, mirando hacia el cielo, no había sentido tanta añoranza en mi vida como en esos momentos. Preguntándome, ¿qué estarían haciendo mis amigos? Si Brick estaría bien, la última vez que supe nada de él, fue cuando lo vi caer del balcón, en ese momento dejé mi corazón atrás, no me di cuenta hasta días posteriores, cuando cerraba los ojos y no sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, pese al dolor que sentía en el pecho, pronto pude descifrar porque mis lágrimas no caían. Y era porque no había nada que pudiera sentir dolor.

Todos mis sentimientos, el amor, cariño, afecto, angustia, todo, absolutamente todo mi corazón lo dejé atrás.

Y es en momentos como aquellos en los que me di el lujo de arrepentirme.

A cada segundo que pasaba, me esforzaba por reprimir el llanto, sabiendo que nada saldrá de mis ojos. Aunque sea una última vez, quería verlo, saber que nada malo ocurría con él, que al igual que yo, estaba bien. Había despertado y su mayor preocupación era recuperar su salud — _por lo menos, quiero creer eso_ — entonces, y sólo entonces, haría lo imposible por encontrarme, tal y como me lo había demostrado los últimos días.

Era en esos momentos de soledad, dónde me reprimía por haber sido una cabeza dura con él, no haberlo escuchado cuando tuve la oportunidad, tal vez de esa forma… de cualquier manera, no eran más que deseos de alguien que había perdido la fuerza de su voz.

Las llaves crujieron contra el metal oxidado de la puerta. Pegué las piernas a mi cuerpo un poco más, tratando de ocultarme quien pudiera verme. Mis ojos fijos en la puerta, puede que estuviera "débil" en esencia, sin poder hacer uso de mis super poderes, pero no por eso significaba que me dejaría avasallar por la primera persona que cruzara la puerta, pensaba que podría.

—¿Disfrutas tu estadía, querida? —recuerdo haber fruncido el ceño en su dirección, presionando mis piernas contra mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño, estaba lastimándome.

—Habla de una vez, ¿qué quieres de mí? —sus ojos parecieron brillar con diversión.

Aquella sensación volvió, la misma que tuve el día anterior, no había forma de escapar del brillo de sus ojos, tenía la mirada clavada en mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, tragué y rogué en silencio que no se atreviera a acercarse, no lograría mantener mi fachada de seguridad si daba un paso más al frente. Y así lo hizo, como si fuera capaz de leer el miedo en mis ojos, avanzó. El instinto me obligó a retroceder en la cama, arrastrarme por el pulcro colchón blanco hasta que mi espalda tocó pared, en ese momento no me importó mostrarme desnuda ante él, sin importar que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, lo que me preocupaba en mayor cantidad en esos momentos, era mantenerlo _fuera_ de mi cuerpo. Si me veía o tocaba, era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

—¿De verdad que no lo entiendes? —su tono de voz era tranquilo. Pero a medida que avanzaba hacia mí se iba quitando la ropa. Lo supe incluso antes de que entrara en la habitación—. Lo quiero _todo_. Todo lo que me negaste y mantenías lejos de mí, quiero todo lo que le pertenece a Brick —traté de escapar, mientras más tiempo pasaba mirando sus ojos ambarinos, mayor era mi miedo. Me aterraba más no encontrar una explicación lógica al miedo, que el hecho de tenerlo a _él_ metido entre mis piernas—. Y lo voy a tomar, lo voy a disfrutar y cuando termine contigo, Blossom, el siguiente hombre entrará. Porque los planes que tengo para ti, lo que planeo hacer contigo —cerré los ojos presa del pánico cuando estuvo en la cama conmigo. Acariciando mi mejilla con falso amor, recorriendo mis piernas hasta los muslos, abriéndolas sin mayor problema, mi cuerpo había dejado de responder—, va más allá de lo que tu amado Brick puede evitar. Tu padre no me dejó terminar contigo hace tiempo, te despertó del coma antes de tiempo, así que ahora, voy a poder concluir mi trabajo, después de asegurarme que hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo recuerde mi nombre —mordí mi labio con fuerza al sentir la intromisión de sus dedos en mi sexo, su lengua recorriendo mis pechos y sus dientes sobre mi cuello—, hasta que me ruegues que me detenga, en el momento en que grites mi nombre, lo detendré.

Cerré los ojos y sentí las primeras lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Sin embargo, no dije nada, ni en ese momento ni cuando golpeó mi rostro por primera vez antes de penetrarme con violencia.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 13_

Mi cuerpo todavía resentía los días anteriores.

Cada vez que intentaba moverme o cambiar de posición, recordaba al instante porque no podía hacerlo. A mi mente volvían los recuerdos de la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, la intensidad y fuerza con la que mi cuerpo había sido invadido sin tener algún tipo de piedad, bueno, tampoco es como que esperara algo realmente de él, especialmente que quisiera ser gentil conmigo, cuando ya había dejado muy en claro que no iba a detenerse a menos que yo mostrara débil. Desde el primer momento, yo también le dejé muy claro que no iba a darle el gusto, sin importar cuanto me doliera lo que hiciera con mi cuerpo, ni cuantas veces me golpeara o ahorcara mientras me penetraba, no iba a decir su nombre.

Decidí quedarme en la posición que estaba, no iba a esforzarme a hacer algo que podría hacerme daño.

Extendí los brazos en todo lo ancho del colchón, las piernas me dolían, aunque no tanto como esperaba, sentía más irritado el sexo, no sólo había tenido que soportar la idea de tener a ese sujeto dentro de mi cuerpo, había sido obligada a complacerlo en todo lo que quería, absolutamente todo. Tras acabar la primera vez, sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera libre finalmente, se marcharía y yo podría esconderme en mi miseria.

 _Definitivamente no fue así_.

Tarde milésimas de segundo en darme cuenta de que seguía ahí, acariciando mis piernas constantemente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Aquellas caricias estremecían mi cuerpo entero, al acercarse a mí sexo quería cerrar las piernas, evitar que siguiera avanzando, no podía lograrlo. Me tenía totalmente a su merced, y cada vez que yo presionaba su cadera, él empezaba a embestirme, fuerte y constante.

Por instinto acaricié mis labios, tenía el labio inferior partido, consecuencia de todas las veces que lo había mordido, luchando por parecer imparcial en el asunto, no me gustaba la idea de ser constantemente abusada, tampoco era posible negar que a mi cuerpo no le disgustaba la situación. Cuando sus manos se posaban sobre mis pechos, clavando la yema de sus dedos en mi piel, reaccionaba de una forma que no era la que yo quería, se me erizaba el vello del cuerpo y quería más. A mi cuerpo no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que yo sintiera por ese sujeto, a él, aparentemente, lo que más le importaba era no detenerse jamás.

Pellizqué una de mis piernas cuando sentí el sueño caer sobre mí.

No iba a dormir.

Haría lo imposible por seguir despierta, no quería ni saber lo que ocurriría si me quedaba dormida. Lo más aterrador en esos momentos, era despertar y descubrir que no sólo él estaba follándome, era descubrir que eran dos.

—¿Agotada? —levanté el cuello con rapidez al escuchar su voz. No me importó el dolor, cerré las piernas y volví a arrinconarme contra la pared—. ¡Vaya! Te asusta verme, eso me parece verdadera mente perfecto —desabrochó su pantalón con movimientos certeros, no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Prefería verlo a sólo sentir el miedo en la piel—, ya quiero saber qué harás después de hoy —pegué la espalda a la pared, estirándome tanto como podía. Él caminó a cuatro sobre la cama hasta llegar a mi altura, la sonrisa en sus labios distaba mucho de ser amorosa. Sujetó mis tobillos y tiró de ellos hasta tenerme recostada bajo su cuerpo—. Juguemos un poco, Blossy.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre mis muñecas, manteniéndolas sujetas por encima de mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección, no importaba que debilitara mi cuerpo hasta el punto de encontrarme incapaz de moverme para defenderme, no diría su nombre, lucharía hasta el final, hasta que Brick llegara por mí.

Pegó su boca en mi oreja y me mordió, usando su mano libre para guiar su miembro hasta la entrada de mi sexo, volvió a penetrarme, con la misma fuerza de los días anteriores. En ese momento me llenó de terror descubrir que no me provocaba dolor.

Me excitaba.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 16_ ═════

Aquel fue el último día que lo vi. Pero no fue el último en el que él me vio a mí.

La mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, había algo nuevo en la habitación, una cámara de video anclada al techo. Siguiendo todos mis movimientos, si me movía a la derecha lo hacía igual. Una nueva adición a mi particular prisión. Eso, además de las bandejas de comida, apareciendo una tras otra en las horas indicadas del día.

No soy tonta, ni mucho menos estúpida. La única razón por la que se preocupa de mantenerme bien alimentada es para terminar lo que sea que quiera hacer conmigo, además de mantener mis poderes dormidos, la comida tiene esa parte de la droga, me di cuenta de eso después de la primera vez que desperté y estaba ahí la bandeja, tenía tanta hambre que no llegué a pensar en eso en su momento. Moría de hambre, había pasado más de tres días seguidos teniendo sexo, sin probar un solo bocado, de modo que, al ver los platillos, todavía humeantes y desprendiendo el más exquisito de los aromas, no pude más que correr a ellos y devorarlos.

Siguieron repitiéndose.

Lo lógico por hacer sería dejar de comer y recuperar mi fuerza, ¿no? Pues no, mientras más tiempo pasara sin comer, más débil se sentía mi cuerpo, traducido a palabras, se volvería algo más fácil y satisfactorio aprovecharse de mí, si bien sabía que no existía una forma en que pudiera resistirme, o negarle a mi cuerpo lo bien que se sentía, sí que podía mostrar un poco de dignidad, la que aún no había sido pisoteada. Durante unas horas pude disfrutar de la soledad de mi habitación. Solamente yo y mis pensamientos, pude disfrutarlo el tiempo que duró. Conseguí cerrar mis ojos durante un momento y dormir, realmente dormir, algo que no había hecho en todo este tiempo, me acurruqué en un rincón de la cama, sin importarme… mejor dicho, valiéndome una mierda si él podía verme desde su camarita. Dormí como nunca.

[…] _Sentía una extraña opresión en la garganta, los gemidos que salían de mi boca eran rápidamente ahogado con hipidos._

 _Me cubrí los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas, por más que frotara las mangas de mi suéter contra mi rostro, seguían saliendo, y seguirían saliendo. Gemí con fuerza, dejando salir aquel horrible sentimiento que tenía atrapado en mi pecho, levanté la cabeza al cielo y me permití gritar y berrear como una niña. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, no podía seguir manteniéndolo dentro de mí._

 _Tal vez me hubiese quedado ahí todo el día, si el ruido de una rama al romperse._

 _Giré al instante, buscando el origen del ruido, pero lo que encontré fue algo que desearía jamás haber visto, las lágrimas quedaron ahogadas en mi pecho, retrocedí sólo un paso, de haber dado uno más habría caído al vacío y, con o sin superpoderes, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para levantarme. De modo que me quedé ahí, con el rostro embarrado en lágrimas, sucio e hinchado por el tiempo realizando aquella horrible acción. Quise bajar la cabeza, esconderme de su mirada y…_

 _Podía hacerlo, podía salir corriendo._

 _No lo dude, di media vuelta dispuesta a salir volando, pero él fue más rápido que yo, corrió hasta llegar a mi altura y me detuvo por la muñeca, con medio cuerpo flotando, sentí su fuerza, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia él, traté de resistirme y volar más rápido para alejarme, nuevamente me demostró lo superior que era. Con gran facilidad logró dominarme. Pronto sentí como rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos, ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho._

— _Puedes… erh… si lo necesitas, no le diré a nadie._

 _Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar._

 _Me aferré a su sudadera y lloré._

 _Dejé que me consolara y acariciara mi cabello._ […]

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, realmente sin preocuparme en la hora del día, entraba poca luz, de modo que podía ser casi el anochecer, tal vez el ocaso, de cualquier forma, la tranquilidad había terminado.

Impulsada por un reflejo me senté en la cama, escuchaba las llaves desde mi posición, ya sabía lo que seguía, lo que se venía a continuación. La puerta se abrió, por ella no entró sólo uno, si no dos hombres de gran tamaño, reconocía a uno de ellos, mi captor, el hombre que había estado jugando con mi cuerpo desde un inicio, al cruzar mi mirada con la suya, un brillo siniestro se hizo presente en sus ojos. Me conocía su rutina de memoria, por mucho que quisiera no fuera el caso, recorrería mi cuerpo con la vista, luego empezaría a sobarse por encima del pantalón, mientras avanzaba, al tenerme en frente me golpearía usando sus nudillos, era lo que más le excitaba, golpear.

Antes de poder mover la cabeza en un intento por alejarme, jalaría mi cabello. De esa forma seguiría golpeando hasta tenerla totalmente dura, traté de desconectar mi cerebro para no recordar lo que venía a continuación, tener que ahogarme con su pene.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 18_ ═════

[…] _Después de aquel primer día, llegaron más como ese._

 _Todos espontáneos, el siguiente era más especial al anterior. Antes de darme cuenta, pasaba los días esperando nuestra siguiente reunión, anhelaba volver a verlo que me tomara entre sus brazos como esa primera vez. Todavía lo recordaba como si siguiera a mi lado. Quedó impregnada en mi nariz el aroma de su chaqueta, esa que nunca se quitaba, al igual que su gorra._

 _Volvía al mismo sitio dónde nos encontramos la primera vez, no era todos los días, aunque yo sí iba día tras día, él no. No me molestaba, sabía perfectamente que estaba causando problemas en alguna parte de la ciudad, tal vez molestando a los niños scout, infortunado a unos banqueros, y en realidad, no me importaba. Podía vivir con eso._

 _Especialmente cuando, después de comportarse como el patán que es, iba a encontrarse conmigo. Como aquel día._

— _¿Me esperabas? —sonreí, sin darme la vuelta para verlo, sabía que se sentaría junto a mí, y me pondría su gorra en la cabeza, como otras veces._

— _Claro que no —mentí en respuesta, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro._ […]

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 20_ ═════

Volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Su rostro no mostraba esa expresión de felicidad que tanto me había acostumbrado a ver en él, su rostro estaba contraído en una terrorífica expresión de odio, ni siquiera lo vi venir. Acaba de volver la cabeza en su dirección, luego una tremenda golpiza seguida de… ¿qué fue primero ese día? ¿La doble penetración vaginal o la anal? Realmente no puedo recordar. Me dolía tanto el cuerpo que empezaba a costarme trabajo mantener un orden fijo de los días transcurridos. Tampoco era capaz de conservar la consciencia durante mucho tiempo. Si los golpes no me noqueaban, la falta de comida lo hacía.

Sí, opté por dejar de comer.

Prefería sentirme agotada y perder la consciencia a mitad de la violación, a permanecer despierta y recordar cada detalle, las palabras que susurraban en mi oído mientras violaban mi cuerpo, eventualmente, la decisión se volvió obvio, si perdía "facultades" como él acostumbraba llamarlas, no pasaría mucho antes de cancelar todas las visitas a mi habitación, con tal de que comiera algo.

No era el caso en ese momento.

A juzgar por el rictus de su barbilla, lo que más quería era golpearme.

—¿Sigues jugando a la ruda, Blossom?

—Debería ser obvio a estas alturas… me has escuchado gritar, gemir, llorar e incluso rogar por más, pero no me escucharás decir tu nombre. Si esa es la condición para acabar con mi martirio, prefiero ser vendida por partes.

Y me golpeó. Tan fuerte que sólo eso bastó para dejarme fuera de juego.

Mi inconciencia duró lo suficiente para que pudiera hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera, como si no lo hiciera ya. O eso quise creer.

Una fuerte descarga recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, abrí los ojos tan rápido que no fui capaz de enfocar la vista al instante, todo seguía borroso y confuso a mi alrededor. Sólo pude hacer algo, gritar.

Grité tan fuerte como me lo permitieron mis pulmones. Todo el cuerpo me ardía, recordaba esa sensación, el dolor, sabía mejor que nadie lo quera ser usada contra mi voluntad, justo como en ese momento. Seguí gritando, deseando poder hacer algo más útil.

Finalmente podía moverme, luego de pasar la noche inconsciente, la luz que atravesaba el ventanal me lo confirmaba. Traté de usar mis rayos láser por instinto, liberarme de una buena vez y mostrarles quien era yo, que no era alguien que pudiera manipularse, entonces me di cuenta.

La única razón por la que quería usar mis poderes, después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ser capaz de usarlos, un día repentinamente llegaba la sensación que conocía de antaño. Poder. Esa conocida descarga de poder inundó mi cuerpo, aunque no fuera capaz de usarlo, sabía que estaba ahí.

Todo fue efímero, segundos después volvía a ser sólo yo. Sin embargo, algo era diferente.

.

.

.

* * *

════ _Día 23_ ═════

[…] _Eran pocas ocasiones dónde me sentía tan indefensa, como ahora. Pero no me arrepentía. Justo en ese momento parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba._

— _¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás enojada conmigo? —Brick pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros, obligándome a acercarme a él, aunque en realidad, no ponía mucha resistencia, fingía estar molesta y eso es todo._

 _Mantenía el gesto fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajo mi pecho, disfrutaba la sensación de estar protegida bajo sus brazos. Su cabeza recargada sobre mía me permitía saber con claridad que estaba riéndose, lo conocía ya a la perfección para saber que encontraba la situación hilarante. No podía evitarlo, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de comportarme como una chica consentida, sin llegar a los extremos de Princesa._

— _Porque es posible que lo esté —desvíe el rostro, evitando que viera lo mucho que me costaba no sonreír y unirme a él en sus risas._

 _No esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación. El que me obligara a verlo, girando mi cabeza con suavidad, cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no descubriera la felicidad en mi rostro. Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió._

 _Me besó._

 _Fueron los diez segundos más largos de mi vida, recuerdo haber sentido como mi rostro enrojecía de manera violenta, y lo hizo aún más cuando sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura, la otra seguía sosteniendo mi rostro. La vergüenza fue más poderosa que yo, cerré los ojos y lo empujé. Salí corriendo de ahí para ir a refugiarme a mi habitación, dónde él no pudiera ver lo mucho que ese beso me había afectado._ […]

Lo que me despertó fue la frescura de su aliento.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, mi vista se volvió nítida en cuestión de segundos, frente a mí no había nadie, sólo estaba yo y la soledad de la habitación, la noche ya había caído, o por lo menos, parecía ser de noche, bien podría ser de madrugada. Giré a mi derecha, dónde seguía la sensación de frescura, y ahí estaba él, observándome.

Fruncí el ceño por reflejo. Su mano estaba jugando con mi cabello, trenzándolo. Me dedicó una sonrisa que antaño consideraba agradable, ahora, no sabía que pensar de ella.

—Encontré una solución a nuestro problema —con los ojos me indica la dirección dónde debo ver, clavado en mi brazo izquierdo, hay una intravenosa—. Deja de comer todo el tiempo que quieras, no debo preocuparme más por lo que ocurra con tu cuerpo —acaricia mis pechos con su mano, clavando los dedos en mis mejillas, obligándome a verlo—, sólo para asegurarme de que se quede ahí, dónde debe estar, dejaré tus manos atadas.

Y se marchó, dejándome sola.

Sabía que esa soledad era sólo aparente.

Momentos después, tres hombres entraron en la habitación, cerré los ojos. No había forma de poder escapar de la situación. Cerré los ojos y desconecté mi mente del mundo, aunque mi cuerpo siguiera funcionando, yo no lograría recordar en ningún momento lo que aquellos hombres harían conmigo.

Recuerdo sentir como uno de ellos desataba mis manos de la cama para unirlas y pasarlas por encima de su cabeza, entonces no le presté mucha atención, pero ahora, de alguna forma, puedo descifrar el motivo.

De alguna forma se detuvo.

Mi cuerpo cayó con violencia en la cama dónde volvían a sujetarme, cerré los ojos y respiré, no duraría la calma, me daba cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, quería aprovecharlo tanto como pudiera, antes de que volviera, tensé las cuerdas buscando aflojarlas los suficiente para poder salir, mientras más jalaba, también lo hacía la intravenosa de mi brazo, la sangre empezaba a manchar las sábanas.

Terminé por rendirme, no iba a salir de ahí sin desangrarme. Maldije, presa de la frustración. La puerta volvió a abrirse en ese momento, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y tuve la imperativa necesidad de cubrirme el cuerpo.

Ahí estaba él una vez más, había algo diferente en él.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Blossy?

—Me intrigan tus intenciones. ¿Qué es aquello que querrías hacer conmigo cuando estuve en coma? —lo vi sentarse en la cama junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello.

—Te lo diría, pero eventualmente lo sabrás, no tiene ningún sentido decírtelo ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 24_ ═════

[…] _Quería encerrarme dónde nadie pudiera dar conmigo jamás._

 _Me sentía avergonzada._

 _Por el beso._

 _Por ser Brick quien me besó._

 _Por haber actuado como lo hice._

 _Por no haber… ¿qué hubiera hecho de cualquier forma?_

 _Y entonces, alguien golpeó a la puerta de mi soledad, levanté la cabeza ligeramente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar._

— _Soy yo, Bloss, Boomer —abrí la puerta de mi refugio, asomando mi cabeza por la abertura. Ahí estaba él, con esa expresión de consuelo en el rostro, seguía sin comprender, como era posible que alguien como él pudiera reconfortarme tanto—. ¿Quieres que hablemos?_

— _¿Brick te envió? —pregunté defensivamente. Sabía que lo iba a enviar, Boomer era la única persona capaz de entenderme en situaciones así, ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo. Él sonrió, suavemente, regalándome una amorosa sonrisa._

— _Me pidió venir, sí, pero no es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí. Vine por mi propia voluntad, Brick me dijo lo que había ocurrido y, bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? —me hice a un lado, permitiendo que Boomer entrara en mi refugio. Ese que había creado meses atrás, dónde me escondía cuando necesitaba pensar. Boomer entró y se sentó junto a mí, en la amplia estancia._

— _No lo sé… quiero decir… ¿cómo debería sentirme, Boom? Brick me besó, me be-só —puntualicé, sin poder hacer nada más. Me eché a correr, eso es lo que hice, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que Brick haya querido obligar a Boomer a hablar conmigo, desde ese trabajo que hicimos juntos en la clase de inglés, es imposible no vernos charlando juntos por la escuela—. ¿Cómo debería haber actuado entonces?_

 _Me armé de valor para verlo a la cara._

 _Boomer siempre supo cómo reconfortarme, siempre. Sin parecer condescendiente, ni alguien que quisiera escucharte para luego, cuando no puedes verlo, se burlara de ti. Realmente escuchaba, comprendía lo que te acongojaba y buscaba la mejor manera de resolverlo, así era Boomer conmigo, siempre lo ha sido._

 _Volvió a dedicarme una de sus sonrisas llenas de comprensión, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me obligó a recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro._

— _Para empezar, salir corriendo de esa forma no es la solución. Sabes cómo es el cabeza caliente de mi hermano, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos en el momento, simplemente actúa —levanté los ojos en su dirección, la sonrisa seguía ahí, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, viéndola, también podía sentir la calidez de sus emociones, realmente queriendo ayudarme a comprender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza—. Es algo en lo que se parecen, recuerdo muchas ocasiones, cuando todavía era divertido molestarlas, a ti y a tus hermanas, en las que solamente saltabas a la acción para patearnos el trasero, suena un poco a lo que acaba de hacer Brick, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Sin poder controlarlo, me reí._

 _Boomer no tardó en unirse a mi risa, rodeó mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, pronto yo hice lo mismo que él. Me gustaban esos momentos entre nosotros._

 _Para mí, Boomer siempre fue el hermano mayor que necesitaba. Especialmente, luego de un agotador día tratando de apaciguar las discusiones entre mis hermanas, o incluso en la escuela, en la ciudad, todo empezaba a volverse… excesivo. Durante esos días era cuando sentía que había perdido la vocación de ser heroína._ […]

Las noches de sueño volvieron a convertirse en una situación normal, ¿normal? Aquella palabra perdió significado para mí días atrás. Sin embargo, sí, lo encontraba normal. Volver a dormir, permitirme soñar, así fuera con el pasado, días pasados que creía almacenados en mi memoria, los primeros días de mi relación con Brick.

Brick…

 _¡Brick!_

Impulsada por lo que parecía un resorte, volví a hacer un intento por levantarme de la cama, quería salir y correr a su lado, verme envuelta entre sus brazos una vez más, ser capaz de acunar su cabeza en mi pecho y consolarlo, sabiendo que, en el momento en que me viera, si es que lograba hacerlo una vez más, rompería a llorar.

Serían lágrimas silenciosas. Unas que sólo yo podría ver.

Y yo también lloraría con él, me lamentaría, de una vez, por todas las estupideces que he hecho a lo largo del primer semestre universitario. Me arrepentiría de haber desperdiciado todas y cada una de las oportunidades que me dio para perdonarlo, darle la espalda cuando más me necesitaba, si volvía a tenerlo entre mis brazos una vez más no volvería a comportarme como Princesa. Me entregaría a él una vez más.

—¿Te sientes con ganas de más?

Me sentía con más energía que cualquier otro día, por desgracia, no era suficiente.

Sostuve su mirada el tiempo suficiente para darle a entender que no caería en su juego. No esta vez, así me quedara esposada a la cama lo que me quedaba de vida, no lo haría, lucharía para demostrarle que no tenía poder sobre mí.

—Como quieras —respondió sin más. Moviéndose para dejar paso a alguien más. Mis piernas temblaron de miedo al verlo… y de excitación.

Apreté los puños tan fuerte como pude y desvíe el rostro.

No necesitaba ver para saber lo que ocurriría a continuación, lo intuía en su sonrisa, en la macabra curva en sus labios, en la forma con la que se frotaba el pene sin quitarme los ojos de encima, jadeando como un perro.

Sólo podía rogar mentalmente que no fuera como los sujetos anteriores, con el desagradable fetiche de follar a una mujer por el culo, era lo único que podía desear. Habiendo visto el trozo de carne que se cargaba, prefería mil veces una violación vaginal a una anal. No lograría mantener la cordura de mi mente si llegábamos a eso. Aunque debí haberlo visto venir, todos los hombres ahí reunidos, estaban al tanto de mis "preferencias" sexuales. No porque estuviera en mí decirlo en voz alta, para que todos los dioses pudieran escucharme. Había alguien más que las conocía, alguien que no tuvo reparos en gritarlo a todos.

Motivo mismo para tratar de relajar mi cuerpo tanto como me fuera posible, antes de la inevitable intromisión a mi cuerpo.

Fue así como empezó. Desató mis manos como todos lo hacían, incluso retiró la intravenosa, dejándola colgando sin preocupación a un costado de la cama. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, decidí revelarme, de naba iba a servir, soy consciente de ello ahora, tan sólo sirvió para emocionarlo, aún más.

Sujetó mi cabeza entre sus manos y la guio, sin mayores ceremonias, hasta su miembro. Clavándolo profundo en mi garanta. Me invadieron arcadas en ese primer momento, pero no pasó de ahí, porque no tardó más de dos segundos en empezar a mover la cadera hacia atrás y hacia enfrente. Su férreo agarre a mi cabello impedía mis movimientos, por mucho que golpeara sus piernas o clavara las uñas en su piel, si no soltaba mi cabello no había posibilidad de zafarme.

Cerré los ojos ante una última estocada, sosteniéndome a sus piernas para soportar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Y entonces se corrió. Obligándome a tragarme todo su semen, aún sin abrir los ojos lo hice. Haciendo un espacio en mi boca, con mi lengua atrapada bajo el peso de su miembro, tragué sin poder peros.

Salió de mi boca, pero no por eso me dio tregua.

Un golpe en mi mejilla llegó sin aviso, girando mi cabeza en un instante. Boqueé por la impresión del momento, clavó la yema de sus dedos en mi cintura y me obligó a dar media vuelta, así, en cuatro, metió dos dedos dentro de mi vagina, forzando el pulgar a entrar por el ano, mordí mi labio inferior, quería gritar. Gritar _su_ nombre y dar fin a todo esto.

Terminar de una vez por todas con mi martirio.

 _Pero no iba a darle el gusto_.

Así que levanté la cabeza con orgullo. No lo haría, no pronunciaría su nombre en ninguna circunstancia.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando presionó mi clítoris con su mano libre. Levanté la cabeza al techo, todavía luchando por controlar las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo. Hubiese sido una tarea mucho más sencilla si no fuera porque la persona que tenía detrás estaba empeñada en hacerme sufrir.

De modo que, cuando clavó su miembro en mi ano, me aferré a las sábanas, enterrando la cabeza en ellas. Seguía mordiendo mi labio inferior, con mucha mayor fuerza que antes, sentía la sangre correr por mi labio hasta mi barbilla, goteando hasta las sábanas y secándose al instante. En cada embestida mordía con más fuerza. Con cada gruñido que salía de su garganta, era un gemido silencioso de la mía.

 _No se corrió._

Sacó su miembro de mi ano y me giró, con la misma violencia con la que me puso en cuatro, volvió a penetrarme. Al tenerme con la espalda pegada en el colchón, volvió a atar mis manos, rápido, sin perder mucho tiempo. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, de ser posible, aún más aterradora que la anterior.

Levantó su cuerpo sobre las rodillas y con él, mi cadera, sosteniéndome por el trasero, empezó a embestir. La cama entera empezaba a moverse junto con él, siguiendo su ritmo, eran movimientos lentos pero duros en un inicio, luego se convirtieron en un verdadero martirio. Se movía rápido y me penetraba con dureza, el choque de sus testículos con mi trasero resonaba en la vacía habitación.

Inhalé. Arqueando la espalda tanto como las cuerdas en mi cuerpo me lo permitían, mis piernas tensas, presionándose cada vez contra el nombre que tenía entre ellas, y sin poder luchar contra ello, grité. Disfrutando aún más que la vez anterior.

Doblé el cuello en dirección a la pared.

Él se dobló en mi dirección, atrapando uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes antes de dejarse venir.

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 27_ ═════

[…] _Llevaba meses, literalmente, sin ver a Brick. No porque no quisiera, no podía._

 _Cuando me topaba con él en la escuela, daba media vuelta y salía corriendo. Fingiendo tener algo más interesante que hacer, aunque no fuera así. Sólo no podía verlo ni estar en la misma habitación que él. Fue más de una vez en la que intentó seguirme, sin importar que alguien pudiera estar cerca y nos viera. Brick era así, Boomer tenía razón. Si quería hacer algo, lo hacía, Brick es el tipo de chico al que se la suda lo que los demás piensen de él. Tampoco es como que haya alguien que pueda decirle que no._

 _Y en cada ocasión, lograba escapar de él refugiándome en el baño de niñas._

Qué tramposa, ¿no?

 _Sí, era muy tramposa. También tenía mucho miedo._

 _Después de charlar con Boomer días atrás, me di cuenta de la verdad._

 _Estaba enamorada Brick._

 _Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable de alguna forma. Era mi trabajo defender a la ciudad, protegerlos a todos, pero desde que mis encuentros secretos con Brick empezaron, también empecé a descuidar esa_ parte _de mi trabajo. Si la línea directa sonaba, la dejaba sonar. Tenían que ser Bubby o Butter quienes contestaban, ellas eran las que me decían que había trabajo, aunque no quisiera ir, aunque lo único que quisiera hacer fuera ir a encontrarme con Brick, iba a regañadientes._

 _No mejoró con el paso del tiempo, por el contrario, empeoró._

 _El alcalde, tan sabio como siempre, tuve la brillante idea de ordenar a alguien que agregará el número de la línea directa en todos los teléfonos de la ciudad, así, cuando alguien tuviera problemas, podía llamarnos siempre que fuera necesario. Además de eso, nuestros propios celulares actuaban como_ línea directa _. ¡Era una pesadilla! El teléfono no dejaba de sonar nunca._

 _La ciudad volvía a ser una necesitada. Siempre que alguien tenía un problema, por mínimo que fuere, nos llamaban. Mi cabeza estaba por explotar día con día, lo único que me mantuvo cuerda y evito que quisiera huir, presa de la presión social, fue Brick. Si él no me hubiese dejado llorar en su pecho ese día…_

— _¡Qué estúpida eres, Blossom!_

 _Golpeé mi rostro con fuerza, saliendo de mi "pequeño" escondite. En dirección al apartamento de Brick y sus hermanos. Volé tan rápido que nadie habría podido descifrar mi dirección, esa era la idea. Tampoco tuve la brillante idea de tocar la puerta, entré por una de las ventanas, al hacerlo me arrepentí._

 _Brick estaba ahí, sí, pero no era sólo que estuviera ahí. Era querer admitir lo que sentía por él. Brick se levantó del sillón, sin preocuparse porque el videojuego pudiera sonar sin cesar y que perdiera. Una luz iluminó mi espalda y un trueno hizo acto de presencia. No supe cuál era mi expresión, fuera cual fuera, no podía ser buena, el rostro de Brick cambió de aspecto, se mostró… preocupado._

 _Y volví a escapar. Con las lágrimas a flor de piel, ante la vergüenza y el miedo de decirle a ese idiota lo que sentía por él, quise volver a casa y esconderme. Jamás volver a dar la cara ante la sociedad._

— _¡Blossom! —pero como debí haber supuesto, Brick no me dejó marchar. Afuera ya se notaba el cambio de clima, un monzón caía sobre nuestras cabezas, convirtiendo nuestra ropa en una segunda piel—. Tienes que parar, maldita sea, tienes que… ¡lo siento! ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? ¡Lo siento, Blossom! No debí besarte, ahora me doy cuenta de ello, no puedo regresar el tiempo, ¿sabes? Si pudiera lo haría. No te habría besado de saber que es así como reaccionarías._

 _Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cada una de sus palabras golpeaban mi pecho con violencia, no era capaz de aguantar mucho más las lágrimas, así que las dejé salir. La lluvia ayudaba a disfrazarlas. Brick no podía saber cuánto me dolí que lo dijera, no podía saber… lo mucho que lo quería._

— _Así que, déjate de pendejadas y entra maldita sea, vas a resfriarte si decides volver en ese estado, por no hablar de los rayos, no te dejarán volver —asentí en silencio. Lo seguí al interior de su casa. Las lágrimas aún caían a cada lado de mis mejillas. Pero luchaba por qué no se me notara. Entramos a su habitación, puesto que era el único que se encontraba en ese momento. Casi deseaba que Boomer hubiera estado ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, no—. Toma, puedes ponerte esto. Sabes que Boomer está de acuerdo si decides usar su habitación, al menos hasta que pasé el diluvio._

 _Bajé los ojos a la playera que me extendió, la reconocí sin necesidad de darle la vuelta. Era esa ridícula playera que se compró en el mercado de pulgas meses atrás, antes de besarme. Dijo que al verla fue amor a primera vista, no había nada extravagante en ella, salvo la imagen que casi desaparecía, pero aún recuerdo lo que decía: «_ "Suck up and fly" _» por más que Butch y Brick intentaron hacerme entender el significado, no podía entenderlo. También recordaba los cambios que le había hecho, desde borrar esa vieja imagen que tenía, volver a teñirla y mandarla a estampar una vez más, y su nueva leyenda, sí que podía entenderla: «_ "I'll fuck the world with my dick" _»._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sabía lo especial que era para Brick esa playera, y el hecho de que me la prestara…_

— _Gracias —fue todo lo que pude decir. Salí de su habitación con dirección a la de Boomer para quitarme la ropa mojada, sí, sabía muy bien que a él no me molestaba que entrara en su habitación. Una a una, despojé todas las prendas de mi cuerpo hasta dejarlas sobre el cesto de ropa sucia, lo único que me dejé puesto, fueron las bragas._

 _Hubo un momento en que me giré al pequeño espejo que tenía Boomer en su habitación, me llevé las manos a los pechos y me pregunté si algún día crecerían, ¿qué era lo que había visto Brick en mí, cuando yo no era capaz de ver nada? Sentí tanta vergüenza que me puse la playera de un solo movimiento, me quedaba tan grande que bien podría usarlo como vestido, era tan grande que el cuello se inclinaba por un hombro y caía, lo largo cubría hasta mis rodillas. Me abracé a mí misma, insegura de la visión de mi cuerpo._ […]

.

.

.

* * *

═════ _Día 31_ ═════

Un dolor agudo en la base de la columna me impide levantarme. Sé muy bien de qué es, la última vez que alguien puso sus manos en mi cuerpo, todavía lo resiento, en el cuello. Aunque quiera estirar los brazos para liberar la tensión, no puedo. Las cuerdas son cada vez más tensas, más duras, mientras más me muevo, mayor es la sensación. Puede que sólo sea mi mente, en realidad no ocurre nada fuera de lo común. Aunque no puedo evitarlo. Hoy entró por última vez a mi habitación.

Acarició mi rostro como si realmente quisiera demostrarme cariño, sonrió y la calidez de ese gesto llenó mi pecho, una sensación que realmente extrañaría. Sostuve su mirada el tiempo suficiente.

—No necesito nada más de ti. Sé que K.E.N.D.A.L encontrará la brecha que se abrirá mañana y dentro de poco tiempo tu príncipe estará aquí para salvarte del horrible monstruo que te tiene prisionera.

No pude evitarlo, una lágrima cayó por mi rostro, deseando poder ver a Brick una vez más.

—Es una lástima que vayas a romperle el corazón al no recordarlo, ni nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

—¿Qué? —el miedo llena mi cuerpo.

—Buenas noches… princesita —una mata de cabello pelirrojo aparece a su espalda, mi corazón deja de latir en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que ambos intercambien una sonrisa cómplice, me retuerzo en la cama, luchando contra mis ataduras.

El miedo invadió mi cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes, clave la mirada en él una última vez, antes de perder completamente la consciencia, cayendo dormida sin mayor remedio. Mi último pensamiento, lo dedique a Brick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **==== • • • Seis años atrás • • • ====**

.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire una última vez, no puedo esconderme eternamente, en algún momento, tendré que darla la cara a Brick. Mejor lo hago temprano.

Salgo de la habitación de Boomer y lo encuentro, parado frente a mí, con un juego de sábanas en el brazo, al verme, algo pareció romperse en su interior, recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, sus labios se separaron ligeramente, mostrando sus dientes sólo un poco. Siento los colores subir por mis mejillas, la forma en que me mira definitivamente no es una a la que me sienta acostumbrada, intento retroceder, presa del pánico.

Cambio de opinión en el instante. Me quedo clavada en mi lugar, tratando de sostener su mirada, por mucho que me intimide.

—Ah… yo, hablé con el marica, dijo que no tiene problema con prestarte su habitación, pero es un poco fría, así que te traigo más cobertores, para que no pases frío —con un gesto de mano me pide que me haga a un lado, de modo que él mismo pueda entrar a poner las cobijas.

Totalmente cohibida, me hago a un lado. Sujeto el cuello de la playera para mantener mi cuerpo escondido, pero ante la constante mirada de Brick, siento que en cualquier momento perderé el control una vez más, y no va a importarme, con o sin lluvia, saldré corriendo para esconderme dónde no pueda encontrarme. Cuando termina de acomodar todo, para por mi lado y sale la habitación sin volver para mirarme.

 _Maldita sea._

Al verlo salir, una parte de mi corazón se rompe, puedo escuchar como cruje, y se cae en mil pedazos. Me siento incapaz de verlo salir y nada más.

—Brick —me tiembla la voz cuando lo llamo. No gira completamente para verme, me mira por encima del hombro.

Aguardo unos segundos, para confirmar, a través de la oscuridad del cuarto que realmente puede verme. Junto todo el valor del que soy capaz, sujeto los bordes de la playera y la saco de mi cuerpo, primero la cabeza y luego los brazos, en ese momento, Brick gira completamente en mi dirección, sus manos permanecen a su costado como peso muerto, veo la forma con la que se mueve su pecho de un lado a otro, rápidamente.

—Por favor di algo.

No dice nada, llega a mí en dos zancadas. Toma mi rostro en sus manos y me planta un beso, más intenso que la vez anterior, desliza su lengua sobre mis labios, primero el de arriba, luego el de abajo y finalmente abro la boca, permitiéndole el paso a mi boca. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina en ese momento, doy un paso al frente y rodeo su cintura, siendo el único lugar al que podía agarrarme.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado, buscando profundizar con aquel contacto un poco más. Él sigue con sus manos sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mis mejillas. Cuando su lengua acaricia la mía, los colores vuelven a llenar mi rostro, ahora no huyo, sé perfectamente lo que siento por él, soy consciente de lo que eso podría generar en un futuro, y no me importa.

—Eres hermosa, pinky —se separa de mi lo suficiente para poder susurrar sus palabras, lo escucho a la perfección. El pecho se me ensancha de felicidad, no hay otra palabra existente capaz de describir lo que siento en este momento.

Rodeo su pecho, impulsándome en la punta de mis pies para alcanzar su altura, vuelvo a besarlo. Siento como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, desliza las manos desde mi rostro a mis hombros, mis brazos, sujeta una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, su mano libre sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi trasero. Un gemido queda ahogado en mi garganta.

Sigue besándome, haciendo un recorrido por mi cuerpo. Besa mi cuello, frotando su nariz contra mi piel, elevo la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro.

Ya había escuchado por parte de mis compañeros lo que era, o al menos, su perspectiva del sexo, pero no quiero guiarme por lo que ellos creían, tan sólo quiero… dejarme llevar, y por lo que puedo ver, Brick también. Muerde con suavidad la piel expuesta de mi cuello, masajeando mi trasero, trato de controlar mis emociones, sin lograr ningún cambio aparente. Gimo un poco más fuerte, con cada sonido que sale de mi cuerpo, siento mucha más vergüenza, suelta mi mano para sostener mi cintura, asegurándose de que no me arrepentiré en el último minuto y saldré corriendo.

Cubro mi boca con una mano, buscando apagar todos esos vergonzosos sonidos.

—No. Quiero escucharte —susurra acercando su boca a mi oído. Me estremezco entre sus brazos, descubriendo el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Vuelvo a sonrojarme, con mucha más violencia que antes, si es que es posible. Suspiro entre sus brazos, cuando cierra los dientes alrededor de mi oreja, desliza su lengua a lo largo de ella, presionando mi cuerpo contra él cada vez más.

Me sostengo de sus brazos, los suspiros siguen saliendo de mí junto a todo tipo de sonidos extraños, que Brick se empeña en escuchar. Agacha la cabeza para llegar a mi altura, intercambiamos miradas durante un par de segundos, en sus ojos puedo ver la seguridad que sé siempre ha estado ahí, sin embargo, me pregunto, ¿qué verá él en mis ojos? Porque yo sé, que lo único que logro sentir ahora, es vergüenza.

Cierro los ojos, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Las mejillas me duelen de lo sonrojada que debo estar, sigo sin ser capaz de echarme para atrás habiendo llegado a este punto.

Rodea mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, besando mi coronilla repetidas veces. Cuando lo hace, no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, Brick esperará hasta que me sienta cómoda con la situación, jamás sería capaz de obligarme a hacer nada contra mi voluntad y, aun así, henos aquí, yo, completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, mientras él trata de fingir que su cuerpo no ha reaccionado a la situación, tratando de hacerme creer que la erección que tiene es producto de mi imaginación.

Levanto la cabeza con decisión. Brick no termina de descifrar el significado detrás de mi expresión, simplemente, inclina la cabeza a un lado, acariciando mi mejilla con cariño. Empujo su pecho con fuerza hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

—¿Blossom? —la pregunta está cargada de dudas, incluso me atrevo a decir, que con miedo. Pero yo sigo empujando, lo hago hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su habitación. Una luz parece prenderse dentro de su mente, aunque no dice nada, me deja hacer, hasta que tropezamos con su cama y caemos.

Sigue rodeando mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, y yo me mantengo sujeta a él, como si mi vida dependiera de ellos. Con el rostro más rojo de lo que es considerado saludable, me siento sobre su estómago y me inclino a besarlo, trato de hacerlo con la misma intensidad que él mismo hace tan sólo unos minutos. El cuerpo me tiembla, estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo, me siento insegura. Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento emocionada por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Brick corresponde, volviendo a deslizar su lengua entre mis labios, la dejo entrar, incluso acerco la mía para recibirla. Las manos se Brick vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo, por dónde pasen, mi piel se eriza, deja una maravillosa sensación tras de sí, tanto, que los gemidos vuelven. Ahí dónde toca, se desatan mil emociones más, como si mi cuerpo fuera víctima de millones de descargas eléctricas.

Sostiene mi barbilla con delicadeza y la levanta, corta el beso para bajar su cabeza a mis hombros, desliza su lengua en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo reacciona antes de que yo pueda hacer algo, me inclino más al frente, bajando la cadera hasta llegar a la altura de su miembro, empezando a frotarme suavemente contra él. Brick mueve sus manos con maestría por mi cuerpo, y eso tan sólo me hace sentir mejor, como si estuviera esforzándose sólo para hacer el momento especial.

Dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando él presiona mi trasero con ambas manos, su cadera se mueve al compás de mi cuerpo, aun cuando todavía tiene toda la ropa encima de él, gimo con cada roce, cada movimiento, siento como mi corazón va a mil por hora, mi pecho es demasiado chico para poder soportar una emoción tan grande. Brick se abraza a mi cintura con una mano, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello, sigue besándome, mordiéndome, todo él provoca una nueva cantidad de sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, una a una, todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo terminan en el suelo.

Recorre mi espalda, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sentir su piel contra mí es… excitante. Fijo mi vista en la suya, sujeto su rostro, me acerco a él y lo beso. Ahora, con mayor claridad que antes, sé que no hay forma de que pueda echarme para atrás, bajo mi mano hasta su pecho, sosteniéndome de él para no caer, también para sentirlo más cerca de mí. Tal vez, lo único que aún mantenga nuestros cuerpos realmente separados, sea la ropa interior.

 _No por mucho tiempo_.

Brick abraza mi espalda, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, con nuestros labios firmemente pegados, gira en la cama. Queda sobre mí, separando mis piernas con su cuerpo, colocándose justo en medio de ellas, puedo sentir la dureza de su miembro, se presiona contra mi sexo, dudoso en sí debería seguir o sí debería detenerse. Coloca ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, sosteniendo mi cadera. Presiona su miembro una vez más, bajando la cabeza hasta la altura de mis pechos.

—¿Brick? —llamó más como un suspiro, incapaz de controlar el volumen de mi voz. Levanta la mirada en mi dirección, tomo su cabeza con suavidad, guiándolo de nuevo hasta mis labios, los beso tímidamente—. Hazme el amor… —pido en un susurro.

No lo veo sonreír, tampoco lo veo mostrarse molesto, la curva de sus labios es, ciertamente, una sonrisa, pero no parece la de alguien que pretendía pedir permiso, Brick sonríe, como alguien genuinamente agradecido. Besa mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios, mi cuello, hace todo un recorrido por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, tira de mis braguitas con los dedos, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, cuando mi cuerpo queda expuesto ante él, vuelve a besarme. Arqueo la espalda y grito al sentir su lengua sobre mi sexo. Mi primer reflejo es cerrar las piernas.

Brick las sostiene a cada lado de su cabeza, no me hace daño, aunque sé que aplica cierta fuerza para lograrlo. Vuelve a lamer, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que veo las estrellas. Quiero cerrar las piernas y gritar, sólo consigo hacer una.

Mi cuerpo cae sobre la cama, me siento agotada, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, Brick se asoma por entre mis piernas, sigue mostrando la misma sonrisa. Confía en mí, me dice sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Lo veo bajarse los boxers, pero la situación me sobrelleva, desvío la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, no puedo verlo, si lo hago, seguro que ahora si muero de la vergüenza. El calor de su cuerpo delata su presencia, abro los ojos sólo para verlo sobre mí, su frente pegada con la mía.

Llena mi rostro de besos, prodigándome de dulces que palabras, extinguiendo el miedo que aún sigue latente en mi corazón, con una de sus manos, me acaricia. Me estremezco sólo al pensar lo que ocurrirá después, Brick se da cuenta, vuelve a besarme, junta sus labios en mi oreja, me recuerda, una y otra vez que tendrá cuidado. Sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza, trato de transmitirle mi confianza con una mirada, aunque sea complicado.

Entrelaza su mano con la mía, volvemos a juntar nuestras frentes e inhalo profundamente.

Poco a poco siento su miembro entrando en mi cuerpo, trato de mantener regulada mi respiración, concentrarme en él, en su presencia, la seguridad con la que me mira. Gimo al darme cuenta de que gran parte de él ya se encuentra _dentro_ , cierro las piernas sobre su cintura, sonríe una vez más, besando mi nariz.

Tranquila, vuelve a decir, solo moviendo sus labios. Sin darme cuenta, aprieto su mano con fuerza cuando termina de entrar, muerdo mi lengua para no gritar, Brick no me deja reaccionar, levanta mi mano sobre mi cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, empieza a moverse. Sentirlo salir, con aquella delicadeza me vuelve loca, ni que decir cuando vuelve. Cierro los ojos, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hagan lo demás. Bien dijo alguien, que lo que los ojos no ven, lo hacen los demás sentidos.

Puedo confirmar eso ahora, cuando con tan sólo sentir los movimientos de su cadera con la mía. Los gemidos, que en un principio encontraba tan vergonzosos, ahora ni siquiera me parecen desagradable, mucho menos cuando puedo escuchar los gruñidos de Brick en mi oído. Muerde mi hombro, sin dejar de rugir, como si fuera un león, separa mis piernas un poco más, aumentando la velocidad. Abro los ojos y suelto un grito de asombro.

Y seguimos así, hasta que Brick suelta mi hombro, enterrando la cabeza en la cama, gruñe con mucha más fuerza, clavando su miembro en mi cuerpo. Me estremezco y siento la tensión en mis piernas, momentos después, todo desaparece, Brick no suelta mis manos y tampoco lo hago yo.

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

—¿Y si digo que no quiero? —Brick se cruza de brazos. Tiene el ceño fruncido, dándome a entender que está en "desacuerdo" con mi decisión.

—Seguirá dándome lo mismo, dije que iré, con o sin tu aprobación. Resulta que no la necesito —tensa la mandíbula, las venas en su cuello se marcan. En otros tiempos, me atrevería a decir que me preocupaba su reacción, no ahora. Doy un paso en su dirección, palmeo su pecho, sonrío con autosuficiencia y me alzó para besarlo—. Nos veremos esta noche, _Mufasa_ —le doy un pico antes de salir de casa.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, lo escucho gritar.

Jura ante todos los santos que conoce y se inventa varios más. Lo siento mucho por los muebles que estén a su alcance, serán lanzados por el ventanal sin mayor dilación, esa es la forma que tiene Brick para lidiar con sus problemas. Aguardo unos segundos, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, cuento los segundos hasta que decide avanzar, con peligrosa violencia hacia la puerta. Me aparto y trato de alcanzar el elevador, de modo que no se dé cuenta que estaba _espiando_ su rabieta.

Llega a mi altura cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor, entro y me colocó en la pared. Brick detiene las puertas antes de que estás se cierren, golpea el botón de emergencia para detenerlo y clava sus ojos en mí. Verlo así, tan violento y peligroso, me pone.

—¿De verdad te pensabas que iba a dejarte ir así nada más? —me toma por la cintura, como muchas veces antes, juntando su nariz con la mía. Sonrío, incapaz de hacer algo más.

—Dijiste que no irías, así que lo tomé como una buena señal —pongo ambas manos en su pecho, sintiendo la velocidad con la que le late el corazón—. Te invite a la fiesta de Dylan y dijiste…

—¡Dylan! —grita, casi histérico. Me besa, metiendo la lengua en mi boca sin darme oportunidad a pensar. Presiona mi cuerpo contra el cristal, clavando la yema de sus dedos en mi cuerpo—. Antes paralitico, cuadripléjico y muerto, que permitirte ir a una fiesta de ese sujeto —levanta mi playera, acariciando mi estómago—, especialmente vestida así.

Le echo los brazos al cuello, disfrutando del choque entre nuestras bocas, mi corazón empieza a latir con velocidad, mi sexo se lubrica en un instante, deseando volver a tener a Brick entre mis piernas. Quito la gorra de su cabeza, al pasar mi mano por su cabello, en respuesta, gruñe, de esa forma en la que sólo él sabe hacerlo.

—Dylan es _una_ compañera de clase, Mufasa, no es un chico —Brick arquea una ceja, sin terminar de comprenderme. Como si temiera que le estuviera mintiendo. Juego con los mechones de cabello que caen sobre su frente—. Dylan es una ella, no un él —los dos estallamos en risas.

Él, por siempre terminar celándome con todos, y yo, por la expresión de su rostro. Me encanta verla, esa sonrisa de obviedad, sus ojos poniéndose blanco por no darse cuenta en el momento, todo me encanta. Sin soltar mi cuerpo, presiona el botón una vez más, volvemos a descender, me besa con mayor ternura esta vez, aunque mi cuerpo siga emocionado.

—Eso se llama jugar sucio, Bloss.

—No hay otra forma de jugar contigo, criminal número uno, ¿recuerdas?

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

Retrocedo para admirar mi obra maestra junto a Boomer.

Intercambiamos una mirada y los dos coincidimos en lo mismo, el árbol de navidad nunca se había visto tan hermoso como en aquella ocasión. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad, bajamos, para poder apreciar nuestro trabajo, las luces alumbran con perfección, las esferas se ven armónicas en cuanto al tamaño, incluso la falsa escarcha se ve bien, parece ser parte del árbol.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios. Brick llega en ese momento, me abraza por la espalda, reposando sus manos en mi cintura y recarga su barbilla en mi cabeza. Sin verlo puedo saber que está sonriendo. Yo también lo hago, me siento estúpidamente feliz, y no, no es porque sea navidad, es porque es mi _primera_ navidad con Brick desde que empezamos a salir. Un año después, por fin hay oportunidad de pasar una navidad juntos.

Debo agradecer a mis hermanas, si Butter no hubiese dicho que lo pasaría con sus amigos, Bubbles tampoco lo haría, y mucho menos el profesor diría que tenía una reunión muy importante a la cuál asistir. A resumidas cuentas, nadie estaría en casa, así que aproveché. Además, no es como que no despertara todos los días en la misma cama que Brick, pasar la navidad con él no iba a ser nada diferente. Era también _su_ primera navidad. Él y Mojo nunca tuvieron ese espíritu de festejo, por lo cual, no es de sorprender que jamás hayan realizado dicha festividad.

Fue idea mía y de Boo. Comprar un árbol artificial, armarlo, decorarlo, adornar la casa, comprar regalos, envolverlos, ponerlos bajo el árbol, preparar ponche, un poco de nuestro famoso chocolate, Butch y Brick terminarían por mostrarse satisfechos, no iban a poder decirle que no al chocolate.

—Lo diré, se ve bien el árbol —Brick besa mi mejilla, para luego esconderse en el peluche de mi sueter.

—Gracias, Boo fue el genio detrás de esta obra maestra —siento la tensión en su cuerpo. Gruñe y me mira molesto.

—¿Boo? —aunque intenta no mostrarlo, vuelve a tensar la mandíbula, como hace siempre que esta celoso de alguien. Aunque lo irónico sea, que está celoso de su propio hermano.

—Boo —respondo sin miedo—. Tú eres mi Mufasa, Boomer es mi Boo, y Butch es… Butch es Butch —aclaro, girando entre sus brazos. Aún en navidad, jamás se separa de su gorra. Acomodo su cabello para que no quede sobre sus ojos, me fascina verlo cuando está enojado, tienen un brillo asesino. Brick me abraza aún más, escondiéndome de los ojos de Boomer, que sonríe divertido por la situación.

—Búscate la tuya, ella es MÍA —da media vuelta, asegurándose así que Boomer no sea capaz de verme.

—Iré a ver cómo va el chocolate, Blo, diviértete con tu macho —desde mi escondite en los brazos de mi novio, levanto un pulgar, indicando a Boomer que lo he escuchado. Brick gruñe una vez más, con más fuerza. Detesta que haya alguien más, además de él, que me trate con tanta confianza, aún si se trata de su propio hermano. Boomer desaparece por la puerta de la cocina.

—Lo odio, aunque sea mi hermano —mete sus manos bajo mi chaqueta, buscando tocar mi piel—. Es más, el que sea mi hermano hace que lo odie más —besa mi cuello, o al menos, lo que puede ver bajo tantas capas de ropa.

—Y yo te quiero aún con todos tus celos —lo beso, sin importarme que Butch pueda salir en cualquier momento de su habitación y decir uno de sus inteligentes comentarios que siempre lo llevan a recibir un golpe en la cara. Brick corresponde, recargando las manos contra mi espalda, siempre de un modo posesivo que aún no soy capaz de entender.

Tal como lo supuse, Butch sale de su habitación segundos después, no llego a escuchar con exactitud lo que dice, pero no puede ser algo bueno, Brick se separa de mí y da media vuelta en dirección a su hermano, poco le falta para querer clavarlo justo dónde se encuentra, ante aquella mirada, Butch escapa, aprovechando el que yo siga entre los brazos de su hermano.

—Anda, haz las paces con el mundo sólo por una noche, por mí —froto la nariz contra su cuello, a diferencia de mí, él no es tan friolento, siempre que estoy junto a él me siento reconfortada, estoy segura que es debido a que es hombre, ellos siempre parecen tener más calidez que todas las mujeres juntas.

—Bien.

No dijo nada más en toda la noche.

La cena fue tranquila, Boomer y yo tratábamos de apaciguar a Brick, seguía realmente molesto. Desde aquella noche en que, sin decir nada, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que empezábamos una relación, Brick no soporta ver a nadie a mi alrededor. En la escuela se esfuerza más por ocultarlo, cuando estamos fuera, solos él y yo, no tanto. En el segundo que alguien se dispone, así sea por curiosidad a ver hacia atrás, y si estamos en esa dirección, Brick no duda un segundo en rodear mis hombros, pararse detrás de mí y mirar molesto a quien sea que hubiera volteado, siempre y cuando fuera hombre.

Boomer, por alguna razón, no era la excepción. El hecho de ser mi mejor amigo lo convertía en el blanco principal, sin importar lo improbable de una relación entre ambos, Brick se mostraba celoso.

Una vez terminamos la cena, nos reunimos frente al árbol, viéndolo así, totalmente iluminado e imponente sobre el piso, me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo, intercambio una mirada con Boom, le guiño un ojo con complicidad, asiente con la cabeza y entra en la cocina, al volver tiene dos tazas humeantes en cada mano. El chocolate.

La expresión de Brick cambia, extiende un brazo en dirección a Boomer, tomando dos tazas, una se la queda y me entrega la otra, rodea mi cuerpo con las piernas, como queriendo apartarme de la vista de todos y del mundo en general.

—¡Déjense de ceremonias! ¿Dónde están los regalos?

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Butch. Tomo una caja cercana y sin verla, porque conozco las envolturas, se la entrego al pelinegro, sus ojos adoptan un brillo infantil. Abre el papel rompiéndolo por todos lados, nunca voy a olvidar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver su contenido. Aquella genuina emoción que se cree sólo los niños pueden mostrar. Recargo la espalda en el pecho de Brick, disfrutando el hecho de ser yo quien pueda verlos actuar así.

—Este es para ti —la voz de mi pelirrojo me saca de mis pensamientos. Hay una cajita frente a mí, diminuta, con un moño azul en la cima.

—Gracias —abro el paquete sin poder resistir la emoción, esperando encontrarme con un mensaje, una broma propia de él, guiándome al verdadero regalo. No ocurre así. Bajo aquel moño, dentro de la cajita, hay un anillo. Un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en la cima. Cierro la boca, sin encontrar palabras suficientes para agradecer o si quiera decir algo inteligente.

Brick reacciona por mí, toma el anillo y con una delicadeza, que sólo le he visto cuando hacemos el amor, lo desliza por mi dedo anular.

—Feliz navidad, frutilla.

.

 **==== • • • ====**

.

He llegado a un punto, dónde me pregunto, ¿por qué tomé esta decisión?

Cada vez que volteo en dirección de la persona a quien ahora llamo "mi novio", esa pregunta se hace presente, más y más fuerte cada vez.

Damien siempre ha sido un idiota, incluso mayor que Butch. Lo único que sabe hacer, es provocarlos a todos y luego limpiarse las manos de los problemas, no es la primera vez. En ocasiones anteriores había presenciado en primera fila una muestra de su… "masculinidad", ante un grupo de chicas de primero.

Jamás me pone celosa.

Puedo verlo actuar así y coquetear con todas las mujeres que se le crucen en el camino, sin importar si son mayores o menores. Me resulta indiferente lo que haga con su vida, tampoco es como si yo me preocupara en "estar" con él. La única razón por la que acepté salir con él, fue porque creí que eso haría volver a Brick.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que… terminamos. Desde que decidió ir con Princesa y luego huir. Sigo sin comprender porque lo hizo, ¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer su odio de esa forma? Como muchas veces anteriores, me arden los ojos, quiero llorar su ausencia y extrañar sus besos. Quiero tenerlo junto a mí una vez, pero sé que no es posible, Brick se fue sin decir adiós, sin darme una justificación. Y eso es lo que más me duele, el que no haya tenido el valor suficiente para acabar con mi corazón.

Creía que, si salía con Damien, de alguna forma Brick lo sabría.

No soportaría verme con su "mejor" amigo. Regresaría y entonces volveríamos a estar juntos, todo se arreglaría entre nosotros, yo estaba dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda al hecho de que me haya engañado con Princesa, pero no soporté ver que jamás volvió.

Tampoco me he propuesto terminar con Damien. Puede que sólo haya querido usarlo, pero esa no era la mejor forma de dejarlo. Lo haría al iniciar la universidad, cuando me asegurara de que no iba a volver a acercarse a mí.

Fue por esa razón, que nació K.E.N.D.A.L, un programa de hackeo invencible, capaz de atravesar cualquier fortaleza sin dejar rastros, inclusive, con la capacidad de alterar programas similares, tomando lo que considerara esencial para su evolución.

Creé a K.E.N.D.A.L para buscar a Brick yo misma, ir detrás de él y exigirle una explicación, pero en todo aquel tiempo, no había logrado nada. K.E.N.D.A.L era el mejor, pronto ganó renombre en el mundo, todos quería obtenerlo, querían detener su avance por el mundo, nadie lo lograba. Su programa de defensa siempre ha ido tres pasos por delante de todos, si alguien encontraba un punto débil, K.E.N.D.A.L ya estaba trabajando en seis defensas diferentes. K.E.N.D.A.L tiene la mejor inteligencia artificial que jamás se ha visto.

En otros tiempos, jamás habría imaginado ser yo la _madre_ de un programa tan peligroso. Ahora me parece normal.

Y fue K.E.N.D.A.L, justamente, quien limpio de dudas mi mente. Damien había estado engañándome con Bubby, desde el año en que estuve en coma.

Suspiré con cansancio, jamás creí ser alguien con tan mala suerte, como para que él hombre que amaba y, un "novio" pudieran engañarme de la misma forma. Distraídamente, me llevó una mano a la espalda, acariciando el plástico que cubre mi tatuaje. Ayer me dijeron que debía esperar antes de quitarlo, para proteger la tinta y mi piel.

— _Dentro de un par de días más, podrás retirar el plástico, Blossom._

La voz de K.E.N.D.A.L suena en mi oído a través de los auriculares, puedo ver en la pantalla del celular su imagen, el rostro que yo le di.

—Gracias, Kendal —bajo la vista a quien, dentro de unos minutos, dejará de ser mi novio. Mi corazón no muestra reacción ante el momento, no soy capaz de volver a sonreír con naturalidad, todo lo que muestro es fingido, tengo tres años sin sentir un verdadero sentimiento en el corazón.

Cierro los ojos, recordándome, todavía tocando el tatuaje, que debo ser fuerte, salir adelante por mí y sólo por mí.

La fecha del corazón, es por Brick.

La del estómago, por el monstruo que me dejó en coma.

La de la frente, por mí. Para jamás volver a dejarme engañar por nadie.

* * *

 **Pues espero que la espera haya valido la pena, porque la verdad, yo _sí_ que me esforcé en los capítulos. Por que sí, le dije a Mortem que iba a subir los dos de jalón, por eso mismo también me tome mi tiempo en escribirlos.**

 **Y los que han leído mis drabbles para el fictober, sabrán que Mortem recibía spoiler privados (?)**

 **Hice lo posible por ser clara y concisa son los capítulos, al menos dar a entender bien lo que ocurría, una parte de mi negro corazón me dice que no se sentirán satisfechas con los recuerdos de Blossom, pues no, porque aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, pero si lo escribiera todo, tendría que hacer un segundo fic (?). Sólo puse los momentos importantes dentro de su relación con Brick.**

 **En el capítulo anterior cambié narrador (obviamente) para poder narrar esas partes dónde Brick estaba KO. Y también para darle un poco de suspenso, me gustó. Si acaso les quedaron dudas en el capítulo anterior, de los cortes de escena, en este deberían de haberse aclarado (sí, también por eso los subí juntos). Hay otros detallitos que también se muestran, como K.E.N.D.A.L, un nuevo personaje para la historia.**

 **¿Qué, se creyeron que la rescataban y listo?**

 **¡PUES NO!**

 **Soy un ente de mal que disfruta viendo su sufrimiento, ¡vivo de su dolor! Y también de su amor.** *corazón gay azul* **Preparensé para los problemas, y más vale que teman, porque lo que se viene en el siguiente capítulo (Mortem ya tiene una idea) las hará llorar, mucho (o al menos lo intentaré). De verdad les recomiendo agarrarse de dónde sea que lean el fic, porque los capítulos siguientes serán más o menos iguales o peores que estos, tranquilas esos ya serán subidos con "regularidad". ¿Por qué lo digo entre comillas? Porque están iniciando mis proyectos finales y no creo ser capaz de dedicar tanto tiempo al fic como me gustaría.  
**

 **Ese es otro motivo para haber subido los dos capítulos (lo más largos hasta ahora) juntos, darles un poco más para leer y disfrutar.**

 **Yo espero poder librarme para antes de fin de año y darles aunque sea unos capitulillos más. Bueno, ahora sí, pasemos a los...**

*Todos los Oc's amarran a LD en una silla* ****

 **Kyle:** El día de hoy nosotros, nos encargaremos de esto **(se acomoda sus lentes sobre la nariz)**. Nos toca estar a su servicio. ****

 **Alice:** No se vayan a confiar, seguimos siendo creación de esa lunatica amante de la maldad **(saca de su mochila un Ipad, dónde se muestran los reviews)**. Por lo que es muy posible que nos comportemos... como unos verdaderos cretinos **(sonríe con inocencia)**  
 **  
Sasha:** Comenzaremos con... **(se asoma al Ipad)** Mortem, el primer review (tono de voz molesto). Odio a esa bruja. ****

 **Alice:** Ella te odia a ti **(trata de tranquilizar)**

 **Jason:** Como sea. Sí, se agarró muy bien al... **(Dragon lo mira amenazadoramente)** las cobijas. Lo leyó nada más despertó esa misma mañana. ****

 **Alice:** Tu tranquila, fue la primera suposición, que habías ido a leer el capítulo y por eso desapareciste. ¡Bien por ti! Las canciones son para ambientar. **(pulgar arriba)**  
 **  
Kyle y Jason:** ¡Nosotros también somo Buttercup! **(grandes lágrimas salen de sus ojos)**

 **Jason:** ¿Por qué nadie se preguntó como nos fue? ¿Es por ser secundarios? **(se deprime)**. ****

 **Kyle:** Los exámenes son lo peor, aunque mira el lado bueno, hay personas que están peor que tu, o que nosotros. Reprobaron **(se alza de hombros animadamente)**  
 **  
Alice: (agita la cabeza con superioridad)** Blossom no es lo suficientemente malvada para realmente desquitarse, todos aquí sabemos que eso es obvio. Además, ¿por qué desquitarse con la persona responsable de su reconciliación con Brick? **(Sasha susurra algo en su oreja)** Oh... vaya, bueno, mierda, ahora tengo miedo.  
 **  
Sasha: (los otros tres le pican para que responda)** No lo haré.  
 **  
Jason:** No me sorprende que seas el consentido. **(rasca su frente con pesadez)** Sí, Dragon se basó en las leyendas de su zona, en la ciudad es muy común decir eso de que las escuelas fueron construidas sobre un cementerio, eso, y la niña del tercer piso del baño de las niñas ( **sigue enumerando con los dedos)** , el fantasma de la sala de maestros... podría seguirme y la lista no acaba.  
 **  
Kyle:** Exacto. No te sientas mal si ningún profesor te tira todo su flow **(hace gesto de olas con las manos)**. Eso es más común en el norte del continente, dónde se supone está ambientada la historia. En México no es tan común, así que no te sientas mal por eso, por el contrario, sientete bien, vives en un lugar de maestros virgenes **(Sasha llega por detrás y lo golpea)**. ¡Lo siento! **(llora)**  
 **  
Alice: (levanta una bandera gigante)** ¡Voten por mí, y les daré Blossick todos los capítulos! ****

 **Kyle:** ¡HU! **(se quita la sudadera mostrando su playera del grupo)** De todas las canciones posible, esa es la mejor de todas, ignora tu al gordo que baila, piensa en todo lo que viene detrás de la letra **(sonríe imaginado la cintura de una porrista)** La falda más corta y... **(Sasha vuelve a golpearlo)** , ya pidos, me controlo.  
 **  
(Dragon mira con ojos de cachorro a Sasha)**

 **Sasha:** **(pone los ojos en blanco, rendido)** Perla negra es la única bebida alcoholica que Dragon ha bebido, así que no pensó en ninuna otra en el momento **(Dragon sigue con mirada de perrito)**. Además, la Perla negra queda bien con el estereotipo de ruso, según ella **(se cruza de brazos y da la espalda a todos)**  
 **  
(Todos se miran mutuamente sin decir nada. Sasha sonríe de medio lado en dirección de Dragon)**

 **Sasha:** Es igual de mal hablada que tú. ****

 **Alice:** Sí... bueno, en cuanto a la "cinta" no conviene que confíes mucho en ella, le gusta ver el mundo arder y... si, hará lo posible por que sufras realmente. Te seré sincera, ninguno de nosotros estaba de acuerdo con los medios para el secuestro, yo opino que debía ser... **(Sasha le dedica una mirada molesta)** Al parecer, alguien se toma muy enserio su papel de niño consentido. ****

 **Jason:** Fue una verdadera patada en el culo para Brick, descuida, cuando las cosas se arrelen Blossom tendrá suerte si vuelve a caminar.  
 **  
(Dragon se sacude en la silla con violencia)**

 **Kyle:** Creo que ella dice que justo es lo mismo que pensó, que difícil es hablar el españor. Por otro lado, recordamos dónde le dicen así, es en Argentina. ****

 **Alice: (se para junto a Dragon)** Bueno, sólo en personalidad y tamaño. Obviamente, yo soy la versión suave de todo lo que es ella, si realmente pudieras conocerla sabrías todo lo malvada que puede ser. Las diferencias son obvias, yo soy britanica, rubia, de ojos azules, un esteréotipo inglés ****

 **(Los tres se voltean a ver a Sasha, él se muestra incómodo ante la pregunta)**

 **Sasha: (suspira con cansancio)** Terminemos con esto, desde que Dragon tuvo la capacidad de crear un personaje que no fuera Mary Sue, ni OP, me creó a mí. Sí, he existido desde hace mucho tiempo **(cuenta con los dedos)** , dentro de unas semanas cumpliré 5 años **(un gran "oww" suena en el fondo)**. Podría decirse que soy la versión "masculina" de ella, el hombre que nunca pudo ser por culpa del cromosoma faltante. Así que, sí, esa es la razón por la que se empeña en defenderme tanto. ****

 **Kyle:** Bueno, ya pudieron ver el tatuaje, en lo personal me gusta **(mira el dibujo en el Ipad)** sencillo, elegante, dramatico. ****

 **Alice: (enrojece leyendo el siguiente parrafo)**

 **Jason:** Tu inocencia resulta exasperante a veces. ¡Por supuesto que el antro es el mejor ámbito! Debo decir que, aunque esto suponga un spoiler en general, volveremos a ir al antro, y está vez, habrá setso salvaje **(pone una mirada sujerente)**

 **Kyle: (apacha a Mortem)** Facebook debería compensarlo, además, es mucho más regular de que tu nunca podrías serlo, sólo si es bajo una apuesta. No dudes que en algún momento te pondrá una, y preparate para ella. ****

 **Alice:** Descuida, nos gusta ver tus comentarios largos y duraderos **(sube y baja varias veces el comentario)** , sabemos que te despides desde medio comentario pero no te vas, es lindo verlo. ****

 **(Dragon se remueve en la silla y se quita la mordaza de la boca)**

 **Dragon:** ¡¿Qué mierdas planeas dibujar?! Llevó esperando todo este tiempo y aún no veo nada. ****

 **(Sasha vuelve a taparle la boca)**

 **Sasha:** Pasemos al siguiente, por favor. ****

 **Kyle: (revisa la página hacia el siguiente)** TsukihimePrincess es la que sigue. ****

 **Jason:** Sólo una persona cumple con los requisitos, loco y demente, por desgracia aún no es momento de conocer su identidad, me encantaría decirtelo y quitarte un peso de encima. ****

 **Alice:** Claro, Blossom es una gran estratéga y es muy inteligente. Tampoco hay nadie con el valor suficiente para secuestrar a Buttercup, pero vamos, Blossom llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en la calma de la tormeta, en lo personal, creo que se confió al no tener noticias de su "fan". Podría decirse que fue un ataque sorpresa. ****

 **Kyle: (se sienta junto a Alice)** Sí, tiene superpoderes, es buena fingiendo que no, pero volvemos a lo mismo **(mueve el Ipad en dirección a la cámara, mostrando la escena del secuestro)** ¡La agarró en curva! Blossom no se esperaba que apareciera ahí, fueron valiosos segundos de duda los que provocaron lo que pasó. Da un poco de realismo, ¿no es cierto? **(mira a los demás buscando su aprobación)**

 **Sasha:** Todos son cómplices dentro del mismo plan, después de todo es un fic Blossick, por muy perfecto que sea, en algún momento iban a quitarme del camino. ****

 **Jason:** No sabría decir si Butter lo sabe o no, es confuso hasta para nosotros, hay cosas que no se nos permite ver, no estamos tan consentidos **(lanza una mirada molesta al ruso)**

 **Alice:** Sigamos con... **(mueve la pantalla)** Loneleysoul777 **(levanta la mirada a la pantalla)**

 **Kyle: (da palmaditas en su espalda)** Ya sé, déjalo salir, fue un momento horrible, nadie lo veía venir, aunque deberían, se vino anunciando desde el capítulo 3. Así como que Brick era el ex. ****

 **Jason: (frunce el ceño ante el comentario)** ¿En serio? ¡Hay muchas personas en sano juicio capaces de secuestrarla! ¿Nadie recuerda al oficial de policía? ¡Él no tenía problemas mentales! Vivimos en el siglo XXI seño... damas, un poco de tecnología convierte a cualquiera en un poderoso enemigo para ellas. **(se cruza de brazos, molesto)**

 **Sasha:** No son "enemigos" como los llamas tú, solo son achichincles, si quieres darles nombre. Él que se la llevó y todos los demás, el dinero los mueve, nada tiene que ver que en el pasado haya sido una PPG. ****

 **Alice:** ¡Boomy es adorable! **(se encoje ante la mirada molesta de todos)** Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, acaban de ver como se comporta como hermano mayor, ¡es adorable! ****

 **Kyle:** Ahora que lo pienso... originalmente no me planearon para alumno de universidad, debía ser un vecino o alo así **(mira a Dragon, que sigue sujeta a la silla)** , tal vez necesitaba más amiguitos para Blossom. Bueno, de ser ella, yo también destruía la escuela. ****

 **(Los cuatro se miran mutuamente, sin saber como reaccionar a la pregunta)**

 **Sasha:** Creo que el capítulo habló muy bien por si sólo... ****

 **Alice:** x2 ****

 **Jason:** x3 ****

 **Kyle:** x4 ****

 **Sasha:** erjehm.. ¿Has visto esos vídeos donde muestran la reacción de los elementos unos con otros? ¿Cómo el aluminio y el galio? ¿El galio en agua? Fue justamente eso, pero llevado a otro nivel. Mucho más elaborado. ****

 **(Sasha se sonroja ante el comentario de Cono.26. Dragon se libera de sus ataduras y salta sobre el ruso)**

 **Dragon:** ¡Alejate de mi bebé! **(esconde su cabeza en su pecho, mirando feo a Cono)** Es mío y de nadie más, Blossom se quedará con Brick de todas formas, pero Sasha es mío, mío y mío **(le muerde la cabeza para marcar territorio)**

 **Sasha:** ¿Alguien quiere decirme como se escapó? ****

 **Alice:** ¿Over power? **(se alza de hombros)**

 **Kyle:** ¿Qué es de Butch? Su novio, digo, duh, después de estos capítulos debería haber sido obvio. ****

 **Jason:** Butter se veía muy bien, ese estilo goth definitivamente es lo suyo, resalta muy bien sus atributos físicos, y no me da miedo decirlo en voz alta por que se Butch no golpeará a alguien que ya tiene novio **(sigue leyendo el comentario)** ¡Otra vez! **(alza los brazos y se va)**

 **Sasha:** Es obvio que todos dirán lo mismo, no se lo esperan y no conocen las intenciones tras el secuestro. J, tranquilo. ****

 **Kyle:** Le hizo cosas malas, pero no tan malas como las que le hizo el jefe de todos ellos. ****

 **Alice: (la mira sin saber dónde meterse)** Puedo arreglarte un encuentro en secreto con él, prometo no decirselo a Blossom. ****

 **Sasha:** No debiste haber hablado, los dioses le dieron inspiración para no traer actualización pronto **(se burla, viendo como Dragon seguía colgada a su espalda)**

 **Dragon:** Sigue Aaly, vamos, respondan **(recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Sasha)**

 **Alice:** Dragon es bastante cruel, te dejó creer que nada malo iba a ocurrir, pero pasó, justo como lo pensaste. No dudes de tu intuición, las poderosas detectives no hacemos eso. ****

 **Sasha: (pone los ojos en blanco, dirigiendo una mirada a Dragon)** Alguien pensó que sería "interesante" hacerme ver como el chico de calificaciones medias. ****

 **Kyle: (revisa el Ipad, leyendo varias veces)** No comprendo quien vendió a quien... pero sí, como dijo Jason, se veía realmente bien en esa vestimenta. ****

 **Jason: (arquea una ceja ante la mención de Soun)** So... Son... ¿Quién? ****

 **Kyle:** ¡Tendo! **(quita a Jason de la toma de un codazo)** Definitivamente sería así, cuando las chicas por fin vayan de visita a Townsville, después de que las cosas se normalicen será algo así, muy a lo Tendo.  
 **  
Jason:** Bien dicen que Dios los hace y solos se juntan. ****

 **Alice:** ¡Claro que tenemos un acuerdo! Yo quiero ver Blossick con mis propios ojos, sólo he soñado con él desde... **(Sasha y Dragon le lanzan una mirada amenzadora)** , ya me callo **(su ceño se frunce notablemente)** ¡Claro que tuve infancia! Sé que no fue divertida como la de todos los demás, pero es una infancia a fin de cuentas, ¿qué tiene la gente con generalizar las infancias de todos? ****

 **Kyle:** Nos gusta decir que Alice es la versión normal de Blossom, bueno, como que se complementan mutuamente. Una es una nazi y la otra sólo es una inglesa como todos los demás.  
 **  
Alice:** ¡Nos iría genial de dectives! Tú serás Watson **(se pone su gabardina)**

 **Sasha:** No, no es el nombre de Brick. Deberías poder verlo, lleva unas semanas colgado en Deviant Art, eso debería bastar para llegar a una suposición.  
 **  
Dragon:** Claro que iban a provocar una reacción positiva en ella, lo que pasa es que no lo hice por motivos de trama de la historia. De lo contrario habrían entrado con violencia en el baño y... **(Sasha le tapa la boca al darse cuenta que Alice empezó a sonrojarse)** Bueno, tu me entiendes... **(se pone verde repentinamente)** ¿De verdad acabas de decir que...? ****

 **Sasha:** ¿... Brick y Blossom se complementan? **(intercambia una mirada con Dragon)** Si... este... **(golpea a Jason con el hombro)**

 **Jason:** Bebés... Es una linda forma de verlo, Aaly, y muy cierto también, son como el ying y el yang... ****

 **Dragon:** ¡Recuerdame quitarte lo maricón cuando terminemos con el fic! **(grita a lo lejos)**

 **Jason:** Como te decía, realmente se complementan. ****

 **Kyle:** No esta oxidada, la agarraron en curva, a todos nos puede pasar, como a Mortem en el capítulo 9 **(revisa su comentario)** ¡Jajaja! Fue hermoso. Además, tampoco es como si Blossom hubiera puesto mucha resistencia, estaba realmente asustada.  
 **  
Alice:** No fue tonto, era parte del plan del jefe, tenía que dejar atrás a Brick, de lo contrario iba a terminar por aburrirse de jugar con Blossom. Y no, no fue el poder del amor, estaba pensada para Blossom, así que tardó un poco más en hacer efecto en Brick, por ser hombre y así.  
 **  
Sasha:** Salió un poco, durante unos momentos para controlar a su fiera, pero paciencia, ya le tocará aparecer como es debido. ****

 **(Dragon mira a Sasha dudosa)**

 **Dragon:** ¿Ya sabe quién es? ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera tu sabes quien es, ¿cómo es posible que ella lo sepa? **(Sasha se alza de hombros)** La policía no está en eso, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará, Buttercup no quería preocupar al profesor, así que no le dijeron nada. Tampoco quise meter a mis niños **(señala al Nitro Team)** , es un trabajo para los profesionales, esos de allá **(señala a las PPG y los RRB)**

 **Alice:** Es el mejor caso jamás visto... lo habría disfrutado si no hubiera sido mi mejor amiga la que estaba sufriendo.  
 **  
Sasha: (se cruza de brazos y desvía la vista)** ¿Tenías que dejarlo golpearme? Hay formas para arreglar esto, no era necesario dejarlo golpearme **(Dragon inclina la cabeza, fingiendo confusión)**

 **Dragon:** Sí tenía, aunque tu tienes cerebro para pensar cuando alguien se mete con tu chica, Brick no, es un cabeza caliente, sólo actúa. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta que sean celosos. **(Sasha vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco)**

 **Jason:** Realmente no sabría decirte sí Brick ve como "traición", porque en realidad, fue Blossom quién se metió con su mejor amigo, así haya sido por celos, o querer recuperarlo, su amigo no lo traicionó. ****

 **(Nitro Team se mira mutuamente)**

 **Alice:** Nos castigarán si respondemos cualquier pregunta relacionada con Bubbles. ****

 **Sasha:** De verdad preferiría que nos quedaramos en Alex, o Alexander. Sasha es muy privado, sólo mi familia y Blossom me llaman así **(Dragon frunce el ceño)**. Y está loca, pero es porque ella me creo. ****

 **Kyle: (lanza una mirada pícara hacia Alice)** No lo ven como tu hermano mayor... aunque irónicamente lo sea. Ambos son un reflejo de la loca de Dragon, por lo que son en parte hermanos. ****

 **Jason:** No son hermanos, además, Alex siempre ha sido muy fraternal. ****

 **Sasha:** En mi defensa, si jamás te has acostado sobre las piernas de tu novia, no has conocido el mejor cojín del mundo. Buttercup no logra entenderlo. ****

 **Dragon:** Jason opina diferente, su novio es más cómodo que tu novia temporal, aunque yo diría que es mucho más agradable el pecho ya sea de hombre o mujer. Ellos porque simplemente usan demasiada ropa y eso los hace cómodos, y las mujeres tiene dos buenas razones para querer acostarse sobre ellas, ¿no lo crees? **(Sasha sonríe, concordando con lo que Dragon dijo)**

 **Kyle: (ligeramente incómodo)** Todos nos sentimos así en la escuela. Descuida, no pensamos que él comentario sea corto, todo lo contrario, podría competir con los de Mortem en largo **(mide con un flexometro)**

 **Dragon:** Todo el tiempo, es lo bueno de la computadora, puedo meter mis ideas justo dónde las pensé y así no perder el hilo. ****

 **Alice:** Sí, hablamos de México, el único país dónde te abren la puerta cuando contestas "yo". ****

 **Jason:** Mira por dónde, justo en la universidad de Dragon, hay unas ruinas arqueologicas, no sabemos de que sean, pero estan ahí y se ven hermosas. ****

 **Sasha:** Lamento mucho lo del internet, ojála en estos dos capítulos hayas logrado disfrutarlo, después de todo, es parte de la ambientación. ****

 **Dragon:** Yo odio salir de casa, he ido a un antro una vez en toda mi vida, y mira que ya llevo 20 años aquí, no creo ir a ningun otro hasta que haya un motivo con peso para ir a otro, uno: porque no tomo alcohol, y dos: porque odio los lugares concurridos. ****

 **Kyle:** Manda los comentarios que quieras, los leeremos y responderemos, bueno, Dragon lo hará.

*Los Oc's se despiden, marchandose por dónde llegaron*

 **Bueno, eso no estaba del todo planeado, se me ocurrió a último minuto agrearlos a ellos pero, bueno, me atraparon durante un momento, ¡pero siempre saltaré a denfender a mi bebé! (abraza a Sasha con más fuerza)**

 **Y ahora, esto se extendió más de lo normal, me largo de una buena vez. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **LD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PPG no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, tomo prestados a sus personajes para la realización de está historia. Los Oc's que se muestren en ella, así como la trama son enteramente de mi creación. La historia hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo por el placer de compartir algo que a mí me hace feliz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Bum. Bum. Bum._

No hay nada más en lo que mi mente pueda ser capaz de concentrarse. Tan sólo aquel « _bum, bum, bum_ ». Tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca. Incapaz de reconocer con exactitud lo que provoca ese « _bum, bum, bum_ », mis parpados se sientes pesados, tampoco estoy segura de sí la oscuridad frente a mí pertenece a mi propia visión. ¿Será ceguera temporal? ¿Puede ser, simplemente que mi mente sigue fuera de alcance? Por muy irónico que llegue a ser, la opción me sabe perfecta.

Separo los labios para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Encuentro mi nariz muy pequeña para todo el aire que necesito en mis pulmones. Todo el oxígeno que pasa por mi garganta hasta mis pulmones tiene un sabor extraño, dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo, casi metálico. Abro y cierro los dedos, confirmando, con gran temor, los dañados que están. Abrirlos no supe ningún problema, cerrarlos es harina de otro costal. Cada movimiento, así sea por medio centímetro, duele. No hay necesidad de ver para saber lo que ocurre, me quemé los dedos todo el tiempo que me aferré a la cuerda, luchando por resistir… ¿qué debía resistir?

 _Bam. Bam. Bam._

Giro las muñecas suavemente. Me arde la piel, otra señal que no necesitaba para saber lo obvio, tengo heridas más profundas ahí de las que tengo en las manos. Respiro profundamente, giro las manos en dirección opuesta a las manecillas del reloj, la frescura de mi sangre recorre mis brazos hasta caer en la cama, la cuerda está tensa, muy tensa. Me arriesgo a decir que hay cortes profundos en mi piel, ahí dónde estoy atada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

 _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda, los ruidos cada vez están más cerca. Ahora puedo escucharlos con claridad, ¿ _bam_? Juraría que minutos atrás era…

 _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Mi cabeza va en dirección a dónde supongo yo se encuentra la puerta, inclino el cuello hacia mi izquierda, me parece que esa es la izquierda, tratando de agudizar el oído, la cabeza me duele, siento como si hubiera un yunque sobre mí, y cada pensamiento es una pequeña roca sobre ese yunque, haciéndolo más y más pesado hasta que finalmente, termine por colapsar.

 _¡BLAM!_

Por un reflejo instintivo, clavo la vista al frente, o eso me parece. Cierro las manos en puños, olvidándome del dolor que me corroe al hacerlo, ignorando la sangre que abre mis heridas no cicatrizadas, abriéndolas. Presiono los labios. Si hay alguien más conmigo, prefiero que no sepa que estoy aquí, puede que sea lo mejor para mí en este momento. Incluso aguanto la respiración, mi sensación de paranoia aumenta con los segundos. De un momento a otro, regresa todo a la "normalidad" ese « _bum, bum, bum_ » vuelve, con más fuerza, lo que significa que está cerca. ¿Quién es entonces, la persona conmigo en la habitación?

—Mantenme informado, ¿quieres? A diferencia de ti, sólo puedo luchar contra lo que veo —su voz, que llevaba meses sin escuchar, cae sobre mí como el bálsamo que tanto esperaba sobre mis heridas, relajo los músculos y libero el aliento que mantenía preso en mis pulmones. Siento su mirada sobre mí. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas caigan sobre mis mejillas, posiblemente, limpiando todo que este sobre ellas—. Descuida, voy a sacarte de aquí —susurra en mi oído, no necesito abrir los ojos para saber, que besa mi sien.

Quiero abrir las manos, pero me aterra descubrir que el daño es tan grande que no podré ser capaz de usarlas una vez más. De modo que me dejo hacer, las cuerdas dejan de están en contacto directo con mi piel, puedo moverlos los brazos sin preocuparme por lo que pueda ocurrir, recojo mis piernas, pesadas como el plomo, ha sido ya mucho tiempo que llevo sin moverlas. Y entonces, sus manos toman mi rostro con suavidad, como si quisiera obligarme a verlo. Pero no es así, quita la venda que privaba mi visión. La habitación, oscura como una mazmorra, de alguna me tranquiliza, por lo menos no hay iluminación, nada que pueda lastimarme. Después de todo, tras pasar tiempo acostumbrada a la oscuridad, la luz es lo peor que alguien puede hacerte.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de apoyo, me siento en la cama, necesito poner en orden mis ideas.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —rodea mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, antes de darme tiempo para plantar ambos pies en el suelo, lista para levantarme—. El que pone las reglas ahora soy yo. Primera regla: no vas a ningún lado si yo no te digo. Segunda regla: prohibido hacerse le heroína, no estás en condiciones para eso. Y tercera regla: nada de estupideces que pongan en peligro tu vida. ¿Me has entendido? —aunque me obliga a sentarme en la cama, no lo hace bruscamente, sus movimientos son suaves, casi temerosos. De modo que levantó la cabeza y clavo la vista en él, sus ojos, me observan con severidad y cariño.

—Comprendo, Syllas —levanta la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa.

—K.E.N.D.A.L, sácanos de aquí —pasa por mis hombros su gabardina, cubriendo mi cuerpo. En suelo deja un par de botas, varias tallas más grandes que mis pies, las calzo sin hacer preguntas, Sy me ayuda a ponerme de pie, al hacerlo todo me da vueltas. Como si estuviera dentro de una licuadora, cierro los ojos, sujetándome a sus hombros para no caer, sus manos, firmes como el acero, mantienen mi cuerpo levantado, evitando que en cualquier momento pudiera caerme. Fijo la vista en él, presiona el auricular contra su oído, como si se estuviera esforzando por escuchar algo—. Entiendo, mantenme informador de cualquier cambio que se presente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —sostengo mi cabeza, luchando contra el mareo que sigue haciéndose presente con cada segundo que pasa.

—Tal parece que estamos rodeados, K.E.N.D.A.L tardará un poco en meter los drones para darnos apoyo aéreo, ¿te sientes con energía suficiente para andar sola? —niego con la cabeza, cerrando mis manos con más fuerza cada vez en torno a su brazo—. Bien, supongo que _ahora_ es cuando, ¿no?

¿Ahora? ¿De qué está hablando él?

Sin darme la oportunidad para preguntar de que carajos está hablando, saca un paquete rectangular de su chaqueta, lo identifico sin necesidad de leer el nombre. Son esas pastillas que el profesor diseño para mí, las que dijo que ocuparía en el momento _indicado_ , también dijo que yo sabría identificar ese momento. Bueno, mierda, Sy tiene toda la maldita razón, ahora es cuando.

Tomo el paquete y saco una de las pastillas. Se me las instrucciones de memoria, las habré leído como mínimo unas mil veces desde el día en que el profesor me las entregó. Originalmente el paquete contenía veinticuatro pastillas, por seguridad, me quedé yo con una mitad, que siempre tengo en el bolso para cualquier emergencia, y la otra se la entregué a Syllas, confiando en que él también la llevaría encima todo tiempo, vigilando mis movimientos bajo los monitores de K.E.N.D.A.L sabría en el momento, o inclusive antes que yo, cuando fuera necesario usarlas. Justo como ahora.

Me llevo la pastilla a la boca, obedeciendo las ordenes de mi padre.

Primero humedecerla hasta que se vuelva una masa similar a un chicle.

Masticar hasta que sentirlo volverse una jalea.

Finalmente, tragar.

Una enorme descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Es como si hubiese tocado un cable de alta tensión, la energía que había perdido todo este tiempo vuelve con fuerza. Sin embargo, puedo deducir, por el cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano, que es temporal.

 _Una descarga de adrenalina_.

Grita mi mente.

 _Tú última oportunidad de salir con vida_.

Me grita el corazón.

No escucho a ninguno de los dos. Respondo ante el instinto que quema en mi piel. El instinto de la supervivencia. Cierro los botones de la gabardina en torno a mi cuerpo, y uso el cinturón con el que debería cerrarla para sujetar mi cabello de manera improvisada, desconozco el momento en el que vaya a terminar el efecto de la pastilla. Pero no quiero tentar a la suerte y descubrir que cuando más vaya a necesitar sus efectos es cuando el largo de mi cabello actúa en mi contra. Prefiero llevarlo amarrado y sólo moverme en la estricta necesidad de ayudarle a Sy a salir de aquí a cualquier costo.

Intercambio una mirada con Sy antes de que ver el arme que me extiende. Conoce mi opinión respecto a ellas, prefiero valerme de mis poderes en situaciones así… ¡ja! Viendo la precaria situación en la que me encuentro, no puedo darme el lujo de ser quisquillosa con aquellas cosas que me parecen mejores o en las que me encuentro más cómoda. Me trago mi orgullo y tomo la bereta. Sentir el frío metal contra mi piel me llena de una extraña seguridad. Nunca he sido partidaria del uso de las armas de fuego. Dado que toda mi vida he usado mi cuerpo para luchar, encuentro como un recurso débil y traicionero usar armas en una lucha.

Pero ¿qué no es esa la naturaleza de los humanos? ¿Ser traicioneros unos con otros? ¿Atacarse por la espalda cuando el adversario no los ve?

Sí, es así, todos los humanos son así. Está en su naturaleza. Para los humanos no es extraño usar una pistola para eliminar aquellos a quienes consideran "prescindibles" en su camino al éxito. Pues es eso lo único a lo que pueden aspirar los humanos, gloria y fama. El metal me recuerda la poca humanidad que poseo, aun con mi apariencia es más que obvio que todo lo que corre por mi sangre es lo opuesto a humano. La sustancia X que me mantiene con vida es el vivo recordatorio.

—¿Bloss? —con la mirada clavada en el arma, quito el seguro, y reviso que este cargada. Mis movimientos son lentos y mecánicos, recordando esas clases de tiro a las que asistí después de despertar del coma. Presiona el botón para sacar el cargador, revisa las balas, vuelve a cargar, quita el seguro, apunta y dispara—. ¿Estás…?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se pase el efecto, lo mejor será movernos de una buena vez— mi voz suena extraña en el interior de mi cabeza, como si no fuera yo quién está hablando, es como si fuera alguien más, aparentando ser yo. Syllas me extiende un auricular extra, me lo pongo y segundos después puedo escuchar la voz de K.E.N.D.A.L en mi oído, esa mecánica y suave voz que posee.

— _Es un placer volver a verte en pie, Blossom._

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, K.E.N.D.A.L, háblame, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

— _Hay un grupo de seis hombres que se acercan a su ubicación. No parecen llevar algún tipo de organización precisa, yo recomiendo replegarse y esperar a que entren para acabar con ellos, el pasillo está desierto hasta la bifurcación que lleva al cuarto de controles. Es ahí donde está concentrada una gran cantidad de agentes, no puedo acceder a los controles de la habitación desde aquí para desactivar el sistema de seguridad, necesito que me permitan ingresar por otro medio._

Cierro los ojos, procesando las palabras de K.E.N.D.A.L. Sí es cierto lo que dice, tan sólo nosotros no podremos despejar el cuarto de control, eso significa que no sería posible acceder sin usar mis superpoderes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré antes de que el bajón de energía se haga presente? ¿Unos minutos? ¿Una hora? ¿Menos? No lo sé, tampoco puedo darme el lujo de titubear en una situación así. Le hago una señal a Syllas para que vaya al otro extremo de la habitación, las luces siguen apagadas, eso nos mantiene en la ventana del elemento sorpresa. Obedece sin cuestionar, aferrando una _TEC-9_ perfectas condiciones entre sus manos, se recarga contra el muro opuesto al que me encuentro yo, alza un pulgar para darme a entender que está preparado para o que sea que pueda ocurrir a continuación.

Asinto con la cabeza en silencio.

La puerta se abre con violencia, uno de los hombres la patea, haciéndose su camino dentro. Sin necesidad de usar mi visión nocturna, sé que están usando lentes de visión nocturna, el primer lugar en el que buscan, es la cama, dónde estaba acostada.

Escucho a uno de ellos hablar a través de un intercomunicador, no logro identificar su acento, por lo que sus palabras son totalmente desconocidas para mí. Hace una señal a los demás, ese gesto dice todo lo que necesitaba saber. Están entrenados.

— _El hombre a tu derecha tiene una cojera, lo he visto avanzar más lento que los demás en las cámaras de seguridad_.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Cargo el arma y disparo a la pierna del hombre. El ruido del cañón alerta a los demás, se giran con la intención de acabar con quien quiera que los esté acechando, pero Syllas, que tiene muchas más práctica que yo con las armas de fuego, dispara a todos ellos, sin fallar un solo tiro, los hombes caen al suelo, sujetando las zonas de su cuerpo dónde ha entrado la bala. Me acercó al que parece el líder, pisando su hombro derecho, grita ante la presión aplicada en su herida, apunto con la bereta al centro de su rostro, entre ambas cejas.

—¿Quién te ha pagado para hacer esto? —me regresa la mirada, sin intimidarse un poco—. ¡Contesta! —más fuerza en el pie. Un charco de sangre crece a su alrededor, si sigue así, morirá sin que yo haya obtenido algunas respuestas. Quito el pie de la herida, pisando con la misma fuerza su muñeca, de esa forma, aunque no acelere el proceso de su muerte, sentirá el dolor necesario para querer hablar. Pega un grito cuando el hueso de su muñeca cede ante la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

 _Me doy cuenta en ese momento_.

—¡No nos dijo su nombre! ¡Nunca lo vimos, sólo recibíamos los mensajes de lo que debíamos hacer... y cómo lo quería! —entrecierro los ojos sin apartar la vista de él—. Sólo hay una persona que habló con él, pero no se encuentra aquí, ya no está en la fortaleza, se marchó hace dos días. Sabemos que era alguien cercano _al_ jefe.

Junto las cejas en una expresión de desagrado. La voz de K.E.N.D.A.L me recuerda que tengo pocos minutos antes de que envíen un grupo más grande a por nosotros, si quiero sacarles información debe ser ahora.

Intercambio una mirada con Syllas, tiene el cañón de su _TEC_ firmemente presionado contra la frente de uno de los hombres, espera a que le dé luz verde para presionar el gatillo, tira de la comisura de sus labios para formar una sonrisa enfermiza y dispara. El funcionamiento de la _TEC_ es, básicamente, seguir disparando hasta que dejen de presionar el gatillo. Así lo hace Syllas. Dispara en la cabeza del hombre sin preocuparse por nada más, lo único que queda de él cuando termina, es un hoyo sangrante lleno de plomo. Repita la misma acción con los otros cuatro, el sexo, cuya mano sigue bajo mi pie, lo deja a mi elección.

Dudo poder extraer algo de gran valor de él, de forma que decido acabar con él antes de que me cause más problemas tiro del gatillo, la bala atraviesa su frente creando un hoyo perfecto en el centro. La sangra salpica y mancha mi rostro, no tanto como lo pintan en las películas, lo suficiente para que un poco de agua lo pueda limpiar.

—Andando —Syllas recarga la _TEC_ en su hombro, en un gesto despreocupado. Sale primero, para asegurarse que el camino está despejado. Aprovecho esos valiosos segundos para comunicarme con K.E.N.D.A.L—. Háblame, ¿qué ocurre afuera?

— _Contacté con tus amigos como mi programación lo indica. Hice los preparativos necesarios para traerlos, aunque es posible que supieras que no era necesario_ —asiento sin necesidad de que K.E.N.D.A.L lo sepa— _. Sin embargo, no les es posible acceder al edificio por el sistema de seguridad, el perímetro está completamente rodeado y los censores térmicos los detectan antes de poder elevarse y atacar_ —salgo de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Syllas. Siguiendo el constante «Blam. Blam. Blam»— _. Tampoco me es posible desactivarlo, tienen un guardián con un virus más peligroso que el mío mismo. Me preocupa quedar infectado si intento forzar mi entrada._

—En pocas palabras… sólo necesito apagar el sistema, ¿no?

— _Me basta con que apagues la computadora central, esa es la fuente del virus._

No respondo, avanzo por el pasillo, sintiendo la energía crecer más y más mientras más me muevo, mi cuerpo genera mucha más y más adrenalina. Dicho de otra manera, en el momento en que decida sentarme a relajarme, todo se irá. Mi golpe de energía desaparecerá y con ella mi con consciencia. Agudizo el oído, buscando el lugar que K.E.N.D.A.L mencionó hace poco, al final del pasillo, el cuarto de control.

Basta con guiarme por los disparos.

Llego sin mayor dificultad, aunque Syllas sigue fuera, son demasiados para que él sólo pueda contra todos ellos. Lleno mis pulmones de aire, sin mirarlo avanzo, sé lo peligroso que puede resultar, empiezo a analizar los pros y los contras de la situación. Mientras más fuerte me sienta, será mayor el tiempo que pasé inconsciente hasta recuperarme del todo. ¿De verdad que me siento con ganas de echarlo a la borda así? ¿En qué momento me volví tan irresponsable para no considerar con tiempo la situación? Supongo que, fue en el mismo momento en cual di nacimiento a K.E.N.D.A.L, el día en el que decidí que… ¿cuál fue el detonante para crear a K.E.N.D.A.L? Me detengo en la entrada de la puerta, sin importarme en lo más mínimo que una bala pueda atravesarme y acabar conmigo en el acto.

¿Será eso lo que los humanos llaman… despreocupado? ¿Arriesgado? Realmente, no me importa. Sé lo que debo hacer, y sí eso acaba con esta explosión de energía, que así sea. Confío en K.E.N.D.A.L, sé a quién llamó para rescatarme, mi única preocupación ahora es que sea tiempo suficiente para que pueda llegar.

Los cañones se cargan y apuntan en mi dirección.

 _Ahora o nunca_.

Syllas grita algo que no logro identificar.

Extiendo ambos brazos al frente, sonrío en dirección a los hombres que mantienen sus armas apuntándome. La curva de mis labios dista de ser agradable, incluso a mí me resulta desconocida, la forma en que mi rostro se extiende para mostrar mis dientes y, aun así, de alguna u otra forma, sé que soy yo quién está sonriendo. Dentro de mi mente resuenan mis palabras, sin haberlas pronunciado en voz alta « _hasta nunca_ ».

Curvo los labios como si fuera a soplar, sin llegar a hacerlo.

El efecto es inmediato, la temperatura empieza a decrecer con gran velocidad. Los hombres reaccionan, disparan en un intento por detenerme antes de que la cosa se ponga peor, cierro los ojos, alejándome momentáneamente de la situación. Todavía sigue fresco en mi memoria ese día, en el qué me di cuenta de que mi aliento de hielo era mucho más poderoso que nunca. Fue el día

( _en que me traicionó_ )

más extraño de todos. Un día simplemente desperté y mi habitación estaba helada, sin embargo, al asomarme por la ventana pude confirmar el clima, un caluroso día de verano, mis hermanas, cuya costumbre era levantarse antes que todos para tener un buen lugar en la playa, estaban terminando de acomodar sus mochilas en el auto del profesor, sin necesidad de decir nada, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Igual que aquel día en que lo descubrí por primera vez.

Reprimí una risa infantil ante ese pensamiento.

Hacía tanto tiempo, y todavía lo encontraba divertido. Así que miré la nieve a mi alrededor, en el suelo y sobre mis muebles, especialmente, la que cubría la puerta, evitando que pudiera salir. Me quedé ahí, en cama. Hacía frío, excesivamente helado, no me molestó, igual que en ese momento era algo que sólo yo podía disfrutar. Cuando Buttercup me gritó desde la planta baja no acudí a su llamado, me quedé ahí dónde sentía plena tranquilidad. El frío de mi habitación, de alguna forma calentaba

( _tal vez era mi propio corazón_ )

el mismo frío que erizaba mi piel.

Han pasado dos años desde entonces, no se siente como si haya sido tanto tiempo. Mientras más lo usara, resultaba más fácil para mí decidir en qué cantidad quería usarlo, cómo y en _dónde_. Ese día no fui a la playa con mi familia, me quedé en casa a investigar.

Las armas cuyo propósito era matarme, cayeron al suelo, lanzadas por los mismos hombres que las apuntaban hacia mí. Ocultando sus manos en sus axilas, buscando mitigar el dolor de las quemaduras, el hielo envolvió su piel y la quemó hasta obligarlos a soltar sus armas. Al abrir los ojos, todos aquellos que significaban una amenaza para mí, caen de rodillas al suelo y ahí se quedan, cubiertos de hielo, suficiente para obligarlos a quedarse inmóviles, sin llegar a matarlos. Un jardín de hielo es creado en la sala de control.

—¿Blossom? —Syllas llega a mi altura, con su arma alzada, por cualquier cosa.

—Dale acceso a K.E.N.D.A.L, no sé por cuánto pueda mantener esto —extiendo una mano al frente, luchando contra la fatiga. Mi cabeza da punzadas, en la frente, la nuca, los costados, la visión se me nubla a momentos y durante un par de segundos, creo quedarme dormida. Tiempo durante el cual Syllas ya ha ingresado a la computadora principal.

Mi capacidad de visión va y viene.

Sy grita algo que entiendo. El rostro de K.E.N.D.A.L está en todas las pantallas, filas y filas de datos pasan ante mis ojos, demostrándome que está vaciando la información del lugar. Parpadeo. Sy da un paso en mi dirección, dejando a K.E.N.D.A.L sólo al vaciar la información. Niego con la cabeza, nuevamente la neblina. El rostro de mi programa de hackeo se muestra preocupado, grita mi nombre sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

Una explosión llama mi atención.

Mis manos caen a los costados de mi cuerpo como peso muerto, mi fuerza flanquea y empiezo a caer. Todo parece ir a cámara lenta, K.E.N.D.A.L saliendo de las computadoras, el hielo desapareciendo dejando que el calor inunde la habitación. Syllas, cargando antes de disparar a todos, el peso de sus cuerpos los vence, al igual que a mí. Escucho el estruendo de mi caída. A Sy gritando hacia alguien a quién no puedo ver.

 _Frío. Tengo frío._

Se abren mis heridas, sangrando una vez más.

Una última visión antes de caer bajo el peso de mi desgaste, una mirada carmín, cerniéndose sobre mí.

 _¿Quién es él?_

 **==== • • • ====**

[…] _Con la mirada fija en el suelo, avanzo. Un pie frente al otro, izquierdo, derecho. La sonrisa dibujada en mis labios no es para mí, es para alguien más, regreso la vista, por encima del hombro. Hay alguien detrás. Caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Una extraña sensación me embarga, ¿por qué no siento miedo?_

 _Al darse cuenta de que lo estoy viendo, sonríe en mi dirección, acelera el paso para llegar a mí. Una risa jovial sale de mis labios, hecho a correr para_ escapar _de él. La barda complica la acción, estoy por caer cuando sus manos aferran mi cintura. Mi felicidad lo contagia, me muestra una cálida sonrisa antes de hablar._

 _«Deberías ser más cuidadosa.» me dice._ […]

—¿Qué?

Abro los ojos, con el corazón latiéndome descontroladamente. « _Bum-bum. Bum-bum_ » mis latidos resuenan como tambores dentro de mi cabeza.

Miro a mi alrededor, tratando de identificar el lugar en el que me encuentro. Paredes grises, cortinas azules en las ventanas, un sobrio sillón beige en la pared opuesto a la cama. Un librero de… ¿caoba, es caoba? Parece ser caoba. Una pantalla plana y nada más. Una habitación muy informal para ser mía, aunque sea mía. Es la casa que tengo en Alaska, dónde reside el procesador central de K.E.N.D.A.L.

 _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

Me siento en la cama, apoyándome en los codos para eso. Si estoy en lo correcto, y está es la casa en Sitka que _compré_ , a mi izquierda debe haber, ¡bingo! Una mesa de noche, la misma que tengo en mi habitación, siempre para recordarme que las cosas siguen bien, relativamente hablando. Sujeto el reloj digital entre mis manos, tres con quince de la mañana. Bajo la vista unos centímetros para ver la fecha, quince de diciembre. Cierro los ojos obligando a mi mente a hacer cuentas, presentamos los exámenes finales de octubre. Ya estamos en diciembre.

¿Estuve un mes en ese lugar? Puede que incluso más tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida desde que Syllas fue a recogerme?

Dejo caer mi cuerpo una vez más sobre la cama, los cojines a mi alrededor dan un salto por el peso, uno de ellos cae sobre mi rostro, la tomo con delicadeza presionándola contra mi pecho. Siento mis latidos como si fueran bombas, dentro de mi cabeza está desarrollándose una guerra a la cuál no logro dar nombre. Mil imágenes pasan atropelladamente, juntándose unas con otras, haciéndome imposible distinguirlas. Trato de refugiarme en mi palacio mental, revisar dónde se ha producido el problema y arreglarlo, mandar todos esos ruidos de vuelta al estante dónde deberían estar. Recorro esos inmensos pasillos, mirando de un lado a otro, nada parece estar fuera de lugar y, aun así

( _un par de ojos carmín me observan_ )

tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no está bien.

Voy más profundo. A las zonas de mi mente dónde mis recuerdos más antiguos están almacenados, es ahí donde reside el problema, los estantes, esos muebles de metros y metros de alto están tirados, unos encima de otros. No hace falta ser un genio para ser que lo que sea que haya ocurrido, alguien se metió con mi mente, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal desorden, las carpetas donde guardo mis recuerdos más recientes están destruidas y tiradas por todos lados.

Me inclino para tomar una, ¿por qué no puedo identificar el recuerdo al que pertenece? Hay dos hojas, apenas en una condición "estable" dentro, las miro intentando identificar su contenido, la tinta parece haberse borrado. Veo el resto de la habitación, y una terrible opresión invade mi estómago.

Alguien ha intentado borrarme la memoria.

La simple idea de que eso pudiera ser verdad, el que alguien quisiera meterse con me mente y hacerme olvidar… ¿qué exactamente? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que alguien se tomó tanta molestia para eliminarlo de mi memoria? Me quedó ahí, de rodillas ante la gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, preguntándome, con una tenebrosa sensación de vacío en el estómago, ¿qué se llevaron?

Entierro la cabeza entre mis manos, sintiendo con mayor claridad como ese vacío crece, antes de darme cuenta, hay lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas hasta el suelo, los papeles atrapados bajo el peso de mi cuerpo se mojan. Me abrazo a mí misma, no hay nada más que pueda hacer, la situación me sobrelleva, tengo miedo, y no sé qué hacer para quitármelo de encima.

Un par de golpes en la puerta me traen de regreso a la realidad. Abro los ojos, clavando la vista en el techo. Me toco las mejillas por puro reflejo, buscando un rastro de lágrimas, nada. Suspiro, todavía presionando la almohada contra mi pecho. Me levanto y abro la puerta, Syllas aparece tras el roble, hay una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, muy diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a ver. No es felicidad precisamente, tampoco es lastima, si tuviera que darle un nombre diría que es preocupación.

—K.E.N.D.A.L me dijo que habías despertado, así que vine a traerte un poco de chocolate. Supuse que aún querrías un poco de tiempo para ti.

Imito su sonrisa, tomando la taza que me ofrece con ambas manos. Su olor inunda mi nariz, identifico la mano de Boomer en el chocolate, definitivamente él está detrás de esto. Le doy un sorbo. El suave toque de almendra se desliza por mi garganta, poco a poco recobro un poco de le energía que creí perder, sé que nada malo puede ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Me termino el chocolate y se lo entrego a Syllas antes de volver a mi habitación y buscar un abrigo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cierro el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo. Doy media vuelta para quedar frente a frente, una sonrisa adorna mis labios antes de que pueda hablar.

—Asegurarme de que todo está "bien" —lo que necesito realmente, es saber que mierda a ocurrido mientras estaba _fuera_. Sy parece entender perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para seguirlo.

Me tiemblan las manos, sea cual sea el tiempo que llevo dormida, ha sido suficiente para perder varios días de alimento. Bueno, sí las cosas salen como espero, podré ver a mis hermanas, extraño las riñas infantiles que solíamos tener, pero no es mi mayor preocupación. No estoy enteramente segura del porqué, pero siento que he pasado una eternidad sin ver a Bubbles

( _desde que se largó con su novio_ )

además, tengo la sensación de que estamos peleadas por algo, ¿habrá sido reciente? No, no creo que haya sido antes de… ¡el bar! La última vez que vi a mis amigos fue en el bar, antes de discutir con Sasha y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Joder, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, me pregunto si él habrá decidido venir con Boom en la "misión de rescate", de ser así, no puedo esperar un segundo más para abrazarlo. Lo que sea por lo que hayamos discutido, será una banalidad de cualquier pareja en una noche de bar.

Clavo la vista en la espalda de mi acompañante, ¿cuándo creció tanto? Aún recuerdo el día en que lo encontré, probando el sistema de localización de K.E.N.D.A.L, estaba haciendo un recorrido general por el mundo, viendo si era capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona y proporcionarme su información personal. Demostró ser superior a cualquier programa, tanto, que sólo necesitó dos minutos para informarme sobre algo que a _él_ le parecía perturbador.

Dos horas después, estaba destruyendo una casa en Alemania. Me bastó sólo escuchar las palabras "niño" y "abuso" para que mi sangre hirviera en rabia, salí volando de mi habitación en dirección al lugar marcado por K.E.N.D.A.L, una casa dónde, aparentemente, se realizaba tráfico de blancas, si me hubiera detenido a pensarlo sólo un momento, habría informado a mis hermanas para tener su apoyo, aunque hacer eso hubiera significado hablarles de mi _bebé_ , de K.E.N.D.A.L, no estaba lista para algo así. No todavía.

Media hora después de haber irrumpido aquel lugar, que terminó como un iglú luego de que me fuera, tenía a Syllas conmigo, por supuesto, ese fue el nombre que el mismo eligió cuando recuperó un poco de su "yo" perdido, como acostumbra a llamarlo. No fue mucho después de que despertara del coma, él, al igual que yo, estaba perdido de alguna forma y necesitaba a alguien para consolarlo, un hombre en el cuál llorar. Yo fui ese hombro. Basta con mirarlo ahora, casi dos años después para darse cuenta del cambio que hay en él.

—Damas primero —mantiene la puerta abierta para mí. Sujeto mi corazón, temiendo lo que pueda ocurrir a continuación, sabiendo que no es culpa mía nada de lo que ocurrió, sólo preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. Atravieso la puerta doble para entrar en esa amplia estancia tan familiar para mí, y ahí están.

Buttercup está sentada junto a Butch frente a la chimenea, puedo ver a mi hermana debatirse entre lo que debería o no hacer en estos momentos, giro la cabeza un poco a la derecha, ahí está Boomer, con una taza de chocolate entre sus manos, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza Alice, está dormida sobre sus piernas, con un largo cobertor cubriéndola, y junto a ella está Sasha, recargado en el respaldo del sillón, tan profundamente dormido que despertarlo sería un crimen.

Pero mi mente sólo puede pensar en una persona.

—Butter —es todo lo que puedo decir. Las lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos y me tiembla la voz, no necesito decir ni hacer nada más, mi hermana gira la cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos tan llorosos como los míos, se pone en pide un salto y extiendo los brazos para recibirla.

Nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo, entierro la cabeza en su cuello y empiezo a llorar, berreo como una niña pequeña. Jamás creí que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de mi hermana pudiera afectarme tanto como lo está haciendo, siento sus manos recorrer mi cabello, asegurándose de que realmente soy yo. Nos separamos para vernos y volver a llorar.

Sé que en cuanto la aleje de mí, secará esas lágrimas y fingirá que sólo yo estoy llorando, no la culpa, de cualquier forma, tiene una "imagen" que cuidar. Le doy un último abrazo antes de separarnos, dejo que se limpie el rostro y sin separarse de mí, llegan los demás, sólo atino a abrazar a Sasha. Cuando entierro la cara en su pecho ese vacío que llevaba sintiendo en el estómago desde que desperté desaparece. Me siento completa, de alguna forma, el haber descubierto esa invasión a mi mente no parece tan grave, ahora.

—¿Blossom?

Frunzo el ceño. Con los brazos rodeando firmemente el cuerpo de mi novio, miro por encima de su hombro, a la persona que está de pie de frente a mí, mirándome profundamente, lo único que puedo identificar de su mirada son sus ojos, rojos. Resguardada bajo los brazos de Alexander, le devuelvo la mirada.

—¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

 **Bueno, terminaron mis examenes, logré poner en orden mis ideas y llegar a la decisión correcta, subir el capítulo hoy.  
**

 **Sé que mis capítulos anteriores fueron MUY intensos, y que seguramente esperaban algo más tranquilo, por ahora lo es (creo). Quería poner un poco de gore en las muertes, pero entonces me di cuenta que casi no he escrito eso en mi vida, y decidí mejor ponerme a practicar para ponerlo en capítulos futuros, porque si bien recuerdan, les dije que habría lemmon y gore en esta historia. No juntos, pero los habría, y lemmon (aunque también haya sido bien vainilla) lo hay, falta el gore.**

 **Unas aclaraciones rápidas antes de irme a contestar sus reviews, los "** ( _bla bla bla bla bla_ ) **" que se vieron, es el subconsiente de Blossom hablando por ella. No sé entera de nada de lo que le dice, pero está ahí el mensaje porque obviamente (aunque no se si sabían) es imposible borrarle la memoria completamente a alguien, ese subconsiente es la prueba de ello, también es lo que va a dar pie al inicio del Blossick serio en la historia. Porque, aunque algunas me lo pidieron... Sasha sufrirá cuando Blossom lo boté. No puedo evitarlo, es mi niño consentido, necesita sufrir y sentir el dolor.**

 **Ahora sí, vayamos a lo interesante del asunto. Y como fueron dos capítulos, intentaré aclarar las mayores dudas posibles.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** No, la probre Blossy no pegó ni una sola. Bueno, estaba drogada, no era como si pudiera hacer algo más útil (?). Y no, no está desarrollando Síndrome de Estocolmo, puede que te haya dado esa idea, pero no es así. Al estar narrado el capítulo bajo la perspectiva de Blossom hay cosas que no pueden aclararse del todo, una de ellas es el hecho de mantenerla "sumisa" para sus captores, por lo cuál en la comida (cuando todavía comía) ponían drogas que ejercían como afrodisiaco, no es algo muy raro de ver en la mayoría de estos casos. Además, por mucho que a Blossom no le gusta el ser violada, no hay forma de negar que, el sexo sigue siendo sexo, y bajo ciertos estímulos el cuerpo reacciona, se quiera o no. Quedando eso aclarado, te diré que sí, puedes golpear a Damien todas las veces que quieras. A difencia de cierto Oc que no nació para ser malo (mira a Domina, tú sabes de quién hablo), él si nació para ser malo y odiado por todos *inserte aquí corazón negro*.

El narcotico no surgió de él, sí, recibió ayuda, y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. No sé si vayan dando cuenta, pero todas esas duditas que tienen las voy aclarando con los capítulos, es como ver una película y esperar al final para que todo sea claro como el agua (?). Sasha va a sufrir, y lo hará mucho. De verdad que me las voy a desquitar todas con él cuando termine con Blossom XD al final, mi pobresito ruso necesitará más cinta para reparar su corazón que Mortem (?).

 **Cono.26:** Sí señorita, Brick estuvo fuera de combate un mes entero. *Saca unos desfribiladores* ¿Despejen? Okno, lamento lo del... no, para que te miento, no lo lamento, me da gusto haber provocado la emoción deseada en ti. Ahm... ¿de nada? Bueno, es una capítulo muy negro en comparación a los anteriores, por supuesto no iba a dejarlo feliz ni nada por el estilo, hay mantener el suspense y el dolor para que la reconcialiación de sexo salvaje se sienta bien (?) al menos eso pienso yo, así funciona en mi cabeza.

Y debo decir, ¡gracias! El que mi historia te haya hecho sentir así me hace sentir feliz, sí, pero en el sentido de mejora, ¿sabes? Darme cuenta que todos estos años que llevo escribiendo han valido la pena *corazón azul lleno de amortz*. No te preocupes, pequeña lechuguita, te cuidaré mejor de lo que reparo a Mortem (la guarda en una caja junto a un conejo), ahí estarás a salvo (?).

 **Mortem:** ¡Obis eres mi más favs! (que naco se escuchó eso 8v)

Alice lo pasó muy, muy mal, imaginate, estuvo así UN MES, y luego más lo que se tardarón en ir por Blossom, hizo las pases con Boom en el camino, así que por eso se veían en mejores terminos, no quiero te hagas ideas dónde no van *la mira con cara enojada* Boom no va a ponerle un sólo dedo encima a mi gnomo de ninguna forma, ¡ella ya está reservada para alguien más! Bueno, pues yo quería que Butter le diera unos chingadazos más a Brick, pero capaz y lo remata, así que no, así no se puede joven. ¡Obvio sí! Todos sienten celos de un RRB, mi bebo no es la excepción. A mí me encanta Brick posesivo, siempre lo he imaginado así, todo bestia y cabeza caliente, especialmente con Blossom que es amiga de sus amigos.

Pues espero hayas disfrutado la pelea, porque es posible que no haya otra, con Brick en pleno uso de facultades físicas, me mata a Sasha de un golpe *inserte aquí meme de Kiko* y ¡uy, así que chiste! Me gusto ponerlos a pelear, me falta experiencia para ese tipo de descripción, pero creo que quedó decente. Claro que es a Brick a quién más le dolió, por eso mismo no volvió con Blossom cuando la vio con Damiend (se le sale el spoiler). Un día de estos verás como es que ese par se hicieron amigos, tal vez un poco más, pero hasta ahí te diré, tus spoilers son por facebook.

Te dije que sí las cosas iban como quería, el 13 sería el de los vergazos (sólo salieron a medias 8'v), pero algo es algo, ¿sabes? Para mí también fue desgastante emocionalmente hablando, escribir algo así, sin recurrir a la necesidad de cambiar en el último minuto para que uno de ellos "se apiadara" de Blossom y la cuidará, fue muy grande para decirle que no. Tuve que ir a mi lugar feliz (dónde todas las personas que odio sufren) para encontrar fuerzas y mantenerlo dentro del rango doloroso/doloroso. Porque en efecto, no soy de las que conviertan la violación en amor.

Y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en el tema de la violación, es algo muy delicado a tratar, sea dónde sea, lo vea por dónde lo vea, en ciertos momentos es necesario abordarlo con la crudeza que es, porque eso de siempre ponerle rosa a todo para sentirte mejor, me parece muy... ¿cómo decirlo? inhapropiado. De hecho, mientras escribía ese capítulo UnoNoticias se la pasaba con sus mensajes de "Y en Juarez pasó esto y aquello" y yo así de: no mames, UnoNoticias, vez que estoy del carajo con esto ¿y tú todavía vas a enseñarme eso?. Aunque no lo creas, fuiste la primera en la que pensé, y me dije: pues alv, de ahora en adelante le rezaré al niño del cacahuatito para que la mantenga viva.

*Mira al cielo con expresión de muerto* Escribo el testamento desde mi teléfono... ¿sabes la hueva que da hacer eso? Mucha, mucha hueva. Cuando me decida y me anime de veda, lo haré desde la compu dónde no me da tanta pereza teclear. ¡Además! Sabes que el drama es vida, Lucy hace drama por todo, ¿por qué nosotras no? Sí chismosa, en los reviews dijeron eso del Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero ya quedó aclarado :3 así que baja las armas. ¡Jajajajajaja! Me dejaste con ganas de hacer el meme de Bob Esponja pero contigo (?) Irme a meter en las Mac en la escuela, jugar un poco con animate y poner muchas pequeñas Mortem corriendo como locas por tu cabeza en llamas. Sí me regalas un dibujito tuyo en chiquito, lo hago (?).

Nadie insulta como los mexicanos, ¿te has fijado? Sólo nosotros tenemos un chingonario, ¡un jodido chingonario! Es más fácil insultar con modismos mexicanos que de otro lado, por eso de "ostia" o "jolines"... no le van a Brick, ese líder es más de los que dije "y una mierda" o algo como "a que la chingada", y no por nada el fic es clasificación M, puedo jurar todo lo que quiera y nadie puede decirme nada *inserte meme de elmo en llamas*. Bien no hagas teorías, igual no iba a decir nada de nada (?).

¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es escribir lemmon vainilla?! ¡¿Tienes idea?! ¡ES DIFÍCIL! Y lo es más cuando estás acostumbrada a escribir lemmon de juegos sexuales, sado, bondage y así, el lemmon vainilla es, tal vez, el reto más grande que me he puesto en toda mi vida D: no me creí capaz de hacerlo, menos cuando a mitad del parrafo quería poner "taladro en mi interior con fuerza, mordiendo mi hombro como si quisiera dejar sus dientes marcados en mi piel" *cries in spanish*. Ya me sentiré mejor cuando ese par de salvaje follen como animales en el ascensor. ¡Y sí, Mufasa! Me pareció lindo y muy rídiculo, justo como adolescente Blossom (?). Bueno, ya sabrás de Bubbles pronto.

Bueno lo diré ahora, no sé si pueda replicar el efecto del 9, así que no te haré promesas que no pueda cumplir. *Abraza a Sasha* Es mi ruso consentido que sufrirá cuando lo dejen botado. El vodka es el títpico sí, me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, ¡no estaba pensando en el alcohol! Además soy muy newby en eso c: soy un ser santo que no ha probado gota de alcohol en su vida, ni siquiera esa vez que me invitaron Perla Negra me lo bebí. Sabes que te amo *le lanza besitos*.

Tú también le caes muy bien a mis Oc's, incluso a mi bebo, aunque no lo quiera admitir en voz alta.

PD: Aún no me dices por que chuchas debe alegrarme que hayas encontrado tu lápiz digital.

PD.2: Yo sí arreglo el formato de word, mi venita diseñadora me lo reclama.

PD.3: Llevas como cuatro capítulos diciendo que ha sido el más largo xD y yo los veo largos todos.

PD.4: Hablo enserio con lo del gif de ti corriendo por todos lados en tu cabeza en llamas, así que manda tu chibi para que lo haga 8D

PD.5: Sólo quería hacer cinco.

 **Y bueno, esto es todo de mi parte por el capítulo de hoy. No hubo ambientación está vez, ninguna de las canciones que tengo en mi lista de reproducción me pareció apropiada.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, pequeñas amantes del mal.**

 **LD.**


	15. Difendimi

**La caricatura no es de mi propiedad ni ninguno de sus personajes. Los Oc's que aparecen son míos-míos, al igual que la trama de la historia.**

 **La canción de hoy se llama "Difendimi" de HelleR, recomiendo buscar la traducción primero, porque la canción está en italiano. El momento para darle Play es cuando Brick despierta a Blossom.**

* * *

 **Difendimi.**

Aquel sujeto me mira, como si no terminara de entender lo que está ocurriendo. Y suelta una carcajada, es una risa nerviosa, lo que no termina de tomar sentido para mí es, ¿por qué? Tengo yo más razones que él para sentirme nerviosa, es la única persona que no debería estar aquí. Todavía abrazada a Sasha lo miro, esperando que él pueda responder.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —hubiera esperado una respuesta normal por su parte, una aclaración, nombre que lo identifique, por el contrario, me mira, parpadea un par de veces, intercalando la mirada entre él y yo. No termino de comprender cuál es su papel aquí, eso me preocupa, mi mente parece tener grandes lagunas, lo cuál no deja de ser aterrador, especialmente aquella sala de recuerdos, totalmente destrozada—. Alex, ¿qué ocurre? —vuelvo a preguntar. Aplicando cierta presión a su cintura, dónde estoy sujeta.

—¿De verdad que no sabes quién es? —niego con la cabeza, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber, que es incapaz de mentirme mientras lo miro. Suspira, sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos, como queriendo asegurarse de algo—. ¿Qué recuerdas del tiempo que estuviste desaparecida? ¿Puedes recordar algo de lo que ocurrió _después_ de que fuimos al antro?

¿Después? No puedo creer que haga ese tipo de preguntas, claro que… quiero decir, no necesito decirlo en voz alta para confirmar, recuerdo lo que ocurrió después de haber ido al antro, después de eso yo… Alexander cierra los ojos y recarga su frente con la mía. Miro el suelo, a la alfombra que me es familiar porque yo la elegí hace dos años, antes de traer a Sy a casa. Conozco los cuadros de las paredes, los traje meses después de comprar la casa. ¿Qué ocurrió conmigo durante este tiempo? Antes de poder decir nada, Alice se acerca a mí. Apartándome de los brazos de mi novio, dejar de sentirlo cerca de mí deja una sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

—B, creo que has perdido la memoria —presiono los labios en una gruesa línea—, ya sé lo que vas a decirme, suena ilógico y poco probable, pero es la única opción viable, estuviste un mes desaparecida, y no puedes recordarlo. Creo que es algo bueno, viendo lo que había en ese lugar… pero dime algo, B, ¿realmente no sabes quién es él? —señala con su dedo al pelirrojo.

Al clavar mis ojos sobre él, noto como tensa los hombros, los echa para atrás, yergue la espalda y veo como cierra los puños a sus costados. Sin poder dar una explicación que sea lógica, quiero ir hasta dónde está y abrazarlo, un extraño cosquilleo invade mi cuerpo, mientras más tiempo paso viéndolo, admirando esos ojos rojos, que parecen conocer los secretos de mi mente, crece más esa necesidad. Me tiemblan las rodillas, es una extraña sensación de debilidad que no consigo determinar, verlo ahí, de pie frente a mí, genera muchas más emociones de las que soy capaz de soportar. Sus ojos no abandonan los míos ni un segundo, igual que yo, parece estar esperando… ¿esperando por qué?

—No. No sé quién es él.

Luchando contra el nudo que se forma en mi garganta, respondo. Hubiera permanecido ahí mucho más tiempo, con esa mirada roja, pero no puedo. Al igual que él parece conocer todos los rincones de mi mente, tengo la sensación de conocer las de la suya. Soy la primera en desviar la mirada, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver — _o al menos, tengo esa impresión_ — como tensa la mandíbula, blanqueando sus nudillos por la fuerza con la que cierra las manos. Retrocedo un paso, resguardándome tras Alice. En ese momento veo a Boomer ponerse de pie, un solo movimiento es suficiente para tenerlo frente a mí, junto a ese… hombre. Lo mira a él y a mi respectivamente, como si no supiera dónde mirar, en sus ojos puedo ver lo confundido que está, dentro del par de ojos azules que me he acostumbrado a mirar durante años, hay una emoción desconocida para mí en ellos. Frunce el ceño, sin mostrarse enojado, tan sólo lo frunce.

—Vamos, Bloss, es mi hermano, Brick.

¿Hermano? Sin poder controlarlo, mis ojos viajan a Butch, se ha levantado del suelo, Buttercup da un paso en mi dirección, toma mi mano con la suya. Entonces vuelvo a mirar al pelirrojo, aquel que sigue insistiendo ser el hermano de Boomer, cuando realmente, sólo tiene un hermano, Mojo Jojo falló, como siempre, en su intento de derrotarnos, la idea fue crear a tres, como mis hermanas y yo, para que pudieran acabar con nosotras, pero salió mal. Sólo creó a dos, Boomer y Butch. No hubo más, en todo este tiempo jamás existió nadie aparte de ambos.

—Tienes que recordarlo, Blo, saliste con él en secundaria —«Blo» es así como Boomer se refería a mí cuando íbamos a secundaria, durante esos tres años que, contrario a lo que muchos creen, desde dónde yo lo veo, han sido los mejores de mi vida. Y no lo digo sencillamente de dientes para afuera, realmente lo fueron. Sin embargo, hay algo que sigue sin tener sentido dentro de la explicación de Boomer.

Durante la secundaria, yo salía con Dex. Después de él, en la preparatoria, salí con Damien, tiempo en el que ocurrió todo lo demás, desde el ataque de ese monstruo que fui incapaz de evitar, hasta el coma, dónde aparentemente Damien aprovechó para empezar a salir con Bubbles, pensando que yo no lograría despertar jamás. Nunca, durante ningún momento de mi etapa escolar previa a la universidad, mantuve una relación amorosa con nadie más. No lo hubo, incluso aunque hayan llegado grandes cantidades de peticiones, no acepté ninguna, y jamás entendí porque seguían llegando. Era obvio que tenía pareja, también era claro que no pretendía dejarlo por cualquiera. No había nadie mejor — _en esos momentos_ — para mí, era listo, de los mejores de la clase, y lo más importante de todo, no se metía en problemas, algo de lo que Boomer y su hermano no eran capaces de presumir.

Así que no, no lo recuerdo, no entiendo porque están tan empeñados en hacerme creer que ese sujeto ha estado relacionado conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas, Boomer? Sabes perfectamente que mi novio en la secundaria era Dexter, antes de que se mudara.

—¿Cuatro ojos? —mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar su voz. Muy diferente a como habló hace unos minutos, inseguro, casi temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Nada que ver con la voz que acaba de emplear para hablarme. Una voz gruesa, cargada de seguridad y erotismo—. Ese idiota se mudó antes de terminar el primer año de secundaria —retrocedo un paso más. No sé qué sea. Pero escucharlo hablar de esa forma, burlándose de quién fue mi primer amor, me gusta.

Sasha se para junto a mí, antes de que pueda topar con la pared, lo hago con su pecho. Sus manos me sujetan por la cintura, cierro los ojos y lo dejo hacer.

—Tal vez sólo estés cansada —me da la vuelta, para que pueda verlo. Esos ojos tan claros y oscuros al mismo tiempo, un color al que me vuelto adicta en los últimos meses—. Ve a descansar, nena, ha sido un fin de semana muy duro para todos.

Besa la comisura de mis labios. No es una petición, puedo notarlo en la firmeza con la que sujeta mi cuerpo, es una orden. Esta ordenándome volver a mi habitación para dormir. Bien, tal vez tenga razón, si lo que han dicho es verdad, llevo un mes perdida en no sé dónde, sin contar que es posible que lleve inconsciente dos días más, la pastilla que Sy me dio cuando fue a por mí gastó más energía de la que anticipé, fue justo después de haber congelado las computadoras para permitir el acceso a K.E.N.D.A.L, escuché su voz, confirmando haber accedido libremente a la información y descargarla, luego creo Sy dijo algo más, después de eso, las cosas están borrosas.

—¿Dónde está Bubby? —pregunto antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Es la única a la que no he visto.

—No le conté lo que ocurrió —Buttercup se recarga en la pared que hay frente a mí. Con los brazos en jarras, su fleco cubre gran parte de sus ojos, tal vez sea hora de ir a un corte de cabello—, no estaba segura de sí querrías verla, después de todo, sigue con Damien.

¿Y eso qué? El que mi hermana pequeña haya sido engañada por un idiota como él no es motivo suficiente para que yo quiera hacerla desaparecer de mi vida, todo lo contrario, es motivo más que suficiente para darle dos buenos guantazos y hacerla entrar en razón. No dejaré que Damien haga con ella lo que hizo conmigo. Yo era una niña estúpida y novata en el amor, pero tenía algo de lo que carece mi Bubby, fuerza de voluntad.

En mi mente siguen frescos todos aquellos momentos durante los cuáles me partí los nudillos para verla sonreír una vez más, para que la sonrisa y felicidad siguieran dentro de su corazón. Todas esas noches en vela, moviendo hilos dentro del consejo estudiantil para que año tras año, Bubby fuera aceptada en el concurso se arte, verla ganar el concurso del ciudadano más feliz en Townsville, año tras año. Bubby no posee la misma fuerza emocional que Buttercup y yo hemos reforzado con los años. Bubby necesita de alguien que confíe en ella y la apoye, alguien que no le dé la espalda tan fácilmente, mucho me temo, es justo lo que Damien le ha hecho creer puede encontrar en él.

—Perfecto, tráela, así puedo hacerla entrar en razón yo misma. Sigue siendo nuestra hermana, Buttercup, no podemos simplemente ignorarla —veo el amago de mi hermana por decir algo. Especialmente en la velocidad con la que se despega de la pared, dispuesta a iniciar una discusión—, ¿vivirías contigo misma si el día de mañana Damien le hace a Bubby lo mismo que a mí? —entrecierro los ojos en su dirección. Aunque me arrepiento de hacerlo, se me nubla la vista por segundos—. No voy a discutirlo, ella viene y yo misma hablo con…

Se me corta la voz y todo se vuelve negro.

 **==== • • • ====**

—… _estable por el momento_.

La cabeza me martillea. Reconozco el dolor, jamás en mi vida he tenido una cruda, pero se reconocer cuando los dolores provocados por la luz son mortales. Cubro mi rostro con el ante brazo, procurando protegerme la vista lo más posible, reconozco los cobertores de mi cama, hace no más de… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me desmayé? Lo ignoro. No deseo buscar el reloj de mi mesa de noche para confirmarlo, seguro que esa diminuta y pequeña luz roja es a mis ojos lo que una bala es al cuerpo. Puedo escuchar las voces a mi alrededor, reconocer a quienes pertenecen, no soy capaz de hilar las palabras dichas por cada uno de ellos y darles un sentido lógico. Para mis oídos, no son más que sonidos ininteligibles. Sonidos que eventualmente desaparecerán dentro de la grabadora apostada en la entrada de mi palacio mental. Cuyo único objetivo es filtrar todo lo que escucho, para ser analizado en el momento que así lo requiera.

Pero no ahora. Presiono el botón de _stop_ , deteniendo la grabación, momento en el cuál todo queda en silencio. La habitación se sume en un profundo silencio, no hay nada, ni siquiera un zumbido, es un perfecto silencio. Respiro, impregnándome del aroma en el cuarto, un incienso, de manzana o canela, tal vez ambos, en ese caso, serían dos inciensos. Jamás he vuelto a encontrar ese maravilloso aroma de manzana con canela, no desde el viaje que hice hace dos años, el mismo día que Sy llegó a casa. Dejo que mi nariz me guíe por los largos pasillos, mis pies saben perfectamente a dónde quiero llegar, conocen el recorrido, hasta las escaleras de caracol, descendiendo el sótano, mis recuerdos de largo plazo, aquellos que han sido profanados por manos ajenas.

Inspiro una última vez, ahí es dónde arde el incienso. El aroma perfecto. Un largo incienso que poco a poco se va consumiendo en su base de madera, parado en una mesa destinada a sostenerlo. Los estantes vuelven a estar de pie, y gran parte de su contenido se ha reacomodado. Pese a ello, todavía hay papeles en el suelo, todavía hay recuerdos que luchan por sobrevivir. Y lo harán, porque es imposible borrarle la memoria completamente a alguien.

Me arrodillo frente a ellos, tomándolos con mimo entre mis manos, acaricio las hojas, amarillas por el tiempo que llevan acumulando polvo, las acercó a mi nariz, y aspiro su aroma, aún lo conservan. No me preocupa el veneno que puedan contener, no son reales, su coloración no es producto del tiempo real, es del que se produce en mi mente. Y en ese momento, en el que el papel roza mis labios, vuelvo a tener un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

 _Ojos rojos_.

Sacudo la cabeza, obligándome a concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Apilo las hojas dispersas, a la derecha, las que están más legibles, dónde aparentemente, están los registros de mi vida amorosa en la secundaria, a la izquierda, las más recientes, en su mayoría blancas, con rastros de tinta en las esquinas, «día 15». Y en el centro, van las que no soy capaz de clasificar, sucesos a los no puedo darles nombre.

« _Ese día me invitó a la feria. Era nuestra primera cita en forma, bueno, desde que habíamos empezado a salir. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Temía que mi cuerpo reaccionara a como mejor se le antojara, haciéndome quedar en ridículo frente a él, aunque una parte de mí, sabía que eso no podía ser posible. No podía pasar más vergüenza que la de_ aquel _día, dónde tomó mi virginidad._ »

Es lo único que puedo leer de la hoja entre mis manos. No me cabe duda, viví esto con _alguien_ , ¿con quién? Dexter no pudo haber sido, no nuestra relación no era así, ¿Damien? Es posible, quiero decir, si hubo algo que me molestó de nuestro tiempo junto fue que siempre alardeaba de haber… alardeaba de…

 _Jamás tuve sexo con él_.

Damien y yo no intimamos, nunca, en tres años.

Vuelvo a levantar la hoja a la altura de mis ojos, las letras parecen haberse aclarado un poco más.

« _Por eliminación de factores, no existía ninguna posibilidad de poder hacer el ridículo frente a él, quiero decir, después de verme desnuda y haciendo todo tipo de ruidos extraños, ¿qué podría ser más vergonzoso que eso._

 _Todo, aparentemente. Fue el peor y mejor día de mi vida. Llegué horriblemente temprano, estaba tan nerviosa que si no salía de casa, iba a devolver todo el desayuno sin mayor contemplación. Lo cual sólo despertaría sospechas dentro de mis hermanas y el profesor, definitivamente no podían saber lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, ¡sólo no podían!_ »

¿A quién trataba de ocultar? ¿Qué ocurrió el día que perdí la virginidad, tan _fabuloso_ que no quería compartirlo con nadie? Me dejo caer ante aquella pila de papeles. Mientras más tiempo me paso observándolos, las letras se vuelven más claras. Sólo la pila de la izquierda, la de la derecha y la que no tiene clasificación, siguen igual. Me esfuerzo, trato de encontrar sentido a los trazos incompletos, quiero definir las letras borrosas, darles un significado claro a esas palabras, pero no puedo. Nada, excepto…

— _¿Blossom?_

 _Todo desaparece._

Abro los ojos y estoy de vuelta en mi habitación. K.E.N.D.A.L me observa desde la pantalla de televisión, su cabeza inclinada a un costado, un gesto parecido al de las aves, sus ojos me observan sin perder detalle, puedo ver el funcionamiento mecánico detrás de esos dos colores, analizando mi pulso, mi temperatura, la rapidez con la que respiro, buscando _fallas_ en el sistema. Cuando termina, parpadea, sonríe y me da a entender que todo está bien. Syllas está junto a él, recargado contra la ventana, _muy_ lejos de mí.

Retrocedo por reflejo. Sé muy bien que él no haría nada que pudiera hacerme daño, tan sólo es…

—Un reflejo —termina por mí—. Sabía que ocurriría, por eso no me acerqué. ¿Recuerdas? Ocurrió lo mismo conmigo, aun cuando era una mujer la que tenía cerca, reaccioné igual —miro las cobijas que cubren mi cuerpo, es una en particular, con tres colores. Vuelvo a mirar a Sy, sonríe con amabilidad y se acerca, sólo da un paso en mi dirección—. Kendal me dijo dónde estaba, sabía que ayudaría, ¿sabes? Las cosas familiares son un gran apoyo en momentos así.

—¿Cómo sabías que recordaría? —mira al techo unos segundos, lo medita y al final responde.

—Porque eres tú. No dejas que nadie pase por encima de ti. Si alguien trató de borrar tu memoria, lo primero que harías sería tratar de recuperarla, y algo _así_ , no desaparece tan fácil —finalmente se sienta junto a mí. Acaricia mi brazo con los nudillos. Ese tacto me pone nerviosa y me tranquiliza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos marrones me observan, realmente me observan. Sabe el miedo que tengo, lo insegura que me siento, sabe… sabe lo mucho que me preocupa _ahora_ enfrentarme a mi novio. Entierro la cabeza entre mis rodillas, temblando—. Tú me dijiste, hace dos años que hablar era lo mejor que podía hacer, hasta poder encontrar ayuda de verdad. ¿Quieres decirme algo que no quieras que escuchen los demás?

Asiento.

—Sam, tú… ¿lo disfrutaste alguna vez? Mientras aquellos hombres te torturaban, mientras eras un juguete sin otro uso, ¿lo disfrutaste? —toma asiento frente a mí en la cama. Cruzándose de piernas. Solo lo llamo por su nombre cuando necesito que sea él mismo, cuando quiero que deje de fingir ser alguien más.

—A veces. Cuando ponían afrodisiaco en la comida, cuando perdía el sentido de los días, principalmente. Sabía que era horrible lo que me hacían, lloraba todas las noches, pero también gozaba, no sabría darle palabras, pero era mi cuerpo el que disfrutaba, no mi mente.

—¿Se irán? —una sombra pasa sobre sus ojos, se acerca un poco más y me abraza—. Samael, las pesadillas, ¿se irán?

—No. Sólo se volverán soportables.

Respiro profundamente, resguardada bajo ese abrazo, un gesto que sólo Samael puede darme, el calor que solo se encuentra en alguien que entiende el dolor de tus heridas, alguien que ha caminado por el mismo infierno que tú, alguien que ha sabido volver a la vida luego de morir. Me aferro a su camisa y lloro. Lo hago tan silencioso que ni siquiera K.E.N.D.A.L podría escucharme, tan solo sacudiendo los hombros y mordiendo mi labio, las lágrimas caen por mi rostro como cataratas, me duele. Todo me duele.

La cabeza. El pecho. El corazón. El cuerpo.

Es un dolor del que no podré ser libre jamás. Lloro sabiendo que una nueva habitación se ha alzado en mi palacio mental, un bunker dónde van a ir todos esos recuerdos — _dónde intentaré mantenerlos_ —, esos treinta y tormentosos días clavados en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Lloro sabiendo que sólo hay una persona que será capaz de entender porque despertaré agitada por las noches, porque miraré sobre mi hombro cuando vaya sola en la calle, una sola persona entenderá porque necesitaré asegurarme de que las puertas y ventanas están bien cerradas antes de irme a dormir, alguien que comprenderá a la perfección, porque repentinamente necesitaré tener una luz encendida por las noches. La misma persona a quién acuné en mis brazos cuando necesitó todo eso y más. El mismo niño que salve del infierno al que su padre lo sometió por dinero. Mismo niño que creció aislado del mundo, protegiéndose bajo el resguardo de K.E.N.D.A.L, sabiendo que nada podría tocarlo ahí. El mismo que creció fortaleciendo su cuerpo para no volver a sentirse débil, el que perdió el brillo y la inocencia de sus ojos a muy temprana edad. El mismo niño que se volvió hombre a los dieciséis años. Quien entrega el calor de su corazón para entibiar el mío. Mis lágrimas se pierden al llegar a su playera, y él no dice nada, acaricia mi cabello y besa mi coronilla, antes de que vuelva a perder el conocimiento.

—Estoy para ti siempre que me necesites.

 **==== • • • ====**

Despierto una vez más cuando la luz del sol deja de asomarse en el cielo. Bien entrada la noche. Froto mis ojos con pesadez. Junto a mi cama, sobre el reloj, hay una lamparita, tiene forma de reno, porque en su momento, era lo único — _y sigue siendo_ — que lograba tranquilizar a Samael por las noches. Cuando aún vivía con su madre, solían ir al bosque en invierno para ver a los renos que migraban, era un momento suyo y de ella. Era algo que le recordaba los días en los que fue feliz. Días pasados y enterrados junto a su madre, como decía él siempre que preguntaba cómo iban sus terapias. Porque Sam jamás se rindió. Por mucho pavor que le provocaran los lugares concurridos, aprendió a ir a terapia de grupo, con personas que como y él y yo, fueron usados y abusados. Sam salió adelante y luchó por su libertad. Aunque los demonios que quedaron dentro de su mente, sólo se volvían transparentes ante la presencia de los renos, quienes, por asociación, le recordaban a su madre.

Con la punta de los dedos, acaricio los cuernos, hay lucecitas también en las puntas, giraban al presionar un botón, desde el primer momento en que la vi en la tienda supe que era ideal para ayudar un niño a dormir. Jamás imagine que también podría ayudarme a mí.

— _Tienes visitas, Blossom. ¿Quieres que abra la puerta?_

K.E.N.D.A.L está en la pantalla, analizando mi expresión, mostrando esa sonrisa que tantas veces ha logrado tranquilizarme cuando más estresada me siento. Con un gesto de la mano, le indico que sí, es posible que se trate de mis hermanas. Los seguros automáticos se abren, por la puerta de caoba, entra Buttercup, seguida de Bubbles. Experimento lo que comúnmente llaman "sentimientos encontrados" al verla, la amo, es mi hermana, siempre tendrá un lugar especial para mí, pero también siento rencor hacia ella.

Y por lo que veo en sus ojos, ese par de ojos tan similares a los de Boomer, ella también. Bubby jamás ha sido capaz de mentir, cuando lo hace mira hacia otro lado, es uno de los detonadores que hay en ella para descubrir la verdad, y justo ahora, no hay mejor manera de iniciar una conversación. Es mucho más sencillo para mí saber que ella se siente tan jodida como yo, bueno, tal vez irse al extremo de "igual" no sea necesario. Luchando contra la poderosa necesidad de quedarme en la cama.

Buttercup da media vuelta, en un amago por cerrar la puerta, pero K.E.N.D.A.L se adelanta, la cierra y vuelve a colocar todos los seguros. El constante choque de metal termina por crear el efecto contrario en la habitación, como si quisiera tenerlas ahí encerradas.

—Esto… pueden volver a abrirse, ¿verdad? —Butter mira los seguros, tentada en hacerlos volar.

—Claro que pueden abrirse, es un circuito muy simple —ante la interrogante expresión de mis hermanas, decido callar. Podría tomarme la molestia de explicarles con calma cómo funciona el sistema de seguridad en la casa, sobre que tan sólo es necesario pedirlo para que K.E.N.D.A.L no mantenga todas las puertas cerradas y así puedan moverse con libertad, también podría decirles que no necesitan sentirse observadas en ningún momento, pero es posible que todas mis palabras caigan en oídos sordos—. Vuelven a abrirse.

—Bien.

Un incómodo silencio se instala en la habitación, mi cuerpo me exige volver a dormir, acostarme una vez más y sumirme en un profundo sueño, dónde nada podía acercarse a mí, a excepción de los recuerdos. Con trabajo, y más desgaste físico del que imaginaba, logro ponerme en pie, me apoyo en los muebles que tengo cerca para llegar a la altura de mis hermanas. Buttercup retrocede, no por miedo, es muy difícil que ella sienta miedo de mí, así que supongo que lo hace por consideración, es momento de que Bubbles y yo arreglemos las cosas de una maldita vez. Mi consciencia en estos precisos instantes no es la más confiable del mundo. Desde el momento en que puse un pie en el suelo, siento como la visión se me pone borrosa por momentos, y luego regresa a la normalidad. En cualquier momento volveré a desmayarme si sigo así.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Bubbles?

Sus ojos me miran, y al mismo tiempo no lo hacen. Sabe que estoy frente a ella pero no sabe como empezar a hablar. Tampoco yo, dije que yo misma la haría hablar, y realmente estoy haciendo lo posible por mantener mi palabra, aunque eso se esté convirtiendo en algo casi imposible, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que enfocaba y desenfocaba la vista. Reprimo el instinto de sacudir la cabeza, lo último que necesito es hacerles creer que no puedo sobrellevar esta conversación.

—Porque ciertamente yo tengo algo que decir, así que, sí prefieres hablar antes de que lo haga yo, ahora es cuando —aguardo unos segundos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para decidir si es ella quien quiere empezar a hablar o no—. Bien. No quiero saber porque lo hiciste, no me interesa, tal vez _antes_ , ahora lo único que quiero es dejar bien en claro dos cosas. Primero: sí quieres seguir tragándote las mentiras de Damien después de lo que tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ocurrió, hazlo. Seguiré estando para ti cuando me necesites. Segundo: es demasiado estúpido e infantil que sigamos actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Maldita sea! Somos hermanas, ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar para apoyarnos mutuamente? Ya sé, yo también hice mal en su momento, te di la espalda y no… —callo abruptamente. Parece ser que el mundo ha conspirado en mi contra últimamente, la vista se me nubla y escucho un pitido durante unos segundos. Antes de sentir como todo vuelve a la normalidad—. Lo que quiero decir es, que lo siento, Bubby. No fue correcto de mi parte rechazarte de esa forma y darte la espalda.

Noto la tensión de Buttercup frente a mí. Las dos tuvimos gran parte de culpa en esos momentos.

Bubbles suspira, tensa los hombros, muerde su labio inferior y veo como le tiembla la barbilla, llegadas a este punto, no sabría decir realmente que es lo que está pensando. Bien podría decir que quiere llorar, siendo ella como es, estoy totalmente segura de que lo hará, sin embargo, puede ser también el caso contrario, considerando todo lo que ha ocurrido, no me extrañará en lo más mínimo que se le haya forjado un poco de carácter, aunque sea por las malas. Por supuesto, me arrepentiré de esto por el resto de mis días.

Con una incómoda — _y raramente familiar_ — sensación de vacío en el estómago, veo como Bubbles baja la cabeza, dejando fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin control alguno. Esconde el rostro entre sus manos y sacude los hombros, presa de un llanto incontrolable. Justo como tanto me lo temía, sigo siendo débil ante esos gestos, esas actitudes que me recuerdan tanto a la pequeña niña que ayude a criar junto al profesor, esa pequeña influenciable que siempre terminaba refugiándose en mis brazos al llorar. Fingiendo que las cosas están bien para no preocupar al profesor más de lo necesario.

Es a esa pequeña niña a la que tengo frente a mí.

No a la chica que estaba en la misma habitación que mi "novio". No a la porrista que actuaba como una autentica perra para no estar más de diez segundos en la misma habitación que yo. No a la Bubbles que actuó como si no le importara su familia.

Veo a mi hermana. Y sólo a ella.

Y sin pensarlo un solo segundo más, avanzo hacia ella y la acuno entre mis brazos, puede que termine por rechazarme y no la culparía si lo hace, pero yo necesito hacerlo, necesito saber que, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, está bien. Levanta la vista cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia frente a ella, parpadea y veo dos gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, al igual que yo no lo duda un segundo y me echa los brazos al cuello, entierra la cabeza en la curva de mi hombro, claramente ambas terminamos por derrumbarnos. Las piernas parecen incapaces de sostenerme. Caemos sobre la alfombra, todavía abrazadas la una de la otra. Bubby llorando con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y yo, tratando de seguir despierta el tiempo suficiente.

—¡Lo lamento tanto, Blossom! ¡De verdad que sí! Quería… yo… cuando tú… ¡Oh, Bloss! ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme por hacer algo así? —sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, enjuagándose las lágrimas con las manos, o al menos, haciendo el intento—. Ya sabía que no era correcto… no debí haberlo hecho pero… cuando estuviste en coma, fue como si toda la familia se destruyera, el profesor se encerró en el laboratorio, tratando de traerte de vuelta, curarte y conseguir que todo volviera a la normalidad. Buttercup también desapareció, la veía cada vez en la casa, siempre estaba fuera con Mitch y sus amigos. ¡Me sentí perdida sin ti, Blossy! Y Damien… él, él parecía sentirse igual que yo —me destroza verla así, pero no pienso interrumpirla. Se arrodilla frente a mí, respirando profundamente hasta controlar sus hipidos—. Empezamos a hablar un mes después de _eso_ , se le veía tan perdido como a mí y… supongo que sólo fui yo quien lo vio así.

»Mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, bueno, empezaba a entender que era lo que habías visto en él. Antes de darme cuenta, vivía el día a día esperando el momento en que Damien llamara para ir a tomar un café o algo. Al principio me ayudaba mucho, porque podía hablar con otra persona, sobre la situación en casa, la ausencia del profesor, la de Butter, creo que él también lo supo, porque seguía buscándome y me dejaba hablar, aunque no pudiera decir ni una palabra, se quedaba sentado a escucharme.

»Y después… bueno, después de eso simplemente creo que ocurrió. Jamás se lo dije al profesor ni a nadie, porque consideraba que tras un año de no obtener nada, no había forma de que pudiera obrar el milagro, ¿cierto?

Aguanto la respiración, igual que Buttercup. Ambas miramos a Bubbles fijamente, ella sigue llorando sin control.

—Fui yo la que le preguntó a Damien si quería salir conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Buttercup se arrodilla frente a ella, empujándose con fuerza para poder observar la reacción e Bubby—. ¿Tú se lo pediste? —asiente, moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro. Las palabras parecen quedar atoradas en mi garganta. Quiero decir tantas cosas, pedir perdón por otras más, todo este tiempo que he odiado a Damien por haber seducido a mi hermanita, cuando en realidad fue ella quien se enamoró de él. Joder, pude ahorrarme mucha bilis innecesaria y dedicar mi tiempo a pensar en ese cretino de haber sabido eso.

—Yo se lo pedí. Ninguno de los dos consideramos… suena horrible cuando digo en voz alta, pero es la verdad, nadie creía que fueras a despertar otra vez —cierro los ojos un momento. Las imágenes que se forman en mi cabeza dan vueltas una tras otra, no soy capaz de hilar ninguna, por ahora. Al abrirlos una vez más, Bubbles tiene mi rostro entre sus manos, mostrándome sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. Lamentó mucho lo que ocurrió, Blossy. Cuando despertaste no sabía muy bien que hacer, Damien me había jurado, me _aseguró_ que hablaría contigo para terminar su relación… pero es obvio lo que eligió.

—¿No fue suficiente para terminar con él? —el tono de voz de Buttercup es tan grueso que podría perforar un bunker.

—¿Cómo podría? —ambas se giran en mi dirección—. El último año de prepa apenas tenía tiempo para vivir, estaba tan obsesionada con ponerme al día que no salía. ¿No crees que Damien pudo dedicarse a Bubbles completamente?

—No… quiero decir, él pudo… ¡mierda! Tú estuviste como topo ermitaño en casa estudiando día y noche, claro que podía seguir su relación con Bubbles como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Hijo de puta! —y lo único que evito que Buttercup destruyera la puerta al patearla, fue K.E.N.D.A.L, quien la abrió previendo el ataque de rabia de mi hermana. Ocasionando así, que ella estuviera por caerse de bruces al suelo, llevada por su propia fuerza—. Coño…

—Escucha, Blossom, yo sé que esto no arreglará las cosas mágicamente entre nosotras. Ambas hemos actuado como Princesa la una con la otra, solo para no tener que enfrentarnos a este momento, pero, sí tú quieres… sí quieres terminaré con Damien, te lo debo, después de todo lo que ocurrió. ¡Dios! —un nuevo ataque de llanto la golpea—. Butter me lo dijo cuándo veníamos y no puedo dejar de culparme, ¡si hubieran estado bien las cosas entre las dos pude haberte detenido de salir del bar! Si lo que querías era soledad pude haberme quedado contigo para escucharte, ¡lo lamento todo, de verdad que sí!

Durante dos segundos el mundo parece apagarse para mí. La cabeza me martillea y presiento que tengo poco tiempo antes de sucumbir — _una maldita vez más_ — ante el cansancio.

—Nadie podría haber previsto lo que ocurrió Bubbles, nadie. Y por mucho que me encantaría decir que sí, que quiero que termines con ese sujeto… no lo haré.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Déjame terminar, Buttercup —recrimino, viéndola con dureza—. No lo haré porque no es mi decisión, es la tuya, Bubbles. Si quieres seguir con él o quieres dejarlo, es tu relación, por muy tóxica y horrible que sea, es tuya. Eso sí —me adelanto al ver que está por replicar—, no esperes que acepte su presencia en casa cuando decidas llevarlo o incluso en Townsville, para está navidad, porque lo voy a ignorar de la misma forma en que he estado ignorando a Plutón todos estos años. Y tampoco esperes que vaya a visitarte a la escuela, porque no lo haré. No voy a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Así que serás tú la que dedica que hacer con tu relación, Bubbles.

Y dicho eso, el poco estado de conciencia que había conseguido, cae lentamente.

.

═════ • • • ═════

—¿Dormiste bien? —levanto un párpado y luego el otro. No hay una luz entrando por las ventanas, por lo cual me cuesta no volver a dormir—. ¿Pinky? — _¿qué?_

Ese nombre, me es familiar, aunque no pueda decir de dónde. A mi derecha está él, él sujeto que dice ser hermano de Boomer, está sentado en una silla algo apartado de dónde me encuentro yo, pero lo siento cerca. Tiene los brazos cruzados, observándome como quién vigila a su próxima presa. Por muy cerca que lo llegue a tener, tengo la extraña sensación de querer que se acerque _más_.

Me siento en la cama, sin apartar la vista de él, recojo las piernas contra mi pecho, no porque realmente necesite esconderme, es por la reacción que veré en él. Una sonrisa, mostrando parte de sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Al ver ese gesto, quiero imitarlo, sonreír yo también. Sabiendo que la sonrisa que yo haga no será nada comparada con la suya, no seré capaz de hacerle sentir ese vacío en el estómago que él acaba de hacerme experimentar con un simple gesto. Sus ojos no dejan los míos ni un segundo. Se pone de pie y camina hasta llegar a la altura de mi cama.

Casi espero escuchar las sirenas sonando dentro de mi cabeza, gritando una y otra vez, advirtiéndome del peligro que significa tenerlo aquí, pero ninguna suena. Permanecen calladas, en silencio, y esa sensación en mi estómago incrementa, sube hasta mi pecho, dónde mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, resonando en todos los rincones de mi cabeza.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Creo, no estoy segura.

—¿No lo estás? —su voz cae sobre mis oídos con gentileza. Parece estar hablando únicamente para mí, sabiendo que K.E.N.D.A.L puede grabar todas las conversaciones que aquí se tengan. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando su cercanía y el aroma de su colonia.

 _¿Debería disfrutarlo?_

Lo ignoro, no me importa. Hay muchas alarmas sonando en este momento, todas recordándome la existencia de Alexander, diciéndome que no haga aquello que una vez me hicieron, las mando a callar a todas.

—Creo que dormí bien, no sé qué día es hoy —atora un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, su tacto es áspero, las manos de alguien que se ha abierto los nudillos demasiadas veces en una lucha. Mi cuerpo reacciona por mí, sostengo su mano ahí dónde está, pegada a mi mejilla. Esto está mal, lo sé. No debería sentirte tan a gusto con un completo extraño cuando mi novio puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, preguntándose si estaré bien o no.

—Martes, estuviste dormida casi dos días

Acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Abro los ojos, sólo para descubrir que tan cerca está de mí, escasos centímetros su rostro del mío. Y no me siento mal, lo disfruto. Hay una parte de mi corazón que se siente tranquila al tenerlo cerca, es como si nada más con saber que él está ahí, el dolor que pueda llegar a tener en mi desaparezca. Es extraño, ilógico… y mío.

—¿Tanto? Supongo que por fin funcionó, ya no me siento tan agotada.

—Normal. Si yo roncara como lo haces tú, tampoco estaría cansado —quita su mano de mi rostro con esas palabras, pero sigue sujetando mi mano, ocultándola bajo las suyas. Dos grandes y poderosas manos que bien podrían poner al mundo entero de rodillas.

 _Mi mundo_.

—Yo no ronco —trato de justificarme, ante él. Vuelve a sonreír. Millones de mariposas incuban y nacen en ese mismo instante en mi estómago, sólo con esa simple curva. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder, bajo la vista dos segundos para respirar profundo y recuperar el control de mis acciones.

—Eso es porque no te has escuchado, Pinky.

 _Pinky, Pinky, Pinky._

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Si fuera uno de los ratones, prefiero ser Cerebro, y no Pinky.

Mi comentario genera en él diversión, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Es un ruido de lo más… peculiar, podría quedarme el día entero escuchándolo. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo que me comporte como una adolescente estúpida?

—Tienes cara de Pinky, eso es todo —frunzo los labios ante esa respuesta. Definitivamente no tengo cara de ratón, mucho menos un ratón que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada. Mi espalda choca con los barrotes de la cama, ser comparada con un roedor no es de lo más agradable por escuchar en el mundo, preferiría mil y un veces que me compararan con…—. ¿Qué haces? —los colores llenan mi rostro, mi cabeza y mi corazón. Lo tengo tan cerca que un simple movimiento podría hacer que nuestras cabezas choquen. Estoy aterrada. Aterrada de que sea capaz de escuchar mi corazón, descubrir que su simple presencia provoca en mí más de lo moralmente correcto. Aterrada de que… nada ocurra.

—Observarte.

—¿Has escuchado sobre el espacio personal antes? — suelta mi mano. Deslizándose por mis brazos hasta mis hombros. Mi primera reacción, es poner las manos entre ambos, evitarle el acceso a mi cuerpo, a descubrir lo mal que me pone su cercanía, y al mismo tiempo experimentar, ¿sentirá el lo mismo que yo? Mi segunda reacción es dejarme llevar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —enreda una mano en mi cabello, la otra dibuja círculos en mi nuca y desciende hasta mi espalda baja—. Sí es así, pídelo y lo haré —una enorme pantalla roja aparece en mi mente, hay un nombre escrito con letras blancas, pero no logro verlo, mi mente esta fijamente concentrada en el par de ojos carmín frente a mí.

—Quédate —hay un desierto en mi boca—, por favor —y creo que tengo un oasis frente a mí.

—Como quieras —lo único que soy capaz de hacer, es cerrar los ojos. Antes de sentirlo rozar mis labios con los suyos, presionando mi cabeza con firmeza, en ese gesto puedo darme cuenta de la gentileza con la que sus dedos se aferran a mi cuero cabelludo.

Mi mente se apaga, soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea besarlo.

* * *

 ***maldiciones en muchos idiomas y con diferentes gesticulaciones***

 **¡TU P*** MADRE FANFICTION!**

 **No me guardó los cambios el maldito, ya les responderé por priv los reviews, me acabo de enfuerecer con la página.**

 **Felices fiestas a todos.**

 **LD.**


	16. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Las Chicas Superpoderosas son propiedad de Craig McCracken, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a un poco de dolor y sufrimiento. Los OC's que aparecen en la historia sí son de mi autoría, así como la trama de la historia. Escribo por gusto, por y para divertir a los demás, esperando quitarles un poco de aburrimiento, de la misma forma en que yo me entretengo escribiendo.**

 **El día de hoy usarán la canción "Bruises and Bitemarks" the "Good with Grenades". Van a reproducirla en el momento en el que Blossom cuelgue la llamada con Alexander y dura hasta el final del capítulo. Sin más que decir para entretenerlos, les deseo un muy buen inicio de año y que mejor que un capítulo para comenzar con ganas.**

* * *

 **Bruises and bitemarks.**

Ahueco las manos frente mi boca, soplo suavemente sobre ellas, disfrutando el fresco de mi aliento. El chicle que mascaba hace unos segundos está ahora en su envoltura al fondo de un bote de basura frente a mí. Aun puedo verlo, el papel rosado con estampado negro, el nombre de la marca, en realidad, no es mi favorita, detesto los chicles de menta, la única razón por la que los tengo es por _él_ , fue él quien los olvidó en casa antes de volver. No me di cuenta hasta el día en que me dije a mí misma que era hora de volver, no podía permanecer tanto tiempo fuera del mapa, entonces los vi, una caja de chicles sobre mi cama. En un principio creí que se trataba de algo más, cualquier cosa. No fue hasta levantarlos que descubrí lo que eran. Todavía sonrío. Puedo notarlo, aun con las manos cubriendo mi rostro. Siento ese particular calor invadir mi cuerpo, recordándome la noche en la cual desperté por primera vez sin miedo. Veo la envoltura una vez más, antes de sacar la caja del bolso y llevarme otro chicle de menta a la boca.

—Se te veía muy tranquila, Blossom. ¿Pensabas en algo en particular?

Miro a la mujer frente a mí. No ha cambiado su posición desde hace diez minutos, la espalda inclinada en el respaldo de su sillón, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, tan sólo un poco, no mucho, ambas manos reposando sobre sus muslos y bajo ellas, su libreta. Una imagen que por decir poco resulta, cliché. Tal vez sea por la innumerable cantidad de veces que la visto en la televisión, los psiquiatras o psicólogos tienen ese aspecto cuando dan consulta. Solía creer que era otra de las burdas mentiras de la farándula para crear el ambiente ideal dentro del programa televisivo. Vivirlo en carne y hueso sencillamente destruye ese tipo de creencias implantadas con el tiempo.

 _Vive el cliché._

Me retuerzo en mi asiento, tratando de mostrarme igual de cómoda ante la situación. Con esta se suman en total treinta sesiones de terapia a las que he asistido desde mi regreso a Kansas, pese a las quejas y peros de Buttercup, quién aseguraba que lo mejor era volver a Townsville, después de todo, navidad estaba cerca y querían pasarla con el profesor. Pero yo no. Sólo con pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago. Debería enfrentarme al hombre que nos dio vida, al que nos cuidó, no sólo creando un súper _mecha_ para luchar contra los monstruos, si no también en las escasas ocasiones dónde nos enfermamos, sentándose junto a nosotros en cama y aguardando pacientemente a que recuperáramos salud. El hombre que pasó un día completo tratando de hacer tres pasteles perfectos para una fiesta de agradecimiento. La única persona a la cual no soy capaz de mentirle. Él lograría adivinar lo ocurre conmigo con verme una vez y ya. Y yo no sería capaz de mantenerme callada por la opresión del pecho, la misma que le recuerda a mi cerebro una y otra vez porque pensar en ese pelirrojo está mal.

Sigo pensando en las consecuencias evitadas por no volver a Townsville. Ver la expresión aterrada de mi padre luego de contarle lo ocurrido, ser capaz de contar los segundos que le toma a su pipa tocar el suelo. Antes de la inminente expresión de terror, poco hubiera faltada para volver a ver a D.I.N.A.M.O corriendo libre por las calles. Especialmente ahora con las resientes modificaciones del profesor, no es necesario tener alguien dentro para poder operarlo, ahora funciona a control remoto. Suspiro, me duele no haber pasado una fecha tan especial con mi padre y mis hermanas, por haberme quedado en Alaska más tiempo del necesario, y al mismo tiempo me alegra. Sy me explicó tanto como pudo sobre lo que ocurriría conmigo de ahora en adelante, de ser tiempos diferentes, me habría partido de la risa, regañándolo por creer que puede leer atreves de mí y así, poder dar solución a todos mis problemas. Habiendo vivido lo que viví, simplemente acepté su ayuda. Lo primero que hicimos, fue ir al supermercado a comprar una lámpara de noche, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba cuando Sy recuperó la suya al quedar solo los dos en casa.

—¿Blossom?

Levantó los ojos del suelo, sin darme cuenta había empezado a inclinar mi cuerpo al frente. Actitud que he adoptado últimamente, como una manera de refugió al mundo real. Carraspeo antes de enderezar la espalda y recostarme en el sillón. La idea del diván no suena tan mal ahora.

—Sí, pensaba en… otra cosa.

—Te preguntaba sí querías hablar de eso, ¿te sientes lista? —el suave tono de su voz me hace preguntar, como en muchas otras ocasiones, sí de verdad se siente genuinamente interesada en lo que quiero decir. Hablando en términos generales, hay mucha gente que debe hacer lo mismo, si fuera yo, desearía no volver a escuchar las penas de los demás—. ¿Quisieras?

—S-sí, creo que sí —juego con mis manos, entrelazando mis pulgares el uno con el otro, al mismo tiempo parece que juego gallito con mis dedos. Muerdo mi labio inferior—. ¿Con qué debería empezar? —una risa nervios sale de mis labios. He venido treinta veces, pero hasta ahora, jamás me había pedido que contara lo que ocurre conmigo. Al principio, tan sólo se conformó con sentarse frente a mí y preguntar como estaba llevando la situación.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con algo sencillo? Cuéntame, ¿qué ocurrió hace dos semanas? Te veías particularmente radiante.

 _Y ahí está otra vez, la estúpida sonrisa de adolescente._

Muerdo mi lengua, de modo que no sea obvio.

[…] _El nuevo semestre acababa de iniciar._

 _No fue hasta esa mañana, en la que Alexander me dijo que Alice había hecho por mí el tramite de reinscripción que supe con exactitud el día en el que vivía. Me costó un poco hacer las cuentas, la fecha de mi desaparición con la de mi rescate y los días que permanecí en Alaska, descansando y haciéndome a la idea de volver al mundo real. Tres meses y cuatro días, para ser exactos. Tiempo en el cual, mis amigos creyeron estaba en Townsville, cuidando de mi padre enfermo. Y después, tan sólo fue la nostalgia lo que me mantuvo ahí, hasta el nuevo inicio del semestre._

 _A mí misma me tomó su tiempo encontrar sustentable esa historia. Debían tragársela los otros dos genios con los que asistía a clase, Jason y Kyle. Le di varias vueltas a la situación hasta convencerme de su credibilidad, porque, si de algo estaba segura, era de las preguntas que harían al verme una vez más en clases, especialmente Jason, según Alice, fue el principal interesando por la salud de mi padre. Tal parece que la salud delicada de un padre son un tema de gran preocupación para él, desde la muerte de su abuela materna por cáncer de hígado. Algo inevitable, fue lo que le dijo a Alice, su abuela bebía como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _Seguía inquieta esa mañana. de pie frente a la reja principal de la escuela, la opresión de mi estómago tan sólo empeoraba a medida que veía entrar a todos. Todavía no consigo darle un nombre que suene coherente en voz alta, pero sí puedo darle una comparación, muy parecido a las agruras producidas por el hambre, esa sensación de vacío inminente. Así m sentía, de pie ante esa inmensa puerta. Todo aquel que pasaba junto a mí para entrar… me estremecía con cada toque o roce. Recuerdo perfectamente haberme abrazado a mi misma al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, en realidad, estuve a punto de abandonar la escuela antes de poder iniciar._

 _¿Has escuchado eso que dicen de las series? Tras una tragedia te vuelves invisible._

 _Bueno, es así como me sentí. Mientras más le alejaba, aumentaba la sensación de ser completamente invisible para los otros, era como sí pasaran de mi presencia para ir a dónde yo no me encontrara. No creo que sean las mejores palabras en el mundo para explicarlo, pero no encuentro algo más específico. Intente hacer lo que me recomendaron, respirar hasta sentir que los latidos de mi corazón vuelven a retomar su ritmo normal, presionar con fuerza un amuleto que me ayude a estar en control, curiosamente, es una caja de chicles de menta vacía, notar los bordes metálicos contra mis dedos me llena de tranquilidad._

 _Algo es seguro, me hubiese perdido mi primer día de escuela de no ser por…_

— _¿Blossom?_

— _¿Brick? —él._ […]

—Háblame un poco más de este chico, Blossom. ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? —doy un respingo en mi lugar. Exactamente con "hablar" quiere que sea explicita, ¿o no? Una vez más, parece leer mis pensamientos—. Jamás lo habías mencionado, hasta ahora. He escuchado de Samuel, el amigo que dices pasó por una experiencia similar, y me parece realmente idóneo que aceptes su ayuda, pero a Brick no lo habías mencionado.

Frunzo los labios desviando la vista. Es verdad, hablo mucho de Sam en las sesiones, no sé, reconocer ante alguien más su existencia me ayuda a perder tención, me relaja. Tal vez no debí haber mencionado al pelirrojo todavía.

—Bueno, es un compañero de clase…

[…] _—Sólo hay uno como yo, nena —una risa involuntaria escapó de mi garanta. Cuando estoy a solas con él, parece no existir nada más a mi alrededor—. Espero que pienses entrar, porque ya sabrás que el señor Whilcott no acepta retrasos —rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Durante unos segundos, tuve la necesidad de dejarle hacer, recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y dejarme guiar hasta el salón de clases._

 _Entonces, dos cosas ocurrieron. La primera: recordé a Alexander, ¡bum! Con la misma rapidez con la que él me abrazó, lo aparté. Y la segunda, jamás lo había visto a él en clase._

— _¿Estudias aquí?_

— _Por supuesto, sólo que estaba en una clase distinta —fue necesario alzar la cabeza para poder ver su expresión. Sus ojos, ocultos bajo el flequillo de su cabello, poseían un brillo extraño. Al mismo tiempo, me preguntaba como se vería sin aquella gorra._

— _¿Vas a decirme que ahora estás en mi clase? —antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la escuela, todavía parecía ser invisible, pero entonces no me importó. Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de algo, estando junto a una persona que brilla tanto como lo hace Brick, es obvio que pasarás desapercibida ante todos._

 _Una vez me dije a mí misma que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar clichés en mi vida, pero tal parece que ellos han venido a mí. Iniciando con Brick, mientras más tiempo paso con él, puedo darme cuenta del gran cliché que forma él como parte de mi vida. Viéndolo por primera vez, uno creería que es el chico perfecto, no hay ningún defecto en él, cuando lo cierto es, que está lleno de defectos. Para empezar, Brick es exactamente el tipo de chico con el cuál jamás querría estar, un buscapleitos hasta la médula, si lo viera, tampoco lo creería. Dando ese aspecto del señor jamás he roto un plato en mi vida, es difícil creerlo. Pero no es sólo eso, tiene calificaciones perfectas, si es verdad que asistió a una clase distinta a la mía el primer semestre, me sorprende no haber escuchado habar de él antes. Fue una verdadera sorpresa llegar al salón ese día y escuchar a todo el mundo con cosas como «"los primeros de todo"» o «"los reyes de la calificación"» fue complicado mantener las apariencias, fingir que sabía de lo que hablaban._ [..]

—Pero era mentira, ¿sabe? —recojo los pies en mi asiento, recargando la barbilla en mis rodillas.

—¿A qué te refieres, Blossom?

—Sí iba en mi clase. Fue parte de mi equipo para el proyecto del tanque, la galaxia. Brick es parte de Nitroteam. Lo que me lleva a pensar, ¿por qué si supuestamente pasé tanto tiempo con él no lo recuerdo?

—Hay momentos en los cuales, en un estado de shock, olvidas ciertas cosas. No puedo darte una explicación muy detallada porque no los conozco, pero es posible.

—¿Está sugiriendo que tal vez pensaba él mientras estaba secuestrada? —la psicóloga me mira, sonríe cálidamente y asiente con la cabeza—. Suena ridículo, tengo novio, ¿recuerda?

—Ahora tienes novio ¿pero no eres tú la que mencionó que solías _salir_ con el hermano de tu mejor amigo? —la miro, incapaz de comprender a dónde quiere llegar. Atora un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sus negros rizos siguen cayendo por su frente sin ningún control—. Nada está escrito Blossom. Es posible que haya ocurrido algo entre tú y este chico, Brick antes de terminar el semestre. Y eso fue impactante para ti, por eso me atrevo a suponer que sí, pensabas en él como un soporte para que aquella experiencia no destruyera tu conciencia completamente. Hay muchas victimas de violación que han hecho eso, se vuelven locas y completamente paranoicas —no puedo evitar pensar en Syllas—, lo cual no ocurrió contigo. Y la única persona que ha desaparecido de tu mente es Brick. ¿No crees que tiene lógica?

—Tal vez no tanta… —respondo, disminuyendo mi tono de voz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

[…] _Hubo otra ocasión, dónde supuestamente quedé con Alexander para ir a comer, su padre nos había invitado, él tampoco sabía nada de lo ocurrido, Alice pensó, que mientras menos personas lo supieran sería mejor. Traté de evitar las insistentes interrogantes de mis amigos, queriendo descubrir si era cierta mi viaje a Townsville. Después de dos meses de iniciar el semestre, pensarías que tal vez se cansarían, pero ellos no. Todo lo contrario, seguían insistiendo. Para ese par de metiches, ninguna era respuesta suficiente, me temía que quisieran llamar a mi padre para confirmar mi versión de la historia, de verdad, con el paso de los días esa opción me parecía aterradoramente posible. Fue por eso mismo que Alexander intervino, avisándome de la comida a la cuál nos invitaron, si no hubiese llegado, no sé si habría logrado esquiva J._

 _Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero todavía me pone muy nerviosa que la gente me toque, Alexander es más comprensivo de lo que creí en un principio, no me presiona ni nada por el estilo para seguir adelante, querer abrazarlo como antes, incluso besarlo. Aunque mantiene sus distancias, permanece cerca de mí. Es parecido a tener un perro guardián, vigilando por mí, cuidándome la espalda cada vez que doy un paso al frente y vuelvo la cabeza, confirmando que no hay nadie ahí. Si antes consideraba que las personas que actuaban así necesitaban ayuda con urgencia, ahora considero correcto ser yo quien trate de darles esa ayuda, porque no hay muchas personas que estén dispuestos a buscarla, especialmente en un mundo dónde son amenazados con mostrar a todo el mundo aquella aterradora experiencia para salir victoriosos._

 _Sin embargo, hay una persona a la cual no me molesta tener cerca._

— _¿Vas a algún lado, Pinky? —por alguna extraña razón, siempre que Brick quiere hablar conmigo, lo hace interceptándome camino a algún lugar. La cafetería, el salón, el gimnasio, los laboratorios. Cualquier lugar, siempre está ahí, con aquella sonrisa que me pone de los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo, me encanta verla. Cada vez que Brick sonríe así es porque ha hecho de las suyas._

— _Ha dejar esto en el casillero, el padre de Alexander nos invitó a… —también es muy propio de él interrumpirme cuando estoy hablando, siempre pegando su rostro al mío. Desde aquella noche dónde desperté y él estaba ahí para escucharme, no volví a verlo, ni a él ni nada que pudiera recordarme su aroma. Menta—. ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _Es posible —respondió ese día, atorando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando sus nudillos, tan ásperos como una lija, tocaron mi piel. Cerré los ojos por puro reflejo, de lo contrario, mucho me temo que podría haberme frotado contra ese toque, una vez más. Sentir el calor de su mano mientras habla, tan cerca que podría besarlo._

— _¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo? —y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que consigue convertir mis piernas en gelatina—. ¿Brick?_

 _Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Podía percibir la menta en su aliento, su frescura, tanto que las ganas de tirar mis libros para echarle los brazos al cuello, colgarme de él y sentir como rodeaba mi espalda, logrando que nuestros cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, era muy grande para poder resistirlo. Mientras más cerca estaba de él, parecía ser que disminuía la fuerza con la que mi subconsciente gritaba, dejé de escuchar las particulares advertencias. Sólo quería más de Brick. Todo cuanto pudiera tomar de él. Mi corazón iba tan fuerte que me aterró la posibilidad de verlo abrir un hoyo en mi pecho para tener más espacio._

 _Pero sólo fue al principio._

 _Brick se alejó, con la misma rapidez con la que empezó a besarme, dejó de hacerlo. Recargó su frente con la mía, disfrutando la situación, puedo afirmar que era así, sus ojos lo delataron._

— _No deberías llegar tarde a tu cita, Pinky —el tono de su voz fue lo más desconcertante, no conseguí identificar alguna emoción._ […]

Parece una eternidad lo que le toma a la psicóloga retomar la palabra.

No es sencillo decir algo como esto, es lo que se diría normalmente. Eso es lo bueno de hablar con un completo extraño, puedes contarle situaciones que no dirías a las personas en las que confías, porque no te conocen, no van a juzgarte. Y así ocurre. La psicóloga medita sus palabras antes de volver a clavar sus ojos oscuros en mí.

—A mí me parece, Blossom. Que tu relación con Brick es muy diferente a lo que crees —levanto los ojos hacia ella. ¿Acaso insinúa que mis amigos y hermanas me han mentido?—. Tú misma lo acabas de decir, Brick es el mayor _cliché_ de tu vida.

—¿Hay alguna esperanza de recuperar la memoria? —por primera vez en casi cuarenta minutos, la psicóloga cambia de posición, recarga los codos sobre libreta, la curva de sus labios era una genuina.

—Revisa tu palacio mental, Blossom, la primera vez que te sentaste ahí, me dijiste que tenías clasificados los recuerdos perdidos. ¿Has dado un vistazo últimamente?

Incomoda, me retuerzo en mi lugar. Desde hace más de tres semanas que no, todas las cosas han ocurrido al mismo tiempo muy rápido.

No solo enterarme, _cachar_ a mi hermana en pleno asalto sexual con Butch, irónicamente, el viaje iba a ser corto. La cocina siempre ha logrado calmarme cuando tener todo perfectamente acomodado no consigue nada, ¿lo malo? Me faltaba una batidora, Bubbles se había llevado la que teníamos en casa a la fraternidad, da la casualidad de que todos los viernes por la noche hacen una enorme pijamada entre todas las porristas, ellas mismas preparan los postres y pasan la noche en vela hablando sobre temas de conocimiento general en un mundo de minifaldas y porristas. Al menos, esa fue la excusa que me dio cuando pregunté por la batidora, tenía tantas ganas de comer un poco de pastel, el dulce me vendría muy bien. Y aunque podía hacerlo a mano, quería hacer la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles. Todavía no encuentro respuesta a eso, pero cada vez que hago movimientos bruscos, es como si alguien tirara de mis extremidades.

Entonces llamé a Boomer, el futuro dueño de master chef — _aunque fuera de manera ilegal_ — seguro tendría algo que pudiera usar sin problemas. Dijo que sí, es más, me regalaría la que ya no usaba, sólo debía ir por ella y todo estaría perfecto o eso creí yo. Luego de colgar con Boomer, me envió un mensaje asegurándome que estaba en casa, nada malo podía ocurrir ahí. Fui volando, para ahorrar tiempo, sin contar el hecho de no tener el auto, Buttercup se lo llevó. En la entrada del edificio se dio una situación, dejándome con una extraña sensación de _dejavú_ , el portero al verme puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú otra vez? —fue todo lo que dijo antes de hablar por el intercomunicador hacia el piso de Boomer—. Sube.

Dentro del elevador, casi esperaba detenerme en algún piso, alguien subiría y yo no podría ver su rostro por estar viendo el suelo, por eso, cuando decidiera levantar la vista del suelo, ahí estaría. No se fue, me quedé con aquella sensación, como si todo lo hubiese vivido antes. Al hallarme frente a la puerta del penthouse, toqué el timbre, Boomer abrió, con una de sus particulares sonrisas. Lo seguí hasta la cocina y me entregó la batidora. Su primer interés fue saber si me encontraba bien, sí, físicamente lo estaba, de alguna manera, también mentalmente. Pasaba gran parte del día sola, con Bubby en la fraternidad y Buttercup saliendo cada dos por tres con Butch, lo que más tenía era tiempo de calidad para mí.

—Aguarda, tengo algo más para ti —dijo Boomer, sujetándome por la muñeca cuando di inicios de marcharme. Desapareció en el interior del departamento.

 _Su habitación es la del primer piso, no es la más amplia, pero es suya_.

Parada bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, miré hacia el segundo piso, la primera puerta visible es la habitación de juegos, dónde tienen una mesa de billar y una pantalla plana para los video juegos. La segunda es la habitación de Butch, mas o menos del mismo tamaño de la de Boomer, la puerta contigua da al baño, también conecta con la habitación de Butch, hay una tina en ese. El tercer piso es para la habitación de Brick, es la única, la más grande de todas. Con su baño incluido. Mis pies avanzaron, su dirección quedaba en el fondo de las escaleras.

 _¿Estará en casa?_

La respuesta fue: sí. Salió de la habitación, agotado y con una expresión de paz en el rostro, su gorra estaba ahí, cubriendo su cabello. No necesité emitir ningún ruido para que notara mi presencia, pareció como si sus ojos estuvieran atraídos a mí por un imán. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera, secando su cabello con una toalla, al verme, con el corto vestido de flores azules que llevaba ese día, sonrío. Revivir el momento hace que mis mejillas enrojezcan una vez más. Caminó hasta dónde estaba yo con paso seguro. Y yo también avancé a hacia él, guiada por una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, ¿me extrañabas tanto?

—Vine a ver a Boomer, en realidad —mi voz sonó burlona, de alguna forma quería conocer su reacción si descubría que estaba aquí por el rubio. Molestia. Esa fue su reacción. Juntó ambas cejas en el centro de su frente, cubriendo mi cuerpo de la luz que entraba por el balcón con su cuerpo.

—¿A sí? —no cambié mi posición cuando tomó mi cintura con ambas manos—. Eso si es una novedad —casi no logro controlar una risa nasal. El falso sarcasmo en su voz demostraba lo celoso que estaba, la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

—No veo porque, es mi mejor amigo, es normal que venga a verlo de vez en cuando —inclinó su cuerpo al frente, rozando su nariz con la mía. En ese momento noté algo, el curioso brillo en sus ojos, aquel que te deja saber si la persona en cuestión es buena o mala. Al verlo a los ojos, descubrí la maldad que lo hace hermano de Boomer. Con ese par de ojos carmín, volvió a sonreír.

—Deberías venir a verme a mí también, Pinky —sus ojos cayeron a mis labios. Los humedecí al sentir como si no hubiera bebido nada en semanas, Brick pareció tomarlo como una invitación, mordió mi labio inferior justo después de meter mi lengua. Sus manos avanzaron por mi cuerpo, y su cuerpo empujó al mío hasta topar con la pared—. Tal vez podamos jugar billar un día.

—Quizá no —por más que me repito que mantener ese tipo de roces con Brick esta mal, no puedo detenerlo. Me gusta.

—¡Aquí está! —Boomer salió de su habitación, con paquete entre las manos. Al darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que me encontraba con Brick, su ceño se frunció con diversión—. Bueno, sí interrumpo puedo irme —empujé a Brick del pecho, recuperando el espacio vital que invadió.

—Claro que no, porque no ocurre nada —y mientras más veces lo pienso, es más obvio que _sí_ ocurre algo—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Se supone que sería un regalo de navidad, ahora creo que más bien es para el día de la amistad —resulta ser, que ese "regalo" es un libro de recetas para postres. Y considerando que aún estoy pasando gran parte del día metida en la cocina, me funciona de mil maravillas. Pero no lo abrí en ese momento, lo hice llegando a casa.

—¿Puedo usar su baño un momento?

—Claro, Pinky, ya sabes dónde está.

Como desearía no haber entrado al baño, por muchas ganas que tuviera de orinar, creo que podía esperar hasta llegar a casa. Nada más abrir la puerta apareció ante mí, Buttercup montada sobre Butch como si quisiera hacerlo pedazos. No dije nada, sólo cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras hasta reunirme con Boomer.

Mi relación con Buttercup cambió desde ese día, se le veía más tranquila cuando estaba en casa, dejaba de atosigarme día sí y día también para ver si me sentía bien o mal, simplemente, aprendió que cuando necesitaba de alguien, yo iba a ella. Lo mismo el otro lado. El único motivo por el cual Buttercup entraba a mi habitación mientras hacía mis tareas, era para contarme sobre lo fabuloso que resultaba el sexo con Butch, aunque quisiera hacerme creer que lo de ellos se quedaba en el sexo, aún tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano terminarán juntos.

Todos esos días en los cuales he tenido que darle largas a Kyle cuando hace preguntas de más.

Han ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos cuatro meses, sencillamente no he tenido tiempo para revisar la situación en mi palacio mental.

—No —respondo como si me estuvieran regañando. La psicóloga se da cuenta de eso, sonríe con amabilidad y vuelve a recostarse en el asiento—. ¿Debería? —cruzo las piernas en el sillón. Esa es una respuesta a la cual yo debería tener la respuesta, en situaciones normales.

—Haz el intento, puede sorprenderte lo mucho que has recordado hasta ahora.

Las grandes puertas de mármol aparecen ante mí, se abren a mi paso y se cierran sin necesidad de pedirlo. Largos pasillos muestran el camino a mis recuerdos profundos, para los cuáles hay que bajar una escalera, hacia el sótano. Empujo la puerta con inseguridad, ¿de verdad quiero ver? Una parte de mí no quiere. Sí acaso la verdad no es lo que espero… es posible que en realidad nada ocurra, realmente solo fue el shock lo que provocó mi perdida de memoria. Sobre el escritorio, en perfecto orden hay tres pilas de papeles, mis recuerdos más recientes. Los del secuestro, las sesiones pasadas, los que están incompletos.

 _No, no quiero_.

—Mejor no —la psicóloga me mira, ha perdido esa jovialidad en la mirada—, temo no encontrar las respuestas adecuadas.

—Entonces espera, llegarán a ti en su debido momento.

 **==== • • • ====**

 _Tac-tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac._

Mientras más vueltas doy a la pluma entre mis manos, con mayor fuerza golpeo la mesa para continuar con mi apunte. Mi mente no está al cien el día de hoy, debería prestar más atención, las especificaciones para el siguiente proyecto ya fueron anunciadas junto con la fecha de entrega, una semana antes de la fiesta de verano de la escuela. Al ser de nuevo ingreso, y dado el caso que gran parte de nosotros no forma parte de una fraternidad, no han invitado a participar en la fiesta, con la intención de integrarnos más con la escuela. De todas las facultades, somo la única que parece más pendiente de los libros en la biblioteca que los eventos sociales.

El profesor de química avanzada nos menciona, sin perder la oportunidad para sermonearnos, sobre la fiesta de Halloween que se llevó a cabo tras terminar los exámenes, en la fraternidad de _Cuprum beta_ , una pequeña festividad a comparación de _Aurum_ _delta_. Según el profesor, los miembros del equipo de americano son los únicos que saben dar una fiesta digna de ser recordada. Mi mente no esta del todo concentrada en los sermones, pero un movimiento a mi izquierda fue suficiente para darme cuenta de la excitación en el rostro de Brick al mencionar el equipo de futbol. No sólo él, varios de los alumnos en el salón.

La clase está casi vacía, el semestre pasado muchos reprobaron, otros más decidieron darse por vencidos y desertaron antes de los exámenes. De los cuarenta alumnos que iniciamos el semestre anterior, quedan menos de quince. Ese momento de distracción, recorriendo visualmente a todos mis compañeros es mal interpretado por Alice, se inclina hacía mí, sujetando mi mano entre las suyas con cariño.

—Descuida, es la última clase del día. Luego podremos ir a apoyar a los chicos a las pruebas.

—¿Pruebas, Alice? —asiente. Tiene esa sonrisa de película, capaz de transmitir su calor a quien la vea. Arrastra su silla hasta que su escritorio y el mío colapsan.

—Has estado muy distraída últimamente, Kyle y Brick van a participar en las pruebas para el equipo de americano, son está tarde. Después de eso iremos a la cafetería _pet friendly_ que abrió por el arcade, tengo ganas de jugar con unos animalitos.

—¿Alexander vendrá? —mi distracción alcanzó niveles inimaginables, ni siquiera conozco los planes de mi novio. Alice niega con la cabeza, saca su móvil para enseñarme el mensaje que le envió Alex. « _Dile a Blossom que regresaré temprano a casa, se me presentó una emergencia. He intentado llamarle, pero sigue mandándome a buzón_ ». Saco mi móvil para confirmar. En efecto, el registro muestra casi diez llamadas de Alexander, cada una tiene un intervalo de cinco minutos—. Mierda —dejo caer la cabeza entre mis manos.

—B, nadie te presiona, estas cosas llevan su tiempo para…

—No justifica mi actitud, lo único en lo que no he fallado, hasta ahora, es la escuela —siento la mano de Alice frotar mi espalda gentilmente, el tacto de su mano resulta reconfortante.

—¿Se lo has dicho a la psicóloga? —levanto la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Quizá ayude, ya sabes, quitarte el peso de encima. Inténtalo la próxima semana —ambas volteamos al frente, antes de que el profesor decida golpear el escritorio para despertar a los que se están durmiendo. Recargada la una sobre la otra, vemos como Kyle intenta pasar desapercibido mientras se enfrasca en uno de sus video juegos.

—Lo intentaré.

Durante más de diez minutos, el mismo sermón continúa. Mezclado con el tema principal de la clase, el profesor Whilcott logra convertir la clase, oficialmente, en la más aburrida de la historia de clases aburridas. Rápidamente escribe los temas de investigación que tomarán parte del proyecto, veo las letras aparecer, con la ilusión de que por lo menos uno de ellos me parezca interesante para llevar a cabo. El trabajo es, como siempre, en equipo. _Cott_ se gira a la clase, lanzando el gis lejos del pizarrón. Se sacude las manos, escaneándonos a todos, su ojo bizco da un giro contrario a dónde él planea ver, no importa cuantas veces lo vea, sigue pareciendo como si tuviera vista de camaleón.

—Ya conocen las reglas de juego, quiero un correo para mañana con los temas que han seleccionado, no debe repetirse ninguno, si se da el caso, al segundo equipo que lo elija le daré el que quedó libre. ¿Me explico? —un quejido general es la respuesta—. Pues bien, que tengan un buen día y suerte en las pruebas.

El aula se vacía en coma punto dos segundos, mis amigos y yo somos los únicos que quedamos aquí. Kyle nos mira a Alice y a mí, torciendo la espalda por encima del respaldo, la gravedad despeja su rostro para poder ver la emoción infantil de sus ojos, la sonrisa de sus labios y esas esporádicas pecas alrededor de su nariz. No puedo evitar responder a esa expresión, en muy pocas ocasiones Kyle se muestran ten receptivo a las emociones humanas. Jason se sienta frente a nosotros, también se le ve bastante emocionado.

—¿A qué hora hay que estar en el campo? —pregunta. Golpea la nariz de Kyle con la punta de su lápiz, sólo para molestarlo.

—Él y yo debemos estar ahí en cinco minutos, el público puede llegar antes o después —responde Brick, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Recuesto la cabeza en mi escritorio, los movimientos de Brick remarcan los músculos de sus brazos, resaltando sus tatuajes más recientes—. Así que mueve tu culo gordo, Kyle, nos vamos.

—Asegúrense de sentarse hasta abajo, de esa forma les harán sombra los altos —aseguró Kyle, tomando la mochila que tenía a sus pies, corriendo detrás de Brick con ánimo.

Recuerdo esos días dónde anteriormente, cuando mis amigos y yo nos quedábamos en el salón hasta que uno de los prefectos nos viniera a echar, o el inicio de nuestra siguiente clase, lo que se diera primero. Es eso lo que se acostumbra hacer, ¿no? Convivir con tus amigos y disfrutar todas las experiencias que puedas obtener. La situación no a cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro meses, pasamos menos tiempo en el salón últimamente, esos momentos dónde nuestras voces y risas hacen eco, respondiendo a preguntas que emitimos nosotros, me ponen de los nervios. Alice lo sabe y se da cuenta, me mira con esos ojos azules que tiene, sonríe y se dirige a Jason.

—Deberíamos marcharnos de una vez, antes de que nos ganen esos lugares que dijo Kyle.

—Adelántense, iré a la cafetería por algo para picar —sin darle la oportunidad a Alice para detenerme, me pongo de pie, con la mochila colgada al hombro y salgo del salón.

Los pasillos están totalmente desiertos, o ya se han ido a casa o están en el campo para ver las pruebas del equipo. Sea cual sea su motivo, no se encuentran dentro de las instalaciones. Por el momento eso funciona muy bien para mí, me siento claustrofóbica cuando la escuela esta aterradoramente concurrida, pero me siento mil veces peor cuando estoy sola. No puedo caminar sin voltear cada diez segundos, buscando alguien que me este siguiendo, especialmente cuando el oído parece engañarme. Esos momentos en los cuales creo escuchar pasos, doy la vuelta lista para salir volando si es necesario, encontrándome un pasillo vacío. Incontables veces se lo he dicho a la psicóloga en las sesiones, vivo con el miedo de volver a pasar por algo similar. Incontables veces ella me ha dicho lo mismo; es normal para alguien como tú. ¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? Porque si es así, no funciona.

El eco de las risas, de quienes como mis amigos y yo usan un salón para pasar el tiempo, me pone nerviosa. Me encojo sin detener mis pasos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que paren, rogando a los dioses porque todo termine y yo pueda volver a la vida que acostumbraba. Ocurre lo mismo cuando alguien pasa corriendo junto a mí, me detengo ahí dónde estoy, aguardando porque pasen rápido, si acaso usarán el mismo pasillo que yo, o hasta dejar de escuchar el estruendo de sus pisadas. Me he convertido en una persona incapaz de controlar sus acciones y sus emociones.

Paso las horas de cocina pensando en ello, en la mejor forma para volver a ser yo, recuperar a la Blossom que encerraron, demostrarles a todos que, a mí, no hay quién pueda domarme.

—¿Qué vas a llevar?

Intento no demorarme mucho, bolsas de frituras, refrescos, algo salado, lo que sea necesario para hacer más llevadera la tarde. Nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo, eso, si logro esquivar a la presidenta de _Platinum Alpha_ , según rumoran las lenguas por aquí, la mejor fraternidad del campus. En realidad, es un gran honor cuando la misma presidenta va a buscarte hasta el salón de clases para invitarte a formar parte de la fraternidad, pero no sólo eso, también darte la posibilidad de elegir a una amiga para ingresar ambas a la fraternidad. Sí, en realidad ocurrió. Millie Kristen me invitó a formar parte de la fraternidad luego de ver mis resultados en los exámenes y en la feria escolar, siguiendo la lógica de las fraternidades, _Platinum Alpha_ sólo admite mujeres. No puedes enviar una solicitud para entrar, lo único que queda es esperar a que te busquen. Justo como no han parado de repetirme tantas veces a lo largo de la semana mis compañeras de clase, es posible que esto no vuelva a ocurrirme en la vida.

Guardo todo en la mochila para reunirme con mis amigos en el campo.

Mi teléfono suena a medio camino, tengo la sensación de que es un mensaje de Alexander, pero en realidad, no tengo muchos ánimos de contestar. Pese a ello, saco el teléfono para confirmar. Su nombre está ahí, otra llamada perdida.

 _¿A qué estoy jugando?_

Sé perfectamente cual es la diferencia entre alguien que necesita un poco de espacio, y quién sólo da desplantes. Y no quiero ser la segunda. Alexander no merece que lo siga tratando así. Respiro profundamente, marco su número, aguardo un par de segundos hasta escuchar el tono, luego otros más para que responda.

— _¿Diga?_

—Soy yo, Alex, perdona por no contestar antes, estaba…

— _¿Perdida en medio de la nada?_ —bromea al otro lado del teléfono. Suelto una carcajada, menos mal que todavía puedo reír—. _Lo supuse, y no te preocupes por eso, necesitas tiempo ahora más que antes_ —un vacío se crea en mi estómago— _, esperaré._

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

 _¡Suficiente llanto!_

Volveré a hundirme en el hoyo en el que estaba cuando ingrese a la escuela, mientras más tiempo pase lamiéndome las heridas, menos oportunidades tengo para salir adelante. Soy o no soy yo, Blossom Utonio, líder de las PowerPuff Girls, la chica más lista de todo Townsville y quien incontables veces luchó codo a codo con sus hermanas para erradicar el mal de la ciudad dónde nació. Sí, soy ella. Y no voy a permitir que un grupo de enfermos mentales se regodeen en la gloria de reducirme a nada, de la misma forma en que no voy a permitir que un miedo irracional me domine. Sí es necesario, volveré a revivir los recuerdos tantas veces sean necesarias para hacerlo soportable.

Vuelvo a guardar el teléfono, apretando el paso para llegar antes del inicio de las pruebas. Mientras avanzo por el largo pasillo hasta el campo trasero de la escuela, siento como mi pulso encuentra su propio ritmo, sentir el suave golpeteo en mi pecho tiene un efecto reconfortante, tanto, que en las tres ocasiones que un grupo de chicos pasó corriendo junto a mí para ir en dirección contraria, no llegué a notarlo hasta encontrarme bastante lejos, tan sólo escuchando el murmuro de sus risas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, poco era mucho en una situación así.

—¿Aún no llegas? —Brick me toma por la cintura, haciéndome girar a su alrededor hasta terminar frente a él. Su sonrisa me dice todo lo que sus ojos no—. Creí que ya estarías allá, Alice lleva horas preguntando por ti —pongo los ojos en blanco. Sí antes Alice ya actuaba como si el mundo pudiera acabarse al no salir las cosas como ella quería, no me explico como debe ser ahora. Respondo a la sonrisa de Brick, apoyándome en sus brazos para poder alcanzar la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Y te mandó para venir a recogerme? —recarga las manos sobre mi espalda, pegando mi pecho al suyo. Una vez más, lo único que nos mantiene separados es su nariz pegada con la mía—. No haces un buen trabajo.

—Eso dices tú —sujeta mi nuca con una mano deslizando su lengua sobre mi labio inferior antes de besarme. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, dejando de sostenerme en los pies para alcanzarlo, Brick sostiene todo mi peso, como si no tuviese ningún problema con eso.

Con la frecuencia que se dan estás situaciones, empieza a parecerme de lo más normal del mundo. Los roces entre Brick y yo, como si fuese él mi novio y no Alexander. Tenerlo tan cerca que casi resulta imposible identificar dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

—Por el contrario, yo creo que he hecho un excelente trabajo —siento sus manos colarse traviesamente por mi playera hasta tocar mi espalda, subiendo hasta llegar al seguro de mi sujetador. Doy un respingo cuando lo escucho desabrocharse, Brick me sonríe, mostrando una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, se acerca más y más, hasta enterrar su rostro en la curva de mi cuello—. Porque yo mismo voy a llevarte al campo —deja un beso en mi cuello antes de soltarme.

—¿Acaso no estás olvidando algo? —exijo cruzándome de brazos. Levanto un poco el cuello de mi playera para mostrar los tirantes del sujetador. Brick pone los ojos en blanco, sin moverse un solo milímetro—. Tú lo abres, tú lo cierras.

—¿Y eso aplica para otras? —vuelve a sujetarme, clavando la yema de sus dedos en mi piel. Un escalofrío me sube por la columna, entiendo a la perfección ese mensaje. Sin una respuesta clara formada en mi mente, parpadeo una sola vez, notando como todo mi cuerpo reacciona a la cercanía de Brick, deseando, anhelando que haga más de lo que insinúa—. Tomaré eso como un sí —retomo el control de mi cuerpo cuando se aleja, después de abrocharme el sujetador.

Con el rostro ardiendo, recupero mi mochila de sus brazos, caminando unos pasos detrás de él hacia el campo. En la lejanía escucho el vitoreo, las porristas alzan la voz para hacerse escuchar, tratando de animar y llenar el cuerpo de todos con el espíritu escolar. Sonrío quedamente, Bubby hacía eso cuando íbamos a secundaria, era capaz de conseguir que todos corearan junto a ella, genuinamente inundados de su felicidad, no por nada la habían nombrado la capitana de porristas en su momento. Muy diferente a como creí en un inicio que era el serlo, Bubbles me demostró cuan equivocada estaba en esa suposición.

Y ahora es el momento indicado para demostrarme a mí misma que no es así. Las porristas son porristas allá dónde estén, siempre viendo a todos como inferiores, alzando la barbilla ante la primera mujer que decida voltear a verlas, creyendo ilusamente que las envidian. ¿Es requisito para ser porrista actuar como una perra? Tal parece ser que sí. Al caer de cada uno de sus giros, se ponen de pie, con los pompones sobre la cadera, levantando el corto crop top que usan como uniforme, mostrando el inicio de sus pechos.

Brick me da un apretón en la muñeca antes de ir a reunirse con Kyle en el campo. Tomo asiento entre Alice y Jason, para que ambos puedan tomar la cantidad de dulces y frituras que sus estómagos deseen. Abro la mochila y no pasan dos segundos antes de ver la rubia y pelirroja cabeza de mis amigos metidos hasta el fondo, tratando de ganar… lo que sea que quieran, me limité a comprar lo básico para momentos así, dónde resulta inútil tratar de adivinar de manera lógica lo que los demás desean para botanear. Es aquí dónde me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo observada. Lentamente levanto los ojos del suelo.

Ahí está él, una vez más, completamente enfundado en su uniforme, con las hombreras dándole una apariencia mucho más atractiva, Brick sonríe en mi dirección cuando confirma que es a él a quien veo. Se lleva una mano al bolsillo haciendo un gesto de teléfono, el silbato del entrenador suena, para llamar la atención de todos los jugadores en el campo. Finalmente, cuando Alice y Jason han elegido lo que quieren picar, saco mi móvil de la bolsa dónde siempre lo guardo. En la pantalla hay un mensaje de Brick. Vuelvo a verlo, temerosa de lo que pueda contener. Lo veo mover los labios y agudizo el oído para escuchar sus palabras.

—Abre el mensaje.

Frunzo los labios, dudar del contenido es algo digno de quien conoce a Brick perfectamente. Aprovecho el inicio de las prácticas para leer el mensaje, sin miedo que la poderosa curiosidad natural de Alice la obligue a mirar mi teléfono. En situaciones normales no me molestaría que leyera el mensaje, pero ahora no es así. No le he dicho nada de los encuentros entre Brick y yo, detestaría que se enterará de esta forma, especialmente porque me he esforzado porque no se me note lo mucho que me afecta el hombre. Termino por abrir el mensaje sin mucho ánimo, no hay más que una sola palabra: « _estacionamiento_ ». Entiendo perfectamente, pero eso no evita que los colores se me suban al rostro.

Guardo el teléfono e intento concentrarme en el entrenamiento.

Por más que me repito eso, me resulta imposible. Sigo la figura de Brick cuando avanza por el campo. Sonrío cuando taclea a otro jugador para hacer una anotación. Un cosquilleo crece en la base de mi estómago cuando se quita el casco para alborotar su cabello. Esa larga melena roja. Se me seca la boca cuando sus ojos buscan los míos.

Me humedezco los labios, notando un terrible calor en el pecho, con una poderosa necesidad de tener a Brick contra mí, besando mi cuello y recorriendo cada parte de piel, cuando él se detiene en el campo y me sonríe. Sujeto mi camisa con fuerza, temiendo que mi pecho sea demasiado pequeño para soportar la fuerza con la que late mi corazón. Cierro los ojos respirando lentamente, contando los segundos y recordándome constantemente las palabras de la psicóloga, cada vez que me sienta así. « _No es real_ » sólo que en está ocasión, sí es real. Brick de verdad provoca todo eso y más dentro de mí.

Las porristas regresan al campo, haciendo piruetas en el aire y en la tierra. Pasan frente a los jugadores que, posiblemente, son aceptado en el equipo, cada una de ellas acariciando sus brazos y deteniéndose en sus hombros, para darles un beso en la mejilla. Veo a quién parece ser la líder acercarse a Brick, más que dispuesta para encimarse en él, noto el hielo crecer en mis pulmones, volteo a ver a Alice para hacer una pregunta estúpida, necesito desviar mi atención hacia algo diferente y no poner atención a lo que ocurre frente a mí. Escucho su risa, tan suave e infantil que me recuerda en cada ocasión a una princesa Disney, responde sin mucho interés y se concentra una vez más en el campo.

 **==== • • • ====**

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? —Millie se cruza de brazos. Sonríe ampliamente, con autosuficiencia y seguridad. Sabe perfectamente que a ella nadie le dice que no, esa curva roja en su rostro es prueba de ello. Mantiene sus distancias, confiada en que aceptaré.

—Sí lo he pensado, y…

—¡Fabuloso! Ya sabía yo que eras una persona razonable. Aquí está la llave de tu dormitorio, dile a tu amiga inglesa que saque una copia, podemos darles repuesto siempre que lo necesiten, pero preferimos que cuiden sus llaves. El viernes por la noche se dará una cena en su honor, es una tradición para _Platinum Alpha_ , felicitar a las nuevas integrantes para seguir apoyándolas y que sobresalgan por encima de los demás. Tienen hasta el viernes para mudarse a su habitación, si necesitan ayuda tan sólo y nosotras pondremos a los chicos de _Argentum Omega_ a ejercer de mudanza. Aquí está mi teléfono y el de la vice presidenta, Delila, pueden contactarnos para lo que necesiten en su estadio dentro de _Platinum Alpha_. Es la casa roja de cuatro pisos, nuestra fundadora fue una mujer muy generosa —Millie me hace entrega del juego de llaves, no sólo para mi habitación, aparentemente, también para la reja principal y el garaje. Además de darme un sobre con la dirección exacta de la fraternidad y un "manual" dónde están expuestas todas las reglas de la fraternidad, dentro del mismo sobre hay dos invitaciones, las que acreditan a mí y a Alice como miembros oficiales de _Platinum Alpha_ —. ¡Antes de que lo olvide! Cada fin de semestre se lleva acabo un pequeño "concurso" en la fraternidad, y la ganadora puede elegir el tema del próximo baile de navidad, ya que no te vi ahí el año pasado, espero que te esfuerces para ganar este año —y dicho eso, luego golpear amistosamente mi brazo, se fue.

Me quedo dónde estoy, mirando las llaves en mis manos.

Acabo de descubrir porque no cualquier entra en la fraternidad, realmente tienes que ser "elegida".

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de entender mejor lo que acaba de ocurrir, mientras hago mi camino hacia el estacionamiento, dónde Brick me espera. Guardo en la mochila todo lo que me dieron e intento hacerme a la idea de entrar a una fraternidad, sé que no debería pensar así, es divertido, o eso dicen, a mí me parece más bien que otra forma de clasificar a las personas. Su lado bueno debe tener, ya que son muchas las personas que, aun después de salir de la universidad, recuerdan a su fraternidad con cariño y se consideran como parte de ella. Tal vez valga la pena al final.

Encuentro al pelirrojo en cuestión recargado sobre el capo de su coche, su gorra vuelve al mismo lugar de siempre, presionando su fleco contra sus ojos. Se me detiene el corazón un segundo ante esa visión. Suspiro y me acerco, se que ya se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, pero no voltea.

—¿Está todo bien? —atora un mechón tras mi oreja cuando me detengo frente a él.

—Aparentemente, ahora soy parte de _Platinum Alpha_ —le muestro el juego de llaves—. Millie sólo me informó de que me habían aceptado, en realidad no tenía la opción de negarme.

—Que mandona —susurra con voz ronca. Sus manos en mi cintura me advierten del beso que se viene a continuación—. Alice nos espera en la cafetería, hay que darnos prisa, _frutilla_.

—¿Qué?

Brick se detiene ahí dónde está. Tensa la espalda sin dejar de verme. Reconozco ese gesto.

 _Brick_.

Una luz brilla con fuerza en mi mente, la sala de proyección en mi palacio mental muestra no sólo uno, todos los recuerdos incompletos que mantenía en una caja recuperan su lucidez. En cuestión de segundos mis lagunas mentales desaparecen, el nombre que era incapaz de pronunciar tiene rostro. Y está justo frente a mí. Cierro las manos alrededor de sus brazos, noto la opresión en mi garganta, las lágrimas se hacen camino en mis ojos.

—Brick —es todo lo que puedo decir, antes de dejarme vencer por el llanto.

* * *

 **Debo decir, que ya tenía la mayor parte del capítulo escrito desde hace dos semanas, pero entonces llegó año nuevo, y yo me dediqué a ayudar e hice un postre y todo así, así que no tuve ni tiempo ni quería (?). Tenía que iniciar el año con esto, sí, porque, aunque no me urgía, de verdad no quería extenderme más de lo necesario con la "amnesia" de Blossom. No es el tema principal del fic, así que intenté que el tiempo que pasó "amnesica" haya quedado lo más claro posible.  
**

 **En fin, no es por asustarlas ni nada por el estilo, pero ya se viene lo bueno en el fic B) así como lo escuchan señoritas (** y señoritos si hay algun hombre **) ya va a empezar lo verdaderamente bueno en el fic.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Sí, Sasha iba a ser el único beneficiado en la amnesia de Blossom. Pero entonces me lo replanteé mejor y decidí que no, es un fic Blossick, el canon debe salir adelante a pesar de todo 8D. El señor corazón y "no existe la amnesia completa" es lo que le dio pie a Brick para avasallar a Blossom. Las paces, sí. Ya están más tranquilas, aun falta tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero ya están en el mismo barco.

 **Yo me despido, tengo un propósito de año nuevo que está bien pinshis kul y mañana empiezo.**

 **LD.**


	17. Casual sex

**PPG es propiedad de Craig McCracken, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a mis ideas y maldades llenas de amor. Los OC's que aparecen en la historia son de mi propiedad al igual que la trama de la historia. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, sólo con el placer de hacer algo que me gusta y compartirlo con los demás.**

 **La canción del capítulo se llama "Casual sex" del grupo "My Darkest Days", el momento indicado para reproducirla es cuando vean esto "** **". Sin más que decir, los dejo leer está actualización, que viene con sorpresa .**

* * *

 **Casual Sex.**

Nos quedamos así menos tiempo del que siento.

En mi mente siguen brillando con fuerza todos los momentos que vivido junto a Brick. Desde el primero de ellos hasta el más reciente, con fuerza y claridad, hasta ahora, jamás había podido recordar algo de manera tan vivida. La primera vez que me abrazó, permitiéndome llorar sin juzgarme, aquel día en el que había estado tan asfixiada con las necesidades de la ciudad, harta de resolverle los problemas a todos, escapé para refugiarme dónde nadie podría verme, pero él me encontró. En mi mente veo con claridad la expresión de su rostro, la suavidad de sus rasgos al darse cuenta del mal momento que estaba pasando. Como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada entre los dos.

Me tiene firmemente sujeta por la cintura, enredando una mano en mi cabello, como si así pudiera evitar que le fuera. Su boca busca con avidez la mía, mientras sus brazos me acercan a él hasta fundirnos completamente, con las dos manos sostengo su rostro, asegurándome de tenerlo justo dónde lo quiero, pero inevitablemente, Brick presiona el inicio de mi trasero, cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, mete una pierna entre las mías haciéndome girar, antes de impactar contra el suelo, lo hago con el capó de su coche. Notando el frío metal en la parte trasera de los muslos. Rodeo su cuello, pegando mi pecho con el suyo, antes de rodear su cintura con las piernas.

 _Más, necesito más_.

Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda cuando presiona mi trasero y recorre mis piernas. Quiero enterrarme en él, confirmar de una maldita vez, que parte de esta pesadilla ha terminado, darme la tranquilidad de dormir entre sus brazos y despertar en paz. Y tal vez, hubiésemos pasado de la cita que teníamos con todos para encargarnos de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, de no ser por la insistencia de Alice. El celular de Brick vibró con tal fuerza en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que bien podría haber pasado por un vibrador. Fue eso lo que ocasionó que nos separemos. Sin embargo, yo seguía entre sus brazos, sentada en el capó de su coche.

—¿Diga? —respondió con aquel tono de voz ronco, que tantas veces le escuché mientras hacíamos el amor—. Sí, sí, escuché, vamos para allá —sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, acarició el ovalo de mi rostro. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando su tacto, de la misma forma en lo he hecho últimamente—. El gnomo pregunta por ti, quiere que lleguemos _ipso facto_ a la cafetería esa —chasquea los dedos sólo para hacer énfasis a sus palabras. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y me vi a mi misma volviendo a caer sobre él.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir antes de que venga a buscar… ¿Brick? —su agarre a mi cintura perdura, da un paso al frente acomodándose entre mis piernas.

—No le digas aún —me besa con ternura, acariciando mis labios con los suyos—, antes quiero hablar contigo sobre…

—Yo no quiero —lo corto antes de que tenga la oportunidad de continuar, quien sujeta su rostro ahora soy yo, obligándolo a verme—, no quiero saber. Sí es sobre Princesa de lo que quieres hablar, no voy a escuchar. No me importa, Brick, ya no. Después de pasar un mes preguntándome si volvería a salir, si podría verte una vez más, hablar las cosas y arreglarlo todo, me di cuenta que en realidad no importa. Hiciste lo que hiciste, tenías una razón para ello y yo también la tenía para lo que te hice —su gesto cambia, sabe muy bien de que hablo—. Intenté hacerme creer, una y otra vez que la razón por la que me acerqué a Damien fue en un intento de hacerte volver, pero en realidad… necesitaba destruirte de la misma forma en la que me destruiste tú —la barbilla me tiembla, obligo a las palabras a salir, a librarme de las pesadas cadenas, creadas tiempo atrás para aislarme del dolor—. Ya sabía yo que no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba hacértelo entender, necesitaba… especialmente con Princesa alardeando día tras día, no tienes idea de lo que era vivir así, Brick. Sabiendo lo que habías hecho sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, sabiendo perfectamente que no volverías.

Oculto el rostro en su pecho. Creía que al decirlo me sentiría mejor. Dejaría de sentirme culpable. Pero me siento aún peor. Haberlo dicho tan sólo empeora la situación, como si así me diera entender de la horrible acción llevada a cabo, siendo incapaz de remediar el daño. Habiendo dicho las cosas como son en voz alta, me doy cuenta de lo inmadura que he sido, la poca diferencia que existió entre Princesa y yo por aquel entonces. Muerdo mi labio, evitando subir el volumen de mi llanto. Brick, por otro lado, rodea mi espalda con sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo llena el mío, templando el frío de mi corazón. Lo siento acariciar mi espalda, recargar su mejilla contra mi cabeza, dándome el apoyo necesario.

Con ambas manos me frota la espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares. Me sorprende, acepto gustosa el gesto. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, cada quien pendiente de sus propios dolores, nada puede negar la realidad, entre los dos nos encargamos de hacer daño, destruirnos para evitar cualquier tipo de solución posible, excepto que olvidamos un detalle. Nosotros. Sí ambos teníamos la capacidad para destruirnos lo más obvio es ser, también, los únicos capaces de repararlo. Me doy cuenta de eso ahora. Sorbo por la nariz una última vez. Mis piernas parecen palitos de gelatina.

—Deberíamos ir con los demás —susurra en mi oído. Dando un besito en mi coronilla—. Ya tendremos oportunidad de hablarlo más tarde.

Refugiada bajo sus brazos, noto la opresión del presente en mi pecho. Alexander. Lo había olvidado completamente, sigo siendo su novia, sin importar nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas y hace media hora, todavía estoy saliendo con él. Por muchas veces que me haya ocultado en algún lugar inhóspito de vida para estar con Brick, así hubiera sido sólo para besarnos, seguía con las manos en el fuego de un peligroso juego, fingiendo ser novia de Alexander, mientras que la verdadera persona que actuaba como mi novio, era Brick.

 _Debo terminar con él_.

Brick abre la puerta de copiloto de su coche para dejarme entrar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sujeta mi nuca con fuerza, plantándome un beso como el que me dio aquel día cerca de casa. Con la respiración entrecortada, sonrío. Tres segundos después, Brick está sentado junto a mí en el asiento de conductor. Estrecha una de mis manos entre las suyas, llevándosela a la altura de sus labios, noto un estremecimiento en el estómago, estando solos él y yo, sigue siendo el mismo Brick del que me enamoré.

Conduce en silencio hasta la ubicación enviada por Alice. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Brick sigue sujetando mi mano, la lleva con él hacia el volante, a la palanca para cambiar las direcciones. No me deja ir, como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Al igual que yo. Durante la luz roja, cuando no es necesario tenerlo pendiente del camino, recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro. La simple imagen es suficiente para hacerme sonreír. Mientras que yo creía, hace unas semanas, jamás volver a dejarme engañar por sus ojos pícaros, heme aquí, nuevamente caí victima de las trampas del lobo. Sin embargo, está vez, no quiero ser liberada. Prefiero quedarme atrapada bajo sus fauces toda la vida, sí sólo así puedo evitar perderlo una vez más.

En cuanto aparcamos en el estacionamiento, con un nudo en el estómago, me aparto de Brick. No es necesario hablar, Alice armaría el artículo del siglo si se llega a enterar que Brick y yo volvemos a estar juntos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta mi relación actual. Eso, porque no incluyo las posibles reacciones de Jason y Kyle, quienes, hasta dónde llega mi conocimiento, no estaban enterados ni un poquito de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Lo mejor será mantenerlo así. Brick carraspea al bajar del coche, es necesario fingir, por lo menos, hasta tener la oportunidad para hablar claramente. Cruzamos la puerta de entrada y Alice cae sobre mí como una bomba.

 **==== • • • ====**

 _La copa relució en su mano. Mientras él la giraba con movimientos lentos y mecánicos, poco le preocupaba su contenido, le daba la misma importancia a la criatura entre sus piernas en esos momentos. Tal vez lo único que realmente pudiera emocionarlo, era_ ella _, aquella preciosidad seguía resultando un misterio para él, uno que estaba dispuesto a resolver a como diera lugar. Inclinó el cristal sobre sus labios y dio un sorbo. La amarga bebida se deslizó por su lengua a su garganta, limpió las gotas que quedaron en su piel con ayuda de su lengua. Esa parte de su cuerpo mostraba características únicas, como el resto de su cuerpo. Lo que debería ser solo una masa de musculo sin mayor gracia, era en realidad una lengua bífida, más delgada que el promedio en los humanos y más larga, cualquiera que pudiera verla se sentiría intimidado y correría despavorido. No había nada en el mundo que disfrutara más._

 _Un par de manos se sujetaron de sus piernas, separándolas para darle mayor acceso. No cambió la vista de lugar, seguía pendiente de la pantalla frente a él. Las imágenes iban y venían sin ningún orden aparente, por supuesto, justo eso era lo que deseaba, ocultar lo que realmente le interesaba detrás de aquellas imágenes sin sentido. Las manos ajenas aumentaron la presión sobre sus piernas, notando las largas y afiladas uñas de la fémina clavarse en su piel, eso sólo era una señal de que estaba por terminar, suspiró con hartazgo. Dejando la copa de lado hasta ver como culminaba. Siempre lo mismo, sin importar cuantas veces se encontrarán así, ni de cuantas formas estuvieran, jamás lograría sentir nada. Finalmente, ella levantó la cabeza, el brillo en sus ojos era lo único capaz de confirmar lo que ya sabía tan bien. No igualaría lo que sintió con ella._

— _¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? —preguntó finalmente. Acomodándole los pantalones mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Alcanzando la copa de vina que anteriormente estaba bebiendo._

— _Es un gran espectáculo, ¿no lo crees? —ignoró su pregunta cambiando de tema. Paseando una de sus manos por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Aquel gesto distaba de ser erótico—. Su mundo está por destruirse poco a poco, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo._

 _La delgada figura bebió del vino. Mirando con desinterés la pantalla, sin embargo, su ceño se frunció al ver el objeto de interés de su compañero. Antes de dar paso a una torcida sonrisa._

— _Esperaremos entonces, no debe faltar mucho tiempo para que todos salga de acuerdo al plan, ¿cierto, Nexna? —se sentó frente a él, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Tapando con su cuerpo la vista al televisor—. Tan sólo prométeme que seré yo quien de él primer golpe —él sonrió a modo de respuesta._

 _Muy bien, la dejaría creer un poco más que ella era parte vital de sus planes, mientras siguiera siendo útil, no la soltaría._

 **==== • • • ====**

De alguna forma logré convencer a Brick de dejarme hacerlo sola. Permitirme venir hasta la casa de Alexander para hablar las cosas como son, sin tapujos ni parches tratando de hacerlo ver bonito. Le llamé nada más terminamos nuestra reunión, después de batallar dos horas para convencer a Alice adoptar nada más un gatito, ella ya quería llevarse todos los que se le cruzaban, luego de mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas, se decidió por un siamés, diciendo que siempre fueron sus favoritos. Después de eso, con la intensión de conservar un poco más el secreto de mi retomada relación con Brick, insistí en ir sola a casa de Alexander. El viaje me serviría muy bien para pensar en lo que le diría. Tenía que terminar con él, de eso no cabía duda.

Pese a ello, sentada en la parte trasera del taxi me pregunto si seré capaz. Si realmente tendré la fuerza para verlo a los ojos y decirle que lo nuestro se acabó. ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Qué palabras debería usar? Lo único que no me impide dar media vuelta y volver a casa de Brick para terminar de solucionar todo esto, es la opresión latente en mi estómago. Desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, Alexander ha sido más de lo que necesitaba, el amigo presente cuando el cretino de mi ex intentaba ponerse de listo, el novio comprensivo que ponía los ojos en blanco cuando presentía que haría una estupidez. Y aún así yo… lo engañé.

Miro al pasado y me digo a mi misma que no es culpa lo que siento. Porque en realidad, de alguna forma, no metí. Alexander sabía — _aunque quisiera ignorarlo_ — muy bien, lo que yo todavía sentía por mi ex, de alguna forma se lo dije varias veces, jamás en voz alta. Además, durante el tiempo que estuve fuera se tuvo que haber enterado. Ya fuera por Alice o el mismo Brick, se tuvo que enterar en algún momento durante el transcurso de ese mes. Me rehúso a creer en la simple idea de ver a Alexander sufrir en las sombras… ¿será posible? De Brick lo creo posible, le tiene tanto odio que es capaz de no decirle nada sólo para destruirlo lentamente. Noto un vacío crearse en mi estómago, antes de empezar, quiero asegurarme hasta dónde llega su conocimiento acerca de mi pasado en común con Brick.

—Serían treinta y cinco setenta y cinco, señorita —pago al chofer antes de bajar. Cierro la puerta y él arranca.

Me acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre. Treinta segundos después, su hermano abre la puerta, parpadea un par de veces al verme, como si no estuviera esperando verme ahí. Dimitrov mira al interior de la casa y sus ojos, tan iguales y brillantes como los de Alexander, se ven ligeramente opacados. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Rapunzel… llegas en mal momento, Sasha no está y…

—Necesito hablar con él, Dimitrov, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo? —su gesto cambia totalmente. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, quitando de su frente los mechones de cabello. Cierra la puerta detrás de él acercándose a mí, cubre su boca con una mano. ¿Qué le preocupa? Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para seguirlo, caminos hasta el jardín, dónde hay un columpio cerca del roble—. Dimitrov, me estás asustando.

—Ya sé, ya sé, estoy actuando todo "místico y misterioso" —hace énfasis a las comillas con sus manos—. Mamá está en casa, no sé si mi hermano ya te ha hablado de ella, pero… no es bien recibida por su parte, papá no sabe que está aquí y hacemos todo lo posible por echarla. Por eso no se reunió con ustedes hoy. Llegó cuando yo regresaba del trabajo, estaba parada en el porche golpeando la puerta, ¿lo imaginas? No hemos tenido noticias suyas en más de veinte años y un día llega sin avisar, golpeando como si fuera culpa nuestra que ella se quedara sola en Rusia —escucho atenta sus palabras. Notando como el vacío de mi estómago ahora es un hoyo negro.

 _¿Su madre está aquí?_

Miró curiosa hacia la casa, no hay ninguna ventana cerca por la cual pueda observar, de modo que me valgo de los rayos x para dar un vistazo. Y ahí está él. Dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, abre y cierra los puños, lo identifico como un mal habito para controlar su mal genio. Frente a él, sentada con total normalidad está su madre. Se le ve muy tranquila, recostada en el sillón mientras toma una taza de té, completamente ajena a la furia manante de su hijo. Después de un par de vueltas más, Alexander se detiene frente a ella, le arrebata la taza con violencia y se acerca tanto que me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir.

—Después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, ¿tú esperar que te ayudemos así nada más? Realmente debes tomarnos por unos idiotas, Anya. Más te vale largarte antes de colmar mi paciencia, y por tu bien, mantente alejada de mi padre.

Segundos más tarde escucho la puerta abrirse, el eco producido por los tacones al caminar y el motor de un auto al arrancar. Dimitrov pone una mano sobre mi hombro, otra vez esa triste mirada. Es doloroso verlo, el daño que esa mujer ha creado en ellos.

—Déjame hablar con él, le diré que estás aquí. No tardo —Dimitrov entra a la casa, volviendo a darme un poco más de soledad.

Ya antes me sentía insegura sobre las palabras necesarias para terminar con Alexander, ahora me siento diez mil veces peor. Conozco perfectamente la relación de Alex y su madre, me lo dijo el mismo esa noche que fuimos a cenar. Simplemente recordar lo que le ocurrió a su hermana, a Ekaterina, me pone la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Recargo ambas manos en el columpio y empiezo a mecerme.

Quiero espiar, usar mis poderes para ver que hablan los dos, sí acaso discuten sobre el asunto que trajo a su madre aquí, después de vivir en Rusia sin pensar en ellos ni un solo día, o si acaso Dimitrov ya le dijo que estoy aquí. Sea cual sea la situación, no puedo saberla, debo respetar su intimidad, suficiente hice ya espiando hace unos minutos. Lo justo es darle espacio, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Venga, Blossom, tú puedes.

Poco a poco escucho sus pasos acercándose. No hago ningún gesto que me delate, me mantengo con la cabeza agachada, balanceándome sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Las hojas truenan a su paso, como se nota que el invierno ha terminado, casi no queda nieve en los alrededores, y el sol se ha vuelto más cálido. Sonrío despreocupadamente, me recuerda a ese cumpleaños de Brick, dónde llegué por sorpresa y lo abracé. Aquel día había comprado entradas para un concierto al que quería ir, fue su regalo, ir con él a ver a sus ídolos musicales.

—¿Bloss? —Alex se sienta junto a mí, su peso inclina el columpio y mi hombro choca con el suyo. Él sonríe divertido, yo no—. Dimi dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿está todo bien? —cierro los ojos cuando frota sus nudillos contra mi mejilla. Me duele notar el cariño en ese gesto, el genuino interés y amor. Antes de que pueda sujetar mi rostro, lo detengo. En mi rostro debe leerse mi confusión, nada de esto es fácil.

—Yo… lo recuerdo —arrastro las palabras con dificultad. Su mano, antes dispuesta a acariciarme, se aleja. Saco fuerza de dónde no la tengo para verlo, preparándome para cualquier cosa—. Recordé —vuelvo a decir, realmente no intento justificar nada, tan sólo quiero terminar con esto tan pronto sea posible.

—Ah… —es todo lo que dice.

—Alexander yo… mientras no estuve, ¿qué ocurrió? —tal vez no sea la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación dónde quieres terminar a alguien. Tal vez no exista una forma que sea considerada correcta para dar termino a una relación. ¿Qué otra cosa debería hacer en está situación? Alexander no me mira, cambia su posición en el columpio, el espacio es muy pequeño, pero tengo la sensación que, de poder, se alejaría de mí.

—¿No te lo ha dicho Brick? —a juzgar por la forma en que pronuncia su nombre, deduzco que es inútil tratar de fingir que no sé de qué me está hablando. Especialmente por su tono de voz, no hay diferente entre como le ha hablado a su madre y como me habla a mí—. De alguna forma lo supuse, el momento en el que recobraras la memoria él sería la primera persona a la que buscarías. Tan sólo mantenía la esperanza de que no ocurriera nunca —escucho perfectamente lo último que dice, aunque lo haya dicho en un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie podría entenderle. Fue precisamente el no ser humana lo que me permite escucharlo.

 _Debí imaginarlo_.

De entre todas las cosas posibles por ocurrir en este momento, esa fue la única fuera de mi consideración, Alexander podría realmente querer que yo olvide a Brick. De la misma forma en que él esperaba que yo lo recordara. Si no, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? Siempre tratando de encontrar un espacio en su _ocupadísima_ agenda para verme. Acercándose a mí casi con miedo de lastimarme, ese es el Brick que estuvo frente a mí en los últimos cinco meses. El que me abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía, aún si no decía nada, yo sabía porque lo hacía, ese extraño sentimiento de ser observada. Nunca necesité explicarle nada a Brick, él simplemente se daba cuenta de las cosas.

—Fue en el café con los chicos cuando recordé —el día en que me vea en el espejo, posiblemente sienta repulsión de la mentirosa que tendré enfrente—. Así que en realidad no he tenido tiempo de preguntar sobre eso. Tan sólo quería saber que _tan_ informado estas de… bueno, la situación —percibo los movimientos de Alexander, tenuemente. Entrelaza las manos y las pone sobre sus rodillas, inclinando su cuerpo al frente. Mantiene el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que eres una PowerPuff, el nombre Utonio no es en vano. Sé que tú y tus hermanas vinieron aquí por decisión tuya, estabas huyendo de algo en Townsville, al principio creí que era Damien, pero caí en cuenta de mi error. También sé que salías con Brick, pero lo suyo terminó cuando él te engañó con Princesa —guarda silencio, el tiempo suficiente para hacerme creer que ha terminado de hablar—. Creí que escapabas de Damien, ¿sabes? Sí hubiera sido él, no me hubiera molestado que me usaras, porque, a fin de cuentas, lo que ocurrió con él fue despreciable —no se voltea a verme en ningún momento, sigue con la vista clavada al frente—. Brick, por otro lado, es una historia diferente. Tienes mas historia con él, sin tomar en cuenta el que sigas enamorada de él —esa declaración me deja tiesa. ¿Desde hace cuánto…?—, los vi, ese día en el antro. Me pareció muy extraño verte hablando con él, cuando normalmente hacías lo imposible para evitarlo. Sin embargo, no le di importancia, hasta que desapareciste, Brick estuvo inconsciente un mes y no había forma de poder preguntarle nada, fue Buttercup quién me explicó la situación. Por supuesto, esperaron hasta que él hubiera despertado, sólo entonces se dignaron a ponerme al día, incluso Alice sabía quién eras y _quién_ era tu ex. Realmente esperaba que no lo recordaras, tal vez así pudiera borrarme del rostro esa expresión de burla de sus hermanos —se pone de pie y se va al interior de la casa, sin voltearse por segunda vez en mi dirección—. Venías aquí con un motivo, ¿no? Déjame hacértelo más fácil.

Me encojo en mi lugar al escuchar el portazo. No hago el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarme e ir detrás de él, ¿qué sentido tendría? Tiene razón, vine aquí para terminar con él, nada más. Lo único que no esperaba era su reacción. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensado así? Cinco meses, meto las manos al fuego afirmándolo, él mismo lo dijo: «esperaba que no lo recordaras». Se hacía a la idea perfectamente, si yo recobraba la memoria arreglaría las cosas con Brick, bueno, no ha estado en un error. Este pequeño momento de soledad me ayuda a pensar con claridad, aun si yo no hubiese recordado a Brick, no habría durado con Alexander, porque en mi mente seguirían rondando los momentos vividos con Brick. Eventualmente dejaría de ser suficiente estar con él.

Con esa idea echando raíces en mi mente, me pongo de pie. No pinto nada más aquí, y aún hay cosas que quiero hablar con Brick, de verdad mi ultima intensión el día de hoy es ponerme a discutir con él sobre si estuvo bien o no haberse engañado así con Princesa, mucho menos quiero empezar a pensar sobre porque tuve que elegir a Damien de entre todas las personas para lastimar a Brick. Basta con pensarlo y noto un extraño escalofrío en mi espalda.

 _Alguien me observa_.

Giro sobre mis talones, buscando un par de ojos escondidos por algún lugar. Nada. Solo un extraño zumbido, aumentando de volumen con el paso de los segundos. Zumbido… ¿por qué algo zumbaría en tan fuerte? La respuesta llega a mí, de la peor manera posible. Un misil explota frente a mí, al ser impactado por uno que llegaba en la dirección opuesta, la fuerza del aire remueve todo a mi alrededor, las hojas caídas son lanzadas hacia atrás. Una vez más, debo agradecer el no ser completamente humana, o tendría la cara tan quemada que sería imposible curarla.

—¿Qué diablos?

Mi primer instinto es llamar a Brick, decirle lo que ha ocurrido y, sobre todo, preguntar si lo vio. En ese momento comienza a vibrar, una llamada entrante de K.E.N.D.A.L. Atiendo la llamada. Con la vista clavada en el cielo hago mi camino hasta el piso de Brick, es ahí dónde le dije que nos veríamos cuando terminara de hablar con Alexander. Antes de darme cuenta para evitarlo, ya estoy volando por encima de las nubes en su dirección, no soy capaz de escuchar a K.E.N.D.A.L con claridad, capto retazos de información aquí y allá. Muy poca para unir los trozos y llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Pude haber entrado por una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, tocar la puerta suavemente, como persona normal y esperar a que me abrieran. Quedarme afuera es lo último que quiero, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido con ese misil.

Aterrizo en el balcón y golpeo el vidrio, deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser escuchada. Conozco a ese trío, sí la oportunidad no es buena para ir a robar un banco, cada uno de ellos desperdicia el tiempo como mejor les parezca. Butch siempre estaba fuera, buscando pelea y como ganar dinero, eso cuando íbamos a secundaria, quiero pensar que ahora está con Buttercup, aprovechando el tener la casa sola para ambos, por favor, que los dos estén tan enredados que nadie pueda separarlos en horas, si he de informar a mi hermana que un misil salido de quien sabe putas dónde, será luego de asegurarme que estoy bien. Es más probable encontrar sólo a Brick y Boomer, o al primero nada más.

Sigo tocando, subiendo de volumen cada vez. Me entra el pánico. ¿Y si no hay nadie?

 _Por favor, por favor, Brick, ábreme._

—¿Blossom? —una chispa de esperanza. Brick camina hacia mí, con una expresión nueva en su rostro, jamás lo había visto así. De alguna forma, me hace sentir mejor, porque eso significa que tengo que volver a conocerlo, debo volver a darme el tiempo necesario para conocer a la persona que tengo frente a mí. Respiro aliviada cuando se apresura por llegar hasta mi altura, abre las puertas de cristal para permitirme entrar—. Maldita sea, Pinky, ¿qué putas haces afuera? —me toma entre sus brazos nada mas tenerme frente a él.

Cierro los ojos, finalmente las cosas pareces ser normales. Así sólo sea en apariencia, quiero que siga de esa forma, quiero saber que Brick estará para mí cuando más lo necesite, justo ahora. Frota mis brazos con fuerza, sin despegarse de mí ni un instante, su aliento golpea en mi oído cuando se inclina para hablarme, no entiendo nada de lo que dice, mi mente se ha separado del plano terrenal, concentrándose únicamente en el hombre que tengo frente a mí.

—¿Qué pensabas al salir a la lluvia así sin más? —inquiere. Sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos, obligándome a verlo. Es en ese momento que razono. Miro por encima de mi hombro hacia el balcón, momento justo en el cual un relámpago brilla en el cielo. Las gotas de agua golpean contra el vidrio con fiereza, demandando un espacio por el cual entrar—. Déjame adivinar, ni siquiera te enteraste de cuando inicio.

—Había sol cuando dejé la casa de Alexander —sus brazos se tensan. El agarre previo a mi cintura se vuelve un suplicio, cierra las manos con fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo. Ahogo un grito para hacérselo notar. Me suelta y retrocede un poco para tomar una toalla, aprovecho el momento para fijarme un poco más en el ambiente.

La casa está completamente a oscuras, no hay ninguna luz excepto la que proviene de la habitación de Brick, cuya puerta está abierta de par en par. Probablemente salió sin apagar nada de lo que estuviera usando por abrirme, escucho la tenue voz de Axel, no me sorprende en lo absoluto, Brick siempre ha sido fan de los _Gun's_. Me abrazo a mí misma, sintiendo las corrientes de aire secar el agua en mi piel. Realmente hace frío. Brick me envuelve en la toalla, recargo la cabeza contra su pecho, extrañaba esto más que nada, el extraño y cálido tacto de Brick, uno que sólo muestra conmigo… o mostraba, no estoy segura de si lo correcto sea afirmar que sigue siendo así.

—¿Todo está bien? —asiento—. Bien.

—Brick… —lo llamo antes de darle la oportunidad para alejarse. Él también está mojado, obviamente se estaba duchando cuando salió a recibirme—, ¿has notado algo inusual el día de hoy? —sostengo su mano entre las mías, todavía no quiero separarme de él.

—¿Inusual? ¿Algo así como un monstruo gigante que quiere destruir la ciudad? —sonrío ante su broma, acercándome un paso más a él. El fuerte aroma de su colonia invade mis fosas nasales—. ¿A qué te refieres con inusual, Blossom? —acaricia mi mejilla con los nudillos, inclinándose hacia mí para juntar su frente con la mía.

Mierda… me siento completamente en paz estando a su lado, tanto que desearía no tener que arruinar el momento, al mismo tiempo, sé que, si no le digo lo ocurrido pronto, cuando se entere ardera en furia. Es así como es él, así es el Brick del cual me enamoré. Impulsivo, temerario, aterrador. Un cosquilleo me recorre la espalda cuando desliza su mano libre por mi cintura hacia mi trasero, cerrando la distancia que hay entre ambos con ese simple gesto. Le hecho los brazos al cuello para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—Claro que no, grandísimo idiota —respondo con diversión. Brick imita mi sonrisa, rozando mis labios antes de besarme. Baja ambas manos para sujetar mi espalda, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape. Enredo las manos en su cabello, saboreando el beso, a él, todo.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos tonteando por ahí, cuando supuestamente seguía saliendo con Alexander, desaparece. Solo somo él y yo. Aquí y ahora. Enredándonos mutuamente hasta eliminar la distancia. Brick me sujeta por los muslos, levantándome sin ningún problema, enredo las piernas en su cintura. Sostengo su rostro con firmeza sin dejar de besarlo, muerdo su labio jalándolo, en respuesta, vuelve a sujetar mi trasero, presionándolo con firmeza comenzando a caminar. No necesito voltear para saber a dónde vamos. Su habitación.

Me froto contra él, mimosa. Brick era lo único en lo que podía pensar estando cautiva, era la única persona que realmente me ayudó a mantenerme centrada y a no perder la cabeza. Estoy deseosa de poder tener al hombre del cual me enamore una vez más completo para mí, quiero tenerlo sobre mí. Brick responde a mis movimientos, masajeando mi trasero en círculos. Seguimos así, hasta llegar a la habitación, dónde, sin dilación ni vergüenza, Brick me lanza a la cama luego de cerrar la puerta con el pie.

Verlo, con esos ojos de perdona vida que tiene, me calienta.

Brick lee mis pensamientos sólo con verme a los ojos, sonríe provocándome un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Con la elegancia de un tigre al acechar al venado, Brick se coloca a cuatro sobre mí, me sujeta por las muñecas, asegurándose de que las tenga por encima de la cabeza, y con sus piernas abre las mías, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento. Sus movimientos son firmes, puedo notar claramente la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos.

—No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento, _frutilla_.

Vuelvo a estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Lo ha dicho otra vez. Después de seis años sin escucharlo, ha vuelto a llamarme «frutilla». Se me acelera el pulso, resuena como los tambores marcando la marcha de guerra. Con mis piernas abiertas para él, Brick desliza su mano por debajo de mi playera, acariciándome el vientre, las costillas y finalmente llega hasta mis pechos. Tira de la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa guasa. Cubre uno de mis pechos con su mano.

—Entonces cállate y demuéstramelo.

Una chispa se prende en sus ojos. Sin variar su posición, saca su mano de mi playera, sujetándola por el cuello y rompiéndola en cuestión de segundos, sólo fue necesario un tironcito para que la tela cediera. El pantalón y el sujetador enfrentan el mismo destino. Destrozados bajo la fiereza del Rowdy. Así como me encuentro, desnuda ante él siento el como mi cuerpo se calienta, su cercanía hace que mis sentidos reacciones a él.

Muerdo mi labio al verlo, dándome el lujo de admirar su cuerpo ahora que puedo, desde los tatuajes de sus brazos, hasta los de su pecho, dándome cuenta de algo nuevo, tiene el labio perforado. Todo lo que antes me volvía loca, creció para demostrarme que aún no sabía nada en lo absoluto. Levanto ambas piernas para colocarlas en su cintura, clavándole los talones en el culo, eso ocasiona que la toalla que llevaba alrededor caiga sobre la cama.

Quiero a Brick. Quiero sexo. ¡Lo quiero ahora!

Igual a como hacía antes, interpreta mis señales. Se inclina para besarme, pellizcando mi sexo por encima de las bragas. Su lengua invade mi boca con voracidad, hambriento, muerde mi labio inferior y vuelve a introducir su lengua, está decidido a que no lo toque, mis manos siguen por encima de mi cabeza. Siento como presiona los nudillos contra mi sexo, moviéndolos de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Arqueo la espalda cuando pellizca mi clítoris por encima de las bragas, gimo contra su boca. Muerdo su lengua antes de que pueda apartarse, abre los ojos, en silencio me dice todo lo que no puede, una vez más, un escalofrío me recorre completa. Frota con más fuerza los nudillos, gimo en respuesta, soltando su lengua. Levanto el cuello perdiéndome en el placer. Brick muerde mi piel expuesta, su cabello cae sobre mí y me hace cosquillas.

 _Quiero más._

Levanto la cadera en su busca, necesito más, lo necesito a él y sólo a él.

Crea un recorrido por mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello a mis pechos, frota su nariz contra mi areola e imita sus movimientos con el dedo en el otro pecho. Va en contrasentido al reloj, aunque no pueda verlo, sé que sonríe. Muerde mi pezón y tira del mismo, lo suelta y repite la acción. Sus dientes frotan mi botón cuando lo sostienen, cada vez más jala con más fuerza. Deja libre uno de mis pechos, pasa su mano por mi espalda alzándome, presiona su dura erección en mi vagina sin llegar a penetrarme. Sopla sobre mi pezón endurecido y se lanza sobre él, mordiendo y chupando como si quisiera mamar de él.

Me impide alejarme. De mi garganta sólo salen gemidos, cada vez que muerde, chupa o juega con mi pezón. No hay forma de que pueda moverme, sigue frotándome su erección, aunque no me deja tenerla. Intento recoger las manos, arqueando aún más la espalda cuando emula una penetración, gimo y cierro las piernas sobre él. En respuesta, me da un azote, escuece, pero no me molesta. Recorre mi pierna y la abre para volver a tener comodidad. Nos besamos cuando empieza a moverse otra vez, los gemidos empiezan a subir de volumen.

Brick suelta mis manos y me baja las bragas en un movimiento. Mantiene sus manos en mi cadera, descendiendo por mi cuerpo, hasta llenar a mi sexo, separa mis piernas y, desde dónde se encuentra, me mira. Se relame y veo la torcida sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que me de un lametazo. Incapaz de cerrar las piernas, arrugo las sábanas bajo mis manos, Brick vuelve a lamerme, rodea mi clítoris con la lengua y le da golpecitos. Muevo la cadera en su búsqueda.

 _Calor._

Baja por mis piernas hasta el centro de mi deseo, separando mis labios exteriores con los pulgares, presiona la lengua en mi interior, recorriendo los rincones de mi sexo sin guardarse ni olvidar ninguno. Muerde mi clítoris con los labios, lo succiona y lo pone duro, he perdido control de mi mente. Abre mis labios un poco más, penetrándome con su lengua, acaricia mis paredes internas al salir y al entrar. Un movimiento tan delicioso como tortuoso. Enredo una mano en su cabello, presionándolo contra mi sexo, incitándolo a seguir y a hacer mucho más.

 _Zas_.

Otro azote. Regresa el picor, pero desaparece al mismo tiempo, Brick soba mi nalga y muerde mi vagina con suavidad, evitando en lo mayor posible lastimarme. Yo gimo al sentirlo. Decir que me molesta sería mentira, me encanta. Este Brick agresivo me encanta.

Clava su cabeza en mi una vez más, sujetándome por el trasero para tenerme justo dónde él quiere, me abre los labios con su mano y me hace el amor con la lengua. Me causa tanto placer que el calor me marea, me tiemblan las piernas y, cuando Brick presiona mi clítoris dibujando círculos en él, culmino. Me aferro a las sábanas clavando ambos pies en la cama, Brick sigue con su invasión a mi cuerpo cuando me corro. Grito con fuerza y arqueo la espalda. Cuando el orgasmo termina me dejo caer en la cama, todo el cuerpo me duele. Brick me da un último lametazo al clítoris antes de ponerse a mi altura.

Pone ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, separa mis piernas con las suyas y ahí se queda.

 _Éxtasis._

Arriesgándome a que me de otro azote, tomo su pene entre mis manos y lo froto. En ningún momento Brick aparta sus ojos de mí, junta su frente con la mía, sumándose él también a los movimientos. Empuja las caderas al frente cada vez que yo bajo mi mano por su tronco. Lo presiono suavemente cuando subo la mano, rodeando la punta antes de volver a bajar. Con mi mano libre le agarro los testículos, los masajeo con la yema de los dedos. Brick cierra los ojos un segundo, gruñendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos plantándome un beso. Noto la desesperación en sus labios, el ansia con la que lame mis labios y mete su lengua en mi boca. Aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas a mi mano, simplemente advirtiéndome lo que se viene. Presiono con un poco más de fuerza su pene, masturbándolo más y más rápido cada vez. Se separa de mi boca, recargando la cabeza en mi hombro, me toma por la cadera con decisión y, arrebatándome su miembro de las manos, me coloca ambas piernas sobre sus hombros.

Guía la cabeza de su pene hasta mi vagina y me penetra. Ahogo un grito por su invasión. ¡Finalmente! Me aferro a las sábanas, Brick todavía me tiene sujeta por la cintura y empieza a bombear en mi interior, golpeando fieramente cada vez que entra. Sus estocadas hacen que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca. Muevo la cadera al mismo ritmo que el suyo, indispuesta a dejarlo hacer todo a él. Arqueo en cuello disfrutando hasta más no poder con sus penetraciones.

Clava la yema de los dedos en mi piel, empujando mi cuerpo hacia él embistiéndome. Bufo cuando lo siento clavarse en mí, haciendo movimientos circulares antes de empezar otra vez. Sostengo sus manos al moverme, yo mismo me empalo en su pene, frotándome cuando lo tengo completamente dentro. Brick enreda su mano en mi cabello, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás, desliza su lengua sobre mi cuello, me estremezco.

 _Duro._

Bajo las piernas de sus hombros en una nueva embestida. Rodeo su cuello y dejo que vuelva a penetrarme. Muevo la cadera de arriba abajo, frotando mis pechos contra su cuerpo, lo monto como nunca lo he hecho, marcando la fuerza con la que entra en mi cuerpo. Tira de mi cabello y expone mi cuello para él. Muerde y chupa, masajeando mi trasero con sus duras embestidas. Le clavo las uñas en la espalda y gimo. El gruñe contra mi piel. Enredo las manos en su cabello, acercando su cabeza a mis pechos, se los ofrezco y el los acepta. Vuelve a azotarme cuando muerde mi pezón, yergo la espalda y Brick se mete el pezón a la boca.

Lo devora.

Me encanta.

Rodea mi espalda con su brazo, tira más de mi cabello y quedo completamente expuesta.

Cambia de pecho y me otro azote. Grito de placer, me gusta como soba mi piel luego de azotarme.

Sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad y fuerza, suelta mi espalda y planta su mano en mi trasero, lo mueve a su voluntad, sus dientes atrapan mi piel, mordisqueándola y dejando marcas por dónde pasa. Lo obligo a mirarme, jalando su cabello. Me sujeta por la nuca y yo lo beso.

 _Un azote más_.

Acerco su rostro y rodeo su cintura, clavando los talones en su espalda. Brick me empuja y ambos caemos en la cama, atrapa mis manos sobre su cabeza y tras darme varias embestidas más, da una última estocada y se corre. Muerde mi hombro con fuerza. Mi orgasmo no tarda en alcanzarlo. Grito pegándome a él tanto como es posible, considerando nuestra unión. Suelta mis manos dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mí. No lo suelto, mis piernas siguen rodeando su cuerpo.

Le acaricio el cabello con mimo, a su vez, él frota sus nudillos contra mi mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, como si fuera necesario. Basta con tenernos aquí y nada más eso. Brick me abraza por la espalda y me levanta si fuera cualquier cosa, quedamos sentados en su cama, ninguno quiere hacer el movimiento inicial para separarnos.

—¿Te mencioné ya que me duele el trasero? —bromeo. Su sonrisa, que jamás depara nada bueno cuando nos encontramos solos en la habitación, me llena el alma. Besa mi cuello y masajea mis nalgas con mimo.

—¿Te he mencionado ya que me encanta verte la piel así? —responde a su vez, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído.

Recargo la cabeza contra su hombro, Brick me abraza de vuelta, ocultando el rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque el silencio invade la habitación, es agradable. Ciertamente, hay muchas cosas que no conozco de Brick ahora, al igual que él ha dejado de conocerme, me agrada, de cierta forma. Se siente como si nuestra relación iniciara una vez más, es necesario volver a pasar por todas esas etapas de conocerse mutuamente, descubrir cuales son sus peores manías y sus puntos débiles. Todo. Acaricia mi espalda con ambas manos, ese simple tacto, un gesto nada propio de él es una de las cosas que jamás había hecho.

—Deberíamos darnos una ducha —levanta la cabeza antes de dejarme terminar—, ¿no lo crees? —y ahí está una vez más, esa sonrisa suya que convierte mis piernas en gelatina. Se pone de pie conmigo en brazos y camina hacia el baño de su habitación, entre risas dignas de adolescentes hormonales, siento su erección crecer una vez más en mi interior.

 **==== • • • ====**

Giro a la izquierda, recostándome sobre mi espalda. Brick se deja caer a mi lado cuan largo es, dibuja espirales con la punta de su dedo en mi vientre, subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mi esternón, dónde se detiene para plantar un beso sobre mi clavícula. Sostengo su mejilla con mi mano, acariciando sus labios, jugando con ese trozo de metal que tiene atravesado, nada más verlo tengo ganas de morderlo otra vez, y lo hago. Levanto la cabeza, deslizo mi lengua por sus labios y su perforación, tirando de su labio hasta obligarlo a inclinarse sobre mí.

—No se si quiera volver a la escuela después de esto —recarga su cabeza en mí, usando mis pechos como almohada. Juego con su cabello, haciéndole trenzas con los mechones—. Definitivamente no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie más te vea de ahora en adelante.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, veo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

—Tendrás que hacerlo con Alice, además, va a darse cuenta —frunce el ceño. Alice no es un tema que le agrade, menos después del fabuloso maratón sexual que acabo de tener—. Aunque planeaba decírselo, así que no tendrás opción.

—Ese maldito gnomo, casi me duele tener que agradecerle —río limpiamente con ese comentario. ¿Agradecerle? Jamás, Brick simplemente no es así. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de él. En el fondo, sigue siendo ese Rowdy al que nunca fui capaz de derrotar cuando Him lo revivió a él y a sus hermanos. Me desperezo tranquilamente, cambiando mi posición—. Deja de moverte mierda, quiero dormir.

—¿Y yo no? Si no has visto el reloj, desde hace media hora es mañana —lo abrazo recargando mi nariz en su pecho, a regañadientes, por no poder dormir sobre mis pechos, pasa su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza—. ¿Brick? —el gruñido que emite es la señal de que está agotado—. Descansa.

—Duérmete ya, Pinky, no me hagas arrepentir de haberme acomodado —dándole un último beso, vuelvo a recargar la cabeza en su pecho, cierro los ojos y antes de darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

* * *

 **Dos personitas en especial ya sabían lo que planeaba incluir en este capítulo, una de ellas es mi complice del mal y la otra es la bruja que nos azota (?). Ya tenía ganas de hacer esté capítulo, tanto porque finalmente Blossick está firmemente asegurado, como por la parte de la narración misteriosa, he querido poner esa escena desde que inicié el fic (?)  
**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Bueno... Blossom no cortó con él directamente, simplemente no le hizo caso, si, seguramente le dejo unos buenos cuernos pero te aseguro que todavía se ve muy guapo con todo y cresta (?). Claro que Brick iba a ser un caballero, necesitaba que ella confiara en él para recuperarla sin que Alexander se interpusiera en el camino xD

 **Bueno, dejo esto chiquito el día de hoy porque, ya vino mi madre a regañarme que no dejo dormri a mi hermana ¬¬. ¿A mi que que esa se duerma temprano? Mentira, yo también tengo sueño. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden que cualquier queja, emoción y/o fangirleo pueden dejarlo en los reviews para que yo sea feliz viendo su felicidad feliz.**

 **LD.**


	18. The vengeful One

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCkragen, tomo prestados a los personajes para hacerlo sufrir un poco, esto a modo de terapía propia y entretenimiento. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia sí me pertenecen, así como la trama de este fanfic. La historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos todo con el placer de entretenerlos.**

 **La canción del día de hoy se llama "The vengeful one" de Disturbed, gracias a mi bella cómplice del mal por su recomendación. El momento para reproducirla es en dos partes, la primera es cuando K.E.N.D.A.L interrumpe en el departamento. Y la segunda, al final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir para entretenerlos, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **The vengeful one**

Mierda de mañana.

Puta mierda de mañana. Sólo esto tengo que decir, es una puta mañana de pinche mierda. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas no haber despertado, seguir durmiendo sin ninguna interrupción, por lo menos así, cuando me dignara a despegar el trasero de la cama, lo haría luego de confirmar que Blossom seguía entre mis brazos, con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, durmiendo. No quería salir de la cama, en realidad, si hubiera quedado en mi decisión jamás nos habríamos levantado, ni ella ni yo. Después de toda la mierda que me vi obligado a soportar para hacer las paces con ella, lo último en mi lista de cosas para realizar el día de hoy era levantarme de cama.

Debo añadir a la lista: darle una buena paliza a Butch. No puedo creer, después de tantos años, el idiota sigue haciendo lo mismo, entrar en mi habitación sin una invitación, es idiota, eso está claro, pero un idiota al cuál debería caberle en su cabeza hueca lo siguiente: « _toca antes de entrar_ ». Estuve a punto de quedarme dormido por segunda vez, luego de que Blossom se levantara al baño en la madrugada, casi lo logró. Rodeándola por la cintura para así no permitir que volviera a levantarse, con la cabeza cómodamente acomodada sobre sus pechos, ¿y qué hace mi hermano? Entra como si fuera el dueño del edificio a mi habitación, gritando con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, «a desayunar».

Estoy seguro de que el imbécil se da cuenta de que hizo mal. Sabe perfectamente cuales son las tres cosas capaces de hacerme perder el temperamento en cuestión de segundos: la primera de ellas es madrugar. La segunda es llegar a casa y descubrir que se han terminado las papas fritas. Y la tercera y más importante de todas ellas, interrumpirme mientras estoy con mi novia, quién desde el día en el cual inauguré esa última ha sido y sigue siendo Blossom. Butch siempre ha tenido la mala suerte de entrar en mi habitación justo cuando menos quiero ser interrumpido. Esa mala costumbre suya de no tocar, le ha ocasionado recibir más de una sola paliza a lo largo de los tres años que Blossom y yo estuvimos juntos.

Aparentemente, se tendrá que repetir la historia una vez más hasta que aprenda.

Sin darme la oportunidad para ir a partirle la cara a mi hermano, Blossom me abraza por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro, frota sus pechos en mi espalda, siento sus manos entrelazarse de modo que no pueda moverme hasta que ella así lo decida. En cuestión de segundos todo el odio acumulado hacia mi hermano desaparece, extrañaba la sensación. Darme cuenta de que Blossom es la única persona capaz de tranquilizarme cuando más furioso me encuentro. Sujeto sus manos entre las mías, antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama, dando la vuelta para no aplastarla. Escucho como Blossom ahoga un grito, poniendo las manos frente a ella, el mismo reflejo para no aplastarla. Clava sus ojos rosados ojo en mí, sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior bajando los parpados.

Bien, no tengo remedio. Me enamoré de ella cuando era un estúpido niño hormonal, las cosas no han cambiado absolutamente nada en los últimos años. Levanto su barbilla, obligándola así a verme, antes de besarla. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, despegando la espalda del colchón, aprovecho esa abertura para sostenerla contra mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, sus piernas rodean mi cadera, clavando sus rodillas en mis costillas. Deslizo mi mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, lo aprieto y pego su sexo contra mi creciente erección. Gime contra mi boca. Separa los labios y aprovecho para deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca, acaricio su lengua con la mía, masajeando sus nalgas. Blossom se mueve en busca de mi contacto, cada vez más rápido y constante. Separo sus piernas y la penetro. Arquea la espalda para recibirme.

Empiezo a moverme, dando fuertes embestidas, clavando mi pene dentro de ella tan profundo como que no hay inicio ni fin entre ambos, Blossom echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto ante mí. Lo lamo, ascendiendo hasta su oreja, muerdo su lóbulo, clavándome en su interior y moviendo la cadera en círculos. Tensa las piernas con cada penetración. Acaricio sus muslos, recorriendo el largo de sus piernas y regreso. Blossom gime, enterrando sus uñas en mis nalgas con cada nueva embestida. Ella es quien quiere marcar la velocidad, pero yo no quiero.

Subo las manos hasta alcanzar su trasero y ella me rodea con las piernas, la levanto sosteniéndola por la espalda. Me echa los brazos al cuello pegando su frente con la mía, moviendo las caderas en vaivén al mismo compás de mis penetraciones. Enredo la mano en su cabello, tirando de él con fuerza, sin llegar a separar su cabeza la de mía, mantengo la vista fija en la suya. Aprieto su trasero y le doy una última embestida, corriéndome en su interior, entierra las uñas en mi espalda y jalo su cabello un poco más para evitarle cerrar los ojos. Se pega a mí, mordiendo su labio inferior mitigando un grito. Relaja el cuerpo y, conmigo todavía dentro suyo, se deja caer una vez más en la cama, llevándome con ella.

—Buenos días, frutilla —sus manos acarician mis mejillas, deteniéndose en el los mechones que caen sobre mis ojos. Atora uno de ellos entre sus dedos, sonriendo de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo antes.

—Buenos días, Brick —y ahí está. La última señal necesaria para saber que las cosas, aunque sea por el momento, están bien entre los dos. No necesito saber nada más por el momento, ella vuelve a ser mi novia y, por ende, vuelve a ser toda mía. Me besa lentamente, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos juntos por la firmeza de su abrazo, pasa sus manos por mi cabello, enredando sus dedos—. Tal vez deberíamos levantarnos, antes de que Butch decida dar una segunda vuelta —ese hermano mío, escuchar su mención en tan poco tiempo va a, realmente ocasionar un día de estos una paliza hacia él—. ¿Brick?

—Sí, ya escuché —la tomo por la cintura para rodar en la cama, dejándola a ella sobre mí, su cabello cae como cascada sobre mi rostro, dejando oculto para cualquiera su rostro, la curva que adorna sus labios surte el mismo efecto de un bálsamo, no son sólo los últimos días, todo el maldito fin de año fue una de las peores experiencias que he tenido hasta ahora. Finalmente tener a Blossom entre mis brazos es un verdadero alivio. No es necesario que luche por ella contra nadie, ella misma vino a mí—. Imagino que querrás ayudar al marica con el desayuno, ¿cierto? —todavía con mi rostro entre sus manos, desliza los pulgares por mis mejillas, como si quisiera limpiar algo.

—El chocolate no se hará solo, ¿cierto? —sin tener la oportunidad de añadir algo más, se levanta de la cama y va directa al baño. Oigo el agua caer unos minutos. Al salir, Blossom está envuelta en mi toalla, con el cabello goteándole por toda la habitación, humedeciendo la alfombra. Intercambia una mirada conmigo antes de ir directa a mis cajones.

Saca un par de boxers y aquella playera tan gastada que su único propósito ahora es el de trapo casual, la visión de verla una vez más bajo aquel trozo de tela es incomparable, su cabello empapa la tela volviéndola transparente ante el contacto con el cuerpo de Blossom. Enreda la toalla alrededor de su cabello y sale de la habitación. El contoneo de sus caderas marca perfectamente su trasero contra aquella playera, dejándome ver el inicio de sus nalgas con cada paso. Me relamo, incapaz de esperar a que pase el día completo para volverla a tener entre mis brazos, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Mis opciones para el inicio del día se ven reducidas, han pasado de seguir tumbado en cama con Blossom hasta que ella decidiera levantarse, a levantarme y desayunar o quedarme aquí sabiendo que no volverá a la cama.

 _Bueno mierda, no es tan difícil elegir._

Me froto el rostro para quitarme el sueño y me levanto.

Como lo suponía, Boomer está moviéndose por la cocina, desde el día en el cual decidió que ni Butch ni yo podíamos poner un pie en su cocina, se ha levantado cada vez más temprano para limpiarla, preparar el desayuno, ponerlo en la mesa y volver a limpiar la maldita cocina. Únicamente me pongo uno boxers al salir de la habitación. Butch está tirando en el sillón, con ambos pies sobre el respaldo, Buttercup está en el sillón opuesto, mirando la televisión con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso su equipo perdió la selección? Escucho a medias lo que está ocurriendo, toda mi atención está en una sola persona.

Mi vista se cruza con la de Blossom, sonríe desde dónde está, removiendo el chocolate en la olla, Boomer actúa como si ella simplemente no estuviera ahí, y ella hace lo mismo. Está concentrada en su chocolate y no interrumpe al marica en lo que sea que pueda estar haciendo. Deseando que la cosa siga así, entro a la cocina, me paro detrás de Blossom rodeando su cintura por la espalda.

—¿Te he mencionado lo bien que te queda eso? —cuelo mis manos por la parte baja de la playera, acariciando sus piernas.

—Podrías hacerlo más seguido —responde. Recarga la espalda en mi pecho, desde mi altura veo el nacimiento de sus pechos, pequeñas gotas de agua siguen cayendo de su cabello a su piel, la obligo a levantar la cabeza en mi dirección, toda su atención es mía.

—Sí ese chocolate se quema, Brick, desearás que te haya echado de mi cocina desde el momento en que entraste —mis manos quedan justo dónde están, sobre la cadera de Blossom. Rozando el borde de la playera, esa ligera separación de prenda y piel, escasos centímetros de ropa. Por mucho que odio decirlo, Boomer puede resultar más aterrador que yo dentro de la cocina.

Decidido a no arruinar el buen ambiente mañanero, quito las manos de su cadera, colocándolas sobre su cintura, dónde estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá nada malo. Noto la mirada de mi hermano en mi espalda, al muy maldito jamás le ha parecido lindo tenerme dando vueltas por la cocina, lo mismo se aplica para Butch, por supuesto, a mi me viene valiendo tres jodidas hectáreas de mierda. Entro a la puta cocina cuando me entra en gana, especialmente, cuando una muy buena razón para ello, y mira que da la casualidad, que la tengo entre mis brazos.

Boomer se ve orillado a aceptarme ahí, satisfecho o no.

Blossom golpea mi pecho como si estuviera tocando una puerta. Me inclino para estar a su altura, el aroma a hierbabuena me golpea al instante, todos mis sentidos se apagan por breves segundos, embriagado con la sensación que me produce la cercanía de Blossom. No es, hasta que la escucho hablar, que aterrizo.

—No puedes, ¿cierto? Hacer enojar a Boomer, me refiero —entierro el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando la mezcla de aromas en su piel, mi champú, el jabón con el que siempre se baña, el gel de baño. Todo.

—Sabes muy bien que no, necesito molestarlos a los dos para saber que hago un buen trabajo —la escucho reír, notando bajo el peso de mi cuerpo la forma en que sacude los hombros. Ignoro, una vez más las palabras de Boomer. Rodeo la cintura de Blossom con un brazo, deslizando el otro por sus largas piernas hasta llegar al centro de su deseo, y el mío. Remuevo la playera para tener completo acceso a su sexo, y sin quitar la tela de su lugar, presiono mis dedos contra ella. Notando de inmediato como se estremece, tensa la espalda cerrando las piernas sobre mi mano.

Recarga la cabeza en mi hombro, se muerde el labio inferior, como queriendo evitar lo inevitable.

—Brick… — empieza. Pero no la dejo terminar.

—Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no lo crees? —susurro a la altura de su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo, arrimándome contra ella. Su mano se mueve con rapidez a la estufa, apagándola. La amarga esencia del chocolate me llega la nariz—. Espero no hayas hecho planes para hoy —se humedece los labios, con la vista clavada al frente, froto la nariz contra su cuello, levantando el borde de la playera para meter la mano bajo los boxers, atrapando su clítoris entre mis dedos, amasándole un pecho.

Un gemido queda atrapado en su garganta cuando deslizo dos dedos en su interior. Sujeta la mano que tengo sobre su pecho, separando las piernas para darme libre acceso a su cuerpo. Un chasquido a mi espalda nos hace reaccionar, a Boomer se le resbaló de las manos una olla a la cuál ha empezado a gritarle. Permanecemos bajo la misma posición, rogando en silencio que Boomer decida pasar su odio a otra cosa, de modo que pueda mantener para mí la erótica imagen que otorga Blossom. Quito de su mano de su sexo, dejándola reposar sobre el hueso de su cadera, como si cualquier cosa no hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Ya está el chocolate, Bloss?

—S-sí, está listo Boomer —responde poniendo esa sonrisa de niña buena. La misma con la cuál veía a todos cuando íbamos a la secundaria, una curva capaz de ocultar ante la vista de todos lo que realmente había hecho la tarde anterior, cuando les dijo a sus amigos que no podía ir con ellas al estreno de la nueva película, porque debía estudiar para un examen muy importante. Siendo la verdad, que esa noche la había pasado conmigo. Ese es el tipo de sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Misma a la cual nunca me cansaría de ver una y otra vez.

Haciendo espacio, Boomer tomó la olla del chocolate para moverla a la encima, dónde lo vertería en su autoproclamada, jarra de chocolate. Entonces la llevaría a la mesa para poder desayunar. Por supuesto, Boomer no confía en mi en lo absoluto, sabe muy bien que pude haber puesto a peligrar la vida del chocolate, por muy adicto que sea a él, mi mayor adicción sigue siendo Blossom. Los años han caminado desde nuestra ruptura, bien dicen que una vez probado el pecado jamás querrás alejarte de él. Blossom en mi pecado.

Una llamada de atención para Butch y Buttercup los encamina, en dos segundos, a poner la mesa y plantar sus traseros en las sillas. Blossom y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que significa.

Todas las silenciosas palabras que nos decimos mutuamente. Esas inmensas disculpas que queremos gritarle a los siete mares. La rabia acumulada a lo largo de los años, rabia hacia ella, hacia Damien. Hacia mí. Y al mismo, en sus ojos veo reflejado el mismo deseo que tengo hacia ella. dentro de sus ojos, tan opuestos a los míos, encuentro la calidez que me ha estado faltando. Su mirada cala profundo en mí, toma mi rostro entre sus manos, parándose de puntitas para besarme. Un beso amable, nada que ver con el hambre que había en ella anoche.

—Ya lo hablaremos con el tiempo, ¿bien? Quiero disfrutar estos momentos de paz, antes de tener a Buttercup ladrándome en la cara por no decirle nada de tu y yo. Exigiendo saber que ocurrió con Alexander… —pone los ojos en blanco, dejando caer sus manos sobre mi pecho—. Disfrutemos la tranquilidad que tenemos, conociéndonos, dudo mucho que podamos estar más de dos horas sin empezar a discutir.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío cínicamente.

—¿Hablas de esa vez en la que nos echaron del zoológico por querer entrar a la jaula del tigre? —responde a mi sonrisa—. Porque déjame recordarte, fuiste _tú_ la que abrió la jaula. Yo estaba siendo sensato, para variar.

—También hablo de esa otra ocasión en que nos echaron del cine por tener sexo en la sala —recargo mi frente contra la suya, sonriendo ante la imagen mental. Mierda, ese día fue uno de los mejores. No cualquiera convence a la estirada líder de las PowerPuff a ir a una aburrida función de cine para poder coger con libertad—. O la vez que seguridad nos estuvo persiguiendo toda la noche en el concierto de Iron Maiden, porque alguien pensó que era buena idea quedarnos detrás de las butacas para calmar su calentura —vaya que es imposible negarlo. Otro buen recuerdo para agregar a la larga lista.

—Entiendo tu punto, _pinky_ —atrapo sus labios bajo los míos. Colocando ambas manos sobre su trasero, presionándolo con picardía—. Tengo hambre, y como sé que no me dejarás desayunarte a ti, vayamos a la mesa.

No tengo la necesidad de mirar para conocer su expresión. Los labios torcidos, mirando a la nada y ambas cejas hasta la altura de su raíz. Es lo que comúnmente conocemos mis hermanos y yo, como la mirada de estúpidos. Justamente el tipo de gesto que verás en Blossom cuando hagas alguna estupidez. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, esa acostumbraba a ser su expresión natural. ¿Lo será todavía?

 **==== • • • ====**

El desayuno distó mucho de ser algo excepcional.

Tal cual había dicho Blossom, Buttercup estuvo quejándose, sin descanso, sobre la traición que significó para ella, ver a su hermana de sangre, ocultándole cosas tan importantes como su relación. Por supuesto, la delicada flor que resulta ser Buttercup usó palabras muy diferentes, entre ellas se incluyen: «mierda» y «coñazo». Repetidas más veces de las necesarias, hasta llegar al punto en el cual, perdieron sentido y simplemente eran sonidos extraños dentro de la conversación. Blossom, de alguna forma logró darle la vuelta a la situación. Siendo ella la que exigía respuestas.

De cierta forma, también yo las quería.

Pasar un puto mes inconsciente no es lo más divertido que existe.

Sobre todo, cuando resulta ser que, en ese lapso de cuatro semanas, tu hermano el señor Don Bolas Grandes, decidió que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo era follando con la hermana de tu ex. Curiosa forma de lidiar con la angustia, a mi parecer. Si alguien quisiera mi opinión, que es obvio nadie bajo este maldito techo lo hará, fue la mejor excusa que encontró para decirle al jovencito Buttercup que le gustaba, admitiendo los dos en lo más profundo de su ser, lo homosexuales que son. Boomer, aparentemente, fue el único realmente preocupado por la situación, además de Alice, por supuesto. Hablando de ella, ¿me pregunto como habrá logrado dar con mis hermanos esa noche?

Decir que la tranquilidad que tanto esperábamos Blossom y yo duró, sería la peor de mis mentiras. Ni bien terminamos el desayuno para movernos al sillón, y así evitar que Butch volviera a poner su estúpido partido, cuando Kendal apareció en la pantalla de la televisión. Mirando fijamente a Blossom. En primera instancia, intenté hacerme creer que no había ningún tipo de problema real, simplemente se tomaba más libertades para mostrarse por ahí, ahora que ya no era un secreto para nadie. Era un bonito pensamiento.

—Repítelo de nuevo, K.E.N.D.A.L, más despacio —la mano de Blossom sujetaba la mía con fuerza.

— _Syllas y yo hemos terminado de revisar los archivos que había dentro de las computadoras en el lugar dónde fuiste encontrada. Luego de analizarlos detalladamente hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la situación debe ser clasificada como código águila_ —esa última palabra pareció golpear a Blossom. Busca mi mano, refugiándose en ella de alguna forma—. _Analizando la base de datos de Quántico puedo asegurar que tres de los involucrados, están siendo rastreados por ellos, sin éxito por el momento._

¿Quántico? ¿Acaso ese maldito pedazo de tecnología se ha infiltrado en las oficinas del FBI?

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto… dame el informe, K.E.N.D.A.L —previendo lo que posiblemente ocurrirá. Rodeo los hombros de Bloss, estrechándola contra mí. Noto la forma en que rodea mi pecho, como si pudiera esconderse ahí, antes de clavar la vista en la pantalla.

— _Graham Ulkrich, fue liberado de una prisión de alta seguridad, ubicado en el antes conocido Alcatraz. Condenado a tres cadenas perpetuas por el secuestro, mutilación y violación de treinta y cinco jóvenes en los estados de Georgia, California, Dakota del sur y Connecticut. Se le cazó a la edad de cuarenta, veinte años después de haber derramado la sangre del primer chico. Las condiciones de su captura eran específicas, tres comidas al día, sin contacto con los demás prisioneros, nada de ventanas ni ningún de contacto con el exterior. En el expediente de Quántico, se dice que las condiciones para su_ escape _fueron completamente inesperadas, nadie quiere admitir la verdad, no tienen ni idea de cómo salió_

 _» Johans Ridereck, recluido desde hace diez años en un asilo mental, ejerciendo como una prisión. Condenado a la inyección letal, padece demencia y trastorno límite de personalidad. Antes de alejarlo de la sociedad, entró por la fuerza en más de diez casas en el estado de Ohio, fotografiando y violando a quienes fueren los habitantes. En caso de presentar resistencia, los ahorcaba a muerte, posterior a eso proseguía con la violación. Fue necesario el uso de fuerza mayor para poder dominarlo y así llevárselo._

A medida que Kendal habla, la sangre abandona mi cuerpo. Deja de bombear mi corazón, dándose cuenta de lo poco que ayuda en una situación así. Simplemente escuchar, el tipo de lunáticos que estuvieron _ahí_ me enferma. Reviviendo en mí esa vieja sed de sangre y destrucción, quiero abandonar la habitación, y salir en busca de todos y cada uno de ellos, darles caza de la misma forma en que lo hizo la bestia que los contrató. En mi caso, lo último que haré será solicitar sus nefastos y repugnantes servicios. ¿Qué tendrán las personas normales dentro de ellos para hacerles tan desagradables? Ni siquiera alguien como yo, creado para la destrucción y el caos, estoy jodido como ellos. ¿Cuál es su satisfacción? ¿El trauma? ¿La muerte? Para mí, cuando todavía era el puto perrito faldero de Él, la plena sensación de gloria se hallaba en ver el miedo reflejado, saberme el único capaz de pisarlos y tenerlos a mi servicio.

Ellos, lo único que obtienen es muerte seguida de muerte.

Una parte de mi instinto grita a todo volumen: «¡sal de aquí!» la parte racional de mi cerebro me ordena a quedarme dónde estoy, dónde realmente me necesitan. Con Blossom. Kendal, que parece no ser solo un programita cualquiera de computadora, se calla al notar lo distraída que está Blossom. Tiene la cabeza recargada en mi hombro, respirando con dificultad. La aprieto contra mí, queriendo ocultarla del mundo y borrar de su mente todos esos recuerdos, al mismo tiempo, no quiero, es parte de ella ahora. Por mucho que me repugne decirlo, esa experiencia va a quedarse a fuego vivo en su piel, definiendo una nueva parte de su personalidad. Se quedará, como el asqueroso recordatorio de lo que son capaces de hacer los humanos. Y aún con todo eso encima, sé muy bien, al igual que ella, que seguirá luchando para defenderlos a todos.

Sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta, me pongo de pie, seguido por Blossom. Ante la expectante mirada de Buttercup, quien no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse de las piernas de Butch, dispuesta a caminar detrás de mí sí eso, de alguna forma le pudiera asegurar que nada malo ocurre. En el rictus de su barbilla me doy cuenta, de lo capaz que es en estos momentos de verse envuelta en una violenta batalla, si acaso creyera que puedo perturbar la delicada concentración de su hermana. Tratando de ignorar la forma agresiva forma en que me mira, guío a Blossom hacia mi habitación.

—Hey… ¿está todo bien? —pregunto nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Blossom parece una torre de astillas, a punto de colapso en cualquier momento—. _Frutilla,_ dime que ocurre —gira para encararme, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, con la barbilla temblándole sin control. Sólo necesito estirar los brazos, intentando llegar a ella, para tenerla refugiada en mi pecho. Llorando.

—Intento convencerme de que no es normal, sentirme de esta forma no es normal… y no puedo evitarlo. Sentirme tan… no tienes ni la más mínima idea, de lo frustrante que es tener esta sensación en el pecho, como si alguien estuviese presionando mi corazón hasta hacerlo reventar por la presión, y al mismo tiempo, quiero dejarlo explotar, hacer que toda esta sensación se termine, librarme de ella —aprieto los dientes, intentando convencerme de hacer lo correcto, escucharla y permitirle confiar en mí, otra vez—. Quiero matarlos Brick.

 _¿Qué?_

Justo así, en esta posición, Blossom ahoga un grito en mi pecho.

—En el fondo… no, en mi corazón tengo esa necesidad. No sólo quiero devolverlos por dónde han regresado, quiero acabar con ellos, quiero ser yo quien congele sus miembros y los rompa, ser yo quien los escuche rogar por piedad, de la misma forma en que aquellos niños debieron haberlo hecho. Quiero ser su guía personal al infierno… enviarlos al último lugar dónde tendrán descanso. Quiero… quiero hacerles sufrir por lo que me hicieron a _mí_ , a todas esas personas, quiero… —su voz se corta con un gemido. El rostro lo tiene hinchado por el llanto y la furia, sus ojos lloran, pero en ellos no veo miedo—. ¡Oh, Brick! ¡Quiero matarlos a todos ellos!

La forma en que grita no sólo desgarra su garganta, también mi voluntad.

Mi cuerpo reacciona sin que yo pueda pensarlo. Acaricio su espalda, sus brazos, froto su nuca, obligándola a verme. Su cabello cae sobre sus ojos, dándole una apariencia realmente aterradora. Pero no para mí. Yo siempre veré en ella a la misma mujer, la que siguió a delante incluso luego de vivir una de las peores experiencias del mundo, sin doblegarse a la voluntad de nadie. Es esa mirada, la que me ayuda a ver las cosas con la claridad que a ella le hace falta.

—Pues estás jodidamente zafada si crees que te voy a permitir entrar en contacto con ellos —frunce el ceño en mi dirección—, si no estoy yo presente para hacerles pagar también —y sonríe. Lanzándome los brazos al cuello, ocultando el rostro en mi cuello. Los temblores se detienen, quisiera decir que ocurre lo mismo con su llanto. Continua sin mostrar algún indicio de que pueda acabar pronto. Una parte de mi mente me dice que es mejor así, dejarla descargar esos sentimientos, quedarme con ella hasta notarla más tranquila y relajada.

Eso mismo quiero hacer. Disfrutar. La situación no es como lo era hace tres años, ya no hay esa oportunidad de decir una mentira y encontrarnos en el punto opuesto del país para ir a cenar, realmente, no me había detenido a pensarlo con anterioridad, es una de las cosas que más extraño de nuestro noviazgo en la secundaria, sólo para mí. Para nosotros. Ahora, lo quiera o no, Buttercup siempre estará pendiente de lo que diga o haga, bien puedo decir adiós a esas salidas secretas de las cuales disfrutaba tanto. Si antes Buttercup no era una hermana pesada queriendo conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su vida, mucho me temo que pueda volverse así, aunque sea sólo un poco. Una prueba de ello es la sombra frente a la puerta, yendo de un lado a otro. Esperando poder escuchar algo y tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Muy posiblemente, y dado que ella y Butch sólo se diferencian en el corte de cabello, tratando de convencerse que nada malo está ocurriendo. Blossom sólo necesitaba un momento de soledad para llorar y desahogarse, no es como si estuviera recordando los días de mierda vividos en aquel maldito almacén. Al igual que yo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que haga lo posible por no preocuparse en esos detalles insignificantes… corrección, mantener su mente alejada de esas mierdas. En silencio, paso la mano por su espalda, sabiendo que lo necesita en el momento. Siento sus manos rodear mi cuerpo, los sollozos, en un inicio fuertes y con hipidos intermedios, disminuyen hasta volverse un gemido. Respira lentamente, controlando las lágrimas.

—¿Estas mejor, _frutilla_? —levanta la cabeza en mi dirección. Sus ojos siguen hinchados por el llanto, y ese es el único rastro de que lo estuvo haciendo. Pues el color de sus mejillas puede ser explicado con simples palabras, en realidad, ni siquiera es necesario hablar.

—Mejor, gracias, Brick —curva los labios en una sonrisa. Bueno, lo más cercano a uno. Espero hasta que ella me confirme que se siente lista para volver y enfrentarse a su hermana, la iracunda de Buttercup. Estrecha mi mano entre las suyas, con la vista hacia el frente. Y en ese gesto, veo a Blossom, la misma de la que me enamoré hace tanto tiempo. Recargo mi frente en su cabeza, silenciosamente le doy la confianza necesaria para seguir. Siento el apretón en mi mano, se lo regreso con suavidad.

Abre la puerta y tal como pensé, Buttercup se levanta como un resorte del suelo, tropezando con Butch en el proceso, al igual que su imitación con pechos, estaba tirado cuan largo es en el suelo. A diferencia de ella, parece haber estado brindando lo que comúnmente se le llama "apoyo moral", detalle extraño en mi hermano, si alguien pregunta, él, por encima de todas las personas, es él último que verías actuando por el bien común. Bueno, aparentemente, el sexo tiene ese poder de cambiar a las personas. ¿Qué tendrá de emocionante el sexo gay?

Con la mano de Blossom todavía enlazada con la mía, regresamos a la sala. Donde la imagen de Kendal sigue mostrándose en el televisor, sólo hay un detalle que parece no terminar de encajar aquí. Alice y Alexander. Los dos, de pie frente al sillón, su rostro es el de alguien que ha estado corriendo un maratón, por lo menos, Alice se ve así, Alexander da la impresión de ser el tipo de persona que vio la muerte pasar frente a sus ojos, y le sonrió como un igual. Se vea de la como que quiera interpretarse, ninguno se ve en su mejor momento. Intercambio una mirada con Blossom, pensando, tal vez, que tenga algo que ver con el termino de su relación. Al menos, yo lo pienso, ¿por qué otro motivo estaría aquí ese ruso? Además, en compañía de Alice. No tiene sentido en lo más mínimo.

Es cuestión de segundos para que ambos reparen en nuestra presencia. Podría decirse que es una maldita joda, apenas el día anterior Blossom terminó con él y al día siguiente ya esta conmigo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Quisiera decir que lo siento por ese niño bonito, cuando lo cierto, es que no. Y lo demuestro cuando paso mi mano por la cintura de Blossom. Alice por otro lado, da la impresión de haberlo visto venir, meto las manos al fuego diciendo que luce, aliviada.

—Perdona por interrumpir así, B, pero…

—Necesitan ver algo —Alexander interrumpe a Alice sin dejarla terminar. En sus ojos hay un brillo diferente. A primera vista es como si nada ocurriera, pero en el momento en que los dos, Alice y Alexander se giran en dirección de Kendal, me doy cuenta de que no es como yo creía. La primera en reaccionar es Alice, carraspeando para llamar nuestra atención.

—Kendal… por favor.

La imagen en la televisión se divide, una parte sigue mostrando el rostro de Kendal, como si fuera un presentador de noticiar, la otra, muestra un verdadero noticiario. La nota esta muy avanzada, va casi a la mitad del reportaje. Una parte dentro de mi mente sabe que es justamente lo que necesitamos ver. El presentador vuelve a aparecer dentro del cuadro, hace unos comentarios sin importancia y le da luz verde al verdadero "motivo" de la nota periodística. El profesor Utonio. Las personas a su alrededor tienen la expresión de quien se encuentra frente a su estrella de rock preferida, lo veneran con la mirada y me atrevo a decir, que hasta lo idolatran.

Inicia le entrevista, de una manera rápida y concisa para llegar al punto de importancia. El famoso suero del profesor Utonio, la cura milagrosa para todas las enfermedades incurables por la ciencia, hasta ahora. Según dice, el suero permite a las personas recuperarse de manera gradual de sus enfermedades, hasta haberla erradicado completamente del cuerpo, sin quitarle la emoción al asunto, el suero también lo elimina de la sangre, de forma que dejen de existir las enfermedades hereditarias. A medida que habla, puedo darme cuenta de porque Alice y luce tan agotada, posiblemente echó la carrera desde su casa hasta aquí, posiblemente en ese trayecto se encontró con Alexander. Por lo que soy capaz de notar en la pantalla, la noticia se transmitió hace una hora, cuando nosotros estábamos comiendo, por eso no estábamos al tanto.

 **==== • • • ====**

Aguardo un par de minutos a que se abra la puerta del bar.

Entré hace no más de cinco minutos, luego de haberlo localizado, en silencio, ordené una cerveza para mantener las apariencias, entablando una animada conversación con el barman logré mantener un bajo perfil, hasta vaciar el vaso y poder retirarme, en ese momento supe que había entrado al lugar correcto. Estaba ahí, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sentado en un rincón del bar, jugando con la jarra que tenía entre manos, paseando su mirada de un lugar a otro, variando entre mujeres y hombres, siempre, sin excepción, humedeciéndose los labios cuando uno parecía captar su atención. Luego daba un trago.

Salí de ahí, dando la impresión de que mi noche había terminado, en ese momento, lo vi. Hacía ese maldito gesto otra vez, mirándome. Sentí repulsión junto con otras sensaciones en la boca del estómago. Fingiendo no haber captado nada, salí. Tan sólo me alejé unos pasos para ocultarme bajo la sombra de un edificio cercano, no le tomó mucho tiempo empinarse el resto de la jarra y salir a mi encuentro. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, como quien busca refugiarse del frío, mira a los lados, permanece de pie en su lugar, importándole un comino si estorba en el camino o no, él está ahí para conseguir lo que quiere. Y yo también. Cuidadosamente, cambio mi posición, las llaves en mi chaqueta relucen por la luz exterior, logro captar su atención en ese simple gesto. Frota su nariz, se encorva, oculto de las farolas.

Diez pasos más tarde, lo tengo frente a mí. Pretendo caminar hacia el frente, un transeúnte más a esta hora de la noche. Su risa choca en mi nuca, un rugido muy gutural para poder interpretarse como una risa, pero lo es. Me doy cuenta, cuando desliza su mano por mi trasero hacia mi entrepierna, pegando su boca en mi oreja.

—Una linda noche para pasear sólo, ¿no lo crees? —noto la bilis formarse en mi garganta. Mi pulso se acelera, dispuesto a darme la energía necesaria para hacer cuanto se me antoje, y justo ahora, no veo la posibilidad de tranquilizarme con cualquier cosa.

Paso una mano por su cabeza, enredo los dedos en su cabello y golpeo su rodilla para impulsarlo al frente, usando más fuerza de la necesaria, hago caer su cuerpo al suelo, creando un eco en el concreto. Anonadado por mi respuesta, permanece inmóvil unos segundos, los suficientes para que su vida haya alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Sin apartar mis ojos de él, veo el reflejo de la jeringa que sostenía entre sus dedos, chasqueo la lengua y frío la piel expuesta bajo su ropa con mis rayos, lejos de sentir dolor, el sujeto muerde su labio, excitado. No me detengo hasta haber creado un hoyo en su piel. Hasta que el aroma de piel quemada es notorio.

Rodeo su cuerpo, quedo frente a él.

—Y pensar que te creías poder retomar tu… "estilo" de vida sin problemas —no espero una respuesta por su parte. Golpeo su estómago dejando mi puño clavando en él. Tose el aire que tenía en los pulmones—. Por suerte, vine a tiempo para decirte que eso no va a ocurrir —más presión, más fuerza, más rabia. Atravieso la piel que se interpone entre sus intestinos y yo, entonces grita, mejor dicho, lo intenta, pongo la jeringa con la que planeaba inyectarme entre sus dientes, sí la presiona, él mismo se verá afectado por la mierda en su interior—. Verás, tengo unos asuntos pendientes contigo en particular, hace casi seis meses se te encargó secuestrar a alguien, me importa una verga saber quién fue, por ahora, mi prioridad —clavo mis ojos, ardiendo como la sangre en los suyos, saboreando el miedo reflejado en él. Enredo la mano en su intestino y tiro de él con fuerza, arrancándolo de su cuerpo, junto al resto de los órganos que van pegados. Sólo eso es suficiente para ver como empieza a desangrarse, como poco a poco, desea salvarse—, es acabar con el puto bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a mi novia.

Tengo sólo unos minutos antes de que caiga inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, dejo caer mi pie con certeza en sus miembros, sus muñecas, en sus hombros, sobre sus rodillas, y sobre su pecho. Disfrutando la suave melodía de sus huesos al ceder ante mi fuerza sobrehumana. Ni siquiera entonces, se permite morder la jeringa y destruirla, clavándose el vidrio en los labios, tragando la mierda que contenga. Sólo levanta el cuello y llora. Llora y sus lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre.

No me voy hasta estar seguro de que su muerte es definitiva.

Uso su chaqueta para limpiar de mis manos la mayor cantidad de sangre posible, ya llegaré a casa a terminar con eso. Por ahora, quiero asegurarme de que no mancharé mi teléfono cuando lo agarre. Antes de marcharme, recojo la jeringa. Le doy la espalda al cuerpo, alejándome con lentitud, marco un número en la pantalla, y la respuesta no tarda en llegar.

— _¿Has acabado?_ —miro por encima del hombro, alguien se llevará una buena sorpresa cuando pase por aquí y lo encuentre.

—Sí, tengo algo para que te diviertas, _tamagochi_ , en cuanto llegue a casa te lo haré llegar —algo parecido a una queja suena en los auriculares—. ¿Qué ocurre, tu programación no te permite jugar con químicos?

— _Peor… mi programación me obliga a informar a Blossom de todo descubrimiento realizado por mí_ —me lo pienso antes de responder.

—Bien, que se enteré. Nos vendrá de perlas tenerla al tanto en esta situación.

Dicho eso, cuelgo. Tomo impulso para salir volando y alejarme de las gélidas calles de Suecia, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

* * *

 **Bueno, heme aquí otra vez, tardé mucho más de lo usual está vez, por varias razones y la principal se llama Universidad.**

 **Pero, ahora sí que terminé, no sé ustedes, yo siento muy cortó este capítulo en comparación con otros, pero meh, estoy satisfecha con el resultado, eso es lo más importante de todo, ¿no?**

 **Pasemos a cosas importantes, reviews.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** si, tuvieron una reconciliación como lo piden los dioses, sexo del bueno.

 **BrickxBloss-Reds:** y después de casi 20 capítulos me encanta verte por aquí :'D.

Sí, esa parte de confusión con el Blossick fue completamente intensional, y la parte dónde más cuidado puse, para que no se me saliera algún detalle y dijeran "ajá, ese es Brick, es su ex" o algo parecido. Gracias, me alegra hacerte leer como una desquisiada, es mi meta en está vida. Lo he dicho tantas veces que me encanta decirlo otra vez, me agrada la idea de Bubbles como la mala de la historia, es tan inocente que no lo esperas. Tal vez sea sólo yo, pero siempre he sido fan de que los RRB sean cercanos a una PPG a ese punto, obviamente, a Bloss, porque rojos rules. Quiero que BC le de un buen chingadazo a Brick, tal vez en el futuro lo haga.

No sabes lo mucho que me relajó que dijeras eso, durante un momento sentí (aunque Mortem me lo dijo muchas veces) que estaba haciendo un poco OP a Blossom al ponerla tan "bien" luego de algo como eso. Entonces que se sienta como parte de su personalidad cannon, me relajó muchísimo. Oww, bueno, si te hice recordar buenos tiempo valió la pena el esfuerzo hasta este punto. *corazón gay feliz*. Sí tienes una teoría conspiracional, anotala en un papelito, ya veremos sí tuviste razón o no al final ewe.

 **Conno.26:** *le pasa un juguito de manzana porque es un alma del señor y no toma* ¡Salud! *le pasan la facutra del juguito de manzana* ¡¿Qué chingados?! De saber que bebías tanto mejor te compro ropa (?).

Ya enserio, es difícil (aunque no lo parezca) para mí hacer un lemmon y que se vea decente, por que si viera uste' señorita, el escrito de casi 20 páginas de puro sexo hard que tengo por ahí, narrado de la manera más guarra que existe, me mandarías derechito por dónde vine(?). Así que, me alegra haberte dejado con las ganas, así lo vuelves a leer otra vez y te toqueteas más.

Premio de consolación, sta woman cree que le dejaré tocar a mi ruso consentido, bueno, tal vez, dejáme consultarlo con los demás bastardos que tengo por ahí (?). OBVIO que van a compensar el tiempo perdido, ¿que no estás viendo? *señala el primer momento del capítulo* Sexo matituno, es la mejor mañana de iniciar el día. Mmmm pues... deja veo como me las arreglo pero de que explico el sexo de hulk y hulk hembra lo hago. Claro que le va a costar sangre a Blossom, pero no la suya.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega por mi parte, tengo un reto que cumplir con Mortem y cómo no soy como cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza con A y termina con Clon, más vale que me ponga a ello.**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización (que posiblemente no sea aquí) y recuerden amiguitos, cuando hagan un sacrificio al señor oscuro, asegúrense de que sea virgen. ¡Ádios!**

 **LD.**


	19. The Devil in I

**Las PPG no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para obligarlos a vivir el partícular infierno que he creado para ellos. Los OC's que aparecen en la hisotria, al igual que la trama son de mi autoría. Está historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, escribo para satisfacer mi deseo de hacerlo y para complacerlos y entretenerlos.**

 **La canción del día de hoy se llama "The Devil in I" de Slipknot, el momento para reproducirla es cuando Blossom comienza a hablar de Syllas y dura hasta el final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **The Devil in I**

Cierro los ojos en un intento por tranquilizar las cosas, así sea sólo en mi mente. Alguien tiene que mantener el orden, ¿no? Quisiera ser yo, si es que el resto de los habitantes de la casa están de acuerdo, porque vamos, tener a Brick y Butter queriendo destruirse ante la menor provocación no es el mejor apoyo que alguien pueda tener en el caso de "mantener" el orden sea dicho. Dicho de otra forma más directa, no me dejan estar en calma. Por mucho que Brick insista en que lo único que quiere es explicarse y dejar muy en claro el porque ha actuado como lo ha hecho, ciertamente no es muy sencillo que eso ocurra. En primer lugar, por mi hermana, quien solamente no ha cruzado la mesa para intentar moler a golpes el rostro de Brick sólo porque Butch la tiene bien sujeta a la silla.

¿Qué es más complicado? ¿Controlar a mi iracunda hermana digan de portar ese sobre nombre o controlar a mi iracunda hermana que no consigue comprender porque tomé la decisión de regresar con Brick? Yo voto por b. Han pasado tan solo treinta minutos desde que se lo "dije" y ella está que no puede con su propia alma del enojo que se carga. Bueno, me digo yo, ¿de qué sirvió haber estado todo ese día en un monte aprendiendo calma y meditación con un monje si se le va a olvidar todo eso a la mínima provocación? Es la única que lo tomó mal. Bubbles simplemente sonrió y dijo con esa calma que tanto extrañaba de ella:

—Sí eso te hace feliz, entonces tienes todo mi apoyo, Blossy.

¿Por qué Buttercup no puede ser igual que ella? Quiero decir, _yo_ no monté el drama del siglo cuando la descubrí con Butch en el baño, tampoco me molesto cuando viene día sí y día también a mi habitación para quejarse de lo idiota que puede ser su novio en ocasiones, ¿de verdad no puedo tener un poco de lo mismo? No, obviamente no, ya lo habría visto de ser el caso contrario. Pero, algo lindo tiene este embrollo, finalmente puedo ver a mis hermanas convivir con los chicos y con mi novio en total armonía, algo que no tenía cuando estábamos en secundaria, por obvias razones. Encontrarnos con ellos siempre terminaba en una discusión, como aquella ocasión, en que saliendo de los helados, Brick dejó caer sobre mi una malteada, yo que era su novia en ese entonces sabía que estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo dejado plantado la noche anterior por terminar mis tareas, mis hermanas, que no sabían nada de nada, simplemente creyeron que él andaba en busca de una pelea.

—¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Blossom? —levanto los parpados, buscando al dueño de la voz que me ha llamado. Buttercup me mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Saco fuerzas de donde se me han agotado para responder, aunque no tengo la menor idea sobre lo que me ha preguntado.

—Todo depende… ¿quieres ayudar a la causa o empeorarla? —hasta dónde llega mi conocimiento, seguimos discutiendo el porqué Brick decidió volar solo hasta Suecia, y acabar con la vida del sujeto que me secuestró y jugó conmigo durante el tiempo que duró el viaje. Yo personalmente, no tengo razones para molestarme, todo lo contrario, quisiera poder tirarme a su cuello y llenarlo de besos hasta sentir que le he mostrado completamente mi gratitud. Sé bien que dije que quería ser yo quien los hiciera pagar, pero el simple hecho de que Brick lo hiciera, y de una forman tan él, es suficiente para mí.

—Por supuesto, detenerla. ¿Acaso no ves todo lo malo que podría ocurrir si sigues? —no, no lo veo. Es lo que me encantaría responder. Butter tiene razón en algo, perseguir al diablo hasta encontrar en su guardia, es peligroso, muy peligroso. Posiblemente termine más afectada de lo que cualquiera anticipa, y es justo por esa razón que no quiero detenerme. Ella no estuvo ahí, ella no vivió lo que yo viví, tampoco vio lo que yo vi cuando Brick me tomó entre sus brazos cuando finalmente me encontró. Tengo una sed de venganza inexplicable con palabras, si alguien me pidiera justificar mis razones, no podría, porque el sentimiento que me embarga es asfixiante, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo la sensación de estarme ahogando, sin importar cuantas veces respire y llene mis pulmones de aire, no soy capaz de llegar a la superficie, cada vez que abro la boca trago más de lo mismo, sigo cayendo y no veo una salida.

—Claro que lo veo, no soy tonta Buttercup, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejarlo seguir. Está en mi poder y a mi alcance detenerlo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso —antes de tener la oportunidad para continuar, Brick pone su mano sobre la mía por debajo de la mesa.

Dejo caer los ojos a la mesa, dónde sigue cargándose la información proporcionada por K.E.N.D.A.L en la Tablet, una a una, las imágenes previamente borrosas toman forma, los textos ilegibles se convierten en letras, y los videos congelados cobran vida. Soy la única que sabe que en ninguno de esos videos apareceré yo, porque toda la información descargada del búnker dónde me encontraba, esta a salvo, dentro del procesador central de K.E.N.D.A.L, dónde Syllas puede analizarla y proveerme de los detalles que necesite. No tiene sentido mantener esta discusión, Butter sabe que haré lo que se me antoje de todas formas, soy la "mayor" de las tres, si hay alguien que no necesita pedir permiso, esa soy yo.

Con esa idea anclada, me pongo de pie. Brick y sus hermanos me siguen con la mirada, ninguno de ellos está completamente seguro de que voy a hacer, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Brick, Alice puede ser la única que tiene una ligerísima idea sobre lo que voy a hacer, pero hasta el momento, solo Syllas está al tanto de ello. Usar la red que ellos mismos crearon para ponerse en contacto mutuamente y así dar conmigo, para ser yo quien de con ellos, Sy me lo confirmó, sigue activa esa red, y es a través de ella que todo y cada uno de ellos han vuelto a sus viejas andadas, siguen haciendo aquello en lo que ponían tanto empeño en otro tiempo.

—Con su permiso, me duele la cabeza, volveré a dormir si no les molesta. La próxima vez que quieran irrumpir en la casa cuando yo esté durmiendo, agenden una cita para una hora más razonable.

No es, si no hasta que estoy metida en la cama, que me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. La he llamado "casa", igual a como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando vivía con Brick, como si _todavía_ viviera con él. Vaya, ¿tanto habrán cambiado las cosas en cuestión de meses? Encontrarme a Brick en Kansas, luego de no tener ninguna noticia suya en tres años, fue una patada en las bolas, descubrir que en realidad es jamás dejó de amarme fue el colmo. Porque yo estaba destrozada, tres años después seguía con la carne expuesta a los elementos, enterarme que la razón porque decidió hacer añicos mi corazón fue para protegerme… simplemente no pude con ello. Escucharlo decir eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para ver caer las barreras alrededor de mi corazón, una a una.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que seguía afectándome su presencia. Esa mañana, en la que Alice me ayudó a borrar el mensaje del espejo, una parte de mí quería que ese trapo hiciera desaparecer mi amor por Brick también, la otra parte quería ponerse de pie y detenerla, evitar que siguiera dañando mi corazón de esa forma. Viéndolo así, agradezco que Buttercup haya entrado ese día, eso detuvo a Alice el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiese lamer mis heridas y tranquilizarme. Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento de no haber hecho diferente en su momento, de la misma forma, no cambiaría ninguna de ellas. Tengo la sensación, que de haber hecho algo diferente no estaríamos juntos otra vez, mi orgullo pudo haber ganado la batalla, pude haberlo alejado definitivamente de mí.

—Sí lo que querías era enfurecer más a tu hermana, felicidades, lo has logrado —Brick cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo, quitando las sábanas hasta ser capaz de abrazarme por la espalda. Sentir su cuerpo sigue teniendo el mismo efecto de siempre, paz—. Te has perdido el gesto ganador del Oscar, cuando has dicho "casa".

—Lo dije porque así lo siento —se me escapan las palabras sin poder evitarlo. Pero en lugar de detenerme, prosigo—, desde la primera vez que vine para estudiar lo sentí como casa, la decoración es la misma que tenían en su departamento en Townsville, estar contigo se siente como estar en casa —cierro los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que se esfuerza Brick por no reír, él jamás ha sido ese tipo de chicos afectivos con el exceso de amor y melosidad, sin embargo, hace un esfuerzo por mí.

—En ese caso espero que le digas a Millie que ni en un millón de años irás a su mugrosa fraternidad —frota su nariz contra mi cuello, acariciando una de mis piernas—, porque no voy a dejar que esas brujas acaparen toda tu atención —Brick me recuerda lo que yo he olvidado por estar tan emocionada con el hecho de que volvemos a estar juntos, he sido aceptada en la fraternidad de _Platimun Alpha_ , al igual que Alice, a quien todavía no le he dicho nada—. ¿Bloss?

—¡Lo olvidé! Olvidé por completo la fraternidad, con todo lo que ha ocurrido… se supone que debo mudarme a inicios de semana — _linda forma de arruinar el ambiente, Blossom._

—Deberías olvidarlo, nena, de verdad que no vale la pena —rodea mi cintura con ambos brazos, ocultado el rostro en la curva de mi cuello, sus manos acarician mi vientre—. ¿De verdad lo olvidaste? —asiento con la cabeza, tapando mis ojos con el antebrazo. Allá quedó el plan de pasar el fin de semana con Brick. El sábado ya quedó derechito en la mierda con la inoportuna interrupción de mi hermana, y puedo decir lo mismo del domingo, tendré que llamar a Alice para informarle de los cambios en el inicio del semestre, además de darle una copia de las llaves que me entregó Millie en su momento.

—Maldita sea… nada sale como quiero últimamente —las manos de Brick me hacen girar en la cama, hasta quedar frente a él. Tiene esa mueca en el rostro, una mala imitación de sonrisa.

—Creo que has perdido el toque, nena. Ya sabes, hora de ir a vender hot dogs otra vez —escucharlo mencionar ese día en especial, es todo lo que necesito para recuperar el buen humor. Si hay alguien capaz de traer a la vida el día que nada me salía y hacerme sentir bien, es él. Le echo los brazos al cuello y dejo que el peso de su cuerpo caiga sobre mí.

Son esos pequeños momentos dónde sólo estamos él y yo dónde más feliz me siento.

Porque son míos nada más. Soy la única que puede ver esa faceta mimosa de Brick cuando hacemos el amor, sus caras largas cuando necesita maldecir a sus hermanos y echarle tanta sal a Butch que no flotaría ni en el mar. Me gusta el tiempo que tengo a solas con él, se siente igual a mis días amnésicos, esperando ansiosa el momento del día en el cual Brick me "secuestraria" para estar conmigo, besarme o simplemente coquetearme con libertad. Me hace sentir la estúpida niña de secundaria que intercambiaba mensajes con su novio en un código secreto entre clases. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, hace que quiera tomar una foto para restregársela en su feo careto pecoso de Princesa, mostrarle quien ha ganado el juego en realidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Butch se cierra, Butter dijo que volvería a casa a terminar un trabajo pendiente, y como de verdad necesitaba terminar, no iba a regresar con Butch. Algo digno de mencionar por su parte, no muchas veces está dispuesta dejar de lago la diversión por el deber. Yo, tan bien como Brick sé, que está noche no habrá sexo, estamos demasiado agotados mentalmente para querer hacer algo más. Especialmente él. Anoche, cuando lo vi llegar cubierto de sangre luego de salir del baño, pensé lo peor. Sentí como la sangre se congelaba en mi cuerpo y yo era incapaz de correr hacia el hombre que amo para asegurarme de que no había nada malo en él. Hasta que vi la jeringa en su mano, mi mente reaccionó al reconocer los colores y la forma, entonces despegué los pies de la tierra, arrancando mi cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un poderoso pegamento y me lancé a sus brazos.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y busqué con desesperación una herida, algo que me justificara tanta sangre. Mientras yo gritaba en un ataque de pánico, Brick hizo cuanto tuvo al alcance para hacerme entrar en razón, fue él quien detuvo mi rostro con sus manos, obligándome a verlo a los ojos, seguía brillando en ellos esa sed de sangre que siempre ha tenido, luego, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos besó mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios, besó mi rostro completo antes de atraparme bajo su abrazo, ocultándome en su pecho. Ni a él ni a mi nos importó que siguiera cubierto de sangre y que me manchara a mi en el proceso, yo necesitaba asegurarme de que él estuviera bien. No sabría medir el tiempo que estuvimos así, abrazados, sólo puedo decir que fue el suficiente para llorar. Escuché, sin interrumpir, todo lo que Brick me decía.

Sobre como usó a K.E.N.D.A.L para encontrar el paradero de ese sujeto, la tranquilidad para esperar a que entrara al bar que frecuentaba y dónde se quedaba horas antes de marcharse, como se fue de la cama y voló hacia Suecia en tiempo récord, para hacerse pasar por un comensal más y llamar su atención. Escuché como me contaba, con la voz ronca y arrastrando las palabras, como deseaba quedarse para destruir su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada que reconocer, lo mucho que le temblaban las manos al descubrir la temeridad del sujeto, sin temerle, porque ya sabía quien era él. Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos al escucharlo. Lloraba de felicidad, era uno menos que atormentaría mis noches. Lloraba de miedo, algo pudo haberle ocurrido a Brick y yo no sabría dónde estaba. Lloraba de alivio, porque sabía que nadie más tendría que pasar por lo que yo pasé. Fue entonces que todo se fue a la mierda.

Butch y Buttercup habían estado fuera todo el día. Jugando un partido de americano con los amigos de Butch en su escuela, al llegar escucharon los gemidos de mi garganta al llorar, y Buttercup entró echa una furia. Su primera impresión fue ver a su hermana mayor en bragas, cubierta de sangre entre los brazos de Brick, y ver a Brick sucio hasta la gorra, no había nada de él que no estuviera cubierto en sangre. En ese momento se puso a gritar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, no iba a permitirnos, a ninguno de los dos, fingir que nada ocurrió. Se quitó su chaqueta y me la aventó para taparme, tres minutos después, todos en la casa estaban despiertos, Bubbles estaba ahí también. Según Buttercup, tenía derecho a escuchar. La única razón por la que alargó la discusión fue para darle a Brick la oportunidad de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Mientras mi hermana salía hecha una furia para asegurarse de que nadie evitara la charla, nos duchamos. Brick se fue de casa casi a las once de la noche del sábado, la discusión con Buttercup terminó casi a las tres de la mañana del domingo.

Resguardada bajo los brazos de mi novio, caí dormida.

 **====• • • ====**

El fin de semana me había agotado física y mentalmente. Buttercup no nos perdió de vista ni un segundo, estaba convencida de que, eventualmente, Brick cometería un error que destrozaría mi vida. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso ocurriera, no en su guardia, o eso dijo ella. Durante todo el domingo, contra las exigencias de Butch por ir al campo y jugar, Buttercup se quedó en casa, vigilando con ojo de halcón mis movimientos, todas las palabras que decía Brick y lo que hacíamos al estar juntos. Decir que fue incómodo es dejarlo corto.

¿De qué forma podría expresar lo horroroso de la situación? Mi mayor sueño, cuando estaba en secundaria, era que mis hermanas supieran de mi relación con Brick, conocer sus reacciones y desear que pudieran llevarse bien, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Lo único que le preocupaba a Brick era verme feliz, en ese entonces, una niña de secundaria no podría haber pedido nada más. Ahora… ni siquiera estoy segura de si quiero que mis hermanas se relacionen con Brick más de lo necesario, tengo miedo de lo que su obsesión podría causar. Buttercup y Bublles, ninguna parece ser la misma desde que regresé de Alaska.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado esto… —¿eh?—. B, otra vez estás ignorándonos, tenemos un proyecto pendiente, ¿recuerdas? —Alice se planta frente a mí, presionando mi nariz con la suya, sus cejas están juntas en el centro de su frente. Obviamente, la he hecho enojar.

—Perdona.

—Creí que las cosas iban bien entre Brick y tú —Jason me extiende una copia de las especificaciones del proyecto de física, llevándose una papa frita a la boca—, quiero decir, desde que Alice nos comentó que habías empezado a salir con él se te veía diferente… aunque sólo haya sido las primeras horas del día —Kyle, que parece haber entendido la broma más rápido que yo, escupe su malteada al otro lado de la mesa, dónde sólo el aire ocupa un lugar.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Lo haces sonar como si está mañana hubiera sido hace días, Jason —él susodicho se encoje de hombros, subrayando la hoja. Es en ese momento que decido concentrarme, no puedo simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen por encima de mí y no prestar atención—. Pero lo apoyo, Blossom. ¿Qué te ocurre? Está mañana parecías volver a ser tú, ¿está bien tu padre? —Jason levanta los ojos del papel, me mira preocupado.

Ninguno de ellos sabe la verdad de porqué desaparecí, no deben saberlo.

—Esta bien, no se preocupen. Lo que pasa es que… mis hermanas parecen insatisfechas con mi nueva relación —decir la verdad sienta _tan_ bien. Jason y Kyle intercambian una mirada, parecen conocer algo que tanto Alice y yo desconocemos, lo cual, es extraño y aterrador. ¿Por qué ellos sabrían algo de mi relación que yo no?—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Puedo entender a tus hermanas, de alguna forma. Alexander tiene mucho mejor pinta que Brick, eso cualquiera lo sabe, es responsable, educado, gentil, todo lo que Brick no es. Y no, no buscamos su historial, son cosas de las que te das cuenta.

—Iniciando con sus tatuajes —Kyle inclina el vaso de su malteada, queriendo buscar algo en su interior—, muchos de ellos son de la mafia, los que tiene en los nudillos, cada uno vale por un muerto. En los hombros también, su serpiente es de un rango, muy alto, por lo que veo, mientras más vueltas de la cola, mayor poder —con el popote, saca un trozo de galleta, se lo come y ese gesto le cede la palabra a Jason.

—Tal vez tus hermanas estén preocupadas por ti, pasas de un chico completamente ideal para ser tu pareja, a un criminal en toda regla —Jason se alza de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Los hijos suelen tomar la actitud de padres en su ausencia, si una de tus hermanas llegara a decirte que su novio es un drogadicto, ¿no reaccionarías igual?

Incapaz de decir nada más, me giro hacia Alice, en busca de ayuda. Ella, que está más despejada que yo, analiza toda la situación en segundos, me guiña un ojo y sé que ambos tienen razón. Tal vez, ellas estén preocupadas por mi juicio, Brick fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, ¿me estaré comportando como una niña mimada al haber vuelto con él sin meditarlo antes? No, claro que no. No sufrí todo un mes en ese abismo sólo para pensar las cosas, lo único que quería era volver a estar entre los brazos de Brick.

—En ese caso, les daré tiempo para digerirlo —mis amigos sonríen. Les tranquiliza más verme sonreír, que verme con una expresión de muerto. Concentrándome al cien por ciento en la materia, comienzo a leer el documento que me ha entregado Jason, diez minutos después, Brick regresa de la cafetería, con un vaso de café para mí y su característica cerveza.

Se sienta junto a mí, igual a como ha hecho durante todo el semestre anterior, sólo que en está ocasión, rodea mis hombros con su brazo. Es aun más extraño para mí, que Jason y Kyle lo tomen con tanta normalidad, ¿era tan evidente lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro? Comienzo a creer que sí.

Durante lo que resta del día, discutimos sobre cual va a ser la finalidad para nuestro proyecto de física, no es nada parecido a la feria del semestre anterior, ahora es una exposición general, todos los profesores deberán ser capaces de comprender lo que les explicamos, aunque no sean de la facultad de ciencias. Lo cual, complica la situación. ¿De qué forma le explicas a un filósofo que los átomos no son una metáfora? Bueno, eso es una preocupación para el fin de semestre, lo importante ahora es llegar a un acuerdo y armarlo todo. Recuesto la cabeza en el hombro de Brick, al darme cuenta de que lo último que quiero hacer el día de hoy es estudiar.

Sin embargo, él, junto con el resto de los chicos lograron mantenerme concentrada en las clases, si no me despertaba pellizcando mis costillas, Kyle derramaba un poco de su malteada sobre mi mano, el frío y el dolor me devolvían a la tierra del estudio. Alice simplemente disfrutaba observando el espectáculo, según ella, era revitalizador darse cuenta de que Brick y yo, como pareja, éramos justo lo que siempre imagino cuando niña. Menos mal, alguien tiene buenas expectativas respecto a nosotros dos. Y eso lo reafirmo, cuando al volver a casa, Brick no pone peros al permitir que Alice regrese al departamento con nosotros. Claro, la ignoró en cada palabra que dijo, fingiendo que no estaba ahí, pero supongo que algo es ganancia.

—Hey, B, quería preguntarte desde el otro día, ¿qué ocurre con Syllas? Ese chico es un verdadero misterio —Brick, que no pudo elegir peor ocasión para aliarse con ella, clava sus ojos en mí.

—Ahora que lo menciona el gnomo, yo también siento curiosidad por él, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? —tras cerrar la puerta del departamento, lo primero que hago es asegurarme de que no haya nadie más, jamás le había hablado a nadie sobre Sy, y la verdad… siento como si lo estuviera traicionando al pensar hacerlo. Mando un mensaje a K.E.N.D.A.L, para pedirle que mantenga a los hermanos de Brick, y mis hermanas lejos del departamento todo el tiempo que sea posible, luego, activo el bloqueo de sonido en su programación, nada de lo que se diga en está habitación, saldrá.

—Grrr… tienen que jurarme que jamás dirán una palabra frente a él, lo pone mal, de verdad que lo pone muy mal hablar de su pasado —mi novio y mi mejor amiga intercambian una mirada confundida. Finalmente, ambos asienten con la cabeza—. Vaya… por dónde empezar…

════ • • • ════

[…] _Imagina una habitación oscura._

 _¿La tienes? Consérvala en tu mente, aférrate a los detalles, una ventana, tan alta y angosta que lo único posible para ver, son nubes. Imagina una cama al fondo de la habitación, aunque el termino correcto es colchón, no hay cajón que lo sostenga, no hay sábanas que lo cubran, es un colchón viejo, los resortes salen por los costados y ha perdido seis centímetros de los veinte que tenía de grosos._

 _Ahí es dónde comenzaremos, en ese viejo colchón. Con un niño refugiado en la esquina de la habitación, la cabeza caída hacia un costado y los brazos colgándole, como si no fuesen más que un instrumento, no para su uso, claro está, sino el de cualquiera con la capacidad de atravesar la puerta de hierro al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Figúrate en la habitación, dos metros y noventa kilos, avanzando con paso lento hacia aquella criatura, quien sigue sin moverse de su lugar, sin importar la distancia que los separe, él sigue inerte ante tu presencia. Dos pasos y estás frente a él, lo único que quieres, es hacerlo sufrir, obligarlo a suplicar que pares y disfrutar con su miseria._

 _¿Es realmente posible hacer sufrir a alguien que apenas logra sostener la vida?_

 _No. Esa es la respuesta. Alguien que simplemente decidió abandonarse, no logra sentir pena, vergüenza o dolor, se convierte en un recipiente. Así ha vivido ese niño, durante ocho años. Como un recipiente, no reacciona ante ningún estímulo, sea bueno o sea malo, deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural, ese ritmo en el que sin importar nada, todos pasan de ti._

 _Es en ese momento, cuando levantas la mano para golpearlo, regresarlo al suelo dónde pertenece, que todo cambia. No alcanzas a golpear su piel, pálida por la escases de luz recibida en todos estos años, hay una explosión a tu espalda, sin importar la masa muscular que tengas, sales volando. Aquella criatura se escabulle de tus manos._

 _Jamás imaginarías lo que ocurre después._

 _Ese niño, la dulce criatura a la cual tanto adoraban denigrar, no sólo ese hombre, si no todo aquel que cruzara la puerta, vio, por primera vez en toda su vida, esperanza. Aquel niño incapaz de detener los años de dolor infringido saborea el arranque de adrenalina en su cuerpo, se levanta y atraviesa la puerta. Ni siquiera los guardias de la entrada, aturdidos por un golpe que no vieron venir, son capaces de detenerlo._

 _Lo único que logra frenar a ese pequeño, con un ansia nueva por saborear la vida, es la joven frente a él. Aquella imperturbable pelirroja contra la que choca. Durante segundos, deseará no haberse chocado jamás con ella, haber continuado con la carrera hasta ser libre. No sería hasta tiempo después, que esos deseos se borrarían._

 _¿Cuán agraciado has de ser para ser elegido? ¿Cuán miserable has necesitado ser hasta alcanzar la liberación?_

 _Aquellas preguntas, rondaban la mente del niño, mientras la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba iba desvaneciéndose, lo último que vio, fue a esa extraña mujer, inclinándose sobre él._ […]

════ • • • ════

Sin ser capaz de evitarlo, dejo caer la cabeza sobre mis manos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

En tres años, está es la primera vez que hablo de él con alguien más, jamás había admitido ante nadie la existencia de Syllas, jamás había estado dispuesta a hablar de él con alguien que no fuera K.E.N.D.A.L. La simple idea de cuál será su reacción, al enterarse que rompí aquella promesa, me hela la sangre. Tanto que no quiero ni imaginar los posibles escenarios en esa situación.

Aguanto la respiración. Sí levanto la cabeza ahora, será para continuar, para desvelar uno más en todos los secretos almacenados en tres años.

Brick frota mi espalda con cariño, un escalofrío me sube por la espalda hasta la nuca. Sé muy bien que .D.A.L jamás le diría a Sy lo que hemos hablado de él… y es por eso que no logro evitar sentir un nudo formándose en la boca del estómago.

—B… está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, podemos…

—¡No! —corto a Alice antes de que pueda seguir hablando—. Necesito hablarlo con alguien, no puedo seguir guardándome todo lo que he hecho en los últimos tres años, puede que me tome un tiempo, pero necesito hablarlo —Brick me abraza por los hombros, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Un sentimiento tan familiar y lejano, ¿terminaré por dejar de sentirlo extraño?

════ • • • ════

[…] _Volvemos al mismo punto de partida, una habitación oscura._

 _La luz se filtra por las cortinas de una ventana, por la intensidad, se podría decir que era cercano el medio día, pero realmente, ¿quién podría saber eso hasta no ver la posición de la sombra de los árboles? Todas las luces en la habitación permanecían apagadas, temían que cualquier exposición pudiera causarle daño._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido privado de la luz del sol? Demasiado tiempo, aparentemente. Lo suficiente para que lo hiciera desmayarse, al caer frente a ella. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Esa criatura, esa indefensa y frágil criatura sufrió una insolación como nunca las había visto y se desmayó a sus pies. Blossom no había dudado un segundo en recogerlo, resguardarlo bajo su manto y alejarlo de aquel lugar. Se lo llevo a Alaska, a la casa que acababa de adquirir gracias a D.2, un refugio._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, se arriesgó a tomar un avión, estaba aterrada por la salud del pequeño, haciéndose pasar por su hermana mayor, se lo llevó consigo. Falsificar un pasaporte, fue el primero de todos los crímenes que haría en un futuro. Nunca olvidaría los nervios que la invadieron en la aduana. El miedo sin control porque alguien encontrara un error, un fallo, y decidieran terminar con ella, ¿qué le diría al profesor si se les ocurría llamar a Townsville? ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre por qué estaba en Austria en lugar de su hogar?_

 _De alguna forma lo logré. Se repetía constantemente en el avión, acariciando los rubios cabellos de ese joven. Destruyó la fortaleza dónde lo encontró en cuestión de segundos, lo congeló todo y luego aumentó la temperatura del hielo hasta hacerlo quebrar. Aunque llevaran a los mejores detectives del mundo, nadie sería capaz de determinar que ocurrió ahí. Fue ese el motivante de Blossom, para regresar con el niño a su habitación en el hotel, ducharlo a conciencia y curarlo. Horas más tarde, cuando encontró ropa adecuada para él, fueron al aeropuerto._

 _Así llegó a encontrarse en una cama._

 _Con un colchón cómodo, cobertores cubriéndolo y cojines ayudando a reposar su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió. ¿Miedo? No, el miedo era un viejo amigo para él, vivía aterrorizado todos los días del año. Se tardó un tiempo en analizarlo, estaba a gusto. No era su hogar, no era su cama y no era su habitación, pero se sentía a salvo._

 _La cortina estaba tan lejana que parecía tener que recorrer todo el mundo para llegar a ella. O eso parecía, hasta que unos golpes sonaron en la puerta._

— _¿Puedo entrar? —esa voz, esa calidez cubrieron su amargo corazón hasta derretirlo._

— _Sí —estaba acostumbrado a su voz ronca, era el resultado de los gritos que rasgaban sus cuerdas vocales día tras día. Al abrirse la puerta, esa frágil criatura se encontró por primera vez con Blossom._

— _Mi nombre es Blossom Utonio, te encontré en Austria… ¿recuerdas qué ocurrió? —la pelirroja preguntó, sin atreverse a acercarse a él._

— _Volbangar —respondió él, sintiendo su voz menos gruesa a lo acostumbrado—. Lo llamaban Volbangar, llevaban niños ahí para sus filmes porno, ninguno salía vivo… excepto yo —Blossom lo vio encogerse en la cama, oculto bajo las cobijas. Con aquella luz, se veía diez años más viejo de lo que era. Suspiró y se acercó a él, abrazándolo contra su pecho._

— _Lo lamento… intenté salvar más, pero había tantos… y yo… Perdóname, sólo pude cargar contigo —Blossom acariciaba su cabello con mimo, era sólo un niño, un niño perdido que necesitaba alguien que lo guiara, Blossom no estaba segura de querer ser esa persona, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame? —lo separó de ella, sosteniendo sus mejillas como si fuera un bebé._

— _Mi nombre es Samael —Blossom sonrió. Eso ella ya lo sabía._

— _Lo sé, D.2 me lo dijo, investigó todo acerca de ti mientras descansabas —señaló la pantalla, dónde se ilumino el rostro de un joven, con unos veintitantos de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos. D.2—. Te lo presento, él es el D.2,_ Destroyer _punto dos, un programa de hackeo de mi propia invención, nos topamos con la señal de Volbangar días atrás, fue así como llegamos —Samael miró a la pantalla._

 _Había tantas cosas nuevas, tanto que podría hacerle daño, simplemente no sabía de qué forma abordarla situación. Una cosa era segura, esa pelirroja, Blossom, jamás le haría daño. De eso estaba seguro, porque ella olía como su madre._ […]

════ • • • ════

Miro a la urbanización, el ruido de los coches, las personas que caminan como hormigas de un lado a otro, los edificios tapando la vista al horizonte, los parques, los bosques, todo un mundo lejano para quienes no acostumbran a salir de su acostumbrada vida en la tecnología. Hace media hora comenzó a llover, lo único en lo que mi mente puede pensar, es en Sy, oculto bajo los cobertores de su cama, con los audífonos clavados en las orejas, escuchando música.

—La gente depende tanto de la tecnología que no soltarían sus teléfonos, aunque les digas que el gobierno puede espiarlos —cierro la cortina, alejando aquellas monótonas imágenes de mí—. Tienen una dependencia toxica, sin importar cuantas veces difundan en internet lo peligroso que es tener el GPS activo, la gente no lo apaga, ¿tienen idea de cuánto tarda un programa en localizarte? Segundos, si es un amateur, minutos —veo, por el reflejo del cristal a mi mejor amiga, intercambiando una mirada confusa con Brick—. K.E.N.D.A.L sólo necesita tres segundos para saberlo todo de ti, tres segundos es todo lo que necesita para destruir a una persona.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Blossom? —sonrío de medio lado, girando hacia Brick.

════ • • • ════

[…] _Samael sabía. Su misteriosa salvadora terminaría por pedirle algo, parecía ser un patrón en las personas, incluso en Volbangar, cuando creía estar bajo la protección de alguien más, este terminaba por exigirle algo a cambio. Simplemente quería saber_ cuando _sería. Para estar preparado. Y se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrir, que no era así._

 _Llevaba un tiempo viviendo ahí, en esa extraña casa, con D.2, si lo llamaba, aparecía en alguna de las pantallas, la televisión, el interfono, incluso le hablaba por la radio. Samael aprendió a convivir con ese programa de computadora, era carismático y siempre se preocupaba por él. Pero ni D.2 pudo anticipar lo que ocurriría después. Pasar una vida recluido, sin contacto con el mundo exterior no era cualquier cosa, Samael no sabía nada sobre la sociedad, no sabía lo que era correcto, lo que era incorrecto…_

 _Para él, si querías algo tenías que tomarlo._

 _Fue el origen de todos sus problemas. Cuando Blossom decidió comprarle un Smart phone, para que le llamara cuando necesitara algo, D.2 tenía su número, él se encargaría de todo. Y lo hizo. Samael decidió enfrentar el mundo a su propio modo, ese fue el primer día en que conectó unos audífonos al teléfono, y charló con D.2 el día entero, desde la salida del sol hasta su caída. Recorriendo las solitarias calles de Sitka, un pueblito en medio de la nada, atrasado en tecnología porque realmente no la necesitaban. Un lugar dónde todos se conocían entre sí, Samael era el extraño. Oculto hasta las orejas en su capucha, charlando con el único amigo que conocía._

 _Blossom se paseaba por ahí una vez cada tres meses, Samael era la única razón por la que iba, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien, que no le faltara nada… que no hiciera nada malo._ […]

════ • • • ════

—Sy aprendió de K.E.N.D.A.L todo lo que sabe ahora sobre tecnología. Con él aprendió como hackear un modem para obtener la contraseña de internet… —callo durante un momento, analizando detenidamente lo que diré a continuación—, sé que parece no ser nada grave, y tal vez no lo sea, pero para alguien como Sy, cuya perturbada mente necesita vivir a su propio ritmo, lo es todo.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunta Alice, recogiendo las piernas sobre el sillón. Sus rodillas ocultan gran parte de su rostro—. O, mejor dicho, ¿qué no hizo? —una risa burlona, es todo lo que puedo responder en el momento.

—El primer año que Sy vivió sólo en Sitka… hubo un reporte de quince desaparecidas, el FBI fue para atender el asunto, pero no lograron obtener resultados, en gran parte porque yo no lo permití… Sy era mío, el niño que salvé de la profunda oscuridad dónde estaba atrapado. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle en prisión… usé a K.E.N.D.A.L para borrar toda la evidencia que pudieran tener en digital, y la respaldé en su disco duro —Brick me observa, sin creerse nada.

════ • • • ════

[…] _Lo encontró en su habitación, refugiado en un rincón. Su lugar seguro, le llamaba._

 _¿Cómo era posible? Samael era su niño, el pequeño que salvó, una delicada criatura… con tendencias homicidas, al parecer. Blossom se acercó a él, quería escucharlo de su boca, de él. Tan sólo temía que Samael pudiera reaccionar mal y alejarla._

— _Yo no quería hacerlo —se defendió. Hablando tan rápido que las palabras se encimaron las unas con las otras—. No era mi intensión, tienes que creerme, yo no quería…_

— _No te culpo, Sam —Blossom le entregó a Sam, algo que jamás daría a nadie más, una fe ciega. Estaba cegada por el orgullo de haberlo salvado, cegada por el poder de D.2, cegada por tantas cosas que, aunque hubiese llegado a encontrar a Samael, arrancando la piel de todas aquellas chicas para hacerles una transformación, le habría creído sí él decía que no era su intensión._

 _El humano es ciego en lo que más le conviene. A Samael le convenía que Blossom hiciera la vista gorda. Y a Blossom le convenía hacer la vista gorda._

 _Transcurrió con una negra atmosfera, el primer año de vida en Alaska. Blossom se empeñó en educar a Samael, mostrarle las diferencias del mundo real, y el infierno dónde se crio. Su único remordimiento era no haber sido capaz de "reformarlo" Samael seguía siendo ese niño con sed de sangre, sin importar de quien llegara, quería transmitir a alguien más, el dolor de su vida._

 _Llegó a un acuerdo con Blossom. ella estaba buscando a alguien, Samael jamás sabría a quién, sólo accedió a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, y lo hizo. Su vida se resumió a convivir con D.2 y acabar con la vida de todo aquel que se interpusiera entre los planes de Blossom. Con el tiempo, ambos descubrirían que realmente le ayudaba._ […]

════ • • • ════

—Cuando lo veo así, descubro todos los errores que cometí en mi adolescencia. Fingir una relación con Damien mientras mi vida estaba en Alaska, cuidando de un niño traumado con un severo canibalismo —veo a Alice retorcerse en su lugar, escondiéndose en los cojines—. Lo superó, no te asustes Alice. K.E.N.D.A.L tuvo mucha influencia en ello.

—No comprendo porque lo dejaste seguir, nena —Brick presiona el arco de su nariz, conteniendo la furia—. Pudiste llevarlo a un psiquiatra, buscarle ayuda de verdad, nada justifica tu comportamiento con él, sí es así ahora, es porque tú se lo permitiste.

—Samael refleja en mí a su madre —explico con tranquilidad, no tengo prisa, realmente no me importa cuanto tiempo les tome comprender el porqué de mis decisiones, lo que me importa es que lo comprendan, a mí y a Samael—. Me lo dijo días después de que lo llevé a Alaska, mientras desayunaba con él. Con esa tranquilidad que ahora es propia en él, dijo que le recordaba a su madre cuando aún vivía, y me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Le dije que sí.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Brick parece incapaz de comprender la situación como es. Por la expresión de su rostro, supongo que se está haciendo a la idea de que Samael actúa como si fuera mi hijo, cuando en realidad, el simplemente figura en mí a una madre, alguien que lo cuida y lo protege. Después de todo, ese es el rol de una madre, no necesito ser su mamá para ser su madre. Y él lo sabe. Al igual que yo, y justamente es eso lo que quiero que Brick pueda comprender la diferencia.

Esa diferencia de los tres años que he pasado cuidando de Samael, las horas que he pasado sentada con él en su habitación, escuchando sus inquietudes, el remordimiento de haber dañado a todas aquellas jóvenes, vidas que a él nada le habían hecho. Brick no estuvo ahí, no limpió sus lágrimas cuando Sam deseaba morir, cuando era incapaz de vivir con su propia conciencia, el remordimiento que parecía carcomerlo día tras días. La sensación de suciedad que no lo dejaba comer, el interminable miedo por las noches, de que alguien irrumpiera su habitación para divertirse con él. El origen de las pesadillas que jamás acabaran.

Ni siquiera ahora, cuándo conozco en carne propia el origen de sus pesadillas, soy capaz de comprenderlas en su totalidad, yo pasé un mes lo qué Sam vivió ocho años. Sin importar cuando aparente haber mejorado en los últimos tres años, sé que nunca se recuperará, su miedo a la sociedad quedará en su piel como un tatuaje, K.E.N.D.A.L y yo seremos las únicas personas con quienes se atreva a convivir, pues para él, mis hermanas y los chicos, siempre serán una amenaza potencial, al verlos, tendrá esa necesidad de llevarse la mano al cinturón, desenfundar su Eagle .45 y disparar.

 _Y es por eso por lo que jamás me permitiría quitarle esa seguridad que le da un arma_.

—Al final, Sam sabe cuidarse solo, ¿no, B? —Alice entrelaza su mano con la mía, mirando hacia el televisor dónde K.E.N.D.A.L sigue proyectando su imagen—. Lo importante es que él pueda contar contigo cuando lo necesite. Así que deja de exagerar, Brick.

—Exagerar, mi cu… —el interfono suena, interrumpiendo el elegante lenguaje de mi novio—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes entrar, Boomer? Sólo abre la maldita puerta…, ajá, la llave idiota, sirve para abrir la cerradura…, ¡sólo mete la puta llave, Boomer!

Toco el hombro de Brick, antes de que siga insultando a su hermano.

—K.E.N.D.A.L bloqueó la cerradura, necesitaba evitar la entrada de los demás, no me perdonaría si alguien se entera de Sam, se lo prometí —Brick suspira, se aprieta el puente de la nariz. K.E.N.D.A.L entiende sin que diga nada, abre todas las cerraduras del edificio, por el teléfono escuchó a Boomer, agradeciendo a una fuerza superior.

—Tu juguete va a darme una jaqueca un día de estos —responde, rodeándome por los hombros mientras me abraza.

Nos quedamos así, mientras Alice mantiene una charla con K.E.N.D.A.L, disfrutando ese calor tan familiar para mí, el dulce sonido de los latidos de Brick, recordándome que es real, recordándome, que está aquí conmigo, ahora. Quizá me hubiese quedado así durante más tiempo, de no ser por algo que sigue sin cobrar sentido para mí.

¿Dónde está Boomer?

Aunque se hubiese quedado atrapado en el portal por culpa mía, ya debería haber subido, en ascensor, te toma tres minutos llegar al último piso, con paradas, por las escaleras, volando, como acostumbra a hacer él, quince segundos. ¿Qué lo puede demorar tanto? Sin pensarlo, me alejo de Brick, miro hacia la puerta y frunzo el ceño. Hay algo que me asusta, no puedo controlar mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco va como loco, siento las manos de Brick sostener mi rostro, intentar hacerme ver en su dirección. Si no fuera porque está abrazándome, no sabría que me está hablando, notando la vibración de su garganta en su pecho.

—Boo… —es lo único que sale de mis labios. Un susurro apenas audible, antes de salir corriendo del departamento. Volar escaleras abajo y… saber que no hay vuelta atrás.

Mi corazón, frágil por los recuerdos que significan hablar de Sam, de mi pequeño niño, parece desmoronarse cuando veo a Boomer, colgando de lo que parecen cuerdas invisibles, incapaz de moverse, sin poder zafarse, pataleando cual preso que intenta evitar la muerte de una soga alrededor del cuello, pero no hay nada que sostenga a mi amigo, simplemente está luchando por respirar, luchando por algo que lo mantenga vivo.

Mi voz no lo alcanza, quiero gritarle, pero nada sale, tengo miedo, un miedo irracional que me tiene anclada al suelo. Mis pies parecen pegados al suelo con pegamento, son plomo, y yo soy simplemente una roca incapaz de moverse.

—Te dije que habría consecuencias, bonita —y esa voz…—, pero tal parece que no me creíste.

En ese momento, caigo en cuenta de la realidad, logro identificar el nombre de contra quién he estado enfrentándome, y mi cuerpo reacciona, el plomo que me tenía anclada al suelo desaparece, y yo doy un paso hacia él, avanzo a mi amigo, con la intensión de salvarlo, escuchó aquel característico chasquido de un hueso al romperse. Luego el portazo de la puerta. K.E.N.D.A.L ha obedecido el protocolo, proteger a quienes no puedan protegerse, sin embargo, yo sigo fuera.

—¡Ghaa! —mi caída es lo que menos me duele, no siento mi pierna, sólo el fresco de mi sangre, abandonado mi cuerpo. Levanto la vista hacia Boomer, cada vez revolviéndose con más fuerza, luchando con mayor insistencia.

Pero por más que quiero gritar, por más que deseo acercarme a él y ayudarlo, acabar con ese dolor sin razón, esa horrible sensación de impotencia, viendo una parte de mi corazón sufriendo… no puedo. La pierna sigue sangrando como si no hubiera un mañana, y sin importar cuando alto Brick grite mi nombre… no lo escucho. El grueso cristal del portal me lo impide. La impotencia puede más que yo, bajo la mirada al suelo y gruño.

 _¡MIERDA!_

—Adiós, nena.

Lo último que escuchó es a Brick, rugiendo mi nombre, levanto la vista y deseo con todas mis fuerzas tener la energía suficiente para crear un campo de protección, desviar aquel rayo que avanzaba hacía mí. El tiempo parece detenerse, a la espera de un golpe de gracia, a la espera del final…

Hasta que Boomer se cruzó en mi camino.

Con una gruesa línea marcada alrededor del cuello, se dejó caer hacia mí. Habían disparado en mi dirección y yo era incapaz de escapar, mi cuerpo esta paralizado por la falta de sangre, con mi pierna a un movimiento en falso de desprenderse de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos, y lo único que yo soy capaz de hacer, es cerrar los ojos y gritar su nombre.

—¡BOOMER! —la garganta se me hace pedazos, al darme cuenta, que esa milésima de segundo perdido fue suficiente para perderlo para siempre. Un parpadeo fue mi perdición. Frente a mí, dónde antes estaba mi mejor amigo, la persona a quien más apreciaba en el mundo, sólo quedaba una enorme mancha carmín.

Rojo y dorado.

Fue todo lo que logré ver antes de quedar… nada

* * *

 **Sí has llegado hasta este punto, espero haberte hecho llorar.  
**

 **Y si no lo logré, todavía tengo tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Brick aún tiene _muuuuucho_ para divertirse con Bloss, además, todavía no terminan de matar a los bastardos, eso es muuuucha más diversión para los dos.

 **Y para mis queridas brujas del aquelarre, si las hice enojar y emputarse conmigo, igual es ganancia.**

 **Los aprecio queridos lectores, y por eso mismo quiero darles un poco de drama a la historia.**

 **Sí se portan mal, tal vez arregle la situación (?).**

 **LD.**


	20. Comatose

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCraken, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a mis crueles y entretenidas ideas. Los OC's que aparece en la historia son de mi completa autoría, igual que la trama de esta historia, escribo por diversión y pasión, sin fines lucrativos.**

 **La canción del día de hoy se llama "Comatose" del grupo Skillet, los momentos para reproducirla son al inicio del capítulo y en el segundo corte de escena. Y sin entretenerlos más, los dejo proseguir con su lectura del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Comatose**

No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo, parece suceder todo en cámara rápida a mi alrededor. Las personas moviéndose, corriendo de un lado a otro, una gran mancha es todo lo que puedo ver, un borrón sin rostro. Líneas difusas que se borran con la luz, colores que se pierden, se mezclan unos con otros hasta desaparecer por completo. Nada de lo que veo es completamente azul, ni rojo, simplemente brilla sin definirse completamente. Todo lo que me rodea se concentra en un mismo trazo, nada.

Cierro los ojos para acallar el estruendo exterior. Minimizar el dolor que las voces provocan en mis oídos. Un profundo zumbido que penetra en el tímpano, volviéndose más y más agudo con el paso de los segundos. Lo escucho todo, pero al mismo tiempo no escucho nada. Es como si tuviera un yunque en la cabeza, y hubiese alguien detrás de mí golpeándolo una y otra vez con un martillo, constante, sin detenerse. Golpe y rezumba. Golpe y rezumba. Tras cada golpe, una parte de mi mente se aleja del mundo para permanecer en el silencio total. Al levantar la vista, sólo hay una cosa que puedo ver con claridad, el sol brillando.

Mi conciencia parece luchar en una fina cuerda floja, trastabillando con cada paso. Avanza un paso, pero retrocede tres buscando equilibrarse, haciendo lo mejor que puede para quedarse un poco más, sobre esforzándose para quedarse un poco más. Hasta que cae. Frente a mí, con lo único que podía llamar punto fijo, lo que parecía el sol, se hizo tan chico que desapareció. Y tal vez lo siguiente es la adrenalina abandonado mi cuerpo, colgando de esa cuerda floja para salvar mi conciencia, pero juraría ver una aterradora hilera de dientes, sonriéndome.

 _Tengo frío. Tanto frío..._

Siento la sangre volverse hielo mientras corre por mis venas. Como si alguien hubiese reemplazado mi sangre. Frío. Es todo lo que puedo sentir, nada más, nada menos. Pero incluso así, no estoy segura de estar completamente despierta. Pero tampoco estoy inconsciente, porque a mi alrededor zumban las palabras, una tras otra. Parpadeo sin terminar de comprender la situación.

 _¿Es todo esto real? ¿Acaba de ocurrir en verdad?_

« _Arriba dormilona_ »

¿Eh?

Abro los ojos sin saber dónde me encuentro. La habitación, tan parecida a la mía en Townsville, y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Reconozco las paredes blancas, la cama de corazón que mis hermanas insistieron tanto en que yo conservara, el cobertor violeta con el que solía cubrirme por las noches, y nada más. Las pinturas han desaparecido, las repisas están vacías y no hay nada más que lo identifique como mí habitación.

« _¿Dónde estoy?_ »

« _A salvo._ »

« _¿De qué?_ »

« _¿Importa?_ »

Me siento en la cama, notando una de las millones de diferencias entre mi cama y la que tengo bajo mi cuerpo. Esa rugosidad a la que me había acostumbrado, producto de las lavadas tras cada visita de Brick, las cepilladas para dejarla impecable. Nada de esto está presente. Sin importar cuantas veces paso el dedo por el cobertor, viéndolo cambiar de color a un violeta brillante, puedo afirmar realmente que el mismo que dejé en mi habitación. Cierro los ojos una vez más, y me concentro.

« _¿Qué ocurrió? Piensa Blossom, piensa_ »

Presiono mis sienes para concentrarme, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces que hago esto, no tengo dolor de cabeza, no tengo migraña, simplemente necesito ordenar mis ideas. Se me quedó el mal hábito de todas esas veces en las que no sólo debía lidiar con las discusiones de mis hermanas, sino también con Butch y Boomer… ¿Boomer? Clavo la vista en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, hay una nota justo dónde debería estar mi librero, el de roble viejo que armé con Buttercup a los trece años. Luego de que un relámpago friera el árbol en una tormenta.

Sin pensármelo dos veces bajo de la cama de un salto, la única razón por la que no me caigo, al sentir un calambre en el muslo es por agarrarme a la piecera. Aguardo un par de segundos hasta que el dolor remite, se vuelve soportable y avanzo hasta la pared. Tomo el trozo de papel entre mis manos, escrito en mecanografía, hay tres palabras.

"Cuarto de máquinas"

« _Esto no es real… ¿cierto? Acaso estoy…_ »

« _… en tu palacio mental._ »

Un vacío me llena la boca del estómago. Giro sobre mis talones para encontrar una respuesta, una solución o un indicio de que no es real, algo, tiene que haber algo que me remita a la realidad, un objeto olvidado en el tiempo que me permita saber diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Pero no hay nada. Dónde no había nada, todo aparece. Los altos estantes dónde mantengo archivados los momentos más importantes de mi vida, al alcance de mi mano, justo a la izquierda de una puerta de titanio, evitando que cualquiera pueda entrar en mi mente. Humedezco mis labios, buscando voz para hablar.

« _¿Qué tengo que ver en el cuarto de máquinas?_ »

Los seguros de la puerta truenan al abrirse, la puerta los imita, mostrándome los largos pasillos de mármol que llevan a todas las habitaciones de mi mente. Un reflejo me hace tocar mi pecho, en busca de mi pulso. Está ahí, sólo porque yo quiero que esté ahí.

« _¿Pero acaso eso significa que estoy viva?_ »

« _Ven y lo averiguarás_ »

Sujetando mi pecho, sosteniendo una pobre esperanza de seguir viva, salgo de la habitación. Cada paso deja en mí una extraña sensación de pesar, como si al avanzar hubiese algo que me privara de algo que debería ser obvio para mí, cada centímetro que recorren mis pies es un tramo menos alejándome de la cruda realidad a la cual debo enfrentarme, porque lo cierto es que, si he despertado dentro de mi palacio mental, algo debe estar ocurriendo. Sigo la voz que me llama hasta el cuarto de máquinas, dónde una pantalla gigante aguarda.

La habitación usualmente decorada con unos sillones, para los momentos en lo que necesito revivir una situación, se muestra deshabitada, sólo una silla de madera, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara. El miedo y la incertidumbre, sentimientos que jamás habían sido un problema para mí, ahora me saben a la añoranza de una vieja amiga, encontrarse con aquel a quien has conocido desde tiempos de niñez. Misma persona que en su momento lo era todo para ti.

« _¿Qué hago aquí?_ »

« _Siéntate_ » me ordena la voz « _Lo descubrirás_ »

Tomo asiento y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra, de haber alguien a mi alrededor, sabrían que es la señal silenciosa de Blossom Utonio para pedir ayuda. El desesperado grito de mi fuero interno para esperar la llegada de alguien, que se aproxime a mí y me cubra con su abrazo. Dicho con otras palabras, es la forma en que siempre le decía a Brick cuando algo andaba mal, mi forma de pedirle que me protegiera. Respiro profundo, mi corazón late desbocado, es doloroso contenerlo en mi pecho. Recargo mi codo sobre la rodilla, teniendo mi mano al alcance cuando necesite morderme las uñas.

« _¿Qué tengo que ver?_ »

« _Algo ocurrió allá afuera Blossom, algo que no podemos remediar_ » sin necesidad de torcer el cuello para encontrar a mi misterioso interlocutor, llega a mí. Samael se deja caer en una silla junto a mí, pero al momento de ocuparla, esta toma la forma de _su_ sillón, el mueble que compró para dormir en los días que las pesadillas se volvieran un tormento. No me extraña, si estoy batallando en un punto entre la semi conciencia e inconciencia, cualquier cosa puede cambiar para mantenerme a flote. « _Necesito que recuerdes bien lo que acaba de suceder Blossom, porque dentro de unos segundos caerás en shock por falta de sangre_ »

« _¿Falta de sangre? Sam no entiendo que…_ »

« _Fuiste atacada en la entrada del edificio de Brick, ¿eso lo recuerdas?_ »

Sujeto mi pierna por un reflejo. El calambre de mi muslo. Ha remitido, pero eso no significa que en mi cuerpo no esté ocurriendo realmente, y no sólo un calambre, algo peor.

« _Alguien te atacó, rompió tu pierna y te dejó tirada en el suelo, Blossom. Te dejó a su merced para destruirte, necesito que recuerdes_ » la voz de Samael parece un eco en la habitación, sus palabras me aturden, resuenan y se clavan en mis tímpanos como alfileres. « _Recuerda quien fue el culpable, Blossom, recuerda el dolor de tu pierna, ¡concéntrate!_ »

Hasta que Samael se levanta, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me doy cuenta del cansancio en mi cuerpo. No debe quedar mucho tiempo antes de que caiga, tal como ha dicho. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro, luchando por permanecer despierta.

« _¿Recordar qué, Sam?_ »

« _Su nombre_ » suelta mi rostro con delicadeza, retomando su posición previa. « _Tú lo conoces, sabes el nombre que posee_ » sus ojos se dirigen a la pantalla, dónde puedo verlo con claridad, par de ojos amarillos, los cuales confundí con el sol. Observándome fijamente, en su rostro veo una sonrisa, una retorcida curva en sus labios, exponiendo una aterradora hilera de colmillos. « _¡Recuerda su nombre Blossom!_ »

« _…_ » mis labios pronuncian su nombre, pero de mi garganta no sale ruido alguno. Samael da un brinco de su asiento para llegar a mí. Me toma entre sus brazos y remueve el flequillo de mis ojos, el calambre regresa. Lo cual significa que ponto caeré presa del shock. « _Sam…_ »

« _No lo olvides, Blossom. No olvides su nombre_ »

 **==== • • • ====**

« _Recuerda su nombre._ »

Son las últimas palabras que recuerdo escuchar. ¿Qué nombre debo recordar? ¿A quién debo recordar? Tengo la sensación de haber dejado pasar algo importante, algo… algo… pero ¿qué? Cierro los ojos, tratando de devolver mi mente a la realidad. Las luces me hacen saber que ya no me encuentro ausente, pero sigo sin ser capaz de escuchar nada. Respiro profundo, notando pequeños los pulmones para la cantidad de aire que me hace falta. Aguardo unos segundos, antes de inhalar otra vez, en pequeños espacios de tiempo, así, hasta que puedo llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno sin sentirlos pequeños.

Nuevamente. Esa curiosa sensación de pérdida, cada vez que despierto de una situación así, dónde mi cuerpo queda noqueado, ausente de toda conciencia. La primera vez, fue después de que el profesor me indujera el coma, luego del ataque de ese monstruo cuyo veneno parecía quemar mi sangre y mi cuerpo. La segunda, en aquella horrible camioneta, incapaz de moverme, aterrada sobre lo que podría ocurrir conmigo. Tan sólo deseo que en está ocasión sea algo bueno.

« _Recuerda su nombre_.»

Me llevo una mano a las sienes, ¿qué nombre debería recordar? Froto mis dedos en círculos, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza. Al hacer eso, soy consciente de las constantes punzadas en mi pierna, un grito queda atorado en mi garganta, el dolor crece, se vuelve más intenso y lo único que quiero es terminar con él. Siento como si alguien estuviera jalándola para terminar de arrancármela.

—¡Bloss! —con ojos llorosos, levanto la vista hacia Brick, quien corre hacia mí con un plato en las manos y un trapo colgando de uno de sus hombros. Al llegar a mi altura deja el plato sobre la mesa de noche, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me abraza. Rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos de esa forma que tanto tiempo llevo añorando. Ocultándome del mundo, alejando la vista de todos los curiosos bajo al ancho de su cuerpo. Incapaz de contener las lágrimas por el dolor, recargo la cabeza en su brazo, dejando fluir las lágrimas, llorando sin vergüenza y sabiendo que Brick va a darme el consuelo que necesito—. Mierda, frutilla… no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto.

—Por favor dime que está bien… Brick, por favor dime que… —Brick carraspea antes de responder. Pero no necesita hacerlo, sólo eso me es suficiente para entender a la perfección lo que quiere decirme, lo conozco tan bien cómo él me conoce a mí—. ¡NO! —todavía entre sus brazos, sintiendo que mi pierna puede zafarse en cualquier segundo, intento levantarme. Lo escucho decirme que me detenga, regañándome por ser tan irresponsable en un momento así, lo escucho y no lo escucho. Quiero levantarme, comprobar por mí misma que ocurrió.

Una parte de mi corazón me ruega quedarme en cama, aguardar hasta que puedan resolver el problema de mi pierna, hallar la forma de curarme sin tener que hacer una llamada a Townsville, alertar al profesor sobre todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Hemos tenido suerte, lo admito, sin que él mismo haya tomado un avión para llegar a Kansas lo antes posible y asegurarse de que sus tres niñas están bien. Suerte de no recibir una llamada suya cada diez minutos. Suerte… que no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar.

Hago un nuevo esfuerzo por levantarme, sintiendo la cruda punzada de mi pierna, recordándome que no puedo moverla. Caigo sobre los brazos de Brick, quien no me ha soltado en todo este tiempo. La garganta me arde, los ojos me pesan y siento mi cuerpo como un bloque de hierro. Incapaz de moverme a ningún lado, incapaz de cargar con mi propio peso. Un grito sale de mi garganta y los cristales de la habitación caen hechos pedazos. No es, si no hasta que veo mi propio reflejo en los trozos sobre la alfombra, que puedo admitir la realidad con la crudeza que posee.

Notando la sangre que cubre mi rostro y mi ropa, mía en mayor parte y también… de Boomer.

Incapaz de sostenerme, me sostengo a Brick aferrándome a su brazo, ocultando el rostro en su hombro y llorando, segundos antes de que la puerta se abra, con Alice y Butch encabezando la invasión. Una mano sostiene mi cabeza, mientras que la otra frota mi espalda con mimo, Brick susurra suaves palabras en mi oído, arriesgándose a que Butch pueda escucharlo, pero ahora… justo ahora, dudo que tenga las bolas para hacer una broma. Un gemido sale de mi garganta. Cual niña pequeña, dejo que Brick me esconda del mundo una vez más, busco refugio dónde siempre lo he tenido.

—No es verdad… Brick… Brick dime que es mentira dime que… —se me corta la voz.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo diga. La forma en que ruegue por una falsa confirmación, la realidad no cambia. No importa como quiera verlo.

Perdí a Boomer.

Es algo que jamás voy a poder cambiar.

—No fue tu culpa, Blossom —escucho la voz de Alice, alzarse por encima de los roncos susurros que intercambian Brick y Butch—. Sé perfectamente lo que pasa en esa cabecita tuya, Blossom. ¡No fue tu culpa! —aprieto los ojos, tratando de alejarme de sus palabras—. No sé qué ocurrió, B, sólo sé que no fue culpa tuya.

Brick se remueve, como si algo de lo que estuviera haciendo fuese dirigido hacia Alice, y no hacia mí. Luego escucho sus pasos, arrastrando los pies por la alfombra hasta salir de la habitación. Butch se queda un poco más, intercambiando palabras silenciosas con Brick, luego también sale. Volvemos a ser sólo él y yo. Sin alguien más ocupando la habitación, mi llanto es lo único que se escucha. Brick no dice nada y tampoco hace nada, se limita a lo que ya está haciendo, abrazarme.

Ni siquiera sé definir lo más doloroso, mi pierna torcida en un ángulo negativo, o haber perdido a mi mejor amigo. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo debe sentirse Brick! Impotente, tal vez, por no ser capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, resignarse a permanecer encerrado en el loby, a causa del cierre total de K.E.N.D.A.L, ver todo y no hacer nada.

« _Recuerda su nombre_.»

—Brick… —presiona mi cabeza contra su pecho, y lo escucho. Los suaves suspiros provenientes de sus pulmones, el temblor en sus brazos, la tensión de sus músculos. No soy la única que lo está pasando mal. Lleno mis pulmones, sostengo el aire dentro y luego lo dejo salir lentamente. Repito el proceso una y otra vez hasta sentir el mínimo de tranquilidad mostrarse. Tratando de conservarla, aferrándome a ella con los dientes, abrazo a Brick por la cintura.

—Lo lamento, preciosa —su mano juega con mi cabello, pasando los dedos por él con lentitud—, intenté ir hacia ambos pero no lo logré, la estúpida puerta no se abría y no tuve tiempo a derribarla cuando ya estabas en el suelo —aguardo a que continúe, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta—. Creí que moría en ese momento, Blossom. Al verte caer de esa forma, sangrando como una fuente, juraría haber sentido como mi corazón se detenía ahí mismo. Todos esos años luchando, burlándome de la muerte por ser invulnerable… ahora sé que no es así —besa mi coronilla, elevando mi rostro hacia él. Sigue siendo el mismo, al menos en carcasa, sin mostrar sus emociones y guardándoselas para sí mismo, algo que jamás he logrado—. Lo que ocurrió hoy me deja en claro sólo una cosa, Blossom, no somos indestructibles, y hay alguien con el odio suficiente para haber descubierto la forma de probarlo.

« _¡RECUERDA SU NOMBRE!_ »

—Fue K.E.N.D.A.L, el protocolo de seguridad dicta que, en caso de un ataque, se iniciará un confinamiento, forzar la cerradura sí es necesario para mantener a salvo a quienes se encuentren dentro —Brick frunce el ceño, dispuesto a replicar—. Yo lo configuré pensando en la seguridad de Sy, K.E.N.D.A.L sólo siguió su programación, jamás pensé que se activaría en otro momento —lo veo respirar, tensar la mandíbula y presionar el puente de su nariz—. Había alguien más —hablo sin pensar, guiándome por una sensación en el pecho—, quiero decir, a parte de quien sea que haya hecho había alguien más —el dolor en la pierna me recuerda mi situación—, era…

—Ya me dirás luego, frutilla, descansa ahora —dicho eso, me recuesta, estirando mi pierna a lo largo de la cama para tenerla en la mejor posición—. Deja que me ocupe de ti por una vez —veo un amago de sonrisa aparecer en sus labios, mirándome con dulzura.

Juego con los mechones que caen de su gorra, ni me había fijado, en que la ha girado, poniendo la visera al frente, como siempre debería de usarla. La mirada que intercambiamos es tan silenciosa que podría interpretarse cualquier cosa, cuando en realidad, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Simplemente es uno de esos extraños momentos dónde lo único que quieres es confirmar que ese maldito bastardo está ahí. Así me siento. Degustando la sensación de volver a tenerlo, tengo la sensación, de que no he podido hacer eso últimamente, como si la última vez que estuvimos solos hubiera sido unas noches atrás. ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en cuestión de días?

Mucho.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Alice que venga? —sostiene su cuerpo con un brazo, sus ojos, aunque sea por un segundo, sonríen—. Necesito su ayuda con algo —dibujo círculos en el cuello de Brick, dándole a entender que no es sólo ella a quien necesito. Sin comprender la situación, porque no hay forma de que pueda adivinarla, se levanta de la cama, muy a su pesar.

Abre la puerta y llama a mi amiga con voz ronca, arrastrando las vocales, como si fuese realmente una tortura tener que pronunciar su nombre. Alice aparece en la habitación tres segundos después, su cabello esta desordenado en su cabeza, algo me hace intuir, que dormía hasta que uno de los chicos le llamó para ordenarle ir al piso lo antes posible, ¿habrán llamado a mis hermanas? Espero que no, tenerlas dando vueltas aquí, gritándose los unos a los otros en busca de un culpable, es lo último que necesito. No haber escuchado a ninguna de ellas es una buena señal, supongo.

—¿Qué necesitas, B? —Brick cierra la puerta, recargándose sobre ella para impedirle a nadie más la entrada a la habitación.

Suspiro, sí mi teoría es verdad, será un gran beneficio para todos.

—Medio litro de sangre… de Brick o Butch, el que tenga la generosidad para regalármela —ambos intercambian una mirada, igual que hace unos minutos, algo me dice, en el fondo de mi mente, que estos dos terminarán por entablar una buena amistad—. Se lo explico en un momento, necesito que lo vean para que me crean —Brick frunce el ceño sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme. Alice arquea una ceja, ese gesto silencioso con el cual acostumbra a mandarme a tomar por culo—. Por favor.

—Bien, dame unos minutos para… ¿dices que Kendal encuentra lo que sea? —el cambio en su tono de voz me sorprende, pasa de una voz ronca de madre enojada, a la suya, suave y juguetona.

—Claro, sí se lo pides K.E.N.D.A.L lo encontrará —«fabuloso» es lo que me parece leer en los labios de Alice. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo desbloquea y veo con claridad el brillo malicioso de sus ojos.

—Kendal, ¿sería posible que desvíes la entrega de un material médico hacia el edificio de Brick? Son unas jeringas y unas bolsas de suero, deberían de llegar a la escuela mañana para una prueba de sangre que harán los de la facultad de medicina —Alice recorre la habitación mientras habla, al terminar, se sienta junto a mí, balanceando los pies frente a ella. No hay una aplicación que te permita hablar con K.E.N.D.A.L, basta con hacerlo y él captará la señal para acceder directamente a tu móvil.

— _El "sería" me ofende, ¡claro que puedo! He desviado encargos más grandes que ese antes, alguien debe estar en la puerta dentro de cinco minutos, el camión va en camino_ —dicho eso, K.E.N.D.A.L desapareció de la pantalla de Alice, quien formó una curva con los labios. De saber cómo, habría silbado. Dirigiéndose a Brick y a mí, nos pide esperar unos minutos mientras ella baja para recoger los materiales robados… prestados, de la escuela. Brick no dice nada y yo tampoco, no estoy segura de cómo debería iniciar la conversación para aclarar las dudas.

Minutos más tarde, Alice regresa con las jeringas en las manos, pone unas bolsas vacías sobre la cama y sin dilación, empieza a trabajar para tomar la sangre necesaria de Brick.

Decido esperar, hasta ver la bolsa llena con su sangre, tomando en cuenta que esas jeringas tienen capacidad para cien mililitros, hago cuentas rápidas sobre el tiempo que tomará alcanzar la cantidad requerida. Una vez la bolsa está llena, Alice la cuelga improvisadamente, esperando que no se caiga. Miro caer las gotas, mezclándose con mi sangre, ese vacío del estómago, el cual parece ser parte de mí el día de hoy, regresa con más fuerza.

Quieren una explicación.

—Me di cuenta de esto luego de despertar del coma. El profesor me dijo que el veneno del monstruo no desapareció por completo de mi sangre, de alguna forma se mezcló con ella, sacarla sería drenarme completamente y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, por eso hizo las pastillas… pero jamás las había utilizado hasta que Sy fue a rescatarme. Antes de eso, mi cuerpo encontraba la forma de recuperarse. Mis hermanas y yo siempre fuimos bastante resistentes, la sustancia X tiene mucha influencia en ello, pero yo me di cuenta de que algo era diferente —miro la bolsa de sangre, demasiado vacía para el poco tiempo que lleva colgada, Brick hace lo mismo y no es capaz de ocultar su sorpresa—. Un día, después de que te fuiste, Princesa decidió ser el doble de castrante, me enfureció tanto no poder ponerla en su lugar que volé hasta tu apartamento y golpeé los muros hasta derribar uno, nunca nadie se enteró que me rompí todos los huesos de la mano ese día, porque al llegar a casa, para que el profesor me curara, todo estaba en orden —al vaciarse la bolsa, recojo las piernas, ante el terror de Brick y Alice, probando mi punto, dónde antes me dolía, ahora sólo queda un cosquilleo, y una cicatriz que jamás se ira, por dónde salió mi hueso al romperse—. Hice varios experimentos hasta comprobar mi teoría. El veneno en mi sangre acelera el proceso "normal" de curación de la sustancia X, solo necesito estar en perfectas condiciones para que eso ocurra…

Decir, «por eso necesitaba tu sangre, Brick», suena mal en mi mente, por eso decido no hacerlo. He dicho lo más importante, lo que realmente me importaba.

Guardo silencio, dándoles la oportunidad a ambos para digerir la información. Sé muy bien que cuento con Alice para lo que necesito, jamás necesité mentirle para ocultarle la verdad, ella ya la sabía mucho antes de poder decírsela, y Brick es mi novio, él conoce la situación por la que ambos pasamos cuando uno se lastima, el lento —pero rápido— proceso de curación gracias a nuestra sangre. Si lo hubiese dicho antes, ¿eso podría haber ayudado a Boomer?

Mi corazón me dice que no. Nada de lo que maquile ahora pudo haberlo ayudado.

Pero mi mente dice que sí, que tal vez pudo haber tenido una oportunidad.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tus hermanas? —muevo la cabeza negativamente—. Imagino que el profesor tampoco lo sabe —vuelvo a negar—. Quisiera decir que me alegra, de verdad, pero no puedo —aguanto la respiración, temerosa de las siguientes palabras de Brick—. Me tranquiliza saber que estas a salvo, Bloss —¿por qué no puedes enojarte conmigo y hacerme sentir menos culpable, Brick?

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa Butch? —pregunta Alice—. Le concierne tanto como a él o a mí, es tu cuñado —sopeso la respuesta unos segundos.

—No sé si pueda transmitirlo a los demás, viendo lo que… quiero tener la seguridad de que las personas que quiero estarán a salvo, pero temo que su cuerpo no reaccione de la misma forma al veneno —es ahora o nunca—. Juraría haber visto a Princesa ahí, antes de ver morir a Boo, antes de caer inconsciente. Pero no es solo eso, durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, recordé algo que mencionó Alexander la primera vez que nos conocimos, algo sobre un suero que mi padre estaba desarrollando, y luego las noticias hace unos días —Brick tensa la mandíbula, mencionar a Alexander no es de su gusto—. Tengo la horrible sensación de que todo está relacionado.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa niña mimada? —asiento. Mantengo los ojos fijos en el suelo, concentrándome en los detalles que puedo recordar, mientras siguen frescos en mi cuarto de máquinas, reproduciéndose uno tras otro—. ¿Qué te hace creer que ella tiene algo que ver en esto? Esa criatura es vil, pero dudo que tenga la inteligencia para algo así.

—Porque también creo haberla visto mientras estaba cautiva, Brick. Unos segundos nada más, recuerdo haber visto el inicio de su cabello justo antes de… lo que sea que me haya hecho perder la memoria. Juraría que era ella. Y sí lo creo, si no está sola la creo capaz de haber planeado todo. ¿Un suero con la sustancia X? —me levanto de la cama, encarando a Brick, lo complicado de ser más pequeña que él, es no poder mostrarme tan intimidante como él, con los brazos en jarras sobre el pecho—. El profesor jamás usaría la sustancia X para las personas comunes, él mejor que nadie conoce los riesgos.

—Unos piratas perdidos en el tiempo que se tragaron una botella entera, ¿tú realmente te crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento? Fue divertido la primera vez, pero no está vez, Bloss. Encuentro razonable el ver a Princesa buscando un cerebro para sus planes, aunque lo que insinúas es realmente descabellado, no es posible —Brick yergue la espalda, mostrándose aún más aterrador de lo que ya es.

—¡¿Por qué no?! La zorra tiene los recursos necesarios para amenazar a quien quiera, ¿a ti _no_ te parece extraño que mi padre no se haya paseado por aquí ni una sola vez? Sabes cómo es él, Brick, cuando teníamos trece no me dejaba a sol ni sombra, ni a mí ni a mis hermanas, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado? ¿Por qué no quieres considerar la posibilidad? —estallo. Incapaz de comprender porque se muestra tan negativo a lo que, a mi parecer, es obvio.

—¡Porque no quiero exponerte, mierda! —grita sujetándome por los hombros, acerca su rostro al mío mostrándome una expresión nueva, miedo—. Blossom, creme cuando te digo que no pasé un puto mes al borde de la muerte por diversión, no estuve seis meses tratando de obligarte a recordarme por pasatiempo, y no acabo de vivir las peores horas de mi vida por ocio —afloja el agarre a mis brazos, dejándome en el suelo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había levantado—. Acabo de ver morir a mi hermano, Blossom, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, estuve a punto de perderte a ti por segunda vez… si esa mocosa está detrás de todo… no me permitiría verte jugándote la vida por una estupidez si resulta ser mentira —respira inflando el pecho, recarga su frente en la mía y disminuye el tono de su voz—. Te lo suplico, déjame disfrutarte un poco más, deja de lanzarte de cabeza a los problemas, por favor.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me abraza. ¿Qué le he hecho al hombre sin corazón del que me enamoré siendo una niña?

—Ustedes ni se preocupen por mí, aunque no lo sepan, ser mal tercio es mi pasatiempo favorito —Contengo la risa, realmente olvidé que Alice sigue en la habitación—. Y aunque ninguno pidió mi opinión, la daré porque puedo y porque soy la persona más neutral aquí —Brick y yo nos separamos, dedicando nuestra atención a la chica inglesa de mente grande. Alice intercambia la mirada entre uno y otro, asegurándose de que realmente le prestamos atención—. Pregúntenle a Kendal, ni tú ni él están seguros sobre si esa tal Princesa tiene algo que ver con todo esto, pregúntale a él. Estoy cien por ciento segura, algo tuvo que haber captado con los satélites.

Veo a Brick fruncir el ceño y sostenerse la barbilla, la sombra que la visera hace en sus ojos le da una buena apariencia, tan aterrador que cuesta creer que hace unos segundos lo haya visto aterrado.

—Pues bien, no perdemos nada con tratar. ¡Hey, tamagochi! —el rostro de K.E.N.D.A.L aparece en la pantalla de televisión, abarcando una tercera parte de la misma, sorprendentemente, se ve molesto, al parecer no es de su agrado que Brick lo llame tamagochi—. Escuchaste al gnomo, anda y dile a Blossom que la enana pecosa nada tiene que ver con esta mierda.

— _Tienes suerte de que no sea un animal de pixeles incapaz de cuidarse por sí solo, de lo contrario estarías llorando por alguien que te diga lo que deseas escuchar_ —K.E.N.D.A.L hace pequeño el cuadro de su rostro, acomodándose en la esquina superior de la televisión, en el espacio libre, se muestra el tablero de comando que utiliza para realizar sus búsquedas, ahora, para tener acceso en los satélites.

Aguardo con una terrible ansiedad porque la imagen sea revelada, no es sólo Princesa a quien espero ver en la imagen, hay alguien más, de eso estoy segura, alguien cuyo nombre sigue siendo impronunciable para mí todavía, ¿por qué no soy capaz de recordarlo? Está ahí, en la punta de mi lengua, nada me molesta más que ser incapaz de darle nombre, no poder resolver esta situación con eficiencia. Esa rabia, acumulándose poco a poco en mi garganta desaparece, en su lugar encuentro alivio.

Sí es Princesa, de pie frente a mí, mientras yo estoy tirada en el suelo. Es ella, no tengo dudas, reconocería esa mata de rizos en cualquier lugar. ¿Y la sombra junto a ella? La veo y tengo la sensación de conocerla, de haberla visto antes, ¿de dónde la conozco? K.E.N.D.A.L renderiza la foto satelital para darle una mejor resolución, los detalles borrosos son nítidos ahora, con mucha mayor seguridad, afirmo que es Princesa, si no fuera por la toma cenital del satélite, juraría ver en ese rostro pecoso una sonrisa de superioridad, de victoria, como si realmente me hubiese vencido por una vez en su vida.

 **==== • • • ====**

Una vez más me pregunto, ¿estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer? Conozco mi respuesta, es no. La respuesta que no quiero conocer es la de Brick, cuando se entere de lo que planeo hacer sin haberlo consultado previamente. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y ruego con fuerza que para el momento que descubra lo que he hecho, no haya tiempo de dar vuelta atrás. Carraspeo suavemente, tratando de centrar mi mente en la realidad, en el ahora. Dejar de preocuparme por lo que está sucediendo y enfocarme en mis planes actuales.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en Boomer. Han pasado tres días y en mi corazón tengo la sensación de que apenas ayer lo perdimos. No hubo forma de ocultarlo mucho tiempo, después de todo, tenían que asistir a clases al día siguiente, igual que Alice y yo, según ella, para nosotras era más sencillo fingir demencia, Jason y Kyle son los únicos que conocen la existencia de los hermanos de Brick en la escuela, y eso es por las veces que yo los he mencionado, además de las sesiones de estudio el semestre anterior. Imagino que fueron Brick y Butch quienes lo pasaron peor. Ninguno quiso responderme cuando les pregunté cómo fue su día, Butch sólo alzó los pulgares y se encerró en su habitación, lo cual complicó las cosas para mí, Butter preguntó por él una infinita cantidad de veces.

No habría sabido que responder, si Brick no me lo hubiese explicado. Había estado ignorándola todo el día, él al igual que yo no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para afrontar la realidad. ¿Cómo podrían? Si perdiese a una de mis hermanas, sería incapaz de seguir adelante, lo son todo para mí. Y aunque la relación entre Brick y sus hermanos nunca fue tan explicita como otras, no hay duda de que entre ellos se querían. En ese momento comprendí mejor que nunca las razones de Brick para querer obligarme a desistir, si ya era complicado sobrellevar la muerte de su hermano, sería imposible seguir adelante si algo peor ocurría.

—Pero no puedo detenerme ahora —me digo a mi misma, sentada frente al monitor.

—¿Dijiste algo, B? —Alice me mira por encima de la pantalla de su portátil, tiene el cabello sujeto en un moño alto con un lápiz atravesado, sus ojos brillan a pesar de la escasa luz en la habitación, tiene la misma determinación que yo—. ¿Estás cansada?

—No, estoy bien Alice —sostengo mi pierna por inercia. La cicatriz de mi pantorrilla comienza a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando ese tono rojizo atrás para dar lugar a un blanco cremoso. La acaricio con la yema de los dedos en un gesto despreocupado. Creí que sería algo más grande, más notorio, cuando realmente es una línea no más grande de diez centímetros—. ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?

—Ajá —tararea una cancioncilla, sonriendo—, conferencia de prensa con el profesor John Utonio sobre su más reciente descubrimiento en la ciencia. Una vacuna que promete ser la solución definitiva contra las enfermedades que durante tanto tiempo nos han arrebatado a nuestros seres queridos —guarda silencio unos segundos, sus ojos viajan con rapidez por la pantalla, entrecierra los ojos y fija su vista en un punto—. La conferencia será realizada en la casa blanca, donde, según confirman las fuentes, el profesor Utonio podrá tener a buen resguardo las pruebas de su vacuna que llevará para informar a la población sobre su trabajo —suspira, se pasa la mano por el cabello deshaciendo su improvisado peinado—. Dentro de dos semanas, desde este día, podremos ver la conferencia televisada. La publicación se realizó hace varios días, el fin de semana como muy tarde se va a realizar la conferencia.

Pienso en Boomer. En lo que me habría dicho de haber estado aquí, lo que hubiera hecho de enterarse la locura que planeo hacer. Y sonrío. Boo me habría apoyado, insistiendo en que Brick necesita estar al tanto de mis planes, alegando que ninguno de los dos pasó años sufriendo en silencio para no confiar el uno en el otro, especialmente ahora.

Descubrir que efectivamente, Princesa tiene relación con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Porque hasta ahora, eso significa que Princesa tiene ventaja sobre nosotros, y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Esa fue la principal razón para recurrir a Alice, pedirle su ayuda. Tengo la seguridad de poder confiar en ella para planear mi siguiente movimiento, por lo menos, me daría tiempo suficiente de planear algo antes de que le dijera a Brick. Claro que me he dado cuenta de que Alice juega en ambos bandos, me da su apoyo incondicional confiando en mi buen juicio, no duda en decirle a Brick lo que ocurre, así tenga que iniciar la conversación con un "¿sabías qué?"

Confío en eso, estoy segura de algo, necesitaré la ayuda de Brick llegado a cierto punto.

Porque planeo llevarme esas probetas de Washington y averiguar qué está ocurriendo, el profesor no usaría la sustancia X tan irresponsablemente, nunca lo haría, necesito respuestas a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta. Y puede que K.E.N.D.A.L me ayude a traspasar los primeros niveles de seguridad, pero nada me asegura que el resto del camino hasta la bóveda dónde van a tener a resguardo la vacuna no esté resguardada por guardias.

—Si quieres estar ahí para la conferencia, tendríamos que salir hoy… no sé cómo vayan a estar lo vuelos ese día y… ¿B, estás escuchándome?

—No te preocupes por eso, K.E.N.D.A.L encontrará un jet disponible para nosotros, esa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones —recargo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. Lo que no he conseguido descifrar es la forma de proceder cuando estemos ahí, si congelo el lugar el profesor sabrá que fui yo, necesito investigar eso sin arriesgarme a que mi padre lo sepa.

—Siempre puedes decirle a Brick. Criminal número uno de Townsville, ¿recuerdas? Ya lo dijero en su momento, sus tatuajes tienen relación con la mafia, eso significa que es la mejor opción para burlar unos guardias de forma humana e in rastreable —antes de poder lanzarle una mirada molesta a Alice, prosigue—. Además, sabes que se lo diré de todas formas, es mejor escucharlo de ti que de mí.

—Jamás va a perdonarme si no le digo nada, ¿cierto? —Alice se alza de hombros. Odio cuando hace eso, es su forma de decirme "haz como gustes"—. Está bien, le diré… tienes razón, necesitaremos su ayuda —Alice apaga el monitor de su portátil y el de la mía, sin añadir ni una sola palabra, pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

Bueno, aquí vamos, a cometer la mayor estupidez jamás pensada en el mundo.

« _Recuerda su nombre_ »

Y un recordatorio constante sobre mis motivos para hacer está locura.

* * *

 **Personalmente, y si alguien me lo pregunta, es un capítulo muy tranquilo a comparación de los últimos, hay detalles nuevo que se añadieron, unos pocos misterios que se aclararon, todavía mucho para revelerar y por aclarar. Seré sincera, el capítulo fue planeado para ser un minuto de silencio, sin poner muchos problemas, manteniendo las cosas tranquilas por ahora. Espero que con eso ya no queden dudas, sí, murió Boomer y no hay forma de que pueda salvarse de está.  
**

 **Sorry not sorry, Boomer necesitaba morir por el bien de este fanfic.**

 **Conno Berseker:** Bueno, Boomer no me hizo nada, pero como les mencioné en su momento, ya tenía planes para él, así que no iba a hacer lo que les dije, eso de "planeé hacerlo gay" pues no había sentido, igual iba a morir xD ¡Vamos! Lo que le pasó al pequeñín no es nada comparado con lo que se viene, así que no hagas drama.

 **Tsukihime Princess:** Lo siento, pero Boomer no se salvó, sufrió una transfurlación y luego explositó en millones de pedasitos y desapareció. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer lo salvaría (lol no es verdad pero necesitaba morir).

 **En fin, tal vez este sea un buen momento para decirles que, cuando hay más de dos capítulos consecutivos con una canción por nombre es porque las cosas se pusieron intensas, dicho de otra forma, el climax de la historia. Así que, bueno, yo me despido por el momento. Los veré en la siguiente actualización. Que tengan un buen inicio de semana y recuerden que sí se portan mal, nos reuniremos todos en el infierno con nuestro señor.**

 **LD.**


	21. Sick individual

**Las PPG no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Craig McCracken, yo sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para someterlos a un sin fin de ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza y por diversión. Los Oc's que aparecen en la historia son todos míos, al igual que la trama.**

 **La canción del día de hoy se llama "Sick individual" de Halestorm. Va desde el inicio del capítulo hasta el corte, dónde regresa la perspectiva de Bloss.**

* * *

 **Sick individual**

Observó desde la seguridad de una prudente distancia, el espectáculo. Una cínica sonrisa adornando sus labios, mostrando a todo cuanto caminara frente a él su insolencia de mostrarse en un lugar público. Contenía la poderosa necesidad de soltar una carcajada, ocultando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del su pantalón caqui.

Exteriormente, era uno más en la inmensidad del gentío, todos pasaban de él con la misma facilidad con que era notado por otros, igual que ocurría en una situación así, dónde la gente se reunía para exponer sus dudas sobre una junta presidencial, no era para menos, ¿una nueva medicina? ¿Un nuevo experimento? Definitivamente la gente querría hablar, dar su opinión, quejarse sobre algo que no desconocían y les aterraba. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Y la gente seguía sin evolucionar en lo más mínimo.

Mejor, si aprendieran que los cambios no eran tan aterradores como ahora, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión para él?

Levantó la muñeca para consultar la hora en su reloj, tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para el inicio de la conferencia, unos minutos para que todas las piezas del tablero estuvieran en posición para su beneficio. Tan solo unos minutos de espera, era todo lo que necesitaba, ser paciente un poco más. Después de tanto tiempo planeando y asegurándose de que hasta el más mínimo detalle fuera revisado cuidadosamente, finalmente el día había llegado.

Casi deseaba que no fuera así.

Le dejaba un dulce sabor en el paladar saber que sus esfuerzos darían fruto dentro de poco, pero ese dulzor terminaba por amargarse con el recorrido del segundero provocado por la maquinaría del reloj. Ya conocía el final de la historia aun cuando apenas iniciaba, y en todas las estrategias que era capaz de realizar, perdía. La sonrisa seguía impresa en su rostro, causando nervios en las jovencitas que caminaban a su lado, ajenas al peligro. En respuesta, les guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. Protocolos de la sociedad, cuando un hombre tan bien parecido como él, de ojos miel salía al mundo, debía actuar como alguien acostumbrado a tener al mundo a sus pies.

Sus ojos viajaron a la casa blanca. No se encontraba muy lejos de su posición actual. Tendría que caminar cinco o diez minutos para llegar. Dejó caer los parpados y bloqueó todo tipo de sonido a su alrededor, volviéndose un murmullo, ronco.

Cinco… cuatro… tres, dos… uno.

Las pantallas exteriores se encendieron para mostrar el atril presidencial, frente al fondo azul siempre mostrando el escudo de los estados unidos. La diferencia, en lugar del hombre a quien todos identificaban como el presidente no estaba detrás del atril como era normal en ese tipo de situaciones. En su lugar, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro con canas asomándose por las patillas y arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, la edad empezaba a alcanzarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta, mirando nervioso al público reunido frente a él, consiente de la cantidad de personas que vigilaban sus movimientos desde la comodidad de sus hogares. Golpeó el micrófono con suavidad para comprobar la calidad de sonido, y comenzó a hablar.

Sin embargo, su atención no iba dirigida al hombre de la pantalla de televisión, había algo más que le atraía, sus piezas del tablero. Tomó del interior de su saco una tableta digital, en ella estaba mostrado un perfecto tablero de ajedrez, cualquiera que tuviera curiosidad de asomarse pensaría que estaba en una aburrida partida del juego.

—Veamos, blancos mueven primero —susurró para sí, arrastrando las piezas contrarias a su posición actual. La reina frente a todos, resguardando al rey. Los peones colocados a los extremos del tablero, dónde fuera fácil acceder a ellos, las torres seguían en su posición inicial, para esta estrategia particular no eran necesarias. Sólo había una pieza faltante un caballero—. Y ahora, es mi turno.

Sus labios cambiaron para transformarse en una turbadora mueca. Reemplazando el brillo de sus ojos por una sombra que distaba de provenir del flequillo. Aquella era su verdadera mirada. Manteniendo el gesto, deslizó su lengua bífida sobre sus labios.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, reemplazando la imagen del tablero por las cámaras de seguridad a las cuales, con tanto empeño Blossom intentaba acceder, tiró de la comisura de sus labios, revelando su perfecta dentadura. Bastó con tocar un simple botón, un diminuto movimiento que despejó el camino. Todas esas alarmas, esos percances que podrían arruinar su misión", desapareció. Siguió el recorrido de la pelirroja.

Se rehusaba a usar sus poderes, pues eso haría sospechar a su padre. Por eso pasó dos días poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de las piezas para actuar. Los alfiles cuidaban desde la lejanía que las cosas no se complicaran mucho, Alice dijo en su momento:

—He visto tantas veces esto en las películas americanas, que me cuesta creer que realmente lo estemos haciendo —después dio un sorbo a su malteada. Alice es la reina de los clichés, y por supuesto, el vaso de unicel tenía un popote verde—. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, B —presionó el intercomunicador en sus audífonos, para informarle a su amiga de sus preocupaciones.

Blossom, desde el techo de la bóveda, arrastrándose por los ductos de ventilación, gruñó.

—Saldrá bien, todo lo que necesito es una probeta —argumentó, fijando la vista en el reloj en su muñeca, ¿había seguido bien las instrucciones?—. Mejor dime si voy bien, creo que giré en dónde no era.

Alexander, quien sorpresivamente accedió a revisar las fallas del plan, cuando Alice se acercó a preguntarle, revisó los planos impresos. Él mismo lo repitió varias veces en el camino, Kendal no estaría ahí para salvarles el culo cuando el FBI los descubriera. Subió los pies al tablero de comando.

—Vas bien, a unos diez metros está la bifurcación, ve a la derecha —los planos cayeron de sus manos. Suspiró con frustración alzando el cuello al cielo—. Esto es una mala idea, Blossom. Habla con tu padre y ya —segundos después, las bocinas gruñeron.

—¡Eres libre de irte a la mierda si lo prefieres, cara de culo! —Brick respondió antes de que alguien pudiera hacerlo. Todos eran conscientes de ello. En el ajedrez, el alfil suele proteger al rey, no viceversa.

Apagó la pantalla de la Tablet, todo avanzaba a la perfección, dentro de poco la pelirroja alcanzaría la habitación esterilizada, llegaría al lugar dónde _él_ dejó una caja completa con las muestras del suero X, su trampa de niños. Regresó el aparto al interior de su saco, cerró los primeros dos botones cuando divisó a su acompañante a la lejanía. Esa odiosa, nefasta y repugnante niña de curvas exuberantes. Le sonrió y contoneó las caderas hasta alcanzar su altura. No reaccionó cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió, esperando la reacción natural de su cuerpo, esperando por el cosquilleo.

Nada.

—Deberías estar en la asamblea, ¿qué haces aquí? —Princesa puso los ojos en blanco, recargó los nudillos sobre su cadera y sacudió la cabeza, ese gesto dejó ver con claridad las pecas de sus hombros.

—No soportó estar ahí. ¿Por qué hacemos esto para empezar? Pudiste acabar con uno de ellos, haz lo mismo con los demás, empezando por esa zorra de Blossom y…

Una opresión sobre su garganta acalló sus palabras. Atorando las palabras en dónde estaban. Dolor, ardor, miedo. Todas sus emociones se mezclaron en la boca de su estómago, incapaz de decir nada o pedir ayuda, el tiempo _sí_ se detuvo a su alrededor. Con las piernas temblando por el pánico, fijó la vista en el par de orbes dorados frente a ella.

—Si _tú_ no hubieses metido la pata, no habría tenido que alterar los planes. Los caballeros defienden a la reina, ¿qué se supone que haga sin uno de ellos? —ladró a centímetros de su cara, deseando cerrar la mano y acabar con la vida de esa niña, quitarla de su camino—. Tendrías que haber inmovilizado a Blossom, inyectarle el suero y volver. ¿Por qué involucrar al rubio? —sujeta como estaba, Princesa apenas era capaz de pensar.

—Se met-tió en mi c-ca-mino —murmuró, sintiendo la conciencia abandonarla.

—Pues tú te has metido demasiadas veces en mí camino —sus ojos refulgieron con intensidad, mostrando con claridad el odio que le tenía a la pelirroja—. La única razón por la que te mantengo conmigo, es por una orden mayor. De lo contrario, ten por seguro que hubiera preferido dispararte a ti, que a él —habiendo dicho eso, soltó su cuello.

Princesa cayó con un estruendo al suelo, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el tiempo volvía a correr con naturalidad, todos caminaban a su alrededor sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Princesa se levantó, mirando al suelo.

Era incapaz de levantar la mirada, no iba a dejar que nadie viera las laceraciones de su orgullo. Nunca iba a ser una chica super poderosa, eso ya era un hecho para estas alturas. Y comenzaba a creer, que tampoco iba a pertenecer del todo al grupo de Nexna. Recogió las tres gotas derramándose de sus ojos, respiró hondo, aunque sintió que los pulmones se incendiaban con ese gesto. Levantó la cabeza y miró al frente.

Las manos le temblaban a los costados.

Sólo le tomó diez segundos, exacto calmar su temor y recuperar el porte digno del que siempre alardeaba, el de Princesa.

—¿Necesito recordarte cuál es tu tarea? —Princesa negó, lo recordaba.

Mostrar la identificación a los oficiales, entrar a la sala de conferencias y de ahí desviarse a los laboratorios, los reales. Dónde podría monitorear los accesos y alarmas, permitirle a la rosita y sus amigos entrar por las muestras del suero.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es qué sigues aquí? —eso fue lo último que escuchó de Nexna durante el día.

Tal cual como estaba planeado, levantó la tarjeta ante el guardia, agente especial encargada del cuidado del profesor John Utonio, eso es lo que verían al leerla, con un asentimiento de cabeza le permitieron la entrada a Princesa, contoneándose avanzó por los pasillos, dónde la conferencia apenas llevaba unos minutos de haber iniciado, se asomó simplemente por mantener las apariencias, en realidad, le daba lo mismo si algo le ocurría al científico.

Luego de confirmar lo obvio, se decidió a apresurarse a ir dónde le correspondía.

No quería hacer enojar a Nexna más de lo que ya estaba.

Se sentó en la silla frente a las computadoras, específicamente ordenaron que nadie les interrumpiera, de otro modo algo podría salir mal, después de la muerte de Boomer… odiaba admitirlo, realmente se había emocionado cuando se enfrentó a Blossom, por primera vez era poderosa, por primera vez esa ridícula sabelotodo no podría detenerla. No fue hasta que Nexna tuvo que intervenir para acabar con el rubio, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, ya no podría inyectar el suero en ella.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Princesa no era alguien que le tuviera miedo a los demás, ni siquiera le temía a Él. Nexna era otro asunto. Él jamás la había amenazado de esa forma cuando formaron los Blitos.

Negó con la cabeza, más le valía concentrarse en lo importante, no iba a permitirse darle a ese enfermo metal el lujo de hacerla sentirse miserable. Encendió las computadoras, observando los monitores tal como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana. Asegurándose de que los guardias dejaran todo dónde debían.

Entonces recibió la alarma, alguien intentando acceder al programa de seguridad.

Una risita burlona fue todo lo que hizo. ¿Blossom de verdad era tan idiota como para creer que su juguete burlaría la seguridad de la casa blanca? Sí, de verdad lo era. Princesa presionó un botón en el teclado, abrió las cerraduras y apagó los sensores de calor. De cualquier forma, suponía que Blossom intentaría usar su aliento helado con esos. Recargó la barbilla sobre su mano, era aburrido, quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, prefería estar ahí. Era eso o fingir ser un guardia de Utonio tal como Nexna lo hacía. A unos metros de ellos, la camioneta de Alexander seguía estacionada, en realidad, era de su padre, pero a ninguno le importaba, podían subirse todos y les funcionaba para lo que querían. Sopló un mechón de cabello sobre su frente.

Una tecla más apagó las barreras principales para las cámaras. Eso les dejaría un obstáculo pasable para que no sintieran que todo era sencillo. No podían dejarles el camino libre pero tampoco querían que lucharan todo el día por intentar entrar. Escribió un mensaje hacia Nexna con eficiencia. Estaban por llegar a la cámara donde esperaba el suero.

Con la misma sencillez, respondió que dejara todo abierto, se suponía que era la zona menos resguardada, después de todo, el equipo médico tenía que entrar y salir sin problemas. Princesa desactivó todo tipo de seguridad posible, era la parte más fácil porque le habían marcado exactamente el procedimiento para apagarlo todo. Mientras tecleaba todas las ordenes escritas en el pizarrón, tarareaba para sí una melodía, siempre lo hacía, le ayudaba a recordarse que nadie podía pasar por encima de ella.

Finalmente, la habitación se volvió accesible para cualquiera.

Blossom entró en la habitación seguida por Brick. Al verlos, no pudo evitar sentir una amargura subiéndole por la garganta, el puro reflejo del odio.

Siempre creyó que Brick había ido a ella por voluntad propia, porque finalmente descubrió que la perfección fue hecha para permanecer junta. Y entonces Nexna la sacó de su fantasía, Brick sólo se revolcó con ella para que Blossom pudiera odiarlo, para que Mojo Jojo no usará el ella el veneno que ahora _él_ tenía en su poder. La única forma de matar la sustancia X y al portador en el proceso.

Golpeó el escritorio vacío junto a ella al enfrentar la realidad.

Brick la había usado.

Observó, deseando activar la alarma y lanzar a todos los guardias hacia ellos, como Blossom y Brick discutían sobre lo que debían llevarse, gritándose en susurros los puntos débiles del plan, lo estúpido que parecía. En cada momento, ella le concedió la razón, era estúpido. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no había otra forma. Conteniendo la bilis, Princesa dejó que los dos tomaran la bandeja del suero, la única que contenía el suero, y se marcharan.

Siguió su ruta por las cámaras hasta que no quedó rastro de ninguno.

Apagó todas las pantallas y salió para reunirse con Nexna. Ya no estaba en su control nada de lo que ocurriría después, dependía de ellos, que siguieran actuando según el tablero.

 **==== • • • ====**

Cierro los ojos por enésima vez en el día. Viendo a Brick ir de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, dos días después y sigue comportándose como si algo horrible fuera a ocurrir de un momento a otro, sin importar cuantas veces se lo diga, ni como lo haga. Esta seguro. Algo va a ocurrir y cuando se dé cuenta que no es capaz de cuidarme, perderá la cabeza.

Simplemente así es él.

La idea es ocultarle a Jason y Kyle que algo anda mal, que estamos con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero Brick, con su necesidad de pensar diez mil veces las cosas, no hace más que empeorarlo. Simplemente agradezco que no hayan regresado de la cafetería. Quiero que se tarden, y hablo de una tardanza de media hora para darle tiempo suficiente a Brick de tranquilizarse. Alice ya lo intentó y fracasó.

Acordamos llamarle a Alexander, para guardar las apariencias, fingir que las cosas todavía estaban bien. Mantener las apariencias, fue idea de Alice en un principio, ahora tengo la sensación de haber hecho totalmente lo opuesto. Brick y Alexander _nunca_ se llevaron bien, no cuando no era su novia, no cuando lo era. No ahora. Lo que más me aterra en estos momentos, lejos de parecer que no me infiltré a la casa blanca el fin de semana para robar unas pruebas de lo que bien podría convertirse en una medicina revolucionaria.

—¡Basta! —gruñe Brick dejándose caer frente a mí, sosteniéndome por los hombros—. Verte estresada me estresa más.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de rondar como un león —alzo los ojos hacia los suyos, notando un extraño escalofrío subirme por la espalda al hacerlo. Tiene esa mirada, esa expresión de perdona vida. Solo unas pocas veces pude verla cuando empezamos a salir por primera vez. Siempre ponía esa cara antes de iniciar una pelea.

Me encantaba verla.

—Los dos deben tranquilizarse —Alice cambia la página de su libro, deslizando el marcador azul sobre los renglones—, J y K sabrán que algo anda mal en el momento en que los vean. Nunca se muestran tan… tensos, especialmente cuando están juntos —muerde la tapa del marcador con el ceño fruncido—. Además, no querrán estar tensos entre ustedes y tensos cuando llegue Alex… —concediéndonos la gracia de su atención, cierra el libro. Pone su sonrisa de duende asecha puentes y recarga los codos en el libro—. Yo adoraría la escena, pero no sé los demás.

—Alice… por favor —pido en voz baja. Las manos de Brick se deslizan de mis hombros hasta mis muñecas, atrayéndome hacia él antes de poder evitarlo. La fuerza con la que tira de mí es suficiente para hacerme dar la vuelta y quedar recostada en su pecho. Una estúpida sonrisa aparece en mis labios, disfrutando del calor proveniente de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, prometo portarme bien —responde Brick, recargando la cabeza en mi hombro—. De cualquier manera, no sé porque invitamos a ese tipo a las reuniones, deberíamos ser sólo nosotros —levanto los ojos hacia él, inclinando la cabeza. lo único que puedo ver es su barbilla, el inicio de una barba de dos semanas—. Hablo en serio, ¿por qué?

—Quizá no sea tú amigo, pero es el de los demás —Jason se deja caer junto a Alice en la banca, frente a él una enorme bandeja con hamburguesa, papas y un vaso enorme de refresco—. Además, es agradable hablar con él, a mí me agrada —Kyle se sienta al lado opuesto de Alice, con una bandeja similar a la de Jason, menos papas, menos refresco.

—Me sorprendería si Brick y él se llevaran bien —remoja una de sus papas en la salsa de tomate, aunque remojar, queda corto para la acción. Sumergir suena mejor—. También podrías madurar un poco, Brick. es obvio que Blossom no va a saltar a sus brazos —Brick gruñe por la mera insinuación, apretándome contra su pecho con más fuerza.

La sensación es agradable, volver a pasar momentos tan mundanos con mis amigos que casi parece no haber ocurrido nada en los últimos meses, absolutamente nada. Podría decirse que lo que ocurrió realmente fue una "violenta" contienda entre mi actual novio y el antiguo, lo que redujo las cosas a la perfecta realidad que es el presente, después de tres años las cosas se arreglaron entre Brick y yo.

Cinco minutos después, Alexander se nos une. La única deferencia de inicios del semestre pasado es el estado actual de mi relación. Bueno, nombrarlo la única es egocéntrico.

Kyle, según nos ha contado en los siguientes quince minutos, ha cambiado de residencia, aparentemente, la señora que les rentaba el apartamento tuvo un ataque de poder y decidió que quería el apartamento de vuelta. En resumen, le dio un mes para desalojar o llamaría a la policía, alegando que habían "invadido" su casa. Alice se levanta con violencia, alegando que esa mujer no podía hacerlo, sin importar que tan enferma de poder estuviera, era contra la ley hacer algo semejante.

Sí, eso todos lo sabemos, Kyle acercó hacia ella el plato de papas para que tomara una. Continua al estar seguro de que Alice se ha relajado un poco.

—Después del susto inicial, la parte lógica de mi cerebro me dijo que buscara una solución, así que llame a Ryan para pedir su consejo, su padre es abogado así que pensé podría darme una buena perspectiva. Él dijo que efectivamente no podía echarnos simplemente porque se le inflaron las bolas, tampoco podíamos meter una "demanda" por la falta de tiempo. Me dijo que iba a hacer lo posible, para que mi madre y yo recibiéramos el dinero justo por el desalojamiento —con Alice gruñendo frente a él, como un perro listo para defender a su amo, Kyle se aclaró la garganta para seguir—. De cualquier forma, mi mamá y yo encontramos un piso muy cerca de la escuela, más barato que el lugar dónde estábamos antes. No les dije antes porque… bueno, estaba realmente tentado a pedirles que me ayudaran a empacar.

—Yo hubiera dicho que sí —respondo con tranquilidad, sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de Brick más pesado a medida que se queda dormido. Resisto la tentación de moverme para quitarle la comodidad y hacer que se despierte. En lugar de eso, muevo los hombros suavemente—. Las mudanzas pueden ser divertidas cuando tienen más manos ayudándote.

—Me daba pena molestarlos con eso… a decir verdad —se encoje de hombros, tratando de ocultarse de los ojos de todos.

Alice relaja su expresión, todos podemos confirmar que ahora vuelve a ser la misma de siempre. Recarga su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, mirando a Kyle con cierta nostalgia. Toma una papa de las que le extendió y se la come sin mucha emoción.

—A mí también me habría encantado ayudar, cuando vine a este país no empaque ni desempaqué nada, alguien trajo mis cosas —vuelve a meterse otra papa a la boca—. Bueno… supongo que las papas americanas no son tan malas —fue sólo un murmuro, una oración en voz baja que sólo yo pude escuchar, estoy segura de eso.

Ninguno de los chicos, pese a que la tienen enfrente, ha reaccionado. Alice sigue comiendo sin importarle acabarse las papas, y Kyle tampoco da muestras de que le importe mucho. Alexander y Jason, hasta ahora, son los únicos que no han dicho nada en la conversación, excluyo a Brick por obvias razones, parece haberse quedado dormido realmente.

Al asegurarse de que el plato de papas ha sido completamente vaciado, Alice se lo regresa a Kyle, quien arquea una ceja y le dedica una de sus miradas, aquella en la que pregunta silenciosamente si ya está satisfecha. Ella responde limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta.

—Creí que era mentira —Alice mira hacia Alexander—, eso de que los ingleses adoran las papas —cierra la pantalla de su portátil, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Está estresado, es posible que haya algo que se resista a él y no pueda resolverlo.

— _Fish and chips_ —responde ella, enfatizando su particular acento—. Y es lo más delicioso que podrás comer jamás en esta vida. Además de una verdadera pizza italiana pero, reconozco que ustedes los americanos hacen buenas combinaciones con la comida —asiente enérgicamente, si fuera posible, su nariz estaría estirándose hasta sacarle un ojo a alguien. Acompañando esa sonrisa burlona propia de ella—. Y ya que iniciaste la conversación, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana? —antes de que Alice pueda meter mano a las papas de Jason, este las quita de su camino y golpea su mano.

—¿Yo? —por alguna razón, Alexander me mira antes de devolverle la mirada a Alice—. No lo sé, no estoy seguro, tengo que hacer una entrega el jueves pero…

—Entonces tienes tiempo, ¿cierto? ¿Ustedes también están libres? —dedica a Jason y Kyle su mirada de niña buena, esa de ojos brillantes que juran jamás haber roto un plato en su vida—. Estoy segura de que sí, Jason por lo menos nunca tiene planes.

—¿Desvelarme toda la noche aumentando mi experiencia en LOL te parece falta de planes? —Jason ajusta la montura de sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. La hamburguesa desapareció de su plato y le seguían el resto de los alimentos—. Pues no, no tengo planes.

Ante esa respuesta, sabiendo con anterioridad que ni Brick ni yo habíamos hecho algún plan para el fin de semana (cuando en realidad nos la pasamos discutiendo el fin pasado sobre el rumbo que llevaría nuestra relación actualmente), por nuestra parte tenía la confirmación de que iríamos, a donde fuera que estuviera pensando llevarnos. Por esa razón, cuando sus ojos azules encuentran los míos, le sonrío de vuelta. Alzo un pulgar para darle a entender que con, o sin quejas, Brick también irá.

—¿Para qué necesitas que estemos libres? —le pregunto luego de ver como Kyle niega con la cabeza. Al parecer, sólo él tiene planes—. Ya sé que es inicio de semestre y todo, pero me parece que empezar a vagabundear en estos momentos no es lo mejor.

Jason suelta una carcajada. Un gesto que dudaba ver en carne propia, el de todo estudiante que ya no está seguro de los motivos por los cuales todavía no se ha suicidado, y al mismo tiempo, es la de alguien que sabe que va a vale la pena todo el maldito dolor y los desvelos. Alexander menea la cabeza, incluso él ha hecho eso, lo vi cuando todavía estábamos juntos, lo veo ahora. No hay nadie que se salve de sentirlo.

Viendo la expresión de Alice, decepcionada por la respuesta de Kyle, comienzo a reír.

Lo extrañaba.

Maldita sea lo extrañaba demasiado. La tranquilidad, la calma, la paz. Esa maravillosa sensación dónde no hay nada ni nadie tratando de acabar conmigo, lejos del escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda alertándome sobre alguien que podría estar detrás de mí. Podría decir, con un ligero margen de error, que todo ha empezado a cambiar desde el momento en que mi mente se aclaró, recordar con claridad todos los detalles del mes que estuve cautiva es lo peor, sin embargo, también viene con sus ventajas. La seguridad, saber con claridad que hay alguien que ha estado agotando sus fuerzas hasta el extremo para acabar conmigo.

Sólo conmigo. Si no supiera que mis hermanas estarán a salvo el tiempo que sea, tendría rencor hacia ellas, ¿por qué sólo yo tengo que pasar por esto? Es algo que Boomer me dijo unos después de haber regresado de Alaska. No he podido sacármelo de la mente desde entonces y ahora menos quiero hacerlo.

—Los cobardes buscan derribar primero al rey, cuando en realidad deberían acabar con la reina —de acuerdo con su analogía, en el tablero, yo ejerzo el papel del rey, al que todos defienden y tratan de cuidar. Y mis hermanas se reparten el rol de la reina, quien tiene más poder que las demás piezas, la reina es quien decide si se gana el partido o se pierde. De acuerdo con la estrategia.

Prefiero que sigan persiguiendo al rey.

—Va a ser mi cumpleaños —murmura Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. Es de esas pocas que cuando se comportan como unos niños, lo encuentras adorable—. Yo, personalmente, no tengo alternativa y tengo que regresar a Southampton el fin de semana… me gustaría que vinieran —sus ojos alcanzan los míos.

Solo por un momento, veo un poco de miedo en ellos. A que ninguno de nosotros pueda estar ahí con ella, que pase esa fecha importante para ella sola con su familia, con su madre. Lleno mis pulmones de aire, presiono la rodilla de Brick para despertarlo y que así me deje levantarme. Gruñe al desperezarse, cuando deja de abrazarme por la cintura, voy hacia Alice y me siento junto a Alice en la banca. Ahora soy yo quien la abraza.

—No es como que fuera a decir que no, siempre quise ir a Inglaterra —sonríe con genuina felicidad. Me devuelve el abrazo, escucho como aguanta sus chillidos de felicidad.

—¿Por qué iremos a Inglaterra? —pregunta Brick, entrando en un pequeño grado de conciencia. Alice le sonríe maliciosamente, como alguien que ha ganado una batalla sin el más mínimo esfuerzo—. Escucha, te soporto a ti porque nunca había conocido un gnomo acecha puentes, pero no pienso tratar con más raritos.

—Menos mal, empezaba a creer que el viaje sería aburrido —Jason empuja a Alice por el hombro, en su propia forma de decirle que también vendrá con nosotros.

Alexander es el siguiente en mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Me da la impresión de que este viajecito a Inglaterra es lo que todos necesitábamos para bajar un poco el estrés, pronto comenzarán las tareas reales más aparte los proyectos finales, dentro de unos días más, volveremos a llorar sangre.

 **==== • • • ====**

Las únicas veces que volé en jet, fue porque K.E.N.D.A.L los desvió de su rumbo original para poder ir a dónde fuera que lo necesitara.

Ahora, viaje porque Alice puede darse el gusto de pedir un jet que haga un viaje instantáneo desde Kansas hasta Southampton de una noche a la otra. El jueves, luego de confirmar por última vez que todos teníamos tiempo para poder quedarnos tres días, levantó el teléfono y, mientras Brick terminaba de guardar sus últimas chaquetas de cuero idénticas a las que ya tenía en la maleta, Alice llamó a alguien que respondió bajo el nombre de Keith, balanceando los pies desde el sillón al otro extremo de la habitación.

Diez minutos después, había una camioneta negra aparcada fuera del edificio esperando por nosotros. No hubo oportunidad para despedirnos, para dar explicaciones largas ni justificar porque los dos salíamos de casa (mis hermanas también preguntaron) con una maleta cada quien. Yo sólo tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Butter que iría con Alice por su cumpleaños, Brick ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Butch que saldría.

No puedo negarlo, pero ver que no tuvieron tiempo de una despedida me deja un mal sabor de boca, como si tuviera la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Sacudí esa idea de mi mente tan pronto apareció. Lo último en mi lista de planes para pasar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. De modo que, asomándome a la ventanilla del lujoso transporte aéreo, veo las luces de la ciudad disminuir de tamaño hasta difuminarse con el mar y perderse en la oscuridad. Lo mismo que ocurrió con nosotros, ocurrió con Jason y Alexander. Apenas subimos a la camioneta, Alice les llamó para avisarles que esperaran fuera de su casa listos para partir, dentro de cinco minutos — _aterradoramente_ — llegaríamos a casa de Jason y en otros cinco minutos — _doblemente aterrador_ — a la de Alexander.

He descubierto algo, la velocidad puede unir a los hombres. Mientras el chófer de Alice manejaba como si fuera Toreto, Brick y Alexander competían por ver quien adivinaba la fuerza con la que tendría que frenar si salía algún coche de las callejuelas por las que pasábamos. Por supuesto, sólo yo tenía la sensación de que moriríamos.

Y eso solo mejoró hasta llegar al aeropuerto, hasta alcanzar la seguridad de los mullidos asientos en los cuales pasaría las siguientes horas. Por lo menos hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Londres, dónde volvería a ser víctima de las manías de conducción de Keith, el chófer de Alice. Hasta entonces.

Pero por ahora, intento concentrarme en el vuelo, en la calma que eso significa la felicidad de volar.

—¿Sucede algo malo, B?

—¿Por qué querías que viniera realmente, Alice? Sé que no es sólo por tu cumpleaños… ¿has discutido con tu madre otra vez?

—Sí… no… tal vez —se deja caer en el asiento frente a mí—. Cuando estábamos en la "misión: suero Utonio" mi mamá me envió un mensaje. Decía que más me valía asistir este año al festejo de mi cumpleaños o… —el tono de su voz baja conforme habla, ocultando la cabeza entre sus rodillas—. Mi instinto me dice que mi mamá tiene preparado un matrimonio para mí cuando llegué a casa, y no quiero llegar para encontrarme con eso. El último deseo de papá antes de morir fue darme la oportunidad de elegir, fuera cual fuera la situación, él quería que yo pudiera tener la decisión.

—¿Tú mamá no estuvo de acuerdo en eso? —Alice niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de tu amigo? Erh… Georg, ¿no podrías fingir estar enamorada de él para quitarte a tu madre de encima? —Alice arruga la nariz en mi dirección.

—¿Georg? Es agradable y lindo pero… no podría fingir amarlo, B, además es un bicho irlandés. Nadie nos creería la farsa —sacude la cabeza con la lengua de fuera. Parece que hablar de ese amigo en un plan amoroso no le parece tan aceptable como hablar de él como su compañero de travesuras.

* * *

 **He regresado para traerles el siguiente capítulo. Yo sigo llorando a Boomer (?), no lo dije en el capítulo pasado porque entonces no había sentido, Boomer, aunque estaba planeado originalmente para morir desde el inicio de la historia, no estaba planeado que fuera intensional. Bueno sí pero no. Bueno ustedes entienden, ya lo expliqué más o menos al inicio, todo fue culpa de Princesa, si no fuera por ella Boomer no hubiera muerto** (no cierto, igual lo hubiera matado por motivos de plot) **así que si van a odiar a alguien, odienla a ella.  
**

 **Esté capítulo, en lo personal me causó ciertos conflictos para sacarlo a la luz. Comenzando por el hecho de que debía enfocarme en Princesa. ¿Pensaban que no tenía nada que hacer aquí? Pues se equivocaron, aunque no salga con frecuencia, su papel como villana en la historia es fundamental y necesita hacer sus apariciones oportunas. Me agrada que no esten todo el tiempo mostrando su maldad, los odias más con pequeñas acciones.**

 **Por ahora no diré nada sobre el hombre misterioso, simplemente porque no quiero.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Sí podría congelarla y matarla, pero resulta que cuando lo pensé, me quedó una Bloss muy OP, y odio cuando los personajes quedan indestructibles, así que tendrá que esperar a otro momento, cuando no tenga una pierna rota y este sangrando (?)

 **Conno Berserker:** ¡Llora más maldita, alimentame! *cofcof* quiero decir... Boomer no me era inutil puñetas, pero ya dije que su muerte era necesaria para el fic, además, si hubiera sido por mí no lo mataba (lel y lo maté). Mejor ve a llorar por tu comepatatas de muerte indigna. Descuida, Princesa tendrá una muerte más digna que la comepatatas.

 **Yo los dejo por el día, me retiro para seguir en mi letargo de no hacer nada y planear lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, porque estoy en blanco, no he hecho ese bosquejo.**

 **So, yo me despido.**

 **LD.**


	22. Break In

**Las PPG no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Craig McCracken, yo tomo prestados a los personajes para llevar a cabo locas ideas que surgen en lo más profundo de mi mente. La trama y todos los OC's que aparecen que esta historia son de mi completa autoria. Escribo por gusto y no gano ni un sólo centavo de ello, así que diviertanse ustedes también.**

 **El día de hoy la canción se llama "Break in" de Halestorm, el momento para reproducirla es cuando Alice va al laberinto. Sin más que decir, los dejo seguir con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Break in**

Decir que la puerta de entrada es inmensa, sería darle poco crédito al arquitecto. Tampoco quisiera hacerla parecer poca cosa al cometer la estupidez de compararla con algo más, claramente, no hay nada existente en el mundo lo suficiente mente decente para servir como una comparación. Simplemente, es magnífica. Pensar que es simplemente la puerta principal me revuelve el estómago. ¿Cómo será el resto?

Brick empuja mi quijada con el pulgar, golpeando mis dientes entre sí al obligarme a cerrarla. No puede culparme, no estando de pie junto a mí, viendo lo que yo veo. Parpadeo, necesito humectar mis ojos antes de llegar a la posibilidad de que todo podría ser una simple alucinación, no hay nada frente a mí, nada de magnificencia, nada supremo que me haga sentir como un simple mortal ocupando un lugar impropio para mí. Simplemente una casita modesta en un pequeño pueblo, una casita que apenas cuenta con tres habitaciones, y una de ellas está ocupada con todo lo que no tiene un lugar para guardarse. Cumple la función de un ático.

Pero no. No hay ninguna casita de campo esperando la visita de los amigos de su dueña.

Realmente estoy viendo lo que, en toda regla de la palabra, es un castillo. Comenzando con la reja, sigo sin poder tragarme la cantidad de detalles en el metal, la finesa con que se han tallado y labrado los laureles para hacerla parecer parte de la naturaleza, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y no hubiese intervención de la mano del hombre para ponerla ahí. La reja y el resto de la valla rodeando el terreno alrededor de la mansión están colocadas con la misma estrategia, su lugar es ese, cualquiera que se atreva a decir lo contrario será ejecutado. Mis pies retroceden, intimidados por la grandeza del lugar.

Y simplemente es el exterior del exterior. No quiero ni pensar en lo minúscula que me hará sentir el interior.

Lentamente, la mano de Brick se desliza por mi hombro hacia mi codo y a mi muñeca, rodeándola completamente, aprieta suavemente, incitándome a avanzar. Me toma unos segundos reaccionar, todos ya han cruzado la reja, escoltados por un grupo de mucamas, sólo faltamos mi novio y yo. Trago seco, mis pies son un peso muerto, plomo anclado al suelo y fundido en la corteza, no consigo hacer funcionar mis piernas para avanzar, es Brick quien las hace moverse, tirando de mi mano con fuerza. El término correcto es arrastrar, porque eso está haciendo. Arrastra mi delgado y petrificado cuerpo a lo largo del jardín, dónde — _sin mentir_ — se exhiben animales exóticos, animales que yo creía ilegal criar como mascotas. Pero ahí están. Ante mis ojos.

Las mucamas hablan, haciéndose escuchar por encima del silencio sepulcral, únicamente interrumpido por las fuentes estratégicamente colocadas a lo largo del césped. Tratando de grabarme hasta el más mínimo detalle, me dejo guiar, girando la cabeza en cada esquina al descubrir que hay algo que, dos segundos atrás, no vi. La fuente más cercana es, hasta el momento, mi favorita. La escultura en el centro, con la quimera protegiendo lo que a primera vista puede ser su cría, me quita el habla. Todos esos detalles, la finura del tallada. ¡Válgame! Una verdadera obra maestra. Mientras más nos acercamos, puedo diferenciar la figurilla debajo de la quimera, no es una cría, simplemente es un animal caído a sus pies, desmembrado y listo para ser devorado. Inconscientemente, estiro un brazo hacia el mármol, dispuesta a tocarlo y sentir como el agua se desliza por mi piel y debajo de aquella fina capa líquida, una roca suave y tersa.

—Por favor, no toque las esculturas. A la señora no le gusta —sin llegar a estirar el brazo completamente, la voz de una mucama me sorprende. Doblo el codo, encogiéndome de hombros como un perro al que han atrapado robando comida de la mesa.

La mujer, sin dejar de avanzar al frente, me mira por encima del hombro. Arruga la nariz y retoma su línea de horizonte, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Alice pone una mano sobre mi hombro, su sonrisa dice: « _"acostúmbrate"_ » pero sus ojos dicen: « _"no digas nada"_ ». No estoy segura de cuál de los dos debería hacerle caso. La lógica me dice que obedezca a sus ojos, ha vivido aquí toda su vida, pero esa parte rebelde de mi cerebro simplemente quiere "acostumbrarse" aunque no por eso vaya a dejar de querer tocarlo todo. Cuando se abren las puertas principales de la mansión, se me contrae el estómago y cae a mis pies.

Esta vez no soy sólo yo. Brick se detiene abruptamente frente a mí, choco con su espalda y, a su vez, Jason se topa con la mía. ¿Han visto esas películas dónde al entrar al hogar del rico hay una doble escalera? Bueno, está es triple escalera. Se puede subir por los costados y por el frente. Hay un mayordomo parado con firmeza al lado de cada puerta existente, con el traje finamente planchado sin mostrar una sola arruga, ni un solo hilo fuera de lugar. todo perfectamente acomodado. Las mucamas que nos escoltaron hasta el interior se dispersan en el amplio hall, algunas desaparecen tras misteriosas puertas, otras se repliegan a los muros, cargando con nuestras maletas. La que me ha reprendido hace unos minutos, da media vuelta para dirigirse a nosotros.

—Sean formalmente bienvenidos a la mansión Campbell-Moore, la señora les recibirá a las cinco para tomar el té, mi nombre es Candice, soy la jefa del servicio de limpieza, sí necesitan cualquier cosa pueden llamarme a mí o a Gideon, hay un teléfono dentro de sus habitaciones para que puedan localizarnos con eficiencia —señala con una mano al hombre que tres segundos antes no estaba ahí, pero ahora lo está. Inclina la cabeza para saludarnos—. Ahora mismo los llevaran a sus habitaciones para que puedan instalarse. La comida se sirve a las dos y a esa hora deberán estar en el comedor. Gideon y yo les escoltaremos cuando la comida esté lista.

Sin añadir nada más. Da media vuelta, perdiéndose entre las puertas cerradas para nosotros. Gideon, aquel hombre de calva brillante y ojos cansados, vuelve a inclinarse a modo de despedida, sale por una puerta a la izquierda sin decir nada más. Las mucamas que cargan nuestras maletas nos hacen un gesto con la mano para seguirlas, subimos por la escalera central hasta el segundo piso, dónde más puertas aparecen, al lado de cada una, hay una armadura sosteniendo su brillante lanza en un ángulo de 45°, ¿enserio, esto de que sirve? Alice niega con la mano antes de darme tiempo de preguntar. Avanzamos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras al fondo a la derecha, volvemos a subir. En el tercer piso es dónde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones, las de invitados, dice una de las mucamas. La primera de ellas se detiene en la cuarta puerta del pasillo, la segunda en la tercera y la tercera en la cuarta. Abren las puertas simultáneamente, haciendo una reverencia.

—Sus habitaciones —escucharlas hablar en coro me crea un escalofrío. Jason es el primero en entrar a su habitación, temeroso, seguido de él, la mucama entra para dejar su maleta.

—La señorita pidió que la suya fuera una habitación compartida —lanzo a Alice una mirada molesta, ¿de verdad? Ella responde encogiéndose de hombros. Bien, tendré que estar tres días en la misma habitación con Brick (aunque apenas estemos llegando a un acuerdo sobre nuestra relación). La mucama entra para colocar nuestras maletas a un costado de la cama, sale con una reverencia y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Alice permanece adentro.

—Aguarden —se levanta de un salto, yendo hacia una puerta diminuta junto a la ventana, pasa por ella y dos minutos más tarde, Alexander y Jason están en la habitación con nosotros—. Bueno, está es la casa de mis padres. Todas las habitaciones en este piso están conectadas por varios pasillos, Alex y Jason ya los vieron, así que sólo es necesario tocar esa puerta y sabrán si alguien quiere entrar, se puede saltar de una habitación a otra sin ir en orden —Alice abre la puerta de mi habitación y la cierra para expresar su punto, no hay que atravesar la habitación central, según entiendo—. Si pueden… no salgan de su habitación hasta la hora de la comida, a mamá no le gusta que haya gente paseándose por la casa.

—¿Y si quiero ir al baño? —Jason da un paso al frente.

—Las habitaciones tienen baño propio —responde Alice, desviando la vista.

—¿Y si quiero salir a tomar aire fresco? —otro paso más.

—Las habitaciones tienen balcón —frunce los ojos ligeramente.

—¿Y si tengo hambre? —otro paso.

—Llama al servicio y te traerán algo para comer —arruga el ceño.

—¡¿Y si quiero jugar videojuegos?! —Jason toma a Alice por los hombros, sacudiéndola.

—Las habitaciones están insonorizadas y podrás hacer todo el ruido que quieras —arruga la nariz, gruñendo las palabras—. Si no sabes dónde conectar los cables llama al técnico y te dirá cual entrada es cual —Jason la suelta, y Alice se tambalea al volver a tocar el suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que _estamos_ recluidos en estás cuatro paredes? —pregunto modulando mi tono de voz. Mirando a mi alrededor sin creérmelo.

—Me temo que sí… no sé si mamá quiera pasar la hora del té al salón, siempre lo tomamos en el jardín. Pero considerando que mañana es mi cumpleaños no estoy segura de si quiera dejarlo libre para la decoración y todo eso, es posible que lo mueva al salón —los ojos de Alice van de un lado a otro, sin saber dónde fijar la vista. Algo nada propio de ella. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, balanceándose sobre los talones—. Tal vez le pregunte, pero… como es el primer año que le toca organizar esto no sé qué vaya a decidir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Alexander se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones dentro de la habitación, recarga los codos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos están clavados sobre Alice, igual que los de todos aquí presentes.

—¿No es cosa de _tus_ padres organizar tu cumpleaños? —Brick quita unos cojines de la cama y se recuesta sobre ella.

—Normalmente lo es… pero desde que papá falleció las fiestas pasadas le toca a ella encargarse —un silencio se hace paso entre nosotros, ocupando nuestros lugares lentamente. Dejando de existir cuerpos y volviéndose sólo figuras etéreas. Nadie dice nada y Alice tampoco da señales de querer hablar.

Humedezco mis labios procesando sus palabras.

Falleció las fiestas pasadas, ¿eso significa que murió en navidad? ¿Durante los días en que yo seguía comatosa y con falta de memoria? ¿Ella de verdad prefirió _quedarse_ conmigo en lugar de estar junto a su padre? Presiono los labios en una gruesa línea, viendo con claridad la razón por la que me quería aquí, necesitaba alguien que le diera apoyo, alguien que no hiciera preguntas incómodas y le diera un hombro cuando lo necesitara. Según recuerdo, y tengo entendido, ella y su papá compartían el cumpleaños. Desde siempre lo habían festejado juntos.

Parpadea varias veces y luego mira al suelo. Una solitaria lágrima recorre su mejilla.

—Por eso quería que vinieran, no quería enfrentarme a mi mamá yo sola —detrás de esa diminuta frase, todos aquí sabemos la verdad, la infantil y en ocasiones berrinchuda Alice, no quería sentirse sola. No por nada dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno escoge.

Arrastrando los pies por la costosa alfombra, rodeo a Alice por los hombros, acunándola en mi pecho. Lentamente, rodea mi cintura y los espasmos se hacen presentes. Cierro los ojos, acariciando su cabello dulcemente, simplemente pensando en que necesita que esté aquí, que no diga absolutamente nada, recargo una mejilla en su coronilla. Pronto se da la vuelta y aprieta los brazos en mi cintura, gimiendo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero ha sido el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos salgan de la habitación, tan silenciosamente que ni yo he sido capaz de escucharlos. Tan solo lo he notado al alzar la mirada, y notar que Alexander ya no está en el sillón y Brick no está recostado en la cama. Respiro con tranquilidad, prefiero estar sólo las dos y hablar las cosas al ritmo que ella lo prefiera, a tenerlos a los tres aquí. Juego con su cabello, tratando de transmitirle un poco de paz. Siempre funcionó con Bubbles cuando comenzaba a llorar por cualquier cosa, funciona también con ella.

Sorbe por la nariz, separándose de mí. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas y, claramente sin importarle, limpia su nariz con la manga de la sudadera, dejando sobre ella el asqueroso rastro de mocos. Respira un par de veces, todavía temblando, antes de tirarse sobre la cama, y volver a llorar. Menos ruidoso que antes, aunque sigue siendo el mismo llanto. Sentada junto a ella, froto su espalda, recuerdo una vez que Boomer lo hizo conmigo, ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba tan destrozada, pero yo sólo pude tirarme en cama y llorar. Él se quedó conmigo, mimándome, esperando pacientemente hasta que el llanto cesó. Igual con Alice.

Aguardo hasta que ella misma decide que ha llorado lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —sujeto su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas secas en su pálida piel—. Alice, ¿por qué? —niega con la cabeza, arrodillándose frente a mí.

—No quería admitirlo, además no quería creer que tenía relación —se quita los zapatos y los avienta al otro lado de la habitación, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho—. No habían pasado ni dos meses desde lo _tuyo_ cuando mamá me llamó diciendo que habían internado a papá… entré en pánico. No podía fingir que todo estaba bien porque, bueno, tú eras Dory y mi papá… mi papá llevaba años con una salud delicada, simplemente fue un mal momento en un mal día —el fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, mirando a ningún lado en particular—. ¿Sabes? Mi papá siempre fue el "extraño" en la familia.

—¿Cómo dices? —Alice se pasa la lengua por los labios, sopesando sus siguientes palabras—. Mi papá era de Gales, cuando conoció a mi mamá. Entonces él no tenía ningún título importante como lo tuvo luego de su matrimonio. Él solo era Deian, sólo era el hijo de un granjero y nada más —la sonrisa crece, jugando con la punta de sus pies—, papá solía contarme como se conocieron él y mi mamá, era mi cuento preferido antes de ir a dormir. Porque me daba un poco de esperanza, ¿sabes? Mi mamá siempre ha sido así, estricta, cerrada, firme. Papá no tenía nada que ver con ella, nunca obedecía las reglas, cuando yo era una niña, solía ir hasta mi habitación para que jugáramos juntos en el jardín, te sorprendería saber la gran cantidad de flores que plantamos en el jardín. Papá siempre sabía cuándo las flores estaban tristes y bajaba para hablar con ellas y hacerlas sentirse mejor —cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas vuelvan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Suena como un gran hombre.

—Lo era, cuando le detectaron la embolia en el corazón… fue el peor día de mi vida, supe que tendría que quedarme con mamá eventualmente. Porque sin importar a cuantas cirugías se sometiera papá… la embolia regresaba. Lo acompañé a su última operación y después fuimos a comer un helado, ahora que lo pienso, fue el mejor día de todos. Mi papá volvía a ser mi papá y… bueno, yo sólo quería disfrutarlo. Después de eso tomé un vuelo a Estados Unidos, él me abrazó y me deseó la mejor de las suertes —los siguientes minutos en los que guarda silencio, me saben a una eternidad insoportable. Me quedo en la cama, sentada frente a ella, esperando a que se decida a hablar, ella simplemente tira de la punta de sus calcetines, jalando poco a poco hasta sacárselos de los pies—. Cuando mamá me llamó, diciendo que papá había muerto sentí como si el mundo se destruyera en cuestión de segundos. Porque le colgué —se pone los calcetines otra vez y repite la misma acción desde el inicio—. Le colgué a mi mamá…

Entierra la cabeza entre sus rodillas, soltándose a llorar, aún más amargamente que antes.

—Papá siempre dijo que yo fui el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, porque alegré su matrimonio… él decía que yo era la razón por la que soñó tantos años con casarse, incluso mamá era más feliz estando alrededor de papá. Se permitía "romper" sus reglas de oro. Incluso ahora no puedo hacerme a la idea, no puedo creerme que ya no veré a mi papá.

—Alice yo… no sé qué decirte —sujeto su mano con cariño por encima de su rodilla, frotando sus nudillos con el pulgar—. Perder a un padre es horrible, especialmente uno con el que era tan unida… pero no creo que alejar a tu mamá de esa forma sea la mejor solución, intenta ponerte de su lado, ella perdió a su esposo.

Alice mira al techo, sus preciosos ojos azules parecen tan opacos cuando llora.

—¿Crees que debería hablar con ella? —asiento. Notando como se me encoje el corazón al escuchar su tono de voz, áspero—. ¿Y si quiere hablar conmigo? Ella siempre pensó que comportarme como una niña era estúpido… papá lo encontraba adorable —no puedo evitar reír ante la imagen mental. Alice, unos meses antes de conocerla, haciendo gestos a su padre, en el glorioso jardín que vi al entrar. Y vi a su padre, riendo a carcajadas.

—Espera frente a ella hasta que colapse. Es tu madre, Alice, lo último que quieres es seguir furiosa —frunce el ceño, con ese particular gesto tan propio de ella, ese es el pequeño gnomo que estoy acostumbrada a ver—. Como ya sé que quieres mi opinión, ve de una vez, no esperes un segundo más, estoy segura de que también quiere hablar contigo.

Parece entender lo que le digo, si para ella es difícil la perdida, no quiero ni imaginarme como será para su mamá. Respira profundamente, se estira, cruza las piernas frente a ella y se toma diez segundos para contener el aire, su tiempo de meditación, le llama. Abre los ojos, todavía irritados por el llanto, pero se levanta de la cama, la veo torcerse los dedos en un gesto nervioso.

—Deséame suerte.

Presiono su antebrazo con firmeza, no hay palabras que puedan hacerle sentir bien ahora. Sólo necesita afrontar la situación de cara, tal como me ha probado muchas veces que puede hacerlo. Observo el camino que ha tomado hasta que sale y cierra con cuidado detrás de ella. Imagino, que vivir aquí no debe ser tan sencillo, vivir dónde no se te permite comportarte como un niño cuando lo eres, dónde jugar está prohibido si lo haces fuera de tu habitación. No me sorprende que Alice aproveche su independencia para ser inmadura e infantil, para bromear y gastarle bromas a la gente. Eso es lo que ha hecho ser quien es.

—¿Se ha marchado? —Brick asoma su cabeza por la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse a Alice. Cuando confirma que ya no está, entra—. Vaya momento más incómodo, si Jason no hubiera sugerido ir a conectar el aparato… no sé dónde nos habríamos metidos —hasta ese momento, cuando Brick se siente frente a mí y acaricia mi rostro, me doy cuenta de las ganas que tenía de llorar. Hasta que no siento el amor que siempre ha estado ahí, no me permito llorar.

—Creía que Alice la tuvo fácil toda vida, cuando me dijo por primera vez quien _era_ ella, cuando me contó que su madre era Freya Campbell-Moore quise creer que me estaba tomando el pelo. Yo ya había escuchado hablar de su madre antes, una de las más grandes diseñadoras desde Chanel —Brick se ríe, captando la broma—, esa mujer heredó una fortuna del trabajo de su padre y ella lo invirtió en ropa para quienes no tenían nada. La ropa que les hizo fue tan popular que todos querían comprarla, y por cada prenda que se vendiera, ella producía cien más para los niños de bajos recursos —Brick aguarda, con la misma paciencia que yo tuve para Alice, a que decida seguir hablando—. Creí que la tenía fácil mientras creía.

—Obviamente no fue así, con tantas reglas encima, me sorprende que no sea más como una pequeña tirana —rodea mis hombros y tira de mí, ambos nos recostamos en la cama. Viéndonos frente a frente.

—No se convirtió en una tirana por su padre —Brick arquea una ceja, su definición de padre no concuerda con la imagen que tenemos Alice y yo—, era todo lo opuesto a su madre, Alice era la consentida, su padre era la encarnación de la humildad… y lo perdió mientras yo pasaba el peor momento de mi vida.

Cierro los ojos, dejando que Brick juegue con los mechones de mi cabello, enredándolos en su dedo para crear caireles. Al aburrirse, me rodea la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

—Apuesto que, si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo para darle una oportunidad de despedirse —Brick suspira, ese gesto de molestia dónde es imposible descifrar si realmente está enojado o solo finge. Sin embargo, deduzco que está fingiendo, especialmente cuando su mano presiona mi trasero.

—Si te atreves a hacerte la mártir, te voy a mandar al sillón como castigo —suelto una carcajada, ¿realmente cree que podría hacerme dormir en el sillón?—. Pero desde que llegamos no he dejado de pensar en las distintas formas de mancillar estas pulcras camas —cuela sus manos bajo mi camisa, rodeando mis costillas.

—¿Sólo piensas en sexo?

—A veces, otros días pienso en si Manchester ganará el siguiente partido —me remuevo bajo su cuerpo, tanteando la cinturilla del pantalón en busca del cinturón—. Cuando estamos solos sí, solo pienso en sexo —me besa, deslizando su lengua bajo mis labios. Abre mis piernas son las suyas y las sujeta en su cadera.

 **==== • • • ====**

Me desperezo sin muchos ánimos, realmente no quisiera levantarme, especialmente cuando Brick lleva toda la noche abrazado a mí, dejándome recargar la cabeza sobre su pecho, recuerdo que antes no le gustaba que hiciera eso, siempre me decía que no lo dejaba respirar. Sería una putada levantarme ahora que me ha dejado sin poner peros. Más putada es la maldita necesidad de ir al baño a orinar. Salgo de la cama con movimientos lentos, escabulléndome para no despertarlo, si tengo suerte, seguirá en la misma posición cuando regrese y podré disfrutarlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Busco a ciegas la puerta del baño, recuerdo que estaba por aquí, cerca de la televisión. Voy tocando la pared hasta sentir el pomo de la puerta, me asomo antes de encender la luz, dejamos abierta la ventana antes de salir, no debería haber error.

 _Bingo_.

Cierro la puerta y prendo la luz, aunque me deslumbra un poco, no la apago, parpadeo varias veces hasta dejar de sentir el ardor característico del sueño. No llego a la altura del lavabo cuando una simple frase me saca de mis pensamientos.

« _¿Estás bien?_ »

Apago la luz, presa de la curiosidad. La ventana del baño da directamente al jardín, a la parte trasera, dónde hay un laberinto de rosas, irónico considerando el nombre de mi mejor amiga. Al centro de este, un quiosco y una mesita, imagino era dónde Alice y su padre tomaban el té todos los días. Más allá del laberinto, no hay nada, simplemente el jardín se extiende más y más, metros y metros de naturaleza y árboles. No muy lejos del laberinto, un hombre camina hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos de una bata blanca, su cabello pelirrojo está despeinado, con mechones saludando a la luna en distintos ángulos. Siendo que lo estoy viendo de espaldas, supongo está fumando, por la pequeña columna de humo saliendo de su cabeza.

No muy lejos de dónde está él, Alice está sentada, recargada contra los rosales. Inmediatamente alza la vista hacia el pelirrojo, no sabría decirlo, pero juraría que sonríe al verlo. Y por la forma en que _él_ relaja los hombros, le sonríe de vuelta.

¿Quién es este tipo?

Salgo del baño sin pensarlo, tomando rumbo directo hacia el balcón, no abro las dos puertas, solo una y floto hasta llegar al suelo, sin tocarlo, avanzo silenciosamente a una posición dónde pueda escuchar y ver la situación. Mierda, soy una curiosa y una morbosa por espiar a mi mejor amiga de esta forma. No siento rencor, simplemente reconozco la situación por lo que es. Al asegurarme de estar oculta de ambos, lleno mis pulmones de aire, tengo miedo de hacer ruido y alertarlos. La corta distancia me deja ver con mayor claridad al tipo frente a mí. Su barba de tres días, sus ojos ¿grises?, sí, son grises. Las pecas en su rostro, como pintura salpicada con una brocha. Sus pómulos afilados, dándole una apariencia aterradora bajo esta luz, también lo hace ver endemoniadamente atractivo. Se quita el cigarrillo de los labios, lo apaga en un cenicero que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo deja sobre una mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Allie? —Alice frunce los labios, mira sus tenis y asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo estoy, pude hablar con mamá —palmea el suelo junto a ella, invitándolo a sentarse. Me sorprende ver que lo hace, con una tranquilidad aterradora—. B tenía razón, mamá lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo… quizá peor.

—Freya lo vio morir en sus brazos, ¿te dijo cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras? —Alice niega con la cabeza, no me había fijado hasta ahora, por primera vez desde que la conozco, tiene el cabello sujeto en una coleta, recargada en un hombro—. Él dijo, "déjala elegir". Deian quiso que tuvieras la libertad de decidir por ti misma hasta el último minuto —el desconocido acaricia su mejilla con los nudillos, antes de atrapar entre sus dedos un mechón.

—¿Estuviste con él? Quiero decir, mientras… ya sabes —asiente, sin soltar su cabello. Una extraña sensación crece en mi estómago, ¿es lo que llaman celos?—. ¿Sufrió?

—Sí, estuve con él, tal como me pediste. No, no sufrió. Estaba dormido cuando se detuvo su corazón —Alice deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, el desconocido la rodea por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Besa su coronilla, recargando una mano sobre su rodilla. Esa incomodidad crece.

—Cayden —comienza ella, dándole nombre al desconocido—, gracias por estar con mi papá cuando lo necesitó.

—Fue un placer, Allie, sé que hubieras preferido estar con él —Alice toma la mano de su rodilla entre las suyas, entrelazándolas. Cayden le corresponde. Jamás la había visto tan cercana a… prácticamente nadie. Verlos así, bajo la confidencia de la luna, los hace parecer casi una pareja—. Se supone que es una sorpresa, pero ya me conoces, no sé mantener la boca callada. Deian dejó algo para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Dijo que llevaba con él toda su vida y quería que fuera tuyo —en ese momento, el rostro de Alice se ilumina. Se endereza de golpe y se inclina hacia Cayden.

—¿Para mí? No imagino que podría… ¿el broche, es el broche? Papá siempre dijo que había estado con ellos desde siempre. ¿Podrá ser también el anillo? Era de la abuela, su tátara-tátara abuelo lo talló de un bloque puro de plata, no es nada fabuloso, pero… ¡siempre fue mi favorito! Me dejaba jugar con él en ocasiones —su sonrisa vuelve a ella, mientras divaga sobre lo que sea que le haya legado su padre. Verla así, siendo la niña que adoro, me confirma mis sospechas, estoy recelosa a ese tal Cayden.

—No lo sé, Allie. Tendrás que esperar a mañana —Alice lo toma por el cuello de la camisa, lo sacude y pega un gritito, tan bajo que sería imposible escucharlo, si no fuera por el super oído. Cayden solo se ríe. Parece acostumbrado a esos ataques.

—Te odio, nunca me cuentas el chisme completo —contra todo pronóstico, mientras Alice sigue disparando quejas sin sentido, Cayden toma su rostro y tira de ella hasta que sus labios quedan contra los suyos. Al igual que Alice, se me corta la respiración, simplemente al verlo besar a mi gnomo.

Ilusamente creo que ella lo apartará, lo mandará muy lejos y volverá a su habitación. Pero lo deja hacer, su única respuesta es sujetarse de sus brazos, dejando que aquel hombre siga besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Cayden baja las manos por sus hombros y las deja reposando en su cintura, cuando finalmente decide romper el beso. Veo las mejillas hinchadas de Alice, incapaz de hablar.

—Quería ser el primero —susurra, usando un tono de voz tan grueso que incluso a mí me pone los pelos de punta—, desde la primera vez que te vi quise ser el primero en besarte —es la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, que veo a Alice dudar. Se lleva una mano a los labios, como si quisiera confirmar lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad? —Cayden asiente—. ¿Aun cuando yo sólo era una niña? —nuevamente dice que sí. Sujetando su cuello como quien no quiere despedirse.

—Que enfermo, ¿cierto? —Alice rápidamente niega con la cabeza, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

—No, es sólo que… no imaginé que tú… bueno ya sabes… no pensaba que…

—¿Me fijaría en ti? —un nuevo tono de rojo aparece en las mejillas de Alice—. ¿Por qué no lo haría, Allie? Desde que te conozco has sido lo único en lo que puedo pensar. No te haces una idea de lo feliz que me hizo que me llamaras el primer día de escuela, conociste a tu ídolo, me encantó saber que era el único al que llamabas para contarle como te iba en el día —la sonrisa de Alice aparece, acompañada de más rojo en sus mejillas.

—Cayden…

—Freya intentó organizar la fiesta como lo haría Deian, así que disfrútala, Allie —con esas palabras, Cayden se levanta, llevándose a Alice consigo, la deja en el suelo sin mayor problema, como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Descansa, Allie.

Resistiendo las ganas de salir de mi escondite y darle un buen derechazo, muerdo el interior de mi mejilla. Se aleja por el mismo camino que llegó, con las manos dentro de su bata, Alice se queda de pie, agitando las manos a su costado, presa del pánico. Mientras más se aleja Cayden, con mayor fuerza sacude las manos.

—¡Cayden! —finalmente grita su nombre en un susurro, corriendo hacia él.

Mira por encima del hombro hacia ella, dando la vuelta completa cuando Alice finalmente lo alcanza y brinca para alcanzarlo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros para besarlo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Cayden simplemente la toma de la cintura con fuerza, empujando su pequeño cuerpo hasta topar con el muro del edificio principal. Los dos se enredan en un fogoso beso, dónde el cuerpo de Cayden destaca por encima de ambos.

 _Oh vaya_.

Lentamente retrocedo, antes de interrumpir más de lo que ya he hecho. No hubiera imaginado lo incómoda que podría volverse la situación, simplemente por seguir a Alice cuando no debí haberlo hecho es motivo suficiente para hacerme sentir extraña. Sin poner un pie en el suelo, floto de vuelta a mi habitación, entrando con el mismo silencio con el que me fui. Avanzo de puntitas hasta la cama y me escabullo entre los brazos de Brick, fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido, doy gracias al sueño pesado, de lo contrario se habría despertado cuando me siento en la cama. Simplemente me abraza como si jamás me hubiera ido.

Con aquella imagen clavada en la mente, mi pequeña y frágil Alice oculta bajos los brazos de aquel titán llamado Cayden, me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, las mismas mucamas que nos recibieron la tarde anterior, pasan a las habitaciones, completamente sin importarles si pudiéramos estar haciendo algo más, para despertarnos. Igual como he visto un sinfín de ocasiones en las películas, van hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y así dejar que pase la luz. Simplemente eso, no añaden nada más. Se van de la misma forma en que entraron. En silencio.

Brick levanta las cobijas hasta cubrirse la coronilla, ocultándose del sol, yo hago lo mismo que él, buscando alejándome del sol. ¿No se suponía que Inglaterra no conoce el sol? Aparentemente, es otra de las cosas que no conozco del todo sobre el país de origen de mi mejor amiga. Estoy segura de dos cosas en estos momentos, una de ellas, soy capaz de quedarme en cama todo el día de ser necesario. Y la otra, que alguien bien podría meterse a la habitación para obligarnos a levantarnos si se nos ocurre llegar tarde al desayuno.

Voto por evitar la segunda. Suavemente, palmeo el estómago de Brick para hacerle entender que es hora de levantarse, gruñe, como todas las veces que hacía lo mismo para ir a la escuela. La diferencia ahora es que se destapa y realmente mira la ventana, deseando freírla hasta no quedar nada. Algo poco recomendable, no es nuestra casa y no podemos comportarnos como si aquí fuéramos los dueños.

Perezosa, con muchas ganas de volver a dormir, me doy una ducha rápida, nada más para quitarme de encima el sueño. Es mi culpa, después de todo, escapar a mitad de la noche para seguir a Alice, he tenido peores ideas que esa, dicho sea de paso. Pero cuando me han cambiado el horario por siete horas es una cosa distinta, mi cuerpo dice que todavía es hora de dormir, pero el huso horario dice que es tiempo de aprovechar la luz. Salgo envuelta en una lujosa bata de baño pura de algodón, dejando a Brick vía libre para sumergirse en el chorro de hielo que tiene por costumbre llamar baño. Me visto sin mucho interés, estoy jodidamente agotada. Dejo mi cabello enredado en una toalla mientras termino de ponerme la ropa.

Brick sale del baño dos minutos después, goteando. Verdaderamente importándole un pepino que la alfombra sea carísima. Abre el armario dónde guardamos la ropa el día de ayer, después de haber dejado hecha una mierda la cama y luego de la hora del té, antes de volver a hacer un desorden. Al igual que yo, se viste sin tener consideración por lo que se ponga encima. Simplemente algo para sentirse cómodo.

Intercambiamos una mirada al salir de la habitación. Habrá que dar una mejor impresión que ayer, tengo la sensación de que, hasta el momento, Alexander tiene más puntos a favor con la madre de Alice que yo.

Una mucama espera por nosotros fuera de la habitación para escoltarnos hasta el comedor una vez más. Alexander y Jason se unen a nosotros eventualmente, sentándose en la mesa en el más pulcro silencio, todos los suelos tienen una alfombra o un tapete, para así evitar que los zapatos haga eco al avanzar por los pasillos, o que las sillas rechinen al arrastrarlas por la madera al sentarse. No lo dije la noche anterior por pánico, pero el TOC de la madre de Alice me preocupa.

La susodicha es la última en llegar, su madre se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa diez minutos antes de que su hija haga una aparición y, cuando lo hace, Cayden viene detrás de ella. Con la cabeza pegada en su oído, en una confidencia… vaya, lo diré, enfermiza. Alice se ríe estruendosamente al tomar a siento, a la derecha de su madre. Cayden lo hace a la izquierda.

 _¿Qué?_

—Gracias por deleitarnos con tu presencia, Alice, empezaba a pensar que tendría que mandar a los sabuesos a buscarte —el color desaparece del rostro de Alice, parece ponerse azul cuando se coloca la servilleta sobre las piernas. Negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor no lo hagas! —cubre su rostro con las manos, gimiendo—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo importante? —Freya arquea una ceja. Con ese simple gesto, veo la copia dura y sin sentimientos de Alice dentro de unos años más. Su madre suspira, atorando con elegancia su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Bien —Gideon chasquea los dedos, dos segundos después los meseros ponen frente a nosotros los platos, listos para servir y comenzar a comer.

Tal como nos explicaron ayer, a la hora de la comida, debemos esperar hasta que se retiren para comenzar. De lo contrario podríamos ocasionar un desastre. Y al igual que ayer, no se tardan más de dos minutos en servir y retirarse. Dejando el comer libre sólo para nosotros. Freya recarga los codos sobre la mesa, ocultado los labios tras sus manos entrelazadas, con esa expresión de eterna seriedad pegada en el rostro.

—¿Pasaron buena noche? —la pregunta queda flotando en el aire, hasta que Jason responde.

—Creo que nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, excepto cuando era un bebé y no me preocupaba por nada más —la comisura de los labios de Freya se curvea, solo un poco, pero ese sólo un poco es suficiente.

—¿Y ustedes? —su voz ahora se dirige hacia Brick y yo. Con la cuchara a mitad del camino, intercambio una mirada con él, ¿pasamos buena noche? Vaya, claro que sí. ¿Deberíamos decirlo de esa forma? No, nunca.

—Sí —mátenme, no hay nada más en mi vasto vocabulario en estos momentos. Freya alza las cejas al centro de su frente. Creo que acabo de perder menos treinta puntos de carisma.

—¿Y tú cielo? —Alice mira al cielo, con un pan a medio masticar entre sus dientes—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Pues de dormir, dormí. Aunque creo que el grillo decidió hacer su hogar en mi habitación, juraría que lo escuché toda la no… mamá estoy hablando en serio —suaviza el tono de voz mientras habla, Freya parece cansada de la misma historia, por la forma en que presiona el arco de su nariz, deduzco que Alice le ha hablado de lo mismo hasta el cansancio—. ¡Ya sé que los grillos no viven por siempre, mamá! Sólo estoy diciendo que hizo su casa en mi habitación y ahora la familia Grillo vive ahí.

—Tesoro, fumigamos cada fin de semana la casa, no hay forma de que ningún insecto pueda sobrevivir en tu habitación —dicho eso, la expresión de Alice se opaca—. Debiste haber dejado la ventana abierta, otra vez —da un sorbo a su humeante taza de café, haciéndolo parecer un elegante movimiento para una danza—. Cayden, ¿has recibido noticias de los invitados? —el pelirrojo levanta los ojos en dirección a Alice durante breves segundos.

—Toda la familia directo ya confirmó, llegan por la noche. Georg llamó en la mañana y dijo que sólo asistirían él y su hermano menor, sus padres están ocupados. Algunas celebridades dijeron que sí y otras que no —¿celebridades?—. Confirmé dos veces, no se extendió la invitación al duquecito.

Freya parece aliviada al escuchar lo último.

—Menos mal, no soportaría ver a ese muchacho pavoneándose en mi casa un año más.

Jason se inclina a su izquierda, susurrando en mi oído.

—¿Y el guapo quién es? —fingiendo demencia, me encojo de hombros.

—¿No lo conocen, cierto? —Alice llena su vaso hasta el borde con jugo, señala a Cayden con un dedo—. Él es Cayden, el médico de la familia. Aunque desarrolla otras funciones más divertidas que sólo esa. Es algo así como el mensajero prin…

—Allie, te he dicho millones de veces que no me rebajes a un mensajero —y ahí está otra vez, la misma voz de la noche anterior, esa que pone los pelos de punta—. Estoy encargado de asegurarme que todo se cumpla según el mandado de Freya —siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, ¿acaso la ha llamado por su nombre de pila?

—Cayden cumple cualquier función que se le pida, es un buen amigo de la familia —afirma la madre de Alice, vaciando su taza de café con un último trago. Habiendo dicho eso, no puedo evitar fijarme en Alice y Cayden, intercambian una mirada cómplice, antes de ver a Alice sonrojarse y concentrarse en su plato—. Tengo algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparme antes de recibir a los primeros invitados, asegúrate de que la habitación de Georg esté preparada, estoy segura de que llegará para tomar el té.

Freya sale del comedor, caminando con el porte de toda una reina. Permanecemos callados hasta que se ha marchado.

—Mamá no conservó a esos perros… ¿cierto Cay? —Alice hace un puchero en dirección al pelirrojo.

—¿Los sabuesos de los Baskerville? Por favor, Allie, Freya ama a esos canes, jamás se desharía de ellos —Cayden saca un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, lo enciende y se lo lleva a los labios sin importarle que estemos dentro de casa, una mucama se acerca para dejarle un cenicero—. Los han entrenado en los últimos meses que no has estado, así que no habrá problema que anden sueltos.

—Alguien ilumíneme, ¿de qué hablamos? —Alexander recibe una _poderosa_ inspección por parte de Cayden, observándolo con lo que podrían ser los rayos x más poderosos del universo. Parece decidido a que es buena persona, y responde.

—Freya adoptó unos canes hace unos cuatro años, eran perros de pelea —da una calada—. Allie siempre los vio como si fueran los sabuesos de los Baskerville, ya sabes, _Hellhound_ , nunca se acercaba a ellos porque reaccionaban mal ante cualquiera, menos Freya. Hubo un tiempo en que Freya se divertía amenazando a Allie conque mandaría a los "sabuesos" a su habitación si no dejaba de molestar al servicio. Estupideces así —apaga el cigarrillo a medio fumar en el cenicero. Paladeándolo por segundos.

Se levanta y sin hacer caso a nadie más, sale del comedor.

Jodidamente incómodos, todos miramos a Alice, esperando por una explicación.

Como si la hora del té ayer no hubiese sido bastante extraña, con su madre observándonos en silencio, juzgando si éramos buenas personas para juntarnos con su hija, ahora nos sale con esa curiosa cercanía con Cayden. Guardándome para mí lo que vi y no debí la noche anterior, estoy mucho más deseosa que los demás por escuchar la historia. Y parece ser que nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Jason y Alexander siguen comiendo, en diminutas cantidades, porque Alice no se va a levantar hasta que todos hayamos terminado de comer. Es Jason quien mira fijamente a la rubia, esperando hacerla reaccionar y obligarla a soltar la maldita sopa. Alexander es mejor para fingir demencia, parte los panecillos con tal cuidado, casi temiendo hacerles daño, esos lentos movimientos atraen la atención de Alice lo suficiente para obligarla a levantar los ojos del plato. Dos segundos, luego regresan.

Finalmente, Brick claudica.

—¿Van a seguir con esa puta mierda o alguien va a preguntarle que putas sucede? —ese tono de voz obliga a Alice a verlo. Parpadea confundida—. Basta de teatro, gnomo. ¿Qué te traes _tú_ con ese sujeto lúgubre? —espero ansiosa por ver como se colorean sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

Nada ocurre.

—Nada, mamá ya lo dijo, Cayden es un buen amigo de la familia. Prácticamente crecimos juntos… algo así, cuando yo jugaba con mis muñecas él realmente estaba terminando la preparatoria. Es mayor por diez años, pero entienden el concepto, ¿no? Su padre vivía en la casa de al lado con el resto del servicio, así que pasaba mucho tiempo por aquí —Alice concentra su atención en el vaso de jugo vacío.

—¿Diez años? Eso no suena realmente conciso —Jason estira el brazo hacia la mantequilla—, ¿qué hay entre ustedes? No somos estúpidos, es obvio que algo ocurre.

Alice mira al techo, con su particular "mmm" de « _finjo que pienso para darles tiempo a olvidar las cosas_ ».

—De verdad nada, simplemente nos llevamos bien —mirando a Jason, quien empieza a levantarse de la mesa para darle unos buenos guantazos hasta hacerla hablar, arquea una ceja. Su madre aparece frente a nosotros—. No porque ustedes sean unos salvajes necesitados de carne humana, significa que yo lo sea también.

¡Ja!

Las ganas de decirlo, de burlarme diciendo: « _eso no es lo que me pareció a mí_ » son demasiado grandes para poder contenerlas. Pero debo hacerlo, Alice sigue sin saber que la estaba espiando, sigue pensando que en ese momento ambos estaban solos, debe seguir pensando así, no puedo simplemente embarrarle en la cara que violé su privacidad en su propia casa. Finjo toser, en un vil intento por tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Si tú lo dices —Alice frunce el ceño en mi dirección. Mi comentario no le ha caído en gracia.

Acabamos el desayuno, deseando obtener más respuestas por su parte, sin resultados. Vamos, hablamos de Alice, la loca que ha logrado sacar de nosotros hasta los más mínimos detalles, tiene experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, obligarla a hablar será el mayor reto al que nos enfrentaremos en nuestra corta y mortal vida. Lo más sabio es dejarla en paz, no verla vengarse por haberla hostigado con el tema durante su cumpleaños. Nos reunimos con Cayden en el jardín, frente al laberinto de rosas. Dónde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, los sirvientes ya tenían todas las mesas colocadas y las sombrillas extendidas, solo faltaba colocar los platos y a los invitados, pero eso sería hasta el día siguiente.

Nada más llegamos, Alice tira de nosotros hacia el interior del laberinto, mostrándonos su lugar favorito en toda la mansión, por ser su lugar y de su papá. No fue tan malvada para hacernos entrar, se conformó con dejarnos ver desde el exterior, en otra ocasión entraremos, dijo usado su tono de voz travieso. Un inocente comentario, al que Cayden responde riéndose. Rodea la cintura de Alice con una mano, fijando los ojos en el laberinto.

—Sí, podrían pasar días ahí adentro si no conocen la ruta —la jefa de las mucamas, Candice, llama a Cayden a voz de trueno, ordenándole que no se distraiga, hay muchas cosas que preparar. Suspira y se despide de Alice, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer para atender fuera cual fuera la situación que requiriera su atención.

Dispuesta a no interrumpir las decoraciones, Alice nos arrastró hasta el otro extremo del jardín, hacia la piscina oculta tras el majestuoso edificio principal. Bien jugado, pienso viendo las sillas de playa dispuestas bajo las sombrillas, distraernos con algo más entretenido que su vida privada para olvidar el tema de Cayden de una vez por todas.

En silencio, me prometo hablarlo con ella en otro momento.

Disfrutando el momento, empujo a Alice al agua. Con eso, Jason me empuja a mí y Brick lo empuja a él, con demasiada fuerza, debo decir, los dos caen igual que dos rocas. Alexander es el único rarito que busca alguien del servicio para pedirle un traje de baño antes de unirse a nosotros. Bueno, es su decisión. Jason y deciden simplemente quedarse en boxers. Hace buen clima, lo admito, el sol es agradable y no es molesto en lo absoluto. Entre Alice y yo nos hacemos ahogadillas el tiempo suficiente para que Brick decidiera que, si no me detenía, podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Aguafiestas, digo yo.

—Hey, rarita —Alice se levanta del césped, escurriendo su cabello cuando una voz gangosa llama nuestra atención. Tuerce el cuello para mirar a su espalda. Un chico delgado y con la montura de los lentes remendada con cinta sonríe en nuestra dirección.

—¡Georg! —da tres pasos para acercarse a él, cuando retrocede. Extendiendo los brazos para marcar una distancia entre ambos—. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a rechazar mi abrazo?

—Estás mojada, por supuesto que lo voy a rechazar —responde él, alzándose de hombros—. Tú mamá me pidió que te trajera esto, venía de camino cuando Cayden le dijo que había alguien en el teléfono para ella —observo curiosa, como Georg saca una cajita negra, se la da a Alice y pasa a saludarnos a los demás. Viniendo de un amigo de Alice, hubiera esperado algo más efusivo y propio de ella, él describió su saludo como algo "excesivo" considerando que somos amigos de Alice.

Una sencilla inclinación de cabeza y un estrechamiento de manos, no es lo que yo llamaría "efusivo" pero de nuevo, costumbres distintas. Siguiendo _muy_ de cerca los movimientos de Alice, Georg avanza de un extremo de la piscina al otro hasta terminar de saludarnos a todos. Con Alexander se toma unos segundos más, preguntando por sus raíces, igual que yo en su momento, sus ojos brillan de emoción.

—Hey, ¿y tú hermano? Cayden dijo que vendría.

—El pequeño William fue a jugar con los sabuesos, en cuanto escuchó de la tía Freya que ya estaban educados corrió a ellos —Alice no reacciona, prefiere ignorar la mención de las mascotas de su madre—. Al, ¿podemos hablar? —con la cabeza señala un punto aparte, Alice asiente caminando detrás de él.

La chismosa en mi interior afina el oído para escuchar. Aunque Brick se empeña en alejarme para darles privacidad, sigo concentrada en escucharlos. Georg sujeta el brazo de Alice como un hermano preocupado, toma su mano entre las suyas y frota la yema del pulgar contra sus nudillos. Inicialmente susurra, por lo cual me cuesta más trabajo identificar lo que dice. Afino más el oído hasta captar las palabras.

—… me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras, después de todo hemos crecido juntos —su voz se apaga en las últimas palabras.

—Sí te lo quería decir… pero obviamente no lo iba a hacer frente a mis amigos —sus ojos viajan en nuestra dirección. Finjo estar pendiente de la conversación con Brick y Jason, autos es el nuevo tema en el que mi novio y mi amigo gay se han obsesionado—. No estoy segura de como vayan a reaccionar…

—Bueno, puedes estar segura de algo, yo estoy feliz por ti —les he dado la espalda, no puedo adivinar la expresión de Alice—. Ya era hora de que alguno diera el primer paso.

 _¿El qué?_

Alice se ríe, importándole una mierda lo que dijo Georg al inicio, le tira los brazos al cuello y lo abraza. Sé que lo está abrazando porque el joven irlandés se queja a voz de grito que lo está empapando todo.

¿Qué carajos me he perdido?

 **==== • • • ====**

A las seis en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, comienzan a llegar los familiares de Alice para festejar su cumpleaños el día de mañana. Desde el balcón de la habitación los veo llegar, caminando uno detrás del otro, acostumbrados a la inmensidad del hogar de mi amiga, los pequeñitos, que supongo son sus primos, corren directo hacia la piscina. Los adultos se acercan a Freya para saludarla, si se abrazan es demasiado, no porque ellos no quieran, básicamente su madre no hace el intento de mostrarse afectuosa. Los voy contando mientras entran, no son más de treinta personas. Demasiadas para mi gusto, pero eso puede deberse a que la familia del Profesor se resume sólo al tío Eugine. Nunca había visto tantas personas de una sola familia.

Alice parece acostumbrada. Los chicos decidieron reunirse en la habitación de Jason para perder el tiempo de la mejor manera posible, Brick, por otro lado, preguntó dónde había un gimnasio cerca, eso de no hacer nada no va para nada con él. Alice se recarga en el barandal, observando cómo van llegando sus familiares, el día de mañana deberá saludarlos a todos.

—¿Qué te dio tu padre? —sonríe a la nada. Extiende una mano al aire y agita los dedos, en el anular hay un pequeño anillo de plata.

—Era de mi abuela, papá decía que el abuelo lo talló para ella cuando le pidió matrimonio, desde entonces lo han estado pasando de mano en mano. Mi papá me dejaba jugar con él cuando era niña, fingía que me pedían firmar un documento importante y lo usaba como sello, una vez le pregunté si me lo regalaría cuando fuera mayor, él sólo dijo que lo pensaría; pero ambos sabíamos que lo haría —miro el anillo a detalle, no es la gran cosa, tiene unos pequeños detalles en los bordes y una flor en el centro, nada más.

—Bueno, es lindo para lo que tiene.

—Ya sé —entra en el cuarto, encendiendo la televisión con el mando a distancia—. ¡Anda! Prometiste un maratón de Sherlock antes de mi fiesta, te recuerdo que los capítulos no duran diez minutos —pongo los ojos en blanco, recostándome junto a ella en la cama.

Últimamente, siento que me he convertido en una extraña con Alice, sólo han pasado dos días, y creo que cada minuto descubro una parte nueva de ella, volviéndose una nueva Alice ante mis ojos. El detalle de su padre, su propia madre parece ser un reflejo de lo que será en el futuro, su familia. Cayden. Especialmente él, saber que todo este tiempo ha existido alguien en la vida de Alice me golpeó, se supone que es mi mejor amiga, se supone que debería conocer esos detalles, ella conoce los de la mía hasta el más mínimo de ellos, y yo no estaba enterada de algo tan importante como eso.

Sobre todo, cuando ha reaccionado tan reacia a hablar sobre el tema en el desayuno. Yo tengo más en claro que los demás de lo cercana que es a Cayden, quiero decir, yo la vi. ¿Por qué no querrá decir nada? No parece pega con ese tipo de actitud, simplemente no es algo que verías en ella. Alice es justo el tipo de persona que estaría dispuesta a soltarte un monólogo sobre porque sus decisiones son siempre las mejores.

No el tipo de persona que se niega a dar explicaciones.

Alice levanta varias veces el teléfono para pedir que le lleven un enorme tazón de palomitas, una limonada para ella y una soda para mí. Tres minutos después llegan las mucamas arrastrando un carrito con los insumos solicitados por su señorita, sonríe para dar las gracias. Ella inclina la cabeza y se retira silenciosamente. Colocó el plato entre nosotras, para poder comer con tranquilidad, sin la molesta necesidad de atravesar el brazo en la vista de alguien, en el centro, es más fácil alcanzar la comida. Junto a los brazos del sillón, hay una mesita para colocar los vasos. Esto de vivir como millonario tiene sus comodidades.

Nuestro maratón de Sherlock se extiende hasta veinte minutos antes del inicio de la fiesta. Cuando Cayden entra en la habitación sin anunciarse, usado ese ronco tono de voz suyo para hacerse notar.

—Solicitan la presencia de la invitada de honor en la fiesta —Alice finge no sonreír, sus ojos lo hacen—. No tardes, ya sabes que Freya no es paciente.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta del sillón para tomar de la cama el traje que dejó preparado desde antes de ir a la piscina. Quería un momento entre amigas dónde las dos nos cambiáramos juntas de ropa, algo como una sesión de extrema delicadeza. Por supuesto, ella está más emocionada que yo. Cayden permanece recargado contra la puerta, la sonrisa de sus labios acentuada simplemente por el brillo que recibe de la luz, espero hasta que dé la más mínima de señal de marcharse, nada ocurre.

Comienzo a pensar que planea quedarse ahí como una estatua hasta que Alice vuelve hablar, está vez, no se preocupa en esconder su sonrisa.

—¿Un poco de privacidad? —Cayden parece pensarse su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dicho eso, se va.

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron?  
**

 **Espero que sí, porque yo estuve pensando, durante todo el tiempo que me tomó escribir este capítulo, ¿qué pensarían de mi segundo consentido? Sí, están en lo correcto, Sasha no es mi único mimado dentro de los OC's del fic, hasta ahora sólo lo conocían a él, pero ha llegado para hacer su magistral debut, ¡Cayden! *** caen confetis alrededor ***. No, no crean que se tendrá apariciones espontaneas como la familia de Sasha, Cayden se queda aquí clavado por que yo lo digo.**

 **A decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de usar a Cayden dentro del fic porque, como ocurrió con Sasha en su momento, sentía que no iba a encajar del todo con la historia, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya lo estaba usando y me sentí un poco tonta por pensar que no quedaría bien, ¿cómo no puede quedar bien? *** sigue muy posible que no pegue del todo pero no me importa *** Por el momento no importa, porque ya lo metí y se que no voy a arrepentirme del rol que le va a tocar jugar al pequeñito.**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Princesa no sabe usar la cabeza más que para almacenar aire, esa es la verdad. Por eso es tan divertido manipularla para que sufra y la traten como la basura que es. Ya más adelante entenderás a lo que me refiero.

 **Quizá más adelante hable un poquito más del padre de Alice... depende de como este mi humor y si lo considero necesario para la historia porque, si ustedes no se habían dado cuenta, ya llevo 20 capítulos del fic, y no es por asustarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero está cosa está pensada para ser de 30 (** si me agrada como avanza la cosa 35 **) capítulo, ni uno ni más ni uno menos. considerando que este ya ES el capítulo 22, en teoría sólo faltan 8 capítulos para terminar con el fic :0. Casi no puedo creer que en febrero del año pasado publiqué el primer capítulo... vaya.**

 **Yo lo tenía planeado desde el principio, ustedes son los que no lo sabían(?) pero para el capítulo 25 tengo planeado una sección de Q &A (**preguntas y respuestas **) en mi lindo y empolvado Deviantart, mi profesor de dibujo me obligó a prácticar y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que respondiendo con dibujitos? (** la verdad es que todos lo hacen y yo quiero probarlo también xD **). Como todavía falta muchitsimo para llevar al capítulo 25, pueden ir pensando en sus preguntas, no hay límite, pregunten lo que quieran sobre el fic. En esa actualización ya les diré si me avientan las preguntas por el ask que uso como desestresante personal (?) o en una publicación en DA.**

 **En fin, como esto ya se alargó demasiado, me retiro. Pero antes, dense una vueltecilla por el DA, el link está en mi perfil, hay una sorpresa para ustedes allí.**

 **LD.**


End file.
